A Villainous Company
by Revharem
Summary: The mountain range known as Mt Ebbott no longer held monsters Underground. Now among the humans they must find jobs. UnderFell Papyrus and Undertale Sans find themselves employed by the villainous (and horny) group known as Black Hat Inc.
1. Meetings Then Flug X Sans

When the barrier broke and monsters came up to the surface, they were faced with assimilating into society and had to get jobs relatively fast. As it turns out, the barrier existed in multiple mountains in the Ebbot range. It came as a shock to the humans when monsters emerged not just from the mountain that the fallen child Frisk has left, but also others in the range. Each mountain seemed to have monsters of different mindsets even as similar species were identified and even lookalikes. Two sets of the monsters that escaped their confinement were Fell and Red from a mountain a bit deeper in the range and Sans and Papyrus, a set who had come out with the child.

These two sets were a set of lookalikes and were sibling sets as well. They were also skeletons.

Sans, being a scientist, immediately looked into work as such. With all the villains and heroes fighting all the time, a good scientist was always wanted. He applied to most of the hero organizations first, but one look and they all told him that they wouldn't hire him. It wasn't said, but he knew it was his appearance that caused their refusal, so he looked into the villains. Most were small time and he knew he would never make a name for himself with any of them. A few were just too vicious. Then he found an old flier for Black Hat Industries. A villain company, run by and for villains. He had to support his brother somehow and this seemed perfect. He put in an application immediately and waited anxiously for a reply.

Fell had been second in command in the royal guard Underground. Now that they were out, the guard, as well as the whole patriarchy had been disbanded. His brother was sure not going to step up to the plate. He had barely pulled his own in the Underground and humans were much more pushy than monsters had ever been. One look at the surface and he knew that the best chance of him finding work would be to find the worst villain out there and either team up or sign up to be working in a pretty high position. He would not be pushed to the bottom of the pile. He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus. When he saw that the top grossing villain company had only four members, he jumped at the chance to join them. All the other groups were pussies or were already recruiting all the weaker monsters that society was rejecting. This villain seemed like a monster after his own Soul. With a wicked grin, he filled out his application and quickly sent it out. He would be sure to stop and visit the villainous property the next day just to get a proper scope of this major power he had just invested in.

The Black Hat corporation was booming when the barrier broke. Heroes and villains alike were trying to gather the monsters to their sides and Black Hat was loving every minute of the struggle. Of course the heroes judged the creatures by their appearances even if half of the monsters that came to the surface had supposedly cast aside fighting and other unpleasantries. Gah! The thought sickened him. However, the other group made things very interesting, a place of backstabbing, fighting to gain power, and a wickedness that only came with being a true villain. Thus, he opened up the opportunity to join his corporation, only the most ruthless, and strongest of the monsters would be allowed in.

Monsters, both wicked and nice were thrust upon the surface. Flug couldn't wait to study or meet one of them. He had even asked Black Hat if he planned on recruiting any of the monsters, he was delighted to hear that Black Hat was considering. Hopefully Flug could get a helping hand for the experiments and contraptions that were constantly needing to be created or built. He had researched into the monsters and a few at least seemed smart. Maybe they would be smart enough to hold a decent conversation! Or at least better than 5.0.5 and Demencia. Maybe Black Hat would get a semi nice one too. Flug sighed tinkering with his next project "One could only hope. I guess if I could always experiment on them if I don't like them."

While it was normal for Sans to laze around all day, he knew that he would have to put in some effort if he was going to get this job, or any of the others he had applied to. Huffing a great sigh, he slipped on the tactile gloves he had gotten for himself so he could use the touchscreen phone and set about sending out calls to all the potential employers. On most, he just got voicemails, a few that responded sounded like they just couldn't be bothered or like they would only want him because he was a monster and expected him to actually do something. Not really his gig. Finally, last on the list, but definitely not the one he had the least interest in, he called in to Black Hat Inc.

Black Hat growled not bothering to pick up the unknown number instead he yelled down for Flug to answer. Black Hat was waiting on a call from an interesting skeleton.

Flug flinched quickly answering "Hello, Black Hat Inc., what can we sell you?"

"Heh, how 'bout a job? I put in an application the other day. Name's Sans. Sans Tempus."

Flug nervously rubbed his hands together grabbing a stack of applications. "Sans? Um, let me see. What job are you wanting?"

"Looking at the position of assistant scientist bud. Guessing you ain't the big guy?"

Flug chuckled "N-no. I am the scientist however. It says that you dabble in inventing. Could you possibly come down and show me an invention?"

"Well I don't really have anything on me." Sans looked up at his ceiling from where he lay on his bed. "Ya know what, I can take you to my previous place of work. It's abandoned now, but that should give you an idea of my abilities." He grinned to himself. Humans seemed to love the Underground now that it was open, but few could actually get in. Due to funds, he and his bro were still living down in the pit.

Flug blinked surprised "Oh! Uh, sure. Where should I meet you?"

With a groan Sans sat up. "Do you know that monster bar in Ebbot City? The one with the fire elemental?"

Flug nodded before stuttering realising that Sans couldn't see him. "Y-yes, um Grilled Bees?"

Sans choked on laughter. "Close enough pal. I'll see you there. When would you like to meet?"

Flug stood scurrying around to grab a ray gun and paperwork. "Now, I'll head that way now."

"So, ten minutes enough for you?" Sans would just teleport when it got close, but clothes were sort of required if he was leaving the house. What a pain.

"Yes, ten minutes is fine. I will see you at Grilled Bees."

Sans gawfled again as he hung up and proceeded to throw on his signature basketball shorts and a tank top. He nearly forgot to swap his slippers for sneakers, but remembering humans thought slippers were just for the home, he dug around and found a set of socks that were actually clean and threw on a set of sneakers, not bothering with the laces. Pulling on his hoodie, he ported to the kitchen and took a shot of ketchup to wake himself up some and wrote out a note for his brother so Papyrus would know where he had gone.

Flug scurried off in the direction that he remembered the restaurant being. Adjusting his paper bag before going in Flug looked around for a monster… they were everywhere. "Oh dear..." how was he supposed to tell which one was the Sans he was meeting? Slowly making his way to the bar Flug sat close to the flaming bartender. "Is there a Sans here?"

The flame arched a brow and started to shake his head, then stopped and nodded toward the door. There, standing half as tall as the door, head barely higher than the handle, was a skeleton in a blue hoodie, open zipped, black shorts leaving his femurs open for display, and a set of black and white unlaced sneakers just seeming to be waiting to tripped over. The soft, white eyelights quickly pinpointed the bagged scientist.

Grinning, Sans waved and made his way up to the bar. "Guessing you are the scientist I was talking to on the phone?" He extended a hand. "Never caught your name."

Flug looked down to Sans's extended hand. The skeleton didn't look very remarkable, but looks could be deceiving. Taking the hand Flug shook it lightly afraid of using any of his lack of strength and hurt the skeleton. "Flug Slys, but just Flug works."

The sound of a whoopie cushion sounded and a few chuckles were heard from a few of the closer monsters. "Sans, nice to meet you." One of his white eyelights flickered out then back in a wink as he lifted the culprit of the noise in his other hand, grin growing slightly.

Flug jolted frowning at the whoopie cushion. "I see… do you often participate in these… pranks?"

Not seeing the change in expression, but catching negativity in the question, Sans decided it would be in his best interest to push things forward. Perhaps this human wasn't the humerus type. A distortion of space and both of them found themselves in a hallway with steel walls and numerous screens placed every so far, each with lines of green text. Some detailing experiments, others with reminders or oddball notes. The lighting flickered and bars ran down the screens as if they were really old.

"It's not work I'm overly proud of, but this should give you a bit of an idea of what I can create. Follow me." Sans dropped Flug's hand. The human felt so breakable. So squishy, like he would pop. Compared to the solid state of his bones, it was strange. Frisk had explained that humans weren't so breakable, but it was still hard to conceive. He made his way through the lab, only occasionally glancing at the screens, primarily ones with jokes that he would smile at faintly.

Flug had stumbled slightly at the scene change. His eyes went wide at the new information presented to him quickly reading each screen they passed and was amazed at the experiments they detailed. Flug even chuckled softly at one of the science jokes.

Hearing the chuckle, Sans checked his forced march forward and glanced back at the screen that had captivated his audience, however briefly. He smiled a bit stronger and waited for Flug, willing to give him more time since the other was obviously paying attention to the screens. Sans himself had been down here so many times he had them all pretty much memorized. They never changed since the accident.

Flug buzzed excitedly "Do you have any of these available to study? A lot of these experiments are very interesting."

"The results are ahead. We didn't have the heart to Dust them, but they couldn't be released back into society. They didn't come out right and we, well we didn't do right by them." Sans hung his head in shame and waited for Flug to be ready to move on.

Flug nodded following Sans closely. "So these creatures you reported on are still alive and roaming… are they dangerous?"

"They only roam these laboratories and only attack in the darkness or if you get too close." They stepped into a room filled with empty made up beds. Most were covered with dust. One was disturbed. One of the doorways out of the room was dark as the other was flickeringly lit.

"Oh good." Flug's curiosity almost out weighed his growing fear.

Sans made a beeline for the dark doorway. "They're this way."

Flug followed slower becoming more conscious of the dark and what may lie beyond it.

"Come on, you wanted to see what I could do, you should see it in its worst light so you understand the full scope of what has been done." The second Sans stepped through the door, he was gone, swallowed by the darkness. There was no fading from light to dark, just there then gone.

Flug fidgited before following him. This wasn't a trap was it? Flug held his breath hoping for the best.

Once Sans saw Flug follow him into the darkness, he grew a new appreciation for the scientist. Even Frisk had refused to step into the darkness, and they had taken on the entire Underground. Sighing gustily, he decided to summon two bones, both of which glowed luminous blue. He passed on to Flug, after keeping the man from tripping through one of the holes in the floor to a lower level.

Flug was grateful for Sans keeping him from falling when he felt his step meet air. Taking the bone Flug held it close studying it "You can summon bones? How many at a time? Can you change their size?"

"Yeah, it is a skeleton thing. Bones just come naturally to us. How many? Not really sure, never tried to push myself on summoning too many before." Just for kicks, he summoned bones on either side of the hallway up and down both sides, the bones all varying in sizes but all glowing with the same lumineces. A lumpy mass was visible for a moment before it faded out of sight with a cry. He dismissed the bones after a moment, not wanting to scare off any of the other amalgamates.

Flug stared in awe before jumping at the mass at the end of the hall. "Was-was that one of them?"

"Yeah. They are called amalgamates. They are the result of combining multiple monsters with bits of human soul matter. Most of them that are left are ones that were made with Determination. In the darkness they are intangible, but in the light they can be seen and interacted with. That is why they hide in the dark." Sans explained before moving forward and down the opposite hall from where the other monster had been.

Flug nodded following Sans closely "Oh interesting. Do you know if they feel and think as those monsters?"

"Emotionally, we can't be sure. Physically, we know they can feel. Out of the few words we could get out of them, we know that they are in pain. From their actions we know they are confused and scared. They don't understand what happened to them and to be honest, we don't know why they ended up the way they did. They are caught between life and Dust. In the experiments where the soul matter didn't take, they Fell. That tells us that whatever is in the human soul matter is somehow forcing them to continue existing past the point when their own magic has expired. After seeing the pain these monster were in though, King Asgore commanded us to cease research and shut down the operation." Having finally reached the far wall, Sans raised his bone and had it levitate up a bit past his reach until it caught on a switch. A powerful thrum could be felt through the floor.

Flug jolted clinging to Sans's arm before pulling away embarrassed "S-sorry."

"It's just the generator. It will be easier to see if the lights and power are on." Sans laughed easily.

Flug blushed grateful for his bag "Oh yes of course."

"Relax, besides my brother and these poor monsters, there isn't anyone else in this sector of the Underground but us." Sans attempted to reassure him, but wasn't too worried about it.

Flug gulped "No one but us?" Flug knew that was meant to be a relief but he couldn't help but fear that he wouldn't leave the Underground.

"Nope. They all left for the surface. I personally like it down here more." Sans started to ramble. "More sun and opportunities up there. They like that sort of thing."

Flug nodded "I could see why even though I don't leave my lab enough to experience the enjoyment of the surface… though wouldn't you find it lonely down here?"

"If nobody is around, I get more naps. I wouldn't complain, but my bro wants to move to the surface so I gotta do what I can to make that a reality for him."

Flug nodded "So, Black Hat Inc.?"

"Found out real quick that heroes don't like skeletons. For good guys they are quite prejudice. I refuse to work in retail, way too much effort to be nice to people who don't give a shit. I got all this knowledge in my skull, figured I'd give it to someone who could actually use it. If humans won't accept us, then help them destroy themselves I figure. Besides, Black Hat looks more like us than humans, so I'd rather work for him than a human anyway." Sans explained as he looked into two rooms that they had passed in the dark to see if any amalgamates were in them. The lights had finally flickered on.

Flug nodded "Black Hat does like collecting people that aren't of the usual. I do understand what you believe about humans… I had similar issues myself with heroes not wanting to hire me… once I became a criminal only Black Hat took me. Working for a demon can be interesting to say the least."

"Demon? Is that what he is?" Sans asked intrigued. They didn't have demons in the Underground, but they did have books that had washed down that spoke of them, as well as more than a few 'historical animations'.

Flug nodded "Yes, he is quite the enigma too. It's both fascinating and terrifying."

"What can you tell me about him? I would like to know a bit about the person I would be working for." Sans admitted. "From the few commercials I've seen, he is not an easy task master."

Flug hummed "Yeah the hours are long and deadlines are short. He wants different, exciting, and deadly devices. How do you feel about abusive dictatorships?"

"Heh, not much for abuse to be honest. With only one HP, I can't really take a punch all that well. As for dictatorship, well, that is kinda how the hierarchy was Underground so no complaints there." Upon bringing up his low health, Sans unconsciously gripped the front of his jacket, right where he had been slashed so many times in previous resets.

Flug froze he had heard of low HP monsters, but never that low. Subconsciously Flug walked a little closer checking for dangers. "Is it safe for you to be down here with such a low HP?"

"Thanks for the concern." Sans laughed lowly. "Not many knew it but the royal guard was determined by a monster's power. You may have heard of Captain Undyne. Well see, I was the commander. Seeing as we never went to war after coming to the surface it didn't really matter, but there it is. There is no monster in the Underground that stands a chance against me other than perhaps the King, but even he is a pushover." They stepped out of the hallway and back into the first area they had stepped into, where Flug had nearly fallen earlier. In the center was a giant skull of some sort floating over a hole with a purple glow in the sockets.

Flug nodded in awe at the new information. Seeing the floating skull Flug instantly went over to it inspecting the purple glowing sockets and the bone that made up the skull "This is impressive! Did you create this? What does it do?"

Sans flinched. "Actually someone who technically never existed made that. I just continued his research. It was meant to be a weapon to be used against the humans but it required too much magical energy to work. When the amalgamate project was put to bed, it sort of fell as well since the amalgamates live down here with it and we can't cart it across the Underground." he explained with a shrug.

Flug's eyes widened "Someone who technically never existed?! How is it possible?! Shouldn't everything that they created stopped existing as well?"

"Not exactly. They fell out of time and left traces of themselves in places. They were the one who started the theories for the Core, which I'll show you later. It was the source of electricity in the Underground." Sans continued looking at the skull as he talked.

Flug nodded in awe "Wow. That is interesting… I wonder if I could invent a device that could do the same?"

"I doubt it. Humans' capacity for magic is negligible. If you'd like though, I'm sure we can create some sort of electromagnetic particle beam that would be similarly effective in the hands of humankind." Finally turning away from the skull, Sans considered the young man before him. The boy was smart and asked decent questions. Sure his motives were dark as possible, but he was a villain, that was to be expected.

Flug nodded "You will do perfectly. If we could create that Black Hat would surely be impressed. The trick would be making sure it worked correctly. How soon can you start working?"

"Uh, guess I could start today?" He honestly hadn't expected to land the job that easily. He just hoped his brother wouldn't mind too much that he was now a villain. Maybe he would see it as a continuation of their Underground life when they'd had to capture humans to break the barrier?

Flug grinned "Good deal! Oh you wanted to show me something else, correct?"

"Yeah, looks the amalgamates are playing hard to get today. Maybe I'll be able to show them to you another day." He turned to start heading out toward the room they had originally been in, the one with the beds, only to instantly activate his gravity magic and stop the charging snowdrake/doggo exguard from having a lunch of himself and Flug. "Heh, speak of the devils and they shall appear." he laughed lowly.

Flug gave an unmanly squeak clinging to the back of Sans's hoodie hiding behind the skeleton in fear of the melting dog creature. "Holy Fuck!"

"Well, this would be an amalgamate. These are what we managed to create down here by merging monster Souls with human ones. Ain't all that pretty, but there you have it. They are also pretty feral and a bit mindless." He smirked playfully over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got the bugger restrained. You're safe."

Flug peeked over Sans's shoulder at it but stayed firmly latched onto Sans. "O-okay. Think I'll stay here just-just in case."

A deep resonating chuckle shook the small skeleton's frame. As he lifted his hand, the creature was lifted high and started making distressed noises. A flick of a finger sent it zipping down the opposite hallway and down toward the remaining unlit rooms the two had not checked out. He released a breath and the faint sapphire glow around his hand faded away. A bang was heard, followed by a shrill shriek, which caused Sans to chuckle once more. "Come on, let get outta here bud." He turned slightly and threw a heavy arm around Flugs waist, pulling him flush to his own body and winked before teleporting them to a much cleaner and brighter place, it looked to be completely metal, floors, ceilings, and walls were all metal with fluorescence along the edge of the floors.

Flug blushed but was grateful for Sans getting rid of the amalgamate and taking them somewhere else. Jolting in Sans's hold as his phone rang opening it to hear the yelling of Black Hat. "Oh dear. Oh dear. I need to get back. Sorry! Thank you so much. Um, how do I get out of here?"

Slumping slightly, Sans was sure he had somehow blew getting the job. Maybe the teleports were too much? Perhaps taking the man to the Underground without permission was too forward? Either way, it looked like he missed his chance. "I'll 'port us back up. You want me to drop you at the bar or at your place?" he asked wearily.

"Do you know where Black Hat Inc. is? You could just bring us there and I can give you the tour while handling what Black Hat wants. Oh dear, I do hope a device wasn't due today."

"Yeah, I know where the place is. So I got the gig?" He looked up surprised.

Flug nodded "Of course, I said so earlier. What, did you think I would change my mind? I can see you are a brilliant skeleton and would be a great help to my lab."

"Heh, call me a pessimist. I don't see much brilliance in my work." he looked down at his shoes, blushing blue faintly. His arm was still around Flug's waist, for some reason the man hadn't moved away. "Do you want to 'port into the building, or outside?"

Flug chuckled shaking his head "You are brilliant, most people couldn't even comprehend any of that. We should probably teleport outside. I wouldn't want Black Hat to try to kill you." Flug smirked down at Sans "I mean with one HP I have to make sure he treats you delicately. Wouldn't want my first smart lab assistant to get killed, would I?"

A small bead of magic formed on his temple. A boss who killed on sight. He would definitely have to watch his step. "Outside it is." he said.

Flug shivered once he arrived. He was nervous about what Black Hat wanted. It could be all sorts of things and frankly he didn't want Sans to see Black Hat angry, not in their first meeting. Taking Sans's hand he lead him to the large doors that were Black Hat's office. The doors swung open on their own. "Jeffecto? I got at lab assistant as you said I could. Sans the Skeleton. He already has some good ideas on inventions."

Black Hat hummed from where he was watching a boy dressed as a hero squirm on the floor. Tentacles poking and prodding the terrified boy. "Good. I expect twice the number of products in half the time. I hired a skeleton myself. He will make a great mercenary. Look at the toy he brought me. Take him to the lab and study him. I'm done playing with him and his whimpering is annoying."

Sans observed his new boss for a few moments before turning his gaze to the poor soul trapped in his clutches. The boy obviously had ectoplasmic powers, he could feel them pulling and resonating with his own magic. Ecto magic was something he always wanted to play with, but refused to use himself or his brother for experimentation and they were the only ones he knew with it, at least from his Underground. Without taking a hand from his pocket, he grabbed the boy's soul and forced him to become still. Restraining an ecto-being was hard. Restraining a Soul, not so much. "I've got him sir." He let the boss know.

Flug blinked in shock. He didn't know Sans could grab someone that wasn't a monster. "We'll take him to the lab."

Black Hat gave a pleased smirk his tentacle releasing the boy "I think I like you. Carry on. Get out of my office I have paperwork to complete."

Flug nodded taking Sans's arm and pulling him out the boy following behind him thanks to Sans. Flug lead him to the lab. It was an organized disaster. "Let us pray that Dementia will be out until you get settled."

"Who is Dementia?" Sans asked interestedly. At the same time, he scouted around for some place to put their new subject.

Flug groaned "A tormentor and disaster. Gosh she's so loud and always wrecks my lab."

"Hmm, she human or something else like your boss?" Sans had been able to tell right off his magic wouldn't work on Black Hat. At least, not the same as it worked on humans. Finding an open table he gestured with his non-occupied hand, "Mind if I put the boy there?"

Flug nodded waving to the spot "Go ahead. She's more of an experiment gone right-wrong. eh just and experiment that's happened." looking at Sans Flug asked hesitantly "Are you actually going to experiment on him?"

"That's the plan. Boy's got some interesting powers and I want to see how they compare to mine. If humans can use this power, your boss, er our boss, can probably profit off it somehow." Sans focused on setting magic restraints around each ankle and wrist, securing Danny to the table on his back.

Danny desperately fought against the restraint giving out muffled pleads to be let go.

Flug blinked "Oh." he had thought that Sans would be against experimenting with the boy. He was a monster, wasn't he? Weren't monsters supposedly be made of sugar, spice, and everything nice? Flug didn't really know how to feel about this realization. He was half expecting Sans to plead to him to free the boy once Black Hat wasn't looking. Sure, it was easier to deal with an aid if they didn't worry about not hurting anyone and was welcomed to the idea of villandry, but on the same hand the small skeleton didn't seem like the type to conform so easily to a villain role.

Letting go of his earlier inhibitions that normally kept him in check, Sans rolled his head, cracking his neck, the loud sound echoing in the cool and quiet lab. He let it come to a rest looking at Flug. He let one eye go out and his magic colesce in the other, bringing it to a light blue flame. "Care to share some syringes with a pal? I'd like to get some samples. Never got a chance to work on a live one of these things." His grin was slightly manic, but there was still sanity clearly visible.

Flug gulped feeling heat rush to his nether regions. "Y-yeah, let me get some." Rushing over Flug grabbed out his usual kit for experimenting and testing on different subjects that Black Hat gave him. Syringes, scalpes, and a few tubes and other odds and ends were in the small tackle box. "Here."

Carefully selecting a syringe and a large needle and putting them together, Sans put his hand on the boys face, forcing it to the side to bare his neck. A bright blue vein was clearly visible under the pearlescent skin. Lining the needle up, he pushed it through the skin quickly with a sharp movement. The pop of the skin breaking under the tip of the needle surprised him for a second before he regained himself and steadied his hand and drew back the plunger, drawing blood into the chamber quickly. Once it was full, he jerked the needle out and stepped away quickly as the wound sprayed and released the boys face in favor for grabbing tubes to put the blood in for further testing.

Danny whimpered shaking in fear and pain.

Flug rubbed a thumb through the blood staring at the odd color before covering the wound with a small band aid. "Interesting that he can bleed in this form. We don't want him to bleed out though. Not yet at least."

"That can happen?" His bones rattled with discomfort. He was so thankful that keeping his marrow inside himself was so easy. The idea that it could all just pour out if he got so much a prick was nauseating.

Flug chuckled "Depending on where you poke and cut, yes. Thankfully I'm trained so we can avoid that. So Sans what are you so curious about?"

"What their magic capabilities are, how their Souls react to their magic versus to our or monsters magic? What makes them tick and keeps them together? Their magic is so weak there is no way that it could do the job, that's for sure." Sans started to ramble.

Flug smirked wrapping an arm around Sans's shoulder and flicking his hoodie string "Oh? Should I test you as well to get an equal comparison?"

Sans froze, completely surprised.

Flug slowly pulled away "To much?"

It took a moment, but then curiosity won and he shook his head and carefully put down the now empty syringe and full tubes on the rocker or counter, depending which tube held what chemicals. Taking a shaky breath, he slowly let himself loosen up a bit.

Flug smiled he had thought the skeleton was interested. Being bold he lifted his bag up enough to press a chase kiss to the top of his skull before walking over to Danny. "So, how do we get his Soul out?"

His body let him know just how frustrated it was with that simple show of affection, and the slight shake in his hands could have betrayed him if he didn't quickly shove them in his pockets to hide it. "That is simple enough, but it you want to run some tests on him while he is alive, I'd suggest doing it before I take his Soul. Removing it from an unwilling body typically results in death." Sans attempted to feign nonchalance, but he couldn't help tracking the human now. Perhaps there were some unexpected perks with this job.

Flug hummed cataloging that. "Interesting. I don't have any test I want to perform on him. I'm quite enjoying just observing."

"Heh, that so?" 'Dirty cheat' Sans thought to himself, 'Two can play at that game.' "Well then I guess I'll just continue where I left off." Taking of the tubes, he set it up in a machine to spin for a bit, and went back to their prisoner. "So kid, what's yer name?"

Danny gave a small gasp as his gag was taken out "D-danny. Please let me go! I just help people not-not looking for trouble or anything. Please let me go."

"Sorry kid, no can do. I doubt my new boss would like that very much and I personally have some interest in what I do to you. Human experimentation is kinda hard to do elsewhere. You understand, right?" Sans patted his shoulder.

Danny whimpered giving a small choked sob. "I don't wanna die."

"An I don't wanna Dust, so I guess we got the same goal in mind, survive. Only problem is I happen to have someone who will likely kill me if I don't mess you up and have my fun….not that I'm really complaining much." His grin widening, he closed the hand that was on Danny's shoulder, putting all his physical strength into his grip. He was pretty surprised when the boy's body actually held, but a wetness did make itself known along the sharp tips of his fingers. When he pulled his hand back, his phalange tips were red. "Interesting, you humans really aren't so easy to pop."

Danny cried out whimpering small pleads as he tried to get away from Sans's grip.

Flug watched closely quite invested in the evilness the monster showed "And I thought you monsters were all sunshine and flowers. Where did they hide you away?"

"Not much sunshine down under and trust me, the monsters who are flowers are a nasty bunch." He turned and leaned back against the table to look at Flug. "Don't get me wrong, most of us are pretty nice, even I am usually pretty even handed, but when it comes to science, the only limit on knowledge is ethic, and so when it comes to science, I toss ethic right out the window. I'd never let my bro see me like this. He is more the type of dude you would expect that from." He explained, ignoring the whimpers behind him.

Flug tilted his head in question getting a wet rag and taking Sans's bloody hand into his own gloved one, whipping off the blood. "You are quite messy. Don't you know of all the diseases blood can spread? And brother?"

He shrugged, "Monster's can't get human diseases, they are mostly of the flesh and I ain't exactly got much of that. Huh, yeah. That's why I was lookin' for a job in the first place. My younger bro wants to see the surface, but we can't really afford to move up here or even vacation for a short, so I figured I'd get a job to help him get what he wants."

Flug smirked "How kind of you. You do realize that Black Hat offers room and board to all his employees."

"That he may, but I don't really want my baby bro around this kind of nastiness. He is a pure soul and if heroes would accept skeleton monsters, he would probably be the first one in line for the job. He thinks being a force of justice is the greatest thing in the world. I could just see how your boss would react to that sort of idealistic naive."

Flug burst into laughter "You are just full of surprises. We actually have one of my own experiments that is quite kind hearted, but will fight when needed. 5.0.5, is literally a big teddy bear. Too bad for Black Hat that 5.0.5 can man handle him into a hug when he gets to throwing a hissy fit."

Sans couldn't help snorting with laughter. "Oh man, I can't imagine Black Hat getting hugged by a teddy bear. What about you, ghost boy? Ehahaha." Sans laughed and snorted for another minute or so.

Danny sniffled giving a small chuckle "It would help make him not as scary."

Flug nodded "Oh trust me, it is a sight." Flug nudged Sans "Stick around long enough and you might see it. Get on 5.0.5's good side and he might help you out of a dangerous situation one HP boy."

Instantly Sans sobered up. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't bandy that particular bit of knowledge around, especially with a hero here and if your boss is as sadistic as you claim." Sans hadn't missed the fact that Danny had relaxed a little with their friendly banter, perfect, his muscles were nice and loose. He formed a fist and sharp bones, both ectoplasmic and physical erupted from the table surface under the kid, piercing him in non-lethal but very painful places. The crunch of pierced skin was so satisfying.

Flug chuckled "Don't act like Black Hat doesn't already know." Flug had just finished stating that when Sans summoned the bones causing him to jolt back with a gasp at the suddenness. "Fuck, you little shit."

Danny shrieked arching off the table trying to get away from the pain before flopping back down the bones piercing deeper into him. Panting, Danny's head lolled over to face the villains his eyes glazed and ready to pass out due to the pain.

"Hmm, that's no good. The kid is already giving up. Hey buddy, you wouldn't happen to have something to force him to stay awake, now would you?"

Flug nodded giving Danny a shot that made his pupils dilate and his body shake with forced awakeness.

As Flug stepped up beside him, Sans took the distracted moment to take in the view from behind. He had spent the whole time with this man beside him or in front of him. The view from behind wasn't too bad if he did say so himself.

Flug turned back around catching Sans looking low, but not low enough to be looking at the kid. Was Sans checking him out? Flug blushed thankful for the paper bag he wore. "There you go. He should be awake for the next 12 hours."

"Perfect. You sure there is nothing you want to try with this kid?" Sans checked.

Flug nodded "He's a child with powers. I would rather experiment on adults with fully devolved powers."

"Devolved?" Sans raised a bone brow and turned back to Danny, "Hey kid, activate your ecto for me." He had released the magic so only the physical bones remained. He poked the kid's side.

Hiccuped whimpering and sobbing softly "I-I don't know… W-what what do you mean? I-I don't understand p-please." Danny gave a small choked sob hoping for the pain to stop. What did this skeleton what from him. Everything hurt so much!

Summoning an ecto-magic bone, Sans twirled it between his fingers. "Like in the office with the big man. When you were phasing. Don't play dumb boy, it will only make it harder on you." He grinned.

Danny whimpered not knowing why he would want Danny to do that? The magic cuffs wouldn't let him phase away so what was the point. Danny gave a small jerky nod doing it anyway his form turning transparent. "Th-there…"

The second his form became the shimmery transparent, The bone spinning through Sans fingers shot forward, piercing through to the table.

Danny shreaked his form flickering a half second before steadying on his transparent form elsewise having another bone piercing painfully into his chest.

Flug jolted "Stop that! Why do you have to do shit like that you scare me half to death every time."

Flug's outburst caused Sans to jump, effectively canceling out the latest piercing bone. Turning back to the doctor, Sans couldn't help asking, "What were you expecting, a tickle test?"

Flug huffed crossing his arms "Fuck you. No, I wasn't expecting a tickle test. I just was hoping you wouldn't lure you victim into a false sense of security before performing each test. If you want to experiment on him do so. Don't fuck with him."

"I think I've made it perfectly clear that I'm going to experiment on him. He isn't getting out of that. If he relaxes or thinks I'm going to give him mercy at this point in the game, well, he obviously isn't paying much attention. Anyway, I thought you were enjoying watching me work the boy over." Shrugging Sans whipped an arm out over the boy and the physical bones disintegrated into dust, mixing with the blood on the table. "Well, now that I know that regardless of whether he is in flesh or his ecto-magic, I'm done with him for now."

The tube that had been spinning in magic stopped and was lowered so Sans could look at it, and after a few seconds he applied magic to it. It turned a luminous green before blackening and turning to dust in the tube. He hummed and set the tube on the counter.

Flug huffed not enjoying the condescending tone Sans took with him. Walking over to the table Flug asked "What's wrong short stuff?"

"His magic and mine can't mesh. It was same with all the other Soul data we collected Underground. I was hoping there might be some difference if the sample were fresh and still alive, but apparently not. I applied a certain kind of magic to the plasma in that tube and while it reacted differently from other samples, I'm putting that down to his accessibility to access his abilities." Sans sounded genuinely put out.

Flug nodded along to Sans's explanation. Leaning against Sans's back to look over his shoulder to better see the useless sample. "Disappointing."

Heaving a deep sigh, Sans let Flug's natural heat permitted through his sweat jacket. "You're a fucking tease, you know that, right?" He placed his now shaking hands on the counter to steady them.

Flug chuckled leaning closer "What was that?"

A blue sparkling sweat broke out on his forehead as he wondered what he was supposed to do in this situation. "You heard me, you damn twig." He huffed.

Flug chuckled backing away to hop up onto his desk. "Poor skeleton, you got another bone hiding in your pants?"

Sans glanced down quickly, a panicked look flashing across his face before a blue blush blossomed over his cheekbones.

Flug cover his mouth his bag crinkling as he laughed "I was just teasing you, do you really have something down there? Magic perhaps? That would be an interesting experiment. How does skeleton magic work?"

Danny flushed a bright blue trying to block out the conversation. Were they really flirting? Were they going to kiss or-or worse right here?! In front of him?! He didn't want to make any noise in fear of the torturing experiments starting back up, but Danny would rather be far away from whatever was happening between the two.

"Well, most magic, for any monster, is a matter of mastering the manipulation of our Souls for materialization beyond yourself or upon another. When it comes to our bodies though...well. The magic sort of does whatever our souls really want, regardless of what is appropriate. It can be a pain." The blush on his face hadn't disappeared, and since he had turned to look at Flug, he had stuffed his hands back in his pockets, forcing the front down as much as possible.

Flug bit his lip thankful for the paper bag. "What does your Soul really want?"

The look Sans cast him was pleading for mercy. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" Almost his whole skull was blue by this point.

Flug smirked crooking a finger at Sans and beckoning him closer "Come here Sans, I won't make you beg."

His eyelights blew up almost taking up his sockets before narrowing to pinpoints. Bouncing a toe as he debated, Sans finally nodded and moved forward until he was right in front of Flug. He wasn't really sure where to go from here. He never really got this far with anyone else before.

Flug smiled hopping off the table and sweeping Sans into his arms sitting him on the table instead. "There, you go shorty." Flug leaned in close resting his elbows on either side of Sans's knees "So Sans, have you ever kissed a man before? A human at that?"

Clamming up, Sans could only shake his head as his eyes looked at the bag and wondered what was going to happen next.

Flug chuckled at Sans's sudden shyness lifting his bag until his smirking lips showed, "Would you want to?"

A barely perceptible nod was all Sans could manage.

Flug smiled leaning forward until his lips pressed gently against Sans's teeth. He moved slow incase Sans wanted to pull away. His tongue poking out and swiping along Sans's teeth before pulling away slightly. "How was it?"

Black empty sockets were all that graced Sans face for a few moments as his magic attempted to figure out what to do with itself. Finally he took a breath and his magic, which had went dead for a moment, flickered back and his eyelights flickered back fuzzy but focused at the same time. "Damn, that's what I've been missing." His voice was husky. He subconsciously ran a long, thin blue tongue over his teeth where the sensation of Flug's own had just been.

Danny froze the magic holding him in place vanishing. Was this a trick? Once he realized that bones or other horrific things wasn't going to hurt him Danny quickly phased through the floor flying off into the night to lick his wounds and never go near Black Hat Incorporated ever again.

Flug chuckled pulling Sans into another kiss, licking at the blue tongue that showed itself.

Shivering with want, Sans didn't notice when his body moved of its own volition and found himself holding the back of Flug's neck, pressing their bodies together in desperation.

Flug hummed into the kiss his tongue pushing between Sans's teeth to explore inside of Sans's skull. Flug felt his bag slip off, but he merely grabbed Sans by his jacket and pulled the skeleton closer and into a deeper harsher kiss.

A strong hand grabbed the back of Flug's lab coat, lifting him up and away from the kiss roughly to face the large,angry red eyes of a skeleton. "What do you think you are doing to my brother?!" He turned to Sans, "And you, what are….Who are you?" Going rapidly from angry to confused, the large skeleton continued to stare at Sans confused while holding Flug aloft by the back if his jacket still.

Flug gasped shrinking into himself in fear. At first Flug thought Black Hat had grabbed him, before realizing that another skeleton had snatched him up. "You-your Sans's brother?" Flug gave Sans a withering glare whispering "I thought you said your brother wasn't scary!"

Flicking his eyes from Flug and back to the tall skeleton in black and red he could see similarities, but it definitely was not his brother. "I don't know this guy!" He did look familiar though.

Flug looked to Sans "Well do-do something!"

Fell stared at Sans a few more seconds before he unceremoniously dropped Flug and straightened himself. "Sans? Fuck, thought you were still...nevermind. You may return to your canoodling." Fell flushed red before marching out of the lab.

Flug huffed dusting himself off and shoving his paper bag over his head. Turning away Flug gasped "Shit the kid!"

Looking at the door that the other had just left through, he had the distinct feeling he had met that skeleton before, he just couldn't remember where. Looking over to the table, he flinched when he saw it was void of any sign of life and filled with several punctures. "Oops?"

Flug sighed sliding a hand down his bagged face "I guess Black Hat won't be too mad since he passed the kid over to us. You take any notes on your findings?" Flug started straightening up the lab working his way back over to Sans innocently enough. Turning Sans's skull to face him Flug huffed out a breath "Next time, be a dear and not let the scary skeleton threaten your boyfriend." Flug turned back to his task of straightening up.

"Think he was threatening….Wait, what? Boyfriend?" Sans stared at Flug's back as he moved around.

Flug tilted his head looking over to Sans "Yes? Why are you just wanting a one night stand?"

Sockets wide, Sans quickly denied the idea. "No, no. Nothing of the sort, I just wasn't expecting it. I mean, stars...I have a boyfriend." He flopped back on the table and started at the ceiling repeating it several times as he tried to comprehend the idea and way his Soul was pulling at his chest.

Flug giggled lifting his bag to kiss the skeleton's cheek "Yes, you do."

Catching Flug before he could move away again, Sans kissed him chastely and pulled him flush to himself. The heat the human put off was intoxicating and the feel of his lips on his teeth was completely addicting.

Flug blushed at Sans's forwardness, but didn't pull away until he needed air. "Are you that excited? Never had a boyfriend before?"

"Never. I was always taking care of my bro. Never really had time for one… Also there was nobody in the Underground that ever really caught my fancy." Sans didn't let him go, but he couldn't hold his gaze as he admitted to always being alone.

Flug hummed giving Sans a quick peck to his nose cavity. "Interesting. I would have assumed that you've taken many lovers with the way you take charge. I haven't had many relationships of my own, but I can tell when there are good fish to catch."

"If it is fish you want, I know some fish people. I'm just a bag of bones." Sans was half serious. He wanted this to be real, but if he was just going to be something to pass the time, he would rather not get caught up in it.

Flug laughed rolling his eyes "I meant good fish as in the saying 'there are plenty of fish in the sea', Sans you are a wonderful catch. Smart, funny, and frankly evil enough to not cause problems."

Sans gave a grin, allowing a bit of his mania to show through. "Just bein' myself."

Flug grinned leaning forward and licking a strip along Sans's collarbone "I like you being yourself. I don't like fakes or liars. You are a lovely change of people."

Sans couldn't hide the shiver that ran through his bones. "Heh. So far I have to say that you ain't half bad yourself."

Flug practically purred biting down on the bone enough to be noticed but still gentle enough not to harm the skeleton. "Good to know~"

"Stars, that feels...fuck." he wrapped a leg around Flug's ass, pulling up so there was absolutely no room between them. The presence of something obviously not bone was made known as Sans groaned at the slight friction.

Flug chuckled nibbling more and sliding a hand down the front of Sans's shorts "Oh what do we got here?"

A bit of glowing blue drool dribbled down Sans chin and rocked his hips up into Flug's hand. "That would be my fun schtick bud." He finally managed to say. He is hands tightened fractionally around the back of Flug's neck and around his shoulder where he held on to keep himself tight and flush.

Flug tilted his head pulling back enough to look up at Sans as he rubbed roughly at the shorts "Oh? And am I allowed to see this fun schtick? Maybe touch too?" Flug smirked devious at his teasing.

"Fuckin' do it already. Please." Sans couldn't help but beg. This was his first time having anything other than his own hand and he had to admit that it was driving him just a bit beyond crazy.

Flug grinned his hand sliding down under Sans's shorts and stroking along the magic shaft he found. It was surprisingly warm and instantly piqued his interest in wanting to study Sans's magic. Wanting to learn everything about the skeleton in front of him. He wanted to know how Sans ticked. "As you wish~"

Sans head fell forward when he felt the dry but heated grasp of the man around his magic. Forcing his head back up, he pulled Flug's face down to kiss him again, looking for every stimulus he could find.

Flug chuckled into the kiss, Sans was beyond needy. Pushing Sans down against the desk, Flug hovered over him pushing off Sans's jacket and yanking off Sans's shirt to lick and suck at the ribs that hid beneath the clothing. "Don't worry, I will take fine care of you Sans~"

Eyelights flickering, he choked when the lab's chill air hit his sensitive ribs. The hot mouth that followed had him struggling not to arch into the touch.

He knew he should be more worried about the fact his Soul would be visible under his ribs, but other thoughts raced through what little thinking capacity he had left. He was glad he was on his back. He wasn't sure how humans would react to the fact he inked his bones. He never got to getting his ribs done, but his clavicles and the back of his spine were covered in swirling designs and echo plants. When he got worked up like this, the ink actually glowed with his magic overflow.

Flug chuckled at the small choked gasp he heard. He hesitated only a second when he saw the small glowing inverted heart hovering inside Sans's ribs. His Soul. It looked so delicate hovering there, nothing to protect it from someone wanting to harm it. Flug quickly continued slowly making his way down ribs sucking, licking, and nipping at them until he reached Sans's shorts. "Still into this?"

A keening whine echoed inside Sans's skull at the question. A heavy blue glow emanated from his pelvis up his spine making it very obvious something was in the shorts, if the wet bulge didn't already. "Please, keep going." Sans just barely managed to say.

Flug nodded pulling down the shorts looking at the blue magic before licking up the shaft. Licking around the tip Flug sucked the magic cock into his mouth bobbing lightly before pulling off. "This okay?"

Sans phalanges scrapped over the smooth steel of the desk searching for anything to ground him as the hot, wet heat surrounded and suctioned over him. His back arched before snapping his body over so he was curled around over Flug's head just as he came off, asking so sweetly. "Great stars. You really are villainous." He huffed even as his hands found purchase on the back of the bag and gave a small push back to his cock so he could that amazing sensation again.

Flug laughed before bobbing on Sans's cock again. Licking around the magic and sucking at the tip.

All Sans could manage were strangled moans as the tips of his phalanges tightened until the sound of tearing paper was heard. Magic beads rolled down his skull, falling into and on his sensitive bared bones.

Flug blinked up to Sans his sight no longer hindered by the paper bag. Nuzzling the cock Flug gave a small huff. "You owe me a paper bag."

"Sure bud, whatever floats your boat." Now that he was seeing his face, Sans couldn't help running a knuckle up over his cheek, tracing his bone structure under the skin. Humans we're amazing.

Flug gave a small hum leaning into the touch. "Want me to continue? You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

His words sparked a switch in Sans's mind. "Shit, what about y-you?" He stumbled on the end as he realized he had no idea how to pleasure the other man. He didn't know where or how a human was sensitive. He had just been accepting all the pleasure and not even thinking of giving any.

Flug blinked laughing "You want to pleasure me?"

"Well, from what I've seen from all my friends who found someone else, they always seem to be doing mutually beneficial things. I guess I assumed this wouldn't be much different. Unless you don't want me to! That's fine too! I wouldn't want to force myself on...ah you." he realized how shitty the last part sounded as he realized Flug's face was still next to his cock.

Flug hummed smiling softly up to Sans "You are quite different from my past partners." Standing Flug gathered Sans's shorts off the floor and grabbing his shirt and jacket. Smirking Flug pulled Sans into his arms, letting the skeleton's legs wrap around his waist. "Let's go to my room~"

"If I knew where it was, I'd just 'port us there. Walking is so overrated." He tightened his legs around Flug's waist. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened before me?"

Flug chuckled walking through the halls with ease. Leaning down Flug gave Sans a soft kiss. "Mostly just being used until I couldn't take it any longer. I was mainly a pleasure tool to my partners, though don't be upset. I enjoy pleasuring my partners. Just not many wanted to pleasure me."

"Can't see why not. You're gorgeous and quite good at what you do." Sans deep voice bubbled with suppressed laughter.

Flug flushed a bright crimson surprised at the compliment. "Th-thank you."

"I like red on you. It's pretty." He dragged the backs of his sharp carpals over the bright coloration, curling them around Flug's ears.

Flug shivered giving a low whine. Kicking open his door and closed again, Flug pushed Sans down into the sheets "Fuck you deviant little thing. Does your magic work with other holes or are you planning on fucking mine~"

"My magic is very flexible." He gasped, eyelights blown wide with the handling. "Whatcha got in mind, but I'd love to fuck you someday."

Flug hummed pulling Sans into another deep kiss, his hand wandering down to Sans's magic again. Stroking along Sans's cock Flug decided that he wanted to test how magic felt inside of him. Pulling out of the kiss Flug husked out his decision into Sans's neck "Fuck me."

"All to gladly." His grin got wild and his left eye lit up a second before he rolled out of the way. Using his magic, he had pushed Flug into the sheets and now pulled himself over on top of the man. He released his magic once Flug was down and ran his phalanges down Flug's coat covered back. "Clothes will have to come off my friend. Fucking you dressed will be uncomfortable for both of us."

Flug chuckled from where his face was pressed against the pillows. Wiggling he shucked out of his lab coat and tugged his shirt over his head. "Be a dear and help me with my pants."

Easily slipping his bones under the waistband of the jeans Flug wore, he popped the clasp from behind and pulled them over his ass and right off, only nearly getting hung up on Flug's feet. With the man completely bare before him, Sans could see the marks of a tough life marking his skin. Raised white lines crossed his back and healed over dark punctures littered his sides and legs. The kid had gone through Hell and come back and he was still amazing. Now he was all his. Pressing up close, Sans wrapped his hands around the jutting hips provided him and rubbed his dick along the line of Flug's ass and took in the view.

Flug gave a small gasp shivering, Sans's bones were chilled while his magic was a contrasting warmth. "You're not scared are you? I am your first lover, correct?"

"I would be a liar if I said I wasn't nervous or said I wasn't afraid I am going to hurt you. I ain't small in that department as you saw and well, yeah, you're my first so no experience leaves me a bit unsure." Sans bit his tongue between his teeth before he kept rambling on and killed the mood entirely. "Hate to ask buddy, but could you give me a pointer or two?"

Flug chuckled looking over his shoulder. "Don't worry, I can talk you through it. Have you ever worked with your other magic? You need to prepare me, stretch me out before you pound me into this mattress."

Sans looked at his sharp tipped fingers. "I can try coating my fingers in a magic bubble of sorts. It should wrap them like your skin wraps your bones." He focused and a film formed over the tips until it covered his entire hand, then he gave it a bit of mass until his hand glowed bright blue and resembled a human hand. "Like that?"

Flug tilted his head reaching for Sans's hand and bringing it closer to inspect. Flug hummed approval when he felt the soft squishiness of the magic, it was almost like skin. Grinning Flug brought the fingers to his mouth licking at the magic and sucking on the digits.

Sans felt his magic flicker with the show Flug was providing him, but forced it to stay in place.

Flug let the fingers pop out of his mouth covered in his saliva. "You want to stretch me out? One at a time if you would."

A bit nervous, Sans nodded and brought the wet fingers of his magic to Flug's ass and carefully slid one in. It was so much tighter and hotter than he had been expecting. Flug's mouth had been heaven, but his ass was ecstasy. He wanted more than ever to fuck that ass now.

Flug gave a small sound revelling in the feeling of Sans's magic. "You-you can put another in."

Nodding, Sans took an unnecessary breath to ease his shaking and slid in another digit and started twisting and curling them, feeling out the cavity and slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle that wrapped around his knuckles.

Flug shivered giving a small pleased sound "Y-yeah just like that."

Flug's words brought a pleased smirk to Sans's face and he carefully added a third finger, pushing them all deep as they could go and curling them in every direction, enjoying the feel of his walls moving under his magic skin.

Flug gave a whine arching into the action "Fuck Sans."

"What is it? You ready for more?" Sans couldn't help but tease as he watch Flug come undone.

Flug nodded clinging to the sheets. "Yes, Sans fuck me please."

Sans barely held back groan at the sight before him. Pulling his hand out, he dispelled his magic from it, allowing more for his cock, which by now had started to hurt a bit. Lining his tip up with the red, puffy hole, he gripped Flug's hips and thought to ask, "You want this slow and easy or hard and fast. Not sure how long I can hold out for ya bud." He breathing was quickly becoming shallow.

Flug grinned over his shoulder "Fuck me till I can't walk tomorrow~"

The grin that Sans threw back held onto that promise. Tightening his grip on Flug's hip, he slammed his entire length up to the hilt home in his ass with a grunt, followed by a groan as the stimulation hit him in waves and he nearly collapsed over Flug's back.

Flug gave a loud moan closing his eyes and gripping the sheets "Fuck Yes!"

Pulling most of the way out until his head was the only thing left in, Sans slammed forward again, rocking his pelvis against Flug to get as deep as possible. "Tell me what you want." He growled.

Flug moaned arching into the thrust "Harder! Faster!"

Sans growled low in his chest and complied, using Flug's hips for leverage, he increased his speed and rammed his ass as hard and fast as he could. Moving a hand, he pushed Flug's upper body deeper into the pillows, opening up his ass for better access and continued to ram him hard without break. "Let me hear you." He demanded.

Flug moaned throwing his head back as much as he could "Fuck! You little liar! You're fucking me like a whore."

With a snarl, Sans managed to slam into Flug harder in a few uncontrolled thrusts before releasing his magic deep into Flug. As he gave those last thrusts and buried himself deep, he wrapped his hand around Flug's own rigid member and with a firm grip, stroked him rough and fast.

Flug cried out as his orgasm was forced from him, causing him to stiffen and shake as he came on the sheet and his stomach. "Sans~"

His desire completed, Sans magic faded out, letting his excess magic seep from Flug's abused hole. Sans for his part collapsed on top of Flug completely spent. "Stars damn it all. That was amazing. You are amazing Flug."

Flug gave a weak chuckled wiggling out from under Sans and wrapping him in his arms. "I think you are a liar. You were amazing. No one's first time is that good."

"Well it was only that good cause of you pal." Sans argued as he cuddled into Flug's embrace.

Flug rolled his eyes "Sure. Well hope you can help me get around tomorrow, because Black Hat doesn't do sick days."

"Sure thing. Let me message my bro and we can take a nap for now though. How's that sound?" Sans yawned as he cast around the room for his clothes so he could shoot his brother at text. Pap was bound to go into a frenzy if he wasn't home in the evening. It had happened so many times when he would fall asleep at his post.

Flug nodded kissing Sans's skull. "You going to let me meet this brother of yours? Or are you afraid my evilness will corrupt him?"

"You want to meet my brother?" Sans was a bit surprised. He also was a bit unsure of introducing Flug just yet. His brother certainly was not the evil sort.

Flug chuckled "Of course. He is very important to you, is he not?"

"Well yeah." Sans pulled himself into a sitting position to face Flug.

Flug raised up on his elbows. "Then why wouldn't I want to meet him? He's important to you and I want to make my boyfriend happy."

Sans blushed when Flug referred to him as his boyfriend again. It was still so new and amazing. "Well, if you really want to I am sure I can set something up. He is completely obsessed with humans and I am sure would love to meet you, if only based on that." He smiled as he described his brother and how he would react.

Flug chuckled smiling softly. "You really love him, don't you? You're a good brother. Far better than a lot of people are."

"I can't imagine not being there for him. I raised him since he was just a babybones. He has been my entire life." The love Sans felt shown in his words, but his face looked sad, tired, and a bit wistful.

Flug hummed pulling Sans into a kiss. "Well, I do hope you have a bit of room for me in that life. I wish I had grown up with someone as devoted as you are. Your brother must be something special."

"That he is. Didn't you have anyone growing up? You can't have been in this place all your life." Sans gestured around the small room they were in.

Flug laughed "No, I've not been here my whole life. I've been here since my second semester of college. Before that I was between homes and before that I was in foster care. Not a really wonderful backstory. Black Hat was the first person to really give me a reason to live, so I've been here ever since, even if he has anger issues and I'm often overworked."

Sans nodded in understanding. "When our parents were murdered, we were on the streets for a while. We were lucky enough to have the king looking out for us for a bit, then a bartender in Snowdin took us in. We stayed with him for a while until I was able to support us, then I got us our own place. I guess neither of us has had an easy life."

Flug hummed nodding pulling Sans close "I guess not, but that is what got us here."

"That is true enough." Sans laughed as he let his body be pulled into Flug before he wrapped himself around the naked man and nuzzled into his collar.

Flug shivered nuzzling back "You think you want to stay with me after this? Think I might make this job worth it?"

"Heh, even if I didn't get the job, I think I would like to continue what we started. I haven't had a relationship before, but I like what I am feeling with you. That is not to say I don't want the job, but, eh. I'm gonna stop digging my hole now." He laughed deep in his chest.

Flug laughed pulling him into another kiss. "You have the job, I like the idea of having you close to me. I'm not going to let you escape me now."

"Hmm, is that a threat or a promise." Sans breathed in his ear after the kiss, taking the chance to bite gently on the shell and drag his slightly longer eye-teeth down the inside.

Flug shivered giving a small pleasure filled noise "Both, definitely both."

"Good." Making his way down his neck, Sans left bites and nibbles along Flugs skin, occasionally laving over a bite with his tongue when he bit a bit too hard.

Flug moaned "Fuck Sans, you are going to get me addicted."

"Sounds fine with me. I'm already addicted to you." he dragged his sharp-tipped phalanges lightly down Flugs sides, tracing his ribs lightly as he found and swirled his tongue around a nipple, raising it before biting it lightly.

Flug gasped shivering "Ah-Fuck Sans!"

Grinning around the nub in his mouth, Sans lets his hands continue drifting south on the outer edges of Flug's body until just below his hips, then starts tracing up again, being sure to catch every angle of Flugs angular hips under the tips of his bones.

Flug shivered twitching under Sans's touch. Flug barely held back from arching into the touch and giving a low moan, Sans was just touching him in all his favorite areas, and those claws! Damn Flug would love to get ripped apart by them. Huffing a desperate breathe Flug looked up to the skeleton, "Sans, what-what are you up to?"

Pulling off the now swollen nub Sans looked up to meet his eyes. "Take a guess." He challenges with a sly grin before attacking Flug's other nipple. Simultaneously, he shoots one hand down to grab Flug's balls and begins kneading.

Flug moaned arching into the hand "Sans!" Giving a small whine Flug huffed "I didn't think you would be up for a round two."

"Normally I'm pretty lazy. Guess you found just the spot to get me moving." He groaned into Flug's skin and gave a small accidental thrust of his hips. His magic was still forming and hadn't yet settled into a shape again.

Flug groaned his hands reaching down and laying against Sans's hips fingers rubbing at his iliac crest before yanking Sans close to grind against his magic. "I guess I'll need to press that spot more often~"

Sans jumped as Flug's thumb caught the edge of one of his glowing tattoos that trailed around his pelvis base, releasing a high keening whine and going stiff for moment.

Flug jolted blinking up at Sans before smirking "Oh that feel good?" Leaning up to see what made Sans react that way Flug gasped running his fingers along the tattoos that spread across Sans's bones "They are beautiful… What are they? Birthmarks? Tattoos? Can you even tattoo bones?"

As Flug's hands passed over each design, Sans barely held back from screaming in pleasure. This guy had no idea what he was doing to him. All he could do was ride it out and bury his face in Flug's chest as tears fell down his face from the extreme stimulus. He had to grab the sheets to avoid digging his claws into Flug's skin.

With his little experiment earlier he had noticed his claws went through the kid and he didn't want to hurt Flug that way, yet. That had been part of why he had been rough with the boy, he wanted to know what the human body could take. He never thought a human could put him in this state though.

Flug looked down at Sans slightly concerned. "You okay? Feel too good hmmmm? Are you… crying?" Flug yanked his hands away as if burned "Fuck, Sans am I hurting you?!"

The second Flug removed his hands Sans collapsed, breath haggard. Between breaths he managed to get out, "Damn your hands. Never thought they would get touched. Fuck." Catching his breath, he raised his head to look Flug in the eyes and realized his panic. "I am fine. More than fine really. Can we continue and I'll explain later? Just be careful with my marks? They're really sensitive, like, connected to my Soul sensitive." He smiled hopefully.

Flug raised a brow and narrowed his eyes running an finger down a mark "I think we could spare some time and talk about these marks~ are they a good sensitive or bad sensitive?"

Upon Flug's finger making contact, Sans arced, jaws agape in a silent scream, drool starting to drip from his teeth and tongue hanging out. His toes curled, grasping at the sheets just as tightly as his hands.

Flug hummed testing a quick stroke against a large tattoo "Quite a reaction that these create." A slow stroke down the spine "Not a bad reaction from your expression. I think I like these~"

With the quick stroke, Sans nearly collapsed, jaw slamming shut, nearly biting his tongue in two to hold back an unholy scream. The trailing down the spine hit edges or went right through thick and thin marks. By the time Flug reached the base of Sans's spine, the victim of his pleasures was panting with want. His magic was so aggravated the marks themselves we're starting to seep and the magic in his pelvis had fully formed into a larger cock than before and just as hard.

Flug hummed tilting Sans's skull up to pull him into a kiss sucking on Sans's tongue. "I like these reactions you are making. Should I tease more?"

Panting, Sans could barely hold himself up. His magic had never been this aggravated. It felt like he was burning up, but he had never felt more alive. He didn't know if he could take more, but he never wanted it to end. For Flug's safety though, he should probably burn some of his magic off though.

Flug tilted his head rolling them over so Sans was under him. Caressing his cheek bone Flug asked softly "Are you okay? Overwhelmed? Do you want me to stop? I can touch your other bones and not your marks if you want."

Putting a shaky hand to Flug's chest to keep some space between them, Sans averted his eyes ashamed. "Hate to do this to you Flug, but I need a small break. I can take you with me, or you can stay here and I'll be back in like five minutes. I swear, I will come back, I just need to blow off some magic. I don't want to hurt you." Large beads of magic covered his skull and ran down his ribs. He could feel the sheets under him heating up with the magic seeping out.

Flug blinked surprised and slightly disappointed "Um sure… I-I can wait here if you want… It is getting late, you might just go home. I don't want your brother to worry." Flug rubbed the back of his neck sitting up and moving away so Sans wasn't trapped under him. Trapped with him. Flug sighed passing Sans his clothes while starting to put on his own. "Maybe we can talk more tomorrow."

Accepting his shorts, Sans slipped them on quickly, they weren't exactly comfortable with the huge erection he was sporting, but he could put that aside for his boyfriend, who he could tell was taking things all wrong. The second the human had got both a shirt and his pants on, Sans grabbed his hoodie and the back of Flug's shirt and teleported. He made sure he made a huge jump. Death Valley seemed appropriate. The cool sand under his heels gave way once they popped into existence though and knocked him right on his back. He could feel the gritty pieces sticking to his dripping magic on his bones. "Cheer up. You really think I'd skip out on ya?"

Flug gasped at the teleport the sand causing his legs to buckle under him and to fall into his back. Frantically looking around in awe Flug stuttered out amazed "Are-Are we in the dessert!? How far did you teleport us? This is! So AMAZING!"

Sans barely scrambled out of Flug's way when he fell. "Welcome to the valley of death, more commonly known as Death Valley." He was glad he had pulled him along now. The guy was starstruck. "Now let's get something strai-ah, straight." Sans had moved over to straddle Flug to get his attention and keep him in place. The close friction had not been anticipated. "I will never leave for flimsy reasons while we are…" he blushed deep blue, "are doing that. I really do have to release some magic or I could end up burning us both up. Okay?"

Flug blushed when Sans straddled him feeling the skeleton's hard cock press against his own almost made Flug rock his hips up to pleasure them both. Barely listening Flug did tune in for the last part turning a scared pale. "Your magic could burn us? Could you not just yank one out to release it? Why did your cumming not affect it? Should you have came more? Do you need help, I can help you cum."

If Sans thought he was blue in the face before, he certainly was now. "It isn't, wasn't...ah, it is not because of not cumming enough. You were essentially playing with my soul back there, which got it really excited. You remember I told you I was commander of the Underground? That wasn't for nothing. Normally my magic is pretty dormant. I'm a really lazy guy. Well, you got it all stirred up. My magic is more than just a sexual release, granted that usually helps when it starts acting up, but you really got it bubbling. May I show you? Please?" The teleport had temporarily taken the edge off the buring in his bones, now it was back full force and he could feel magic dripping all over his being.

Flug blushed at Sans telling him that he was able to accomplish something like boiling his normally dormant magic. Nodding Flug shooed at Sans making sure not to touch him. "Yes, of course! Go ahead. I-I would love to see more of your magic."

"This will be combat magic, but it can be pretty too. Watch." Sans carefully pushed himself up and tossed Flug his jacket. The desert could be pretty cold at night. Steadying himself against a nearby cactus as the world was starting to spin, he set himself to summon at least seven blasters. As he raised a hand, he decided heck with it and went with three times the count. He was feeling overpowered at the moment. He could handle this. As his hand dropped, they appeared all over the area within a hundred foot vicinity and fired criss-crossed blazes, erupting in fire-work like explosions across the sky. He kept them up until he felt his magic come back down into a more manageable level.

Flug gasped staring at the magic beams in amazement. Sans was so powerful! The show of force and he could feel the energy that came from the beams; his red hair starting to friz with the electricity. Flug took the chance to look closer at the markings engraved into Sans's bones. They were beautiful. Maybe Flug could talk Sans into not wearing a shirt more often?

"Enjoy the show?" Sans grinned from where he leaned against the cactus. He was no longer sweating either.

Flug nodded excitedly "Yes! Could your beams turn sand into glass? Will magic cause the same effect as heat would? Could I examine one of your skulls up close? I mean sometime-anytime you would let me…" Flug blushed getting excited over the new discovery of Sans's magic.

"Sure, how do you think we got most of the glass in the Underground. Between the king and queen's fire magic and my blasts, glass was pretty easy to get. As for the same effect as heat, that is dependant on the application. My bones earlier didn't burn you, right?" He nods as he points out that obvious and often overlooked fact. "As for looking at the skulls, I don't see why not. They are similar to the one we were looking at down in the lab with the amalgamates. Now, on a separate note, how about before we get too sciency, how about we take care of our mutual problem, ey? And also, do you see now why I wanted to blow off some magic before? Imagine all that going with the little bit I filled you with." He smirked and winked.

Flug nodded along excitedly to Sans's explanation. When Sans brought up their hardness Flug flushed nodding. "I wouldn't be against being treated to a power show like that, but with what you have down under your shorts."

"Any place special you'd like to go for that? We can go quite literally anywhere, but I don't think sand is gonna be all the comfortable for either of us." He kicked at the fine particles underfoot and scraped some off his arm that had clung initially.

Flug chuckled pulling Sans into his arms "Where ever you want to take me. This is amazing though. I would love to see how far you could go one day."

Wrapping himself around Flug in return, he murmured, "Just a tip, don't try to visit Jupiter, not fun." and winked. In a blink, they were in a messy dim room. A mini tornado spun next to a desk covered in papers and a lamp had been left on, spilling light over the corner it was tucked into. Sans proceeded to fall backward onto the unmade bed behind them and slipped a hand down his shorts as he watched Flug react to the latest change of scenery.

Flug blinked his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Looking around Flug gasped "Where are we? Who's room are we in? Is this-is this your room? Is that a trash tornado! How did you get it to stabilize itself?!"

Laughing Sans winked. "Well ya know, there is this really complex concept out there." He paused for dramatical effect. "We monsters have this awesome quality that allows us to use...magic." he burst out laughing. "But yeah, this is my room. I figure we shouldn't be bothered here. My bro is normally out training at this time." He patted the bed beside him, "So why don't we get down to business?"

Flug rolled his eyes laying down tugging lightly on the back of Sans's neck so he could kiss him. "So you want to fuck me into your mattress or me to suck you off? I'm fine with either," Flug smirked licking his lips "I do like the feel of your magic inside of me~"

"Well then, your ass is mine from now on." Plucking at Flug's clothes mischievously, "But these will have to disappear again. That is one thing my magic can't circumvent easily." He rolled away to quickly shuck his own shorts and lock his door, after writing a hasty note and sticking it to the outside of his door incase his brother came home early or they took longer than he could hope for.

Flug chuckled stripping off his clothes and chunking them into the tornado. Flopping back onto the bed Flug raised his ass high shaking it at Sans "Well here you are, it's all yours~"

Looking over to the bed, Sans chuckled. "I want your hands on me this time. Get on your back." He instructed. Never was he so happy to have watched so much human porn from Alphys's anime collection.

Flug blinked rolling over. Most of his past partners didn't want to see his scars or mixed colored eyes, he was used to getting plowed into blankets or sheets. Awkwardly Flug held open his arms for Sans "Like this?"

"You sure you've done this before? I'm only going off some dvd's that fell from the surface years ago." Sans laughed lightly as he crawled onto the bed and fit himself between Flugs legs easily. Being a skeleton had perks like he could fit almost anywhere. He couldn't help tracing the contours of Flug's face again. He was utterly captivated by how the man's face moved with every emotion. The skin was amazing and so soft.

Flug frowned sticking out his tongue "Yes, I've done this before you ass." Biting his lip and looking away he admitted "I just don't normally do this position. Not many people want to look at me while having sex…"

"We can go back to the other way if you prefer?" Sans sat back quickly as if burned. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the guy. It sounded like he had a few nasty partners before himself and he didn't want to do anything to put himself in the same category.

Flug blushed "No-no it's fine." Looking up through his lashes Flug smiled "It would be nice to see you while we are having sex. I missed your cum face earlier, I bet it's adorable~"

Flushing dark blue, Sans hesitated a moment before moving slowly over Flug again. "Okay, but please tell me if it ever becomes too much. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or let you think I'm using you." He worried at his teeth, something that he had been told by his bartender looked strange, but it was a nervous tick. He didn't even notice when he started tracing lines of definition and the bones that pushed against Flug's skin on his chest, going back and forth, catching and tracing scars along the way. He was just mesmerized.

Flug gave a pleased sound pulling Sans down so he could kiss him. Touching Sans's teeth Flug smiled "You look cute when you do that."

Giving a squeak when he was brought down, Sans allowed himself to be taken into the kiss. "What was I doing?" He nipped at Flug's lips, gently biting and pulling on the lower of the two succulents.

Flug groaned at the gentle abuse to his lip. "Your teeth. You were doing something with your teeth. You looked cute and maybe nervous like you had a secret to tell. What is it? You can tell me~"

"S-Secret? No, nothing like that! I-I just really like your skin is all. You are absolutely beautiful. Stunning. I can't believe I managed to score with such an amazing human I guess is all." Sans glanced away.

Flug flushed crimson covering his face with a small embarrassed squeak.

"Oh no you don't!" Growled Sans playfully, catching his hands and pinning them to either side of his head. "I wanna see that gorgeous face, especially when it gets all red like that." He leaned forward and licked a stripe up Flug's neck to his ear before latching onto his ear and running his tongue around the shell. He allowed some of the static that his magic could generate run through his tongue. In low voltage, it usually helped him get off when he was alone, maybe it would have a similar effect on humans.

Flug moaned clenching his hands into Sans's. "F-fuck. What was that?"

"You like it?" Sans whispered into his ear, letting his breath blow over the now damp skin.

Flug gave a small nod his eyelids fluttering "Yes, I-I like it a lot."

"Noted." Sans carefully wrapped his hand in the same current filled magic outside of their vision as he continued to attack Flug's face neck and ears, running his free hand through the bright red locks of hair. Once he was satisfied with the magic coating his hand, he slid it between the two of them and simultaneously kissed Flug and gripped his cock.

Flug moaned shivering at the touches and nips "Fuck Sans stop teasing me! Fuck me already! Please~"

"Hmm." Sans humed into his skin, licking and nipping his way down Flug's chest, ignoring his pleas as he continued to tease, biting and wrapping his very mobile tongue around the nubs and scraping his claws down Flug's sides with a bit more pressure, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave trails. His magic wrapped hand continued to pump at Flug's length slowly.

Flug moaned arching up into Sans's claws. Flug gave quick frantic thrust into Sans's hand as he whined shaking under Sans. "F-Fuck please~"

Tracing his way down to Flug's hips, Sans had to grip them with his free hand to force Flug into stillness and proceeded to gently sink his teeth into the skin. He may not be able to suck on the skin, but he could increase the current in his tongue, which he did and ran it over the sensitive area within his jaws. Carefully he drew a claw of his magic down the underside of Flug's dick at the same time, making the current in his hand remain the same as it had been.

Flug gasped eyes snapping open with a loud moan. His legs wrapped around Sans's spine yanking him close their cocks pressing together. "Fuck me~"

"As you wish." He dismissed his magic from his hand and focused it in his pelvis, the current becoming just as strong as it was in his tongue before grabbing Flug's knees and pushing them up to his shoulders. Lining his tip up to Flug's hole, he gave Flug a slightly crazed smile, "Scream for me babe." and slammed his entire length home. It was larger and longer than last time with his magic building again, but he still waited to make sure Flug could adjust once he was in.

Flug cried out at the suddenness of Sans's cock being inside him. "Fuck!" Panting out Flug looked up to Sans giving a weak smirk "About time."

"Oh, you're asking for it." Sans laughed. Pulling almost all the way out and lifting himself slightly off the bed, he dropped back down, slamming in and deep with the rocking of the bed forcing Flug to bounce up in the same motion.

Flug gasped throwing his head back with a moan. Clinging to the sheets Flug panted "Yes, fuck yes! Keep doing that!"

Grinning, Sans complied, getting faster as he got used to the motion. He was getting close, That much he could tell, and if the amount Flug was leaking, so was he. With an evil smirk, he carefully summoned a ring around Flug's member and let it shrink until it's size was just right. 'Let's see how long he goes before begging for release now' Sans thought before doubling down and pumping out a load into Flug's tight ass.

Flug moaned drooling as he was used thoroughly. Fuck he was so close to cumming, that's when he felt it. A pinch of skin as the ring tightened. Looking up at Sans in shock Flug opened his mouth to resist but couldn't stop his lewd moan as he was filled. Giving Sans a halfhearted glare Flug huffed "What are you doing? I was about to cum."

Sticking out his tongue, Sans laughed. "How many of my loads do you think you can manage before that has to come off?" He challenged and began to slowly move again.

Flug groaned shifting with Sans as he started up again "Fuck you, you sexual deviant. How the fuck do you make me feel so good." Flug moaned leaning heavily into the pillows trying to focus on the feeling of Sans pounding him and not the tight ring around his throbbing cock.

Sans kept the pace torturously slow, occasionally giving a fast and hard thrust without warning as he built up for a new release. Flug didn't want to walk tomorrow, then he sure as hell wouldn't. Releasing one of Flug's legs, he grabbed Flug's wrist and guided it up to his back carefully and met Flug's eyes. "Be careful, but would you mind touching me as well?" he huffed between shallow thrusts.

Flug moaned hands twitching as he tried to concentrate. Flug pulled Sans closer so he could touch Sans's markings better his fingers grazing them lightly.

Groaning at the touches, Sans tried to put himself even deeper in Flug. He was definitely creating and expending more magic than he ever had outside of battle. With this much, he probably could have done much more than he ever had before. He didn't think he had this much in him. "Fuck, Flug, you are so good." he moaned through clenched teeth.

Flug moaned his hands clenching at Sans's spine as he panted against Sans's collarbone "AH Sans! Fuck you're so deep"

The tightened grip had Sans gasping and he could feel the marks starting to drip again, but he couldn't and wouldn't stop this time. Bearing down, he pummeled Flug's ass, releasing another load in a short time. With his enlarged girth in place, it kept everything plugged up inside and he could feel it trying to come out. He took a second to catch his breath and leaned in close to kiss Flug deeply while he played with his willing victims balls.

Flug whined into the kiss. He could feel the sweat forming and the need to cum was a demanding pressure, but he couldn't admit defeat. Not yet. He could last a bit longer. Flug's eyes were pleading, he wouldn't last much longer, not with how Sans tortures him with pleasure.

As he pulled himself back up, Sans dragged his claws across Flug's chest, catching every inconsistency. He drew himself out and up, and just like how they had started, slammed himself back in. Now he could feel his release lubing up the inside of the hole and allowing him to come crashing back in that much quicker. As he drew back for a second stroke he also increase the current another notch. He didn't know how much Flug felt, but this had to be tangible by now.

Flug cried out his body twitching as Sans slammed back inside him. "Fuck! Fuck please!" Flug scrambled at the cock ring he needed to cum! He needed to cum right now! Sans was making his muscles clench down his whole body feeling like it was tingling with need.

Seeing Flug scrabbling for the ring, Sans grinned and pushed himself as hard as he could, determined to blow all the magic he could into his human before letting him go. He was slamming in hard and fast, there would definitely be bruises on both of them in the morning. Bone didn't bruise easy, but with the force and repetitive strikes, he was sure to have some marks on the front of his pelvis. Just as he was about to blow, he released the magic holding the ring in existence and let go, pumping all he could into the man, screaming his name.

Flug heard himself give a broken moan filled sob as Sans plowed him harder and faster than before. He tried to plead but he could only get put moans and whimpers. Flug's eyes rolled back when he felt the painful pressure release. Giving a moaned cry of Sans, Flug shook as streams of cum came shooting out of his cock. It was a painful euphoria. Flug fell back onto the mattress hard panting and bringing a weak arm up to scrub at his tears.

Collapsing onto Flug and releasing his legs, Sans felt like he was finally worn down. He had not been this active in years. As he lay over Flug, he could feel a slight bulge in the man's abdomen. "Think ya put on a little extra since we started?" He joked. He still hadn't pulled out, but he knew that when he did, it was going to be a mess.

Flug groaned feeling too weak to argue with Sans collapsing on him, until he mentioned the weight. "Wha?" Peeking down Flug blinked poking the small bulge "Wow… no wonder I feel so full. Damn, how much do you think you pumped in me you cum hose."

"Want to find out or keep it in for now? I'm sure I could set you up with a plug for now if you want it to stay. If you want it out though, we should probably go to the bathroom to make clean-up easier." Sans offered, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Flug's face.

Flug blushed chewing on his lip "Is it weird to want to keep it in?" Flug could feel himself get slightly excited about the effects magic would have on him along with the sexual desire to keep his lovers seed inside him.

"Not at all. At least I don't think so." Sans carefully sat up, shifting his cock that was still lodged deep in Flug. Between his hands he manifested his magic and began manipulating it until it looked like a professional leave-in plug. Looking at where they were connected, he knew that if he pulled out, his seed would be quick to follow. Then he had a thought that was as ingenious as it was evil. "How much more do you think you can take?" He asked, excited to see if he could fit the plug in as well as his cock, either beside each other or one behind the other.

Flug looked up to Sans before seeing his evil smile. He was in for something devious, but Flug wanted whatever Sans was giving him. "I'll take as much as you'll give me. You did claimed my ass as yours, babe~"

Spinning the plug in his hand, Sans set it centered with the end of his magic where it was buried in Flug. Looking up, he looked dead in Flug's eyes and began slowly pushing his dick even further than he could have reached on his own with the plug.

Flug's eyes widened as Sans's cock went deeper into him pushing against the cum load inside of him. Flug clutched the sheets his legs flopping open wider as he moaned lowly.

"That's right. Moan for me. Let me know how much you like having my magic and my dick put so deep inside you." Sans was loving the sight before him as Flug twitched with each passing moment of his magic going deeper.

Flug whimper gasping and muttering amazed "Fuck so... deep…"

Sans glanced down as he felt flesh contact his phalanges. Flug had managed to take the entire plug, plus his cock. Now for the part the man likely wasn't going to like, but at least it would allow him to move. He allowed his magic to solidify the plug seated in Flug and simultaneously released the thread of magic that was keeping his member in existence, letting it vanish from within Flug as if never there.

Flug gasped feeling empty and cum flowing down inside him before being stopped by the plug. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I dismissed my genitalia. It is a strain to keep it summoned if I'm not using it. The plug will keep my magic in you for now though." Sans explained while rubbing the still noticeable bulge in Flug's abdomen.

Flug blushed "Amazing… Um Sans could we… nevermind."

"Don't you 'nevermind' me. Whatever you want is important. What is it?" Sans caught his face before he could turn away.

Flug's blush darkened "Could we cuddle? We cuddled a little bit earlier and I wanted to know if you would let me stay a bit longer and cuddle me…"

"Oh Flug, of course! It is practically a requirement of post-sex couples to cuddle!" Sans demanded, remembering all the animes he had seen that made a point of that fact. Easily moving behind his boyfriend, Sans grabbed the kicked back blanket and pulled it over them, then snuggled up close. "This good?"

Flug sighed happily closing his eyes as Sans snuggled up to his back. "Thank you Sans. This is perfect."

"Hmm, anything else before we pass out for the night?" He yawned, tightening his hold fractionally before relaxing again.

Flug blinked turning to look at Sans confused. "Wait, what?"

Sans lifted his head slightly, one eye already shut. "Hope you wasn't plannin' on gettin' back" yawn "tonight. I'm bust. Don't worry. I told my brother on my note to make sure I am up early tomorrow."

Flug blushed his mouth opening in shock "Sorry I didn't think you would want me to stay…"

"And why not? You are my boyfriend and I just fucked you into my mattress. I'd say it is a safe bet that we are ours now. I'm with you til you decide you don't want me." he flopped back down into the pillow.

Flug blinked laying back down "Huh… You are different, Sans. I think a good different."

"Just now realizing that? Heh, I guess I need to work harder to prove I'm no abuser." Sans mused to nobody in particular.

Flug jolted hissing out "I'm not abused."

"Mhmm. That isn't what I'm gathering." Sans murmured, already half asleep.

Flug frowned huffing. Standing Flug tugged on a random shirt and began looking for for his pants.

Cracking an eye open, Sans saw Flug moving around and with what little magic he had left, grabbed Flug's soul, stopping him in his tracks. "What exactly are you doing?" he groaned as he pushed himself up so he was sitting in the bed.

Flug glared from where he was held in Sans's magic "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Sans was completely confused and released his magic hold, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden change of mind. His confusion was plastered over his face as he tried to add up events without success.

Flug huffed crossing his arms as he sat back down his legs weak. "Because you're an asshole. I'm not abused. I don't care what it may look like or seem, but I'm not abused. I walked away when I felt like it. No one kept me against my will. I like being hurt so you can shut the fuck up about this abused shit." Flug panted lightly feeling slightly relieved now that he got that out.

"Look pal, I am not one to judge. Okay, scratch that, I am a Judge, but that is completely different, and yeah, I am an asshole. Been told that before, but everything you have said tonight lead me to believe that whoever your past lovers were, they didn't treat you right. This is purely objective from what I've seen. To me, it looks like you have been used as little more than a doll, and while you may have been the one to end it, that doesn't change the fact that it was abuse. I refuse to use you and let you feel inferior in this...whatever it is we have going here. If you want me to hurt you, you will have to tell me when and how. I won't do it just because I can. That shit ain't right. I want to love you, not use you. There is a difference." Sans looked seriously disturbed and hurt.

Flug hiccuped giving a weak sob and turning to hug Sans. "Sorry…. You're right sorry. I'm broken… sorry…"

Sans wrapped him in a tight hug. "You are not broken. It's okay. I got you." Sans held him and whispered reassurances.

Flug clung to Sans careful of his markings "I'm sorry I'm a mess. I'm sorry. So sorry."

"You are fine. You are perfect." Pulling Flug close, he could feel his heart beating fast. "Flug, you are a very good person. Please, please, stay here with me. I want you with me. Don't be sorry. I love you." Sans wasn't sure what to say, but he knew that if Flug beat himself up, that wasn't a good road to go down.

Flug gasped looking up, facing Sans, tears in his eyes threatening to spill "Say-say that again. Please, Sans. I just-I need to hear it just one more time."

Looking directly into Flug's eyes, Sans said in a completely steady voice. "You are a good person, Please stay by my side. I want you to be beside me. Please don't apologize because" He took a breath, "because I love you."

Flug closed his eyes letting out the breath he had been holding and laying his head against Sans's shoulder. "Is this what it's supposed to feel like when someone says they l-love you? I feel so relieved. I feel so warm…"

"That sounds about right." Sans chuckled, then because he couldn't help himself, "It is the complete opposite of what you would have felt if you stepped outside right now." he then full out laughed but still held Flug.

Flug tilted his head "What's so funny? You think your warm words would keep me from a good night?"

Shaking his head, Sans snorted as he fought down his laughter, after all, it was summer on the surface. "Lemme show ya something. Carefully untangling himself from the blankets, he beckoned Flug to follow him to a window that was tucked into a corner. He didn't think twice about the fact that his tattoos would be back to their normal black appearance versus what Flug had seen before.

Flug stared at the black markings now that they weren't bright blue. It must be affected by Sans's magic. Flug had to hold back on planning different tests on the skeleton and instead looked at what he was showing him.

Reaching the window, Sans looked over his shoulder oblivious. "Com'ere," He beckoned and lifted a corner of the full blind covering the window to show the landscape outside.

Flug gasped pressing against the glass "Where are we? The arctic?!" Flug turned to Sans in fear "Tell me your brother can teleport."

Sans doubled over laughing. "No and no. We are in the Underground, one of the deepest parts of my sector. This is our house in Snowdin. As for my brother, he has so much energy he runs around this entire sector of the Underground several times a day."

Flug stared at Sans in awe "Could I possibly get some simple tests of him? Please?"

Sans face instantly darkened and his eyelights went out. "You can test me all you like, don't touch my brother. I will get you his doppelgangers from the other peaks, but do not touch him."

Flug gulped nodding "Promise. No test, no touch. Got it. Can do. Um… can you stop with the scary face and we get back to cuddles? Promise no touching the brother."

Sans face instantly brightened back up as if nothing had happened. "Sounds good to me." He hopped over a few piles of laundry and flopped back on the bed, digging himself back under the covers and turned over to watch Flug.

Flug sighed walking back over to the bed, though it had a bit of a waddle to it, and crawling under the blanket. "Sorry I suggested that. Brother is off limits. I'll be sure to remember that."

"He is all I have left. I will do literally anything to make sure he has a long, happy, and safe life. I couldn't subject him to tests of any kind. He is too naive to know better than to sign up for more hurtful tests so I can't exactly let him move to the surface alone. He would get taken advantage of in a Soul beat." Sans shivered and hugged Flug, hoping he would understand.

Flug smiled kissing the finger bones "You really are a good brother. I'll keep the others from bothering you or him about it. Black Hat will want to know so you have me talk to him."

"If he doesn't know yet, why tell him? My personal life is my own." Sans stayed huddled into Flug's chest.

Flug chuckled "I won't tell him, but if he asks about family or anything of the sort I can explain the situation. A simple ''he's too pure for this world,' won't work. Black Hat will see that as a challenge. I'll handle it. Your brother will be perfectly safe and happy as he should be."

Nodding, Sans muttered to himself quietly; small reassurances and promises as if he were talking to someone not there.

Flug sighed wrapping his arms around Sans and holding him close. "Thank you for letting me stay." Flug gave a yawn nuzzling Sans's skull.

As Flug embraced him, Sans came back to the present and nodded, yawning in tandem with Flug. "You are welcome to stay whenever you'd like." Sans assured him.

Flug hummed happily closing his eyes "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, and before I am out completely, Paps will take care of you in the morning. Don't have to worry about that. He's a great healer." Sans fell asleep the second he let his head hit the pillow.

Flug looked down at Sans's skull. Was his brother, innocent brother healing him…. Down there? Flug felt confused but guessed he would find out in the morning. If he woke up to a skeleton that wasn't Sans touching him inappropriately that would answer his question and give him a conversation to have with Sans.

* * *

Fell smirked as the short puny humans rushed to the other side of the street or at the very least off the curb to let him pass with plenty of room between him and them. Their fear was so amusing to watch and so well placed that he couldn't be offended. When he reached the high gates surrounding the hill of the Black Hat estate, he took in the property with an approving eye. Intimidating but not flaunting, isolated but completely surrounded, completely open from all sides but strategically placed to always have the upper hand. This villain had class and no small amount of brains. He quickly pulled out his cell and dialed the number he had already memorized for the company and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the expected answer from the other end.

Black Hat grinned answering the phone "Fell I've been waiting for you to call."

"I assume I am talking to the Black Hat?"

"The one and only." Black Hat purred pulling out Fell's application "Fell, your application does look quite menacing on paper, I want to know if all your words can be backed up, could you perform a demonstration for me?"

"Nothing less would be expected sir. What would you have in mind?" Fell didn't bother hiding the nasty grin that started to spread across his face and he leaned against a broken lamp post in front of the manor. He wasn't so cocky as to lean against the fence. He had done his research and knew the place had wicked defenses.

Black Hat grinned "Would a delivery be too hard on you? I wouldn't want to scare away the best applicant I've gotten."

"What do you take me for?" Growled Fell. "I'm not just some errand dog! With my skills, I figured a villain of your caliber would have recognized my Great potential. Perhaps I was mistaken." He huffed indignantly.

Black Hat chuckled "You are mistaken, I meant a delivery to me. Show me these great skills and bring me a hero, alive."

Fell laughed lowly. "Now that is more like it. Anybody in particular? I'm still relatively new to the surface and wouldn't want you thinking any less of my ability due to me bringing you a piece of junk of a hero."

Black Hat chuckled darkly "Oh I don't care about hero status, just bring me one worthy of the challenge of capturing."

"Where would you like this hero delivered. I am aware of your defense system sir. I am not fool enough to just march up to your door." Fell asked as he started making his way down the walk to find a place of information on local hero annoyances.

Black Hat "Worry not the defense system won't be a problem. Oh and Fell standing so close to a villains headquarters could get you killed."

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Fell chuckled. "With your leave, I think I would like to get started on this hunt." The dark glee in his voice was easily heard.

Black Hat chuckled "Oh and do be timely with this I don't want to wait forever." with that Black Hat hung up. This would be interesting.

With the line dead, Fell closed his phone and tucked it away in a pocket of his pants. He could always go to the local library or town hall for a hero listing or shake down a passing pedestrian for the information, but if he wanted to make a good impression, he knew he would have to go big. To do that, he still needed information though.

He had gone several blocks from the mansion now and found a children's park. Just his luck that it had several children. Children in the underground were dangerous, they knew they had to kill to live. Here, children were taught to never raise a hand to another. Scaring the ever-living daylights out of one of the would be beyond easy. The protective parents gossiping in the pavillions off to the side though, they would be the ones with the info and would likely try to become scarce with their children if they saw him. Time to have a little fun.

One of the kids, a little flesh-bag covered in pink with light blond hair in pink ribbons had run to the outskirts in an effort to outdistance herself from the others in some sort of game. Perfect target practice for Fell. In a flash of magic, red bones surrounded the small girl, causing her to scream in terror, alerting the adults and causing an uproar from children and parents alike.

The other kids abandoned her to run back to their parents even as the parents all ran forward to collect them. A petite woman, just as pale as her trapped offspring, stepped forward hesitantly. "Please, don't hurt her. She didn't do anything. Please just let her go." the woman begged. The child tried to grip the bone bars of her prison only to shriek in pain as the magic burned her small hands. The woman look fearfully to her child, then back to Fell in horrified panic. "What do you want?"

"Tell me where I can find the Hero's Headquarters. Give me full directions and I'll return your brat." The fear radiating off the woman massaged his soul in such a wondrous way.

The woman gave him directions, showed him an app on the phone that would navigate him there, swore to not alert them; to which Fell confiscated all their phones and shattered them with magic to their displeasure.

With all the info he now had, Fell dispelled the magic around the child and started toward the other side of town where the Hero's Guild was supposedly located. The app the woman had shown him proved to be most useful in its navigation abilities. There were so many more twists and turns on the surface than below ground.

The Hero's Guild was a large building full of shining windows and doors. One door on the side of the building three stories up opened and a man walked out falling before shooting up and flying away. A few hero's looked at Fell questioning but continued walking into or out of the building.

Looking around, Fell could tell that most of these "heroes" would be a bit of a challenge, but he was looking for one that would present to him a real problem. He strolled through the front doors and up to the reception desk and, loathe as he was to do so, gently rang the small silver bell on the counter to attract the attention of the receptionist.

A sickening soft looking woman dressed in pastels walked up "Oh hello darling how can I help you?"

Suppressing a grimace, Fell put on the best smile he could and asked "What heroes do you have in roster that are accomplished in handling the supernatural? I seem to have a bit of a problem and a friend referred me here. I'd handle it myself but my magic just isn't up to the job."

The receptionist smiled flipping open a booklet "Just wait one minute honey and I'll find ya one. I know the supernatural can me a bit scary even to you magic wielders. Oh here we are! There is a boy that can handle any supernatural problem you have. Sweet kid he is. Here is his card and information honey. Hope you get your problem fixed. Have a nice day."

Choking on one last smile, Fell smiled and accepted the card from the woman. Danny Phantom. Half-Ghost ghost-buster for all you're ghostly problems. A phone number was listed as well. Fell had an idea, an absolutely despicable idea. Using yellow pages, he quickly located one of the murderous ghosts from Underfell and invited them over with the promise of a good spar. Once he was off the phone with them, he gave this Danny hero a call. Who cares if one measly ghost gets it. The Great and Terrible Papyrus will be getting a hero and a job with the worst of the worst villains.

Danny answered his ghost cell. Ever since heroes hit big he made sure to have his Danny Fenton phone and a Danny Phantom phone. "Hello, how can I help your ghostly problems?"

"Hello, I seem to have acquired a rather murderous ghost and can't seem to handle it on my own. Would you mind lending me a hand, for a price of course?" Fell offered silkily. He was making his way home quickly and was glad of the short trip. It would be such a waste if the hero got there before himself.

Danny chuckled "Ghosts can be that way sometimes where are you and I'll be right there."

With a chuckle, Fell gave his address and simultaneously arrived at his place. "Blook, so glad you could make it. I actually have another coming to join us if you want to wait inside and make yourself comfortable, feel free."

Blook seemed unsure but a reassurance from Fell sent him inside where he quickly went to the kitchen to inspect the knives kept there. Those had been his favorite item back underground.

Danny arrived not long later phasing through the wall in his invisible form to not be spotted by any unaware guest. Spotting a ghost digging through knives. Danny returned to his visible form the kitchen unlatching his thermos and quickly sucking the ghost inside. "Hello? Sir? I've took care of your ghost. You no longer have to worry about it."

Fell, right behind the boy, brought down a heavy fist on his head. Just too easy.

Danny groaned falling to the ground his vision fading and reverting.

Grabbing a set of metal manacles that before may have seemed like a decoration from the wall, Fell clamped them on his victim's wrists. Magic inhibitors were built in as they had been standard issue for the royal guard underground and were meant to keep troublemakers from making more trouble. What a shame. Would this piece of shit really be good enough for the boss? He hoped so. He didn't want to talk to the pastel horror at the heroes guild again.

Danny gave a low moan waking up. "What's going on? Skulker?!"

"Nope, now be silent." Fell dragged his catch upright and sat him on the couch and searched for the thermos device the hero had used. He didn't think that Blook would appreciate being used as bait, but meh. Not his problem.

Danny jolted looking up at the skeleton "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Did I not say be SILENT?" Roared Fell as he turned on the boy with one eye blazing and the other completely black. He was not much for monologuing. It only gave a victim more time to escape.

Danny leaned back "You're one of those monsters from the underground, right? Why are you doing this? Who are you working for? I thought monsters were nice?"

Having finally found the thermos, Fell opened it and released Blook, who looked very annoyed.

"What in Hell Fell? What is going on." he demanded.

"Get lost. You were just bait." Fell snapped.

"BAIT! YOU FUCKING…" Blook didn't get much further than that when a sharp and deadly looking red bone sword was leveled between his eyes.

"I said get lost." Fell said evenly and completely ignoring Danny.

Danny frowned "You set me up. Why? What do you have to gain from this?"

"Why do humans ask so many questions?" Fell asked the walls.

"'Cause that mush inside their skulls takes up all the space for understanding Boss. Why else?" A shorter skeleton in a leather and fluff jacket walked over and flopped on the couch as if nothing were out of the ordinary with a slice of pizza in one hand and a bottle of yellow mustard in the other.

Danny blinked turning to the other skeleton "Hey help me. Let me go. I'm just a kid."

"Yer boss's toy. I ain't touchin' ya. Best ya can hope for is a quick death pal. Heh." He dug out a remote from between the cushions and flicked on the tv.

Danny groaned smacking his head against the floor since he wasn't able to do much else. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"Gag you if you don't shut up." replied Fell without hesitation.

Danny gave a small whine realizing he wasn't going to get any information out of the skeleton. He focused instead on how to get out of his bonds. Moving his arms and wrist he figured out that they couldn't be broken by brute strength. He couldn't phase through it either. His ice powers wouldn't freeze it. Maybe he could talk his way out when he gets to where the skeleton was going to take him.

Fell grabbed the boy roughly by an arm and tossed him onto a shoulder. "Do try to not make too much of a mess of the place Red. I just finished cleaning yesterday and it already looks trashed." He groused as he walked out of the house. Thankfully Black Hat's estate was only a few blocks away.

Danny gave a surprised shout. "Woah! Where are you taking me?"

With a sigh, Fell waved a hand a bright red bone gag formed in the kid's mouth. "Now do please shut up. It will only get bigger if you continue to talk." He just had to get a talker.

Danny made a sound of protest but settled down. He had to find a way out of this. He hasn't been this useless since Sulker or Vlad. Who was this guy?

Fell made his way down the walk as if nothing were out of the ordinary, but his guard was up. He knew he had a hero and people were likely to give him trouble over the fact. He hoped the defense system really would let him through to the manor.

Danny tried to wiggle out of the skeletons hold but the grip was almost painfully tight. Danny had hoped that the few people that passed would cause an issue with the skeleton, but no one made eye contact with them for longer than a few seconds.

When Fell reached the front gate, he noticed that there was no buzzer of any kind and made his way carefully past the high spiked cast iron, closing it behind him and made his way up to the front door. Up close the building has a sinister aura and for a moment actually intimidated the harsh skeleton. Then he shrugged and knocked upon the door.

The door opened on its own.

Danny desperately wiggled not wanting to go inside knowing it would be doom.

Looking around, there was no way to know which direction to go to find Black Hat, so Fell pulled out his phone and dialed the villain's number for a second time that day.

Black Hat chuckled answering "Hello, Fell I see you've brought me something. You work quickly. Bring it to my office fifth door on the left. Trust me you won't miss it."

"Yessir." Looking around, Fell quickly spotted a staircase started his ascension. He was still worried that the "hero" wasn't really up to Black Hat's expectations considering how easy it had been to catch them and how young they looked. Not even an adult. Was this boy really a hero worthy of his caliber or were humans just that easy to detain.

Danny grew pailer the further the skeleton took him. Frantically wiggling around. Black Hat's house! He was sure to be dissected! He heard all the rumors about Black Hat and his henchmen, they were deadly. More deadly than even his villains!

"Quit squirming!" Fell snarled as he swung the hapless hero from his shoulder and into a wall. He threw him back over his shoulder and soon found the large doors to what he could only assume would be Black Hat's personal office. With a nod to himself, he squared his shoulders and knocked.

Danny whimpered into the gag.

Black Hat grinned from his desk his office doors opening for Fell when his knuckles hit the wood. "Ah Fell, do show me what you brought me~" Black Hat practically purred.

Fell swung his capture to the floor, letting the boy roll a few feet before he stopped. "This is Danny Phantom. He is supposedly the best hunter of paranormal beings, specializing in ectoplasmic capture. Other than being absurdly talkative, he didn't put up much of a fight. Perhaps I was expecting too much of a human hero."

Black Hat frowned "He looks like a young boy. A pathetic one at that. Show me his powers. I want to see this hero."

Danny's eyes widened this would be his chance. Once he changed forms he could phase right on out of here.

Nodding, Fell moved forward to remove the shackles. He had no doubt that Black Hat had measures to insure people, especially heroes would not leave the mansion without his say so, and especially not leave his presence.

Danny quickly turned ghost once the shackles were off taking off to a wall and away from the villains.

Black Hat grinned a tentacle latching onto Danny's leg and yanking him back.

Danny cried out trying to phase out of the grip yanking on it when he couldn't.

"Ah young and naive. You did well Fell. I will call my scientist to deal with the hero. You're hired."

"Excellent. Thank you sir." Fell bowed with grace and watched Danny struggle with malicious amusement.

Danny struggled trying to yank off the tentacle even trying to blast it off, but the thing held tight.

Black Hat grinned "Make yourself comfortable. Feel free to wander around. Work will start at eight am tomorrow." Pulling out his phone he shouted into it "FLUG! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"Thank you sir." Fell reiterated and made his way out of the office. Curious to know more about the layout of the building, he did exactly as Black Hat had told him and gave himself a tour."


	2. FxBH What is Fell Getting Into?

Grabbing the back of the human's coat, Fell lifted him up and away from the kiss roughly to face him in all his fury. "What do you think you are doing to my brother?!" He turned to Sans, "And you, what are….Who are you?" Going rapidly from angry to confused, he continued to stare at Sans while holding Flug aloft by the back if his jacket.

The human gasped, shrinking into himself in fear. "You-your Sans's brother?" He gave Red's look-a-like a withering glare whispering "I thought you said your brother wasn't scary!"

Not-Red looked from the tall angry skeleton to the human and back. He could see similarities, but it definitely was not his brother. "I don't know this guy!"

Flug looked to Sans "Well do-do something!"

Fell stared at Sans a few more seconds before he unceremoniously dropped Flug and straightened himself. Wait, this was the last Judge! "Sans? Fuck, thought you were still...nevermind. You may return to your canoodling." Fell flushed red before marching out of the lab.

Black Hat laughed from where he watched the activity in his office. His new employee was quite the sexual virgin, so innocent and easily embarrassed. It would be easy to play with the 'tough' skeleton. Black Hat used his demon magic to change the path in front of Fell to the path to the kitchen. "I might as well have some fun. Let's see how you handle getting lost."

Once he stepped out of the lab, Fell straightened his jacket and shivered. He was to be working with that Judge? He really needed to step up. Looking back over the situation, he knew his brother would likely snap such a small human for daring to get that close to him. Rolling his shoulders, he continued his way down the hall. Surely there would be something better than love birds in this house of evil. A bright room tiled in black and white came into view at the end of the hall, so he decided to check that out next.

The smell of cookies wafted from the kitchen, 5.0.5. was cooking a treat for the new employees that would be joining them. He hoped they were nice. Using specially made oven mitts he took the new batch out of the oven.

Upon crossing the threshold, Fell was taken aback by the bright blue bipedal bear in the flower apron. He had seen bunnies in the underground, but never bears. Maybe it was from one of the other peaks? He thought to engage it in conversation. "Hello. Who might you be?"

5.0.5 turned around surprised "Aroo?"

"Your name is Aroo? That is a strange name. You may call me Fell." he gave a curt nod.

5.05. blinked "Aroo aroo?" 5.0.5 held out the cookies.

Frowning, Fell looked from 5.0.5. to the tray and back. "Your name isn't Aroo, is it? You just can't speak." He dragged his hand down his face in exasperation but accepted a cookie. If he ever had a weak spot, it was sweets.

5.0.5 gave a happy noise looking at Fell expectantly.

Looking at the remaining half of cookie left in his hand, he swallowed what was in his mouth. "These ain't half bad bear. Try using some nutmeg next time though. They are a bit bland." He popped the last of the cookie in his mouth and decided to resume his exploration. He wasn't going to get any information out of the animal, that was for sure.

5.0.5 nodded happily taking note of Fell's suggestion before starting his next batch of cookies.

Black Hat chuckled "So he likes sweets does he?" using his magic Black Hat made the hallway Fell walked down lead back to the kitchen. "Let's see how many he can take before he gets angry."

As Fell walked down the hall and saw a room that looked like the one he had just left, he became confused but continued. Upon entering the kitchen and seeing 5.0.5. he snarled, "What is the meaning of this." and slammed his fist on the counter. "I just left this room and I know I didn't make any turns or turn around, stars dammit."

5.0.5. gave a surprise sound before passing Fell another cookie. "Aroo?"

Grumbling, Fell snatched the cookie and glared at the doorways. "Bear. Nod for yes or shake your head for no. Do these hallways loop around?" He turned his piercing glare on the bear.

5.0.5 shrunk into himself shaking his head. The skeleton was scary like Black Hat.

"Hmm." Fell tapped a gloved finger on the counter he was now leaning against as he tried to figure out why the hall would have brought him back here if they didn't loop. Glancing back to the bear, he asked, "They aren't able to change, are they? This must be some kind of puzzle."

5.0.5 shook his head, they had never changed on him before.

Sighing, Fell pushed off the counter, swiping three more cookies from the tray and went back down the hallway that had originally brought him to the kitchen and munched on his first cookie.

5.0.5 looked up confused as Fell walked through the kitchen door again. "Aroo? Aroo! Aroo, aroo aroo."

"Stop your noise, dumb creature. Making sound just to hear yourself is pointless and annoying." He popped the second cookie into his mouth whole. Glaring at both doorways, he spun on his heel and marched back through the one he had just entered by this time.

5.0.5 made a sad noise pouting. Holding up a cookie when he heard scuttling from the ceiling.

Dementia giggled crawling along the ceiling snatching the cookie from 5.0.5 "Ooooooo my favorite! You've earned yourself a free prank day 5.0.5."

Stepping back into the kitchen once more, Fell nearly screamed in frustration before he saw the girl. She hadn't been here before. "Are you as dumb as the bear or can you manage general speech?" he growled.

Dementia turned to 5.0.5 talking through her cookie "Oh he's rude. Welp see ya 5.0.5!" Dementia snatched a handful of cookies and started climbing the wall to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Fell leapt across the room, grabbing her ankle as she went up the wall and yanking her down, catching a falling cookie and popping it in his own mouth.

Dementia hissed gathering other fallen cookies "Back off bone boy, these are mine! Don't make me tell Black Hat on you!"

"The bear gave them to me first, but you can have those." He told her after swallowing his stolen cookie. "I just need help navigating the damn place. No matter how I leave this room, I always end up back here." he explained, still not releasing her.

Dementia looked to 5.0.5 shocked "You gave him cookies!" At the shrug and apology "Aroo," Dementia tuned back into Fell's rant. Giggling she smirked at Fell "Oops sorry! Seems like Black Hat is playing with the newbie. Aren't his powers dreamy~ He's so powerful~"

As soon as she began fawning about Black Hat, Fell released her repulsed. "So it's his doing. Like a cat with a bug. Stars dammit all."

Dementia smiled up to Fell, "I could go talk to Black Hat for you, but I can't promise we won't get distracted. We might just make-out or he will take me on his desk~" 5.0.5 gave a disappointed aroo, pushing her. "Hey it could happen!"

Smirking, Fell laughed. "So you are trying to gain his favor, eh. How amusing." He leaned against the counter as he munched on another cookie. They were almost gone.

Dementia frowned "I already have his favor bone boy, I'm his best field operative.."

"You are his best?" Fell looked her up and down. "I can see why he brought me on." he smirked as he popped the last of his cookie into his mouth.

Dementia shrieked "Black Hat!"

Black Hat laughed maniacally in his office. He would love to see how a fight between the two would turn out.

Fell barked out a laugh, grabbing two of her cookies as she shrieked distracted, popping one in his mouth and holding the other up and away from her. "Like taking candy from a baby." he laughed at her. She at least, was amusing.

5.0.5 frowned shoving Fell and reached for the cookie with an upset Aroo.

Dementia gasped glaring at Fell holding her last cookie close and whispering a threatening "I'm telling." Scurrying up the wall Dementia shrieked as she crawled away. "Black Hat!"

Sniggering, Fell leisurely followed the strange woman on the ceiling. If Black Hat wanted to keep him in this loop, then the woman would have to stay too.

Dementia hissed at him crawling into a vent when she saw him following her.

Chuckling, Fell looked at his last cookie. Calling into the vent, he offered a truce. "Hey crazy lady. I'll give you back this last cookie if you get me out of this loop. No tricks." Stepping back and leaning against the wall he waited for an answer.

Dementia pounced on him snatching the cookie and shoving it into her mouth before he could change his mind. "Fine. But you won't always have 5.0.5's cookies to save you bone boy."

"Guess I'll just have to make sure I bring my own then. I make a mean cookie." He brushed the crumbs off his gloves. "So about that way out?"

Dementia's eyes widened at the prospect of more cookies. Grinning she banged on the wall "Oh Black Hat~ Your newbie is tired of playing games. You're gonna get him fat and lazy if you keep sending him to the kitchen."

Black Hat scowled phasing through the wall "Preposterous!"

"He's right. I can't get fat and even if I have to run in circles, I refuse to be lazy." Fell smirked down at the green haired girl as she tried to dismiss him.

Dementia grumbled before pouncing on Black Hat "I've missed you Hattie!"

Black Hat sneered pushing her away and grabbing Fell tugging him along "I don't have time for your foolery I need Fell at this moment."

Giving a short salute, Fell grinned and winked at her and stepped up beside Black Hat.

Black Hat smirked once they were in his office. "Did you not enjoy my fun?"

"A puzzle without an answer is quite annoying, I'll admit, but in hindsight it would be quite funny to the antagonizer." Fell provided.

"Oh it was~" Black Hat purred "Did you enjoy looking around? My place fit your standards?"

"I like the darkness. The two in the lab certainly caught me by surprise though. I was not expecting that." Fell laughed at his own expense. "And that bear. He doesn't strike me as someone I would associate with you, but his cooking skills are not horrible."

Black Hat laughed "Yes, I saw them. It seems my scientists enjoy each other's company. They left together a few minutes ago." Black Hat huffed rolling his eye at the mention of 5.0.5. "Yes, 5.0.5 is actually Flug's creation. I keep him around for cleaning, cooking, and the stupid companion qualities that Flug insist on needing."

"Hmm, the first two seem reasonable enough. It gives you more time for more important matters for sure. I assume that Flug would be one of the two scientists? The human one?" He still couldn't get the image of Sans wrapped around the human out of his head. What was he thinking?

Black Hat nodded "Yes, Flug has been with me for years. He requested getting an assistant which he seemed to choose similarly to me in picking a skeleton. Though two different skeletons from different mountains. You must have a brother as well?"

"Actually yes, my brother's name is Red. He is just a drunken lay about, so I am supporting us." Fell admitted.

Black Hat gave a disappointed huff "To bad I could have gotten another scientist. So Fell tell me about yourself. What are your villainy goals?"

Shrugging, Fell shot off the first thing that came to mind. "Give heroes hell and terrorize the general public for starters? We monsters are kinda new to the surface so I'm still getting my bearings up here."

Black Hat gave a grin "A great start to gain your bearings. What was your statues down underground?"

"Captain of the guard. Anyone who stepped out of line was quick to lose a limb, family member, or their lives depending on their infraction." Fell puffed up with self-importance.

Black Hat practically purred. Steepling his fingers Black Hat leaned on his desk grinning "Do go on~"

"Well, there was this rabbit who had a habit of sneaking extra rations to those who wouldn't work for them, she lost both her ears, her tail, and three paws before she was Dusted for repeated offenses." Fell explained.

Black Hat's grin grew wicked "Oh yes talk torture to me~ I do love to hear about others sufferings. The weak are useless. You on the other hand are looking like a diamond in the sea of useless stones."

"Well, when the king went soft, we got to saw off his horns, burn the stumps, and remove his claws before sending him into exile. The screams echoed for months. That was when I was just a kid, but it inspired me to join the guard." Fell smiled fondly at the memory.

Black Hat was impressed "Such a violent task for a young boy. I do hope that you kept that villainy when you came to the surface and haven't gone soft. I would hate to have to do the same to you. Sawing bone is quite easy to do."

"That it is. I can assure you, I have not lost my touch. Otherwise I never would have gotten my title down there. So what all do you do to keep your title of evilest villain?" Fell was curious about how far his employer would go.

Black Hat grin grew wicked "Well, not much anymore due to my business. I grew bored of conquering those pathetic humans and decided to instead start making a profit from other villains. I sell inventions that Flug creates. Though, I'm not against causing some mayhem once in a while. Normally it's just destroying and putting any hero that deems me too dangerous or are afraid I'll become an active villain again, in their place." Black Hat nodded as he remembered past deeds. Out of the dark he came off with "I think I like you too much to kill you quite yet. You are interesting and far more menacing than my other employees."

"If you are referring to that green-haired human, then I would certainly hope so. Her actions were more repulsive than aggressive. I hope she is not like that in the field." Shrugging off the death threat, Fell had to give himself a shake at the memory of the woman. Absolutely disgusting.

Black Hat sighed rubbing at his monocle. "Sadly no. She only gets repulsively affectionate around me. I wish she would use those skills in the field, but she insists on being loyal. I believe in using your resources. If you got it use it."

Smiling, Fell spun a red bone between his fingers. "Smart, that kind of thinking." He remarked.

Black Hat smirked looking Fell up and down "Do you have anything to use?"

"I have the ability to manipulate my magic into just about anything I can imagine." Black Hat's scrutinization of him was not missed. "What did you have in mind?" An interested tilt affected his sockets, his red eyelights dilating and shrinking.

Black Hat grinned leaning back in his chair and motioning Fell over. "How about a good hole to fuck and I'll do my own experiment on if you can take a demon cock?"

Glancing at the door behind them, he couldn't help the instant spark of arousal. Not very many knew it, but he loved being dominated in the bedroom and the idea of being caught or watched was a huge kink of his. Dismissing the bone he was twirling through his fingers, he started to sashay over to Black Hat, allowing his magic to gather around his pelvis. "What kind of hole would a demon's cock prefer?"

Black Hat was delighted that Fell took him up on the offer. Tentacles coming from his back and yanking Fell into his lap "Yours~"

Startled yet curious, Fell took in the wriggling new limbs that secured him to Black Hat. Carefully he replied, "I had assumed it would be mine, but I am able to generate different orifices for pleasure." Squirming just a bit, he tested the strength of his restraints.

Black Hat growled nipping at Fell's collarbone when he tried to pull away. "Yes, I understood that Fell. I want yours. The one you choose to pleasure yourself with most. I want the one you crave. I want you~"

"And what makes me so desirable to you when you have someone who fawns over you?" Fell stopped his squirming when he saw the green tinted fangs near his bones. He didn't know this beings powers after all. That didn't stop him from developing a firm ass within his leather pants.

"I don't want someone to fawn over me. I want someone to challenge me." Squeezing his ass Black Hat purred.

Fell jumped at the handling, he was not used to being touched, even if he was allowing himself to be in this position. "A challenge huh. That sounds like an interesting proposition for a partner." He growled low in his chest.

"I like my partners interesting. Do you not? I could just fuck you and leave you begging for more."

"An interesting partner is always better than some flop on the street, and you will have your work cut out for you to get the great and terrible Fell to beg." He stared down in the monocle daring Black Hat to try him.

Black Hat grinned a tentacle caressing Fell's leg "Good and I expect the same."

Running a claw along one of the tentacles, Fell asked "Anything I should be aware of for both our safety, Boss?"

Black Hat hummed thinking. "Is acid bad for you? What about sharp teeth or a multitude of mouths?"

"Acid certainly is not good for me, and so long as you stop short of breaking my bones, I don't see your teeth being a problem." Fell advised leaving back slightly and enjoying the pull of his restraints.

Black Hat nodded making sure not to use his acid saliva on the skeleton. "Very well… Well get to pleasuring."

"I wouldn't know where to start on a being like yourself." He teased coyly.

Black Hat scoffed "The tentacles of course. Or would you prefer a human cock?"

"The...tentacles will do quite nicely." Fell allowed, tracing from one to the next delicately, teasing.

Black Hat shivered at the feeling, one tentacle going and prodding at Fell's mouth.

Smirking, Fell allowed his fangs to part for the tentacle. His wandering hands finally found Black Hat's body. He traced the seams of the high end tailored cloth, letting his claws fall into every stitch as he went.

Black Hat gave a low keen his tentacle plunging into Fell's mouth, tangling with his tongue and exploring the inside of Fell's skull.

Pulling a hand away from Black Hat's body and holding eye contact, Fell curled his fingers up under his jaw and curled them in the tentacle that had invaded his skull from underneath, successfully tangling it with his tongue and claws.

Black Hat stared entranced as his tentacle looping around Fell's fingers and slithering down his wrist. His other tentacles becoming active and wrapping around Fell's bones, one slithering into his ribcage.

Lightly scratching at the one in his mouth with is claws, Fell's other hand found the column of Black Hat's throat and traced the hard lines of muscle that curled under the midnight black skin.

Black Hat groaned tilting his head back so Fell had better access to his neck. He wasn't worried about Fell hurting him, not many could even when they tried.

With the permission nonverbally granted, Fell let his hand trace under the jaw, along the esophagus, until it lightly encircled the demon's neck. He couldn't speak, so just started rubbing circles in the skin with the tip of his thumb claw.

Black Hat's eye fluttered groaning, his tentacles wiggling excitedly.

Biting down carefully, Fell began to get rougher. The hand wrapped around Black Hat's throat dragged down his chest over the clothes while digging in sharp claws, just shy of ripping cloth and the hand entangled in his mouth began squeezing and pinching. With him straddling the other, Fell was able to quite easily grind down on his partner, stimulating friction for the both of them.

Black Hat growled his tentacle untangling from Fell's hand and being yanked from his mouth to wrap around Fell's neck pulling him into a kiss full of teeth.

Fell groaned at the rough treatment, loving every minute of it and wrapping his now free hand around the back of Black Hat's head to keep them together. His tongue slipped between both their fangs to tangle with his opponent's snake-like one. His trailing hand found Black Hat's lap and gripped his thigh.

Black Hat groaned into the kiss his hand wrapping around Fell's spine and roughly pumping it.

Pulling away for a moment, Fell felt the need to bring up on small thought. "Don't you think we are just a bit overdressed?"

Black Hat laughed "Most definitely. Should I rip off your clothes or are you going to give me a show?"

"Well I happen to be partial to this suit, so I guess a show is in order." He rubbed a hand along the tentacles still wrapped securely around his legs holding him in place.

Black Hat grinned his tentacles sliding away but not before giving Fell's summoned ass a nice swat. "Please go on~"

Grinning, Fell leaned forward as if to give another kiss or whisper something in his ear, only to quickly lick a trail up the side of his head before jumping away laughing.

Black Hat gawked at him scrubbing his cheek "I would rather that tongue be used elsewhere." standing Black Hat striped leaving him in just his monocle and top hat.

Fell took a minute to appreciate the view provided him before he started to slowly undue the ties on the sides of his chest plate one handed, sensually working his other over his leg in a very teasing manner. Black Hat had asked for a show.

Black Hat grinned licking at his sharp fangs at the show. Fell was quite a good sight even if he was all bone.

Once the buckles were done on his upper armor, Fell slipped out of it with smooth, practiced ease, making every move sensual. He made sure every move showed off more of his frame, not self-conscious in the least. He had goods and he knew how to sell them.

Black Hat purred his tentacles wiggling barely holding back from wrapping around bone. "You perform well. Should I be concerned about you selling to others?"

"My loyalty has been sworn to you. I serve unswervingly until released." Fell assured in a velvet voice much different from his growl as he played with his belt buckle enticingly. How far could he push before his audience snapped and jumped him. That was the endgame. If he could score, he knew he had performed right.

Black Hat licked his lips hungrily. "Such a lovely treat. A loyal slave~"

Slowly he undid the belt and took his time sliding it out one loop at a time and licked his fangs, all while holding eye contact.

Black Hat growled his claws digging harshly into his chair arms. "You are taking your sweet time."

"You don't like the show?" Fell asked in obvious faked innocence.

"Oh you know I like the show. But if you don't hurry it up I'll rip all of it off."

Rubbing at his crotch, Fell leaned back against the wall raising a bone brow. "A bit impatient? How aggressively satisfying to know I'm appreciated." He let his head fall back against the wall, rolling his hips forward. If he lost this particular pair of pants, ha didn't think he would mind too much, especially if the follow up was as good as it looked it would be.

Black Hat growled pouncing onto Fell pressing him against the wall. Rolling their hips together Black Hat's claws dug into Fell's hips ripping holes into the material. "I'm very impatient and very aggressive. However, I think you like that."

"Oh, I think I like that a lot." Was the cheeky reply. Fell quickly snaked his arms around Black Hat and pulled him firmly into the curve of his pelvis. "Are you gonna give me a bad time?"

Black Hat grinned ripping away Fell's pants to show his formed magic. "I'm going to give you a great time. One you'll be begging for more."

"Then do it." Fell challenged. He dragged his claws down the demons back, not holding back and digging in, loving the texture of the skin under his claws.

Black Hat groaned his tentacles pressing against Fell's wrists and held them against the wall. Black Hat gripped Fell's cheeks with a grin spreading them and lifting Fell so he could line up and thrust up into him groaning. "Take it then."

Pushing against the restraints, Fell lifted and wrapped his legs around Black Hat's waist, helping set up the perfect angle and allowed himself to relax and Black Hat to take his entire weight.

Black Hat happily wrapped his tentacles around Fell rubbing at his bones as he started a brutal pace.

Fell quickly realized that Black Hat was really going to follow through on his word and make him beg. His new boss certainly knew what he was doing with those limbs of his, never mind the writhing tentacle dick in his summoned ass.

Black Hat groaned pulling Fell into another tooth filled kiss. Nipping and licking at bones "You are enjoying me taking you~ I can feel you squeezing me."

"I'll admit, you know your way around an ass." Fell fought to keep the breathlessness out of his voice. "But I'm still waiting for you to make me beg."

Black Hat gave a dark chuckle around Fell's scapula. "Of course~" Black Hat ran his claws down Fell's ribs hitting each notch and ridge in the bone, scraping the bone light enough to not draw marrow. Tentacles wrapped around his iliac crest slithering around Fell's tail bone and dipping into his sacral holes before yanking Fell down into his thrust.

A low moan was punched out of him, but he still hung on. Damn those tentacles we're tracing every little sensitive spot.

Black Hat grin turned wicked continuing "What was that? You need to speak up Fell~"

Try to take a deep breath, Fell spat out, "Not begging yet."

Black Hat chuckled licking up Fell's neck "No, but you are enjoying it."

"Can't...deny...that." he huffed, not trying to speak even anymore.

Black Hat grinned pulling out, his tentacles turning Fell and pushing him against the wall as he shoved back in. Nuzzling Fell's skull Black Hat purred "You don't have to hold back. I can't hold it against you if you enjoy it."

Fell shook his head. "I can take it. I want to know everything you can give. Show me what the world's evilest villain can do when he has a body underneath him." Fell was almost begging, but not quite. He wanted this. He hadn't been laid in a few years and that was one heck of a dry spell.

Black Hat smirked pressing Fell roughly against the wall as he pounded away letting his tentacle dick stretch and widen until it was straining against Fell's magic. Claws ran over ribs digging in to the bone, he would have Flug heal him later. Biting into his neck Black Hat sucked and bit into the bone until he reached the spine digging his tongue between the vertebrae.

"Oh fuck yes! Now you are going somewhere. Ravage me and mark me as your own, my lord and master." Fell finally started tipping on the edge as the pain joined the pleasure and left him on the edge.

Black Hat grinned a hand palming at his magic that still went undecided "Summon more~"

"Wha-what do you desire?" Fell moaned from where his face was pushed against the wall.

Black Hat's teeth bared delighted. "Summon your cock and let me hear more of your delicious sounds as I devour you."

Fell nodded, finally letting his magic develop into a large phallus. It glowed bright red, just as his ass did, and was even more sensitive as the magic was more condensed.

Black Hat hummed pleased pulling out he turned Fell and put him on top of his desk looking down at the newly formed magic. Black Hat grinned his teeth sharply showing. His tentacle plunged back into Fell moving of its own accord as he licked at Fell's cock.

Groaning, Fell draped an arm over his face, trying to hide the blush that was starting to rise from watching something so dangerous around something so sensitive. It turned him on even more.

Black Hat smirked a tentacle wrapping around Fell's wrist and moving his arm to see his face. "Don't hide." Black Hat hummed sucking Fell's cock into his mouth.

Having lifted his head slightly to look at what Black Hat was doing when his arm was removed, he slammed it back on to the desk and moaned loudly to the slick wet heat that was Black Hat's mouth. The pricks of teeth along his length reminded him exactly where his dick was but didn't stop him from giving uncoordinated thrusts up every so often.

Black Hat grinned his teeth digging into the magic before using his sinful tongue and wrapping it around Fell's cock bobbing and sucking with knowledgeable motions.

"By the stars you are so fucking good." Fell swore. He was receiving pleasure just about everywhere at once. He hadn't known it was possible.

Black Hat popped off Fell's cock summoning a mouth along his sternum that continued to suck him off. "Oh? That good? Please tell me more~"

Hearing him speak even as he felt himself still lodged within a mouth, Fell had to force himself to see what was happening. Seeing a mouth where none had previously been was startling to say the least. It completely snapped his mind clear as his analyst side kicked in. "Well that is fucking strange…" he blinked, confused as he tried to understand what he was looking at.

Black Hat smirked a small mouth appearing on a tentacle and waving it in front of Fell's face. "You don't like my mouths? I can summon them anywhere I want. I can unsummon them if you want."

Looking up at the one on the tentacle in front of his face, Fell grinned. "That is quite alright, I think I'll rather like this development." He stuck his tongue out at the mouth above him childishly.

Black Hat grinned summoning mouths along his tentacles, tongues licking and sucking at the bones they found. Continuing his onslaught on Fell's body. Small tongues being summoned on the tentacle that was ravaging Fell's summoned asshole.

Fell's eyelights blew wide at the sudden increase in contact. "Black Hat, please, whatever you do. Don't stop!" Fell finally begged as he was pushed further than he had even allowed himself to go.

Black Hat grin grew pleased, he had finally gotten what he wanted. Fell was begging for him to not stop. Black Hat was almost wicked enough to halt right there and toss him out, but Black Hat was actually enjoying conquering the skeleton. The question would be how far he could go with Fell. Black Hat slid up until his mouth was at Fell's chest. Giving it a small prod Black Hat grinned wickedly "Oh? Do you want me to make this feel better? Tenfold? I know how~"

"Stars, anything. So good, this is so good. Black Hat, stars, do anything you want." Fell was beyond sanity.

Black Hat smirked "Let's add a little danger then~" A tentacle sprang into action wrapping tight around the small inverted heart inside Fell's ribs. His tentacle didn't squeeze too hard but enough to be known.

"Caref-ah! That is delicate." Fell warned, fear entering his voice for the first time since they had begun speaking.

Black Hat chuckled forming a small mouth on the tentacle and giving the soul a gentle kiss. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. Not like this. You are far too much entertainment for that." With that said Black Hat started back up with his sucking and kissing and dominating Fell's ass. Making sure his stomach paid close attention to Fell's cock.

Still concerned, but knowing that at this moment there was nothing he could do about it, Fell succumbed to the pleasure. "Please, use me until you finish. I want to feel everything you have. Fuck me like your plaything."

Black Hat grinned letting himself become succumb to his pleasure that he normally kept hidden. "I plan to~" Soon his tentacles tighten spewing a sticky cum all over Fell with a groan. "Yes~"

As the grip on his soul increase in pressure, Fell screamed. It hurt but felt amazing at the same time. His magic exploded at the same time as Black Hat, coating them both in pale red residue that glimmered.

Black Hat's tentacles slowly slithered away from Fell's soul and bones going back into his skin. Black Hat gave Fell a small kiss to his teeth before sitting back into his desk chair appreciating Fell's covered bones.

After a few seconds, Fell pushed himself upright and dispelled his magic. "Thank you sir. Would you have somewhere I could get cleaned up?"

Black Hat grinned "Oh leaving me so soon? Stay~" with a wave of his hand another door opened from the wall opening to a lush bathroom and large black tub sitting just inside the door.

"I would be happy to hang around boss, but I'd also like to get clean. I do believe we both made a bit of a mess." Fell pointed out the stains on Black Hat as well as himself. "Perhaps you would join me?"

Black Hat grinned standing and walking towards the bath a tentacle slipping out of his back to grab Fell's wrist tugging him lightly. "I would love to~"

Fell followed compliantly. His new suiter/boss certainly was interesting.

Black Hat filled the tub turning and lifting Fell into it once it was full. Stepping in after his tentacles grabbing sponges and soaps to clean both of them.

"You are very thoughtful, sir. Thank you." Fell watched the tentacles move independently of each other, grabbing items around the room.

Black Hat shifted moving behind Fell snatching a soapy sponge from one of his tentacles to wash Fell's back being sure to get in between the ribs and spine.

Fell stiffened for a moment, surprised by the gesture. Nobody had washed his back for him in years. After a moment he relaxed and as none of the tentacles seemed to want to come within his reach, he let Black Hat do whatever he wanted.

Back Hat washed him leisurely soon finishing with his back. "Turn around. Let me wash your front."

Not having any choice or complaint for that matter, Fell complied. He was only minorly surprised that the demon still had his hat on.

Black Hat hummed washing him. "You are a good lover. I enjoy running my tentacles through your bones." A tentacle rubbed lightly at Fell's ribs.

"Glad to be of service sir. You were more than passable yourself." Fell couldn't help smirk at the end.

Black Hat flicked him between the sockets "That isn't what you were saying earlier Felly~" Black Hat gave a mocking tone at the nickname.

Grinning, Fell dragged his claws down Black Hat's chest. "Well earlier, I was impaired and couldn't speak properly." Meeting his partners eyes, Fell stated seriously, "You were an outstanding lover, better than any I have had before."

Black Hat grinned his sharp fangs showing "Good. I am the best at everything I do, that includes sexual pleasures and my evil doings." Black Hat gave him a soft kiss before hissing out darkly "Never say otherwise again."

"As you wish my master." Fell shave a short bow, not able to do much more with their close proximity.

Black Hat nodded standing in the tub letting the water drip down as he got out "Stay as long as you would like, I have papers to finish." Give a full body shake to get dry Black Hat put back on his suit.

Fell had to smile watching Black Hat. He may be the evilest being in this universe, but he had some cute quirks. Just as he was thinking that, his phone started ringing 'God is in the Rain. "Shit." He jumped up from the tub and still dripping, raced over to his phone worried.

Black Hat tilted his head watching Fell rush to his phone. With that reaction Black Hat was curious on who was on the other line.

Grabbing his shredded pants, Fell dug out his phone and flipped it open. "What are you calling me for, you know I said I was busy!" Fell's words were harsh, but his face betrayed his worry.

Black Hat frowned the mixed tone and expression confusing him. Walking over Black Hat leaned close so he could hear what the person on the other line would say.

"Boss, where are ya?! That kid from earlier had friends and he's back. The place is loaded with green freaks."

Fell's face became even more worried. If he could have, he would have paled. Looking to Black Hat, he prayed the mastermind wouldn't kill his bro. "I'm at Black Hat Inc, three blocks down. Be careful, it's a villain headquarters."

Black Hat smirked speaking loud enough for the person to hear over the phone "Who is my little toy inviting over? The door will be open."

"Boss? Eyyyeeeee!" Red smoke and a smell of sulfur and brimstone announced the arrival of someone in the room. "Fuck, shit, mother-fucking trespassers. This better be...WHAT THE FUCK! GET SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Red roared, spinning around completely crimson in the skull.

Black Hat cackled finishing his tie and handing Fell some pants and a shirt to wear. He slipped closer to the small skeleton poking his skull "Ah your brother. Red, correct?" Looking to Fell, Black Hat tilted his head "You said he was useless to me, correct?"

Fell, who had been in the process of pulling on the offered pants froze. "Ye-yes sir."

Red, for his part, went from bright red to dead white in zero seconds flat.

Black Hat frowned "Disappointing, but I guess I can't win all the time." Black Hat poked Red again "Can you do anything? Otherwise your brother will pay for your stay."

"Uh, I'm able to teleport?" Red said unsure if that was the right answer.

Black Hat tilted his head walking around Red analyzing him "How far? Can you bring others? I know you've never been in my office before so you can teleport to places you've never been?"

Red's eyelights widened at the multiple questions. "Um, not sure how far, never had any trouble sir. I am able to bring others with me no problem, but they sometimes have trouble. I've had a few puke. And yeah, so long as I kinda know where I'm going I can 'port in. Here I homed in on my bro's magic."

Black Hat nodded "Very well, you may stay. Though I expect you to do a few errands for me." Shuffling around a few papers Black Hat handed Red a credit card and Flug's shopping list, a few odd and challenging things on it. "Have all that by tomorrow at noon. Put it in the lab down the hall."

"I can manage that." Red accepted the card, looking over to his brother for confirmation. Fell sighed and nodded.

Black Hat hesitated before giving Red an awkward head pat, "Not so useless, are you?"

Carefully, glancing back at Fell, Red smiled back. "Yes sir."

Black Hat hummed sitting in his chair patting his lap "Come here toy."

Red glanced at Fell, who glared back, then took a step back and promptly fell backwards into a portal out of there. His brother wouldn't appreciate him sticking around.

Once Red was gone, Fell relaxed slightly and made his way over to Black Hat.

Black Hat smirked "Oh? Are you embarrassed?"

"No sir, just annoyed that my brother came of his own accord when I told him I was to be left alone today. Also it would seem the hero I brought you has escaped."

Black Hat shrugged pulling Fell onto his lap "Flug prefers older heroes or people with no powers to experiment on. I don't care what he does with whoever I give him so I wouldn't be surprised if Flug gave the kid a scare and sent him away." Black Hat licked his lips "When I have a hero I enjoy devouring them so I don't fault Flug on his methods."

"Yes, well, said hero is currently wrecking my house apparently. Cleaning is going to take forever." Fell groused.

Black Hat chuckled a tentacle rubbing at Fell's spine "You mean you aren't staying?"

Bone brow rising, Fell asked, "Well I do have a home to manage sir." Did this villain think he would just crash in a corner or something? He had class beyond that.

Black Hat smirked shifting his papers around "Ah so you don't want your room I have prepared for you? The other skeleton didn't either, surprisingly. Flug and Dementia took the offer when presented to them. Do you monsters have a territorial aspect I don't know about? I pride myself with knowing almost everything."

"Honestly sir, it is not a territorial thing at all. I know for the monsters under my peak, we see holding our own on the surface as a testament that we are here to stay and it is proof that we will stake our own claim up here. If you are offering room and board, I would ask for that to be extended to my brother. If not, then I'll have to decline." He spoke matter of factly.

Black Hat nodded waving a hand "Yes, yes I've added one for him as well. Since he is making use of himself and gathering supplies for my scientists he can stay."

"Then we will make ourselves at home." Fell allowed a grin to come over his face.

Black Hat hummed nuzzling Fell and nipping at his bones "I can't wait~"

"Black Hat sir, if you continue to do that, we may end up needing another bath." Fell warned, already feeling his magic rising.

"Would that be so bad?"

"I'm not complaining." Fell let his arms come up to Black Hat's shoulders.

Black Hat smirked pulling him into a kiss. "Can you handle it?"

"I guess we will see." He slipped his tongue past their fangs to tangle with Black Hat's and map his mouth.

Black Hat eagerly kissed back, a claw slipping under Fell's waist band and fondling the bones.

"May I be so bold as to assume that you really like my scarred bones?" Fell asked into the kiss, pushing his hands carefully under Black Hat's jacket to remove it without ripping.

Black Hat hummed in agreement. "Scars show you are a fine warrior. You fight and win. I like that."

"Good. I'd hate to find out I really am nothing more than your new toy." Fell rumbled in return, starting on the buttons of Black Hat's dress shirt.

"Oh do you not want to be my little toy? You want to be my lover instead?"

"I enjoyed being toyed with in the bedroom, so to that end, I'd love to continue being your toy. Beyond the room though, the title of lover would be more to my taste, my lord." Fell explained.

Black Hat hummed approval one claw running down the front of Edge's borrow shirt ripping it open. "Good~"

A shiver shook Fell's frame as he felt the claw scrape along his sternum. With the buttons done, he drew his hands down Black Hat's chest, watching to see if any abnormalities would appear this time.

Small mouths formed licking gently at his fingers. A large mouth formed at his stomach grinning, it's fangs showing as a tongue licked them.

"There is never going to be a lack of interest when it comes to your body, that is for sure, sir. Tell me, is there a way I can do anything to make you feel good, perhaps better than before?" Fell offered, tracing around the mouths and petting the tongue that flicked around through the teeth.

Black Hat shivered his summoned mouths practically begging Fell for attention. "You wish to pleasure me?"

Eyelights shooting back up to look at Black Hat's features, trying to understand the question. "Do you not want me to?"

Black Hat hummed "Well, I normally hold back from feeling pleasure until my partner is satisfied or I am done toying with them. That is how I was able to last so long earlier. I am able to control my sense of feeling so that I don't become stimulated as easily. Though I don't completely shut it off or I wouldn't have any enjoyment of sex."

"Well, master, I think I would rather like you to use me for your pleasure. I am sure anything you do will be enough for me to find contentment." the wile in Fell's voice laid claim to his desire to be utterly wasted by the demon under him in every way.

Black Hat hummed considering it before nodding "Very well, I won't hold back my senses."

"Or anything else please."

Black Hat chuckled "Oh? You want to see my unruly form? I will most likely devour you before you could say otherwise. No, there are reasons I hold back and keep myself in check. But I will try to allow myself to be open, this once," Black Hat purred into Fell's skull "My toy~"

"Unleash as much as you please. Survival of the event would be preferred of course, so I thank you for your consideration, but beyond that, as you put it, I am yours to play with, your toy." At the end Fell leaned in close, chest to chest, to whisper beside his head where his ears would be.

Black Hat gave a small shutter and a happy purr. "Very well." Tentacles burst out of his skin ripping off Fell's clothes and pinning him down to the desk. Black Hat's mouths rumbled pleased licking and nipping at bones.

"Gah-oh~ Jefe, you were definitely holding back on me." The initial surprise of being slammed onto the desk caused him to cry out, but he quickly submitted to the horrors assaulting him. If it truly was that dangerous for Black Hat to unleash, then he was going to do all he could to make it easier for him to do so.

Black Hat chuckled standing a tentacle pumping his human looking cock. Leaning against Fell he let his mouths suck on Fell's ribs. His stomach mouth licking at Fell's pelvic bones "Summon a hole~"

Fell let his mouth fall open, Tongue laying out the side while summoning a glittering dark red ass and pussy. "I have three all for you, my lord."

Black Hat gave a small growl his tentacles quickly finding Fell's mouth and ass and plundering both holes while he ran a claw lightly over Fell's pussy. "I wonder if I can breed you?" Black Hat gave a dark chuckle "Let's find out, shall we?"

Fell mumbled something around the tentacle in his mouth, his eyelights rolling up into his skull, allowing his eye sockets to take on a full red glow as the light bounced off the inside of his skull.

Black Hat chuckled his tentacle pulling out of his mouth but still caressing his teeth and jaw. "Was that a yes, toy?"

"I can be bred sir, but whether what you produce would take, I could not guarantee." he huffed out even as his cheekbones started to redden from arousal and his pussy began to glisten.

Black Hat's grin grew wicked "Then let's test it." Black Hat's tentacles dived back into Fell's mouth and Black Hat plunged two fingers into Fell's pussy scissoring him.

Instantly Fell's back arched into a perfect bridge. It had been so long since his pussy had been used. His mouth was open wide and his eyelights were blown wide and flickering.

Black Hat scissored him until he had a fine layer of slick on his fingers pulling them out and using his unnatural tongue to lick them clean. Grinning Black Hat plunged into Fell's pussy in one thrust, bottoming out before pulling out and thrusting in again. "You are such a tight toy~"

A string of incoherent moans were released around the tentacle in Fell's mouth even as his tongue began to twine and twist with it, giving a small one-sided battle for his mouth that he knew he would lose.

Black Hat thrust forward hitting deep against Fell's magic. Leaning closer he replaced the tentacle with his own tongue. He gave shallow thrust while he fought to overpower Fell's mouth with his own tongue.

Speaking into his mouth around their tongues, Fell moaned, "Jefe, you are so good, so big. I'll be as tight as you desire just please~ mmm, please don't stop." He wrapped his arms around a few extra tentacles, letting his fingers fall into mouths they found on them.

Black Hat shivered groaning when Fell filled his mouths with his finger bones, his tongues eagerly licking at them. Pulling almost completely out Black Hat thrust back into Fell setting a punishing pace.

Fell quickly became incapable of comprehensible speech and just uttered one long stream of moans and groans into their mixed mouths.

Black Hat moaned his stomach mouth sucking on the spine under Fell's ribs, his tentacles wrapping around his ribs. "So good. Such a good toy."

"Yes….mmm ngn….so good. Your toy, all yours.~" Fell was completely lost.

Black Hat groaned thrusting harshly before hilting inside and cumming. His tentacle leaking out some cum into Fell's asshole and along his bones. Panting lightly against Fell's neck Black Hat licked the bones "You are a good fuck, toy." Black Hat gently pulled out of Fell before his tentacles wrapped tightly around Fell helping him stand and cradle him to Black Hat's chest walking over to a door leading to a bedroom. Walking to a bed he laid Fell down crawling up on the bed beside him. "Kiss me." Black Hat demanded, but didn't lean his face to Fell, rather he laid back against the pillows.

Pushing himself upright, he pulled himself half over Black Hat and kissed him, slowly rearranging himself so he was completely over the eldritch as he kissed him.

Black Hat chuckled kissing back. "My little toy, what about my other lips? Will you not kiss them too?"

Smirking, Fell moved and took his time deeply kissing every set he came upon has he moved down Black Hat's body.

Black Hat shivered covering his face as he moaned loudly. "Fuck, keep going."

On the mouths he wasn't kissing, Fell traced and occasionally plunged fingers into to play with tongues or trace sharp teeth.

Black Hat shivered hard his tentacles twitching in pleasure as he stifled his loud moans and groans with his hands. So sensitive. His mouths are so sensitive. This is why he normally kept his senses turned off or every time he would feast on a hero he would cum.

Grinning, Fell, pulled one of his hands away from its current mouth and up to Black Hat's own, pulling away the hands to trace it. "Let me hear you. Tell me what you feel." He begged with his eyes even as he peppered kisses around another mouth on a tentacle.

"Sensitive." Black Hat groaned out. "I'm going to cum soon. Please don't stop." Black Hat wanted to faze through the bed when he realized he just said 'please,' he never said the word. Never thought he would.

Hearing begging coming from his 'master' Fell decided it was time to change things up. Without warning, he completely pulled away, leaving Black Hat hanging. "You wanna finish, fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me hard and for real. It may be dangerous, but let me see what you got. I've handled you so far." Fell challenged his near broken boss.

Black Hat growled his tentacles wrapping around Fell's arms and shoving him down against the bed. "What do you think you are doing? I am in charge not you Toy."

Interrupting, Fell forced a laugh to sound genuine. "In charge, ha, nobody in charge ever begs. Prove it. Take me. Make me your toy. Mark me as none other can." He met Black Hat's eyes challengingly, though it was hard when he knew his role.

Black Hat snarled his tentacles tightening and his mouths gnashing together if they didn't already disappear. He gave Fell a final warning "You are pushing it Fell. You're making me angry. Beg for forgiveness."

Leveling his gaze, but softening it, Fell smiled. "There is my Kuro. You were losing your fury. It defines you. You have my apologies for stepping out of line, master." He finally lowered his eyes, accepting that it could be his last move. He momentarily felt sorry for Red.

Black Hat huffed leaning back "I have not lost my fury. I thought you wanted not to be hurt, toy."

"I can take damage, I just need to live and be able to serve as I was hired to do after we are done. What is life without pain after all? What better to raise pleasure than pain alongside it? If it means I can properly be close to you, hurt me. Learn my limits so that I may know how far you can go and know when we both will stop. I will be your toy, I want you to be my lover and master. My owner." Fell explained in depth, still not meeting Black Hat's eyes.

Black Hat huffed his tentacles tightening and loosening "Very well. I will take you in my demon form. Though be warned of its teeth and tentacles."

Nodding, Fell almost inaudibly murmured "Thank you. What should I be careful of?"

Black Hat chuckled his form bending and twisting "Everything." tentacles shot out wrapping right around his wrist shoving him against the bed frame and holding him there so his spine was arched. The sound of crunching bones and gnashing teeth was heard.

Gasping, Fell wheezed into the duvet. "Finally, the real fun begins."

A tentacle shoved up from Fell's jaw pushing through his teeth and twisting in the air trying to shove it's way back into Fell's skull through his nasal cavity. Black Hat hovered his swirling mass of horrors just from Fell's spine murmuring to the back of Fell's skull. "Don't forget our safe word. Oh right we didn't make one~" dark laughter followed.

Laughter shook Fell's frame even as he bit down testing the strength of the tentacle in his mouth and nose.

The tentacle wiggled harshly in retaliation. Black Hat shoved something that hardly resembled a cock inside Fell. It was far larger than it should be, bumps and small tentacles all over it, and what was the most noticeable was the large knot that slapped at Fell's tailbone.

Groaning in pleasure, Fell wiggled and rolled his hips, attempting to take the knot. It hurt due to its size, but to feel so full was amazing.

Black Hat groaned slamming into Fell and latching his teeth on his clavicle, his teeth digging into the bone with a sickening crunch, marrow seeping out that Black Hat greedily licked up.

A scream ending in a moan was ripped from the skeleton, his ass contacting and loosening with the pain.

Black Hat thrust hard, shoving the body of his toy into the bed without remorse, growling out darkly "Scream all you like, I'm not stopping until I fill you with my cum."

Fell nodded vigorously, tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes. He asked and by the stars he was fucking receiving.

Black Hat gave another dark laugh, mouths and tentacles biting and wrapping tight around bones almost to the point of cracking.

The tension pulling at him pushed Fell over the edge. With an inhuman scream he came explosively on the bed, quivering with spasms as his body pumped massive amounts of semen out on the duvet under him. He knew this was far from over, but right now he was locked in his glow.

Black Hat gave a moan as Fell clamped down on his cock, but yanked and shoved through Fell's orgasm. Clamping his teeth down on Fell's neck and scraping down to his spine he growled out almost mockingly "I'm not through Toy."

Fell nodded, breathing labored around the tentacle threaded through and around his face, red tears streaming unchecked as he rocked with the demon.

Black Hat laughed his tongue lapping up Fell's tears. "Are you not enjoying this? You asked for this, Toy." He pulled almost completely out before thrusting harshly against Fell's magic stretching it until Black Hat could feel it strain before pulling almost completely out and doing it again, and again, and again.

Fell could only moan and groan around the tentacle in his mouth, occasionally biting down on exceptionally hard thrusts. Oh how he was loving this. He could feel his magic building up for another orgasm. He had never had a partner willing to get this rough with him. Everyone saw just bones and assumed him so fragile, even with his scars. Black Hat though, he gave him everything, no holds barred. Fell was loving every fucking painful, lust filled second!

Black Hat reached forward grabbing his ribs with his claws, digging groves into them as he yanked Fell back into his thrust. Growling Black Hat gave quick harsh thrust before yanking Fell back until his knot pushed inside of him and he came with a snarl. Black Hat pumped hot cum into Fell until his magic strained to hold it all and he still continued. "Take it all Toy."

Groaning, Fell shook. He could feel his magic expanding and filling with seed. He didn't know how much he could take, but he knew that he would take it all, regardless of his ability. Now that Black Hat had finished though, would he be allowed to finish again, as he was at full mast once more and being filled only aroused him more?

Black Hat chuckled darkly a tentacle wrapping tight around Fell's dick "Are you still not done? You like being filled so much? Let me fill you then~" the tentacle teased the tip of Fell's cock before starting to push inside.

With the tentacle now pushing into his dick, Fell screamed, fighting not to thrash. This was something he had never experienced. It felt weird, a stretch where he had never felt used. He ended up biting down harder than before on the tentacle to hold in his voice, hands clawing at the headboard where they remained firmly pinned.

Black Hat winced growling and yanking at his tentacle being bitten it was leaking a green slime. It slapped at Fell's face as the other tentacle went deeper sounding Fell's cock.

Fell's jaw didn't loosen its hold, even as his face was abused, his dick throbbed with need while his ass pulsed around the knot lodged there. His stomach was swollen and heavy with the hot cum from Black Hat, staining his magic a dark color. He wished he had some control over himself, but couldn't stop from rutting back onto the knot and forward onto the tentacle fucking his dick.

Black Hat hissed out a laugh the tentacle that Fell was biting in half stilled, weakly caressing Fell's face instead. Black Hat rocked into Fell's ruts and had his tentacle widen and fuck Fell's dick deeper.

As the writhing in his mouth lessened, Fell's jaw loosened slightly, starting to let his own tongue roam along the tentacle again, catching the bitter slime it excreted. As the tentacle in his dick widened though, Fell ceased all movement with uncertainty.

Black Hat groaned rutting against Fell, when he noticed the stillness Black Hat paused his tentacle shrinking again. "Too much toy? Come on let me hear you like before. Scream in pleasure or I'll make you scream." Black Hat threatened his teeth grazing Fell's spine.

Prodding and giving a reminding pressure on the tentacle in his mouth to let Black Hat know he actually couldn't speak, Fell gave a higher pitched whine, but he couldn't suppress the shiver from the teeth on his spine.

Black Hat grazed his spine again with a smirk. "I'll take that as a continue~" The tentacle wiggled inside Fell's cock creeping down before slipping almost out and diving back down again.

Fell wanted to shake his head, but he would choke himself if he did that. Feeling the tentacle draw out though, all he could do was brace for the return. He did scream when it drove back in, but he was surprised when it no longer hurt and white pleasure exploded from within his soul, causing it to drip magic. Black Hat had hit something and fuck it was the best spot yet.

Black Hat chuckled darkly the tentacle pounding at the spot without mercy.

Fell couldn't muffle his shrieks and resumed his rutting with ardor.

Black Hat grinned nipping at Fell's spine as he plundered Fell's cock. His toy made the loveliest sounds.

It wasn't long before Fell came again, his soul pouring magic all over his chest bones, making them extremely sensitive. He collapsed within Black Hat's hold and laid completely at his mercy.

Black Hat chuckled thrusting until he was content. Feeling his knot soften Black Hat slowly pulled out his form shrinking and turning back to normal. Nudging Fell, Black Hat smirked "Are you still alive Toy? Don't tell me I've rendered you mute and dumb."

Working his jaw, Fell yawned. "I'm alive sir. Sore, well used, and definitely alive. Not mute or dumb yet. If you'd like, I can try to find my way to my rooms and leave you to your business. I won't be much good for anything else today I'm afraid." each sentence was punctuated with a shiver or yawn, his eyes flickering, sometimes one or both disappearing only to reappear seconds later.

Black Hat grinned a feeling of pride and accomplishment filling him. Dragging his claws over bones Black Hat pulled Fell to his chest. "No. I like watching you try to put yourself back together again." Rubbing a claw around Fell's socket Black Hat smirked "You handled me well. Far better than others who tried. Rest." Black Hat waved a hand and a book appeared in his claw flipping it opened he started silently reading.


	3. Flug X Sans (Things Get Heated)

Flug groaned rolling over clutching his swollen bulge. "Fuck Sans." Looking over at the still fast asleep skeleton Flug grumbled. His skin was itching with dried cum and his ass was aching from being stuffed full for so long. He hoped that he had a nice tub to soak in. He was going to soak until he looked like a prune. Wiggling until he was at the side of the mattress standing slowly Flug gasped clinging to the sheets as his legs tried to buckle under him. Fuck Sans! Of course he had to follow through with fucking him until he couldn't walk and stay asleep! Flug huffed out a breath slowly waddling out of the bedroom looking around in hopes he wasn't spotted and sneaking to a room that looked like a bathroom and locking the door.

Papyrus had come home and heard some strange sounds in his brother's room. While this was not uncommon, these were not sounds he was used to hearing. He had went to check on his brother, but the note on the door told him that Sans was not to be bothered as he had company, but asked for him to wake them both in the morning. It was finally morning and he couldn't wait to meet this new person! Jumping out of his race car bed, he threw on a baggy orange and blue striped shirt and a set of green shorts that fell to his knees and raced to his brother's room, knocking loudly. "BROTHER, MAY I ENTER AND WAKE YOU AND YOUR FRIEND FOR THIS NEW DAY?"

Flug squeaked jolting and slamming against the closed door at the loud voice. Fuck Fuck Fuck! That must be Sans's brother. Looking down at himself naked, covered in Sans's cum, and with his magic held by a plug inside of him. A bright blush grew on his cheeks. Reaching up to tug his bag down over his face Flug froze. His bag… Fuck his bag! Looking around uselessly for the discarded paper. "No. No. Nononononono."

Sans jumped at the pounding, taking exactly five seconds before he remembered last night and reached for Flug only to find him missing. "Shit." he hissed under his breath. "Uh, one moment bro!" Sans yelled back, only starting to panic a bit at his missing boyfriend.

"BROTHER, IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" Papyrus hadn't heard his brother sound worried since that time he had blown the back of the house up.

Flug whined looking at the shower as a savior and quickly hopping inside turning on the water and scrubbing himself off quickly. He has to get rid of the evidence. Reaching for the plug Flug tugged on it. It didn't budge. Tugging on it harder Flug began to panic when it didn't shift at all.

When Papyrus heard the shower running, he hummed in approval. Apparently this friend had the same idea as him that people should be up bright and early. Turning back to Sans door he pounded again. "SANS, YOUR FRIEND IS ALREADY UP. STOP BEING LAZY AND COME OUT."

Sans froze hearing that. Flug was up already? Then he felt the prodding at his magic and grinned evilly. Had Flug gotten up for some early fun? "Okay Paps, I'll be out shortly. Let me get around." Sans called to dismiss his brother.

Flug whined squatting and tugging at the plug. "What is with this thing? How tough is Sans's magic."

Feeling the pulling, Sans gave it a little push and wiggle as he laid back in bed still grinning. He could tease Flug from here easy enough.

Grumbling, Papyrus went downstairs to start on breakfast.

Flug gasped feeling the push. "Wh-what?" tugging on the plug confused.

Sans waited for another pull, but not getting one, he twitched it just a bit, twitching his fingertips as if caressing Flug's hole.

Flug gasped twitching surprised he almost fell. "S-sans? Sans!"

Since his room was right next to the bathroom, Sans could just hear the patter of water, it was making him hard thinking of his Flug in there, playing with his plug, all wet and wanting. He gave another firm, short push on the plug, touching slightly deeper than before.

Flug slipped landing hard on his ass with a startled cry. Giving a moan Flug rocked into the small thrust coming from the plug.

Papyrus heard the thud and the cry, and gave a concerned look up the stairs, but upon hearing nothing else, returned to his pancakes. They were going to be so fluffy with little chocolate morsels in them.

Sans flinched when he heard Flug go down, but feeling his magic go further into Flug's heat quickly reminded him of his task. He began to put a little extra magic, letting the plug grow incrementally while twisting.

Flug gasped rocking into the plug. God it was growing inside of him! Fuck Sans was twisted. Flug moaned softly not wanting Sans's brother to hear. "Please more~"

Giving small pushes and pulls, wiggles, and twists, Sans built up the tension and summoned his own dick and began stroking, imagining what Flug's face must look like with water pouring down his shoulders and wetting his thick hair.

Flug moaned into his hand as he stroked himself to Sans's motions. He was definitely going to be using this to his advantage later.

Sans could feel his magic building up. He wouldn't last long. Waking up like this was a definite perk. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he teleported into the shower behind Flug, releasing a faint scent of the ocean into the air to quickly disperse. He was already laying behind Flug, having had an idea of where the guy would be from when he had fallen. He ran his fingers down his back, giving him reprieve from the plug for a moment. "Want something more filling?"

Flug gasped leaning his head back against Sans's shoulder. "I would have preferred some warning, but yes give me release. I'm gonna cum soon. Fuck me Sans~"

"Gladly." Lifting Flug bodily, Sans dragged him back until his hole lined up with his cock. "Here goes." He warned, and without dispelling the plug, let gravity pull him down onto his straining dick, pushing the plug deeper and into the magic pool of cum already in him.

Flug moaned out loudly as he came, tipped over by the feeling of the plug being pushed so deep inside him. "Fuck Sans! Yes!"

Feeling his walls clamp down on him, Sans groaned, pumping Flug's dick to get every ounce of cum out while rolling his own hips, pushing himself deeper in until he bottomed out, only then did he spill his hot seed, filling Flug even further, enlarging his bulge and brightening the slowly dimming blue glow until it was fluorescent.

Flug sagged against Sans "Fuck… I'm not use to being used so much. Take it easy on me, I really won't be able to walk if you keep it up."

"Well I did promise, didn't I?" Sans rumbled behind him, even as he dispelled his dick and the plug, allowing everything from last night and this morning to leak out the newly enlarged opening and be washed away with the shower.

Flug shivered giving small moans and noises of pleasure as the cum leaked out his abused hole. "Fuck you are a good lover. Perfect. You know just how to treat me."

Seeing his seed drip out, Sans felt himself stirring again, so lining himself up, he summoned his dick into being again, already lodged deep in Flug's ass. "Sorry, you are just too hot. I can't help myself." he began thrusting shallowly.

Flug gave a small squeak at the dick that was summoned back inside him. Clinging to Sans's knees Flug groaned nodding "Y-yeah, use me Sans. I can take it. Make me your cum slut. Fuck~"

"So long as it is what you want, I'll use you all you want." Sans assured, still remembering last night's conversation.

Flug nodded groaning and rocking back into Sans "Yeah-yeah use me as your cum dump. Fuck you are perfect. Your magic feels so good."

"Yeah? Good. Ride me, you ride me so well." One hand continued to work Flug gently, the other gripped the edge of the tub as he matched Flug's movement with his hips.

Flug nodded rocking back into Sans rolling his hips and rubbing at Sans's thighs. "So deep. So good."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sans hands suddenly snapped to Flug's hips, drawing him all the way down, his ass almost hitting the back of Sans pelvis as Sans came hard. "Fu~uck. Flug you are so fucking good."

Flug moaned panting and leaning back against Sans as he came weak spurts. Flug's legs were quivering against the tub. Spitting at the water Flug sighed. "Sans… I don't think I can move."

"Then I kept my word." Sans pulled out, feeling his cum follow and watched it leak out as he grabbed a loofah and added some soap before starting to rub down Flug's back.

Flug sighed leaning forward his elbows resting against weak knees. "Maybe we should start every morning like this. Being thoroughly fucked and washed is relaxing I bet it would do wonders for my stress."

Chuckling, Sans agreed. "I certainly would have no problem waking up every morning to a horny boyfriend." His arm wrapped around to Flug's chest and began washing in circles.

Flug chuckled "The horny boyfriend is you. I was just trying to clean up to not flash your brother our activities from last night when you started fucking with me through your plug. Why wouldn't it come out anyway?"

"Designed it that way. Didn't want it to come out in the night." Sans explained, careful not to stimulate Flug any further as he moved to clean his hips.

Flug nodded "You're smart. I like that." He arched up so Sans had better access. "Smart and strong. I scored a brains and brawn."

Sans laughed. "I wouldn't call myself strong. Antigravity magic just makes it easy to move things." He moved to cleaning Flug's legs, letting his magic take care of what he couldn't reach as he turned Flug's head. "May I kiss you?"

Flug chuckled mumbling about being plowed last night and Sans's other magic before he was staring into Sans's sockets. Clearing his throat Flug stuttered "Y-yeah."

Smiling, he kissed Flug gently, all the fierceness from before gone.

Flug closed his eyes leaning into the kiss.

After a few moments, he pulled away and drew the back of a claw lovingly down Flug's scarred cheek. "Thank you Flug." His magic finished its work on getting Flug clean and brought the loofah back to him. He rinsed it thoroughly and proceeded to clean his bones quickly and efficiently.

Flug blushed opening and closing his mouth a few times before settling on "Welcome, love."

Once clean, Sans levered himself out of the tub and grabbed a large fluffy black and blue beach towel and ran it through his bones with practiced ease, clearing the water off easily. He then looked to Flug. "You really can't move?" he double checked.

Flug blushed looking away "It-it's fine. I can handle it. Just look away. I don't want you watching while I flail around trying to get up." Flug grumbled shifting around "If you hadn't messed with me earlier through that plug I wouldn't have this problem."

Sans smiled. Flug was too cute trying to be independent when he clearly couldn't move. He knew he had done his job well. Carefully catching Flug's Soul, Sans stilled him. "Let me help~" He waited to see if Flug would fight him. He only had the barest hold on the guy's Soul in case he really didn't want the help.

Flug blushed shivering when his Soul was taken "O-okay. Thanks."

"If you don't want me to touch your Soul, tell me. We monsters sort of take Soul manipulation pretty seriously." Sans could see him shivering, so lifted Flug clear of the tub and set him on a stool near the sink and wrapped him in the towel to try and help warm him up.

"No-no it's fine. I trust you."

Nodding, Sans continued his chafing. "I'll have to see if you can fit any of my stuff. Might be a bit small though. You sorta threw yours in the tornado. They're gone now."

Flug sighed lowering his head at the loss. "Oh Sans, can you please get me a paper bag. I-I don't think I could handle your brother meeting me without one." Flug gave his best pleading look.

"Sure. What's the deal with that by the way?" Sans asked, stepping away and looking in the cupboard under the vanity for a moment before emerging with one, taking out a few soaps and putting them back.

Flug fidgeted, making some crude eye holes. "You'll probably think it's stupid."

Raising a bone brow pointedly Sans asked, "Have I called you stupid yet kiddo?"

Flug bit his lip tugging the bag over his head and looking at the floor. "I wear it for a few reasons… One to protect my identity from other villains and heroes. Another is… my scars. I'm self-conscious about them and having the small comfort of my paper bag protecting me… it's a comfort that I've yet to try to stop doing. Just having it there is like a comfort item, the smell sometimes can help me out of a panic attack. It's stupid, but Black Hat doesn't care so I've continued doing it… Sorry, you probably don't want to be seen with a bag-headed boyfriend."

Sans stood there feeling cold in all the worst ways. He had ripped the initial bag. He had removed it without thinking or asking. He had dragged this kid across creation for his own pleasure after taking away his one safe-guard. He was a monster in more than one sense of the word. "Goddamn fucking shit." he muttered more to himself than to Flug as he put himself through hell trying to think of everything he had done since he had removed that bag and what sort of damage he must have just inflicted on someone he thought he was doing right by.

Flug frowned his shoulders shaking lightly. "Yeah sorry I'm such an embarrassment. You-you can just take me back to the lab..."

Sans collapsed to the floor staring through his hands. "Shit, fuck, stars damnit. Why….why didn't you say anything?" He was oblivious to Flug's words. Looking up to him before dropping his face again. He couldn't look at him after all he put him through. "Why would you let me hurt you like that, put you through everything if you felt like that. Fuck, I'm fucking sorry, okay. I'm a piece of shit and I am so very sorry." he began lightly hitting his head, the punches increasing with strength with each impact.

Flug blinked surprised, "No-no I liked it. Stop this." Flug grabbed his wrist stopping him from doing any more damage to his skull. "Hey, stop. You didn't hurt me. You made me feel safe, okay? I didn't need it because you made me feel safe and not a disgusting freak, okay?"

Sans let Flug stop him, but he couldn't stop his tears from falling. "How can a lazy slob like me make you feel safe?" he asked still looking at his feet. He couldn't bear to look up.

Flug laughed pulling Sans into his arms nuzzling his skull. How could Sans not see how wonderful he is? "You are so strong and powerful. You are nice and sweet to me even though I'm a villain. You don't hold my appearances against me. You fuck me so very good." Flug smirked chuckling "I can go on."

Halfway through Sans started blushing, turning bluer and bluer with each praise. "Damn. You could kill a guy with words like those." he whispered into Flug's shoulder even as he wrapped hesitant arms around Flug in a loose hug, still unsure.

Flug smiled lifting his bag up to kiss Sans. "I have killed guys before. Villain remember."

"Wouldn't dare forget." Laughed Sans, his hug tightening. "What do ya say we try to find you some clothes and see what my bro is whipping together for breakfast? I think you two will get along. I'll get him to heal ya up nicely too, no worries." He teleported them to his room, using anti-gravity magic at the same time so he could support Flug until he could set him down on the bed.

Flug blushed "Um Sans about this healing… I thought your brother was innocent?"

"Hmm?" Sans had stepped away and started digging in his closet. "Yeah, so?" He called out.

Flug fidgeted speaking slowly "You want him to heal my asshole?"

"Well it ain't really a pinpoint healing I'll have him do on you. I'll just tell him that you had a fall and are kind of hurting a bit everywhere. He'll take care of anything else that may be giving you issue as well as that. The magic does the work without direction so he doesn't need to know exactly what he is healing." Sans explained. He finally pulled out of the closet with a set of bright yellow sweatpants with pink bands around the ankles. "Stars these are ugly but I think it's the only thing I have that might fit you. Had to hide them from my bro 'cause he wouldn't stop wearing them." From a hanger he nabbed a plain grey t-shirt and passed both over, then proceeded to look for clothes for himself.

Flug frowned taking the clothes between two fingers as if it would burn him. "If this is all you have… Just take me to the lab after, okay? I don't want to be photographed wearing this. I can see the headlines now, 'Black Hat's scientist: a fashion disaster'."

Choking back a laugh, Sans agreed. "And that was my bro's favorite for almost three years before I snatched it. It completely matches his personality. I kinda hope he forgot about it."

Flug nodded slipping on the pants and tugging the shirt over his paper bag. "Me too. I don't really want to be questioned on why I'm wearing his lost favorite pants…"

Sans, who had one foot in a new set of shorts, lost his balance as he burst out laughing and fell into one of them many piles of laundry. Finally getting them on, he slipped on his pink, fuzzy bunny slippers and waved for Flug to follow him. "Let's go get breakfast, okay?" He still had hiccups of laughs bubbling up.

Flug gave Sans a light shove. "It's not that funny you turd."

"You don't know my brother." Sans shoved back lightly.

Flug stumbled but giggled at their antics "Well I guess I'm about to."

Having just finished his pancakes and wondering what could possibly be taking his brother and their guest so long, Papyrus made his way to the stairs to go check on them.

"That you are." Sans pinched Flug's ass. "And gonna get all my hard work fixed up so I can do it again later."

Flug blushed "Shut up… And put a shirt on you tease."

Sans stopped just short of opening his door and glanced down at himself. "Does me being shirtless bother you?" He asks as he reaches for a shirt on the back of the chair by his desk, flashing Flug another glance at the dark ink covering the back of his bones.

Papyrus was just about to knock on his brother's door but couldn't help but eavesdrop when he heard talking near the other side.

Flug blinked "No, of course not. Wait… I didn't mean to make you think it did. I like seeing your bones and your markings." Flug ran a hand along the markings "You are beautiful Sans, why would I be bothered by that. I just don't want you being uncomfortable in your own home. Do you often not wear a shirt around?"

"When I'm home, no, not really." Sans eyelights watched Flug trying to gauge what his next move should be as he held the limp piece of clothing in his hand.

"SANS, YOU HAD BETTER WEAR A SHIRT OR YOU GET NO BREAKFAST!" Papyrus burst in. He hated it when his brother used poor table manners.

Jumping, Sans dropped his shirt and his magic flared before dropping off completely. "What the-! Pap, were you listening at my door! How long have you been there?!" he demanded.

"LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW YOU WERE ABOUT TO SHOW OFF YOUR HORRIBLE MANNERS TO OUR GUEST!" snapped Papyrus

Flug squeaked falling to the floor when Sans's magic released his hold on him. "S-sans!"

Spinning, Sans eyelight blew up huge. "Flug! Shit. You okay?" He rushed over to check him over.

Seeing his brother move faster than he had seen him move in decades, Papyrus immediately became more interested in their guest, then he finally realized it was a human. "SANS, IS THAT A HUMAN?" He moved over next to them and knelt. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?"

Flug was so grateful to have his paper bag. "Sorry, um, I-I hurt myself?"

Sans chuckled and took over for him. "Bro, this is my new coworker, Flug. He's also as of yesterday, my new boyfriend. But anyway, the work he's been doing, he hasn't had much help with, and because of that he got hurt. Think you'd be able to use your healing magic to fix him up before breakfast? You are much better than me at it." Sans looked so sincere.

"OH DEAR, I CERTAINLY WILL HELP. PLEASE HOLD STILL HUMAN." His hands glowed bright blue that melted into a green. Once they were completely green he placed them very lightly on Flug's chest, afraid of doing any further damage. Turning back to Sans he asked, "A BOYFRIEND? SANS, THAT ISN'T RIGHT. THE DATING MANUAL SAYS THAT A GUY SHOULD DATE A GIRL."

"Told ya before bro, that manual is garbage." was Sans only response as he watched Flug.

Flug blushed giving a small sigh at the healing before voicing confused "Dating manual?" Turning to Sans confused "Sans, did you not tell him about people having different sexual preferences?"

"Of course I have. Two of our close friends are different from the norm. He tried to give them the same lecture." His sockets got darker, but the pinpoint lights didn't go out. He was trying to be level-headed. He didn't want to have this fight again.

Flug looked up at Papyrus "Do you not like gays or something? I'm bisexual myself."

Papyrus looked at Flug as if the human had just kicked his favorite snow puppy. "SO YOU ARE THE ONE CONFUSING MY BROTHER INTO THINKING THIS IS RIGHT?"

Sans eyes widened as he realized how sour this could go and quickly.

Flug blinked pushing Papyrus's glowing hands from him. "Confusing your brother? What the fuck? No, I'm not confusing Sans into thinking this is right. Being gay isn't wrong! Love is love. It shouldn't matter what gender they are. I'm surprised you aren't upset I'm a human. You not afraid I'll give him gross human cooties?"

Papyrus blinked in surprise at vehement response. "BUT THE BOOK SAYS 'WHEN A BOY LIKES A GIRL…'" he pulled his hands back to himself letting the magic disappear. "DOESN'T THAT MEAN IT SHOULD ONLY BE GUYS AND GIRLS? AS FOR THE COOTIES ASPECT, MONSTERS CAN'T GET HUMAN DISEASES." He shrugged as he repeated something Sans had mentioned to Flug the day before as if it were common knowledge. "PLUS, WITH HUMANS, ONLY FEMALES CAN CARRY YOUNG, SO IT WOULD BE UNFAIR TO SANS FOR YOU TWO TO BE TOGETHER," He pushed, "BECAUSE SANS IS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD CARRY YOUR KIDS."

Sans tried to interject, but Papyrus just kept talking over him as he stared at Flug trying to understand why this human couldn't get that this was unacceptable.

Flug huffed crossing his arms "That's because they were wrote by homophobic bastards. I know Sans said you were naive but I didn't think you would be against love." Flug rolled his eyes at the part about carrying kids. "And there are other options for couples who can't carry children. This includes adoption, having a surrogate mother, or my favorite creating a test tube baby. And at that, can humans and monsters even reproduce? Yet, again what does it matter? What if neither of us want children? Is that all you believe love is? A drive to reproduce? That's kind of shallow…"

Papyrus sat back and chewed at his teeth in a similar way that Sans did. "NO, NO, THAT IS NOT WHAT LOVE…IS…" He looked over to Sans conflicted. He loved his brother, and if what their friends had said and what this human said was really true, then the dozens of fights he and his brother had had in the past were truly his fault. What was love? Ultimately, the dating manual never actually said. "HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK LOVE IS?" He asked.

Sans stared in disbelief at his brother. The monster he had raised from baby-bones to the giant he was now was changing his tune to a human's argument? Flug really was something special!

Flug laughed smiling and relaxing back. "That really is a question. Hmmm. I've never experienced true love until maybe recently," Flug glanced over to Sans before continuing. "But I've experienced lust for my past partners. As Sans pointed out to me, many didn't treat me as I should have been. A few of those who used me were women which caused me to turn to men. I've experienced respect for my boss who gave me the comfort of a home and job when I needed it most. I've also experienced warmth and comfort from Sans. Love comes from all of those lust or attraction to them and from them, respect between the both of you, and warmth and comfort from them. You need to feel safe enough to be yourself. When you see them you get figurative butterflies in your belly. You stutter and blush. And you can't imagine life without them and can't figure out how you made it before them. Love is weird."

Eyelights blown wide, both skeletons were silent. "Wowie" murmured Papyrus, actually quiet and blown away.

"You said it bro." Agreed Sans.

Flug laughed "So you've never heard that before? Poor innocent boys."

"WELL, IF YOU BOTH HAVE YOUR MINDS MADE UP, THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP YOU. NOW I HAVE MADE MY MASTERFUL PANCAKES. ALSO, HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FINISH HEALING YOU?"

Flug gave a small nod chuckling "I hurt all over."

Nodding, Papyrus once more set his hands alight with green magic and put them to Flug's chest. "SO WHAT DO YOU WORK ON AND WHAT WILL MY BROTHER BE DOING?" He asked conversationally.

Sans still couldn't believe his brother let it go so easily.

Flug sighed relaxing under Papyrus's glowing hands "Inventing devices and things and science. It's mainly on what the boss wants. Though sometimes we have free time to work on things we want to."

"SOUNDS LIKE SANS'S OLD JOB." His brow furrowed confused. "WHAT….?" His eyelights widened and he head spun to look at Sans. "WAS THE MANUAL WRONG ABOUT THAT AS WELL?!" He snapped, not nearly as happy as before as he pulled one hand away from Flug. The skin where his hand had been shown bright blue for a moment.

"Uh….depends?" Sans face went deadpan.

Flug blinked his eyes open not realizing he had closed them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Uh…" Sans started to speak, but Papyrus cut him off.

"IT WOULD SEEM MY BROTHER SAW FIT TO IMPLANT HIS MAGIC IN YOU AND THEN TRY TO COVER IT UP AND YOU ARE IN ON IT OBVIOUSLY." Papyrus looked suggestively at Flug. "YOU TWO WERE BUSY 'WORKING' LAST NIGHT AND THAT IS WHEN YOU GOT HURT, RIGHT. PLEASE BE HONEST NEXT TIME. I CAN FOCUS MY MAGIC AND HEAL YOU FASTER NEXT TIME." He explained smirking and put his hand back on Flug's chest. Turning to Sans he narrowed his eyes. "BE MORE CAREFUL! HUMANS ARE FRAGILE."

Flug tilted his head before laughing "Fragile? Oh honey… I am far from fragile and Sans made excellent use of that as per requested. When I asked him to 'Fuck me till I can't walk tomorrow,' Sans made sure to follow through." Flug smirked.

Sans passed out from shock, promptly falling over and into a pile of clothes.

Papyrus looked over and sighed. "HE STILL THINKS ME A BABY BONES, BUT I'M ALREADY IN MY TWENTIES. I WORRY ABOUT HIM. NOW AS FOR YOUR REQUEST, SANS IS VERY DILIGENT WHEN HE WANTS TO BE. IT SEEMS HE CHOOSES TO BE WITH YOU, SO EXPECT TO GET EVERYTHING YOU WANT, BUT PLEASE DON'T OVERWORK HIM." The larger skeleton worried.

Flug chuckled pulling Sans into his lap and caressing his skull. "Everything I want is him. So, I think he will handle it quite fine. Papyrus… you didn't make it easy on him. I can see that now. He might have been treating you as a baby-bones for a few reasons, but one was probably your sexual views… Papyrus you were refusing to acknowledge a part of him. That probably hurt him a lot and made him think you couldn't handle knowing a few things if you couldn't handle how he chose to love… but that's between you two."

"WHAT ELSE AM I MISSING THEN, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked curious.

Flug looked up tilting up "What you are missing? About what?"

"YOU SAID THERE WERE THINGS HE WOULD NOT TELL ME BECAUSE I WOULD NOT ACCEPT...AH...THIS." he nodded with his head, as his hands were busy, to the two of them.

"His relationship?" Flug supplied.

"YES, THE, AH, RELATIONSHIP." Papyrus was still trying to comprehend and understand it. It didn't quite make sense to him, but he loved his brother and wanted to be there for him.

Flug nodded "Yes, and?"

"WELL, I WANT TO BE THERE FOR HIM, EVEN IF I DON'T UNDERSTAND HIS CHOICES. MAYBE YOU COULD GIVE ME AN IDEA OF SOMETHING I COULD DO TO BE, I DON'T KNOW, A BETTER BROTHER?" Papyrus prided himself on being the best at everything, but he clearly wasn't the best brother if he had been hurting him this whole time.

Flug smiled chuckling "Oh Papyrus you already have. I doubt Sans cares if you disagree with his relationship, but just you showing that you support him and care for him is the best way. Ask him things. Don't be afraid to ask to help plan a date or teach him how to cook something. Treat it the same way you would if he was dating a girl, because it shouldn't be treated differently. If it helps imagine a girl under my bag. Call me by a nickname. Just don't treat him like he's wrong in how he's feeling."

Papyrus thought quietly for several minutes before he finally nodded. "VERY WELL HUMAN. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO ADJUST TO THESE EVENTS AND AS I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THAT SHOULDN'T BE HARD AT ALL. HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" He tapped a finger indicating the healing.

Flug nodded "I feel a lot better, thank you. So, you said you made pancakes?" Flug slowly stood cradling Sans to his chest. It felt nice carrying the skeleton, he would have to do it more often.

"WOULD YOU LIKE THE RESIDUAL MAGIC REMOVED? I'M NOT SURE HOW IT WILL AFFECT YOUR SYSTEM IF LEFT." His gaze was anchored on the magic that lay just under the skin now in Flug's chest as it had radiated around where his hands had just been.

Flug hummed "No, I did want to run an experiment on the effects of magic in humans. What better time than the present."

"HMM, AS YOU WISH. JUST DON'T DIE. IT WOULD BREAK HIS SOUL." Papyrus said seriously. "LET'S GO EAT THEN." He stood and gestured for Flug to leave the room first.

Flug chuckled walking out "Trust me my boss wouldn't let me. It has happened a few times before."

"YOU'RE BOSS HAS THE ABILITY TO RESET AS WELL THEN?" Papyrus asked following him.

Flug looked around as he found the kitchen "Reset? Not sure if that's what he does. Pretty sure he just drags my Soul back from Hell. Or whatever demon thing he does."

"THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL. HUMAN SOULS ARE MUCH DIFFERENT THAN OURS, BUT EVEN YOU MUST BE ABLE TO FEEL THAT LEVEL OF MANIPULATION." Papyrus mused as he set plates and utensils on the table for everyone. He then reached in a high cupboard and grabbed a jar that he opened and shoved in front of Sans's nasal cavity.

Spluttering, Sans came to life quite rapidly, flailing in Flug's hold.

Papyrus quickly put away the jar before Sans could see where he hid it.

"What happened?" Sans asked, looking around, then he looked up, saw Flug, and over to his brother, and covered his face instantly turning bluer than a blueberry.

Flug chuckled pulling up his bag to kiss at the blue "Hello, you have a good nap? Your brother and I had a lovely talk… Oh, and yes Papyrus it is very painful."

"A talk? Wait, what's painful? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, right. Oh stars, I'm so sorry! Stars." He looked to his brother worried.

Flug chuckled shaking his head "No, you didn't. I was talking about dying. Your brother was concerned about your magic causing bad side effects being inside me and I informed him that our boss has brought me back from death several times."

Sans's eye lights went out completely and Papyrus went still as he watched to see what he would do. After almost a full minute, they came back, but they seemed unsteady, occasionally flickering out.

"BROTHER, WHY DON'T WE EAT? I MADE PANCAKES. PANCAKES ARE GOOD, RIGHT?" Papyrus never took his eyes off his brother.

Sans took several moments before he responded, but then he nodded woodenly and wiggled out of Flug's grasp and climbed into one of the chairs and waited for food to be passed around. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

Flug raised a brow and tilted his bagged head asking in a soft sad voice. "Sorry… I didn't mean to upset you by holding you…"

Papyrus cut him off and after putting pancakes on his plate, waved him into another room.

Flug frowned fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. "What did I do wrong?"

"NOTHING PER SE." Papyrus fidgeted himself. "YOU REMEMBER I ASKED IF YOUR BOSS COULD RESET?" He spoke quietly, much softer than his normal boom.

Flug nodded "Yeah… What's Resetting?"

"FROM WHAT I UNDERSTAND, IT IS AN ABILITY AN EXCEPTIONALLY RARE FEW HUMANS POSSESS THAT ALLOWS THEM TO TURN BACK AND REPEAT A SECTION OF TIME AND DO THINGS DIFFERENTLY." He bit at his teeth, unsure how much he should tell.

Flug tilted his head "Like time travel?"

"ESSENTIALLY. IT IS LIMITED ON WHEN THEY CAN TRAVEL BACK TO, BUT IF THEY CHOOSE TO TURN BACK TIME, ALMOST EVERYONE BUT THE ONE RESETTING FORGETS WHAT HAPPENED UP TO THE TIME OF THE RESET. AT LEAST THAT IS HOW SANS TOLD IT TO ME." He looked over his shoulder at Sans. At least this time he was eating on his own. That was a good sign.

Flug blinked "Wait… How many is almost everyone? How many Resets were there?"

Papyrus shook his head. "SANS WON'T TALK ABOUT PREVIOUS RESETS OFTEN. I KNOW THERE HAVE BEEN A LOT THOUGH. AS FAR AS I KNOW, ONLY SANS AND A FEW OTHER MONSTERS REMEMBER ANYTHING. THE OTHER MONSTERS ONLY REMEMBERS BITS AND PIECES. MY BROTHER...HE REMEMBERS EVERYTHING." He looked Flug in the eyes and there was genuine fear in his eyelights. "NEVER TRUST THE CHILD, THEY ARE A KILLER."

Flug frowned darkly asking "Who? Who are they?"

""THE ONE WHO BROKE THE SEAL. FRISK DETERM. FROM WHAT I SAW ON THE FEW PAPERS THAT MADE IT DOWN HERE, MONSTERS REGALLED THEM AS A HERO AND HUMANS USED THEM AS A GO BETWEEN UNTIL THEY GOT SOMETHING BETTER SET UP, BUT IT WAS ALL THROUGH YOUR MEDIA."

Flug grinned giving an evil purr "Perfect."

"THEY APPARENTLY WIPED OUT THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND, ALL OF THEM, SEVERAL TIMES. MY BROTHER WAS AMONG THE LAST SURVIVORS. HE WATCHED US ALL DIE. HE HAS DIED." Papyrus didn't notice how Flug's attitude changed.

Flug nodded "Thank you for telling me about this. They won't be an issue much longer. I promise this Papyrus. Now I believe it's time to go eat." Flug walked back toward the kitchen. This would be a challenge Black Hat wouldn't be able to resist.

Catching the back if Flug's shirt, Papyrus stopped him. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU THIS FOR NOTHING. DON'T MENTION DYING SO FLIPPANTLY AROUND HIM. HE DOESN'T TAKE IT WELL." He warned.

Flug nodded "I understand. Thank you."

"THANK YOU." He let him go and made his way to the table, gripping Sans shoulder before taking a seat and getting food for himself silently.

Flug leaned over pressing a soft kiss to Sans's skull. "Don't worry, love. I'm not going anywhere." Sitting down he gave an approving hum at the taste of the pancakes. He only lifted his bag enough to get the bites to his mouth.

Papyrus hummed in disapproval, but let it go as Flug was a guest.

Sans stirred at Flug's touch, his Soul brightening momentarily.

Flug gave Papyrus a barely hidden smile "These are really good. Maybe you could teach 5.0.5 how to make them. He's really good at baking but still practicing on anything not sweet."

"I'D LOVE TO TEACH COOKING!" Papyrus piped up, instantly interested.

Mumbling and barely intelligible, Sans finally spoke. "I'll see about bringing him down."

Flug nodded "I think you two would get along well." Flug wanted to ask how Sans was feeling but didn't want to push him.

Pushing a glass of milk over to him, Papyrus hummed in thought. "WHAT TIME DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO WORK FOR?" He asked.

Flug looked at his watch "We can stay a bit longer. Sans what do you want to do?"

"Sleep." Sans replied as his eyes drifted closed with the speed of a sloth, just to open as slow.

Flug chuckled walking over to his chair and rubbing his skull. "Do you want to take a nap here or in the lab?" Flug secretly hoped he chose the lab so he could get started on the week's orders, but he could stay up late a few nights if Sans needed to rest.

Leaning into Flug, Sans sighed sleepily. As he breathed out they jumped through several places, finally landing in the lab where he let him go and slumped into the closest chair. "Gimme a bit." Then he was snoring.

Flug blinked holding onto his desk until he dizziness passed. Smiling he picked Sans up situating him comfortably into his lap as he tinkered with the week's work. Every now and then he would pause to kiss or caress Sans's skull. Such an adorable sleeping skelly. He wouldn't mind this situation more often. If Black Hat complained he would just tell him that it is a side effect of being a one HP monster. Sans wouldn't like his weakness told so blatantly, but being blunt worked best with Black Hat.

Papyrus blinked at the sudden disappearance and sighed. The flashback panic attacks hadn't happened in a while. He hoped that this human was better than the last one and could help fix some of the damage caused. His brother was so fragile. On a separate thought though. He had some serious thinking to do, and perhaps a phone call or two to make to a set of girls he hadn't spoken with in months.

Sans slept hard, but not peacefully. Dark memories sped through his skull as he unwillingly re-lived them. The comforting feel of Flug's Soul nearby reminded his own that he was safe but it couldn't stop the terror he felt as he saw and felt the knife come down on him over and over.

Groaning, Red lifted his head from Amethyst's bartop and blearily looked around. The elemental chuckled and slid his nasty hangover concoction over to him. It always worked, but tasted disgusting. Red downed it and started stumbling to the door. He had errands to run for Boss and his boss.

Flug hummed softly as he worked on building the ray for the week's shipment. Needing to weld a small portion of the ray Flug gently picked Sans up and sat him back into the chair. Welding the part Flug lifted his bag to wipe away his sweat and giving Sans a small kiss. "Poor sleepy Sans~"

Sans shifted as he felt Flug move away. Remembering being stuck in between resets, neither dead nor alive, or having to watch as that damn sadistic kid would kill his brother after promising to be his friend just to reset immediately and do it again and again while they laughed and kicked the dust covered snow. He remembered them dragging Undyne into Hotland and picking off her scales as they dried out. They knocked the water container over the edge just when she'd been close to getting it. All because of his stupid promise he hadn't been able to do anything. He had sworn on his Soul not to hurt the damn child. He was such an idiot. A cold sweat broke out on his skull until he felt Flug close by again and turned into him.

Going to the closest hardware store, Red found half his list, then the grocery store found the rest of the chemicals and cleaning agents.

Flug leaned down petting Sans's skull frowning at the sweat. Getting a wet rag he wiped the sweat away. "Those ports must have taken it out of you. Are you getting sick? I wonder if there are medicines I could give you?"

Demencia giggled hearing Flug mess around in his lab. She was really curious on where he left since she didn't see him in the lab or in bed last night. Peeking through the air vent Demencia grinned down on the unsuspecting Flug. Giggling she lifted the vent screen away and jumped out of the hole onto Flug's back. "Flugsy! Where were you?!"

Flug shrieked stumbling back and trying to get Demencia off his back "Get off me you vile woman!"

Demencia giggled, yanking off his paper bag and jumping away holding it out of reach. "Oh Flugsy~ I want answers or your little lab won't be the same."

At his shriek, Sans's left eye flared into bright existence, the flame curling around his head as he spun toward the sound, three blasters already summoned and bones already launched and flying towards Flug, only just missing as he stumbled from his original spot.

Red blinked from a dark corner where he had ported in and took in the struggle going on in the lab. He resolved to stay put until things calmed down.

Flug squeaked looking slowly to Sans when he saw the bones fly past him. "Sans!" Looking back to Demencia Flug growled out "Demencia leave my lab alone and get out!"

Demencia stuck out her tongue crawling up the walls and even jumping onto a blaster "You can't make me!"

The blaster flipped when she landed, sending her to the floor.

"Sorry!" Sans yelped as he tracked the attacker, assuming she had to be some sort of hero invader.

"Demencia!" Flug gave an angry shout his fist shaking at the taunts. "Get out!"

Demencia giggled going and poking at Sans "This guy is like the guy yesterday! Did Black Babe get you a skelly too, Flugsy?"

Flug huffed smacking her hands away from Sans "Leave my boyfriend alone and get out!"

Demencia giggled "Oooooooo. Boyfriend? Have you two you know done it yet? Does he have a special bone down there? Is it hot?" Demencia laughed when Flug's uncovered face turned bright pink

At her questions Sans's dark socket got darker and a hum started up from the skulls, each one taking on a bright blue glow as bones began striking up from the floor around the uppity woman. "Get OUT!" Sans snarled, voice deep and reverberating, almost seeming to echo through the summoned skulls.

Flug jolted falling onto the floor staring in a mix of enjoyment and fear.

Demencia laughed skittering out of the lab calling out to Flug "I want details!"

Once she was out, bones struck through the doorway, slamming the door shut and sealing it. Only then did the blasters start to cool down and the hum decreased before they started to lower and eventually fade.

Impressed, Red kicked the wall behind him with a heel to announce his presence without getting blown to pieces. His red eyelights and white bones the only thing really visible in the dark corner.

Flug blinked looking over to Red his face turning a bright pink at realizing that the skeleton had heard all of that. Covering his face Flug whined "Sans… Please get me a bag..."

"Where they at?" Looking at Red he took him in for a moment. "Don't look at him for now." He warned the other. "We'll deal with you in a moment."

Red raised his hands, arms weighed down by bag. "Not gonna fight ya for 'im. No worries. I'm just a grunt." He didn't want any part of that action.

Flug pointed over to a shelf which held spare goggled and paper bags. "Sorry, thank you."

"Don't apologize. Whoever that bitch was, she doesn't belong here. I got ya covered." Sans assured. Keeping one eye on Red, he used his magic to reach the items on the shelf way above him and levitated them down before bringing them directly to Flug. He stayed by him protectively.

Flug sighed pulling on a paper bag and fixing his goggles over it. "That's Demencia, she is Black Hat's best field operative." Looking over to Red, Flug stood walking closer "And who are you?"

"Name's Red. My bro is your boss's new best field operative and these groceries I believe are supposed to be for you two." he lifted the bags.

Sans followed, looking over his double. They were much rougher looking, definitely from the deeper peaks of the range. He remembered seeing them once, a long time ago. Red was slightly taller than himself, and definitely looked bulkier. The smell of whisky was powerful too. The guy knew his liquor.

Flug huffed taking the supplies and looking into the bags. Red actually didn't mess up and grab the wrong things like Demencia often did. "Thanks, Red. So you are a new grunt worker? How good are you at moving things?"

Red slumped. Of course he would be given more work. He just wanted the damn ghosts gone from home so he could go laze in front of the TV with his mustard. "Good enough. Got some similar abilities to your mini there." He snickered at Sans's height.

Sans shrugged. "May be short, but good things can come in small packages." he fired back.

Flug snickered shaking his head. Pointing to a large machine in the corner Flug looked to Red. "That right there is very delicate and has to be even at all times. I need it moved to that corner over there." Flug pointed to the corner opposite of the machine. "I haven't been able to move it myself because it is extremely heavy and delicate. Can you move it?"

Snorting, Red shrugged. "Yeah, but why's it gotta move? Looks fine where it is." Not that he was any expert on machines.

Flug grinned under his bag. "That it does. However, I've been meaning to set it up with a stronger power source and get it to work more efficiently and that isn't possible where it's at. The corner where I want it moved will give me more room to move around it and fix it how I want."

Red shrugged again. "Whatever. If short-stack can't manage it, guess I gotta." He ambled over to it and put a hand against the side. A puff of red smoke and the awful Hell-like smell his magic left later, he was exactly where Flug had asked with the machine. "Done. Can I go now?"

Sans was barely containing his laughter. He finally remembered the other. He was the lazy brother of one of the few Papyrus Judges. This guy was pretty powerful in his own right, but with a lazy streak even he couldn't match. Grabbing Flug's arm before he could ask any other favors, he called out to Red. "That's great bud. Hit up Grillby's and tell them first round's on my tab. Get outta here before your brother gets here."

Red grinned, gold tooth bright in the lights. "Don't gotta tell me twice." and was gone.

Flug looked down to Sans smirking "So, you like Red?"

"He's me with a mild mean streak and a lazy attitude that puts me to shame. Good guy to drink with though. Just keep your bill separate." Sans warned with a smile and a wink.

Flug chuckled lifting up his bag to kiss his skull. "Good to know. You might need to take me out to this Grillby's place sometime. I don't normally drink, so it might be fun to meet your drinking buddies."

"Heh, haven't drank with him in years, gotta be at least ten or twenty. Dude probably doesn't even remember me." Sans had made his way over to the table to see what Flug had been tinkering with before the whole debacle with Demencia.

Flug hummed leaning over Sans "I don't know, you are hard to forget. You like my anti-matter ray?"

"Anti-matter? Like a disintegrator?" Sans asked intrigued.

"Yes and no. It takes the person or objects particles and stores then in this tube and you can later pop them back with this switch or use their particles as an energy source through here."

"Hmm, so good for transportation, but only if you trust the one you give your particles to, otherwise you become very usefully expendable really easily." Sans hypothesized.

Flug nodded "Perfect for Black Hat's buyers."

"Certainly sounds it." He nodded approvingly. "Any side-effects?"

Flug shrugged "All objects have not had any side-effects. However, the humans that I've tested it on bodily come back normal, but mentally are disturbed. They apparently have all their senses still intact while separated into particles and it hits them all at once when they are brought back."

Sans couldn't stop the giggle. "That sounds really amusing. I could think of a few who could benefit from that."

Flug nodded "Black Hat liked that it was very painful. We have thirty sold already…. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, dealing with that girl, Demencia? Helped me a lot. I'm doing a lot better. Sorry about zoning out on you." Sans shrugged as if nothing were wrong at all.

Flug hummed walking over and pressing the back of his hand against Sans's skull. "Well you aren't warm or sweaty any more… How is your magic? Do you need me to suck you off or anything?"

"Uh...no, nope. I'm perfectly fine. Are you okay? My magic isn't messing with your head, is it?" Sans looked at him quizzically.

Flug shook his head "No, I feel fine. I would like to run some tests though, if you want to help me?"

"Sure. Just tell me what to do 'cause I honestly don't have much knowledge on the human biology." Sans started to relax a bit as the conversation left him.

Flug nodded getting out some supplies. "Well, first I think we should draw some blood. You did pretty well with the hero. Could you draw some of my blood close to where your magic is still in my system?"

"Let me check on its settlement." Sans gestured for Flug to take a seat on the lone stool before realizing he had no way to really reach Flug's chest, which he kind of had to. Being under four foot could be a real problem sometimes.

Flug snickered watching Sans's face change. Leaning down Flug lifted Sans into his lap rubbing his legs. "Better shorty?"

"We really need to get another stool, or at least a step ladder in here." he grumbled before hesitantly putting a hand up to Flug's chest, then down to his stomach. "Seems like it has spread out around your entire upper body." He sounded confused and leaned back, putting a hand on Flug's thigh as a stabilizer. "There is none in your legs." Placing a hand on Flug's shoulder, his brows furrowed. "None in any of your extremities yet it would seem."

Flug nodded handing Sans a syringe. "Fascinating."

"So you want me to draw from where the magic is concentrated?" Sans double checked.

Flug nodded "Yes, I keep blood sample records in case I need to run a test or check a change in my system."

"So where should I stick this? I don't want to hurt you by hitting something important. I know humans have a lot of important stuff in their upper bodies, but I don't know what is where." He was very uncertain and more than a little afraid of hurting or killing his boyfriend.

Flug smiled "Don't worry this isn't a long needle. Just stick it in my neck and get a jugular pull."

"O-okay." Hesitantly guiding Flug's face to the side, Sans pulled the bag up enough to see his neck. "Do you mind me moving this?" He checked.

Flug shook his head relaxing for Sans to work easier. "Go ahead and take it off."

Nodding, and careful not to rip the paper, he took the goggles off, then the bag. Going back to Flug's neck, he felt along the skin. He remembered having to do stuff like this on the Snowdrakes and Doggi that they worked on in the lab. They were flesh based, even if they were more magic than mass, they had some mass.

Finding a strong pulse point, he lined the needle up, steadied it, and pushed it in, prepared for the pop of the skin as it slid through this time. Drawing the plunger back, the liquid was almost black. Once it was full, he took some gauze from the table next to them, remembering Flug said yesterday they could bleed out from a stick like this, and pulled the needle out quickly. The wound sprayed before he got the gauze on, spattering his face and arm in hot liquid, but the sample had been gotten.

Flug smiled leaning forward to kiss Sans "Thanks, love. Let me go compare the samples."

Shakily Sans handed off the syringe for testing. "Sure thing. Got some towels or something?" He asked, careful to not get any of the blood dripping down his face inside his skull.

Flug nodded getting the wet rag from earlier and wiping off his skull.

Sans tried not to flinch as the material got in around his sockets, nasal cavity, and teeth, but it felt real strange having something touch were nothing ever did. Especially something so coarse. This was why they always wore face shields when dealing with patients he now realized.

Flug smiled kissing the now clean skull. "Now let me test this."

Blushing, Sans pushed him away and rolled backwards off his lap, teleporting halfway to the floor so he landed easily on a desk next to the testing equipment.

Flug chuckled walking over and starting the test.

"What? I wanna know how my magic affects you." Sans was practically buzzing.

Flug smirked fiddling with his equipment and looking at the blood. "I bet you do. You probably just can't wait to fill me up again."

Eyelights turning a bit fuzzy, he nodded vigorously. "You have no idea how much I enjoyed last night. Hey, if you have enough, could I get an extra tube of serum out of that?"

Flug looked up to him "Oh? You want to run some test too?"

"One in particular, but yeah." Sans sobered up pretty quick and got down to business.

Flug nodded separating his sample and handing Sans the tube. "There you go."

Sending it spinning in the air, Sans hummed his thanks and watched it worriedly.

Flug leaned over the microscope looking at each sample and comparing the two. His past blood sample looked normal with the small little specs among the red cells. Looking over the slide under his microscope Flug gasped. The sample showed cells covered in a blue residue that Flug hypothesised as Sans's magic. His magic had expanded some of the cells causing spots to appear instead of the normal small specs. Flug looked back to the image of his past blood sample before back to the current sample. "Interesting..."

Looking over when Flug began muttering to himself, Sans started to worry at his teeth. "What's wrong?"

Flug bit his lip looking over to Sans "Well, good news or bad news?"

Sans's eye lights flickered. "Good?"

Flug gave him a straining smile trying to find a way to tell Sans 'Hey, you probably won't kill me with your cum,' settling on, "I shouldn't have any really bad effects from your magic."

"Okay, and the bad?" He wasn't completely reassured by the 'good' statement.

Flug bit his cheek "Well… There will be effects from your magic. I'm not quite sure what those will be, it doesn't seem to be reacting badly to my cells, merely affecting and changing them."

Scooting over to the microscope, Sans hesitated to look. Before he did, he brought the tube he had been spinning down to check it and when he saw it had properly separated, he applied activated magic to it. The tube glowed and continued glowing when he took his hand away. He didn't know what to make of that, so he set it to the side for now and looked through the scope. "What do your cells normally look like?"

Flug pointed to the picture that he had been referring to. "This is my most recent picture of my blood."

Looking at it, Sans's eye lights disappeared completely. "Shit. That is some serious change. He looked back at the slide under the scope.

Flug nodded "Yes, but look closely. None of the cells are breaking apart or being absorbed. They are… being covered by your magic and grouping together within your magic."

"Your blood doesn't seem to be breaking down. I'll give that, but we will have to keep an eye on it. It doesn't look like mine, so I think it is safe to say we aren't compatible that way either." He laughed, trying to make a joke. "Papyrus will be so upset that he doesn't get to be an uncle."

Flug smirked leaning close to Sans and nuzzling into his neck "Oh trust me there are ways if you want one~"

"Not anytime soon. Thanks." He held a hand over his abdomen. "I'm good."

Flug nodded giving him a quick kiss to his cheek before walking over to another area fiddling with a device. "Very well. In the meantime, I just need to make sure my blood stays compatible with your magic. Maybe test tube babies come later, when we actually know each other." Flug laughed his mind wandering to machines that he could create to help take care of a baby. What would it look like anyway? Would it be part monster and part human or lean to one or the other? Flug wanted to run a test soon.

"W-would you like to...never mind. What else do we have to do? I assume that since you were working on the ray, we need to get a few of those done?"

Flug nodded pointing to a memo board on the wall and he worked on setting different tests up with the device. "Over there is the list of devices and rays that need to be built within the week. There is a file folder that has each schematic under their names."

Looking over to the board, Sans sighed. High up and the orders were paper. This is why he liked his lab, the monitors were easy to read no matter how tall or short you were. There was a table nearby so he teleported to that and tried to read the board from there.

Flug looked over hearing the pop of magic before snickering. "I'll try to move the board lower for you. Or I could leave it up there and watch you struggle. You are pretty cute having to climb up onto things."

Sans pointedly ignored him as he looked over the order queue that was posted and puzzled over how he was going to get the schematics out of the bins.

Flug grinned resting his chin on Sans's shoulder. "Need some help darling?"

Sans sighed. "I'd love to upgrade your lab to be more user friendly." He groused still thinking. He was going to have to figure out how to manage on his own here. He couldn't always rely on Flug for everything.

Flug chuckled pulling down the documents for him "You want to work on that today?"

"Which one?" Sans asked looking over all the options.

Flug giggled "Making the lab user friendly or are you moving to these orders?"

Turning to look at Flug surprised, Sans choked. "Seriously? The boss wouldn't care?"

Flug shook his head "As long as orders are getting done, which I will do. Plus, doing that would help you work since you have to teleport, climb, or ask for help. Which will take up time and energy in the long run. So, if you want, you can work on that today."

"Huh, fair point. I'll get as much done as I can then. Do you have the schematics of the wiring and framing for this room?" His eyes began roaming, planning on what could go where to improve the place.

Flug nodded walking over to a cabinet and pulling out some papers setting it on one of his desk. "Here you go. I'll ask Red to pick you up some chairs and tables next time he goes out. For now this can be your desk."

"Alright, thanks." He boosted himself up on the stool already next to the desk and began looking over the schematics and making plans on what to do.

Flug smiled giving him a small kiss before going back to work on orders.

"Are these originals or copies? I'd like to put my ideas down to make sure everything lines up?" Sans asked, tracing lines with his phalanges but not with a pen just yet, though one was in his other hand tapping against his skull as he thought.

"I have digital copies, you can mark that one up."

Sans hummed, grabbing another pen with the hand tracing and within seconds both hands were moving across the page making marks and changes. Miniature bones pinning the corners to the desk so it wouldn't move as he dragged across it.

Flug stared watching Sans markup the page interested in the changes he wanted to make.

In one wall he was rerunning the wiring to increase available output in the outlets as well as adding more and different kinds for a greater expanse of capabilities. Two of the walls he was outfitting with multiple screens as well as built in desks. The last wall it looked like he was planning some sort of caging device to be built into it. The plan for the floor had so many variables there was hardly any visible white space to make sense of anything.

Flug smiled watching. The plan would actually work better than the layout he has now. Flug went to voice that when the door slammed open, causing him to jump giving a small squeak.

Black Hat strolled in Fell following "Flug! Do you have your orders finished?"

Sans was so invested in his work that he didn't even notice the new arrivals. It had been some time since he had done design like this. Back when he was helping design the core if he was honest.

Fell struggled to hide his limp. Black Hat had kept his end of the bargain and not held back. He could certainly feel it. Now the demon insisted on introducing him to the house properly.

Flug nodded walking over to his desk and gathering up the five devices he had finished. "Here you are sir. I've completed 5 of the 30 orders for this week. Sans is working on schematics to renovate the lab. Due to his height we need an adjustment. I will make sure all the devices are completed though."

Black Hat gave a nod walking over and leaning over Sans's small form to look at the changes. "Very well. Inform me when you plans are finalized and I will complete the changes."

Feeling a high LOV and EXP presence directly behind him snapped Sans out of his work instantly and had him spinning around with a massive bone attack prepared to come down.

Fell reacted as he recognized the magic field that had materialized just before the attack on their boss. Feeling the surge of magic had Fell summoning his defenses just in case the smaller Judge followed through.

They both held for a moment before simultaneously releasing their magics.

"Sorry sir." Sans apologized.

Black Hat chuckled tilting Sans's head up with a claw "I could feel the power radiating from you. I could use you along with Fell."

Flug huffed crossing his arms "Sir! Sans is my assistant. You have two grunts to fight your heroes. I need someone to help me in the lab."

Black Hat scowled but released Sans "Fine doctor, I will let you keep your toy."

"Thank you sir. Could I discuss something with you in private?"

Sans's eye lights shrunk to pinpricks at the idea of being put into field work. He had a good idea what Fell and that Demencia girl did and he knew he wouldn't last if he so much as got poked out there.

Fell's face took on a slightly worried look at the idea of Sans taking to the field as well. He would try to talk to Black Hat as well. Judges watched over each other.

Hearing the doctor fight for him, both skeletons looked surprised and more than a little relieved.

Black Hat waved him off "Later, I wanted to meet your new toy and question on how good he is."

Flug nodded "Sans is very smart sir. The test he performed on the hero was interesting and quite evil."

Black Hat laughed "No, I want to know how good of a fuck he is. I know you both left horny as could be. So Flug how was it~"

Flug turned bright pink covering his face. "Jefecito!"

Fell and Sans looked at each other surprised. "Sugar?" Sans mouth to him.

Fell smirked, barely holding in a laugh and shook his head.

Flug whined "Black Hat I-I've told you not to look into my-my love life."

Black Hat gave a toothy grin swaying over to Fell and leaning against him "Oh come on Flugsy I just want a comparison between the two. I just want to know if yours was as good as mine~"

Smiling good humoredly Sans spoke up before his boyfriend could get himself in trouble. "I don't know how good Fell was sir, probably more than a fair match for you, but between dear Flug and myself," his grin grew wicked, "he couldn't walk this morning."

Fell chuckled appreciatively.

Black Hat cackled "I knew you were always a pussy Flug." Now that he had what he wanted Black Hat turned to walk back out shouting "Now, get back to work before I have to put you in the pit!"

Flug squeaked nodding and getting back to work, the threat causing his hot red face to cool.

When Black Hat's back turned and he insulted Flug, Sans's eye lights went black but Fell flashed him a warning look a few tense seconds passed between them before Sans released a breath and punched the desk before turning back to his schematic. Having one HP sucked!

Flug pulled Sans's fist to his lips once Fell and Black Hat left. "Don't hurt yourself for me. I'll gladly be your pussy or in the pit for you, not quite sure which one made you upset, but it's fine."

"I don't like not being able to defend what is mine." he growled. "Fell knows and understands that. If he was with Black Hat last night, then he likely knows a bit more of the boss's abilities and that is probably why he told me to keep back. If Fell doesn't think I can take him, then he really is pretty powerful." He let his skull thud against the desk in defeat.

Flug burst into laughter "You want to defend me? From Black Hat? Sans..."

Turning a dark socket on his boyfriend, Sans growled. "You're the one who said not to let others threaten or scare you."

Flug blushed remembering the incident with Fell. "Oh honey… I didn't mean against Black Hat. I-I really didn't think you would even want to. Sorry..."

"Well it is a source of pride for me too. Boss monsters have a reputation to uphold after all. We are supposed to find powerful mates." Sans slowly calmed down, letting his eye lights begin to come back.

Flug frowned turning and walking to where his paper bag had been tossed earlier and slipping it on. "I see. I am assuming that these Boss monsters are rare? You and Fell are both ones, correct?"

"That is correct. There were only about five to seven per peak out of the few hundred. Don't make any mistake, I chose to allow you to pursue me. You are powerful in your own right. Black Hat is wrong when he degrades you." Sans voice was dead serious, no laughter or false brightness to be heard.

Flug rolled his eyes under his goggles "So, glad you allowed me to your highness." Flug got to work on his device.

Sensing all wasn't right in his boyfriend when his Soul shivered, Sans narrowed his sockets and almost went to grab him to drag him over, then thought better about it. That may not be the best approach. Sighing, he slid off the stool and walked over rather than teleport. "Flug, please talk to me. If something isn't making sense to you or is upsetting you, I want to fix it." The problem with being a boss monster was they had too many expectations on them. He was too lazy for this.

Flug turned to Sans his goggles staring into Sans's sockets. "Why are you even here? If you are so rare and powerful, why are you here? Why me? I understand if you want an easy fuck, but don't toy with me."

The light that had been starting to come back into his sockets disappeared and a distinct snap was heard. "Did...do you not want me with you? I thought we connected?" his brows furrowed, creases appearing in the bone above his nasal ridge. "I'm lazy, sure, but I am giving everything I have to you." he gripped the front of his shirt.

Flug huffed rubbing at his paper bag "And-and nothing you just said makes sense! You-you said that Boss monsters have a reputation to uphold and-and you're supposed to find powerful mates. Sans I am the opposite of powerful… So… Why are you here?"

A few more pops echoed in the bright lab. "Flug, you are strong. You are intelligent and resourceful, you go through and have gone through things nobody else could imagine and persevere. I-I'm here because I felt a connection to you. Even though we are completely different, our stories are very similar. We are- are...I thought we were good together." another snap was heard and a tear appeared at the edge of Sans's socket. "I told you I loved you. Neither of us really knows what that means, but I still meant it."

Flug fidgeted with his hands "I'm not so sure about all that stuff. I feel pretty weak and useless… But if you don't think your reputation will get tarnished by being with me" Flug looked back up to Sans with a hidden smile "I think we are good together too. I love you too Sans. You are probably the best thing to happen to me. I was so scared and angry that you would cast me away for someone stronger like Fell. I should have known-Sans?! What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"F-Fell is a dick. Plus he is a Judge as well. We would kill each other before we ever even considered that." Sans choked back a wet laugh as he scrubbed at his face with the hand not clutching his chest. "I-I'll be fine. You sure you want to stay with a mess like me?" He asked scared. He wasn't sure his Soul could handle a full out rejection.

Flug laughed tugging off his paper bag to kiss Sans "Of course I want to! I figured you wouldn't want to stay with someone like me. We're pretty stupid, perfect for each other, aren't we?"

Sans snickered a little. "For the most evil being's top scientists, yeah, I guess so." He carefully returned the kiss. The damage to his Soul making his matter a bit unstable.

Flug smiled at the shy-like return of a kiss. "I'm sorry I scared you. You want to sit in my lap and cuddle a bit?"

"But what about your orders?" Sans asked worried. Sure he wanted to cuddle, but he also wanted to give his Soul and matter time to stabilize. He didn't think Flug would take it well if he outright said no though. The kid didn't seem to really know much about monsters at all.

"I can work on them while we cuddle. That's what I did while you napped earlier. Are you that concerned about Black Hat putting me in the pit? It's not too bad, Sans. But if you are feeling okay we can work instead."

Conflicted, Sans chewed at his teeth. Stalling, he asked "What is the pit." He staggered for a moment, catching himself on a table leg to support and keep him upright.

Flug shook his head pulling Sans onto his lap and resting him against his chest. "You're going to hurt yourself silly. The pit is just that, a deep pit that Black Hat puts his minions when he's upset with us."

At being grabbed, several sharp pops and cracks echoed around the lab again and Sans couldn't keep from gasping, eye lights blowing wide as he struggled to keep himself together and break the contact before he Dusted. "Lemme go!" He cried terrified.

Flug looked down to Sans fearful with the loud noises, was that coming from Sans the whole time?! Yanking up his hands and leaning back in his chair so that he was only touching Sans through where he sat on him. "Sorry! Wh-what's going on Sans? Are-are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh God I did! Shit! Shit I need… BLACK HAT!"

Black Hat grumbled phasing through the wall with Fell. "What?"

Sans sat gasping and panting, a cold, blue magic sweat clinging to his entire body as it fought to hold on. The small amount of Determination that was in him just barely keeping him together. He was never happier to have been put through that damn experiment years ago.

Fell's eye lights widened at the dramatic change in Sans's appearance from a few minutes ago.

Flug looked to them his voice quivering "Do something! He's hurt and-and he only has one HP!"

Black Hat hummed walking over casually. "Fell do you know any healing magic? I'm afraid if I try I might kill him. I doubt he can handle the pain that comes with my healing."

Flug whimpered looking to Fell "Please..."

"What did you do to him?" Fell asked accusingly, marching across the room to kneel in front of the two before Black Hat had even finished speaking. "May I?" He asked Sans, trying to judge how bad his condition might be from his appearance. It couldn't be good.

Sans just gave him a wary look before nodding once, jerkily. He was shaking as he struggled to breathe.

Flug gave a choked sob whispering a soft. "I don't know…." He almost Dusted his boyfriend. Was it something he did? Did he pick him up to hard?

Fell cast a glare at Flug before carefully lifting Sans shirt and coaxing his Soul out into the open. The baby blue inverted heart was riddled with cracks that hadn't been there before. Fell hissed in empathetic pain. How the shorty was still alive was beyond him. "You are certainly tough Sans, I'll give you that. Can you explain this?" He asked even as a crimson glow enveloped the Soul, their combined light casting purple shadows across the white walls of the lab.

Sans's shaking increased as he shook his head, keeping his mouth shut.

Fell sighed, shaking his head. "Stubborn fool."

Flug frowned wiping away his tears that streamed down his cheeks. "Thank you Fell. I am in your debt."

Black Hat grinned leaning on Flug's head causing him to hunch into his shoulders. "Yes, do see fit that you use that favor wisely."

Casting a withering glance at the both of them, Fell snorted, shaking his head. "I ain't doing this for either of you. We have history. I'm returning a favor due to him. He has several over me." Fell admitted, but there was no shame in his voice.

Flug gave a small nod, since he wasn't able to do much more than that with Black Hat leaning on him "I understand. I just feel like you are fixing a mistake I've made… If-if you ever need something…"

Fell growled deep in his chest, but stopped when Sans shook his head. Focusing on the magic healing instead, Fell chose to ignore the human.

Sans for his part was beginning to breathe easier.

Flug looked up to Black Hat pleadingly causing the demon to roll his eye, "Sans, I dare say you may have the day off. I expect you bright and early tomorrow and ready to work. No more of this, whatever this is either. And you, Flug in my office after Fell finishes." Black Hat huffed seeing that nothing interesting was going to happen, like Sans Dusting, so he got ready to leave.

Sans shook his head and after a few tries managed to speak. "Once Fell finishes I'll be able to continue on the schematics sir. Please allow me to work. Fell knows his magic."

Fell nodded acknowledging the claim.

Black Hat gave a pleased growl "Good. I expect it done by the end of the day. Fell bring Flug when you finish."

Fell nodded. "Yes sir."

Sans took a sharp breath as a pop echoed around the lab and a chunk of his Soul fit back together.

Flug winced "Does… Does that hurt?"

Fell didn't even blink before digging a spur of magic harshly into Flug's Soul. "Don't be stupid human."

Sans winced at the attack, causing Fell to cut it off.

"You've bound yourself to him, haven't you?" Fell sighed when Sans nodded, only shaking his head.

Flug gasped bending over as much as he could without touching Sans "Fuck… Okay, I understand now… Sans what did he just say? Why are you bound to me? Is-is that dangerous?"

Laughing humorlessly Fell looked at Flug. "What you just felt isn't even a fraction of what you just put him through." Sans shook his head, begging Fell with his eyes. "Shut it shorty, I won't always be here for you." He looked back at Flug with anger. "This damn slug decided to mate you. His magic is now connected to yours. Your decisions concerning him will affect him ten-fold. Should you ever leave him, chances are he will Dust. Then I will get to murder your ass, regardless of Black Hat's will. It is a side effect of the mating. The bond ain't complete yet, that much I can tell, but it is done enough to make damage like this easy enough."

Sans hung his head. He should have asked instead of forging a bond with the human.

Flug's mouth grew dry the longer Fell spoke. His heart sinking at the words. He almost killed Sans. He almost killed Sans over a stupid misunderstanding. Flug gave a broken sob. "I-I'm so sorry Sans!"

Sans Soul quivered in Fell's grasp with the flood of intent and emotion coming from Flug.

"Get yourself under control. Until the bond is finished you can't hit him like that." Snapped Fell as he tried to heal the over-burdened Soul.

Flug sniffled scrubbing at his face "Sorry-sorry. I'm trying." Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down, but his lip trembled and tears kept coming. He almost killed Sans! Flug hiccupped "Sorry sorry. I love you I'm sorry."

Fell wanted to sneer at the words, but he knew they needed to be said. He couldn't imagine binding himself to anyone so flimsy, but Sans obviously saw something in this twig. "Slug."

Sans looked up questioningly at the old nickname.

"Finish this bond tonight or you won't last the week." Fell gave a shove with his magic, sealing all the remaining cracks and crevices together with a boom that shook the lab and cause Sans to cry out before collapsing off Flug's lap and to the floor. Grabbing Flug, Fell stood and dragged him with him to go see Black Hat as ordered.

Sans watched Flug be hauled off as he passed out. He knew he wouldn't be out long, but all magic had a price.

Flug stumbled reaching back to Sans as he was dragged away "What are you doing?! You can't leaving him down there. Let me go!"

"Come along or I will carry you. He is fine. He'll wake up in an hour or so. Maybe you'll be back by then." Fell warned.

Flug sighed tugging at his arm "I'm coming…" Flug knew it was highly unlikely he would be back in an hour, not with Black Hat.

Navigating the halls now that they weren't shifting, Fell escorted Flug to the office and tossed him to the center of the room before stationing himself at the doors.

Flug whimpered sitting up from where he was tossed. "Sir I-"

"Flug shut up." Black Hat growled from where he sat at his desk. Standing Black Hat grinned watching Flug gulp and shiver. "You haven't been doing a very good job today, Flug."

"I-I got all my orders in s-sir." Flug tried but was met with a heeled boot to the chest pushing him against the floor.

Black Hat bared his teeth taunting. "You tried to kill your assistant."

Fell cut in "Sir, he was under informed on monster relationships."

"It was an accident! I didn't know we were mated!" Flug cried tears flowing down his cheeks.

Black Hat leaned down close to Flug giving an exaggerated pout "Aw, poor dear. Saved by Fell again are you?" showing his teeth hot acid dripping off of them onto the wood floors sizzling. "And what about the hero?"

Flug gulped "He got away..."

Black Hat nodded a claw pressing against Flug's cheek a bit of blood coming to the surface when a claw dug in to deep "I pride myself on never having a hero leave my building. At least not in one piece."

"We didn't mean too."

Black Hat laughed "YOU never mean to Flug! Where is it? Do I need to go slaughter it myself or will you take the kid's punishment." Black Hat knew Flug wasn't going to escape. He never was. Flug was right where he wanted to be. He was Black Hat's.

Flug nodded "Yes, sorry. I'll take the punishment."

"Sir, if I may cut in. Don't go too hard on him or the work I just did on your other scientist may be reversed through their link. It hasn't finished properly yet. You can do whatever physically, but his mind has to remain intact for now." Fell asked.

Black Hat laughed stepping back and pulling Flug up to his knees "Oh his mind has been broken for a long time, but I'll be gentle for your little mate's sake, Flug."

Flug nodded closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

Black Hat grinned "You are still trained like the dollar whore you are."

Fell watched interestedly, getting comfortable in his position against the door.

Black Hat slapped Flug hard sending him back to the floor. "Unzip me and start."

Flug nodded scrambling up and unzipping Black Hat's slacks. Pulling down his boxers Flug eased out the tentacle cocks. Licking and sucking along them. Until Black Hat grabbed a handful of his hair yanking him down onto his largest tentacle. Gagging as it wiggled down his throat until another slap shook him out of the suffocating feeling.

"If you throw up you are going into the pit. Not alone might I add." Black Hat growled thrusting harshly into Flug's mouth as his other tentacles pushed at other orifices a few shoving up Flug's nose.

Fell smiled as he saw certain tricks that had been used on him recently. He hoped the human felt privileged.

Flug gave a small nod focusing on bobbing with Black Hat's thrust.

Black Hat looked over his shoulder crooking a finger at Fell, "Do you just enjoy watching my toy? Or would you like to play?"

"I'm enjoying this show, but if you want to ruin us both I certainly won't complain." Fell purred.

Black Hat grinned "Come here and I can certainly do that."

Grinning, Fell sashayed over, letting a playful swing enter his movements before he took a knee beside Flug, still towering over the other as he looked levelly into Black Hat's eye. "I'm at your command."

Flug rolled his eyes bobbing to keep Black Hat pleased, He wouldn't be feeling any of the relief or pleasure that Fell would. But being that Fell was volunteering for this, Flug wasn't sure Fell liked all pleasure.

Black Hat grinned more tentacles wiggling out of his pants and wrapping around Fell. Growing mouths along the tentacles Black Hat bit into the bone as he forced opened Fell's mouth and plunged inside of his skull.

Summoning his tongue, Fell let it slide into one of the sharply lined mouths even as he let his fangs close gently on the tentacles and breathed carefully through his nose.

Black Hat grinned leaning down and tugging at Fell's ribs "Good toy~"

Not caring that Flug was there, Fell allowed a whine to fall from his full mouth.

Black Hat chuckled biting harshly into his collar bone. "Such sweet sound coming from a dirty toy~ I'm tempted to just change forms and wreck you right now. Destroy you again and again until you can't move… But I need to punish Flug. Poor toy."

Flug cried out as more tentacles assaulted him shoving deep into his throat and wrapping around his neck squeezing tight.

Licking inside the mouth of the tentacle in his mouth, Fell hummed his acknowledgement of what Black Hat said and raised a questioning claw behind Flug's back, asking to join in the torture.

Black Hat grinned tentacles squeezing and cutting of Flug's air until his eyes started to roll, letting him take a few deep breaths before doing it again. "Sorry toy, Flug's been bad not you." The tentacles rubbed soothingly over Fell's bones nipping lightly.

Fell let his hips roll slightly as he felt the nips, enjoying the pain and the show afforded next to him.

Flug whimpered out muffled pleas as he almost blacked out the fifteenth time.

Black Hat laughed "Flug are you not enjoying this? Fell is over here begging to be in your place and you aren't enjoying it."

Fell released an affirmative hum, lift a hand to trace claws along the tentacles wrapped within his ribs, being sure to trace the mouths and let his claws slip into a few of them for moments before retrieving them.

Black Hat shivered looking over to Fell "Naughty boy." His tentacles slowly moved from Flug to Fell rubbing harsher and biting harder.

Flug gasped falling to the floor once he was released. "Sir… Please..."

Carefully extracting the tentacles from his mouth, Fell leaned forward, trying to suppress his moans so he could whisper to Black Hat. "How wrecked would you like your employee? I wouldn't be against having you release and ruin me, I'd be happy to ruin him for you at the same time." A nasty grin came over his face as he looked sidelong at Flug.

Black Hat grinned lifting Flug's face to meet his own "Flug do you need more punishment?"

Flug nodded "I-I need a favor and I'm willing to pay."

Black Hat's grin grew wicked "And what is this favor you are desperate to have?"

Flug took a deep breath. "I need you to kill a hero. Some child named Frisk that supposedly saved monster kind."

Fell froze, eye lights going dark and empty, his entire body going stiff at the mention of the child.

Black Hat frowned "Why?"

Flug sighed "They are able to reset time. They can die and rewind the time to work for them."

Black Hat snarled "Only I'm allowed to convolute time for my own pleasures!"

Flug nodded "They also have a killing spree that comes close to rivalling your own with how many times they reset after murdering all monster kind."

Fell rubbed his chest the same way Sans had when the subject had been brought up earlier in the morning. "They are a truly frightful being." he said hollowly.

Black Hat looked to Fell a tentacle wrapping around the hand rubbing his chest. "They hurt you as well?"

"I've been killed by them hundreds of times." Fell looked up to Black Hat, fear in his small red eye lights as they flickered back into place.

Black Hat pulled the other to his chest growling out lowly "No one touches what is mine. I will slaughter them until they are not even a part of this reality."

Flug gave a tired smile "I'm glad. Thank you for agreeing to my favor."

Fell shivered with the memories in his head. As a Judge, he remembered every reset, just not as clearly as Sans did. His drive for sex had disappeared completely in light of the child being brought back to the fight.

Black Hat huffed waving Flug off "Of course anything for my toy. Now leave. I will take my payment later."

Flug smiled quickly leaving not wanting to test his luck.

"T-toy? Are you okay?" Black Hat's voice was soft. He knew about past demons, he had his own. But Fell's still lived and walked freely, while Black Hat had made sure to put each of his to a bloody end. His tentacles rubbed small circles into his bones not really wanting sex anymore, but hoping to comfort Fell.

"I'm sorry my lord. I cannot handle this hero for you. I have died too many times to them." Fell apologize.

Black Hat chuckled standing and carrying Fell to his desk to sit on his lap. "Oh toy, this hero is mine and mine alone. It is a pleasure to destroy such an atrocity."

Fell nodded, clinging uncertainly to Black Hat, unsure if it was alright to seek comfort in the demon.

Black Hat gave a small coo pressing a kiss to Fell's skull, his tentacles caressing his bones. "Don't worry toy, I will protect you from everything that isn't me."

"Sounds good master. I don't want protection from you, just them." he relaxed into the caresses and kisses.

Flug hesitated at the lab door before peeking inside.

Sans lay snoring on the floor, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Flug sighed walking inside taking his lab coat off the coat hangers by the door Flug draped it over the small skeleton. He didn't want to attempt picking him up and causing him pain. Sighing Flug cleaned himself up rubbing healing cream on his red cheek.

Sans stirred when the coat was draped over him, confused for a moment on where he was until he felt Flug's heavy Soul nearby. Hoarsely he called out "Flug? Are you there?"

Flug walked over crouching next to him "Yes, love? Do you need anything?"

Yawning widely, flashing a clear view to his sparkling sapphire tongue, Sans reached out a sleepy, weak hand looking for Flug's. "Need you." he murmured, only half awake.

Flug smiled chuckling at the sleepy antics. Sitting down on the floor Flug scooted closer holding out a hand "I'm here."

Sans hummed. Eyes still not open, he clumsily crawled into Flug's lap, dragging the coat/blanket with him as he curled up as close as he could get. He was shivering and had the same chill as the concrete floor. "You're warm."

Flug shivered as cold bones touched his warm skin. Wrapping the lab coat more firmly around Sans Flug nuzzled him. "You're freezing baby."

"Floor is not nice. You is. This floor is better than the other though." He gave severe shiver that easily outweighed the other shivers.

Flug frowned carefully standing with his delicate bundle and taking Sans to his room. Drawing back airplane covers Flug snuggled Sans under them. "There, all warm and cozy in a bed. Much better than floors." Sitting up in the bed Flug opened his night stand to dig out a half finished device. He kept some on hand when he was either too sick or tired to get out of bed and make it to the lab.

It took another half hour before Sans fully woke up and started to become coherent again. When he did, he took in his surroundings and watched Flug for a few minutes before saying anything. "I'm sorry for all this. For not telling you what being with me meant or what it would do. Do you have any questions for me?"

Flug smiled kissing his skull. "I do wish you would have told me earlier so I wouldn't have hurt you. I really like you Sans, I don't want to hurt you over a stupid misunderstanding… Though before we finish this bond thing I need to make sure you are absolutely sure you want to be with me. I don't want you creating this bond over lust and being trapped when you figure out you don't like me romantically more than a one night fling. You are the best partner I've been with. You care for me, want to protect and defend me, you are a fantastic lover and I really want this to work out. So please take some time and make sure. I'm perfectly content on waiting as long as you need." Flug smiled turning back to the device in his hands.

Shaking his head, Sans sighed. He forgot so often the ignorance of humans. "Look, Flug. My end of the bond is done. No take backs. I decided I wanted you. I won't and honestly can't change my mind. I'm here for you." He laughed at the naive of his precious human.

Flug blinked "O-oh. Okay. What do I do then?"

"Well, first things first, you need to be sure and absolutely positive that you want to be with me. If what happened earlier was anything to go off of, I'd say you are still up in the air. It really hurt." Sans rubbed his chest for a moment before catching himself and stopping. "Once you are sure, we can see about finishing this."

Flug frowned "I sorry… I'm not used to people wanting to stay."

Sans waved his negative words off. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, but for this to work, you have to be sure you want to stay and that you want me to stay. When it comes to your part of the bond, you have to be completely selfish and think only of yourself and what you want." He tried not to think about what would happen if Flug decided that he didn't want to be tied to a living embodiment of death for the rest of his life.

Flug nodded staying silent for a bit before pulling Sans into a kiss that spoke volumes of his choice.

Smiling into the kiss, Sans teased Flugs lips with his tongue, letting a little current run through it. He was happy Flug chose him. He could feel his Soul beat a bit easier as Flug accepted his bond. Getting Flug's Soul to bond was going to be tricky, but they could figure it out. He had a few ideas.

Flug gave a small pleased noise pulling back to nuzzle into Sans's neck "Sorry I made you think my choice would be anything but yes. You are perfect Sans. I'm so lucky to even be offered a bond with you."

Sans chuckled "I wouldn't say I'm perfect, but yeah, I'd say we are both pretty lucky." He carefully pulled Flug away from his neck before he got distracted. "So you really wanna do this? With me?"

Flug nodded "A strong, protective, big magic dicked forever man. Of course I wanna be with you."

"Oh, it was the dick that got you?" Sans laughed breaking the serious atmosphere that had descended, a genuine smile coming over his face as his legs wrapped around Flug's waist to keep him balanced as he leaned back.

Flug grinned leaning forward and giving small pecks. "Of course." Flug chuckled shaking his head. "No, i'm joking it's more of the opposite. You are sweet, caring, protective, strong, so very smart. Your skill in fucking is a plus."

"Alright, alright. You're gonna make me blush. I don't know what the side effects are gonna be for you, so why don't we get our work done for today, maybe get a jump on tomorrow's to give us more time for then, and then we can hit my place for some bonding time, ey?" He laughed at the pun and gave Flug a wink.

Flug snorted pushing at Sans lightly "You're horrible. I've already finished most of today's orders that needed to get done. Give me a few hours and I should have most of tomorrow's done too."

"That will give me time to finish that schematic for Black Hat. What did he mean he would 'make the changes'? Like, he's gonna hire a crew or something? I figured one of us would be tasked with implementing the alterations." Sans teleported them so they appeared in the lab, Flug seated on a table and him still in his lap.

Flug gasped freezing at the change "Damn it Sans. Warn me when you do that. At least let me close my eyes." Flug scrubbed at his eyes to get the blurry vision to disappear. "No, Black Hat doesn't hire crews, it's just us. He doesn't like to deal with people that might try to kill him. He uses magic for any changes. That is how he's able to create rooms for new employees. Or on days fuck with us and move the hallways or worst cases have us walk to his office when we walk anywhere. That's how he always knows everything and where everyone is at all times, this building is attached to him."

"That's freaky. Even we monsters don't have abilities like that to my knowledge, well, other than the Guardian and the Destroyer, but they are a class all their own." Seeing Flug scrub his eyes, Sans tilted his head quizzically. "Do my 'ports bother you?" He carefully slid off Flug's lap to the floor and waited for Flug to get down as well.

Flug gave a small nod slipping off the desk and sitting into his chair "A bit. It's very disorienting."

"Sorry, I'll try to keep that in mind." Sans made his way over to his stool and climbed up onto it and turned back to the schematics, reading to remember where he left off.

Flug snickered watching Sans, "Just warn me next time."

"I'll try. I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me too much. Hopefully once the bond is set you'll be able to feel when I'm about to activate my magic." He picked up pencils and got back to work, the paper sliding before he re-summoned the bones in the corners.

Flug smiled at the small bones keeping the paper still. "Okay, love." He turned back to his work getting started and absorbed into the creation of the gadgets and devices.

After a while Sans released a snarl. "This is why I hate paper!" Out of the twenty sheets of drawings, only two looked legible. "There ain't enough fucking room and absolutely no depth!" He cast around the room for more paper to try and untangle all the work and spread it out so Black Hat might be able to use the scribbles.

Flug burst into snickers standing and pulling down a dusty tablet from a shelf. "I assume that you prefer something like this? Black Hat thought I would work better with one of these, but I prefer paper over screens."

"Perfect." he snatched it up quickly, running the hem of his shirt over the screen to clear the dust before hitting the power button. Thankfully it powered up. Looking at the icons, he grinned, it had a program he was familiar with. Once he jailbroke the device to work with magic he would be all set. "Thanks hun." He stood on the stool to give Flug a peck before disappearing and reappearing, his magic's peculiar ocean scent filling the lab for a moment. When he reappeared he had a set of gloves which he slipped on before getting to work on checking the functionality of the device.

Flug chuckled turning back to the shelf and seeing what other undisturbed technology he had. He found a pen, the charger, a small stand, and a few other parts that looked to be other tablets and other technology devices that he had stolen parts from. Setting it all on Sans's desk Flug gave him a small kiss. "There you go. It's all yours. I will happily keep my blueprints to myself and away from your boney fingers."

Sans paused his tapping, looking playfully over to Flug. "Oh, are my phalanges too boney for you?" he set the tablet down, a mischievous look coming into his features.

Flug smirked "Tiny little bone things."

"They certainly have a big impact on you though." He teleported, appearing in midair behind Flug to wrap around him and dug in to Flug's sides, tickling him into submission.

Flug squeaked bursting into giggles "St-Ahahaha-Op!"

"Still don't want these boney little fingers?" Sans wheezed into his ear, breathless from trying to hold onto Flug while tickling him.

Flug panted grabbing Sans's shirt and yanking him to his chest. "Fuck you, you evil boney man."

"Mmm, maybe later." He teleported out of the hold to his chair. "I've got work to do now." As the stool he was on only reached a small portion of his workspace, he summoned a bench of bone so he could walk back and forth and started tearing apart the tablet and modifying the components on its hardware as they had learned to do Underground so it would work with magic.

Flug huffed shaking his head and standing back up. "You tease."

"Gotta keep you interested." He mused while tinkering. "Besides, it sounds like the boss likes watching you get all riled up."

Flug paled "You heard that?"

"Yep, I may have been cursing being awake, but I heard everything. That you tried to fight Fell to stay with me was nice."

Flug blushed nodding glad that Sans wasn't talking about his punishment, "Oh yes that only that. Yup. I was worried about you."

"Whadya mean, 'only that'? I thought it was pretty important, that ya cared about me 'n all." He stopped and turned around confused to look at Flug.

Flug's cheeks heated up brighter "No-no that is very important! I-I just thought you were talking about something else. Nothing important like that. Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that. I was very concerned for your well-being and I still am! I'm glad that you are better."

"Something else? Like what?" He leaned back against the desk, paying attention but also resuming work half-minded to keep his hands busy.

"Nothing! Nothing important whatsoever. I need to get this work done." Flug turned to his desk grabbing a screwdriver and mindlessly screwing a screw.

"I will find out. It's part of what I do." Sans sighed, turning back to his table. What was so bad that Flug felt he had to hide it? They had already shared some pretty horrible stories.

Flug gave a low whimper "Please don't..."

"I don't get a choice. Being a Judge means I learn all the faults soon enough. I don't know how Fell stands being close to Black Hat considering I know he has quite the history." Sans explained, not going into depth.

Flug frowned staring at his desk. "Well, if you must know I would rather you hear it from me and not by someone else. Please don't hold this against me..."

Sans set his work down and turned to look at Flug dead on, Eyelights small but steady. "If you don't want to say it, I can read you and make it easier, it's better if you do tell me."

Flug sighed not looking at Sans. "Black Hat punished me for hurting you through our bond and for letting the hero go… When you said that you heard 'the boss likes watching me get all riled up,' I thought you were talking about my punishment. I told you about the pit, but… Most of the time I can get away with him using me sexually. He likes to choke me until I almost blackout then do it again, all over again. It's better than being beat or the pit, but with us… I didn't want you to feel like I'm not loyal to you when I do that."

Sans fought to keep his temper. "Both those punishments should have landed on me. I was the one restraining that kid, I let my magic slip. As for our bond, I never told you, you had no ability to know what you were doing. That fucking asshole touched you, touched what is mine without my permission for something that was my fault. If you want him dead, he will be." Sans voice was jagged, ripped, and dark with malevolent intent. He was beyond pissed.

Flug chuckled shaking his head. "No, I don't want you dead. Fell informed him of our bond, because of him I was just used instead of beaten. Black Hat cares in his own way. He needs to show who is in charge. I messed up so I got punished. It wasn't you who let the hero get away, because it was my job to make sure that he would be disposed of or take the hero's punishment. I knew this when he got away."

"Seeing as we share the same job, it is equally our job, so equally our punishment should be doled out. I'll be honest Flug. I'd rather you get beaten bloody than let some other slimeball use you. At least my brother could heal you after, the hell with any pit." Sans glared at the floor. "And I'm not that easy to kill. I've only…" he choked but pushed on. "I've only died twelve times. Less than almost any other monster out there."

Flug frowned turning and opening his arms "Come here… Please."

Sans didn't hesitate. He teleported, clinging to Flug's chest the moment he came back to this plane, and hung on for dear life.

Flug sighed rubbing his hands over Sans's spine. "I'll be sure to take other punishments from now on. Sans I know this upsets you, but… I'll probably be taking all of our punishments. I don't want you to get hurt because Black Hat was too rough on you."

Sans hugged harder. "I won't let him kill us, either of us."

Flug smiled nuzzling him "Oh Sans, Black Hat isn't going to kill me or you. Frankly I am the closest he's had to a family. He is just rough. He wants to make sure that with Fell, Red, and you around that I still know where I land in this business. He takes care of us. He is going to take care of you too. Don't worry your pretty little skull over it, okay?"

"Don't pamper me, please. I've got decades on you. If you take a beating, so will I. You say he won't kill either of us, then fine, let him prove it." He whispered into Flug's neck, tears streaking his face. His human, his mate had taken damage for him, for them, and felt like he had to hide that and take it over and over alone. He had to get Flug to trust him more.

Flug rolled his eyes groaning "You are going to make this a challenge to him, my delicate love. That will probably be the next device that I'll have to make 'A device that causes pain without actually damaging the person'. Sans he's going to make me test it on you I hope you know."

"That's not a bad idea, especially since humans are our primary target. You would essentially attack their Soul. I wouldn't suggest trying that out on me, but… Sorry."

Flug chuckled "Lovely you want to pitch it to him? 'Sir while my lover and I were discussing punishments we came to a device idea,' yes you do that, love. I'll just stand by and handle the aftermath."

"Okay. Sounds good. Wanna do that now?" Sans laughed against Flug's chest.

Flug chuckled tilting up Sans's chin so he could look into Sans's eyes. "Sans… You would be using it on me. Would you be able to handle that?"

"That's why we grab a 'volunteer'. But if one couldn't be grabbed… I'm not sure. I don't know how this bond will affect us once your end is complete." He looked conflicted but held Flug's gaze.

Flug nodded letting Sans's chin go. "Okay, I just wanted to ask. I don't think I could use it on you either..."

"It would likely Dust me. One HP, remember? An attack directly on the Soul would wipe me out for certain." Sans shook his head. "We can think about it. How about we finish up here and head home, okay?"

Flug nodded giving Sans a last nuzzle before opening his arms to release Sans.

Giving a last squeeze, he teleported back to his bench and quickly finished altering the tablet before using his magic to pull up layer after layer of notes and drawings and loading them into the tablet for editing.

Flug smiled finishing up another device and adding it to his box of finished ones. He would need to work more tomorrow, making sure he got here early and didn't get distracted so much if he wanted to meet Black Hat's quota. He normally didn't have this much sleep, let alone this many small breaks to talk and kiss.

Once he got all the layers up from the paper, not that it looked any different but the lines had been infused with magic, Sans got to work on adding more info and specs to his work on the tablet. The device wasn't up to his standards, but it would work for logging a lot more information than he could ever fit on paper. Maybe sometime, after they got the lab revamped, he would be able to show Flug the wonders of how advanced technology could make advancing his own that much easier and manageable.

Flug was working on another device when his stomach growled loudly in protest. "Well, I think we missed lunch." Giving a small shrug and rubbing his stomach to settle it down Flug got back to work. He's skipped plenty of meals before, plus supper wouldn't be long so Flug wasn't worried.

Sans was so wrapped up in his work he nearly missed Flug's announcement, but looking down at the time on his tablet, he confirmed that indeed, it was almost supper time. Pulling out his phone, he messaged his brother. 'Hey Pap, could you set up two portions of supper to-go? It looks like me and Flug are pulling overtime tonight. We will be home when we finish here but he needs to eat.' That done, he went back to work, keeping his phone where he could watch for a response, which was quick to confirm his order.

Flug finished another device tugging at his shirt. It was getting hot from working on the devices and using the welder to weld the small parts. Walking over to the thermostat and pressing the buttons harshly. Yanking off the borrowed shirt Flug used it to wipe away the sweat he had gathered under his bag and walked over to his collection of spare clothes. "Fuck it's hot in here."

Sans looked up and smiled in sympathy. "We will be done soon, then you can cool off in the snow if you'd like." He tried to comfort him. Looking back over his schematics, he decided to add a better and more fortified ventilation system to pull the heat and any noxious chemicals out of the lab and bring in better airflow and cooler air. Something that worked two-fold for usefulness and comfortability should be allowable he figured.

Flug grinned leaning against Sans's desk "Oh yeah! You live Underground in the snowy area, right?"

"Yep." he nodded smiling, happy he had decided on that particular area now when choosing his home.

Flug gave a small body wiggle "Could we make snowmen? I know it's a bit childish, but I don't get to experience snow very often since I'm almost always working."

"Heh, I certainly won't stop you. Pap's loves building them and he makes very lifelike ones." Sans snorted in laughter.

Flug beamed "Yes! I'm gonna steal your brother and make some. How is your schematics coming along?"

Laughing Sans shook his head. "Knock yourself out. He'll love you for it." Finishing a few more lines and calculations, he held out the tablet for Flug to look over. "You tell me. Anything else we should add in?"

Flug squinted at the screen hesitating to touch it. "No, I think you changed everything. I didn't think about the ventilation system being changed or so much in the floor. I think it will be perfect. Ready to turn it in?"

"If you are cool with it, sure." Sans nodded, taking back the tablet. "Are you done with all your stuff or would you like some help. I figure we can go back to Snowdin once we turn this in. Then you can make your snowman and we can figure out what we are gonna do about this bond."

Flug nodded "I've completed today's and some of tomorrows devices. I just need to stay focused tomorrow and I should make it to my weekly quota."

"Well hopefully I'll be able to start helping on that quota tomorrow. The boss did say the quota was going to double." He climbed down from the stool and dismissed the bone bench he had been using. "Sorry about your blueprints, I think they are pretty well doomed." He looked at the completely covered paper, only a few white spaces were left.

Flug sighed "At least my others are protected now that you have that tech. My poor blueprints."

Sans laughed at his pitiable look. "It's not like they are going to be valid once these take effect. I'll work on getting you these ones printed out for your records."

Flug stuck out his lip in a pout "I like my blueprints. They are very blue and printy."

Sans laughed loudly. I'll show you something blue. Let's go. Teleport?" He barely remembered to ask as he held out his hand for Flug.

Flug giggled shaking his head and taking Sans's hand being sure to close his eyes.

The scent of ocean breeze washed over them and the cold sterile air of the lab was replaced with a different kind of cold and menacing air. "Excuse me boss, would now be an okay time to turn in those blueprints and propose an idea?" Sans gave Flug's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Flug stumbled, but remained standing and opened his eyes to find the room not tilting like last time.

Black Hat looked over Fell's skull waving his hand over "Fine, fine bring them here."

Ignoring the going-ons like a pro, Sans stepped up to the desk and handed over the tablet for review and waited quietly for Black Hat to finish examining it.

Flug blushed trying to ignore the sounds coming from below the desk.

Black Hat looked at the blueprints on the tablet twitching every now and then. Looking up to Sans, Black Hat gave a nod. "Very well. I shall have that done for tomorrow. Now..." Black Hat narrowed his eye voice deepening "Leave unless you want to join."

Not asking or caring, Sans teleported back to Flug, grabbed him and disappeared, taking them both to his home in Snowdin. "Oh hell no he don't. This my boy!" He snarled even as the appeared in his living room, him wrapped around Flug's leg.

Flug covered his face giving a whine before laughing "You little possessive snowpuff."

Sans buried his skull in the bright yellow material of the pants Flug had never changed out of to hide his blush as his brother walked in.

"OH, YOU ARE HOME! I JUST FINISHED SUPPER, YOU ARE RIGHT ON TIME!" He had a kiss the chef apron on with chef crossed out and skeleton written underneath. "SANS, LET THE HUMAN GO AND COME EAT." He demanded.

Flug grinned lifting Sans into his arms "It's fine Papyrus. I don't mind a clingy skeleton."

Turning in Flug's arms, Sans stuck his tongue out at his brother. "He still likes carrying me!"

"YOU ARE A GROWN MONSTER SANS! ACT LIKE IT. SERIOUSLY, HOW ARE YOU THE ELDER OF US?" Papyrus glared exasperated at his brother with his oven-mitted hands on hips.

Flug laughed nuzzling Sans his paper bag crinkling as he walked towards Papyrus his stomach growling as he cooed. "Aw, but Sans is just a smol skelly~"

Sans turned bright blue and buried his head back in Flug's jacket.

Papyrus, for his part, lost all color. He'd had some orange coloring the sides of his skull, but the splashes of color disappeared and he forced himself to look away before he said something he would regret. He was trying to remember what Flug said. He wanted to support his brother, but it was a big change for him to take in.

Flug chuckled patting Papyrus's shoulder as he walked by "I'm just teasing you two. Come on I'm starving and I can't wait to try some more of your cooking."

Nodding, Papyrus let them pass and followed them to the table. Plates were already set and a giant dish of chicken/beef alfredo with a breadcrumb topping sat in the center steaming. "PLEASE HELP YOURSELF."

Sans detached to climb down to his seat and made short work of filling his plate and digging in. This was one of his favorites. "What's the occasion Pap? You never make alfredo." He asked around bites.

"YOU GOT A REAL JOB. THAT IS REASON ENOUGH." After a pause he also added, "ALSO YOU FOUND SOMEONE FOR YOURSELF FINALLY." He nearly said more, but stopped. This was an apology, not a lecture.

Flug beamed to Papyrus making a small joking comment as he filled his plate. "It smells delicious. If you keep cooking so well you might not be able to get rid of me."

Sans froze, staring at his brother in disbelief.

"MY BROTHER WANTS YOU AROUND SO YOU WOULD FIND IT HARD TO LEAVE EVEN IF YOU WANTED." Papyrus stated matter of factly, completely missing the joke. "AFTER ALL, AS THE GREATEST BROTHER IN THE UNDERGROUND I MUST HAVE THE STRONGEST FAMILY." He puffed up proudly, and odd display for a skeleton, but one he pulled off...almost comically.

Flug chuckled grinning "You're pretty funny Papyrus. Hey Sans said you might be interested in going to make a snowman with me. Would you want to after we eat?"

"WOWIE! I'D LOVE TO!" His eyelights glowed brightly.

"I'll just stay here were it is warm. You two have fun." Sans finally started eating again. Before Papyrus could complain he added, "I'll try to get the kitchen cleaned up a bit and get your cocoa supplied out for ya too."

Papyrus's jaw almost fell off. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER?" he stood uncertainty, looking between Flug and Sans.

Flug burst into giggles trying not to choke. "Is that so weird?"

"HE NEVER CLEANS!" Papyrus sounded distressed.

"If ya don't want me to, I'd just as soon not." Sans shrugged before shoving a large helping into his mouth and refilling his plate. He was already on thirds.

Flug shook his head grinning "Sans for shame. You've been helping me out all day and you don't help out your poor baby brother. I guess I'll just have to. Starting with you!" Flug took a napkin scrubbing at Sans's sauce covered teeth.

"Oy! I'm eating here!" He flailed, completely surprised by the attack.

Papyrus was floored by their antics. He had rarely seen his brother smile so much or be so good humored. Normally their dinners were quiet. He slowly sat back down as he tried to understand the dynamic.

Flug laughed relenting his attack. "Yeah go ahead you need some meat on those bones anyway."

Sans burst out laughing as Papyrus hung his head. "Thanks love, I'll make sure I eat plenty, but you should too."

Papyrus's head snapped back up at the pet name, looking between them. It all happened so fast, how was he supposed to keep up? "I'M GOING TO START ON DISHES." He looked at his brother, "I DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT THEM."

"Okay bro." Sans shrugged.

Flug smiled eating the food until he was scraping his plate, almost over full. "That was wonderful Papyrus, thanks again for the meal."

'I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED, HUMAN" He dried his hands off. "SHALL WE GO BUILD IN THE SNOW NOW?" He looked hopeful.

"Hold on bro. Let me grab him a jacket. Humans are weak to temperature changes." Sans held his brother up and teleported away leaving them alone to find some winter gear.

Flug smiled "I'm glad you want to do this with me. I don't get to experience snow very often due to work."

"OF COURSE. WE HAVE PLENTY OF SNOW AND IT NEVER LEAVES." He thought for a moment before asking, "WILL YOU BE LIVING WITH US NOW?"

Flug blushed "Living with-oh my. Um… No? I don't think so. I mean we are still new to this relationship. I don't really know how this bonding thing works. So, maybe?"

Papyrus's eyelights blinked. "YOU BONDED ALREADY? HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT MEANS IF YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE IT? THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Flug blinked shaking his head and holding up his hands "No-no not yet. I need to do my part tonight."

"YOU PLAN TO DO SOMETHING YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT? DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE SEVERITY OF THE BONDING?" Papyrus was starting to look upset, almost angry, but it wasn't directed at Flug.

Flug bit his lip taking a deep breath. He had to stay calm. This was how he hurt Sans last time. "I-I just know I don't want to hurt Sans anymore. I love him."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ANYMORE?" Now his full attention was on Flug, pinning him in place.

Flug whimpered "I didn't mean to… I just didn't know he wanted to be with me so I was asking and everything got all confused and mixed up and by then it was too late and-and… I almost killed him over a mistake."

Papyrus's gaze softened into confusion. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? YOU ARE SAYING THAT HE ALREADY BONDED TO YOU, SO HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? HE IS CONNECTED TO YOU ON A SOUL LEVEL."

Flug threw up his hands "I-I don't know! I'm not attuned to my Soul like you guys are! I-I don't even know when he did it!"

Papyrus leaned back surprised. A Soul bond was supposed to be extraordinary. He had heard humans were mute to their Souls, but this was beyond his understanding. "THIS IS RUDE OF ME TO ASK, BUT MAY I SEE YOUR SOUL?" He couldn't meet Flug's eyes, but he wanted to see and be sure that the bond really was there.

Flug blushed looking down and fidgeting with his shirt hem. "I… I don't know how to take it out..."

"I AM ABLE TO DO SO FOR YOU, IF YOU DO NOT MIND. YOU MUST BE WILLING THOUGH." Papyrus twiddled his thumbs. Asking was so much different than an encounter. In an encounter he could just pull the Soul right out, or at least he had been able to with Frisk. Sans had told him that with some humans pulling it out against their will would kill them.

Flug nodded "Okay. Um just be gentle?"

"I WILL TRY. LET ME KNOW IF YOU FEEL ANY DISCOMFORT HUMAN." Papyrus reached out with his magic until it enveloped Flug's Soul and gave an experimental tug. When it resisted he tried again, harder.

From where he was upstairs rifling through his closet and drawers for a coat he remembered salvaging, Sans felt the grip on Flug's Soul as if it were on his own. Abandoning the search be teleported to Flug's side immediately, ready and on the offensive in the extreme. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He snarled at Papyrus even as he enveloped Flug's Soul in his own magic, keeping it locked within him and chasing off all his brother's magic.

Flug gasped clutching his chest. It felt so strange. "It's fine. I'm fine. He just wanted to look at the bond."

Sans continued to glare at his brother until the other relented, raising his hands in defeat. Turning to Flug, Sans right eye disappeared, the magic in his left flaring. He seemed to glare at Flug for a long moment before the fire went out and his eyes returned to normal. "Please, at least for now, keep it in for me?" Sans begged quietly.

"YOU HAD BETTER TELL HIM THE WHOLE TRUTH BEFORE YOU MAKE HIM FINISH THIS." Papyrus warned. His eyes stayed focused on his brother's back. "I HAVE HEARD THAT IT GETS WORSE WHEN PEOPLE HIDE THE TRUTH FROM EACH OTHER SANS."

"Yeah bro, it does. Don't touch his Soul. I'm gonna go grab him a jacket." Sans looked completely worn out for a moment before he disappeared again.

Flug frowned looking at where Sans disappeared. "I think I need to talk to him… We probably shouldn't have done this without him."

Papyrus shook his head. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM. HE HAS BEEN ILL TEMPERED AND STRANGE SINCE HE MET YOU. I HOPE IT PASSES."

Flug frowned looking at his hands "Sorry. It's my fault. I don't have the safest job. Sans is pretty protective and gets upset when I get in danger..."

"HE IS LIKE THAT WHEN I GO OUT AS WELL. PERHAPS HE IS JUST UNUSED TO WATCHING TWO YOUNGER PEOPLE! THAT WOULD MAKE SENSE." Having solved his latest conundrum, Papyrus set about getting out cocoa supplies for when they got back from making snowmen, putting the entire episode behind him.

Flug nodded "I'm going to check on him. I'll be right back." Flug walked up the stairs knocking on Sans's door. "Sans..."

Blue in the face and sweating slightly, Sans used a touch of magic to let his door open as he continued searching. He knew there was one around here somewhere.

Flug open the door slowly wrapping Sans into a hug being sure that Sans could get out at anytime. "How are you feeling? Everything okay?"

Still working while in the embrace, Sans nodded, but his breath was ragged. "No worries, I'm right as rain."

Flug shook his head "Love, I can see that isn't true. Tell me. Was it the Soul thing? Papyrus didn't look at it after you said not to. I'm not going to let anyone look at it. I promise. Only you, okay?"

"I know he didn't. Anyone touches your Soul and I will know. Trust me bud, by the time you get back I'll be back to my normal self. I promise." He finally found that damn coat. Black and heavy, it was perfect for this kind of weather. "Here, see of this fits." He passed it over.

Flug slipped it on, it was a bit big swallowing his small frame. "It fits good. Is this yours? It doesn't look like something you would wear. Did you go through a goth phase?"

"Heh, no, I got it when Paps was growing up. He had those phases. I was busy working so I skipped the growth phases and everything." He shrugged, trying to straighten and fix how it sat on Flug's frame even though he couldn't reach properly.

Flug giggled "Papyrus, had a goth phase? Oh lord. I can just image Papyrus trying cigs the first time and coughing the rest of the day."

"Y-yeah, I'm glad he didn't keep those." Sans nodded.

Flug laughed "Oh man! He actually tried them?! Wow."

"Yeah, once I told him it would stain his bones he dropped them." Sans smiled a little at the memory but was still sweating. "Why don't you two head out? Enjoy the snow."

Flug shook his head wrapping Sans in another hug. "Not when you are like this."

"Please?" Sans begged, finally making it clear he was trying to get Flug to go. Tears were starting to gather in the edges of his sockets and he did his best to hold them back.

Flug frowned pulling away "Why won't you let me help you…" sighing Flug walked back into the kitchen "Papyrus do you have any gloves?"

Looking up, Papyrus nodded. "HOW IS MY BROTHER?"

Said brother nearly collapsed at Flug's words. How he wanted to take Flug up on his offer, but he had no idea. The sooner his brother and Flug were out of the house, the sooner he could get his pills.

Flug shrugged "He wants to be alone. I can't help him if he won't let me."

Papyrus sighed. "I AM SORRY HUMAN, HE GETS LIKE THIS OCCASIONALLY. SEVERE MOOD SWINGS, POSSESSIVE AND PROTECTIVE. SOMETIMES HE EVEN CLEANS HIS ROOM. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON WITH HIM WHEN HE GETS LIKE THIS."

Flug nodded "Well let's give him space. Let's go make that snowman."

"INDEED. THERE IS FRESH POWDER AND IT IS PERFECT FOR SCULPTING. WE SHALL MAKE EXTRAORDINARY SCULPTURES IN THIS SNOW!" He grabbed a set of gloves to pass to Flug then grabbed his own and made for the door, not bothering to grab a coat and only stopping to put on a pair of bright red rain boots.

Flug smiled slipping on the gloves and walking out into the winter wonderland. Standing on the porch Flug starred. It was beautiful. It was disorienting to walk out to winter when it wasn't even chilly on the surface.

"COME ON HUMAN. THE GOOD SNOW IS OUT IN THE WOODS!" Papyrus waved for him to follow.

Hearing the house become quiet and Papyrus yelling outside, Sans let his whine come from his mouth. He never had a reason to have to hide himself and now that he did, he realized that putting his pills in the couch was probably not the best idea. With them gone he teleported down and began searching. His Soul dropped when he saw that he only had one left. He had to move before they got back.

He could feel the heat of his bones rising quickly. He had originally thought that the large magic overflow the night before was just because Flug really had him going, and that likely had helped, but throughout today he had noticed that he just couldn't cool down and then Flug mentioned he was feeling hot as well. It was then that Sans realized what was happening and why he had so impulsively bonded to his boyfriend. His Heat was early.

Flug blinked out of his daze following Papyrus with a smile. "You live in a winter wonderland."

"WE GOT VERY LUCKY TO LIVE ALL THE WAY OUT HERE. THE CAPITAL WAS WAY TOO CROWDED." Papyrus explained as he cut a path through the snow making his way through the abandoned town toward the forest beyond it.

Sans popped the last pill, choking it down as the Determination burned through him. Normally he would pop one a day, maybe two and just use the strength afforded him to power through the day. He couldn't do that with Flug around though. He would probably end up jumping the kid and possibly even killing him. Monster Heats were no joke. Thankfully only boss monsters got them, but because of that, not many knew about them. When the burn started to die down a little, he managed to focus and began making jumps through the peaks to one of the other Undergrounds where he prayed his supplier would still be reachable.

Flug followed Papyrus's tracks stumbling in the snow every once in a while. "I can understand wanting to live away from crowds. I'm not so good with them myself." Looking around at the forest Flug chuckled joking "You're not bringing me out here to kill me, are you?"

"WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING AS ATROCIOUS AS THAT?" Papyrus looked appalled.

Flug shook his head "It's a joke Papyrus. You know taking the boyfriend into the woods. Long walk with a short talk, kinda stuff. It was a little dark probably for your taste."

"THAT MUST BE A HUMAN CUSTOM. I HAVE CERTAINLY NEVER HEARD OF IT HAPPENING IN THE UNDERGROUND." He looked thoughtful. "YOU HUMANS HAVE MANY ODD CUSTOMS."

Flug nodded "Yeah we do. But we are both kind of outsiders looking in. You monsters have different customs too."

"THAT IS TRUE. MOST OF OUR CUSTOMS REVOLVE AROUND SOULS WHILE MOST OF YOURS SEEM TO REVOLVE AROUND APPEARANCES, CORRECT?"

Flug nodded awkwardly adjusting his paper bag. "Yeah."

"AN ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS WAY TO INTERPRET THOSE AROUND YOU. A PERSON OR MONSTER'S PERSONALITY IS NOT DICTATED BY THEIR APPEARANCE, BUT BY THEIR SOUL AND THEIR ACTIONS." Papyrus noticed him picking at his bag and had to ask, "IS THAT BAG ANOTHER PART OF YOUR CULTURE THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?"

Flug sighed shaking his head. "No, it's more of a comfort thing. I get nervous about my appearance and I prefer others not seeing my face… Sorry."

"NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE HUMAN. YOU ARE ENTITLED TO YOUR COMFORTS, I WAS MERELY CURIOUS. IN THE UNDERGROUND WE HAD MONSTERS OF ALL KINDS OF APPEARANCES, NOT ALL OF THEM LOOKED GREAT, BUT WE PRETTY MUCH ALL GOT ALONG, AT LEAST IN OUR SECTOR." He stopped and looked around.

They had reached an area where the trees thinned and a wide expanse of untouched snow covered the ground. A few places were raised suggesting something lay under the snow or perhaps they were where old snow sculptures had fallen.

"HERE WE ARE, WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMAN?" Papyrus turned expectantly to Flug for his evaluation of the perfect snow building spot.

Flug smiled nodding "It looks great."

"LET'S BEGIN THEN!" Stooping where he stood, Papyrus began moving snow with purpose.

Flug chuckled joining him having to use his full body at times to move the snow mound he was creating. It wasn't really shaping into anything until Flug got the idea to make it look like 5.0.5. Grinning Flug packed snow up until he had to stand on tip toes to reach.

Papyrus worked on creating a replica of his favorite TV star, Mettaton, down to the smallest detail. He was having some difficulty with the hands though.

Flug giggled sculpting 5.0.5's paws. Standing back at his masterpiece Flug couldn't help but hug the snow bear. The sculpture collapsing in on him covering him in snow his bag getting soaked. "Ah!"

Looking over at Flug's yell, Papyrus was confused to find the human buried under the snow. "HUMAN, WE ARE NOT MAKING SNOW BLANKETS. WE ARE MAKING SCULPTURES." He walked over and pulled Flug out of the snow pile easily and started dusting him off.

A few peaks away in a different sector of the Underground, Sans finally arrived at the house he had been working toward. The hard part with navigating the Underground was that he couldn't teleport from one sector to another, he had to walk across the areas between them. Within each, he could teleport from one end to the next, but the ends slowed him down. A thin trail of smoke from the chimney gave him hope. In this sector, his look-alike lived in the ruins with their queen. Maybe they were still home.

Ganz jolted summoning a bone weapon when he heard a knock on the door. Creeping up to it he called out "Who is it?"

"Ganz? It's Sans. May I come in, please?" His breath was heavy from running all across the Undergrounds and multiple teleports. His Determination was already flagging, the Heat kicking up his magic burn.

Ganz peeked out before opening the door fully for Sans "Yeah-yeah, come in. You don't look so good Sans."

"Trust me bud, I ain't. The Heat is early and my mate, well, I may have just met and bonded in the same night. I didn't see the signs until too late. Ganz…" He had been staring at the floor, but now he looked up, "He's human. I don't want to hurt him."

Ganz shook his head taking Sans's arm and dragging him into another room. Sitting him on his bed Ganz riffled through his dresser pulling out a bottle of pills. "Take one before you jump me. Then, tell me what you did to this guy."

Popping the pill without hesitation, Sans choked it down, feeling as if his whole body was tearing apart. Even after decades of development, they were still almost too strong. "Like I said, I met him, he's my new coworker, and by evening I got laid. A lot of emotions got brought out of both of us and I ended up connecting and bonding him. It felt so right." Sans held his head crying and shaking.

Ganz frowned biting his teeth before sitting down and wrapping an arm around Sans's shoulder. "Did you tell him about bonding?"

Sans shook his head. "Someone else ended up telling him after he nearly accidentally killed me. You know how strong they are with their emotions."

Ganz shivered in sympathy. "How does he feel about it? You're not dead so I assume he took it pretty well. You really like him?"

Sans nodded before offering "He said he loves me and wants to do his part of the bond."

Ganz blinked surprised "What are you worried about then? You like him, he likes you. When is the wedding?"

Sans turned and slugged him in the arm. "This is serious Ganz! Last time I went without drugs during a heat I nearly took out Sugar Plum and Razzy! I can't afford to put Flug through that."

Ganz chuckled "What you don't think he can handle you?"

Sans blushed blue. "I'm not sure I want to find out that he can't when I have no control."

Ganz sighed rubbing Sans's skull. "Well I can call Sugar Plum and Razzy and have them come take care of you. But, Sans you need to talk with this guy. What if he doesn't want to be dealing with your Heat with other people. I know us monsters understand Heat mates, but humans are different."

"I know that, I'm not asking you to call those two." Sans shivered. "I'm asking for meds."

Ganz frowned "Sans you are shaking… Buddy I'm not sure the pills will kick in in time. I'll still give them to you, but when did you start feeling your Heat kick in? You know you gotta take the pill under 24 hours before it starts and keep up with them all through it."

"It kicked in yesterday or the day before I think. I realized it earlier today. I had one before I shot over here. It was the last one."

Ganz nodded handing him a big pill bottle. "Make sure you keep track of it next time. Do you want me to call Sugar Plum and Razzy, in case? You could text them to come over if it gets bad. Or if your new man can't handle you." Ganz chuckled

"I don't like it but you're right." Sans nodded accepting the bottle.

Ganz sighed rubbing Sans's skull "Hey, you know they don't hold any of this against you. Being people's Heat mates means they understand you don't feel that way about them. Being Lust skeletons help too…. And if you don't want them. I could help you out. Wouldn't hold it against you and wouldn't have any strings attached. I know you have this new guy and I have Tori. But the offer stands."

"Thanks Ganz, but I don't think that'll be necessary." hugging the jar to himself, he tried to remember if there was anything else he had to do, his mind fogged with the Heat.

Ganz chuckled "Yeah, it would be kinda awkward wouldn't it. Well, just go talk to your guy and tell him what's going on, okay?"

"Sure." Sans was zoned out, already making his way to the door.

Ganz hesitated biting his teeth as he watched Sans. "Here, let me walk you back. I don't want you to end up in Heat somewhere out in the open." Taking Sans's hand he teleported them.

Coming back to himself, Sans blushed for no reason. "Uh, sure, thanks. Just, don't mention the meds to my bro or the human, okay? I'll figure out how to tell them... eventually."

Ganz smiled patting Sans's shoulder walking through the ruins. "I'll just drop you off. I won't mention a thing, promise."

"Thanks man. Owe you a bunch, put it on my tab." He barely suppressed the shiver from the little pat Ganz gave him. The pills really weren't working this time. Maybe he needed more? He'd try after he got home.

Ganz nodded "Of course. Us Judges have to stick together."

Sans slumped against Ganz, almost to the point of draping himself over Ganz as his Heat kicked up a notch.

Ganz gave a small gasp stumbling and having to cling to Sans to make sure he didn't fall. Hefting Sans into his arms awkwardly Ganz walked as quickly as he could. "Sans, you have to stop getting into these messes. We are almost out of the ruins. Hold on a bit longer buddy."

Sans groaned, trying to regain his feet, but his eyelights were blown wide and fuzzy. He ended up stumbling back into Ganz then away, looking for all the world like he was drunk.

Ganz shook his head keeping them moving. They still had a long way to go. Once they were out of the ruins Ganz gratefully teleported them to the King's chamber, stumbling along with Sans until they reached the end and ported to the next ruins.

Sans began giggling as he stumbled face first into the door before rolling the cool snow, oblivious to the Dust mixed in. This was one of the three genocidal peaks that only a few monsters had made it out of.

Ganz gasped quickly looking Sans over for injuries and pulling him up. Leaning down he hefted Sans onto his back piggyback style. "Come on. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

Moaning loudly, Sans did his best not to rut into the sweet friction provided by the close proximity between himself and his friend, still having just enough shame to know he shouldn't but wanting release in any way he could get it.

Ganz blushed just quickening his pace. It was easier now that he didn't have to make sure Sans could walk on his own, but the skeleton had some weight to him. Ganz panted walking through the ruins. "Sans stop that."

"S-sorry. C-can't. Gnnh." He twitched even as he tried to stop himself. He knew his dick had already made its appearance, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Ganz sighed nodding finally making it to where he could teleport to the King's chamber. "I know. I know. Just hold on we are just two sectors away." Ganz hoped Sans could hold out that long.

Papyrus had managed to finish his Mettaton sculpture and had assisted Flug in another 5.0.5 along with several other creations before calling it quits, noticing the human starting to shiver. "LET US GET GOING HOME NOW. I DO NOT NEED YOU GETTING YOURSELF SICK HUMAN. YOU HAVE ENJOYED YOURSELF TODAY, CORRECT?" He asked.

Flug nodded happily. "Yeah I had a lot of fun. You think Sans will have cocoa for us when we get back?"

"I DOUBT IT. HE DID NOT SEEM IN THE HELPING MOOD WHEN WE LEFT. THAT AND HE CHASED EVEN YOU OFF, HIS GUEST AND...AH...MATE, WELL, HE IS CERTAINLY IN A STRANGE MOOD." Papyrus was unsure what to think of his brother's behavior.

Flug shrugged "Sometimes we just need space. The incident earlier probably freaked him out and he needed to cool down and have some space."

"PERHAPS. I DO NOT KNOW. WE CAN CHECK ON HIM ONCE WE ARE HOME." Papyrus patted his shoulder comfortingly

Flug nodded "Thanks Papyrus."

Ganz groaned trying not to focus on the feeling of Sans humping his back. He was almost to Sans's ruins. Then he could just port to his house. "Almost there Sans."

Once they were inside Papyrus directed Flug to where he could put his snow gear to defrost and began making cocoa, letting Flug take care of whatever needs he may have had.

Sans groaned, gripping Ganz's jacket. He needed relief, or more pills. If they were close to home then he desperately needed more pills. He didn't want Flug to see him like this. He was supposed to be strong.

Flug gave a small shout when he stepped into Sans's bedroom to change only to have a skeleton carrying Sans appear before him.

Ganz jolted giving a sigh of relief when he saw Flug. "You Flug? Your boyfriend is an idiot and in Heat. Please take him his grinding is driving me nuts."

Flug blinked taking Sans a concerned noise coming from him when he felt Sans's heated bones.

The second Sans registered Flug's Soul near him he released Ganz, practically pouncing into Flug's hold, claws scrabbling to remove clothes and get close.

Flug gasped trying to get Sans to still. "Hey! Sans slow down! What are you doing?!"

Ganz chuckled "He's in Heat. He wants sex until he can't move. If you need help call Razzy in his phone. They'll come and fuck the Heat out of him. Have fun!" Ganz teleported away.

Sans ended up ripping Flug's shirt when he couldn't get it off. Immediately he attacked the skin, placing bites and licks, occasionally drawing blood with his fangs. His hands hand quickly circled behind to grope and squeeze the ass he found within Flug's pants.

Flug shivered almost dropping Sans when his skin was attacked. "Ah-Ah! Sans slow down!"

Sans had begun chewing on the hem of Flug's pants when Flug told him to slow down and he stopped for a moment, releasing a high pitched whine as he stared directly into Flug's goggles.

Flug shook his head chuckling prying away Sans from him Flug placed him on the bed with a firm "Stay. Undress yourself. I'll be back." Flug quickly escaped before Sans could grab him. Leaning over the railing Flug shouted down "Hey Papyrus do you have anywhere you can go to spend the night? I think Sans needs me in an intimate way."

Sans nearly cried when Flug put him on the bed and told him to stay. Why, why was he being punished, was he bad? Would Flug come back? Then he was told to strip, he couldn't move fast enough. He didn't even notice the bottle of pills when they flew with his clothes across the room. Once he was clear of his clothes he quickly took himself in hand and worked his dick fast and rough, but it wasn't enough. He needed someone, anyone, but preferably his mate, his Flug.

Hearing Flug's call, Pap stuck his head out of the kitchen. "NOT REALLY. IS HE REALLY SO BAD THAT YOU NEED ME TO LEAVE? COULDN'T I STAY DOWN HERE?" He asked, not sure of why Flug felt the need to share that they would be intimate. Of course they would be, they were bonding.

Flug fidgeted. "Well, I guess you could but frankly I believe and probably Sans too that you shouldn't be here, but I guess it'll be fine as long as you stay down there. I don't know how long these Heats last…"

"HEATS? THEY RUN ABOUT A WEEK USUALLY IF THE CAPTAIN IS ANYTHING TO GO BY." Papyrus called up, coming entirely out of the kitchen to look up at Flug. "WHY ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT HEATS, DO YOU HAVE ONE?"

Flug shook his head. "No, Sans is having one. Another skeleton dropped him off. I should probably get back to Sans, I left him in there by himself. If you leave make sure to leave a note."

Papyrus's eyelights expanded. "I WAS NOT AWARE MY BROTHER HAD HEATS. BE CAREFUL HUMAN AND IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, CALL ME AND I'LL SEND HELP. I WILL BE A FEW SECTORS OVER. WE MONSTERS STEER CLEAR OF THOSE IN HEAT FOR OUR OWN SAFETY."

Flug nodded "I was told to call Razzy? But don't worry about me. I'll have Sans call when he gets out of this heat."

"RAZZY IS MUCH BETTER. IF YOU CAN REACH HIM AND HIS DISGUSTING BROTHER, THEY WILL BE MORE THAN CAPABLE OF HANDLING WHATEVER MY BROTHER TRIES." Papyrus nodded. "TRY TO REMEMBER TO EAT AND DRINK WHEN YOU CAN AND GOOD LUCK!"

Sans screamed from within his room as he bit down on one of his fingers, nearly breaking it, looking for any kind of stimulus.

Flug jolted slamming open the door before slamming it shut and locking it. Rushing over to Sans's side "Sans stop, stop, stop." Prying open his jaw releasing the poor finger bone. "I'm here. I'll help." Flug crawled up to him rubbing on his ribs "I'm here."

Once Flug was within reach, Sans grabbed him and, pushing the bag out of his way, forced a kiss onto Flug, biting his lips until he gained entry. His claws dug into Flug's neck and back, pulling him in close letting Sans rut his painful erection against him.

Flug gave a chuckle into the harsh kiss his hand slipping down and jerking Sans hard cock. Pulling out of the kiss he licked and nipped at Sans's neck "I'll give you what you want."

Sans screamed Flug's name as he came at the feel of someone else on his length, but he didn't go soft, if anything his body got hotter. He was panting from the orgasm and felt Flug's Soul so close to his. "Mine." He barely managed to rasp before landing a hard bite on Flug's shoulder.

Flug gasped tensing "Sans please… Let go. It hurts."

Sans's magic crept from his chest until it covered his whole body, giving it a more human shape, emulating his mate. With this jaw fully enclosed as it now was, he quickly found the ability to suck and set to work turning his nasty bite into a dark hickey, still occasionally nipping at the spot. His claws had become covered by his magic as well, keeping them from digging too deeply into Flug's flesh, but still leaving bruises.

Flug huffed jerking at Sans's cock. "Thanks love. Bruises and gentle bites are fine."

Sans couldn't hear him over the magic rushing through his bones. Once he finished with his shoulder, he turned and attacked where it met with Flug's neck, starting again with a fierce, deep bite before drawing off to suckle on the abused skin and muscle, leaving almost black hickeys as his mark. The hand on Flug's neck pressed down, keeping Flug from running away again while the one on his back quickly snaked its way into his pants to grope his ass.

Flug hissed pushing Sans's skull away "S-stop biting so hard!" Flug pressing his mouth against Sans's in a kiss full of teeth.

Sans growled deep in his chest, vibrating and absolutely thrilled that his lover was finally responding.

Flug groaned into the kiss relaxing and pressing down into Sans's formed chest. Feeling along the magic squeezing the ecto flesh.

Forcing his thick tongue through Flug's teeth, Sans started a battle between them and using the leverage granted by the hand on Flug's ass he gave a hard thrust up, giving twice the friction.

Flug moaned into Sans's mouth. Rocking down into Sans's thrust Flug's hands roamed. Squeezing the magic and rolling Sans's nipples between his fingers. He was enjoying the lean body. It even came with a little paunch that had formed with the magic. The skeleton sure was full of surprises.

Moaning loudly, Sans arched his chest up into Flug's ministrations, begging with his body for more. Every touch and point of contact driving him crazy with desire.

Slipping off quickly, Flug shucked the last of his clothes. Groaning and pressing firmly into Sans, he pulled at Sans's hand and pressed one of his magic covered fingers into his ass.

Pulling out of the kiss, Sans bit, slightly lighter than he had at Flug's neck and shoulder, on his ear, and began sucking and nibbling. With his hand guided by Flug, he quickly began stretching and pumping at what little he could reach.

Flug shifted sucking at Sans's neck as he fingered himself until he was ready. Rolling over so Sans was on top. "Go ahead darling."

Snarling and baring his fangs, Sans didn't hesitate, lining up his engorged member and slamming in, not waiting for Flug to adjust to his size he set a brutal and fast pace, punching his way into the tight ass beneath him. His hands pinned Flug's shoulders to the bed and kept him from moving as he pummeled him.

Flug moaned clinging to the sheets "FUCK! Yes! Sans!"

It didn't take long before Sans put a large, hot load into Flug's ass. Still he kept moving at his furious pace with no signs of fatigue.

Flug moaned "Yes yes! Don't stop~ pump me full." Flug clung to the sheet trying to hold back from cumming. Frankly he would be fine with these Heats happening more often if getting plowed like this would happen.

Using his grip on Flug's shoulders, Sans pulled him up so he was sitting chest to chest, allowing Flug to fall heavily on his dick every time he thrust up and rubbing Flug's between their bodies. It also gave him access to the shoulder he had not yet mauled.

Flug moaned bouncing on Sans's cock arching his back so their chest rubbed against his cock causing sweet friction.

Pulling him in close, Sans closed his fangs over Flug's unmarked shoulder, biting deep and imprinting yet another hickey and mark onto Flug's body. Feeling the skin give way, Sans released a smaller load than before, filling Flug just enough that his abdomen began to show a faint glow.

Flug cried out at the bite, whimpering as he came between them. "G-gentle Sans."

Pulling away, Sans traced the bite with his tongue, catching the drops of blood that fell. This was the first time he had broken skin and with Flug's blood on his tongue, he was anxious to do so again as he got his first taste of Flug's Soul. Leaning back in, he licked a wide strip of Flug's neck, static current racing through his tongue to excite the skin and muscle and bring him more of the power beneath the surface.

Flug whined shivering tilting his head so Sans had more room. "Fuck gently please~"

Setting his jaw carefully around the vital pillar of flesh, Sans closed down, easily breaking the skin. One arm wrapped around Flug's waist, keeping him close, another under and around his shoulder pulling him down allowing Sans to penetrate deeper. Sans could feel the power of Flug's Soul on his tongue, in his being, on his magic, tainting it.

Flug cried out in pain tears forming as he whimpered weakly "G-g-gentle. S-sans please you're hurting me."

The sound of Flug's voice caused Sans to rumble in pleasure. This was his mate. Releasing Flug's neck and running his tongue over the wound, the skin instantly sealed shut, only a scar the same color as Sans's magic lingering. Thrusting a few times more, Sans released another large, hot load, filling Flug full until he bulged slightly. Right after he promptly fell over, taking Flug with him and was snoring before he hit the bed, arms going limp but his bones still raging hot.

Flug cried out cumming with Sans. He sighed when Sans healed the wound. Fuck those bites hurt. He could tell that his words weren't getting through to Sans otherwise he wouldn't be biting so hard. He hoped he could get some healing after this was all over. For now he should probably take the break he had been given. He probably wouldn't be given another soon. He might have to call those others if Sans kept up this roughness. Rubbing soft circles into the magic flesh kneading the magic. "I guess I should get some rest with you while I can."


	4. FxBH Mark and Fuck

Wiping the last of Black Hat's cum from his face, Fell licked the inside of his teeth. "You know how to keep a monster occupied sir." He looked up as he sat back on his heels.

"And you know how to keep a demon pleased~" Black Hat patted his lap "Come here where I can hold and mark your bones."

Fell hesitated. "You wish to Mark me?" after a moment he did settle himself onto Black Hat's lap, facing him.

Black Hat nodded purring his teeth shining as he stared at Fell's clavicle. "Yes, will you allow me to?"

"I would have no qualms, but are you marking me temporarily or for your permanent mate?" He did not want to end up in the same situation as his shorter fellow downstairs.

Black Hat licked at the bone but didn't bite down. "What do you want? I would take my toy either way."

Fell sat back and looked Black Hat levely in the face. "I want a powerful mate that will cover my back and allow me to cover theirs. I want someone I can trust and depend on no matter what. What are you looking for?" There was no play in his voice, no sweetness, just deadly venom and rage that made up his life. He knew Black Hat could provide everything he needed, but the question was would he. He had everything to lose on Fell and nothing to gain.

Black Hat leveled his gaze back. "I want a powerful mate that I don't have to protect or provide for constantly. I want someone that will cover my back even though I don't need them to. I want someone I can trust and depend on to not try to kill or betray me no matter what. Will you be able to do that?"

Smiling tightly and completely assured, Fell nodded. "I can do that sir. You have me at your side." He leaned back in, wrapping an arm around Black Hat, pulling the dangerous being flush to himself. "Bite deep, I assume you planned on biting? You will have to push the very essence of your Soul into me and then eventually into my own Soul." Fell explained quietly.

Black Hat nodded a tentacle prodded at Fell's teeth "You can bite if you need to." Black Hat laved the area before sinking his sharp teeth deep into the bone.

Fell tensed, jaw clenched as he felt his bone crack, then give in Black Hat's jaws. Taking a shaky breath, he instructed the demon, "Now put some of the power taken directly from your soul into my marrow-stream." He couldn't hide the hitch in his breath. Taking damage like this was a lot harder when not in the heat of the moment.

Black Hat nodded pushing the overwhelming power from his Soul into Fell.

Unable to do anything but take the offered power, Fell held onto the back of the chair with all his strength and did not recognize the scream torn from him as Black Hat's power ripped through him. It seared both slow and fast through every bone in his body until he felt like he was both burning and freezing until it hit his Soul. Only then did Fell blackout and collapse as Black Hat's Soul nearly overwhelmed and consumed his before merging perfectly, allowing Black Hat's Mark to effectively take in his shoulder.

Black Hat pulled back concerned rubbing Fell's skull and back "Fell? Darling? Sorry was it too much?" Humming Black Hat lifted Fell into his arms carrying him to his bed and getting them comfortable. His mate would come too soon enough, he just had to be patient.

It took almost an hour, but eventually Fell found his way up through the pain racing through is body and Soul. The whole world was thrumming and he could feel the dark Soul near him touched with concern. He couldn't move just yet, but he was just barely able to open his eyes and try to grasp his surroundings. The giant bed where Black Hat had first had his way with him was easily identifiable and Fell allowed himself to relax a bit as he recognized he was safe. He still fought to remain conscious though, he would not surrender easily.

Black Hat grinned caressing Fell's cheek "Hello darling~" gently running claws along Fell's bones in an attempt at soothing. "I apologize for being too much for you to handle. I'll try to be more gentle next time. I forget you monsters are delicate."

Groaning, Fell forced his head from side to side limply in a loose shake of his head. "N-not to-oo much. Ju-ust stron-ng. Wa-asn-n't re-ead-dy." Fell slurred his words, but he fought to get them out. He honestly had known Black Hat was powerful, it was why he had chosen him, along with his ruthlessness. What he hadn't realized was just how much the demon was able to hide and so he hadn't been prepared and likely never would have been even if he had known, but that was the nature of a bonding by Marks; they didn't let the truth of a Soul hide.

Black Hat chuckled nuzzling Fell's skull "Take your time. I will try to prepare you next time. Or would you rather Mark me?" Black Hat grinned "It would be a challenge. No one has ever attempted before, but not many want a demon as their mate. Definitely not me."

Flopping a hand toward Black Hat, Fell's eyes lazily followed until they rested on the demon. "Will...Mark...you...mate...mine." He blinked slowly, dragging in haggard deep breaths between each word. His body was still struggling to learn how to cope with all of Black Hat's power. He was ashamed to admit that he would likely be laid up for some time, but he would fight to be moving as soon as possible.

Black Hat smiled softly "Yes, I'm yours darling." Giving him a soft kiss Black Hat stood up. "Well, I need to balance out all of this kindness that I'm giving you darling. I'm going to go murder that child. Do try to stay out of trouble."

Fell reached out to him. "Care-ful. Bou-nd." his other hand gripped at his chest even as his eyes drifted back shut as he lost the battle and his body forced him back into the darkness of sleep so it could recover.

Black Hat chuckled kissing Fell "A mere child won't kill me. You've had a taste of my power. I have plenty more to spare." Black Hat chuckled walking out. "Now to find that brat. No one hurts what's mine. No one."

Ever since they had freed monsters, kids at school wanted either nothing or everything to do with them. Frisk really didn't care either way. The only reason they had freed the monsters was because it was the only way they were going to keep their Soul and get out of there and they were tired of dying by those damn skeleton's and flower's attacks. Humans weren't much better, so during recess they would find a spot that was well hidden away and try to figure out what they wanted to do next. Everyone sucked and they had no clue how to wipe out the ones they wanted to. Now that they were stuck on the surface again, so many laws kept them from doing just that.

Black Hat grinned walking up to the school yard easily. The brat didn't even have any guards to protect them. This would be child's play!

Looking around, Frisk felt something off. Someone with LOV and EXP stronger than theirs was around. They hadn't even thought that was possible. Even Dusty hadn't beat their levels and he had wiped out his entire sector for them. Who was it?

Black Hat scowled at the children he passed before spotting his target hidden away from the others. His grin showing his fangs he sauntered up to the child. "Hello, little devil~"

Frisk looked up at the demon, recognizing it for what it was. "What do you want? You aren't from the Underground. I would know." They told him, getting to their feet to look up at him. They wished they had their knife right now. They missed it's heavy weight in their hand.

Black Hat chuckled "No, I'm not from the Underground I'm one of the powers that put them under there years ago. No, I'm here for your head little cretin. You've harmed what is mine."

"What, that flimsy barrier? If you didn't want it broken you should have made it stronger." they held their ground. No point in calling for help from other humans. It was obvious this demon would enjoy tearing them limb from limb and would do it with little to no effort. No, they were on their own and for once, completely outmatched.

Black Hat scoffed "That barrier. No, it was a job that got me paid handsomely. I don't care about it." Black Hat leaned close hissing out "I want your head for my mate. He wants you dead. Gone. Destroyed. And I'm happy to oblige."

"Wow" Frisk interrupted. "You locked your own mate in that pit? That's impressive of you, but then they couldn't have been all that strong, seeing as I killed almost everyone down there so many times. Which one was it?" They didn't even blink at his hiss but rambled on in poisonous conversation.

Black Hat growled a tentacle shooting out and wrapping around their throat lifting them off the ground. "Listen when I threaten you brat!"

Frisk smiled wanly, fully aware they were probably going to die. Such was life they supposed. "So you are going to kill a helpless, defenseless child. How powerful." They goaded.

Black Hat chuckled "I've killed worse. No… I won't kill you. I'm going to make sure you are completely obliterated, no resets, no turning back time, no due overs. Just the endless blackness of death. You can thank Fell and Sans for sending me."

"Damnit." Frisk choked, Black Hat's constriction finally getting to them. They had been banking on just another reset. They hadn't thought that anyone on the surface would bother to think of attacking their Soul once they were free of the Underground. They were so stupid.

Black Hat grinned madly a tentacle shooting through Frisk's chest yanking out the Soul that resided inside them. A large mouth opened up from his chest "Welcome to Hell brat." He shoved the Soul inside the mouth chewing it up easily. The endless darkness greeting the determined Soul.

Frisk's body spasmed in its death throes but all through it, they never looked away from Black Hat's eye. "I'll see you there." They choked out on their final breath.

Black Hat let his monstrous form release and tear the child apart chewing on the flesh and bones. Tentacles with mouths slurped at blood and torn clothing. Soon there was nothing left of the incident. Turning back Black Hat calmly walked back to his mate. He had some good news for him.

All over the globe, Judges who had scattered stopped for a moment and grabbed at their Soul's confused. Then realization dawned on them and they couldn't help but smile sadly. So much pain and now they knew they would never have to live through it again. There was some true hero out there and they would be regarded as a terrible villain by almost everyone, including the monster race. They were a true hero and the Judges knew it.

Black Hat strolled into his room plopping on the bed laying next to Fell picking at the flesh bits in his teeth while waiting on the other to stir.

Cracking an eye open at the movement of the mattress, Fell sighed. "You...did...it. Thank...you."

Black Hat chuckled patting his skull "Of course darling anything for you. Name it and I'll deliver."

Fell smiled and said one word. "You."

Black Hat laughed "Demons don't ever mate. Demons kill and do not feel things like love or trust. That is why we are weak and die. I see the gain in having a mate to watch your back when you are weak. Someone to protect and live for. Whores are not the same. I'm yours permanently, darling."

Fell hummed and curled slowly into Black Hat. "Mine."

Black Hat growled wrapping around him, tentacles tugging him close to his chest. "Mine."

Fell knew he was weak, but he could feel himself coming around and he could actually move a bit now. He wanted to ask. "May I?"

Black Hat hummed "May you what?"

"Mark" Fell rasped against Black Hat's shoulder. Even with all the demon had done for him, he still expected to be turned down, but he still had to ask.

Black Hat smirked "Are you strong enough? You still sound weak." His tentacles squeezed and caressed his bones. "If you feel ready I will not stop you."

Fell groaned at the pressure to his bones, it reminded him of the ice and fire running through them. He forced the thought from his mind though. Until the bond was complete he would get no rest. Their magics were too strong for just one of them to hold and currently he was bottling up Black Hat's. He needed to Mark or he might not make it. Permission given, he sunk his fangs deep into Black Hat's shoulder, right through the suit, leaving his physical Mark and forced his power into Black Hat's body and Soul until he felt it encompass the demon completely.

Black Hat shivered giving a low keen at feeling Fell's magic course through him. Eye rolling he gave a needy whine leaning into Fell's teeth. "Fell~"

Once Fell felt the bond take, he released Black Hat's shoulder and fell back breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon. On the good side, he no longer felt like he was melting and freezing simultaneously from the inside out.

Black Hat whined pushing at Fell demanding "More."

Fell looked quizzically at the demon. "You want me to Mark you more?" He knew what he had gone through, so what exactly was Black Hat, his mate going through? Fell took a moment to steady his thoughts before he looked at the bond they had made. It had an empathy link within it that allowed them to feel and understand what the other was experiencing. He couldn't believe what it was doing to Black Hat and had to grin. He liked this side effect.

Black Hat nodded leaning into Fell's chest nuzzling the ribs until he worked his way up to Fell's neck. "Please~" he was on a high. He's veins pumping icy hot fire. Fell smelt so wonderful and he needed his touch. Fuck, another bite. He needed to feel that magic seep into him, surround him until he only felt Fell. He needed it so bad.

Fell grinned when he felt the need pulling Black Hat under and quickly got to work stripping both himself and Black Hat. Clothes would only hinder his touch, his magic and Black Hat's ability to properly feel him anyway. He made sure to trail fingers as often as possible and place skeleton kisses, nips and bites everywhere and sent shocks of his magic occasionally without warning through any part of Black Hat's body he was currently touching. He knew he was winding the demon up, but it was winding him up as well.

Black Hat out right moaned at the shocks of magic. He was puddy under Fell's hands and it didn't take long before his body contorted arching off the sheets, tentacles and mouths crying out as an entrance gushed out. The pussy leaked fluids readily. "Please please please~ don't stop. Fell please~"

Without missing a beat, Fell traced each mouth that appeared before it could be reabsorbed, sending pinpoint shocks around the edges. When he found the pussy he traced around its edges before running a careful claw between the folds. When he found the nub, he gave an evil grin and rubbed it a few times before releasing a powerful bolt of magic directly into it.

Black Hat shivered and gave needy moans under Fell. His mouths shivered tongues licking at bones asking for more attention. When His nub was shocked with magic Black Hat arched his back crying out. "Fuck please don't stop Ah~ yes please!"

Fell didn't stop to think before he lined himself up and pushed into the pussy, allowing himself to receive some stimulation and use his hands elsewhere to continue to provide shocks and bolts of magic. He even went so far as to engage one of the tentacles in an in-depth shock filled kiss. He was pouring everything he had into Black Hat, letting him have his very Soul.

Black Hat cried out shaking and clenching around Fell. A constant stream of pleads and needy moans spilling from his mouth. Fell was making him feel so much. Too much. Fuck he was overwhelmed and unable to think straight. Is this how he makes Fell feel? Fuck it felt so good.

Deciding to be torturous, Fell thrust slow and gentle, dragging out the sensation before sliding back in just as slow. His hands slowed and traced with only the barest touch. Even in his kiss he drew back and gave just a light peck before peppering the skin slowly or blowing on lips to tease.

Black Hat moaned shaking in pleasure. It was a torturous kind and if he was in any other state of mind he would have dragged Fell down and ravaged him. Sadly Black Hat could merely lay there compliantly giving small pleasure noises and weakly grip the sheets.

Leaning in close, Fell breathed against Black Hat's neck "Is my master enjoying?" before licking a magic filled stripe up the flesh there and then blowing on the wet skin.

"Black Hat gave a weak nod. "Yes, please. It's so nice. So new."

"What does master want me to do to him?" Fell teased as he let himself become still, but remaining lodged within Black Hat.

"Please fuck me~"

"I'm going to need clearer instructions my lord~" Fell nipped at Black Hat's jaw.

Black Hat gave a needy whine arching into Fell. "Please fuck my pussy hard with your cock. Fuck me until I can't move. Fuck me in my mouths. Fuck every hole in my body. Cover me in your magic. Fell please do something."

Fell groaned in appreciation before setting a fast rough pace, using the excess energy he could sap from his mate to keep him going long after he would have passed out. As the thought of coating his supper powerful mate in his magic was what ended up making him cum in the end and he coated Black Hat's insides the bright cherry red of his magic before pulling out and watching it seep out slowly, catching it with his fingers and pumping them into a mouth once they were coated.

Black Hat moaned at the action. Fell knew just how to please him. The mouth suckled happily at the coated fingers. "Yes~ More~"

Fell had a thought. "Black, can you differentiate between my summons and myself?" He asked as he carefully stroked along the length of a tentacle, avoiding every mouth.

Black Hat gave a small confused whine. Blinking his eye he tilted his head "Summons? Yes summon more~"

Fell giggled slightly at how wanton the mastermind was before bringing into existence multiple bones made entirely of magic. He lowered one into his hand and used it to tease Black Hat's hips, the magic vibrating from being condensed into a near solid form.

Black Hat cried out arching at the touch "Fuck more!"

Directing the other summoned bones, Fell reshaped them with an amused grin on his face until he had several vibrating magic dicks floating all around the room, ready for use. "You want these my lord?" He teased, twitching them just out of reach every time a tentacle made a move for one.

Black Hat whined under him "Please stuff me full. Fill me with your magic~"

Fell huffed with amusement before he brought all of his summons in quickly, filling every orifice he could find hard and fast, including roughly bottoming out with his own cock. "What would your other employees think if they saw you?~" he purred.

Black Hat cried out in pleasure his mouths hanging open as they were filled. Blinking he was able to give a strained "Lucky?"

"You'd probably terrify them." Fell groaned as Black Hat's walls clamped down on him, making him cum again, releasing from all his dicks in unison.

Black Hat groaned his mouths eagerly swallowing the release and licking and sucking at the dicks to make sure they were completely dry. "I love you~"

Fell was surprised to hear such a confession from the demon, not long ago he had just said he was incapable of love, but now he was confessing that he did in fact have that ability? He would think on it later, maybe. For now he smiled and nuzzled against Black Hat. "And I you."

Black Hat sighed laying weakly against the sheets completely spent. "Are you done?"

"I believe we both are sire." Fell sighed, laying beside his spent lover, carefully gathering him into his arms and watching to make sure he laid on no tentacles.

Black Hat gave a soft sigh leaning into the embrace and nuzzling Fell's ribs. Slapping at his top hat, knocking it off to reveal a night cap. It was soft and easier to nuzzle under Fell's chin. "I really like your magic… It makes me feel like I've never felt before. Could you do that again later?"

Fell laughed lowly. "I could tell, and I don't see why not." He tightened his hug, cuddling into his demon while he would allow it.

"Fell?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't tell anyone about this… I'm supposed to be the one dominating. I don't need anyone else to know that... you make me weak." Black Hat finished weakly. He felt almost sick admitting it.

Fell smiled. "No need to worry sir. May I ask that you limit who knows that I enjoy being your toy? I try to maintain an image of terror after all. That is not blackmail either, just asking."

Black Hat chuckled. "You aren't a toy anymore… But yes."

"I hope you will still play with me all the same." Fell purred tiredly.

Black Hat licked up Fell's neck "Always. Now rest before I decide to play now."

"Hmm, not to worried." Fell yawned, eyes already closed. "After all, my cum is still all over us."

"That is how I like it~" Black Hat closed his eye nuzzling into Fell's chest. It felt nice. Safe. It wasn't what he was used to. Fell was a strange anomaly that Black Hat couldn't figure out. He kept changing and being surprisingly new. Black Hat loved it. "I love you." he whispered softly.

Fell snored softly, having fallen asleep in the short span of time that Black Hat had used to think, but his hold never lessened.

Black Hat nuzzled contently into Fell's chest closing his eye and falling asleep too.


	5. Flug X Sans

_**This chapter will have parts broken up. Please pay attention to headings. Thank you.**_

Sans slowly woke up, warm and bleary eyed. Looking around, he recognized his room, but not quite how he got here. Then the whole afternoon came crashing back and he noticed Flug spooning him from behind. As they were both naked he had a clear view of Flug's neck and shoulders which sported many nasty bites, some had scabbed over, and all over his body there were bruises. He had no doubt he was responsible for this damage. Scanning his room he found the jacket that had the pills he vaguely recalled that Ganz had given him pills. Jumping off the bed and nearly slipping on a stray sock, he rushed over to his jacket and dug through the pockets to find his pills.

Flug gave a small moan rolling over giving a sleepy call of "Come back to bed, darling."

"Uh… sure thing, just give me a moment." Sans shivered as he felt a streak of heat run down his spine even as his hand landed on the bottle. Yanking it out of his jacket, he fumbled to get it open. In his head he was screaming apologies to Flug because he knew the immediate effect of the pills would scare him, but it curbed the Heat just a bit, even if he couldn't suffocate it entirely this time around.

Flug blinked slowly awake. "Sans? Is the Heat over?"

"Not by a long shot." He said shaking his head. "Don't panic, I'm gonna take some pills to help, but I can't guarantee how much they will do." He warned. Normally he wouldn't take more than two, but he was normally alone or with the Lust brothers. He dumped four of the unassuming pills into his hand and before he thought better of it, threw them back. Almost instantly they dissolved into his magic, pain and a very different kind of heat blazing through him, making him sick, another reason he was happy to have his little tornado. He could feel tears streaming from his eyes as he fought through the pain, he was doing this for Flug.

Flug stood walking over and looking over Sans concerned. Swiping away the tears Flug kissed his skull gently. "Darling I can handle you. Don't put yourself through pain."

Puking into the tornado again, Sans shook his head. "Don't want to hurt you." he choked out.

Flug shook his head picking Sans up and carrying him into the bathroom before he could puke into the tornado again. Setting him next to the toilet Flug started the shower. "Your brother can heal me if you do. I will be fine. You however, I'm concerned about. You took far too many pills."

"Only took two extra. Ganz had to take twice that when he was a quarter my age." Sans huffed before puking again, it was just bile coming up as his magic surged and looked for an outlet. For now, while he could feel his Heat, it seemed to be suppressed. He pushed himself to his feet, and moved to the sink to clean his teeth. He was glad he didn't have to go through this often.

Flug let him clean his teeth before gently guiding him to the shower. He had it on a warm spray so it wouldn't be such a shock to Sans's already hot bones. "Come on, let's cool you down. We probably need to clean up a bit anyway before we go back at it." Flug smirked cleaning his cum covered thighs. The stuff had leaked from his hole while they rested and dried uncomfortably.

"Fair warning, the pills will put it off for a bit, but you probably won't leave this shower without me jumping you at least once." Sans warned. The water felt ice cold, but he figured that was the hottest the human could handle for now. He began trying to clean himself as best he could, but every touch was a stab to his Heat. He just knew his tattoos were glowing as well, they always did after taking the damn pills. They activated his magic is a large way.

Flug smiled kissing along Sans's tattoos "I'm not against shower sex. I'm here for you Sans. I know that you can't help it. Plus I like you taking charge."

Sans groaned when Flug began touching his tattoos. Damn that boy, that would negate the pills in no time. He really didn't want to, but he forced himself to step away from Flug in an attempt to quell his rising Heat. "Stop, please." he whined.

Flug froze stepping back until he was pressed against the shower wall. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make it worse on you. When you are ready I'll be here." Flug focused back on cleaning himself.

"I don't like being like this. If I didn't have this damn heat, I'd let you play with me all you want. I'm not in my right mind right now though. I can't even remember what I may have done to you." He glanced guiltily at the marks covering Flug. "I don't know why you would stick around after I hurt you like that." Then he caught sight of the glowing mark on Flug's neck. "Hey, what's that?"

Flug shook his head smiling softly "Sans you are my mate. We are bonded now. Like hell I'm going to leave you when you need me." Flug touched the bites "Sure you got a little rough with your bites, but it's fine. You healed the one on my neck. I mean that helped a lot."

Sans evaluated his current state, deeming himself still safe in his mind, he gestured for Flug to get down on his level so he could properly see it. "I don't heal bud, never had a knack for it."

Flug shrugged kneeling down and tilting his head for Sans to see. "Well you did a good job a while ago. Which that might have been more you reacting to my needs. The bite kinda hurt- not that it's your fault!"

Sans traced the mark, careful not to touch it, it was glowing the same as his tattoos. "Fucking shit and stars damnit. Can't I do anything properly." He muttered. Meeting Flug's eyes, he apologized. "That wasn't an ordinary healing. That's a mating Mark. Just like with the soul bonding, it ties you to me. You'll eventually have to return the favor." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I keep doing this without your permission. It isn't normally so one-sided."

Flug blushed rubbing the mark lightly. "Oh… Um can you-"

Sans hit his knees as Flug's hand roughly rubbed the mark. "Fuck, DON'T DO THAT!" he shrieked.

Flug jolted tears cropping up as he stood "Will you fuckin tell me shit before I hurt you! Fuck Sans. You could have told me not to touch it. I love you but damn it's like you like me hurting you on accident."

Breathing heavily, Sans shook his head. "Didn't...hurt. Damn." A heavy blush covered his face.

Flug tilted his head before blushing "Stars, you skeletons and weird magic." Turning off the shower Flug picked Sans up carrying back to bed not caring that they were wet. "Any more sensitive areas I should know about?"

Sans laughed weakly, his body heating up rapidly. His eyes cast around for the bottle. "If it glows, it's linked to my Soul. My Soul is the most sensitive thing I got going for me." His eyes fell on the bottle and he debated on trying to take another pill. Ganz had said that they might not work this time, but those four had given him enough time for a shower. What would another do?

Flug nodded laying them both on the bed. "Okay, good to know. How are you feeling? Would sucking you off or summoning a blaster help?"

"Heh, if it were that easy, I would have done it." Sans turned to Flug sadly. "You aren't going to let me take another of those, are you?" He asked, already knowing Flug would likely refuse.

Flug sighed "Is having sex with me so bad? I know you don't like your Heats, but… you have me. Shouldn't that make things easier…"

Sans growled. "You aren't the problem. The problem is that I am hurting you and I can't even remember what I've done. I'm not me when my magic is like this. For all I know I could kill you while under the control of the Heat and only find out when I wake up next to your cold corpse and I don't want that!" He was crying in frustration. He just couldn't seem to get through to this kid and he didn't want to lose him.

Flug nodded standing and looking for pants "I'm calling them then. I'll call Black Hat to come get me."

Sans wanted to call out to Flug, his Soul ached at the thought of Flug leaving, but it was for his safety. Sans hugged his knees to his chest, biting his patella, doing anything to keep from stopping Flug and dragging him back to bed. His Heat was fast approaching and he didn't know if he wanted to stop Flug or encourage him to leave faster. His mind was becoming cloudy again. He rocked in place, blind.

Flug huffed "Stop biting. You're going to hurt yourself." Flug rolled his eyes searching for the number "And you are worried about hurting me. You're more a danger to yourself than me."

Sans whined, tears starting to fall again and not releasing his kneecap. He threaded his fingers through his feet. Anything to keep from reaching out.

Flug sighed wiping away the tears with his thumb "Sans? Do you want me to stay or leave?"

The second Flug was in close proximity, Sans uncurled in a lightning fast movement, launching himself into Flug and teleporting simultaneously so that Flug would fall underneath him as they landed on the bed. Breathing heavy and blue flame flickering out his left eye, he growled, "Mine."

Flug squeaked as he was tackled and teleported to fall onto the bed. Flug smiled softly reaching up and rubbing the Mark on his neck in slow circles "Yes, yours."

San's hips jerked forward, his dick already summoned when Flug touched the Mark. Leaning forward, he licked over the Mark, hissing before he bit lightly on Flug's ear. "I'm sorry." He managed in a last second of clarity before he sunk his teeth directly into the Mark hard.

Flug gasped out a silent scream grabbing at Sans's back to try to stable himself. "Fuck! Gentle gentle!"

Without releasing his hold Sans began rutting against Flug, rubbing their dicks against each others. His hands caught Flug's forearms, pinning them to either side of his head as he growled deep in his conjured throat.

Flug gasped panting as Sans didn't release the bite and started rutting. He moaned wrapping his legs around Sans's spine as the rutting out-weighed the pain. "Fuck me already!"

Sans growled at Flug's vocalization before picking up his rough pace, his engorged cock expanding before coating both their stomachs.

Flug shivered his hands moving as much as they could to hold onto Sans's. "So soon? Come on, keep going. Cum again baby~"

Pulling his teeth out of Flug's neck, Sans moved down and attacked his chest, biting at the skin, his claws raking slowly down Flug's side leaving raging red welts but not breaking skin. His swollen member thrust into nothing as he tried to keep friction.

Flug gasped moaning and arching into the rough treatment "Go on, Fuck~ yeah it's okay Sans."

Finding a bud, Sans's magic current kicked in and he wrapped his tongue around it before biting and sucking on it, abusing it and the skin around it. When Flug's legs became a nuisance, he swatted one and wriggled, trying to find something to rut is dick against.

Flug whined arching as Sans abused his nipple. "Fuck Sans!" When his leg was swatted he moved it to rub his knee against Sans's cock letting the heat driven skeleton rut against it. "There you go. Keep going."

Sans whined with pleasure when he was released and provided friction at last. Leaving the abused bud, he moved south, leaving small bloody bites and dark hickies all the way. Once he reached Flug's waist, he latched onto a protruding hip and laid into it, alternating between sucking and nipping at the skin, quickly darkening it.

Flug gasped moaning out and shaking under Sans's bites and sucking "F-fuck Sans!"

Letting loose a low snarl, Sans pulled back, magic gathering on the edges of his teeth. Across his back, his tattoos flickered before he moved forward to place another deep bite.

Flug saw the magic tensing up at the idea of a harsh bite again. Quickly Flug sat up shoving his mouth against those teeth hoping to maybe distract Sans before he could give him another painful bite.

Surprised, Sans hesitated, then licked over Flug's lips, carefully dragging his activated magic over it.

Flug shivered opening his mouth in invitation. The magic sent little jolts of energy causing him to give a small moan.

Sans plunged his tongue in, mapping and devouring everything he could get. For a short time, he forgot his erection and got lost in just tasting Flug and memorizing his mouth.

Flug moaned into the kiss letting Sans dominate his mouth. Pulling back slightly Flug bit Sans's ecto lip tugging on it lightly. It was a strange feeling, but Flug liked the smoothness of the ecto flesh.

This time Sans moaned, going limp and pliant on top of Flug, his body reacting to his mate's actions.

Flug blinked before grinning. "You like that?" Flug kissed Sans biting and tugging on Sans's lip.

Sans whined, gripping at Flug's arms needily.

Flug tilted his head rolling them over. "Oh? My skeleton is needy now?"

Sans's fuzzy small eye lights expanded as his breathing deepened. He spread himself open in invitation, a hand going up to touch Flug's face, almost as if he were lucid again, but the ecto covering his bones made it clear he was still under the effects of his Heat.

Flug chuckled rubbing up and down Sans's sides as he nipped and sucked on Sans's ecto flesh leaving small bruises as he went. "I'll take good care of you darling." Running a hand down to Sans's crotch Flug felt along his cock and down searching for an entrance. "How do you want it darling?" He rolled them over so he was on top.

Sans thrust up into the air between them, a high pitched whine cut off only when Flug's questing fingers traced over his hidden hole.

Flug chuckled his fingers dipping into the hole working on stretching the ecto flesh "Don't worry I'll take good care of you darling."

Sans squirmed underneath him, face contorting at the intrusion even as his magic clamped down on Flug's fingers.

Flug licked at Sans's ecto body finding his nipples to suck and nip on as Sans had done to him earlier. Pumping his finger into the hole Flug slowly added another scissoring him.

Sans hands held onto Flug's shoulders, holding his head close and moaning whenever he would bite. His ass would tighten with every retreat that Flug's fingers made.

Flug chuckled at how needy Sans was now, if he would have known he would have started with this. Adding another finger Flug moved onto Sans's other nipple giving it some attention. Sucking hard on the nipple and teasing it with his teeth.

"Mmm- more!" Sans cried, his first word since the Heat had claimed his mind again. He now rolled himself back on Flug's fingers every time they thrust into him, filling him sweetly.

Flug chuckled pulling his fingers out now that Sans was good and stretched. "I'll give you more darling." Slowly Flug pushed inside rocking as he went until he had hilted.

Sans whined when Flug's fingers left him, but stopped the second he felt something else tease and enter him. The slow, rocking invasion drove him insane and he attempted to sheath quicker to no avail, being forced to take his partner at their pace.

Flug gave a low moan when he hilted before starting a slow steady pace at Sans's whine. "This okay baby?"

"More. Ruin me~" he whined, trying to roll back on Flug's dick faster than the pace set by Flug.

Flug grinned giving a quick deep thrust "Like this baby?" Flug gave another few quick thrusts. Rubbing lightly along his ecto flesh. "Better?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes~ Fuck me baby! RuIN mEE!" Sans screaked on each thrust as it hit deep inside his magic.

Flug grinned lifting Sans's legs and plowing hard and fast into Sans's hole making sure to not hold back. Sans wanted to be ruined, he would make sure Sans couldn't walk tomorrow.

Squeaks, squeals, moans, and groans were all Sans was capable of making as his eyelights rolled up into his skull, drool trailing down the side of his face. Thankfully the bed was a very old and sturdy built piece or it would be shaking and breaking the wall.

Flug moaned thrusting hard into Sans. Fuck he was so tight! He couldn't remember the last time he actually took someone. Sans was a dream. And the noises he was making, fuck he could cum. Tugging Sans up Flug bounced him on his cock rubbing harshly against the tattoos along Sans's back. "Fuck I love you. Can I cum inside you? Fuck say yes~"

Sans screamed in pleasure as his tattoos were grated on. "Breed me babe. Fill me. Give it all." His reply was broken by gasps and moans from the rough fucking, his member bouncing and leaking profusely.

Flug moaned yanking Sans down hard onto his cock and came, filling his hole. "Fu-uck!"

Feeling the heat filling and spreading in his magic, Sans cried out as he released again, coating them both in glowing blue sticky cum. Reaching up to Flug's face, he yanked him down for a hot kiss.

Flug eagerly complied lowering them back to the sheet as they made out. Biting on lips and tangling tongues as he started lightly thrusting again.

Sans moaned into the kiss, hips jerkilly pistoning to match Flug's slow pace.

Flug smirked running his hands along the tattoos as they kissed and rutting a quicker pace. In between kisses he muttered out "You… Really… Like this… Don't you?"

"M-mine." Sans panted, hands scratching at Flug's back as he tried to ground himself and keep Flug close and moving at the same time. His teeth started glowing again.

Flug moaned thrusting harsher in an unsteady pace "Fuck yeah I'm yours."

On a particularly hard thrust, Sans surged forward and sunk his teeth in just above Flug's heart.

Flug shrieked wanting to pull away but it caused more pain. His body locking up Flug froze giving small whines of pain.

Once they stilled, Sans rolled his hips once before releasing Flug with a minor hiss, only to lick over the deep wound, sealing it instantly. Just like the one on his neck, it glowed a luminous blue matching Sans's teeth in shape and his magic in color.

Flug whined shaking lightly when Sans let go and healed his wound. "You are going to have to stop that..."

In a cat-like move, Sans rubbed his head around the newly marked area before licking it, causing his body to tense for a moment, his ass squeezing Flug's cock inside of him. He whined in pleasure.

Flug chuckled giving a small noise of approval. "Yeah that's connected to you, remember? Don't touch cause it'll make you more horny than you are already."

Carefully, Sans dragged his ecto nose up around the outside edge of the new Mark before dragging his teeth down over it, whining deep in his throat.

Flug tilted his head leaning more firmly down onto Sans and nuzzling Sans's skull. "You sated for now? Come here." Flug gently pulled out rolling over to his side and opening his arms for the small skeleton.

Sans shook his head, but curled up to Flug anyway. His bond to the human beginning to suppress his Heat before he did lasting damage.

Flug chuckled wrapping his arms around him. "Well, I'm not forcing you to stop. I can hold you while you go darling if that is what you are wanting." Flug kissed his skull.

Sans already had himself in hand, pumping slowly, dragging the tip of a thumb claw over his cock as his ecto body began to break down while it wasn't needed to protect his mate.

Flug cooed kissing along Sans's skull and down his neck. "I'm here baby. I got you. Go ahead and cum."

Sans hummed, as his magic body completely disappeared, leaving him with only his cock. After a few more hurried strokes, he came again, spilling onto the now heavily stained sheets.

Flug pulled Sans into a kiss praising him "Good boy. Here, you rest, I'll take care of the next few." Flug shifted so he was able to lick at the cock taking it into his mouth and bobbing quickly.

Sans moaned deeply, hands slipping into Flug's hair, encouraging him to take more and for longer every so many bobs, but laying back and relaxing all the same.

Flug let Sans guide him in what the heated skeleton desired. Pressing his nose deep into the bone and holding it swallowing around the girth before pulling up and doing it again. Anything to please his poor heated bone boy.

"Mmmm, 'mazin', so good for me." Sans murmured, fuzzy eyelights trained on Flug.

Flug smiled around the cock looking through his lashes to meet Sans's gaze as he took all of him in his mouth.

Groaning, Sans's dick throbbed. Meeting Flug's eyes as he sucked him off was just too hot.

Flug grinned teasing Sans's bones as he bobbed on his cock.

Sans gave up trying to remain still and gripping the back of Flug's head, began thrusting up, face fucking his human, his moans getting louder.

Flug moaned glad that Sans decided to take charge. He hoped that meant he was close. He didn't know how long he could last before needing a break.

Sans guided Flug's face down all the way until his cock was lodged deep in his throat and held it there for a few seconds before pulling his head up and the pushing him back down, giving him mere seconds to breathe for now the pace was slow.

Flug clutched at Sans's thighs clinging as he was moved at such a slow pace.

Sans's legs shook with the strain of going slow, but it felt so good. The self-inflicted torture was driving him mad.

Flug whined licking and sucking on Sans's cock pleading him to speed up. He rubbed at Sans's bones trying to encourage a different pace.

As Flug increased his ministrations, Sans groaned and pulled him harder and faster down on his cock. His human's mouth was so hot and wet.

Flug moaned around him clinging and gripping at Sans's bones his short nails scraping against the bones.

"Fuck~" Sans shivered at the scraping on his bones and gave an unintentional stronger thrust as the vibrations from Flug traveled through his dick.

Flug scraped Sans's bones again while he moaned. He shifted feeling himself get hard and needy.

Sans changed to a rough and fast pace, slamming his cock down Flug's throat before he pulled him in all the way. Holding him hilted on his cock, he came hard, spewing a large load directly down his throat.

Flug shivered moaning as he dutifully swallowed everything Sans gave him. Pulling off Flug gasped crawling up Sans's body "Fuck baby, you've got me all riled up now."

Glancing down and seeing that Flug indeed had an impressive hard-on, Sans purred. His magic immediately began trying to reform his ecto skin the help protect Flug from his sharp bones.

Flug grinned nuzzling into Sans's chest. "You going to take care of it or shall I?"

Sans's petted Flug's hair before using gravity magic to lift and turn him before setting him back down on the bed and making his way between his legs, licking his lips as they finished forming.

Flug shivered "Oh lord~"

Sans grinned, showing off sharp eye teeth behind his pale blue glowing lips. Sticking out a tentative tongue, he licked the tip.

Flug gulped laying his head back. Fuck Sans was so hot.

Sucking on his own tongue, Sans smiled mischievously and lowered his head to take just the head into his mouth, sucking hard.

Flug arched moaning out "Fuck Sans yes!"

Grinning at Flug's cries, Sans ran his tongue around the head a few times before dipping into his slit.

Flug arched his fingers clawing at Sans's skull "Fuck fuck Fuck! Too-Ah much~"

Smirking around the dick in his mouth and giving one more hard suck on the tip, Sans dropped. The cock slid down his tight throat and he swallowed around it.

Flug moaned arching into Sans's motions. Throwing his head back Flug shoved Sans's skull further onto His dick with another moan. Fuck he wouldn't last. Sans's magic pulsed hotly around his cock.

Huffing a chill breath through his nasal cavity, Sans traced his static filled tongue around Flug's shaft. His teased the skin at the base with his teeth with every swallow.

Flug gasped giving a shaking moan thrusting quickly up into Sans's mouth as he clawed at Sans's skull. His legs wrapped around Sans's back holding him in place incase he tried to leave, not that Flug expected him to.

Sans lifted his head until only the head remained in his mouth, a firm suction pulling the whole way up. Back at the top, he traced his electric tongue around the head, over the slit, catching every sensitive piece of flesh he could find.

Flug gasped moaning and twitching at each touch of Sans's electric tongue. "St-shit gonna cum! Fuck let me cum!"

Pulling off with a pop, Sans smirked and shook his head before leaning in and licking a stripe up the side of Flug's shaft. At the top, his tongue tip traced the bottom edge of the head, keeping his mouth off and away, depriving Flug of its heat.

Flug whined shaking his head into the sheets. "No~ Please fuck Sans let me cum."

In a snap movement, Sans enveloped the head and sunk, hilting Flug's dick deep in his throat and humming a moan of pleasure.

Flug gave a sharp gasp arching off the bed crying out as he came into Sans's summoned throat. "FUCK!"

Swallowing everything, Sans licked his way back off, making sure to pull everything out of Flug on his way. Popping free loudly, his magic lit up around Flug's wrists before slamming them together and into the bed above his head, locked there. Growling, he moved forward, his dick erect once more. He lifted Flug's legs until his calves rested on his shoulders and lining himself up with his entrance.

Flug gave a startled cry. Fuck! Sans was ready to take him again?! He had hoped the skeleton would be sated for longer. He was tired, cumming just now had took the last of his energy and now Sans wanted to go another round. "Fuck, your stamina is too much." Flug hoped he would go easy on him but knew it was a futile hope.

Once he was lined up just right, Sans slammed in, gasping. The Heat washed over his mind, and he pistoned hard and fast in the well stretched hole. His arms looped around the outside of Flug's legs, keeping them up and grabbed his hips, lifting him to get a better angle without stopping.

Flug gasped moaning loudly. He layed weakly in his grasp letting Sans move him as he wished.

Not noticing his partners weakness at all, Sans continued his rough pace, snapping his hips unevenly, fingers digging into Flug's hips as his magic held Flug's hands in place.

Flug cried out weakly thrusting back. His hands clenching on air and his mouth falling open to gasp at air.

Sans left eye glowed brightly, his right flickering as he growled. His thrusts were becoming harder and more bruising and his breath became uneven.

Flug gasped as each thrust hit deep inside him. Fuck he was going to cum again. How many times was Sans going to make him cum?! "Fu-fuck Sans~"

Hearing Flug's voice, Sans snarled, lifting Flug's legs and nearly folding him in half as he railed into Flug's ass, his dick pulsing and growing

Flug moaned as he was folded and plowed into. "SHIT!"

Slamming in roughly one final time, the magic faded from his bones and he pumped Flug full as his dick swelled more than any of the previous times until it formed a large knot keeping them tied together. Even as he collapsed over Flug, absolutely wasted and still trying to move slightly, his cock continued to pour out magic into Flug's ass.

Flug groaned feeling cum pour into him. "More? Fuck Sans you're gonna make me bulge…" Flug didn't fight him though. Leaning his head up to kiss Sans.

Sans whined softly, turning his head to try to meet the kiss but still anchored in Flug's ass securely. As his magic disappeared from his body, so too did his magic ties around Flug's wrists. Still his cum continued to fill Flug.

Flug moaned wrapping Sans up in his arms leaning up until he could kiss Sans thoroughly.

Whining at the movement that pulled on his knot, Sans half-heartedly returned the kiss, tears forming in his sockets as he became over stimulated and yet couldn't stop moving. He gave tiny thrusts every so often, temporarily increasing his cum output.

Flug groan flopping back feeling Sans's small thrust Flug frown. "You still need release? I think I got an idea…" Flug reaching in between Sans's ribs and taking his Soul into his hand pulling it to his mouth. Flug panted softly onto the Soul. Licking a stripe up the small inverted heart.

Crying out and tears now running freely, Sans searched for anything to hold onto as his body poured out another large wave of magic into Flug's already swollen body.

Flug moaned tilting his head back as he was filled even more. "Fuck Sans I'm already bulging how much more are you going to pump into me?!" Flug licked another stripe once he had steadied himself.

Sans buried his face in Flug's chest, his back burning bright with magic as it ran from his tattoos. His dick continued to pulse and dump magic into Flug, who by now looked easily five months pregnant with is bulge.

Flug groaned his insides ached. "Fuck Sans I can't take any more. It's too much. It hurts." Flug tried to wiggle the knot out of him. He was so full.

Sans instantly grabbed Flug's hips, forcing him still and shifting so his knot remained just inside the ring of muscle at Flug's entrance. "S-sorry." Sans's choked voice muttered into Flug's chest, quickly becoming a mantra as he came back to himself. He couldn't stop the flow of magic streaming from him to Flug and he hoped fiercely that it would end soon. He didn't want to hurt Flug and he knew this couldn't feel good for the man.

Flug shifted with his free hand pushing at Sans's hands holding his hip. "Ugh Sans pull out. Fuck it's to much. Uhh too full." Flug let go of Sans's Soul to clutch his bloated stomach. He looked like he was about to pop.

"C-can't. I-I want too, bu-ut I can't." Sans was full out crying from the pain of so much stimulus and of knowing what he was putting Flug through. He hated his Heats.

Flug hiccuped giving a small sob as he was pumped fuller. "I need to call. It hurts. To-to f-full." Flug gave a small belch his eyes going wide and covering his mouth turning his head as cum and stomach acid rushed from his mouth.

Seeing Flug getting sick, Sans did the only thing he really could in his situation. He moved his trashnado over to the side of the bed. It took everything, where he didn't know, but he never found all the things he threw into it and some of them had been deadly. It was the perfect trash dump.

Flug sobbed cum being forced out of his mouth into the tornado grateful to the strange thing taking everything away. He hoped Sans would finish. He felt awful. First chance he got he was calling Razzy. He couldn't take anymore. He body would break! He tried, he hoped Sans understood that he really did try to take care of him. Sans just had too much magic and he couldn't keep up. Maybe he could invent something to help for the next Heat. Flug's train of thought derailed as he was forced to throw up again. He's never had so much cum inside of him before. It wasn't as thrilling as he thought it would be.

Feeling a shift in his pelvic magic, Sans tried to sense what the change was and once he realized his cock had shrunk back down to its normal size, even if it was still pumping out small amounts of cum, he pulled out sharply. His magic instantly began streaming out of Flug. It wasn't coming out fast, but at least it was draining.

Flug's legs flopped down on either side of Sans as he whimpered throwing up again.

Sans placed a feather-light hand on Flug's swollen abdomen. "Do you want to try to move to the bathroom or stay here?" He would be fine with either. For now his mind was clear and the fact that his body had just tried to not only fuck but actually breed Flug scared him.

Flug groaned closing his eyes grateful Sans was back to his senses. "Bath… I'm making a mess… Phone. Get your phone."

Sans nodded, slipping off the bed and shuffling through his clothes for the device. Once Flug had it he would try to teleport them to the bathroom, but he figured that would make an even bigger mess if the teleports left Flug dizzy, but it would be easier to clean up at least.

Flug groaned clutching his rounded stomach. It hurt being stretched like this. With a small whine he realized he would get stretch marks from this. More to add to his mass. "Find it? I'm gonna puke again…"

Sans rushed over. "Yeah, I got it, you mind if I teleport us? I don't know if you can walk with how you are puking every few seconds." He said worried, glancing at the huge bulge on his boyfriend. What had he done?

Flug clutched the phone clenching his eyes shut. "Go ahead. Got my eyes shut, do it."

Grabbing Flug's arm, Sans ported them, settling his boyfriend in the tub. He grabbed the trash can on the other side of the commode and handed it to Flug for when he needed to puke again and began running water for a warm bath, hoping it would ease Flug's pain.

Flug groaned clinging to the trash can his legs splayed for the cum to leak out. Flipping open the phone Flug found the number for Razzy hitting call as he puked again.

Sans flinched as he heard the wet contents hit the bottom of the can and carefully rubbed Flug's stomach, hoping to help get the contents to move easier.

Razzy picked up "Hey Sansy. Whatcha callin' us for?"

Flug gave a cough spitting into the trash can before replying "Sans needs you. I can't do it anymore. Fuck it hurts. I need a break. Please help…"

Sans starred at Flug. He hoped he hadn't scared him away with this.

Razzy shook his head, "Who is this? And what's wrong with Sans? What's wrong with you?"

Flug coughed spitting again. "Flug, Sans is in Heat. I lasted as long as my body could. He pumped me full. Ugh I'm puking up so much. Please I can't leave him. I love him but my body can't take anymore."

"His Heat isn't due for another 5 weeks!" Pulling the phone away it was still easy to hear him call Sugar Plum. Then he was back. "Where are you?"

Sans wanted to grab the phone, but he was afraid to.

Flug groaned "He Soul bonded me and Marked me… We are in his bathroom. Sent Papyrus out. Ugh it hurts…" Flug rubbed at his stomach.

"We'll be there shortly. Can you hold out for another ten minutes?" Razzy asked worried.

Flug looked to Sans "Yeah, he's coherent right now… Thanks, I thought-hoped I could handle this… sorry Sans."

"That cum dump is coherent? During a Heat? Look sweetheart, I don't know what secluded Sector you grew up in, but any monster worth their Dust knows to steer well clear of another in Heat. How far into the heat is he?" Razzy couldn't believe some poor monster had tried to handle the most powerful monster in the Underground alone.

Looking at Flug, Sans shook his head. "Don't apologize, I'm sorry I did this. Last I remember you were leaving."

Flug gave a small sob shaking his head "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I thought since I've handled rougher partners and he was so sweet and gentle. Fuck I'm stupid. I'm just a pathetic human…" Flug's hands dropped the phone falling to the floor. How could he ever compare to another monster. He was an awkward, skittish, shut in with bad past relationships. Why did Sans even want him compared to a better monster that could keep up with him. Flug tried not to let his Soul reflect his sadness remembering their bond and not wanting to hurt Sans anymore.

"Hey, don't say that. If I wanted a monster I would have had a mate ages ago and no one monster can handle me anyway. I never expected you to. When this heat is done, I swear I will do whatever I fucking have to to make this up to you. I swear. Flug, look at me!" Sans was afraid to touch him, afraid to hurt him, but he needed to get his point across. This boy was all he wanted, in mind, body, and most importantly, Soul.

On the other end of the phone Razzy listened surprised. The idiot trying to take Sans one on one for his Heat was a human? The kid had guts and it sounded like Sans was actually serious in his feelings for once and really was lucid. He never snapped out of his Heats until he was done with them. It had to be something to do with the fact that the human was his mated and bonded significant. He hung up when he heard the thump knowing the phone had hit the floor and told Plum to step on it. He didn't know how long lucid Sans would last and it the human sounded like he had already taken a beating.

Flug looked to Sans sniffling before turning and throwing up in the trash can. Wiping his mouth he offered Sans a weak smile. "You don't have to make it up to me. I love you Sans. I'm just a bit disappointed I couldn't help more… stay with me until they get here. If you need to you can hop in and rub one out but I don't think I can take anymore cum in me… fuck you can cum. All my hentai fantasies have came to life. Not sure if it was a good thing or not." Flug gave a small chuckle before throwing up again.

"If it leaves you like this, it can't be good." Sans shook his head and carefully applied a small amount of pressure to the top of Flug's stomach, trying to help get it to flow out quicker so Flug could stop his puking. "I don't think I need to cum anymore right now anyway, but thanks for the offer." Sans was surprised when he realized that. He could still faintly feel the Heat in his bones, but it was nothing like the raging inferno it had been. Reaching over he turned off the faucet and continued to rub Flug's stomach.

Flug groaned at the light pressure on his stomach. "Ugh. Gentle…"

"I'm trying hun." Sans continued his smooth circles with the odd push as he worried his teeth and waited for Razzy and Sugar Plum to show up.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Sugar Plum rushed up to Razzy, his purple heart eyelights flickering worriedly. Over his shoulder a bag with essentials was packed.

"Let's go then. Apparently Sans is having lucid moments and is with his mate, a human. They don't sound too good either. They tried to handle it themselves, the fools." Razzy shook his head and offered a hand to Sugar Plum.

Sockets wide, Sugar Plum grabbed it and teleported them through the sectors until he got to the right sector. Finally they arrived at Sans's living room, knowing that his bedroom would be a mess, it always was.

Razzy immediately made his way up the stairs toward the bathroom where Flug had told him they were to be found.

Flug whined gently but was grateful he wasn't throwing up anymore. He still looked huge but wasn't as big through puking and letting it run out of his abused hole. The warm bath helped soothe his abused body. Flug blushed futility covering his face when the bathroom door opened. "Sorry, I'm a mess…"

"I'd be surprised if you weren't a mess after dealing with this guy." Razzy laughed good naturedly, leaning against a wall looking them over without shame. "You really did a number on him. What were you trying to do, breed the kid?" He shook his head.

"Yeah, apparently. I came to with me knotted in him. I think that is what really pushed him to call you." Sans couldn't meet the taller skeleton's eyes.

Sugar Plum popped up next to his brother and whistled, impressed with Flug's bulge. "You had fun~" Then he stopped. "You only bonded one sidedly?! Sans are you an idiot?" Plum's eternal purple blush had disappeared and his sockets were wide in shock as he evaluated their bond with his ability.

Flug whined "I didn't want to call I just couldn't take it… We were going to finish the bond last night, but then his Heat came… Sorry I don't know anything about this monster Soul stuff…"

Razzy didn't hesitate before grabbing Sans by his clavicle from behind and dragged him out as he flailed and shrieked to let go. "We gotta talk pal." Razzy's face was set and unforgiving as his grip.

Sugar Plum and Flug

Sugar Plum looked after them for a moment before chuckling and moving over to Flug. "You want some help with that?" He tapped a phalange tip on Flug's swollen abdomen, grin wide.

Flug looked after Sans frowning. "He's not going to hurt him, is he?" Looking back to his bloated stomach he nodded "Gently if you could. It hurts being stretched this much…"

"Heh, no. He just gonna tell him how much he really fucked up with you my friend. Don't get me wrong, with a Soul like yours he scored good, but he went about things totally wrong, Heat or no. Now this will hurt a bit, I ain't gonna lie and I don't know much on humans so bear with me." He placed both his open hands on Flug's stomach, summoning his magic to his hands until they glowed dark purple.

Flug whined. "But Edge already griped at him about us…" Flug gasped at the magic against his stomach calling out fearfully "Fuck gentle please!" All he could remember was the harsh bites filled with magic, he hoped this wouldn't be the same.

"Well, he is gonna hear it again. Those of us from the Lust sector take this stuff seriously. Bonds, Marks, and relationships are sort of our job. Also, sorry in advance, try to push on the count of three for me, it will help." Sugar Plum shrugged and focused on his hands.

Flug groaned pushing at Sugar Plum's command. Fuck it hurt but it was helping he knew.

On Flug's push, Sugar Plum pushed the magic with his own, streamlining it towards Flug's ass and blocking it from going further up into his body. He also pushed down on Flug's stomach, giving it less room to try to stay inside. He healed the tearing skin at the same time, eliminating any marks from the stretch.

Flug gave a small sob as all the cum was slowly pushed out of him. He was grateful to whatever magic Sugar Plum was doing and he wasn't sent back into puking all the cum out. Laying back in the tub Flug cried pushing cum out with Sugar Plum's help. "Th-thanks…" the tub was starting to become tainted with the mass of cum coming from him and Flug reached to pull the plug.

Sugar Plum pushed him back down. "Let me get it. You focus on pushing this stuff out. Has that horny fuck at least warned you of the dangers of mixing monster magic and human Souls?" With a flick of magic the plug was removed, cum and water quickly receding.

Flug nodded "We did an experiment on it. The test said it wouldn't hurt me. Change me a bit, sure but nothing deadly… But I didn't plan on that much. Fuck I didn't think my body could handle it. Thank you for coming when I called. I'll be more prepared next time."

Sugar Plum raised his head surprised. "You plan on trying to handle his next Heat after seeing how he gets?" His evaluation of this kid jumped up a few notches. As he healed him he began to notice all the scars and wondered what had happened to him. Should he ask about them? Should he heal them?

Flug chuckled nodding. "Of course. I would let him keep going but my body can't take it. I already have a few inventions in mind to help out with his next Heat. I want to help him all I can. He is my… " Flug blushed "Well we Soul bonded and Marked so I want to help my love as much as I can."

Sugar Plum shook his head. "He Soul bonded to you and Marked you. I saw no signs of you bonding him or Marking him. From what I can Judge, you want to bond to him, but haven't yet. I assume that is due to the Heat cropping up and getting in the way." He gave another push at the magic, forcing a good amount out but still having a ways to go.

Flug nodded blushing and mumbled shyly "I-I also don't know how… I know how to take out Sans's Soul, but I don't even know what mine looks like. I don't even know if I can Mark him. He used magic to coat his teeth I-I don't have magic."

Continuing his healing, Sugar Plum thought about the dilemma. No monster he knew of had yet tried to take a human for a mate so this was completely new territory. "Has he tried to take out your Soul yet?" He asked, trying to figure out how it would work for a human who couldn't manipulate magic or his own Soul. It was quite the conundrum.

Flug shook his head. "No… Papyrus tried to look it before Sans's heat kicked in, but Sans got upset…"

Sugar Plum actually laughed, the edges of his sockets crinkling together cutely. "Now that doesn't surprise me. Sans doesn't lay claim to much but that which he does he is extremely protective over. Even I won't attempt to lift your Soul for better evaluation without his permission or presence." While Flug was distracted, he gave a firm push on his stomach, forcing another flood of cum to leave his ass.

Flug groaned clutching the sides of the tub at the harsh push. "Ugh fuck. Is it over yet? Fuck I'm tired. I didn't realize this heat thing would make Sans so energetic. Like I could keep up well enough with him not in Heat, but fuck. Is this normal for boss monsters? Like this much cum and all?"

Laughing again, Sugar Plum nodded with a smile. "Yep. That is why they call us. What he did to you only happened because you're his mate. Normally a breeding doesn't happen unless the monster playing with the one in heat is their mate. For Razzy and I, we take turns but we still end up taking about this much magic each every day from Sans during his heats. You're lucky you didn't keep pushing him or you'd have twice this much." Another push. Flug had only a small bulge left, but his skin was lit up in a dazzling display of bright sapphire and dark violet from the two magics.

Flug groaned flopping his head back and pushing more cum out of him. "Damn. Yeah I'm going to have to plan around that… Is it okay for you two to take that much? Pretty sure if you weren't helping me I would be messed up."

"Yeah, it is part of our magic makeup. We can take extreme amounts of magic and safely disperse it. Also, I'm a boss monster as well, so taking this amount of magic is not too hard for me, I just have to watch out for Razzy. He's pretty powerful too, but not quite boss material. Don't worry, you're almost done." Sugar Plum smiled, looking Flug in the eye. "You handled the Heat really well. Good job for your first time."

Flug gave him a grateful smile "Thanks. I guess I should have called you guys first. I really wanted to handle it on my own. I guess I'm still learning how powerful Sans is, being a boss monster and all." Giving another push Flug felt the stream of cum slow to a trickle. "Thank goodness."

"Do you have any experience with other monsters?" Sugar Plum was surprised, figuring that with the way Flug worded it that perhaps he had messed around with another before Sans. "Oh, and before I finish, do you want these other marks removed?" He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. There was nothing he could do about the mating marks, but all the scarring he could certainly remove. There was plenty of magic in Flug's system at the moment to restore him to perfect health if he so desired.

Flug chuckled at the first remark "Oh monsters, no. Demon boss, all the time… What marks? My s-scars?" Flug looked to Sugar Plum in shock, tears cropping up. "You could heal them?"

"A demon? Never heard of those before...hmmm. Oh, yeah, with the amount of magic you have coursing through you, that would be no problem at all. Should I take that as a yes?" Sugar Plum smiled, glad to be able to help the guy. He seemed like he went through a lot and anybody who was going to help the true hero of the Underground was definitely worth his time.

Flug nodded tears streaming down which he tried to swipe away. "Yes please. I-I would love for these to be gone."

"Consider it done." Sugar Plum spread his phalanges and instantly sparks of magic raced under Flug's skin, attacking all the scar tissue throughout his body. White lines, raised, knotted old scars, punctures healed over; they all healed slowly even as Sugar Plum pushed down, this time holding it and gradually pushing into Flug's gut, pushing all the extra cum that he could out.

Flug shivered gasping as his past was taken from his body. He was no longer scarred and deformed. He was… normal. Flug sobbed, his Soul pouring out the relief and happiness.

Sugar Plum was completely floored by Flug's reaction and thought he had done something wrong until he checked Flug's Soul for damage and relaxed a little, continuing his healing.

Razzy and Sans

Throwing Sans onto his bed, Razzy shut the door and leaned against it. "Don't even try to teleport out. I'll just drag you back." He warned, "Now do you realized how seriously you could have hurt that boy? He's just a child Sans! I thought you had standards!" Razzy started ripping into Sans before he could respond.

Sans knew better than to interrupt and just let him run on. He knew he had fucked up royally.

Razzy finally ran out of breath, he was sure long winded. Sans took his chance to speak up. "Look Razzy, I know I done fucked up and Flug isn't some child. Sure he is really young, but humans have short life spans. I knew that before I started this. Edge already read us the riot act. I swear I am going to try to set things right and fix everything once my Heat is done. It isn't like I planned for it to happen like this."

Razzy stood, back to the door unimpressed. "You didn't plan it this way? You always know when your Heats are coming Sans. You're telling me you didn't notice the signs this time and just happened to take a mate right before it? I know you don't care for us in the Lust sector, but this is low even for you." Razzy accused.

"No, Razzy, I didn't. I didn't see the signs and usually it is right in a pattern. This time it is early for some friggin reason." Sans didn't deny his distaste for the Lust sector, but they had their uses and they knew that.

Razzy furrowed his brow, shifting his weight. "I'll admit that your Heat was early. We were surprised and unprepared for the call. What is just as surprising is that you are lucid and from what that child said, you are only on your second day. The fact that your Soul recognized him as your mate also makes it surprising that you can be away from him at all." Razzy held his chin as he thought. Normally he didn't have to think, he just fucked and fucking enjoyed it, but he was actually pretty smart as was required from one of the best whores in the Lust sector.

"I'll be honest with you Razzy, after breeding him earlier today, my Heat isn't burning me up like it usually does. It is still there and I'm still a little horny, I'll admit that, but can mating actually change how a Heat affects a monster? I couldn't very well ask my friends when they hooked up. It was just too intimate a question, but well, you've pretty much seen it all, right?" Sans rubbed the back of his head, glad the thrashing was done and now trying to puzzle out what to do about his situation.

Razzy looked up surprised. "Really now?" He walked over and leaned down, grabbing Sans's pelvis, instantly bringing his magic back, but his dick didn't completely form before crumbling back into a swirling pool of magic that rested there. "How interesting. Your Heat still responds, but its strength has diminished and likely your tie to that boy had your magic rejecting outside influence. When it spikes again, and it might, we will deal with it. You aren't wrong in that it is nearly over though." Razzy looked at the wall that was shared with the bathroom with new respect. "Humans really are something, aren't they?"

"Yeah, that they are. So what are we going to do about my heat? Flug can't take another round of it and honestly I was against spending my heat with him from the start. I hate hurting him, he's been through enough." Sans looked worriedly at the wall as well, as if he could see Flug through it.

Razzy scratched his skull. "Honestly, I'm going to say that your mate may have to go again, even if he just acts as a fluffer. I can't get your magic to activate, but you definitely need to blow off a bit more. I think the fact that your Heat hit early means you don't have as much this time, which might be a good thing. We'll see once Plum is done with him." Razzy was at a loss as well. Typically mated monsters handled their affairs within their relationship. This was all new to him. When his brother had his Heat, Razzy dealt with it on his own, usually coming out much worse for wear, but Plum could heal him after. The human wouldn't be so lucky he surmised.

Sans worried at his teeth. "Ultimately I think that is up to Flug. I don't want to put him in a situation that he is not comfortable with."

"Well put. Maybe you aren't a complete dunce after all." Allowed Razzy. "Anything I can do while we wait for them to finish?"

Sans shrugged, "Maybe cook? I'm not all the good in the kitchen and Paps ran off pretty quick once he knew what was happening. Flug hasn't eaten anything but cum all day."

Sans freaked out when he felt Flug's Soul suddenly explode with emotions. Not giving Razzy a chance to grab him, he teleported to the bathroom to check on him, terrified that something was wrong. With the bond not complete he couldn't tell what emotions Flug was feeling most of the time, all he knew was that Flug's Soul was releasing a ton of signals.

Back to our normal story

Flug gasped looking up at Sans quickly swiping at his tears "Sorry-sorry! Sorry Sans…"

"What are you sorry for?" Turning to Sugar Plum and barely containing his temper he asked in a threatening tone, "What did you do to him?" Then he saw the change in Flug's body, all the marks from past abuse erased. "What did you do?" Now he was worried and awed. Even Papyrus couldn't heal that much damage.

Sugar Plum looked up surprised at Sans's sudden appearance. "I healed him. That's it! He isn't hurt, I swear!" He would have move out of the way if he could, but he was in the middle of a healing and couldn't take his hands off Flug or it could have negative repercussions on the guy.

Flug smiled through his tears "Look, Sans. Look… I'm healed. I-I'm so happy. Sans kiss me?" Flug reached to Sans happily.

Sans's eyes, small as pinpoints, looked over Flug's body, clear of any marks, his and Sugar Plum's magic crackling and shifting under the skin. Walking around Plum, he hit his knees, the bone cracking loudly against the tile as he took Flug's hand in his own and looked it over in shock. He had spent the little time he'd been with Flug learning every mark, every scar, every blemish that made Flug unique and strong. They were all gone. His bond with Flug was still strong, but his mind was in shock, the difference in appearance blew his mind and he struggled to accept it.

Razzy rushed in and stopped in the doorway, watching Sans's every move in case he lashed out at anybody or his Heat made an impromptu resurgence. Sugar Plum also watched Sans and Flug warily.

Flug giggled pulling Sans into a kiss "I'm so happy. I guess I should be thankful to you pumping me full, you horny skeleton." Flug giggled flopping back into the tub grinning he leaned up and kissed Sugar Plum too. "Thank You! I'll have to repay you somehow. Fuck this is the best!"

Sugar Plum finally finished his healing and pulled his hands away just as Flug surged up and kissed him, saying thank yous and rambling on quite happily.

Sans was numb, trying to accept everything. That is, until Flug kissed Sugar Plum… Then things went downhill. Instantly his fist flew out, striking the small Lust skeleton, knocking him over even as Sans's magic sent him flying towards the opposite wall. He placed himself in between Flug and Sugar Plum. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MATE?" He roared, his Heat blurring his mind.

Flug gasped grabbing at Sans "Stop! SANS STOP!"

Snarling and ready for a fight, Sans grabbed Flug's Soul before he choked and hit the ground on all fours, releasing it and coming back to himself as their bond strangled his magic and rage, keeping him from harming Flug on a Soul level. Gasping for breath, he couldn't face anybody as he choked and cried, apologies flowing nonstop from him as he shook in place.

Razzy nearly yelled out but just kept from doing so as he saw Sans drop and watching the two out of the corner of his socket, checked on his brother, who thankfully had cushioned his impact with his own magic and hadn't taken any damage.

Flug gave a small startled gasp as his Soul was grabbed but he climbed out of the tub to pull Sans into his arms. Cooing he rocked the skeleton "Sh, shh. I'm fine. It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me darling. Forgive me I was too excited. I'm sorry."

Sans shook, still murmuring apologies, he turned into Flug's chest, tears of magic racing down his face. He almost hurt Flug again. He needed help.

Once he was sure his brother was okay, Razzy stood and looked the two over. "Give us a call if his Heat kicks in again. We are going downstairs. He asked me to make food for you and it looks like you two could use some time to get shit straightened out." He was angry, but he knew that Heats could be dangerous and so did his brother. They had just never gotten out of hand like this with Sans so neither of them had been prepared for it.

Flug gave Razzy a small smile "Thank you. I'm sorry that this happened. I'll be more careful." Flug turned back to Sans rocking and cooing softly. Shakily he stood making his way to Sans's bedroom. "Let's get things cleaned up while you are still with me and not horny or horribly protective."

Sans held onto Flug like a monkey and didn't let go. He was terrified of himself right now and was trying to drown himself in the security of Flug's proximity and the calming power of his Soul.

Razzy and Sugar Plum followed at a distance, only passing them once they entered Sans's room.

Flug smiled making sure Sans was safely balanced on his hip as he worked on stripping the bed of the dirty sheets tossing them into a corner and finding a spare sheet to replace it. Getting them both a shirt Flug slid them on before laying back onto the bed and nuzzling Sans. "Talk to me if you can. What was up with that? Was it your Heat or cause I kissed him? What's wracking around in there?"

Sans's shaking had diminished. He only shook in small spasms now and gave the occasional hiccup from his earlier crying. "I'm not sure. B-both I think. I was scared when I felt your Soul go haywire, I thought something was wrong. When I got there you looked so different. You weren't as I remembered you. I didn't know what to do, and then you were kissing him. It happened so fast. I don't know. This Heat is messing with me. I've never had one like this." He began crying softly again, snuggling close to Flug, afraid of himself and afraid of losing Flug.

Flug nodded rubbing Sans's back. "Okay. I'm sorry I made this harder for you. I understand that this Heat isn't making you think very clearly so I don't hold any of this against you. Okay? You understand me? You aren't at fault. Your body is making you do things without your control. We can discuss open affection after your Heat is over. I don't normally do affection, but my emotions were a little messed up too… I love you Sans. I'm not leaving you…" Flug kissed along Sans's skull.

Sans nodded, all the stress and fucking catching up to him and he started to doze off but forced himself back awake. "Be-before I fall asleep, Flug, would you bond me? Or maybe at least Mark me so I have something of you? I really want it and I think it might help."

Flug bit his lip. "How? I don't have any magic to do anything…"

Sans smiled at Flug's naiveness. He summoned his own Soul, sparkling white with a faint blue glow around it. "See that glow, that's my magic. It surrounds and protects my Soul and is a measure of what I have. May I extract yours? I'd like to show you just how powerful you are. You are really amazing." Sans hand rested on Flug's chest, his eyes trained on something that Flug wouldn't be able to see, no matter how hard he tried.

Flug nodded. "Yeah. Show me."

Smiling softly, Sans told him, "Breathe, just breathe for me." LIfting his hand away from Flug's chest, he pulled the resilient thing until it popped free and appeared in his hand, thrumming powerfully, a few cracks, but still strong and blazing with a purple light. It was almost hard for him to look at.

Flug blinked looking at the heart. "That… That's me? Why is it purple? It's so bright too."

"It's your Soul trait. Perseverance. It is what makes you strong. And all that color, all the light, that is your magic. Humans can't seem to tap into it anymore, but you still have a lot of it. Humans were the ones who sealed us Underground, trust me, you are a pretty powerful bunch. Next to me, yeah, you really are amazing." Sans held Flug's Soul in one hand and in the other, his fluttered. A thin blue line connected the two.

Flug starred looking at his Soul in awe. "How do I bond and Mark you?"

"I think you just have to have a really strong desire to be bonded and then be able to envision it happening. That's how I did it at least." Sans shrugged, still mesmerized by the small powerhouse in front of him. "As for Marking, that is going to be the hard part for both of us." A laugh shook his frame.

Flug hummed looking at the small blue thread connecting the two hearts. That must be Sans's bond. Closing his eyes Flug tried to push his desire to bond from his Soul imagining a thread reaching out and connecting the two hearts. Not daring to peek and ruin his progress Flug asked "Is it working?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Sans sounded breathy and entranced. Had Flug opened his eyes he would have seen Sans face, dusted blue and utterly captivated as a thick purple line squirmed from Flug's Soul and sought out Sans's own Soul.

Flug smiled concentrating until he felt an electric like feeling course over him as his thread reached Sans's Soul. "Oh fuck Sans~"

Sans didn't respond. He literally couldn't as his mind, body, and Soul short circuited for a moment, the sheer power of Flug's Soul and emotions flooding over him. He never expected it to be this intense. And he thought he was powerful? Ha! Every emotion Flug felt, Sans felt tenfold...the joy of clear skin, the anxiousness of not being enough, the fear of being alone. Sans felt it all and didn't know how to handle any of it.

Flug blinked his eyes open looking to Sans and the connected Souls. "I did it. How does it feel Sans?" Flug tried to sense anything from the Souls besides the humming feeling he could feel buzzing through him.

Forcing himself to swallow, Sans managed to choke out one word. "Overwhelming." After a few moments, he managed a few more. "Give me a second?"

Flug nodded trying to settle his Soul to not be so overwhelming to the poor boy. "Take your time, love."

It took a solid five minutes before Sans was able to breathe properly. A few more before he could think and begin to properly speak. First thing he said; "Damn you are a fucking amazing person. I definitely love you, want you, and couldn't have chosen better." Then he rolled over, releasing his hold on both Souls, and kissed Flug passionately.

Flug moaned softly into the kiss. Pulling back and mumbling between kisses. "Love you too."

After a while, Sans broke from the kiss and steadied himself. He really didn't want to get worked up right now. "So, do you want to try Marking me? That may be harder." The room was darker as both their Souls had returned to their respective chests, Sans's glow muted due to his shirt and Flug's invisible behind all his flesh.

Flug bit his lip. "How? I've already bit your bones and ecto flesh and none of the fancy horny magic spots popped up…"

Sans cracked up laughing, completely breaking the tension that had built with the offer. "Okay, that is fair enough." He allowed after getting his breath back. "Up until now though, you have to admit you've gone pretty light on me. Those" he nodded to the mark on Flug's neck, "Didn't get there by a little nip. I may not remember putting them there, but I know my own bite marks and those are deep ones. It also has to do with your intent again, like with the Soul bonding." He explained, smiling the whole time.

Flug frowned "But you've only got one HP. I don't want to hurt you…"

"Then don't do it with the intent of hurting me. Think about placing a Mark, your Mark. I'm not going to break. I'm not delicate, if I was, how would I have lived as long as I have in this pit? It isn't exactly made of clouds ya know." He smiled, trying to ease Flug into the idea that he really wasn't that breakable. "Besides, you aren't going to kill me with a single bite. I promise."

Flug nodded shyly asking "Where would you want it?"

Sans shook his head, still smiling. "Ain't about me, the Mark is about you, just like the bond. You do what you want. Marking and bonding are selfish things that we do, but are agreed upon to happen from both sides. How it happens, well that is up to the individual. So surprise me." He smirked, shit he wanted it, but he had no idea what to expect and every hope that it would be just as powerful as the bonding.

Flug nodded looking at Sans before lifting the shirt and sucking on a rib lightly traveling up until he reached the one over his Soul. Biting down lightly in warning. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before biting down harder and channeling the intent to Mark Sans along with love and comfort just in case.

Sans couldn't help the small laugh, that shook his body. Flug was still afraid to hurt him. "Bud, give it all you got. You've gotta hit marrow for it to take. You're literally dumping your Soul's intent into my blood. That's why I bit so deep. Trust me, it's gonna hurt, but I want it." He pet Flug's head lovingly, remaining still to try and make it easier for him. The first Mark was always hard from what he heard.

Flug whined but bit down harder his teeth scraping against bone before he heard a small crack and instantly let up "SHIT I hurt you!"

"Stars damn it all, BITE ME!" Sans was laughing hard at how worried Flug was and tried to channel his happiness that Flug was at least willing to try as well as his hope for this to work through their bond. He wasn't sure what Flug felt from him, but he sure as hell felt all the worry Flug was putting off.

Flug whined clenching his eyes shut, hoping Sans would be okay, as he bit hard into Sans's rib. He heard the cracking but didn't stop this time until he tasted marrow. Pouring his intent into the marrow and bite. Licking lightly at the cracked bone. "G-good? Please say it's good. I don't like hurting you like this and-and I can't heal you like you can to me…"

Sans groaned as he felt the bone finally give way, curse his hard body, and then the intent hit and shot right to his Soul. It hurt, but it was amazing. His arms wrapped tightly around Flug, pulling him close, wishing it would never end, but then it did as Flug pulled away, complaining. Ah well, maybe next time. Pulling on the bond, He coaxed a small grain of Flug's magic into the bite, sealing it for him, the cracks filling with purple magic until his rib looked like it had some weird purple bite tattoo on it. Now he was really happy he had never gotten his ribs done.

Flug sighed smiling at the healed bone. "Thank you. I might be more willing knowing you can do that. Purple looks good on you."

"Heh, I'll work on trying to teach you how to do it, don't worry. With how much your blood changed before, I can't wait to see the changes now. I imagine this mating just might open your ability to manipulate at least your own magic." Sans ruffled Flug's hair even as a call for food was heard from down stairs. "Ready to go eat? Well, eat something other than me?" He grinned and winked.

Flug rolled his eyes snatching a pair of boxers to slip on even though the Lust brothers had seen him nude. "Yeah let's go. I hope they made something light. Since someone pumped me so full I've emptied my stomach."

Sans pouted. "I said sorry~" He followed Flug downstairs, not bothering to put anything on. The shirt was pushing it as it rubbed on his tattoos, but he wouldn't complain.

Flug chuckled "But you aren't. You liked it, you little turd." Walking into the kitchen he skirted around them sitting down asking concerned. "How are you feeling Sugar Plum?"

Sans stopped, staring at Flug's back as he moved into the kitchen/dining room. Feelings of guilt, betrayal, and regret filled his Soul. When he checked their bond, he realized Flug honestly believed that, but he didn't know how to make him believe. San's hated himself for what he had done to his mate, for the whole ordeal. He never enjoyed his heats. He had thought Flug understood, but apparently he was completely wrong. Fighting down tears of self-rage and keeping his head down, he followed Flug into the kitchen and sat at the table sullenly.

Flug frowned turning to Sans "You not gonna sit with me, love?" Confusion and concern rang through their bond. Was Sans's Heat starting up again? Was he not wanting to sit with him so soon after their bond?

A deep sigh blew through Sans nasal cavity as he pushed himself out of his seat and went to stand beside Flug, waiting for him to choose a spot. "Sure bud, I'd love too." His voice was hollow and a generic smile plastered over his features.

Sugar Plum glanced over to let Flug know he was fine before flinching at the severe difference in the moods of the two newly bondeds. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. What about you two?"

Razzy picked up on Sugar Plum's surprise and snuck glance, shivering at the sheer depression he felt from Sans. Something had happened.

Flug's frown deepened looking down at Sans "What did I do? Why are you upset?"

Sans just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm probably just being emotional." He shrugged

Flug whined scooping Sans into his lap. "Come on Sans. I don't understand what I've done. Was it something I said? Do you not want to sit with me? If it's a height thing I think It's adorable that you fit perfect in my lap. Please tell me."

Sans face grew darker for a moment as another aspect he hated about himself was brought up, but like everything else he pushed it down, or tried to.

"Okay, that's enough." Razzy turned around from the stove and glared at Sans. "Giving him the silent treatment isn't going to help you. The kid is blind Sans. Spell it out or you are just dooming your own bond. I'm not serving food until you talk."

Sugar Plum whined about having to be included in the punishment, but there was a playful edge to his voice as he tried to lighten the mood unsuccessfully.

Flug's stomach rumbled unhappily and he sighed sitting Sans down. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to discuss it that's fine. I should probably leave anyway. Black Hat will be furious that neither of us showed up today… I'm sorry for whatever I did…"

The reaction from all three skeletons was immediate. Sans latched onto Flug, bursting into tears, begging him not to leave, Razzy made it clear nobody was going anywhere, and Sugar Plum choked on air and rushed to Sans just as the sound of a familiar crack echoed around the kitchen.

"This is why you gotta talk things out you numbskull!" He yelped, rapping Sans on the head and applying healing magic immediately. "Your Soul is going to be fragile for a while, don't push yourself to break it!"

Flug covered his face tears starting to flow. How many times was he going to almost kill Sans! "Sans I'm so sorry. Please stop this. I keep hurting you and-and I don't know how to stop it. Please stop letting me hurt you." Flug wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away but with Sans latched onto him he couldn't escape anywhere. "Please Sans I think we need to be in separate rooms. Fuck I keep hurting you." Flug pried off tiny fingerbones rushing to the bathroom and shutting the door.

The second Flug was out of sight, Sans completely broke down, bawling and curling into himself. Why couldn't Flug understand? Was something wrong with the bond? Hearing the door shut was something that felt final. He was shut out, not wanted. Flug had resisted Marking him and now he left him and shut the door. He didn't want him. Sans shrieked, lost in his own despair as waves of fear, depression and anxiety flooded out from him.

Razzy was floored. He had expected Sans to be the one to flee. It took him a moment before he made his way upstairs to try to talk to the human.

Sugar Plum was just as horrified. Flug had left Sans when he needed him most. He knew the kid was blind to the bond, but this was beyond cruel. He did his best to keep Sans's Soul together and coax the problem out bit by bit, slowly gathering the details.

Flug sobbed covering his ears. He could feel a pressure in his chest. It just made him ache more. Fear, concern, and ultimate failure at not protecting Sans from himself came from his Soul. "I keep hurting him! Why do I keep hurting him?! Fuck I can't do anything right. Sans why-why are you staying when I hurt you so much. Idiot idiot idiot. I should be better than this. Why do I have to ask questions. Just leave him be! Let him do whatever he wants. Fuck why am I such a fuck up!"

Razzy listened to Flug's tirade from outside the door, knocking when it sounded like he was done. Through his bond with Sugar Plum, he knew what Sans was upset about and shook his head smiling. So juvenile. These two needed to learn to talk. It was that simple. "Human, may I enter and offer some advice? Perhaps fix this so we might eat?"

Flug jolted. Scrubbing his eyes he leaned against the tub giving a tired "Why even bother… I keep hurting Sans, why would he ever talk to me… I'm just good for being a fuck toy. Sans thought there was more to me, but there isn't… I love him so much. I do whatever he wants. I'll be his toy if he wants me to be." Flug sighed defeated "Can you tell him that? I'm his. He doesn't have to talk to me or sit with me I-I'm just happy being his…"

Razzy flinched. Thoughts like that were definitely not good, but they were exact mirrors of what Sans was saying downstairs. "He-he is not used to opening up to others. He is a lonely Soul. Please give him another chance? Please let us help you." As much as he didnt care for Sans's manner, he couldn't watch him Dust himself.

Flug sniffled turning the knob and letting the door open before slipping back to the floor scrubbing his face. "How could you help us?"

Razzy slipped in, closing the door behind him and sitting down beside the human. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help evaluating the human and agreeing with his mate that Sans had definitely picked a good one. "Well, for starters, I can tell you exactly what has your man downstairs so messed up. I can also explain how to avoid such a problem in the future. Also, if you'll let me and my brother can restrain Sans long enough, I can make Sans's bond to you strong enough that you'll actually be able to feel something from him. Right now he feels everything that you do, on top of his own emotions." Razzy leaned forward watching Flug with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his fists.

Flug nodded along until the end. "No. I want that gone. How do I make it so he can't feel what I'm feeling all the time. I keep hurting him that way. If he doesn't feel all of my emotions maybe I wouldn't hurt him so much… is there a way to do that? Wait, first, what did I do that upset him?"

Razzy pinched the bridge between his sockets. Of course Sans would choose someone as hidey-hole as himself. Looking up to Flug, he sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Okay, so basically, what started this whole mess, this time at least, was that you basically called him a liar." Razzy wasn't pulling any punches. "He hates his Heats, and not just because he needs us for them, but because he had no control or memory and it reminds him of the resets. He has apologized for what he has done, but you told him outright that he wasn't sorry because he enjoyed it. He can't even remember what he's done. To him, it is like you just told him he raped you and enjoyed it. He can't tell if you said no at any point and knows he wouldn't stop even if you did. That is what tears him up. He thinks you believe he enjoyed hurting and possibly even raping you while you had no say." Razzy paused and let that sink in before hitting on the next topic of anguish.

Flug teared up. He didn't mean to insinuate that. He knew Sans liked filling him full due to their last love making and Sans's self fucking butt plug. He didn't fault Sans for his Heat. He thought that even though he wasn't in control that Sans's body spoke for him showing his desire for Flug, desire to make love. It wasn't like that. Flug was instead a tool to a problem… Sans wasn't attracted or drawn to Flug, but just anyone and he didn't care who… Flug frowned.

"Secondly, he has a thing about his height. Most of the time he doesn't mind, but he is the elder of the two brothers here and had to watch his little brother quickly pass him. As the hero of the Underground, that is a lot to take in on his stature. Everyone expected someone bigger than life. Try not to bring it up when he is moody, it won't help matters. If Plum weren't so comfortable in his body, he'd probably have the same complex." Razzy shook his head, a dopey smile on his face, he knew Plum was likely blushing downstairs with the thoughts he was sending.

Flug nodded. He would refrain from picking up and holding the small skeleton. It was becoming his favorite thing to do. He was always too weak to carry his past partners, but he could stop if it upset Sans.

Coming back to the situation at hand he checked to make sure Flug was still paying attention. "The final thing you need to keep a lid on is leaving that poor guy. He is insecure in the worst way. You constantly trying to run away just makes him feel like a failure and he thinks you are going to leave him forever. It is one of his largest fears, being left alone. He's had to endure it, I don't want to know how many times. So stop walking off." He gave Flug a hard look. "Any questions so far?"

Flug frowned looking at Razzy. "Got it. I guess I need to ask Sans before I go to work or to the bathroom? Make sure he-he knows I'm not fucking leaving. Fuck a Soul bond wasn't enough! I-I can't walk away and let him cool down or-or fucking leave for a break?! I've been in enough abusive relationships, I don't need this to be one!"

Razzy held up his hands, trying to stop Flug. "No, no, no. Not to that extent. Dear stars no. Just...ah, how to put this. When he is super emotional like just now or if you two were in the middle of something, try not to storm off? Give him a reassurance that you will come back? At least for the first few months until the bond settles. Try to remember, he is used to losing those he loves. He's had monsters walk away from him for not being able to give them what they want. He's turned down so many bonds. He may have bonded you without permission and that is unacceptable, we all know it, but if you honestly don't want the bond, well, we can't stop you from severing it and we can't judge you for it since you didn't ask for it in the first place." He sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "I hate to say it, but you got the strongest and weakest monster in the Underground in one shot. He is broken." Razzy looked strained and he could feel the horrified worry coming from Sugar Plum. They both knew that if Flug decided to sever the bond, they would be obligated to help him and that it would Dust Sans. They prayed he would choose to keep it, but he certainly didn't seem to take any of the news well.

Flug nodded slowly "O-okay… Can you help Sans's too? I know I caused all this, but… it's a little one sided you know. I'm broken too. I had scars. I live with a literal demon. Sans doesn't talk to me. I try to talk to him when I'm upset…"

Razzy's eyelights became unfocused for a moment, then he nodded and they became clear and sharp again. "Sugar Plum is talking to him. Don't worry. We will do what we can to help out. Do you have any other questions, concerning his Heat, or otherwise? If not, I can try to explain more on your bonds. They are almost as complex." He smiled sheepishly.

Flug nodded. "I think I understand the Heat from what you just told me."

Razzy nodded. "Well then, onto your other question. Can we dilute your bond to Sans? The simple, honest answer to that is no. Once a bond is set, it can only grow stronger or be severed. With you being nearly incapable of accessing your magic though, the information that he would normally transfer to his mate is likely not reaching your conscious mind. That is probably why you two end up confused so much. Tell me, when you bonded with him, I assume he removed your Soul so you could see the bond? A lot of monsters like to see the culmination of the bond right after or as it is being made."

Flug nodded "Oh okay. Um the bond was like two threads. I think mine was bigger though."

Razzy nodded. "Humans, although they can barely use it, have a lot of magical potential. When you create a Soul bond, it is usually initially measured by how much magic you have. The larger the bond, the more information flows through it. Sans has a ton of magic for a monster, but he still can't measure up to a human, so his bond would have started out a lot smaller than yours. Since you are now bonded, you will both be able to pull on each other's magic to enhance your own. Using your magic, channeled through him, I can put you both on equal ground so that you both feel equally. He won't be happy that I'm tampering with your Soul, but he will likely appreciate the end result, if you choose to proceed that is. You will then be able to recognized what he is feeling, even if he doesn't show it outwardly. Eventually you will gain an ability similar to telepathy with him. Trust me, that makes things very interesting in certain situations." Razzy couldn't help grin, laughing inside as Plum downstairs burst into a bright purple blush and told him off for not being serious.

Flug blushed "O-okay. Um can I ask how it feels? You have a bond with Sugar Plum right? Is that different from a lovers bond like we have?"

"My brother and I do share a bond and it is exactly like the one you and Sans share. A 'lovers bond' as you put it. We are mated. As for how it feels, which part exactly? The bond comes with a whole load of sensations." Razzy relaxed now that the really important soul-searchy stuff was done.

Flug blinked "Wait so… You and your brother are… Soul bonded mates?"

Razzy watched Flug uncertainty. There were a few monsters in other sectors who had given him and Sugar Plum issue for their mating. Were humans the same? "Ye-yes we are." He was tense as he waited for the response to his confirmation.

Flug tilted his head "And you are both happy? You haven't dated other people? I… I've never had any siblings so I can't really understand how you both choose this, but it's not my place to argue about your bond. As long as you both are happy, right? I live in a house full of misfits. I wore a paper bag over my head most of my life. Plus, I'm gay so… I'm not the norm either."

Razzy sighed, relieved he wasn't going to get a skullful on how wrong his choice was. "Yes, we are both exceptionally happy. As for dating, well, that is more of a human tradition. With monsters, we know when our Souls start looking for a partner, our Soul recognizes the Soul that it is meant to be with and is compatible with. It takes the guesswork out of the whole ordeal."

Flug huffed crossing his arms "That's cheating... Lucky. Hey Razzy, do you think Sans's Soul did that to me?"

Razzy nodded, a smirk forming on his face. "Undoubtedly. It's probably why he bonded you immediately. With us no longer locked in the Underground, the world is so much bigger. He didn't want to chance losing his Soulmate."

Flug blushed smiling shyly "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"Anytime. So," he clapped his hands together, the bone clicking strangely rather than the normal slap you'd hear with a human clap. "You wanted to know how 'it' felt. Can you define what 'it' is?" He air quoted as he spoke, still smiling.

Flug nodded biting his lip "Yeah. Um, magic thoughts and feelings. Is it like mindreading or..."

Razzy nearly laughed at the first part, but the second made him stop. When monsters first came to the surface the Soul reading ability had been confused with mind reading, scaring a lot of people and causing a whole lot of problems. After a moment he spoke slowly. "Eventually it will be, but at first, it is more like an empathetic link I guess? You will just be able to tell what he is feeling, like if he is happy or sad, angry or depressed,...or horny."

"Razzy!" Sugar Plum's voice rang from downstairs and Razzy laughed.

"Okay, okay, but it's true." He shrugged.

Flug giggled smiling shyly and went in for a quick hug pulling back just as fast. "Thank you! I'm glad you are here to help."

"It is what we do. Basically our job, but we enjoy it so meh." He shrugged, not bothering to hide his bright pink blush. "Also," He winked, "Don't let Sans catch you giving out affection while on his Heat. Someone could get Dusted." He grinned. "So, you want this bond equalized?"

Flug blushed "Just don't tell him. Yeah, I would like to feel a bit what Sans is feeling. I probably need to apologize too."

"I like my Dust where it is, thank you. I have no intention of telling him, even if you decide you want a lay." Another yell from Sugar Plum downstairs. "Buuuut, Sans would definitely feel that and likely murder me."

Flug nodded "I'm not sure I would want that anyway. We are both bonded and I kinda really like Sans. I'm kinda loyal to my partner in that way. But I would really like your help in strengthening our bond."

"Do you want to do that now? I need to know for sure so that my brother can properly restrain dear Sans. I can guarantee you will know when the bond has reached proper strength. You will feel his emotions clearly, as if they were your own, but you will know the difference." Razzy seemed to be laughing at some private joke.

Flug bit his lip nodding. "Yes, please."

"Alright, come along, I don't think this should be done in the bathroom. Why don't we move to the bedroom. No shenanigans, I promise." He was still smiling.

Flug nodded following Razzy. "Thank you again. I'm really glad I called you. Could we… do you think we could get together again sometime?"

Looking the human over, head to toe and back again in an obvious manner, Razzy blushed bright pink before opening the door to the bedroom. "What did you have in mind?"

Flug smiled warmly. It wasn't often he got out and made friends. "Well we could have a movie night or play games. I-I don't have many friends so I don't have get togethers often. But whatever you want would work. We could have a picnic? Those are fun."

Razzy huffed in amusement. "You are so innocent, it's adorable." He shut and locked the door behind Flug once he entered, sending sparks of pink magic around every edge of the room until the walls, ceiling, and floor were covered in a pink sheen. "That should hold." He hummed.

Flug frowned crossing his arms huffing before the magic sparked causing him to squeak. "I-I'm not innocent! I just thought… Well you are nice and helping me so much. I thought we could be friends." Flug looked to the pink floor frowning. Was he reading all this wrong? Was Razzy doing this just so Sans didn't go into a Heat craze? He had really hoped he had made a friend.

"Tell me something kid, you ever heard of the different sectors and their names and meanings?" Razzy sat on the bed. Everything he did had a sense of looseness to it. He patted the spot next to him for Flug to sit.

Flug nodded sitting down "A few. Um I know you two are the Lust brothers. I don't know much about your sector besides that. I know each get their name based on their monsters. Why?"

"I'm going to assume you are not an idiot or Sans would never have chosen you. We are called Lust for a reason. Everything in our sector, in the Souls of the monsters from our sector, revolves around Lust, or more properly, sex. Consider what you just offered from my point of view. I'd love to have a friend outside of our sector to learn from, but try to understand what you are offering before you do." Razzy held Flug's gaze, two fingers under his chin in a tantalizing tip to keep him from looking away.

Flug met his gaze with a few blinks. "So… You wanna go on a picnic sometime? We could watch Hentai on the big screen. I don't care if your sector is known for sex. You haven't jumped me or pushed me to do anything I don't want to, frankly that's better than my past partners. So what if your sector is horny so is every teenage boy."

Razzy dropped his hand before he really fucked up. This kid was too adorable. He definitely saw why Sans went wild with him. Standing abruptly and taking a few steps away to breathe, he turned around only when he had settled his magic a little. "Let's get this bond thing done and then we can talk about hentai picnics, games, and things I'd like to do. Are you ready?"

Flug nodded "I'm ready. I trust you." Flug sat still watching Razzy. He didn't know how this would work with his Soul, but trusted Razzy knew what he was doing.

Razzy's face softened for a moment, a genuine sad smile gracing it serenely. "You really shouldn't, but for this, you may. Lay down and breathe. I'm going to have to extract your Soul, just like dear Sans did earlier. Don't worry about any sounds you hear outside. It will be okay." He stepped back up to the bed to help Flug get comfortable.

Flug smiled laying back "If this works, which I have total faith it will, it will be worth Sans's fit." Breathing calmly Flug tried to push his calmness through the bond.

Placing a long hand over Flug's chest, he lifted, gently pulling Flug's Soul until it popped free. A thick band of purple stuck out the bottom of the cartoonish heart while at the top a nearly invisible blue band came down and shrouded the edges, outlining it.

A powerful scream echoed outside the room and multiple roars reminiscent of the Sans's blasters sounded all around.

"Here we go, remember, breathe and let me know when you feel in your mind his feelings. I think you have an idea of what he might be feeling." There was a chuckle underlying his words. His hand glowed bright pink and the colors on the Soul faintly began to change.

Flug gave a startled chuckled "Y-yeah. Okay." It felt odd having his Soul touched by Razzy's magic but Flug closed his eyes focusing his Soul to resonate calm and to concentrate on and feed back emotions from Sans.

"Stop that." Razzy choked, yanking his hands away as if burnt, leaving Flug's Soul floating above him. "I know you want to help him, but seriously, no channeling right now. Sans will literally Dust me if I get bonded to you because you caught my magic in your channel." He watched the Soul, which had begun to glow brighter purple.

Flug squeaked instantly stopping "Sorry. It's all I know how to do…"

"Well don't. Clear your mind of any intent. Let Sans have his fit. Like you said, it will be worth his fit once this is done." He waited until the glow went back to it's normal pulsing before taking it back in his hands.

Flug nodded focusing on breathing and keeping his mind and intent clear.

Once he was sure Flug wasn't going to try anything again, Razzy began pushing Flug's magic through his bond and into Sans, resulting in more screams from outside, no longer just raged, but pained. "Come on Plum baby. Work him for me." Razzy whispered more to himself than anybody as he waited for Sans's magic to push back.

Flug gave a small gasp feeling a strange foreign emotion. A dull rage and protectiveness. "I think I'm starting to feel him…"

Razzy glanced up and smiled. "Good, let me know when it is clear." The color pouring down onto Flug's Soul was becoming brighter and stronger and the string becoming thicker and more of a strand. The screams outside were getting pretty nasty as well, but the blasters had finally stopped firing.

Flug gasped giving a choked gasp clawing at his chest "IT HURTS! STOP!" pain washed over him unending. His head aching with rage and possessiveness. Flug whined thrashing weakly on the bed. Was this what Sans was feeling?! It was awful!

Razzy glanced over to Flug and smiled, canceling his magic. They were definitely even now. It took a few seconds before the pained screaming outside faded as Sans stopped being flooded with Flug's powerful magic. They'd both be sore for a while, but at least they'd be equal. He just hoped this wouldn't make the Heat worse in Sans due to the enormous amount of magic he'd just had pushed into his system. Gently he put Flug's Soul back, sitting beside him. "You alright kid? I know it's a bit much all at once."

Flug whined rubbing at his chest "Y-yeah. It's dulling down. Um, is this how Sans is feeling? Why is it so much pain and anger?"

Razzy's smile just grew until he was laughing lightly. "Sansy is very protective of you as the bond is so new. He doesn't want to lose your Soul and so when anybody else touches it, well, he gets a bit pissed off. As for the pain, don't worry, it will fade. We had to force a lot of your magic through him to amp up his magic enough to match yours. It just made his Soul a bit raw."

Flug frowned rubbing his chest gently wishing to rub the rawness and pain from Sans's Soul. "Oh, is it okay to go to him? I want to apologize for earlier and make sure he's okay."

"Go ahead. I'm going to hide in here for a bit. I'm still not sure Sans won't Dust me on sight for touching your Soul." He smiled sheepishly after a moment. Plum had assured him that the Heat hadn't kicked back in, but Sans was curled up in a ball on the couch downstairs.

There were holes through the walls everywhere from the blasters. The place was an absolute mess, but for now Sans was safe to be around.

Flug nodded giving Razzy a quick grateful hug before walking down the stairs. Flug peeked over the couch asking softly "Sans? Are you feeling better? I-I can feel our connection more clearly…"

Sugar Plum, who was sitting next to Sans looking slightly worn out, smiled widely.

Sans took a moment to recognize Flug's voice before he unfurled slowly and looked up through the gap between his ulna and radius. "Can I have a hug?" His normally deep voice was very quiet and very shaky. He was still overwhelmed by the sheer force of Flug's magic and wanted cuddles.

Flug nodded sitting next to Sans smiling softly. "Of course." Flug opened his arms for Sans letting Sans deem how much touch he wanted. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to say things to upset you. I understand now, love."

After a moment Sans realized Flug wasn't going to pick him up like he normally did and shakilly uncurled a bit more so that he could crawl into Flug's lap, his head resting against Flug's chest. "I-I know. I c-can feel it." A hand rested over his chest where his Soul was glowing much brighter than normal through his shirt. "I overreacted. I'm so sorry." His body was vibrating, thrumming with extra magic. He could feel everything; Flug's emotions, clear as day, the threads on his shirt and the boxers Flug wore scraping against his bare femurs. His senses were on overdrive.

Flug smiled kissing his skull and slowly wrapping his arms around Sans rubbing his bones softly. "I didn't understand. I do now. I'll try not to make those mistakes again."

Still shaking, Sans nodded, both wide awake and exhausted. He had hoped to try to sleep after that last bout of Heat, but things had gotten so busy. With his magic spiked he knew he wouldn't sleep, but there was no way to dissipate it. It was human magic, he could bring down the entire Underground and still have leftovers. How did they not feel it under their skin? "Love you." He didn't know what else to say. It just seemed right.

Sugar Plum carefully got up from the couch and quietly moved away before teleporting upstairs. The sound of a door opening and clicking shut was vaguely heard before all was silent again.

Flug smiled "I love you too. I'm here for you, love. I can feel your body shaking with energy. Do you..." Flug frowned "Do you want me to try to channel some soothing or calming feelings? How can I help?"

Sans shook his head. "No more, don't channel anymore. It's too much." he took a shaky breath. "May I send some of your energy back? It hurts. I can't hold this much yet." He gave another violent shiver.

Flug nodded "Of course. Send as much as you want. Do whatever you need to."

Sans nodded and took a deep breath. Putting a hand that glowed Sans's normal blue with a center of deep purple against Flug's chest, he began to channel his excess magic into Flug's Soul. The Soul that was already so much more powerful than his own. "Tell me if it gets too much please." He croaked.

Flug sucked in a breath at the magic flowing back. "I will. You can keep going." It felt warm but like Sans.

Nodding and still snuggled into Flug's chest, Sans brought his knees up to his chest, making himself seem even smaller and kept channeling his extra magic. It was going down thankfully. Flug's Soul didn't even seem to change as the immense amount of power flowed into it. It blew Sans's mind that he had a mate so strong. He was so lucky.

Flug kissed his skull rubbing Sans's back "Feeling better? I-I don't want to lose feeling your emotions. So don't give back too much."

Sans chuckled. He was feeling much better and closer to his normal self. He wasn't shaking anymore, but his rumbling laugh shook his whole frame. "No need to worry about that. The bond can't go backwards. I could give you almost all my magic and it still wouldn't crumble. Only death or servering, which would lead to death, will break or lessen the bond." His voice was stronger too. He was clear headed for the first time in two days. He certainly wasn't complaining about the lack of his Heat either. It seemed to have evaporated.

Flug grinned "Good. I like being able to know what you are feeling or at least close to it."

"Now you know exactly what I've been going through." Sans laughed. "It is definitely something new. On the good side, looks like my Heat is over." He was silent for a few seconds. "I know I should be thankful to Razzy and Sugar Plum for what they did to help us, but I still want to beat them to a pulp for messing with your Soul like that. Are you okay?" He was quiet and contemplative.

Flug chuckled shaking his head. "No hurting my new friends, love. They didn't do anything before asking and explaining it to me. I agreed to it and I'm perfectly fine if not better. So no hurting them."

Sans grumbled for about two seconds before snapping his head up to look at Flug surprised, bouncing his skull of Flug's chin accidentally. "Your friends?! When did this happen?" He was honestly surprised. Nobody made friends with anybody from the Lust sector except other Lust monsters. It just spelled a bad time and way too much sex for anybody to handle.

Flug grinned nodding "Yeah! I brought it up when Razzy was helping me get a closer bond to you. We can have a picnic together and watch anime together. I'm glad they came to help even if you don't need it anymore. They are really nice and sweet. It's a nice change from what I'm used to. I'm so glad we bonded. You are bringing me so much joy to my life." Flug's Soul shined in happiness.

Sans blinked. Then blinked again. "You are too fucking innocent. You know that, right?" Then proceeded to wrap him in a tight hug. I fucking love this kid was all that went through his mind.

Flug chuckled not realizing that Sans didn't speak out loud. "I love you too, but I'm not a kid or innocent. I know they are from the Lust sector and I know what that means. Every teenage boy gets horny all the time. Neither of them jumped me or hit on me. Both saw me naked too and had plenty of opportunities to."

"Uh..I think they went overboard on the bond." Sans said into his shirt, freezing. Taking a breath, he held it for a few seconds, then let it go. "Fine. I won't be that guy. I swear. You wanna be friends with the fuckers, have fun. Let me know when I am allowed to murder their asses for you though." He leaned up and kissed Flug on the cheek. "Now go get them so we can eat. I'm starved."

Flug blushed happily. "Of course love. I'll be right back. Meet us in the kitchen?"

Sans nodded, slipping off Flug's lap with a blush. He wasn't ready for telepathy yet! He teleported to the kitchen rather than walk to the next room and looked over the spread. Razzy was almost as good a cook as Pap.

Flug blinked. Telepathy? So that's why he is being skittish. He wasn't picking up much of what was going on in Sans's head. Flug smiled making sure to project his thoughts loudly, too bad I'm liking it, walking up the stairs he knocked on the bedroom door. "Razzy? Sugar Plum? Are you ready for food?"

A groan and thud was heard downstairs as Sans dropped his skull to the table. Ow.

Razzy stuck his head out the door, the pink barrier around the room hiding the rest of his body other than a few vertebrae and his skull. "He calmed down already?"

Flug nodded smiling "Yes, he's not going to 'murder your asses' until I say so. Plus, he's okay with us being friends and he's not allowed to hurt my friends."

Razzy nodded, "Okay, gi-eeee-ive us a minute." He looked over his shoulder. "Easy hun, I'm...ah" His eyelights flickered and he almost stumbled forward. "I'm talking to the kid."

"Then talk babe." Came the breathless reply from within the barrier.

Flug tilted his head "You okay? Wait are you two?!" Flug turned bright pink. They are having SEX now!? "I'm sorry for interrupting! Sorry, I'm leaving!" Flug quickly scurrying away to the kitchen.

Sans was smirking when he walked in. "Warned ya. Sex rules their lives. I'm surprised they lasted this long before they finally had to bust." He told Flug, watching him move around the table, wondering where he would sit.

Flug slid into the chair next to Sans scrubbing at his cheeks. "I know I just didn't expect him to answer the door while… You know."

"It's sort of what they do. When they are home, they actually fuck while eating occasionally, from what I've heard. They will do anything for and in sex. If you thought I was a deviant, well, you just met the true deviants of the Underground. The entire sector is like that."

Flug chuckled smirking "Oh maybe I should hit them up~" It's a joke, fuck Razzy said to stop those type of jokes. "I mean not really, I'm loyal to you love." Flug frowned looking to Sans concerned.

Sans's brows furrowed confused. Razzy told you to stop joking with me? He leaned back in his chair and looked at Flug. We can converse like this if you'd prefer. It won't hurt to practice anyway. The more we work at it, the greater the distance we will be able to speak apart. Also, I know you are loyal, that was very clear in the bond.

Flug blushed "Shit sorry I-I forgot about that." Dammit! Oh shit not dammit in a bad way! "FUCK! Sorry. I-I can't seem to think straight." Heh straight. "Razzy just told me it would be easier on your Soul to stop making jokes or comments about me leaving you. Because I'm not and you keep getting upset because we are still new to this… Sorry." I love you. I'm not breaking our bond. Ever.

Sans was dying on the table laughing. "Oh my stars. You really are wound up. Nah, with my Heat over, I don't mind if you go mess with them if you want, or anybody else for that matter. Just let me know first or they may end up dead. I won't cage you. I won't say that I like the idea of you being in another guy's bed, but if that is your choice, it is yours to make so long as you come back to me." He lifted his head and tears were dripping from his sockets, a blue blush covering his cheekbones. I really love this kid. He may be young, but man is he cute and innocent as fuck. "Joke all you want, I won't 'patella' anyone." He snorted at his own joke.

"That was horrible." Sugar Plum said as he walked in and took a seat for himself, Razzy not far behind as he finished setting his belt properly.

Flug chuckled blushing shaking his head. "Nah I would rather be in your bed and only yours. I feel that loyalty is important even if you need Heat mates. I don't have Heats so you are all I need." How does he not get that choosing him to be mine was a choice stronger than any bond?

"Awe." Sugar Plum held his face in his hands watching them, heart eyelights glowing. "That's so romantic."

"Don't get any ideas babe, I'm not cutting out any of my partners." Razzy told him as he grabbed syrup from a high cabinet and two bottles of ketchup, placing one in front of Sans and another in the center of the table for everybody.

"Butt out." Sans huffed, but held a hand out under the table to Flug, flashing him a smiled before using his other hand to grab pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage and draping a generous amount of ketchup from the community bottle on his plate with a little syrup for the pancakes.

Flug smiled taking his hand but scrunched up his face at the use of ketchup. "You want some food with your ketchup, darling?"

Everyone laughed and Sans shook his head, uncapping the personal bottle he had. "Nope, I'm good." He took a heavy swig of the condiment before setting it down and with a squeeze, released Flug's hand and dug into his breakfast. "Eat Flug, we are going to need it. We missed a day of work, we are probably going to have to work overnight to catch up."

Back at Black Hat Inc.

Flug's phone buzzed in his pants pocket as Black Hat tapped his foot agitated. "Why isn't that fool picking up! He wasn't supposed to spend all day Soul bonding!"

A mass moved in the darkness of the void as something lit up and radiated noise. Capturing the aimlessly floating device, the mass opened the machine as it pulled itself into a semblance of what he had once been. He recognized the device once he had a form and answered, hoarse from not speaking for so long. "S.F. Gaster*, who is this?"

*S.F. Gaster - Swap Fell Gaster (he was the one gaster that was kicked out of the Gaster gang void house) wiki/GasterGang

Black Hat hissed out "Where is Flug?! Why do you have Flug's phone!"

S.F. Gaster chuckled oily into the phone. "Well aren't you so polite? I do love a polite conversation."

Black Hat huffed at the voice "Where is Flug? I want to know where Flug is!"

"Ooooh where is my Flug, I must have my Flug. You realize you sound like a broken record. What is he, your lover, geez?" S.F. Gaster laughed.

Black Hat growled "Flug is my scientist! I need my inventor to finish his damn orders! Why do you have his phone, tell me or I will come rip you apart!"

"Well, as fun as that sounds, my friend, my body is already pretty nonexistent and I'd love to keep what little bit I have left. That said, I have to tell you I have no clue who this Flug person is, where they might be, and I only have their phone because it got dumped in this void I am now forced to call home. You are welcome to visit, but good luck ever leaving. Nobody leaves and everybody floats." Insane giggling ensued as S.F. Gaster temporarily lost it, as was common since being banned from the gang's house. Oh well.

Black Hat huffed rubbing his brow "Void? You make no sense. I'm hanging up!"

S.F. Gaster giggled insanely, his form disintegrating once more as the line went dead and silence reigned once more in the void.


	6. Back to the Lab

"I love you, but that's gross." Flug frowned rubbing his brow "Yeah I'm surprised Black Hat hasn't been blowing up my phone. Sans can I have my phone back?"

Sans looked over surprised, "I don't have it, I've only got a shirt on, where you think I'd put it, in my pelvis?"

Razzy and Sugar Plum let them talk, eating their share amiably.

Flug rolled his eyes "No you turd. It's in my borrowed pants. The bright ones you loaned me. I think your tornado might have sucked them up. I didn't see them on the floor earlier."

Sugar Plum choked on some eggs as he laughed, his idea of Sans's tornado being something completely different, causing Razzy to laugh as well as he rubbed his back.

Casting them a withering glare, Sans shrugged. "If the trashnado got them, they are gone. Probably taken to the void. Not really sure where it dumps all the crap that goes into it. Sorry." He grabbed a ketchup soaked piece of bacon, munching happily.

"No no no no. Gone? Fuck I'm screwed!" Flug pulled at his hair. He was dead. Dead! If his phone was gone that meant that Black Hat probably DID call and he never picked up! Black Hat is gonna kill me! He's really going to kill me this time!

Not if I kill him first. It will be fine, now eat. He hasn't come down here yet, so can't be that bad.

Razzy looked over to Sans, surprised he wasn't saying anything and only eating quietly through the breakdown. "Uh, Sans, not my bond or anything, but, uh, shouldn't you do something? Ya know?"

Sans flipped him off.

Flug looked to Sans tears of fear and frustration "Can't be that bad?! He's waiting for me to come back! Oh dear how long has it been?! We left, uh yesterday? Or Was it the day before?!" Flug whined "I'm gonna die…"

"They Underground will mess with your sense of time." Sans acknowledged. "It's been about two days, counting the one we left on, so we only missed a day. It's evening now. Don't worry, you ain't gonna die. I won't let you. I won't let him kill you or near you if he even thinks about hurting you. It seems like Fell has a good hold on him as well, if what you told me was true. He won't kill you, trust me. He'd lose us both." He was completely calm, but he had finally stopped eating to look at Flug.

Flug sniffled "Okay… Could you make or get me a new phone? I have money…"

"I've got like eight sitting in my room. Take your pick. Salvaged them all from the dump and got them working again." He said shrugging.

Razzy started clearing his and Sugar Plum's plates and filling the sink with water. "Human, please eat. You need it more than any of us do." He told Flug, looking meaningfully at his empty plate.

Flug nodded quickly getting food on his plate almost knocking a few things over. "Sorry I-I'm bad with eating. I normally work through meals." Stuffing his face Flug smiled "It's really good. Thanks. Oh Sans, thanks, I don't care about the type just as long as I can call and text."

I think there is only one that can't text. It is really old for technology's standards. From back in the nineties or something. Think I have one or two smartphones though." He resumed eating, crisis averted for now.

Once he saw that Flug was eating, Razzy went back to his cleaning. Sugar Plum though took offence to the idea of missing a meal. "For someone as young as you though, you should be eating a minimum of like, eight times a day or something. The fact that you went almost a whole day and night without food is just bad guardianship on Sans's part. You shouldn't be skipping meals!"

Flug laughed before frowning. "I am an adult, I don't know why you guys keep calling me a kid. I'm lucky I eat once a day, eight is ridiculous! I'm feeling spoiled with three full meals already. And Sans isn't my guardian he's my lover. I'm my own person."

Razzy dropped the plate he was cleaning, turning around shocked even as Sugar Plum's jaw dropped and his eyelight shrunk. "You're an adult?" The asked disbelieving in unison.

Sans dropped his head and pinched above his nasal cavity. I tried to tell them, I really did.

Flug blinked "Yes! Why do you think I'm a child?!"

"You're so young! I mean, like what, twenty something or so?" Sugar Plum tried to gauge. "Barely out of your teens. The fact that Sans even fucked you had us so confused." Sugar Plum was completely bewildered.

Razzy nodded in agreement.

Flug waved his arms at them "I'm twenty-three! Twenty-one you can drink and you are deemed an adult. So I'm not like, wait what? How old are you?"

Sugar Plum blinked. Drinking at twenty-one? He had to be kidding. "I'm one-twenty-five, Razzy is, uh, eighty, right hun?" He looked over to Razzy for confirmation. Razzy nodded. "I'm just old enough to drink by a few years."

Flug blinked "You've got to be fuckin with me… No, not possible. Sans tell me how old you really are."

Sans starred at the table drumming his fingers and biting his teeth. He had mentioned in passing so many times that he decades, ages on this kid. He thought Flug understood and accepted it. Oops. "Uh, don't freak out? Please?"

Flug laid his head onto the table. "I'm dating a vampire! I'm the fuckin Twilight chick!"

"Oy! I ain't no vampire!" Sans looked over at him appalled. The vampires had been wiped out in the war before the barrier, they were too like humans but not human enough to be them. Skeletons had faced similar prejudices, but managed to survive.

Flug laughed "No, it's-never mind I'll explain it some other time. So I'm dating, well, mated my great-great-great grandfather?"

"Not related to you either." Sans was confused and so were the other two, all of them watching Flug trying to find words.

Flug shook his head "It's a joke ya cradle robber! Fuck you probably won't understand that either. How old are you Sans?"

Blinking and still trying to understand all the phrases Flug had tossed, Sans took a minute to respond. "Uh, six hundred and sixty-ah….four? Yeah, last month was my birthday.

Flug choked "FUCK you're old!"

Sans blushed. "S-sorry?" He offered.

Even the Lust brothers were surprised. They never bothered to ask so it was their first time hearing it as well. "So you saw the Great War?" Razzy asked, interested.

Sans nodded.

Flug was still getting his head wrapped around it and trying to figure out how old Sans would land compared to him. "Wait, great war?"

Sugar Plum jumped to explain before the other two had a chance. "Yeah, it was what led to us all being trapped in the Underground in the first place. We used to live on the surface with the humans, kinda like we are starting to do now. Some big event happened with the one hierarchy's kid though and everything blew up and there was this war, humans versus monsters, and back then humans had control of their magic. They were much stronger physically and magically and beat all of us back, Dusting a whole lot on the way, and sealed us down here. It was supposedly brutal. All the sectors know the story."

"Wow. Yeah, history books don't cover that." Flug looked over to Sans.

"Yeah, we realized that when the barrier broke and we started moving out." Razzy spoke up. "They not only locked us down here with next to no supplies, but then forgot about us. Kinda rude." He was leaning back against the counter now.

Flug blushed "Sorry…" wait why was he apologizing? He wasn't a part of locking them down here. Flug frowned "It was probably better for you to be down here… humans didn't have the best history."

"Neither do we. There are sectors that ended up starving and more than one fallen human died to feed them instead of breaking the barrier. There are even worse sectors the deeper you go. Some sectors got away pretty safe, others, not so much. We fought each other for every little scrap we could get just so we would survive." Sans spoke lowly, still staring at the table. "It was horrifying and broke more than half of us that were put down here. So much needless death." He shivered and rubbed his arms.

Flug couldn't help but want to say, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows up on the surface. History told of the same things happening on the surface. Dust Bowls destroying crops and famines starving people. Illnesses that cropped up wiping out populations. Wars that killed innocents. But Flug refrained "The world is messed up…"

"Both above and below." Sans finished for him.

The looks on Sugar Plum and Razzy's face fell as they began to realize they were gushing about something that the two they were talking to had seen the very reality of.

Flug nodded. "Sadly our boss thrives off of it. Business booms when happiness and peace are around and needs destroyed."

Razzy and Sugar Plum's faces dropped completely. "Oh. We, we're sorry?" Razzy offered, unsure what to say to the fact that their fuck mate was working for terror now.

Flug laughed "Oh please did you think all those scars were from happy accidents? I've been tortured by heroes and villains alike. Been tortured by our boss. Frankly I'm easy to torture. Small, weak, nerdy man. Easy prey."

"But you aren't weak?" Sugar Plum was confused. Neither of them had made it to the surface yet and like most Lust monsters, didn't really plan to. They had it made where they could fuck however they wanted in their sector. He had seen Flug's magic in Sans's attacks and Soul when he'd had to channel it for their bond. He knew Flug had immense power compared to them.

"Humans don't know how to access their magic anymore Sugar Plum, and amongst his own kind, he is very physically weak." Sans growled. He knew this talk would only settle on Flug's personal anxieties more and didn't want to hear any more.

Flug chuckled "Sans is right. I'm very weak compared to the outside world… that's why I stay with Black Hat. I'm safe there. At least from everyone else, never Black Hat himself."

"Speaking of which, we should probably get you your phone and check in and try to get some work done tonight so we don't get too far behind." Sans tried to cut the talks. He was getting tired of talking about the past. Kids these days thought it was all glory and no horror, but it was completely the opposite. "You eat enough hun?"

Flug nodded pushing away the mostly eaten plate. "Yes, thank you."

Sans looked at the other two, "Let my brother know he can come home." Nodding toward Flug, "He'll be in contact apparently." Reaching out, Sans grabbed Flug and teleported to his room, gesturing to his desk. "Phones are in the top left drawer." He began looking around for boxers and shorts, as well as a cleaner shirt and some clean socks in his mess of a room.

Flug nodded picking out a decent phone and shoving it into his pocket. "Thanks." I love him so much.

"Love you too Flug." Sans voice was muffled as he fought his way into a new shirt.

Flug blushed turning and helping Sans into the shirt, kissing his skull once it poked through.

Smiling softly, Sans kissed him back and started pulling on the rest of his clothes.

Flug grinned "You ready?" Flug hesitated before asking, "Promise not to try to kill Black Hat if he reacts badly?". He'd rather not have both men angry and or hurt.

"If he hurts you, he is fair game. I won't try to kill him though." Sans stepped forward before Flug could object anymore, wrapping an arm around his waist pulling them flush against each other. "I protect that which is mine." Sans whispered low and dangerous into Flug's chest, probably coming off more cute in appearance, but his caged rage at the idea of someone hurting his mate was palpable. Then they were in the lab.

Flug shook his head smiling "He's still our boss, love… and a powerful demon. Please don't fight him even to 'Protect what's yours' I don't want to have to separate you two."

Sans growled in displeasure, but didn't say anything else to change his stance. Taking a step away from Flug, he looked over the lab to see if the changes had been implemented yet. Seeing the screens on the walls with the information on all projects currently in progress, the tables with magic and touch manipulation enabled, as well as a few that were simple use tables he felt himself getting excited to get to work. The side caged off area for dealing with heros or that crazy woman who had attacked before looked all set as well. Unlike before, there were no more open grates leading into the main workspace that were large enough for even him to fit though, so that eliminated the potential risk that they provided. It was a scientist's wet dream for him. "Okay, maybe I won't try to kill the boss. Let's get to work." he was practically vibrating with excitement.

Flug gaped at the lab around him. A mix of awe and anxious. Where were all his things? Years of working here he knew where the dropped paperclip was. Now everything was different. So many screens! Flug looked around feeling a little lost at what to do first.

Picking up on Flug's anxiety, Sans looked over his shoulder. "Everything okay bud? I know it's a lot to take in." He scanned the lab again and realized how different it must seem to Flug. This was a huge step forward overnight. For Sans this was just putting him where he was used to working, but Flug had been using an outdated computer for minimal file storage and relying primarily on paper sketches for all his work. Ooops, may have gone a bit overboard. Sorry.

Flug shook his head walking slowly to a screen and tapping it awkwardly "It's okay. I-I just have to get used to it."

Sans smiled. "Want me to explain things real quick? That one isn't touch enabled." He walked up beside Flug, shoulder rubbing his hip with their proximity.

Flug blushed "Oh, yes please. It's my lab and I feel out of my element…"

"Well for starters, these monitors on the wall that are green aren't touch compatible. If you look down here," he pulled a set of gloves from his pocket, slipping them on and stepping up to the wall and touching a circular design below the screen. A small counter slid out before lighting up a keyboard inlaid into the surface. "You can navigate on each one using the keyboard or the drag pad." he touched a bare space next to the keyboard, moving a cursor over the screen. "All the monitors are on the same network so they all have access to the same files. All your blueprints should have been uploaded, as well as notes."

He walked over to a table, grabbing Flug's hand along the way and half dragging him along. "Here we have tectonic tables. You should be able to manipulate them via the control pad and joystick right here." he touched a swirled design, bringing out a touchpad with different keys in a similar setup style as the keyboard at the wall, which had receded into the wall after no activity. There was also a small joystick similar to what could be found on an atari device next to the touchpad. "I can manipulate it with my magic. This would be used for mapping primarily." Sans's eye flashed and the tabletop rippled before a generator built itself before their eyes then collapsed. "It is good for prototype ideas and making sure that paper designs actually work in real application."

He turned toward the far end of the lab, not the part with the cage, but an area with no monitors on the wall. "Down there are some tables that are just tables as well as a few tables with touch screens built in for sketching out plans or making notes on prints we already have.

Turning to the caged area he smiled. "Behind the fencing we have a few surgical tables outfitted with restraint systems that are self maintaining and can restrain just about any strength or power. There is also an autoclave for sterilizing equipment, a regular sink, and a chemical shower. The counters in that area are reinforced to withstand all kinds of acids, poisons, blasts, or anything else you may throw at them, so experimentation is best suited for that area. There is a small office in there too, behind a door activated similarly to how the monitors are. All physical copies of the data you had can be found in there, safe from prying eyes. Also, this entire system has a Soul-recognizing trap linked into the security system, allowing only the Souls Black Hat chooses to access the system."

Flug followed feeling in awe but also so far out of his depth. Everything was so new and fancy and technological. "This is all really nice and new and-and nice. Would it be okay to work slowly with things? I-I don't want to mess anything up. Maybe I should just work on my blueprints. Um, where did you put the tools?"

"Sure, take your time. Anything that gets flubbed up I can fix. I made the code and programs for all this anyway. Tools are over by the far wall with the techless tables." He pointed to the far wall without the screens.

Flug sighed relieved. "Thanks, love." Flug made his way over pulling out tools and figuring out where everything was.

"Anytime babe." Sans watched him for a moment before turning his attention to the green screens on the wall. Looking over the schematics for the projects they had to catch up on, he smiled. These were pretty simple, he didn't see any reason that they couldn't rip out the amount they needed overnight so long as they had the materials.

Once he had gathered all his materials Flug grabbed his blueprint out and started working on it. Maybe they could get a lot done before Black Hat came to find them.

Watching where Flug got all his materials from and taking one more look at the screen to verify what he needed, Sans went over and found what he needed, grabbing multiples of everything with magic and walking over to one of the tech tables that he had forgotten to explain to Flug; an anti-gravity table. Setting the materials on the shelf under the table, he turned it on and piece by piece started putting together five anti-gravity devices at once. The irony that he was using an antigravity table to build the devices was not lost on him either.

Flug looked over to ask a question before staring at Sans. "Wow. You're so smart."

"Nah, not really. Just following your blueprints. Nothing to it." He focused on the screen set on the side of the table with the diagram and used his magic to manipulate how things moved in the anti-gravity field, putting them together.

Flug chuckled walking over "It's still amazing."

"You're the real genius, coming up with the anti-gravity based on science alone. Most of these tables are electro-magically engineered. We never figured out how to run them solely on magic or electricity while underground and magic bypasses many of the normal science barriers." Sans didn't even look up.

Flug smiled kissing his skull "See, genius. I love when you talk science to me."

Sans blushed. "Look babe, I'd love to talk science to you all night, but didn't you say that Black Hat would kill us if we didn't get caught up? I really don't feel like having my skull roll in the morning." He wasn't sure he wouldn't turn away from his work if Flug asked either though.

Flug chuckled nodding. "I know I know. I just got distracted by how hot you look when putting together inventions. Back to work!" Flug walked back to his own table getting back to work.

Damn you, now I've got a boner. Sans ground his teeth and tried to ignore his very erect and sensitive magic. At least he didn't have to worry about dropping his project. He couldn't keep from frequently glancing over at Flug either though. Getting me worked up and then walking away. You didn't know how delectable you are.

Flug chuckled, blushing and not looking away from his work. "Sans! Watch your thoughts, you horny skeleton."

"It's your fault!" Sans called back good naturedly as he finished putting the last of the screws in snuggly. Collecting all the devices and turning the table off he asked, "So what do we do with these once they are done?" The functions of his job never having been completely explained before they both had gotten distracted.

Flug waved to a wall before pausing "Well… I normally put them in a box until all of them are completed then they get shipped out to the highest buyers. If it's a new product we do a video for it to sell. So far we have only orders to complete."

"Okay." Sans fetched a box from under another table and put it together before setting each of the devices inside and placing it under the screen with the order quantity. Activating the keyboard, he noted that he had completed five devices for the order and returned to the work table to start on the next batch. They had quite a few orders for this particular device.

Flug smiled watching him for a bit before turning back to his own device finishing it up soon after. Walking over and looking at the screen on the wall. He tapped at the keyboard shyly marking he completed one device. Putting it in the box with Sans's he went back to work.

For a while silence reigned in the lab, only disturbed by the tapping and clicking of pieces being put together. It was starting to grate on Sans. Sterile silence always made him uneasy. It was too close to deathly silence. "Hey Flug, do you mind if I put on some music for background noise?"

Flug looked up from his device "Um, sure."

"I don't have to if you don't want it. If it bugs you, it's not a problem. Sorry." Sans felt unsure, now that he had asked, he realized he had no clue what kind of music Flug might like and he didn't want to cause him distraction. Why hadn't he thought of this before asking?

Flug shook his head calmness shooting through their bond. "No, it's fine. I just don't know what music you like. I don't listen to much. If I need to I normally put on an audio book. I'll tell you If it's too distracting."

"Oh-okay. Is country okay?" He found the tempo and timbre of a lot of the older artists soothing and motivating.

Flug nodded, It wasn't what he would pick but he trusted Sans would pick out nice music.

"Cool, thanks." He teleported into the caged area and started typing on the only typical looking computer in the area, bringing up YouTube and navigating through a few panes before starting up a playlist. Randy Travis began playing from hidden speakers quietly around the lab.

Flug paused before smiling. This is nice. It had a soothing tone to it. Continuing with his work Flug hummed quietly along in parts.

Thanks. His records were some of the last ones to fall and survive in the Underground. I really liked his stuff. Sans smiled, teleporting back to his worktable and occasionally sung along to the refrain of certain songs or particular strains that stood out to him.

Flug smiled. "I like it when you share things from your past…" Flug paused asking lightly "Do you feel any different?"

Sans paused, unsure of Flug's meaning and checked himself and his Soul, as well as his connection to Flug. When he realized that he couldn't feel a particular weight that had always lingered within in his bones, he was confused and tried to remember what it was that he was forgetting. "Actually yeah, a little bit. Why, what's up?"

Flug hesitated before walking over. Wrapping his arms around Sans "Feel better?" I hope he does.

"It feels almost as if a weight has been lifted. I can't remember what it might be though. I've had this weight for so long, I just got used to it being there, but I know it wasn't there for most of my life." He stopped working for a moment to lean into Flug as he thought about what might be different.

Flug smiled "I got a text when Papyrus and me were coming back from making snowmen. Black Hat finished the job I asked of him… Sans that human isn't going to bother any of you again. They are gone for good."

Sans was still as he comprehended Flug's words, then his eyelights expanded rapidly. "How did everything not reset? They always reset when they die. I've killed them so many times. They always reset." He clung to Flug in fear. "I don't want to go through another reset. I don't want to lose you. I can't. I can't go through this all again." Tears streaked his face. The prospect of being forced back Underground with no way of escape and completely at that child's Mercy terrified him.

Flug cooed rubbing his back and skull "No, no more resets. There are no more. Black Hat destroyed them. They aren't ever coming back. No resets. No killing. No them. I promise, love. No more."

"No more. Please no more. No more." Sans continued to repeat it, slowly going quiet and just taking shaky breaths. The music eventually reached him once again and he had to laugh a little. 'Diggin Up Bones' was playing, a song that got him in a lot of trouble with Paps more than once. "Alright. I'm-I'm good. Thank you for telling me Flug. I appreciate it." He nuzzled into Flug's hip for a moment longer before stepping away and looking up at him. Heh, forgot your bag again. Am I really that reassuring for you babe?

Flug blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I don't need it anymore. Thanks to Sugar Plum I don't have anything to hide away. "

"Well I'm certainly not complaining. I love seeing your face. It is beautiful, with or without any marks." He paused. "How do you think the boss will react to your new appearance?"

Flug laughed "He probably won't even notice."

"Well I know I notice the Marks I put on you every time I look at you." He smirked and licked his teeth. The magic lingered for a moment before dissipating.

Flug blushed his fingers reaching up and skirting around the Mark making sure not to touch. "Yeah… I like these. I like them a lot Sans. I don't care if they were through your Heat. I really like you."

"You can touch them now. They are fine so long as neither of our magic is activated... If you'd like and wouldn't mind, I think I'd like to try to properly Mark you, while I'm myself sometime. Ya know, since I can't remember even placing those." He dropped his eyelights to his feet, still ashamed for all his actions during his Heat and his lack of memory.

Flug smiled walking forward and tilting Sans's skull up to meet his eyes. "Of course love. Just tell me when."

"I will. I wouldn't think of Marking you without asking or making sure you're ready. They can be pretty painful." With Flug's hand under his chin, he can't turn away, but he does drop his eyes. "Did-did I ask before? Or at least warn you?"

Flug leaned down kissing him "Hush. Don't think so badly of yourself. You explained it to me."

"So I didn't ask?" Sans goes to turn around, figuring to go back to work.

Flug tugged him back "Hey, hey. We were a bit heated and one of your bites happened to be deeper than the others. A lot of common monster logic bypasses me. Don't be upset over it. I love you. I don't hold any of that against you."

"Still, I swore I wouldn't hurt you. I know I wasn't right in my head, but that's no reason." He clenches a hand, angry at himself.

"Sans I forgive you. I love you. You have to remember, I hurt you as well. I upset you, hurt your Soul when I never meant or wanted to. Accidents happen, love. As long as we can talk and make sure both of us are okay afterward, everything is fine."

"Yeah, right." Sans hangs his head. "Thank you for forgiving me every time. Shall we try to get more done?"

Flug lifted his skull to kiss his teeth "Thank you for staying with me and explaining everything."

"It is no more than I should have been doing since I met you. Would you mind explaining human things to me if we come across something like that? I figure some things have to have changed since I was last on the surface." He laughed humorlessly.

Flug smiled "Actually I know there is one thing. A lot of times when I get upset or I upset you, I want to walk away from the situation. I know that has been upsetting you for fear of me leaving. I just need space to cool down or think about things. I'm not leaving you, but I've been in abusive relationships and I leave before things get out of control or violent. I know you won't hurt me, but it's something I do."

"So, like the bag?" He looked back up to Flug, curious.

Flug gave a small nod "Yeah, kinda like my bag. With time I might stop, but it's my knee jerk reaction, like wearing my bag," Flug scrubbed at his flushed cheeks "but I feel safe around you. So just give me some time. Okay?"

"Sure. I guess it will take some time for both of us to get better." He steps back to Flug and offers a hug.

Flug happily pulled him close. "I love you." I love him so much.

"I love you too. More than I think I can properly convey just yet." Sans smiled into Flug's shoulder.

Flug nuzzled him giving a body wiggle.

"Okay, let's get work done so that we can go home without the boss killing us, yes?" Sans laughed into the material, smiling. He was much happier after the hug.

Flug smiled "Okay, let's get back to work." Flug went back to his table.

"Oy, ya gotta put me down." Sans laughed, still clinging onto Flug before teleporting back to his table and getting back to work with a wide grin. He couldn't be happier for his new job and boyfriend.

The door burst in Black Hat walking in tentacles waving angrily. "FLUG!"

Flug squeaked ducking under the table "Sorry! Sorry!"

Sans grin disappeared immediately as he teleported over to Flug, standing by his side with his magic active and ready.

Black Hat growled his voice a demon growl. "FLUG!" Black Hat flipped a table working his way to them. Flipping the table they were hiding under leaning close and growling "Where were you?! I called you! I got some strange man from a void! You are lucky I didn't take out that damn Underground."

Flug whined "Sans got his Heat and we had to take care of it…"

As tables went flying Sans caught them with his magic to avoid unnecessary damage, keeping a straight, almost bored look on his face. "Sir, with all do respect, we are working. His phone was lost two days ago and I do not have your number as you have yet to properly introduce yourself to me so we could not update you as to the situation. I will thank you to politely back off from my mate." Sans growled threateningly at the end as Black Hat got a little too close. "Now, as for the man in the void, that could be a variety of people. The Underground lost a few scientists to the void a while back. They no longer exist on this plane. They couldn't be found in the Underground anyway." He kept his stone cold face the entire exchange, only his voice changing at all.

Black Hat growled at Sans "Shut it skeleton!" Turning back to Flug he hissed out "Never leave again. You are mine. Now get back to work." With that he stormed off.

Flug whimpered "Yes, sir…"

Snarling, Sans raised bones in front of the door. "Fucker! You may be my boss, but this boy is mine. He will be going home with me. You don't walk in here, disturb our work, tell us how to live our lives, then demand we get back to work. You got a problem with him, them you pick it up with both of us you blasted cretin." Bright blue flames engulfed his eye as well as the bones blocking the door.

Flug gasped wrapping his arms around Sans "Sans! Calm down!"

Black Hat smirked turning around tentacles snatching up the bones and snapping them. "He is mine. You are mine. I own BOTH of you, skeleton."

Sans bared his teeth, snarling but putting a hand behind him to try and reassure Flug. He was terrified, but he wouldn't stand for his mate to be singled out and berated for something that was his fault twice by the same individual. "We may work for you, demon." He spat. "We may give you everything we have. We are not yours. Without us, your whole corporation would crumble. I have one demand, not a request." Sans held Black Hat's gaze evenly, never glancing away. "Whatever you dish out to him, you deal to me. We are equals. He was gone because of me, this and last time, both fall on my shoulders and I take full responsibility. So you can take your whole attitude and fuck off." He was breathing heavy and not sure where his bravado was coming from, but stars dammit all, he wasn't backing down.

Black Hat grinned practically teleporting in front of Sans "Oh? You want to be equals? You want to take full responsibility? It would be my pleasure~"

Flug gasped shaking his head "STOP! Black Hat you can't! You know he only has one HP. You can't treat him like you treat me."

"Flug, please be quiet. I can take a hit. I have enough experience to come back from it. Besides, he won't kill me, that would kill you as well and he has made his point clear that he won't kill that which is supposedly his. I told you I was going to take responsibility. I keep my word." Sans never looked away from Black Hat, not even flinching when he teleported in close.

Black Hat snatched up Sans by the front of his shirt pulling him in close "I've killed that human for you and my darling Fell. You should be grateful to me. But if you want punishment I am happy to deliver~"

"I am very grateful to you for eliminating that menace, and from what I understand you broke their ability to turn back time as well. That is the only difference between us there. I have slaughtered the bitch numerous times, almost as many as they have killed me. If you are trying to impress or scare me, that won't do it, and I know you didn't do it for me. As for the 'punishment', of course I don't want it, but I won't let my mate take it alone." Anger still laced Sans's words, but he was forcing himself to try to calm down before he got himself killed.

Black Hat laughed pulling Sans close and biting down on his clavicle cracking the bone and leaving deep teeth marks. "You're mine skeleton~"

Sans hissed, tensing as marrow ran down his arm and chest. "Flug is mine." He growled out, looking up to the ceiling as he fought his pain and braced for whatever else Black Hat may throw at him.

"Oh? Come here Flug."

Flug scooted closer trembling. "Yes, sir."

Sans never wanted to use his gravity magic on someone more, but he knew Flug would get hurt if he did. "Pitiful, waving your power over someone who is little more than a child in comparison. At least I have more tact than that."

Black Hat chuckled licking marrow from his teeth and he pulled Flug close with tentacles tilting his head to see his shoulder better. "You wanted to be equal." Black Hat bit harshly into Flug's shoulder causing him to cry out. Pulling back with a sneer he spat the blood out "What is wrong with your blood?! It's disgusting!"

"His blood carries my magic within him, slowly activating his own. He is no longer completely human." Sans voice was cold with rage, but he forced himself not to lash out.

Flug pressed his hand to the wound, his neck burning brightly with Sans's Mark on the other side. Flug panted lightly, "We've bonded sir."

Black Hat snarled "Disgusting. At least you will be stronger."

Sans huffed a laugh. "You say it is disgusting, yet I can feel Fell's magic coursing through you. You've bonded as well."

Black Hat snarled at Sans "Shut up!"

Flug gave a small smile "Congratulations sir."

Black Hat growled at Flug pushing him away, a light blush coming to his cheeks "You shut up too!"

Sans couldn't help sniggering from where he was suspended in Black Hat's grasp. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of ratting Fell out like that."

Black Hat smiled "You are asking for it!" Tentacles wrapped around both of them squeezing tight.

Flug cried out as the tentacles squeezed him tight red marks showing on his skin.

"Shit, ow, ow, ow, ow, okay, uncle. I give. We won't say anything. Stars dammit all, we won't say anything!" Sans gasped as he felt Flug begin to have trouble breathing and his own ribs start to bend in.

Black Hat grinned releasing them "That is more like it." Black Hat leaned in close "Now, tell me about all this work you've gotten done."

Landing and keeping his balance from years of falling from Papyrus's shoulders and miscalculated teleports, Sans immediately launched into a report of what they had gotten done. "We have completed a quarter of the order for the anti-gravity devices, we are halfway through the shrink rays, and have started development on an antimatter ray as well as are developing ideas for a Soul manipulation ray that allows the user to damage their opponent without actually causing physical damage. We should have the shrink ray order done in another hour as well as another quarter of the anti-gravity devices. Sir." Sans rattled it all off quickly and efficiently barely restraining himself from running over to check on Flug. Through his bond he could tell that he wasn't in life threatening danger, but he definitely would need some medical attention if he was to keep up his work speed currently.

Black Hat nodded huffing and patting Sans's head "Fine, firecracker. Get back to work. I will leave your punishment as that. I want the orders a day earlier."

"Yes sir." Sans dismissed his magic, the bones and damage to the floor around the door disappearing and the glow from his mark on Flug's neck fading until it looked like a black bite tattoo once more.

Flug sighed slumping in relief.

Black Hat nodded standing and walking to the door. "Sans…"

"Yes sir?" He had gone over to check Flug's shoulder, not worried about his own, but looked up when called upon for the first time by his name.

Black Hat grinned "I applaud your backbone with handling the protection of your mate… I am not something you can protect him from… that strength needs to be pushed to your enemies."

Turning back to checking on Flug, Sans replied, "Thank you sir. I may not be able to protect him from you, so please do not make it a habit of putting me in a position where I must attempt to. If I do not attempt to at least stand beside my mate while he is under duress, I will take even more damage. It is a frailty of us mated monsters. Keep it in mind if you ever decide to take to the field again, for Fell's sake."

Black Hat froze whispering out a "Thank you." Before leaving quickly.

Once Sans was certain that Black Hat was gone he helped lever Flug to his feet using his good shoulder. "You okay? The boss packs a nasty bite, but I've had worse damage dealt me."

Flug chuckled "Both of you do."

"Are my bites really that bad?" Sans asked curiously.

Flug blushed clamping his hand tighter onto his bite "No, you heal yours."

"Let me see. I'll get to myself after you. I won't bleed out, you will." He pulled on Flug's arm.

Flug leaned closer slowly lifting his hand from the wound.

"May I use some of your magic? I can't do this with my own. It's not made for it. I'm not even sure how I healed your marks without access to your magic at that point." Sans carefully poked around the edges of the bite, hissing in empathy.

Flug whimpered tears cropping up "Yes! Yes, please stop poking it." Hissing in pain he tried not to shy away from Sans's touch.

"Right, sorry. Just trying to see how deep it is." Sans reached through their bond, trying to grasp the smallest amount of Flug's magic that he could, remembering how it had burned him before. Once he had it and was able pull it through their bond and mixed with his, he applied it carefully to Flug's shoulder, watching the purple almost wipe out his own with its power. In no time at all, all the damage had been erased. "There, how does it feel?"

Flug sighed relaxing as he was healed. "Better. Thanks, love. Um how can I help you?"

"Don't stop breathing?" Sans joked. He pulled the collar of his shirt away to show the bone was unmarred. "Just channeling your insane magic cleared me right up. You really do have a lot of power pal."

Flug blinked surprised. "Oh, okay. Kiss?" Flug smirked "Us humans kiss to make boo-boos better."

Sans laughed. "So do monsters, but not this kind of kiss." He leaned in and caught the back of Flug's neck, pushing his tongue past Flug's lips to tease and play with his tongue.

Flug sighed sinking into the kiss his eyelids fluttering closed. Fuck yes.

Maybe later I'll give you something more. Right now we have a lot of work to do. Maybe if we get all the orders done today and tomorrow we can have a day to ourselves. Sans ran his tongue over Flug's lips before catching one in between his teeth, pulling slightly.

Flug gave a small whine wishing their orders could just complete themselves. Fine.

"If I get you trained on all this equipment, we will have a bunch more time. Promise." Sans moved away with a wink, grabbing Flug's ass along the way for good measure. I love my fleshy mate.

Flug squeaked standing and following Sans to his own table. Completing another device he joined Sans at his table. "Okay show me how to work this thing."

Sans grinned. "Give me a moment. I'm nearly done with this batch." True to his word, he was putting in the last five screws on all five current devices. Once the were done, he increased the gravity, letting the devices come to rest on the table gently where he could gather them and take them to the box. Once he was back, he began his explanation, showing where he had stored the items needed for these devices and how the control panel worked on changing the gravity field. There was even a handy automated portion that actually read the blueprint and helped guide pieces where they went once you scanned them in and identified them. It practically build the device for you. "Got it? Give it a whirl. Best part is two people can work on a table at once, so I'll get the other five on the other side and you work on one for now until you get the hang of it."

Flug nodded starting slow and shaky before getting the hang of it. It took longer than he normally would, but by the time he completed the device he got the gang of it. "I think I want to try maybe doing two or three at a time."

"Try doing two. I'll get the other three." Sans had finished his five about the same time as Flug had finished his one since he had been watching Flug's work to make sure he could help him if he needed it. It looked like he caught the gist pretty quickly.

Flug smiled starting on it. He paused a few times when he got out of sync with both devices. "Sans…"

"Yo, need help?" He laughed looking up. Flug had been doing pretty good so far.

Flug nodded "Yeah I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. They aren't in sync anymore… did I miss a step?"

Walking around the table, Sans look over his schematics and what pieces he had on the board. "Look here." On the schematic a few areas were highlighted in red, orange and green. "The red is pieces you missed, the orange is what you currently need, and the green is what you need to remove to get back on track." Two copies of the schematic were shown, one looked fine with two orange pieces highlighted, the other had multiple green and red areas and no orange shown at the moment. "Work on that one and once it is caught up, try to work on them simultaneously. That will help you avoid making mistakes." Sans looked up to Flug smiling. "You are really getting good at this pretty fast. Great job. Need anything else?"

Flug smiled "Thanks, love. Only a kiss please."

Sans smiled and winked, crooking a finger for Flug to come down to his level.

Flug grinned leaning down and kissing him happily jolting when there was a knock on the door. 5.0.5 walked in with a tray Demencia scurrying inside.

Demencia crawled along the walls unhappily "Where are my vents?! Flug what did you do with my vents?!"

5.0.5 arooed bring a tray and trying to sit it on the table but it tried to hover with the devices.

"Oh hael no." Sans snapped upon seeing Demencia, a strange accent affecting his voice. Reaching out, he grabbed her Soul and threw her into the caged area, locking the door to the office and locking the computer so she couldn't mess with the programs. Once she was inside, he locked the caged area as well, all with magic. He was not letting all his machines get busted up by this thing again. "Flug, please take the platter. We don't want food on the electro-tables."

Flug quickly took the food walking to one of their normal tables with 5.0.5. "I'll try to label them for you 5.0.5. Sans changed up the place. A lot more tech now."

5.0.5 gave a small noise of understanding while Demencia growled biting at the cage "Let me out! I just wanna touch everything!"

Sans snorted. "The only 'out' you will be getting is out of this lab." Sans walked up to the cage. "The equipment we have in here is very expensive, very delicate, and very precise. I will not have you breaking anything due to your obsession with making my mate's life a living hell. Am I understood?" He stared up at her fiercely.

Demencia leaned close her face being squished by the bars and licking Sans's skull "You taste weird."

"Not too surprising. I'm not human or anything else you may have come in contact with." He wiped the saliva off his face, not flinching from her impulsive actions other than having his eyelights flicker.

Demincia giggled "You taste like death. I'm going to get in here and break all kinds of things."

Flug groaned taking a small object out of his lab coat and pressing it to the bars. Demencia shrieked falling off when she was shocked. "Don't. Bad Demencia. I'll shock you again if you keep making threats."

"Why not just put a collar on her? Give her some electrocution if she tries to remove it and have a remote to keep her in line should she break in while I'm not here. I could probably set up an electric fence within the area so she'll be zapped if she enters. May help dissuade her from trespassing." Sans looked up to Flug questioningly.

Flug quickly shook his head trying to get Sans to stop talking.

Demencia burst into tears hiding in the corner. "Flug please! I'll be good!"

Flug sighed shaking his head. "Sans no collars. No one is an animal here. She's just curious and likes to destroy things for fun." Turning to Demencia he sighed "I'll ask for a vent. There are some beat up cars out back. Think you can get all the steering wheels?" He began opening the lock on the cage door.

Demencia perked up "Do you need them intact?" At the shake of his head Demencia went through the open cage and rushed out.

"We are not giving her a way into the main lab. She can go into the cage area, but I won't have her in our work space. There is too much here that can become dangerous if we don't notice a parameter change." Sans turned to Flug after she left. "And while you may not like the collar idea, it could easily be switched out for a wrist or ankle band. I don't like the idea that either of us could be put in danger just because she is an impulsive wrecker. Also, who is that other one?" Sans looked over to 5.0.5. who was wiping off the table Flug had originally been working on and hadn't gotten all the grease up off of.

Flug sighed "Sans, we can set up an area for her, but no shock collar or otherwise. She was treated as an animal before Black Hat found her. I don't want to reverse her changes. I'll set up some safe to destroy experiments in the cage. We can discuss more later." This conversation is over. Flug turned to 5.0.5, "This is my own experimental creation, 5.0.5. He can't speak, but can understand almost everything you say. He is mainly for helping clean up areas and cooking. You should try his cookies."

Sans glared for a moment before turning away in defeat. If Flug wanted to waste time on making mock inventions for Demencia to destroy, that was for him to do. He walked over to the tall bear and gave it a smile, asking "These for us?" gesturing to the platter.

5.0.5 gave a nod and an Aroo patting Sans's skull and looking to Flug.

"He's not a kid, he's grown like me."

Sans blushed blue as 5.0.5.'s fur as the bear's paw covered his entire skull and he heard Flug's remark. Sometimes being so short really sucked. Teleporting so he could sit on the table for a small lunch break he looked over the tray. Cookies, salad, and sandwiches were laid out neatly, only slightly out of place from when the bear had tried to put the tray on the anti-gravity table. "Looks good. Thanks." He offered the bear another smile. They felt really good and he could tell they had no sins to their Soul. A truly pure Soul in this dark mansion.

5.0.5 gave a happy Aroo lumbering over and patting Sans's cheeks.

Flug giggled "Yes, he is very cute. Thanks, 5.0.5."

Sans's blush deepened as the bear followed him and Flug complimented him. He nabbed a cookie to try to distract himself and quickly realized that Flug hadn't been kidding. The bear could bake! Covering his mouth, he was quick to let him know as much. "Dis is good!" he mumbled, mouth full.

5.0.5 have a happy noise pulling Sans into a large bear hug.

"Oof." Taken by surprise, Sans ended up with a facefull of bear fur. Hesitantly he gave a hug back. The creature was surprisingly very soft, but the fur was tickling his sockets and nasal cavity.

Flug laughed patting 5.0.5 "Let him go. You don't want to break him."

5.0.5 gently set Sans back down with a small noise.

Picking a few stray pieces for fur out of his sockets Sans laughed. "Flug, I'm not gonna break. I promise I'm not that fragile." He looked up at the bear. "Thank you buddie, for the food and the hug." Glancing over the plate again, he picked up a sandwich and started walking back over to the table they were working on.

Flug smiled patting 5.0.5 "Thank you. Can you keep Demencia out until we get a vent?"

5.0.5 gave a nod and a happy noise lumbering away.

That ball of fluff can handle her? She has such high LV I would have never guessed. Sans was humming along to the tune in the speakers quietly to himself as he manipulated parts for the three devices he was working on and ate his sandwich, relishing the fresh taste.

Flug chuckled "He can handle Black Hat, remember?"

Still have a hard time believing that. He is wicked strong. What did you do to 5.0.5. to make him how he is? Still he kept tinkering, not even a twitch to betray he was holding a conversation while working.

Flug smiled, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Well, it was an interesting process. I was alone in this building with Black Hat and wanted a companion. However, he had to be strong enough to protect or defend us due to hero attacks. Yet, I wanted him to be sweet and kind and someone to hug when I needed it. And out came 5.0.5 my little SOS experiment. He took a while to raise and to protect the cub from Black Hat, but he's worth it."

"Certainly seems so." Sans finally spoke rather than using telepathy. "He's very soft and I can see how that would be comforting after dealing with someone like Black Hat. Not bad at cooking either. I think you were right. My brother and him would get along quite nicely." Sans finished his three devices as he finished speaking and disabled the gravity field on his side of the table.

Flug smiled, He's so smart, I love him so much. "Yeah I think they would. Once you get past the language barrier, it's easier to pick up what he's trying to say." Finishing his sandwich Flug got back to work on his devices.

Gathering his devices, Sans teleported over to the box with the finished devices and set them all in carefully. Last thing he wanted was to drop them and have one of them activate another. Having multiple go off at once in a small area he didn't think would be a good thing. Love you too. "Language is always a hard barrier to break. It is only due to things humans threw away over the years that monsters kept up with the language in this part of the world. Humans used a very different language when we were last on the surface." Sans activated the keyboard for the monitor with the anti-gravity device's information and logged his products as finished. Moving to the next item, the shrink rays that Flug had been working on originally, he looked it over and deemed it good enough for him to start on next.

Flug smiled "I think when he's fully grown he might pick up some more. However, there is no telling when he will be. He grows an inch every year."

"Seriously?" Sans turned to look at Flug wide-eyed. "He's already large. I mean, he isn't as big as Asgore yet, but he's still huge." Sans knew he was small, but still, that bear had been huge next to him.

Flug chuckled nodding "I believe he still hasn't reached puberty yet. I'm hoping that he doesn't get Heat cycles like monsters otherwise we are in big trouble."

Sans nodded. "Yeah, if he does, hate to say it, but we may have to hand him over to the rulers of the Lust sector for them. I certainly don't wanna be around when that happens. The idea of him not even hitting puberty is scary enough. Means he ain't even half grown yet." He turned back to his screen, trying to block out the images that came to mind of the innocent blue bear.

Flug nodded "Yeah I'm keeping a shrink ray to handle his growth if it gets too much."

"Is that safe for him?" Sans asked over his shoulder.

Flug nodded "No poor side effects to date… Black Hat was eager to test it."

"I am not surprised at all. Seems like something he would do. He is a sadistic bastard and would probably enjoy it if something that gentle experienced pain." Sans mused, moving to gather his materials that he wouldn't need for the shrink ray and put them away before grabbing the new ones he would need.

Flug frowned rubbing his arm "I won't argue with that. Black Hat can get pretty excited and impatient to test a new device which can lead to any of his house guests being the subject to. He likes to know if his devices work." Feelings of pain, regret, and sadness flooded through their bond. "Not every time do they work how they should."

"I'm guessing you've lost subjects to these tests? Or been the subject before?" Sans flinched at the flood of emotion, nearly dropping his items.

Flug nodded not voicing which.

"Sorry. I won't ask." Sans became subdued, not sure what to say next. He had put his fair share of subjects through hell for experimentation and to make sure things worked without a thought. To be on the receiving end wasn't fun either. In the first few centuries when his parents had still been around, he and his mother had been the subject of more than one experiment. To think he had willingly put himself back in that position made him question what he was really doing here. Brief images of his mother and father blipped through the bond, but he tried to restrain most of them. His Soul wanted to share the memories.

Flug blinked at the images through their bond, looking up to Sans "Sans… Can I have a hug?"

Sans wanted to lash out. He wasn't sure why. Suppressing the irrational urge, he nodded and set his materials down under their table to sort in a bit before circling around to give Flug his requested hug.

Flug dropped to his knees wrapping Sans in a tight hug burying his face into Sans's neck. Sorry.

What for? You've done nothing wrong? The confusion in Sans thoughts reflected in his telepathy's inflection.

Flug sighed clinging to Sans. I brought up memories. The images through the bond. I'm sorry.

No, those would have come up regardless eventually. Better sooner than later. Besides, I brought up horrors from your past as well. You just hide it better from me. Sans shook his head against Flug's shoulder.

Flug sighed. Maybe we could discuss all this later? Flug hoped they could, he was curious about the skeletons he'd seen.

Sans took a deep, dragging breath before nodding. Yeah. Later.

Flug nodded reluctantly pulling away. "Thank you." With a sigh he stood back up snatching a cookie before getting back to work. Completing the two he was on, Flug felt confident enough to start on the remaining seven shrink rays.

"Hey, leave some for me. I got the materials after all. Share!" Sans laughed, trying to pull a few of the schematics into his queue. "Even I can't do more than five and I'm using magic manipulation. You are limited to a keyboard and touchpad."

Flug let him take the schematics pulling up one of the antimatter ray schematics to work on a prototype and gathered the materials. "Now that I got the hang of this I can do more."

"Just don't push yourself. If you mess up and have to go back, that costs more time than taking your time and getting fewer done at once." Sans advised. He hoped it wasn't due to the fact that he was getting so much done so fast that Flug was pushing himself to keep up and/or surpass him. Seeing him pass all the schematics and pull up the antimatter ray, Sans paused. "Prototypes and designs would be better managed on the holo-table. I can show you that real quick if you want, but it could take a bit. I mean, you could put together a prototype. I'm not saying otherwise." Sans held up his hand quickly, hoping to avoid causing offense.

Flug huffed "Give me some shrink rays to work on then. You are making me antsy with completing so much. I'm gonna run out of things to do." Flug poked out his tongue trying to steal some schematics back but not quite certain how Sans had done so.

"Sorry." Sans quickly flicked three of the seven back to Flug. "I can slow down if you want? I was just figuring that the more we got done, the more free time we could have away from that damn demon." Sans shrugged, feeling like he had somehow failed or messed up. He should have known better than to try to excel at anything.

Flug laughed rubbing the back of his neck "No, no don't slow down. You are doing great. I'm just being the hindrance with having to be shown how to work all this stuff. Sorry, I'm just used to breezing through these by myself and having to learn how to be in another element... It's kinda embarrassing that I'm so much slower. Thanks for offering though. After we complete these you'll show me how to work the holo table?"

"Yeah, I want to work on that Soul manipulation ray and I'm guessing you are gonna work more on the antimatter?" Sans offered a smile through all the parts that were resting stationary in the air between them.

Flug grinned "I was hoping you would say that."

"After all, we finish all these and those two and then I can shoot Fell a message and see if he'd like to nab us an older hero to test them on. I'm sure he'd love to get out and do something." Sans's smile took on the evil turn it had held when he had been torturing the ecto-hero, Danny Phantom.

Flug smiled blowing him a kiss "You're cute when you're being evil~"

"Being evil is what scored me you in the first place. Why would I stop?" Sans's chuckle hit deeper notes as his magic began to activate and lust filled thoughts tried to creep into his mind before he pushed them down. He had work to do. You are a tease.

Flug shivered as Sans chuckled deepened. Fuck I want him. Flug blushed turning back to his work trying not to think about his raging boner.

"Feeling's mutual bud. How much more do we need to have done to be caught up for yesterday and tomorrow? It's pushing midnight." Sans smirked. "We've been here five hours already, and I'd say we got a fair amount done."

Flug hesitated "Let's finish these and we can work on prototypes tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. Then we can head home and have some fun, unless you'd rather stay at your place here." Sans tilted his head curious.

Flug shook his head smiling. "I would love to go back to your place."

"Oh really?" Black Hat phased from the floor behind Flug his claws digging into Flug's shoulders. "I thought I said I didn't want you leaving."

Flug shivered squeaking out "Of course sir."

Sans gritted his teeth. "You aren't keeping us here sir. With all due respect, I have duties elsewhere and I'm not leaving him here alone after what I've seen of you and that wild woman."

Black Hat smirked a tentacle forming and snaking down Flug's side. "Come now, I'll take good care of him~"

Flug squeaked jolting and flushing crimson when Black Hat's tentacle rubbed against his cock through his pants.

"Oh? Are you getting turned on Flug?"

Sans growled, but knew he couldn't do anything. With Black Hat that close to Flug and with his strength, he could bring them both to their knees. "What do you want Black Hat?" He asked, hoping to distract him from Flug. Why did he have to tease the kid all day? Flug, I'm sorry. Try not to move. We don't want to aggravate him at this point.

Flug whimpered arching back into Black Hat as the tentacle rubbed his crotch harshly, another snaking into his pants. Fuck, Sans! I can't help it. I'm sorry!

Black Hat chuckled looking up to Sans paying no mind to Flug. "I just wanted to check on your progress. Give me your report."

Glaring venomously Sans growled out, "We finished all the orders and were about to start on prototypes for the next project. Flug has been diligent in learning the new equipment as well. Sir, please release him." It's not your fault. I know this isn't your fault and he is manipulating you. I hold no blame over you for anything he does. I'll try not to make it worse for you.

Black Hat hummed "Very good work. I'm impressed you both were able to complete that much in one day." Looking down at Flug as he gasped and moaned. "I don't think he wants me to stop… Oh I understand! You wanted to be equals. Are you jealous Flug is getting all the attention?" A tentacle rubbed at Sans's knee.

Flug moaned arching and gasping a mantra through their bond of Sorry. It feels too good. Sorry. Sorry. I'm loyal. Sorry. Fuck! Sorry.

Sans suppressed a shudder. "If it means you won't hurt him, then I'll submit to your desire sir. He is all I care about." I will stand by you love. I'm sorry. Swallowing his pride, Sans stepped forward, letting his gaze drop from Black Hat's face, not wanting to see his triumph.

Black Hat cooed tentacles wrapping around Sans and dragging him closer "How noble~" Black Hat licked up Sans's cheek edging into his socket. "I might have some fun with you." Tentacles ran over Sans's bones and tangled with his ribs. "Summon what you wish and I might bring you pleasure."

Sans shivered, biting back a harsh response before allowing his magic to form a dick. He wasn't sure he wanted to bring forth anything more, but at the same time, from little blips of memory he caught from Flug, knew he would likely end up summoning more later.

Black Hat smirked bringing Sans flush against Flug yanking down both their pants. A tentacle coiled against both their cocks and jerking them at a steady pace.

Flug moaned clinging to Sans nuzzling into his neck. "Fuck Sans~"

"I've got you hun." Sans's knees nearly buckled under Flug's weight. He grit his teeth against his own pleasure, glaring daggers at Black Hat.

Black Hat grinned "Not enjoying yourself?" Black Hat pulled out a chair sitting down comfortably pulling Flug into his lap. Licking up his cheek a claw tore off his shirt. His pants being tossed aside as Flug's legs were splayed open for Sans to see the tentacles pumping and stretching his hole. "Maybe you prefer something else. He wants you, go ahead."

Kicking his own shorts aside and abandoning his modestly next to his pride, Sans drew off his jacket and shirt still glaring. "Get out of him." He growled, stepping up between Flug's legs, his blue cock glowing darkly as the Marks on Flug's chest and neck glowed bright. On Sans's own chest, the broken bite Flug had placed on him glowed purple on his second lowest rib.

Black Hat gave a dark chuckle, his tentacles retreating from Flug.

Flug whined leaning into Black Hat's chest. This was the best punishment yet.

Sans's glare disappeared as astonishment took over his features. Flug was enjoying this? He was stopped in his tracks as he tried to process the idea. His Flug was an exhibitionist? Where did that come from? He stood struck with disbelief.

Black Hat tilted his head "Are you wanting an invitation? Fuck him!"

Flug whined rocking and clenching around air. Please Sans!

Glowering at Black Hat, Sans snapped, "I plan on it, he surprised me is all." before stepping up, shoving Flug's legs further apart and up on his shoulders, almost folding the man in half before slamming his magic in until his pelvis met Flug's ass. You want it like this, fine, you'll get it.

Flug cried out arching and clinging to Black Hat's tentacles. "Fuck yes!"

Black Hat chuckled stroking Flug and licking at the glowing Marks "There you go. Treat your boy."

Sans's grip on Flug's thighs became bruising as he released a choked scream, elicited from Black Hat licking the Mark. He drew himself out of Flug slowly and slammed back in, claws still digging and nearly breaking skin on Flug's thighs.

Flug was able to cry out "Gentle! Fuck yes please gentle~"

Loathe to do so, Sans reached out and caught one of the tentacles, quickly twisting it around his phalanges to keep it from writhing away and gave Black Hat a pointed look. His thrusts lessened to small, shallow thrusts for the time being, teasing Flug and making sure he had Black Hat's attention.

Black Hat stared into Sans sockets.

"He is mine. Eternally. Only my body can do this to him." Sans told Black Hat before taking the tentacle wrapped around his fingers and pulling it to his chest, wrapping it around his glowing rib, every curl covering more of the Mark. "Even if you destroy this Mark, his magic is in me and I will let him Mark me until there is nothing left." He growled through Flug's screams before slamming his cock deep once more, rocking Flug harshly into Black Hat's body.

Flug cried out, the Mark he had left on Sans's rib causing pleasure to shake his whole body.

Black Hat smirked yanking Sans's skull close and forcing him into a kiss as tentacles wrapped around his bones teasing Marks on both mates. Licking at his teeth Black Hat chuckled darkly "Is that so? So I can only play with my toy though you?"

"That is one way to view it." Sans growled back, careful not to move too much and antagonize Black Hat into possibly breaking his bones. He also was watchful of his fangs. He didn't think the boss would take too kindly to being bitten. I'm sorry Flug, I just don't want him touching you.

Flug groaned. It's fine, love. You pleasure me so good.

Black Hat chuckled using his tentacles to force Sans's body to start a punishing pace. "Then I want a good show~"

Sans bit at his own teeth to cut off the rebuttal that was forming behind them and reaffirming his grip on Flug's legs, followed through with the thrusts Black Hat was pushing his body to do, giving them more force and pushing himself so deep into Flug. His magic couldn't help reacting to being with his mate, turning his skull blue with a blush as he panted.

Flug moaned out wrapping his arms around Sans and clinging to him "Sans! Fuck Sans!"

Black Hat laughed "Seems our little Flug likes it hard and rough."

Permission to bite hun? I'll try not to draw blood, but no guarantee. "If he handled me through my Heat," Sans gasped between thrusts, "then he would have to." He was starting to forget his animosity, consumed by lust as Flug called his name.

Flug nodded moaning. Yes, gently. Bite me.

Black Hat nuzzled Flug's cheek "I would love to see your Heat. See the power inside you, Sans."

"I'm not sure I'd trust you around me while I'm in Heat sir." He huffed before grinning. Thanks love. He leaned forward, licking a stripe over Flug's shoulder.

Flug gasped tilting his head "Of course, love."

Black Hat frowned pushing Sans away enough to look at him. "You two are talking secretly! How?!"

Sans growled possessively before remembering where and who he was dealing with. "You and Fell will be able to eventually. It's a mate thing." Sans stilled momentarily while explaining, only to hammer back into Flug's ass moments later.

Black Hat frowned "Explain."

Flug moaned reaching up and covering Black Hat's mouth "Stop talking fuck~ ask your mate if you got to kn-AH-know. Fuck Sans!"

Black Hat hissed a tentacle yanking away Flug's hand. "Fine!" Black Hat stood up letting the two tumble to the ground.

"Shit Black Hat!" Flug tried to keep from landing fully on Sans.

Sans quickly caught Flug with his magic, groaning as Flug slid hard into his pelvis, seating his dick deep. "Shit, fuck. Permission to leave?" His eyelights were blown and he wasn't sure how much of this stop and go he could take.

Black Hat waved his hand "Fine, I have some things to discuss with Fell anyway. Be here tomorrow."

"Yessir!" You are so getting wrecked! Sans pulled Flug in close, winked at Black Hat, bit Flug's shoulder, letting him cry out to tease the demon, his mind too clouded to think about any repercussion, and teleported home, hitting his bed with a bounce, Flug on top and still on his lap.

Flug whimpered clinging to Sans. Did you have to do that in front of him? You evil tease. "Wreak me~"

Because he was trying to take you. You are mine. Ride me and wreck yourself on me babe. Sans smirked, licking his teeth, coating them in magic for a moment, giving his grin a bright blue glow.

Flug moaned at the sight starting to grind and bounce on Sans's cock. "Gladly."

Groaning, Sans laid back in his bed, using his magic to help lift and drop Flug on him, giving occasionally thrusts up as Flug would come down. He could feel the sheets under him getting damp with his magic as it leaked from his tattoos. He was going to have to get laundry done soon, he was running out of sheets.

Flug moaned his mouth opening and drooling. His Marks burning with magic. "Fuck Sans! Faster! Harder!"

Hearing voices, Papyrus dashed upstairs, anxious to see for himself that his brother and the human really had gotten through the Heat safely. Not pausing for a moment he threw open his brother's door. "SANS! ARE YOU O- STARS, NEVERMIND. OH MY WORD!" Turning brilliant orange he quickly tried to backpedal out, tripping on a stray sock and falling out the door.

Sans jumped, surprised, causing him to release the load he had been holding back, filling Flug rapidly with his glowing seed. "Shit, Pap!" He looked up at Flug, utterly wrecked above him and he in his position. With Papyrus's views, this couldn't be worse.

Flug covered his face blushing hard when Papyrus walked in on them. When Sans filled him Flug gasped moaning loudly cumming himself. "Sans~ Fuck sorry."

Papyrus quickly covered his eyes, trying to crawl blindly away from the situation. Thankfully he was already out of the door so once he was beyond the doorway he got up and fled downstairs.

Sans didn't know what to do. Flug had just cum and was filled with his release, they both needed cleaned up, but his brother had just seen them doing the do. His baby brother, why had he thought home would be a good place for this?

Flug blinked "Sans? Are you embarrassed of me?"

Instantly Sans was brought back to keeping his attention purely on Flug. "NO, never! I just, he's...I didn't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to grow up too fast. I would never be embarrassed of you! Surprised a bit, yeah, but no, not embarrassed." Sans shook his head, propping his upper body up with his elbows. Flug still had his pelvis pinned to the bed, keeping him from sitting up properly, not that he would complain, the view was nice.

Flug smiled, "I believe you. We can do this stuff at my place if it's better?"

Sans pulled a pained smile himself. "And chance Black Hat phasing in? I'd rather not. I won't say no if you want to, but that crazy woman and Black Hat just make it a bit scary." He took a shaky breath. "I'll just try to make sure Paps knows to knock before he enters, or at least listen to make sure we aren't occupied." Sans blushed deeply as he realized the door was still open and pushed it shut quietly with his magic, locking it for now.

Flug giggled nodding. "Okay. That's a fine plan. In the meantime, bath?"

"Yeah, sounds good. How warm do you prefer yous? I never asked before." Sans took Flug's hand in his, playing with the human's fingers, pushing the skin over the knuckles and the back of his hand around.

Flug's eyelids fluttered closed as Sans played with his hands. "Hot. I like to soak."

"Sounds good, I like mine hot as well. Ready to teleport?" He remembered to ask seconds before he nearly did, killing the portal.

Flug nodded keeping his eyes shut "Yeah, go ahead, love." His bones are so soothing when he plays with my hands. So strange. I wonder if it's better than a professional?

Heh heh, I wouldn't know. Sans's hands stilled a moment before slowly restarting their movement. Seconds later the smell of ocean salt and the cold air of the bathroom hit their bare bodies, causing shivers to wrack Sans instantly. He always forgot how cold this room was. Stepping away from Flug and turning his back, he began to set the tub up, running off the cold water in the pipes to get the hot water filling the tub, steam eventually rising from the water. You really like the feel of my bones? Sans had never put much thought into how he would feel to another. Okay that was a lie, but he tried not to think about it. Humans had shunned skeleton monsters because they were merely bone. The fact that this one liked him and liked the feel of his bones was extraordinary.

Flug shivered at the cold air clenching and shifting awkwardly as Sans's release slowly slid out of his hole. "Yes… I like them a lot. Your bones are so smooth and your tattoos are so fascinating. I love all of you. I especially love when you touch me."

"I think we both enjoy being touched." Sans laughed. "I guess I'm still getting used to the idea that a human is so comfortable with someone like me." He opened and closed his hand, watching the bones move smoothly. They were so like Flug's, yet so different.

Flug chuckled "I understand. It's still hard to wrap my brain around someone liking me, a paper bag wearing, evil scientist inventor. Yet here I am. Someone who wants me, loves me, fucks me good, and isn't afraid of me."

Sans chuffed a laugh. "I think our positions are a bit different, but it is about the same idea I suppose. Then there is the whole age gap thing." He smiled, remembering their conversation from before leaving for the lab. "I'm still amused by the fact you never picked up on that. I honestly though you already knew. I mentioned it several times."

Flug blushed "Hush you! How was I supposed to know you meant six hundred and not thirty or fourty. I just thought you were making comments 'cause I look young."

"Well that is true. Now come on, bath's ready." Sans stepped in, making sure there was room for Flug.

Flug slipped in after groaning softly at the lovely heat. "This is perfect."

Settling Flug between his legs, back to chest, Sans hummed in agreement and began working his phalanges through the muscle of Flug's shoulders in a massage. Flug had mentioned a massage and Sans was not averse to trying to help his mate relax after the evening they had just pulled.

Flug sighed melting into Sans's touch. "That feels so good, love."

"Good." Sans smiled as he mapped the contours of the muscle and watched how it twitched each time he touched Flug's skin.

Flug moaned relaxing under Sans's touch. So nice. Every stress from today's work was easing out of him.

"So…" Sans drawled as he worked into the muscles just under Flug's scapulas. "Exhibitionism hun?"

Flug stiffened "Uhhhhh…" Shit shit shit.

"Relax or this won't work properly." Sans poked Flug's spine between two vertebrae where they stuck out before returning to massaging the muscles in deep circles.

Flug tried to relax, "Um is exhibitionism bad?"

"No, just unexpected. I should have guessed when you first made moves on me with the hero present, but I just put that down to you enjoying the experimentation." Sans found a knot between a few ribs and started working on it, slowly pulling it apart. "Let me know if this hurts. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with muscle. Never had to deal with it before."

Flug groaned arching back into Sans. "Sorry but fuck it's hot when you're being watched. Doesn't help with that kink when Black Hat is watching me all the time."

"Gotta ask then. Do you find him attractive?" Sans paused for a second, before resuming. He was honestly curious if Flug was just attracted to the inhuman, or was there something deeper that put him in these situations.

Flug blushed "Not really, but he does have his perks. However, now I have you. You fulfill all my desires… even if some of those include others watching?"

"Perks?" Having finished with the knot, Sans went back up to the top of Flug's back and worked down again, making sure nothing had knotted up from Flug tensing every few words. He completely missed the questioning tone in Flug's voice, wondering what perks there were with having a demon boss who jumped you for kicks and getting wrapped up in mapping every layer of Flug's back.

Flug nodded "Y-yeah? Um you know with the tentacles and um mouths… But I much prefer our love making than punishment fucking."

Sans hummed and was silent for a few moments as he thought. His hands continued their work on Flug's muscles, slowly getting lower.

Flug groaned shifting deeper into Sans's hands. "Sans? Is that a problem?"

A light laugh echoed around the room as Sans lifted his hands away. "You move back any further babe and you are going to be in my pelvis." He couldn't help taking in Flug from behind. So beautiful, yet so dangerous. It was a true thrill, then his words reached Sans, making him frown. Of course Flug would think he was upset. "No, it's not a problem. I was just thinking. I know there are a lot of kinks out there and if you see his tentacles and mouths as a perk, well…" Sans tapped his fingers on the porcelain edge of the tub. "I'm trying to think how I might be able to mimic it for you to some extent. Do you have any other kinks or ideas for the bedroom?"

Flug perked up turning to look at Sans "Really? You would do that for me? I um… I can't think of anymore right now, what about you? Any kinks?"

Sans nearly choked on air when the question was posed. Of course he would have to divulge his kinks if he was asking Flug for his. Shit. "Um...right. Ah…" He didn't want to run Flug off, he literally wouldn't survive it at this point and the kid had already gone through hell. Sans couldn't see how he could react well to his kinks. Shit.

Flug giggled "Oh they must be saucy. Well?"

Hanging his head and letting the crown of his skull rest on Flug's back, Sans tried to figure out how to word this best. "Promise you won't freak out? Please? We don't have to do any of them, they are just, gah. I'm so messed up and wrong." He felt hot magic bead up in his sockets. Flug would think he really was a monster.

Flug shook his head shifting to pull Sans to sit in his lap. "Hey, hey. It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious."

"That's the problem. I want to tell you. I want to do things with you. To you. I just don't want to scare you or make you feel pressured. I don't want to be like those before me." He raised his head, eyelights small pinpricks, but sharp and clear.

Flug kissed him. "Hey, I love you. We can discuss everything before we do anything."

Taking a steadying breath, Sans nodded. "What if I told you that…"

To be continued in the next episode. Join us next week when Sans confesses his kinks. What will they be? How will Flug react?


	7. Dangers of the Soul

Taking a steadying breath, Sans nodded. "What if I told you that I want to hurt you?"

Flug blinked "Like actually hurt me or more of a BDSM kind of controlled pain?"

"Both." Sans held his gaze seriously. "I want to see you bleed, feel you shake beneath me. I want to tie you up and bite and scratch you until you are a complete mess and know that I did it. I want you to want it. I want to hear your screams." Sans's voice started out shaky, but gradually grew even then deep. "Would you still trust me to take care of you through that? Would you even consider that, or does that cast me even worse than Black Hat, because I love you and still want to destroy you?" His hands were curled into fists in his lap.

Flug licked his lips before biting at his bottom one and swallowing. "I wouldn't be against that. I like when you bite me as long as you don't go too deep where it hurts bad." Flug chuckled lightly blushing. "Trust me I don't see you like Black Hat. You actually care about me and make sure I'm okay and enjoying myself. Black Hat doesn't half the time. Frankly, I like it when you take charge and wreak me. If you want we can start out slow and work our way up to tying to the bed."

Sans growled, looking away. The kid didn't understand. "Flug, those bites, most of them are gentle compared to what I want to do to you. I don't want you to tell me to go ahead, just for me to hurt you when you aren't ready for it." He couldn't look at Flug while saying this anymore. He wasn't as soft as he tried to show himself to be, he really was a danger.

Flug frowned looking away fidgeting. He really wants to hurt me. Probably scar me. He could kill me. Kill us. Flug sighed "You really want to do that? Bite me and claw me?" Hopefully this wasn't just an excuse to be abusive and hurt him.

Sans visibly flinched. "Knew I should have kept my mouth shut. Forget I said anything." He started to push himself up to leave. "I'll go get us some clothes. Sorry."

Flug grabbed him trying to stop him from leaving, but keeping his hold gentle "Wait! I'm sorry we can do it! We can start slow and work our way up. I trust you." Flug gasped quietly once he finished hoping Sans wouldn't leave.

"You really think I want a reason to be abusive? That I want to kill you? You are afraid of me, aren't you?" He had stopped moving, but didn't get closer to Flug, leaving air between them.

Flug yanked his hands away with a small gasp at the comment "No! Of course not! I'm not afraid of you! I-I'm afraid of…" Flug hesitated looking away "I'm afraid of the pain… it hurts and-and it's so easy to break or tear things. I know countless ways to kill someone and that doesn't help when I, I'm the one under the knife or-or whatever. I trust you but when you say things like that…"

"Then you think that maybe I don't care." Sans finished, glaring at a wall. "Would it make it easier if I let you hurt me first? If I let you see how far you can push me? I get being afraid of pain, trust me, I do. Just don't promise to do something if you can't follow through. I know I have problems, you asked and I want to be truthful, but I don't expect you to meet my kinks. I know they could be deadly. For me, that is half the thrill." He never looked up, his fists never relaxed, his whole body was stiff.

Flug shook his head "No! I know you care and-and I could never hurt or push you…" Flug frowned when Sans discussed promises sitting up and giving the back of Sans's skull a glare "Don't promise anything if I can't follow through?! Does that apply to sex too? You going to rape me if I decide I want to stop halfway? Sans I'm trying to work with you here. If you aren't willing to meet half way maybe we should discuss our relationship and some boundaries."

"I won't rape you. Never, but I can't guarantee you wouldn't end up hurt if you gave me the go ahead without knowing what it entailed. I want to protect you, even if that means from myself. Flug, you don't know how much it scares me, what I want to do to you." Before Sans knew what he was doing, he had punched the tile wall of the shower, cracking his knuckles and shattering the tile. "I will accept any boundary you feel necessary." The hot magic that had been sitting in the corners of his sockets finally spilled over, leaving blue tracks over his face.

Flug jumped at Sans's punch. Rolling his eyes he slipped out of the bath wrapping his arms around Sans "Love, that was such an entitled man speech…" Fuckin punched a wall like a man child too. "I love you. Let's try it once and see from there. If we both don't like it then that's that. If it's just me I'll see how we can work a bit in every now and then. Okay?" Flug nuzzled his cheek rubbing the tears away with his thumb.

Sans flinched when Flug wrapped around him. "I don't mean to sound entitled… or be a man-child. I'm just afraid of myself I guess. Are you sure you want to trust me after all that? And after my Heat? How can you be so good to me?"

A pounding echoed through the bathroom. "SANS, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP IN THE BATH AGAIN!" Papyrus yelled through the door. "AND NO SHENANIGANS IN THE SHOWER EITHER. IT IS VERY DANGEROUS."

Flug laughed loudly "We are just getting out Papyrus! No worries we won't be having any shenanigans in here." Flug smiled to Sans leaning down and whispering "Come on love before you piss me off with all these stupid redundant questions."

Unable to stop his tears and not wanting to piss his mate off, feeling waves of irritation through the bond, Sans sealed his mouth shut and teleported to his room alone. He quickly grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, throwing them on and slipping on his slippers. He blipped to Flug's room back in Black Hat's mansion and grabbed a change of clothes for Flug, barely looking at them before teleporting back into the hall behind Papyrus. "Excuse me bro." Sans kept his head down so Papyrus wouldn't see his face.

Papyrus turned and grumbled something, stomping back down the hall and downstairs, not looking at his brother.

Flug huffed drying off. Sans just ported off. How can he still think I wouldn't trust him? He still has to ask how I could love him! What am I doing wrong? I thought letting us try out the pain would make him more happy, but nothing but self doubt! Fuck, what am I doing wrong?!

Sans stood outside the door listening to Flug's thoughts run wild. Taking a breath he unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "Fl-Flug, do you mind if I go for a walk? I...I want to try and clear my head and your thoughts are really loud for me." Realizing that may not be the best thing to say, he quickly raised his hands in defense. "Not that hearing your thoughts is a bad thing. I just... need a bit of silence." He quickly realized everything he said only dug him a deeper hole. "Uh, I got you some clothes."

Flug blushed "Fuck you could hear that! Uh, thanks, yeah sorry, go ahead, I'll try to be quiet." Flug took the clothes changing into them. He could understand needing some space to think. He just needed to make sure he wasn't thinking through their bond.

"You're fine, I think I'm gonna hit another state or something. Once there is distance I won't hear your thoughts anymore, so you can think all you need. I'll shoot you a text when I'm gonna come back." With that, Sans disappeared, the faint scent of the ocean the only sign that he had been there and it was gone moments later as well.

Flug sighed giving a small "Bye love you," to the empty room.

Staggering when he landed on a branch as large as most trees he was used to seeing, Sans collapsed and finally let his tears fall unhindered. Why had he ever opened his mouth? He should have just said he had a small bondage kink or something. All the rest of that should have stayed buried. Not caring who heard, he screamed himself hoarse. Nothing worked. He was terrible. What kind of mate or lover wanted to hurt their partner other than the worst ones that shouldn't be alive? What kind of mate was he? Did he actually want to abuse Flug? Did he want to die so bad that he'd kill his mate to accomplish it?

His mind was tearing itself in two, half of him wanting to protect, coddle, and keep safe his mate. The other half, the darker side that he always tried to suppress, wanted blood to coat his teeth and magic. To see the fear and adoration in Flug's eyes as he laid beneath him and at his mercy. He thought he had killed that part of him shortly after Paps had been born, back when his dad had murdered his mother supposedly in the name of love. Back when he had shoved his father into the void and erased any memory of their parents from the universe's memory. Why did it have to resurface now?

Flug sighed opening the bathroom door and walking to the living room. He hoped Sans was okay. Maybe he should have reacted differentially. He thought he did a good job in offering to try it. Maybe he should have just agreed to it. "Papyrus? You still here?"

"HUMAN? I AM IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW. PLEASE COME IN." Papyrus was currently taking note of what spices they had and making sure they were organized according to what was used in which application and how frequently.

Flug walked in rubbing his arm. "Papyrus… Could I have a hug? Sorry that's probably weird, nevermind." Flug shook his head walking to sit down at the table.

"WHY WOULD IT BE WEIRD TO WANT A HUG FROM MY MAGNIFICENT SELF?" Papyrus looked over at Flug as he sat down. "HAS MY BROTHER DONE SOMETHING HUMAN? OTHER THAN FORGET TO LOCK HIS DOOR." a flash of orange crept up the sides of his skull even as he glanced toward the stairs, seeing no sign of Sans and Flug's less than beaming smile after their 'activities'.

Flug shrugged "I wouldn't say he's done something. We were having a talk about some things and I guess I didn't react appropriately for him. I think I've upset him and maybe he regrets bringing up the talk."

"AND HE RAN OFF? TYPICAL. HE IS SUCH A LAZY BONES. DO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DISCUSSING?" Papyrus asked.

Flug shook his head "Probably not. And he didn't run away. It's okay to have some time alone to think."

"EVEN IF THAT MEANS LEAVING YOU LIKE THIS?" Papyrus was still trying to figure out where he stood and puzzling over the question he had asked Flug a while ago. 'What is love?' and he wasn't sure, but this all seemed contrary to what he had heard as typical love.

Flug smiled "Yeah, even if I'm like this. Because relationships come with give and take, compromise, and sometimes the need for space."

"THAT IS VERY INTERESTING HUMAN. DOES MY BROTHER FOLLOW THAT IDEA AS WELL? I WOULD HATE TO FIND OUT THAT HE IS BEING ONE SIDED AGAIN." Papyrus had by now turned around and was leaning back against the counter to talk to Flug properly.

Flug smiled glad that Papyrus was interested in his side. "Yes, I've brought it up."

"WELL THAT IS GOOD. HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN GOOD AT TAKING CARE OF OTHERS BEFORE HIMSELF. WHEN I WAS VERY YOUNG HE WAS VERY SELFISH FOR A BIT, BUT THEN THINGS CHANGED AND HE SUDDENLY BECAME VERY SELFLESS. SINCE THEN HE NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR HIMSELF. WHATEVER HAS CAUSED HIM TO NEED TIME ALONE, I AM SURE IT WILL BENEFIT YOU IN THE LONG RUN." Papyrus nodded to himself.

Flug frowned looking at his hands "Hey Papyrus, can I ask you some things about Sans? Things that stay between us?"

Confused, he asked, "BETWEEN US? THERE ARE THINGS YOU WISH TO HIDE FROM HIM EVEN THOUGH HE IS YOUR MATE?" He gave Flug a quizzical look.

Flug nodded "I'll discuss it with him depending on what information you give me. Will you answer my questions truthfully and not bring it up to Sans?"

Uncertain about what questions he might be faced with but hoping to help his brother get better Papyrus slowly nodded. "I WOULD NEVER LIE, BUT IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I FEEL SANS SHOULD TELL YOU HIMSELF, I WILL NOT TELL YOU IN HIS PLACE. WILL THAT SUFFICE?"

Flug nodded "Thank you. Papyrus… Has Sans ever done self harm? Has he ever hurt you or people around him purposely or on accident?"

Papyrus's eyelights disappeared for a moment before returning as he glanced away. "I DO NOT KNOW FOR CERTAIN ABOUT HURTING HIMSELF. HE HAS HAD UNEXPLAINED INJURIES IN THE PAST. ONES THAT DID NOT MATCH UP WITH HIS STORIES. I ALWAYS ASSUMED THAT HE WAS JUST TRYING TO DISGUISE THE FACT HE WAS DOING MORE THAN HE SHOULD." Twiddling his fingers and studying the floor, he continued. "AS FOR OTHERS, I HAVE NEVER KNOWN HIM TO LASH OUT WITHOUT REASON. EVEN WHEN HE DID LASH OUT, ON EXTREMELY RARE OCCASIONS, HE ALWAYS HAD A VERY GOOD REASON SUCH AS TO PROTECT ANOTHER. WHY ARE YOU ASKING THIS? HAS HE HURT HIMSELF RECENTLY?"

Flug shook his head "Not that I know of. Just with something he said I was concerned about. Thank you Papyrus. I know that must have been tough for you."

"NOT AT ALL. DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER QUESTIONS FOR ME HUMAN?" Papyrus asked.

Flug shook his head "Not unless you know of any sexual abuse in your family, but I highly doubt that."

"ALL I KNOW IS MY FATHER AND MOTHER WERE GREAT SCIENTISTS THAT CREATED THE CORE, BUT BEYOND THAT, NOBODY APPEARS TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM. SANS WON'T TALK ABOUT THEM BEYOND THAT EITHER. IT MAKES NO SENSE SINCE WE HAVE BEEN DOWN HERE FOR FOUR HUNDRED YEARS AND EVERYBODY KNOWS EVERYBODY, BUT THERE IT IS." He shrugged. "YOU WILL HAVE TO ASK MY BROTHER FOR INFORMATION ON OUR PARENTS, BUT DO NOT EXPECT AN ANSWER FROM HIM."

Flug nodded "Thank you anyway. Um Papyrus do you have any questions for me? Anything you want to talk about without Sans?"

Biting his teeth, Papyrus thought. There was so much going through his skull. "HONESTLY THERE IS NOTHING THAT I AM NOT ABLE TO DISCUSS WITH MY BROTHER PRESENT. I HAVE NEVER HIDDEN ANYTHING FROM HIM. HE RAISED ME AND FOR OUR SAFETY, I ALWAYS TOLD HIM EVERYTHING." He thought some more. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT SANS WOULD HURT HIMSELF HUMAN?" That was what had him most worried right now.

Flug bit his lip. "I'm not sure. He seems to lean to liking pain in a romantic setting. I'm not sure if that comes from something else though."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus left his paper on the counter and sat across from Flug. It seemed the human needed to talk and he was more than willing to listen.

Flug frowned "Promise you won't tell Sans I told you?"

"SO LONG AS IT WILL NOT CAUSE HIM HARM, I SHALL KEEP YOUR WORDS TO MYSELF." Papyrus confirmed.

Flug fidgeted pausing a long time before confessing "... He wants to hurt me… He wants to cause me pain while we, well you know. Which I'm okay with, but he said he doesn't want to just do pain play… he really wants to hurt me. It worries me. The question of does it stem from something, or the danger of it going too far… I'm scared… for him and me."

"FORGIVE ME HUMAN. I DO NOT KNOW VERY MUCH ABOUT THINGS OF THIS NATURE, BUT ARE YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO NOT FEEL PAIN WHILE TOGETHER? ALSO, WHY WOULD HE WANT TO HURT YOU? ANYTHING HE DOES TO YOU WILL INDIRECTLY AFFECT HIMSELF. ALSO, WHAT IS PAIN PLAY? I HAVE AN IDEA FROM WHAT YOU ARE SAYING, BUT I WISH TO BE CLEAR ON THE SUBJECT." Papyrus sat back his chair watching Flug curiously. The human was always very open with him in a way that nobody in the underground dared try to be with Sans always watching over him.

Flug gave a wet laugh rubbing at his eyes "Yeah, you're right. Normally relationships steer clear of anything pain related. Pain play however, adds a bit of fear and thrill to your activity. Couples can do it in different ways with knifes, bites, um choking. Those are a few I know and um have experience with. Normally you set up a scene and have a word to tell if it's gotten too much and there is normally an after session of cuddling and comfort… but the way Sans talks, he wants to go past that. With what you just told me I'm worried he wants to do this to hurt himself."

Bone brows furrowed, Papyrus tried to comprehend the idea of pain for pleasure or willingly accepting or hurting the one you loved. It was such a foreign idea. Even more so than homophilia*. "I WON'T SAY THAT I UNDERSTAND WHY SUCH AN IDEA HAS EVER CROSSED ANYBODY'S MIND, BUT I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING." He was silent for several moments as he thought about what he knew of his brother and nothing seemed to line up. His lazy brother who was sort of secretly powerful wanted to hurt the only person he had ever bonded with?

*loving a human

Flug smiled "It is a bit weird and complicated. It's good to be able to talk to someone about this. Thank you Papyrus."

"I CAN TELL YOU THAT HE DOES NOT WISH TO DUST RIGHT NOW, IF THAT IS ANY CONSOLATION. I WOULD STILL RECOMMEND TALKING WITH HIM ABOUT YOUR FEARS AND RESERVATIONS THOUGH. PERHAPS MAKE SURE YOU KEEP A HOLD ON HIM SO HE CAN NOT RUN AWAY FROM THE CONVERSATION." Papyrus nodded, confident he had given the best advice he could, but more worried than ever about his elder brother.

Flug smiled "Okay, thanks Papyrus. I'll try to do that when he gets back."

"GOOD. NOW HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP PREPARE A GRAND DINNER WITH ME?" Papyrus asked as he stood up, waving to the kitchen.

Having screamed himself hoarse and blown a lot of magic with his blasters in the sky, Sans was completely exhausted. He had yet to sleep since his last bout of the Heat and was running on empty. As he lay on the bough of the huge tree he had put himself in looking up at the stars, his mind calmed down and he was able to start looking at the situation a bit better. He recognised more than ever how much he had messed up by spilling his deepest desires and flinched at how he had handled the whole situation. What a mess, and now Flug was probably going to worry about him and be fearful of sex. But the kid had offered to let him get rough if they started slow and worked up to it, so he was open to the idea. He started weighing his pros and cons of the whole situation and was relieved when he was able to count more positive points. That didn't happen often.

Flug smiled standing "I would love to."

* * *

Flug sighed bidding Papyrus goodnight and creeping into Sans's room. Sitting on the bed, Flug sighed, flopping over and covering his eyes with his arm. "What are we going to do?"

The scent of salt, sand, and fresh air wafted through the room followed by silence. After a few seconds it was broken by a barely audible hoarse voice. "I have an idea of what I have to do." Sans was standing on the other side of his room, only visible from the pale glow of his soul shining dimly under his shirt.

Flug jolted falling off the bed with a shout. Clutching his chest he peeked over the bed "Fuck Sans, don't do that to me. You scared me to death."

"You look pretty alive to me, heh." He shuffled his feet where he was standing.

Flug shook his head rolling his eyes as he climbed up onto the bed. "Ha ha, very funny. Hey, you want to join me or are you wanting the bed to yourself tonight? I don't mind taking the couch if you feel like you still need your space." Flug made sure to give him a gentle smile and send calming and understanding feelings through their bond.

Sans flinched. He didn't deserve Flug's understanding after his actions, but did his best to hide it, not sure how much of his self-loathing leaked through the bond before he managed to hide it. "I'll join you, but I want to say something important first, if you wouldn't mind listening?" He didn't meet Flug's eyes, ashamed of himself.

Flug winced softly at the self-loathing through their bond, nodded "Of course, love."

Nodding, Sans shifted a few times in place. His head was suddenly empty. The past few hours of rehearsing his apology to make sure he got everything just disappeared.

At Sans's long pause Flug offered. "Take your time, love."

Tears built and overflowed from Sans's sockets and he hit his knees. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never wanted to scare you. I never wanted to make you afraid of me or what I might do. I'm sorry I ran away when I should have stayed and talked. I-I'm so sorry Flug. I'm sorry." He wept openly, unable to hold back anymore. His Soul was wide open and all he could do was cry.

Flug cooed kneeling next to him and pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, love. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and make you feel this way."

"I never want to feel that kind of fear from you again." Sans cried into Flug, curling into him seeking any comfort he could find. "I swear, I won't ever be like him. I'll protect you. I love you and I am so so sorry. I won't ever hurt you. I-I…" His words caught as he tried to promise he wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't know if he could.

Flug hugged him tight ready to comfort Sans before getting stuck on one of Sans's rambles. "Like who?"

"No, never. I swear. I won't. I can't. He doesn't exist anymore. NO!" NO! Get out of my head! You don't exist anymore. I won't hurt anyone else. I can't let him have Paps! Sans began hyperventilating and shaking, eyes wide.

Flug stopped holding Sans pulling back concerned, wincing at Sans mental shouting. "Sans? Sans! Breathe, love. You are safe. No one has Papyrus. Sans listen to me. Love it's me, Flug." Flug was fearful of touching Sans in case of making the reaction worse. You're safe, love.

"P-Paps is safe? But dad wants him. He won't ever be safe. That bastard wants my baby bro and I won't let him have my brother. He doesn't want you too, does he?" Sans ranted, slightly delirious.

Flug shook his head "No, he's not getting any of us. We are safe, love."

Sans nodded, trying to breathe, hiccuping often. "Safe. Sorry and safe. Safe and sorry. My family is safe. They will be safe." His words trailed off and then he passed out, collapsing into Flug's chest. He was emotionally, magically, and physically drained to the point he was barely held together.

Flug frowned biting his lip worried about Sans's reaction. His father was something he might need to research more into. Flug gently lifted Sans into his arms setting him onto the bed before striping him down to just his shirt and boxers. Covering him up Flug slid in next to Sans curling up and spooning the small skeleton. "You are safe with me love I'll watch over you."


	8. Discovering Gaster

A few weeks later Flug had gathered more research on Sans's mysterious father. He had to hide his findings from Sans, which wasn't an easy feat with the skeleton in his head. He didn't want Sans to react in such a strong negative way he had when his father was first brought up during Sans's breakdown. He had went to Black Hat for more information on the man from the void, but he wasn't given much information besides that he was a cocky asshole. So, Flug took it into his own hands. He had to talk to Sans requesting, more on the lines demanding, to stay in his old room for a few nights. He was doing it for '5.0.5's sake' since he only saw the bear during work hours these days. Promising that he would be safe, Flug was finally alone in his room with his new, well new to him, phone his old phone's number dialed in and ready to call. Grabbing his notepad Flug hit call.

S.F. Gaster (A/N to the readers: We're gonna call him S.F. for now) had been pawing through the random rubbish that had found its way into the void recently. He was so bored. That person who had called nearly a month ago had been entertaining, but he doubted he would hear anything else interesting so he had tossed the device. Hearing it go off though surprised him and once he located it amongst all the mess, he barely had time to answer it before it hit voicemail. "Who do I have the honor of speaking to this time? I hope you'll be more fun that that last toy, though he was soooo amusing." He erupted into giggles.

Flug blinked surprised "Um hello? I-I'm Flug um, who are you?"

"Oh Oh OH! Yes, Flug! You were the twat that the last guy couldn't stop jawing about! Tell me, he said you were a scientist. Just what kind of scientist works for somebody that stupid! Eh, eh eh?" More giggles. S.F. rolled around in his nothingness, nearly dispersing before recolesing.

Flug couldn't help the small chuckle at the insults. "Well, Black Hat can be very one topic oriented. Um, could you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

"Wha? Boring old me? Of course I could. Whatcha wanna know? I got all the time in the universe after all, now that I've been kicked out of not only time and space, but the little group that lives beyond it all as well. Ask me anything, but don't expect all your answers to be true. That wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Hahahaha!" S.F.'s voice squeaked and popped through the speaker.

Flug grinned perfect "Why did you get kicked out? You live beyond time and space how?"

"Eh, how'd I get the boot? Oh that was just a bunch of bull. The guys didn't like my joke when I got them drunk and took Blindy for some fun tests in the lab. Who knew that applying a Soul directly to elements then blowing it up might break it? Huh? I certainly didn't, so I wanted to check and see. I mean, there is nothing else to do here! As for the time and space, well, if there is nothing, then nothing becomes everything and everything that exists in the all is gone, that erases the everything, so nothing is everything and time and space exist in the all with everything. I'm beyond it, ya get me!" giggles distorted then resolidified. "Oh, you are certainly more interesting to talk to, but not as much fun. So, what makes you want to call out to little old me, huh?"

Flug jotted down the information quickly. "Well I'm looking for someone that may be in that group. A father to Sans."

"Hmph. That two-faced, backstabbing, hypocrite? Yeah, he's in the group. Whatdya want him for?" S.F. got sullenly suddenly, his pout audible in his voice.

Flug grinned "You know him! Good-good, I need to know everything you know about him. You have any dirt on him? Anything you got will work."

"You want dirt? Kid I could go for years with the dirt that guy has. He used to run with the best of us! Before the war, oh man, we had so many test subjects at our disposal and he took every advantage of that. Millions killed in the name of science, all without a trace. Then we got locked in that infernal pit and our subject count was severely reduced and our studies restricted. That didn't stop him though. He even used his own wife and son in his projects! The bastard was brilliant! I tried to use my brothers, but to use your own mate? He had a set, I tell ya. If he hadn't let his brat run loose, he'd probably have been able to use that other one he got out of his wife before Dusting her. Now a days though, he's such a stick in the mud. So! Any specific dirt kid, or just that tidbit juicy enough for ya?" He was humming to himself, honestly pretty content at the moment. He was having a decent conversation with someone and got to gossip. It was fun.

Flug frowned writing quickly "Yes, could you tell me more about these experiments that he did on his wife and kid."

"Ya sure ya wanna hear? Heh, sure you do. Who wouldn't after all? I mean, he pushed the limits and found the extent that he could go, then went beyond. He was the best of us! He would inject his serums and experimental genetic tests into Melinda's marrow stream. He would break the kid's bones to see how fast he regenerated and if his magic would pick up the slack. Heck, he melted his wife's hand just to see how much heat their body could handle. We never could have figured that out on a human subject! His son took so many experiments as well. So much Soul power was injected into that boy. His Soul was shattered and remade so many times just to see how strong it could get and how long it could last. The best one had to be when he forcibly separated their Souls from them and then took the Souls with him, just to see how far he could get and how long he could keep them away from the people they belonged to. In the end that is what broke Melinda. The kid barely survived that one. After that, all the genetic testing fell on him as his brother was too young yet and didn't have the magic or immunity to survive yet. They were due to start testing on him in another two weeks when the elder brat managed to get the drop on W.D. Landed his sorry ass right here in the void. He was one of the last of us to fall. That good enough for you? I'm getting bored." He sighed, a long whistling sound.

Flug felt tears drip down off his chin. Taking a deep break and blinking out of his horrified daze. Looking to his notebook Flug stared at the large ink blots growing from his shattered ink pen. Clearing his throat to not let his voice shake. "That's fine, thanks… Goodbye."

"Buh bye. Call again if ya want some juicy details of what I have done, yeah? I put that guy to shame, heh heh." The line dropped seconds later as S.F. hung up.

Flug let his hand drop to the bed beside him. Hiccuping Flug let his sobs flow freely. Who would do that to their kid?! Their mate at that! Flug shook crying for the pain and horror Sans had to experience. My poor Sans. How, how could this man ever do something so horrible. Even Flug didn't hurt the people he cared for, not even for science. NEVER! He wouldn't ever dare to hurt Sans, Papyrus, or even Sugar Plum and Razzy. How could he?!

Back in the Underground, Sans groaned in his sleep, rolling over and clutching a pillow, tears running down his skull as he slept fitfully.

Flug sniffled hiding his notebook and curling into his pillow wanting nothing more than to hold Sans close. My poor love, so tortured.

Sans shook, but still slept. He was curled up as small as he could as if trying to hide from the ghosts of his past.

Flug sighed clinging to his pillow before standing. He couldn't get images of a mystery skeleton hurting Sans out of his head. Might as well work. Flug walked to the lab working on the order of devices.

Gasping awake, Sans bolted upright and barely bit back a scream of terrified anguish. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Looking around his room, all looked normal, he could hear his brother next door snoring. Then he felt the horrified despair from Flug and almost went to him. It was only their argument earlier from when he had tried to get Flug to stay with him or at least let him stay at the mansion again that kept him in his own house. Flug wanted a night by himself. It hurt to stay away, but he would do as Flug had asked and not return to work until morning when he was due in. For now he went and grabbed a shower to clean off his excess magic and see if he could calm himself down. Reminiscent memories of his father flickered through his mind, but he tried to push them down.

Since they had spoken of kinks, he had made sure to avoid speaking of his desires and had tried to avoid putting Flug in any compromising position, at work or in bed, to everyone's distaste. Half the time he forced himself to turn down sex, even if he wanted it. He still felt horrible about asking Flug for those things, especially considering what his own past held and the turn Flug's thoughts had taken immediately after.

Flug worked watching the clock most of the night. He wished Sans was here. What would he say to the small skeleton? Stars he just wanted to hold and protect him from the world. He knew Sans could handle himself, but now knowing of the abuse and horror Sans has went through… I just want to take care of him.

Blinking through the cascade of water washing over his skull, Sans shook his head. There was no way Flug was thinking of him now. The kid should be asleep. Knocking the side of his head and whispering "Idiot" to himself, he finished his shower. The thought had been so quiet he barely heard it, so he brushed it off. Flug was always saying things like that anyway. It was nothing new. It was part of what made him cute.

Flug felt his head droop before shooting up again. "Fuck I'm tired. I should go back to bed…" But I don't really want to be alone… Flug shook his head rubbing his eyes. Sans was asleep, he needs to make sure his thoughts are quiet. Sighing Flug slumped against the table eyes slowly dropping closed. A few more hours until I see Sans.

"Okay, that is three times." Sans said to himself as he stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off and grabbing his shorts. You awake hun? He purposefully projected his thoughts. He was good at guarding them, just like any monster, but humans were not so great at it most of the time he had come to realize.

Flug jolt, Sans! Love? Are you okay?

Fine. Just concerned that you are up at such a late hour. Shouldn't you be asleep? He paused before realized maybe that wasn't the right thing to say and quickly backtracking. Not that you have to, just figured you would have been by now.

Flug chuckled resting his head against the table. I should be, but I can't. What about you, love?

Probably bad dreams is all. I'm just a tad restless. I miss having you beside me, but I'll let you have your space as you asked. He leaned back against his door, shielding his emotions so Flug wouldn't be bothered by his strong longing to have him back home. He so wanted to go retrieve his mate, but he wouldn't. Flug had told him no and he had to respect that.

Flug bit his lip. Actually. He shouldn't, but damn he wanted his skeleton close. Could you come get me?

Less than a second later Sans had his arm linked through Flug's own as he stood in nothing but shorts and damp bones beside him. "Ready?" He had gotten better about asking before teleporting as well.

Flug sighed turning and burrowing his face into Sans's neck. "Yes, take me home…"

A brush of ocean breeze later they were in the warm, dark closeness of Sans's room. "We are home. Please rest now. We have a lot of work tomorrow. Your latest creation hit the market hard and everyone loves it."

Flug nodded with a chuckle he closed his eyes, still nuzzled close and not letting go of Sans. "Yeah… I love you."

"W-would you tell me what scared...no, not scared. What you found that got under your skin so much back there? You don't have to, I'm just worried for you is all." Sans rubbed Flug's back soothingly.

Flug frowned. "I don't think I can… I don't want to upset you."

Unsure what he meant, Sans pushed it away. "I won't make you talk about it. I just want you to know I'm here for you hun." He gave Flug a firm hug, breathing in his scent.

Flug sniffled trying not to start crying again. Fuck he's too good to me. Flug clung to Sans. "I'm here for you too. I'm here always."

"Here for each other." Sans started to hum a tune. It faded in and out but resembled nothing else, sounding completely original. It vibrated his entire chest as he held Flug close and swore to himself to do anything he could to protect this man from whatever horrors haunted him, even if he didn't know what they were.

Flug blinked lazily shifting to get comfortable. Such a nice sound. Flug sighed falling asleep against Sans's chest.

* * *

Come morning, Sans woke up first for once and nearly snuggled back down into Flug's hold before he remembered the nightmare that woke him up.

He had been in his containment unit and his mother was in the one across from him. They had both been choking, both almost Dusting, then she gave him the last of her magic. She had been a boss monster, so had his father. Because of that he was powerful. His brother should have been too, but his mother was so weak from the experiments and they hadn't stopped during the pregnancy, so Papyrus ended up only being slightly stronger than the average monster in the Underground. When she transferred the last of her magic to him, he watched her turn to Dust, but it was just enough to keep him together. Wing Dings returned shortly after she Dusted, releasing Sans's Soul back to him and grumbling about how weak Melinda had been and how she had messed up his experiment. It had ended when he had turned to Sans with a smile asking, "How far do you think your brother's Soul could go? I will have to test him too you know. I have such strong test subjects. Only thing she was good for, really." before walking back into his computer lab. The shackles on Sans had released seconds later. His dad was finished with him for now.

He didn't want to go back to sleep remembering that, so he got up, careful to not disturb Flug and made his way downstairs where Papyrus was making crepes and pulled a seat, resting his skull on the table.

Flug woke up slowly when he realized his bed wasn't moving or a nearby Soul wasn't giving a soothing hum. Blinking into the sheets Flug jolted, sitting up and frantically looking around the room. The only thought was on what the void man said and how Sans was terrified of his father coming and getting him or Papyrus. SHIT SANS?! Where's Sans?! SANS! NO No nonononononononononono not Sans! Please not Sans!

Sitting bolt upright, Sans's eyelights blew up huge. Flug! He teleported upstairs onto his bed. "Kid, relax, I'm here. Are you okay? Flug, talk to me!"

When his eyes landed on the skeleton in front of him he gave a choked sob pulling him close and clinging to him "SANS! I was so scared. Fuck I was so scared I lost you." Thank goodness he's safe.

"Why? Flug, tell me what is wrong, please~" Sans pulled him close, nearly crying himself as Flug's fear washed over him. "What the fuck happened?"

Flug hiccuped starting a mantra "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have and-and I did. I'm so so sorry."

Sans went still, confused. "What...what did you do? Flug, I won't be upset. What happened?" Sans rubbed circles into Flug's back hoping to help calm him down.

Flug shook his head sniffling. He couldn't tell Sans what he'd done. Sans would hate him if he found out. If he told of all the digging he did without asking for permission or even talking to Sans about it. No, Sans would hate him for sure. Flug shook his head "I can't. I'm so sorry I can't."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to hun. But can you tell me why you are so scared? Please? Love, I want to help you." What has he done? Sans wondered to himself.

I'm scared for you, went through his mind before he could stop it from their bond. Flug looked down in shame "I'm sorry Sans…"

"You don't need to be. I can handle it love. I don't know what it is, but we will be safe. I promise." Sans was trying to do his best to assure Flug.

Flug frown his head lifting up in a mix of anger and sadness at that bastard that hurt his love. "You shouldn't have to! You shouldn't have to grow up so fast! You shouldn't have to-" Flug cut himself off before he worked himself up or ultimately upset Sans.

"What do you mean? I was grown up years ago. Flug, hun, you aren't making any sense." Sans pulled back confused.

Flug scrubbed his eyes turning away "Fuck your age! You're all Papyrus has and-and I know raising 5.0.5 wasn't easy and-and this damn mountain. Fuck this mountain! I hate it! I hate it so much! It hurt you so much... I'm sorry Sans."

"Are you sure you didn't hit my alcohol last night hun? You aren't making sense." Sans was starting to worry for Flug's mind.

Flug gripped his hair yanking on it "I'm perfectly sane unlike that bastard I talked to yesterday… shit." Flug rubbed down his face readying for questions.

Dragging a hand down his face, Sans released a gusty sigh. "You aren't making sense hun. How about we go have breakfast and you can calm down. If you want to talk about it later, we can. Okay? I won't force you to do or say anything."

Flug was surprised Sans was dropping his slip up so easily. He's just letting me go… Flug sighed giving Sans a gentle smile and nodding "Breakfast sounds nice."

Sighing again and looking away, Sans nodded. "Yeah, let's get you dressed, okay?" He missed when Flug didn't hide from him, but he figured it would happen sooner or later. The kid had always been flighty.

Flug chuckled looking down at his airplane pajamas "What am I not appropriate?"

"Of course you are. You just usually like to get dressed first. You don't have to." Sans shrugged.

Flug nodded getting dressed. "Feels like home here. Might need some lazy days soon, where we just hang out in pajamas."

"Lazy days should be everyday in my opinion." Sans scoffed. He tried to hide his worry and just sat on the bed watching Flug move around.

Flug laughed turning and pulling Sans into a slow kiss. Flug pulled back just barely "I love you."

Trying and failing to hide his sadness, Sans smiled, replying "I love you too Flug. Let's go get breakfast." He slipped off the bed, catching Flug's hand and lead the way out of the room.

Flug smiled clutching Sans's hand, following him. He was glad that his lover had collected him last night.

"When I was downstairs before, it looked like Paps was making crepes for us. That okay with you?" Sans looked back over his shoulder, trying to lighten the darkness pressing in on his mind with idle chat. His mate never woke up screaming for him. This had to be either one nasty nightmare, or whatever the reason behind his close-mindedness recently was, it concerned them both and he was hiding it.

Flug smiled "That sounds lovely. I wish he would let me cook for him sometime. I feel like I'm bumming off of you both."

"I'm sure he'd let you help anytime you ask. He likes cooking for others and doesn't get to much anymore, other than for me. Also, you ain't bumming. This is as much your home as ours. What is ours is yours." It feels good to say that. Sans finally smiled a little as they walked into the kitchen to find seats at the table.

Flug smiled kissing Sans's skull "I love you. I like being here too."

"I'm glad. I would prefer you stay here overnights, but I won't keep you. Now if you start waking up like that more often, I will make you stay home overnights. First time I leave you in that mansion alone and this happens." Sans shook his head as he grabbed a few crepes and dragged them over to his plate, coating them in ketchup and rolling them up.

Flug gave a small gag watching him. Thanking Papyrus for the meal while he added fresh fruits to his own crepes. "Well, I hope that isn't a regular occurrence. I don't like waking up like that, but it's not Black Hat's fault."

"Didn't think it was." Sans gave his crepe a calculating look, as if it could be the culprit for Flug's unease, before stuffing his face.

Papyrus looked between them. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? YOU BOTH SEEM VERY TENSE THIS MORNING.."

Flug sighed "I just got a little upset when I woke up and I couldn't find Sans… it's nothing big."

Sans snorted, but covered it up by pretending to cough. At Papyrus's look of concern he waved him off saying "Magic didn't catch it all." and wiped a smear of ketchup from his nasal cavity.

Flug huffed eating his crepes "It's not. I'm fine. I was just startled."

It's one thing to hide shit from me Flug. Don't lie to my face please. I'd like to think we are better off than that. I have been trying. "I didn't say anything." Sans shrugged and took another bite of his crepe as if nothing was wrong. Under the table though he gripped his knee to keep from lashing out in some way. He would not try to control Flug. He wasn't going to be abusive like his father.

Flug's face dropped, "I'm sorry… Papyrus could I talk to you, alone?"

Slumping, Sans teleported away to the lab. They had work to do anyway. Flug could text him when he wanted picked up to come in. He couldn't do anything right, could he?

Seeing how his brother had shattered seconds before disappearing, Papyrus frowned, but there was nothing for it now. "GO AHEAD HUMAN. WHAT IS IT?"

Flug slumped tears forming "I messed up. I messed up bad. I-I was digging and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I should have left it alone, but when you couldn't answer my questions I called and-and I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

Lifting bone brows in confusion, Papyrus leaned back in his chair. "Why are you apologizing to me? You haven't done anything that I know of, other than make my brother worry, but he does that enough on his own anyway."

Flug bit his lip. "You remember our talk a few weeks back? I learned why Sans is interested in hurting me while we are having romance… I shouldn't have. I should have stopped, but I didn't."

"OH, AND FINDING OUT THE REASON WAS A BAD THING TO DO? DID YOU ASK HIM OR SOMETHING?" Papyrus couldn't stop the orange blush that crept up the sides of his skull. This human always looked to him for sexual advice concerning his brother. It was kind of creepy and he didn't have any sexual experience to speak of. He wasn't old enough for that sort of stuff yet, even if he understood it well enough.

Flug shook his head "No-no I should have… it was…" Flug frowned could he trust Papyrus to know this. Could he tell him about something Sans was keeping hidden from him. "I don't know if I can tell you what I found. Sans, he should be the one."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SEND HIM AWAY? HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY CONFUSING THIS MORNING. ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE NOT SICK?" Papyrus moved to place his hand over Flug's brow.

Flug sighed leaning into Papyrus's hand "What I found out was horrible. My poor Sans. My poor love. Oh it was horrible Papyrus."

Rolling his eyelights at Flug bemoaning Sans, he held back a fake gag. It was funny when Mettaton acted like this on TV, in person, it was rather sickening, especially when concerning his brother. "WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD DISCUSS IT WITH SANS THEN IF IT IS SO BAD." He suggested. The human didn't feel too warm, so Papyrus deducted that he likely wasn't sick, plus he had eaten so nothing wrong there either.

Flug shook his head. "If Sans finds out I looked into your father he'll hate me. I should have never done it. If he finds out that I-I know what happened when he's trying so hard to forget."

"OUR FATHER? THE ROYAL SCIENTIST THAT SAVED THE UNDERGROUND WHEN WE FIRST GOT LOCKED DOWN HERE? WHY WOULDN'T SANS WANT YOU TO KNOW ABOUT HIM? HE WAS A HERO WHO LOST HIS LIFE IN AN ACCIDENT IN THE CORE. SAME AS MOM. THEY WERE GREAT ENGINEERS AND VERY SMART AND POWERFUL AND LOVED US VERY MUCH. WHY WOULD HE NOT WANT YOU TO KNOW ABOUT THEM?" Papyrus was extremely confused. His parents were heroes of the early Underground. Almost everybody knew of them, or at least of his father. Even if nobody actually remembered what they looked like or where they may have lived.

Flug shook his head tears flowing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Papyrus."

Papyrus nodded. "I WISH I COULD HAVE MET THEM TOO. SANS SAYS THEY WERE AMAZING."

Flug shook his head slamming his hands against the table "HE WAS A MONSTER!"

Papyrus jumped and took a few steps back, summoning a blue bone in front of him. For the first time since meeting this human, he was afraid. "PLEASE CALM DOWN." He looked around and realized just how alone he really was in the Underground now as well, and with an angry human no less.

Flug nodded rubbing the tears from his cheeks "Sorry… Sorry. I didn't mean to shout… just Papyrus, he was not a good man…"

Slowly lowering the bone, Papyrus looked confused. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HE SAVED THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND WHEN HE CREATED THE CORE…"

Flug frown "He might have saved the Underground but his morals were horrible. He was a monster. He experimented on people and monsters, Papyrus. He killed people."

"YES, BUT THAT WAS DURING AND BEFORE THE WAR. AND OF COURSE HE WAS A MONSTER. ALL OF US UNDERGROUND ARE. HUMAN, YOU ARE CONFUSING ME." Papyrus released his magic entirely for now, but remained tense. "ARE YOU SURE YOU DO NOT WANT SANS HERE FOR THIS?"

Flug sighed scrubbing his face "Your father was a monster, a-a horrible man Underground too. He-he fuckin' tortured your mother and brother! He tortured and experimented on them until he killed your mother and threatened to start on you! SANS HAD TO PUT HIM IN THE VOID FOR HIM TO STOP! HE-HE…" Flug huffed slumping "He's hurt Sans so much… I don't want to remind him of it."

Papyrus's sockets grew huge as his eyelights shrunk to pinpricks. "It Can Not Be True." He whispered, shaking his head. "Sans Said He Was A Great Monster. A Light And Power That Was Trying To Save Us All. He Would Not Do Something Like That. Why Would Sans Lie To Me? ARE YOU SAYING THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND WAS DUPPED THEN? THEY ALL SAY MY FATHER WAS THE BEST SCIENTIST WE EVER KNEW!" Papyrus had gone quiet in the beginning, but was back to full volume, possibly louder by the time he finished. He didn't want to believe it!

Flug frowned not looking up at Papyrus, "Sans probably wanted to keep the horrors of the man from you. He didn't want you to grow up thinking you had a cretin like him as a father. From what I know he was a good scientist, he just abused his powers and test subjects… Papyrus you can't tell Sans I told you…"

Papyrus shook his head. "HUMAN, IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO BELIEVE SUCH SLANDER, I WILL HAVE TO VERIFY IT WITH MY BROTHER. YOU ARE ESSENTIALLY CALLING MY FATHER AND MY BROTHER MURDERERS. I CAN NOT LET THAT STAND AND JUST ACCEPT IT." It was such a lot to take in. He was from such an evil family? It couldn't be possible.

Flug jolted looking up to Papyrus shocked "Your brother didn't do anything wrong! He saved you from that cretin!"

Papyrus shook his head. "SANS HAS EXPLAINED THE VOID THEORY TO ME BRIEFLY. TO ENTER THE VOID AND STAY THERE IS TO BECOME DUST IF EVER RETURNED TO REALITY. IF MY BROTHER FORCED SOMEBODY INTO THE VOID, ESPECIALLY OUR FATHER, THEN HE KNOWINGLY COMMITTED MURDER AS OUR FATHER COULD EXPECT NOTHING SHORT OF DUSTING IF HE EVER TRIED TO RETURN. RIGHT OR WRONG, IT IS STILL MURDER HUMAN."

Flug scowled "And what about your father forcibly taking Sans and your mother's Souls and seeing how far he could take them until your mother Dusted. Then telling his son who just watched his mother Dust that you were next to be tested… Was it still wrong what he did?"

"WHETHER IT WAS RIGHT OR NOT, I NEED TO HEAR FROM HIM THAT IT IS TRUE! WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE THAT EVERYTHING I WAS RAISED TO BELIEVE WAS JUST A LIE FOR EVERYONE ELSE'S AMUSEMENT AT MY EXPENSE! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COME INTO OUR LIVES, MESS WITH MY BROTHER'S HEAD AND THEN CALL MY FATHER AND BROTHER CRIMINALS? I WILL ASK MY BROTHER AND I WILL NOT LET YOU STOP ME HUMAN." Papyrus was nearly crying. He didn't want to believe all this horrible stuff and Flug just kept spouting off worse and worse crimes. Things so horrible he would never have even imagined them in his worst nightmares. It couldn't be true!

"Papyrus, please don't. No one knows this besides me and you and Sans. Please don't talk with him until I do. I'm begging you."

"THEN YOU HAD BETTER TALK TO HIM BEFORE HE GETS HOME TONIGHT HUMAN." Papyrus told Flug before storming out the front door to start his rounds and blow off his negative emotions.

Flug sighed pulling out his phone and texting Sans. "Hey, love can you pick me up?"

Back at the lab, Sans was pissed as all hell that Flug was willing to talk to his brother about their problems and not him. That anger fueled his work and he had already finished the three largest orders they had as well as over half of the small ones by the time he got Flug's message. Glancing at it, he was tempted to continue working alone. It would only take him another two hours at this rate to finish their work for the week and they still had five days left. Debating back and forth, he shut off his screen and resumed working, setting his phone to silent. Two could play the silent game.

Flug waited and waited. Sans did you get my message?

I'll be home in a few hours. Have your lazy day. Now I have work to finish. The curt, final sounding words bounced around in Sans's skull long after he projected them, but he ignored the lingering uncomfortability and kept working.

Flug's jaw dropped and he sniffled, lowering his head. Okay… Sorry. Flug lowered himself to the floor tears forming and leaking down his cheeks. His head thumping against the cabinets. His day continued to get worse the longer he was awake.

Feeling the desolation through their bond, Sans nearly teleported to Flug to take care of him, but forced himself to focus on his work. The kid had brought this on himself. Sans had given him space, information, friends, a loving home, and anything else he had asked for. If his mate ever felt down or afraid of something, Sans had done his best to make him feel better and safe. All he got in return was shunned, fear, and secrecy. Let the kid mope. True to his calculations, he was halfway done by the time the first hour ticked by.

Flug sighed making his way back to Sans's room and flopping on the bed. He felt defeated. He had messed up so much recently.

Now that he only had an hour left and had gotten so much done, Sans's anger was beginning to fizzle out. What was he doing here? They weren't getting anywhere by blocking each other. Part of his mind change he knew was from Flug's depressed state affecting his mind, but he couldn't argue with the logic his own mind provided him. Putting away his tools and supplies, he rechecked every lock and then sent a quick email to Black Hat to let him know that he and Flug would be back tomorrow and the majority of the week's orders were finished by the door and ready for shipment. Turning off all the lights, He took one more look over the dark lab and with a sigh teleported home to the kitchen. Alcohol was in order after today.

Flug clung to a pillow nuzzling into it and curling deeper into the blankets. He hummed still half asleep.

Grabbing three bottles from his stash, Sans set about making a mix that always got him sloshed in no time. Grillby made it better, but a home remedy was cheaper.

Flug groaned feeling Sans's Soul nearby. Blinking awake he hummed nuzzling into Sans's pillows.

As he poured one drink after another into a tall glass, Sans took pulls off each bottle, as well as the ketchup he had grabbed at some point.

Flug inhaled deeply sighing at the smell of Sans. He smells so good. Flug closed his eyes ready to fall asleep again.

Once his drink was finished, Sans took one more pull off each of the bottles before putting them all away and grabbed his glass. He debated downing it or going slow, but hell with it, he downed it. The only other thing he'd had was Paps crepes this morning. The alcohol would hit hard anyway.

Flug sighed slipping into sleep again.

Flopping onto the couch, aware Flug had woken and knew he was home but had stayed in their room, Sans turned on the TV and stared at the screen as it played a movie he'd seen countless times on loop. If Flug didn't want to talk yet, then he'd wait.

Flug woke up twenty minutes later. Giving a sleepy hum as he looked around not finding Sans. Frowning he got up stepping out and peeking over the stair rails "Sans?"

"Dow hur." Sans slurred. He was wrapped over the arm of the couch, eyelights different sizes and flickering colors.

Flug rubbed his eyes walking down the steps "Why are you on the couch? I've been waiting for you to get back. You should have come up we could have snuggled. I've been up there all day. Why... did you leave me here, Sans?"

"Ya wanted a lazy day...righ?" He hiccuped and giggled. "Yur upside down, hehe." His head was hung over the edge of the couch as he stared at Flug from across the room.

Flug frowned walking over and sitting him up "You're drunk, Sans…" lifting him into his arms he started up the stairs again. "I wanted a lazy day with you, Sans. Not a day trapped in your house alone…"

"'S yurs too. Ya din wan to talk to me bafor doe? Whys not?" Tears gathered in one of his sockets before he hiccuped again and giggled.

Flug sighed sitting on their bed. "I didn't want to talk to you, but I was going to. I just wanted to talk to Papyrus first. He helps me understand you sometimes. He wanted me to talk to you today before he did but… I see that's not happening now. Now let's get you comfortable to take a nap." Flug pulled back the blankets and slipped off Sans's shoes.

"Ah c'n talk babe." Sans let Flug manipulate him, not arguing his movement.

Flug shook his head covering him up. "No, you can't. Not while you are drunk like this. I don't want to talk about this, but I'm not talking about it when you're like this."

"Not dru-" Hiccup. "Drunk." Seconds later Sans fell asleep, murmuring Flug's name between snores and gripping his blanket close.

Flug sighed sitting next to him after pulling a book off of Sans's book shelf. It was about stars and looked well read by the creases in the spine. Flug settled in rubbing Sans's skull lightly. "You are such a troublemaker. What am I going to do with you?"

Through his sleep mumbles, two words came through clear. "Fucky mate."

Flug raised a brow, but continued reading. No, fucks when you're drunk, love. Flug hummed softly. He was halfway through the book before he set it down to scoot down and snuggle into his drunken skeleton.

Pushing his head up under Flug's chin, Sans yawned and purred at the new cuddle buddy, releasing a pillow he had grabbed at some point.

Flug smiled nuzzling him "I'm glad you are here. It was lonely without you."

Downstairs, the sound of the door opening then being closed could be heard, along with the heavy footfalls for Papyrus as he moved around the house. Shortly the sounds of pots and pans being moved around could be heard as well as he started on supper.

Flug woke up to the sounds slipping out of Sans's hold and creeping out of the room. Walking to the kitchen Flug quietly asked "Papyrus? How was your day?"

There was a slight pause in the shifting of items in the kitchen before they resumed and Flug's question was ignored.

Flug shifted biting his lip. "I-I was going to talk to Sans, but… He's drunk… I'm sorry Papyrus. I'll talk to him when he wakes up, I promise."

Silence continued as Papyrus continued his work. He would not speak to Flug until he knew the truth. He didn't want to hear any more of the terrible things the human would spout.

Flug lowered his head wanting to cry "I'm sorry…" Flug slowly walked back into Sans's bedroom curling up with the skeleton and burrowing his wet face into his shirt.

Still unconscious, Sans wrapped Flug in a tight embrace, subconsciously trying to comfort him. Love and calm lapped at the edges of Flug's Soul from Sans.

Flug sighed sinking into Sans's embrace. He didn't deserve this love but he was grateful for it. He might not have it after their talk.

Sans shivered with the negativity he was receiving, but snored on, the alcohol keeping him blissfully unaware and asleep.

Flug soon fell asleep cuddled up with Sans.

After some time of hearing nothing from upstairs, Papyrus's curious nature took over and he snuck upstairs to check on the human and his brother. It hurt to think that maybe his brother had been lying to him all this time, but the idea that the human would go out of the way just to inflict pain for no reason hurt more. Something in the human's words sounded right though, and that was what was scaring Papyrus the most. Seeing them curled up together, Papyrus could only shake his head before finding his way back downstairs to finish supper. Who was right and who was wrong? He was afraid to find out.

Flug sighed as he heard the door shut. He was afraid that Papyrus would come and confront Sans and him. Flug curled deeper into Sans's chest. It was bad enough he had to have this talk with Sans, he should have never involved Papyrus.

About an hour later Papyrus came up again, this time with a bottle of water, a glass of something, and a plate of food. He also had a bottle of the juice Flug had been drinking recently. Everything was on a tray that he balanced with precision. He easily cleared a spot on Sans's desk and sat everything down. Not turning to look at the two on the bed, he said quietly, "Water and tonic is for Sans when he wakes up. Make sure he takes the tonic first." With that he left the dark room and didn't return.

Flug jolted when Papyrus spoke. How did he know that Flug was awake? Flug sighed clinging to Sans before sitting back up and grabbing his phone. He called the only person he could. Tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

"Snowdin Brothel, Razzy here for all your pleasures. How can we service you today?" Razzy's melodic voice rang through the speaker.

Flug hiccuped "Razzy I messed up…"

"H-human? What's wrong? I haven't heard from you since Sans's heat. How are things going?" Razzy's demeanor changed immediately, becoming more caring and charismatic versus the seductive voice he had been using before.

Flug hiccuped scrubbing his face "Not-not good. I messed up. Sorry you are the only person I-I could call. Sorry are-are you busy?"

"No, not at the moment. Tell me the problem and I'll see what I can do to help, okay?" Razzy kicked back in his bed as he waited for a response. This was a part of job he didn't care for, but he knew it was required. He'd rather just fuck all his problems away.

"I-I…" Flug quickly went to the bathroom locking the door and sitting in the tub. "I found something and-and I shouldn't have. I made the mistake of thinking I could trust Papyrus… He's pissed at me."

"You got that darling pissed? He never gets upset! How'd you manage that?" Razzy asked incredulously.

Flug hiccuped "I-I…" Flug gave a choked whisper "I found out about their father…"

"Their father? The scientific hero of the Underground? What about him? Papy always loved him." Razzy was completely confused with everything being told to him, just as Papyrus had been.

Flug sniffled whispering hoarsely "He tortured Sans and their mother. He-he killed their mother. He's so horrible. I-I can't stand him."

"You must have him mixed up with someone else?" Razzy laughed, relieved.

Flug growled "No, I don't. I know who I'm talking about. One of the void men told me. The guy and him were torture buddies. He-he idealized that bastard for killing his wife!"

"Void men? Kid, you aren't making any sense."

"My-my phone is in the void and one of the um Gaster's have it? My boss called looking for me and found him. He-he gotten kicked out of the group in the void. I-I asked about Sans's father. I thought it would give me answers on why Sans wants to hurt me but-but I didn't know it would be like this."

"Okay, hold it, HOLD IT! You talked to a stranger, over the phone, and believe what he said over what people you know said? And are basing Sans's desires off what this stranger said as well?"

Flug sucked in a breath scrubbing his eyes "No! I-I'm not I-I have-"

"Do you realized how stupid that sounds? What proof do you have that this stranger wasn't lying?" Seriously, this kid was really gullible if he bought a stranger's story that easily.

Flug huffed "Sans flipped! Okay, he flipped when I got concerned when he brought up he wanted to go further than some BDSM. He wanted to hurt me. And he-he started having an emotional breakdown saying that he would never be like-like Him. And I tried to ask about who He was but that just made it worse. I brought it up to Papyrus and he didn't know. So I thought since his dad was in the void someone from the void would know! I-I just wanted to know why he wanted to hurt me… I didn't want to be abused again…"

"Woah woah. Hold the phone and calm down bud. How'd you figure that his dad was in the void in the first place? All anyone knows is that he Dusted years ago in an accident in the core. And what's this about hurting you?" Now Razzy was worried again and Sugar Plum teleported in, having just finished a session with another client. They shared a look, both confused about all the new information.

Flug sniffled calming down and taking a minute to order his thoughts. "I think Sans had said something about the head scientist falling into the core and being sent to the void or something when we first met. I found out later that it was his dad. The guy said Sans pushed him or something and cause him to fall into the Core because he was going to start testing on Papyrus…" Flug didn't answer the other topics question. They worked with sex all the time Flug was just being a wimp and difficult about it. Not that he didn't offer Sans to try, they just hadn't done anything.

"Hmmm, well, I'd still recommend taking it up with Sans before jumping to conclusions and telling Papyrus that the man he, and the entire Underground for that matter, idolizes. That being said, as you have already spilled the beans to us and Papyrus, I'd recommend talking to Sans as soon as possible so you know what steps to take next. Maybe leave out that you told others first though. If he discounts it, but lies in the same breath, you should know due to the bond." Razzy suggested, Sugar Plum nodding next to him in agreement, not that Flug could see that.

Flug sighed "I was going to today, but he left me here then when he came back he was wasted… I just don't know what to do. Razzy I feel like this relationship is falling down around me."

Razzy sucked in a harsh breath as Sugar Plum's eyelights shrunk. "Try to persevere hun. Communication is key, though why he would leave you home and come home wasted is strange. He hasn't done that, as far as I know, since before the barrier broke."

Flug sighed "I know-I know… Sans said something about me having a lazy day. We talked about it this morning, but I meant taking one together. Then he said that I didn't want to talk to him, all I had done was ask to talk to Papyrus. I liked to-well used to talk to him before discussing anything that could be something that would upset him or me. You know so I could know of a way to bring it up or something that could be a bad topic… I didn't mean to upset him, I was going to talk to him after…"

"Well there is your first problem bud. I'd advise taking issues that you have with Sans and discussing them, if you can't with him, with someone outside of the family. He is really protective of Papy and if you tell him something that Sans doesn't approve of, well, Sans might not accept your argument or side very well. I mean, Papy is the human equivalent to what you call a pre-teen. He's still very young." This poor kid was hitting every red light and blowing right through them. So much of a knowledge barrier between the two races still.

Flug whined "I don't have anyone! All I have is you two… Papyrus hates me now and Sans will too if everything goes like you say. I-I don't have anyone…" Flug gave a choked sob. "I wanna go home!"

Razzy flinched at the last statement. That one had to hurt. "Well, I know we ain't exactly around all the time, but you can call us more often with problems. You said we were friends, right? I'm not sure what all that entails, but I'm willing to help you. If you really want to get out of the Underground and back to your place, I can send Sugar over for you." Razzy offered, hating that he did, but not knowing what else to do.

Flug hiccuped scrubbing his face "Y-yeah we're friends…" taking a few deep breaths and collecting himself Flug sighed "No, I can stay. I just… I just needed an option I guess. I don't like being down here without any options… You guys are so strong. I would have broke down here…"

"A lot of monsters did. We get that it ain't easy, but those of us still alive have sort of gotten used to it. You ever need anything, within reason of course, just ask and if we can help, we will." Razzy promised.

Flug sighed "Thank you. It really helps knowing I have friends." Flug sniffled and paused as if it wasn't a complete statement, but it was. Flug didn't have friends. He had colleagues, bedmates, but not friends.

Giving him a moment to resume his statement, the line hung dead. Finally realizing that Flug had no more to say on the matter, Razzy broached the next subject, remembering even though Flug had dodged it shortly after mentioning it. "Well, now that that is re-established, what's this about your mate wanting to hurt you?"

Flug fidgeted "Sans wants to hurt me. Break me and bite me so I-I bleed…"

Razzy nodded even as Sugar Plum flinched while crawling onto the bed, nearly falling back off. They had expierienced his kinks first hand during several Heats. "Would you mind telling us how you found out about that particular aspect?" Razzy asked delicately.

Flug shrugged "We talked. He asked about my kinks so I asked about his. He was reluctant to tell me so I thought it was something embarrassing and I pushed. Then he told me he wanted to hurt me more than he had with the Marks he made. I-I thought he was just talking about BDSM and said we could try it. When he said he wanted more than that, I-I still said we could try it and work slow. We could stop if we didn't like it… but then he said something stupid like 'Don't make promises you can't follow through with' and-and I got pissed. We haven't made a safe word or nothing and it-it came across as if he wouldn't stop if I asked. Then when we were arguing he freaked out bringing up the Him… We haven't came close to sex since. He's been avoiding it." Flug sighed sinking further into the tub.

"Sounds like a lot of other stuff may have been going on at the same time. Your minds are connected now, so did you possibly think something that may have triggered his behavior? I mean, I get that his kinks are way dangerous and scary. Sugar and I have to be careful during his heats because those behaviors would come out then, and he wouldn't stop, even if we Dusted, due to the Heat. It's a major reason why he's so terrified of them and his kinks. He has never gotten to express or try them while he is lucid, so likely assumes that he would act the same as if he were under the influence of the Heat, which of course, isn't true." Razzy cut off his rambling when Sugar Plum gripped his arm. "Sorry hun."

Flug whimpered "I think I did think something. I-I was scared with how he was talking. He could go too far and-and kill me or I was afraid it was an excuse to abuse me… I haven't had a good relationship in my life. When he talked like that I was afraid he had turned out like all the others. Just wanting a hole to fuck and a weakling to beat…"

Razzy couldn't stop the tears that beaded in his sockets at the confession. "And did you stop to look at what your Soul felt through all those doubts? Sans would never think along those lines and I have known him for long enough. The bond will keep him from killing you, now that you are both bonded, he may put you close, but he can't and won't kill you. It is impossible for a full bonded pair to kill each other. At least, as far as I know, it is." Razzy explained, choking back his horror, outrage, and sorrow at the whole predicament. Humans were really dense sometimes.

Flug shook his head "Razzy there is a lot you can do without killing someone. I know. I do it for a living… I still offered to try it for Sans though. I don't plan on leaving him or Dusting him. But that still leaves me in his control. Razzy I'm trapped whether Sans loves me or not."

Silence hung over the phone for several minutes.

"Razzy? You still there?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here. I just forgot your work is all. Sorry. Look hun, if you can't tell from within the bond if Sans loves you or not, then something is wrong and we can come check on it whenever is good for you. If he doesn't, well, I don't know what to say. You can stay together and see if love evolves or sever it and Dust him. We are obligated to help you either way. The fact that you offered and he still hasn't moved forward tells me something else may be bugging him. Talking about it is the only thing you really can do, and not with me or Papy either. We can't solve this for you." Razzy ran a hand over his skull as he snuggled up the Sugar Plum for both their comfort.

Flug sighed "I'm not severing our bond. I would never Dust Sans… I'll talk to him about it. I just need to talk to him about a lot of things. Thank you for offering though. You both are good friends. This helped a lot. I'm not very smart when it comes to Sans."

Razzy huffed a relieved laugh. "Love does that to people. You aren't the only one. If it helps, try to write down the issues you want to discuss and the broach him with it. Take one at a time and don't leave or let him leave until everything is laid out, no matter how angry either of you gets. I've had to do it with my brother multiple times, as had he had to do with me." He suggested.

Flug smiled "That is a really good idea. Thank you. I'll try that."

"Glad to help hun. Keep in touch and let us know how it goes and if there is anything else we can do. Now I hate to cut a wonderful call short, but somebody is getting handsy. Chat later!" The line dropped with the sound of Razzy's laugh echoing for a moment before it died.

Flug laughed, calling out goodbye before the line dropped. Sighing he crawled out of the tub and made his way back to Sans's room.


	9. Shit Goes Down

Groggily Sans opened his eyes, the light from his desk lamp making him close them quickly again. He hadn't gotten wasted in forever, but it had felt good to let loose for a small amount of time. Unfortunately though, his buzz never lasted long if he didn't keep drinking. Patting the area around him, Sans recognized his bed and realized he must be in his room. Paps or Flug must have moved him.

Flug snuck in freezing when he saw Sans was awake. "Sans? You awake? How are you feeling?"

Raising a hand weakly in a wave before letting drop with a thud, Sans groaned.

Flug chuckled shaking his head. "Let's get some tonic and water in you." Flug sat next to Sans passing the glasses to him.

Lifting his head slightly, Sans glared at the tonic. "Damn Paps." He tried to grab for the water, avoiding the tonic.

Flug laughed covering his mouth so it wasn't loud. Setting the tonic to the side. "Does it taste bad?"

"The absolute worst." Sans stuck the tip of his tongue out then buried his head in his pillow.

Flug giggled at the action. "I won't make you drink it then, love. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. E'rythin's too bright 'n loud." He whined into his pillow.

Flug chuckled poking at a rib "That's what you get for getting wasted without me."

"Ya din' come down." A foot kicked randomly as each word dragged out.

Flug giggled kissing him. "I was still half asleep. Thought you would come up. Love, next time invite me. Promise getting wasted would be more fun together."

"Drinkin's always better wit comp'ny." Sans slurred.

Flug grinned "Especially company you can make out and cuddle with. You gonna sleep more, you still sound rough?"

"Sleep is da bes." Sans reached out lazily for Flug, not lifting his head to look for him and just going by voice.

Flug chuckled laying down and tucking Sans into his chest "Okay, rest up. When you're more awake we need to talk."

"Hmm. Needs talk lots. Nots nuf any mores." Sans mumbled before curling up tighter against Flug and slipping back to sleep.

Flug sighed rubbing his skull gently. "Yeah…" he hoped Sans still liked him after their talk.

* * *

When Sans woke hours later to find himself curled into Flug's chest with a hangover from hell, he wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, he was glad Flug was initiating contact still and still felt secure enough to be around him, but on the other, he really had to puke. The second matter quickly became more urgent and he scrambled to get untangled from Flug's embrace so he wouldn't coat the man in whatever he body decided to reject.

Flug jolted blinking "Sans?"

Push frantically on Flug's chest, Sans just barely managed to mumbled out quickly, "Gonna be sick." as he tried to pulled away towards the edge of the bed.

Flug's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed "Shit!" lifting Sans into his arms he rushed to the bathroom shoving Sans's skull over the toilet.

The sudden motion almost made him lose his non-existent stomach immediately, but he managed to hold out and not cover Flug in alcohol infused magic as his body tried to purge to toxic material from his body. Even as he expelled everything, the bathroom filled with the fumes from the alcohol and the oceanic scent of his magic.

Flug frowned rubbing Sans's skull and spine. "There, there love. Let it all out. I got you."

Between heaves, Sans gasped for air and idly commented, "Starting to remember why Paps always forced that damn tonic on me. It helps negate the effects of alcohol when it meets magic." Then his head was back over the bowl, cleurean shimmering magic and dark alcohol coming from who knows where. His entire body shook with each expulsion causing his bones to click against each other. "Been too long since I drank. Shit."

Flug nodded wetting a rag and swiping off his bones. "I know love. I'm sorry I should have made you drink it like Papyrus asked."

"Ya didn't know. I should be teachin' ya so much more. Jus' don' know where ta start." Sans spat a last bit of magic into the toilet and closed the lid, flushing the mess away and struggled to pull himself up to sit on the seat. The way he cut his words sounded almost natural, not like the slurring from earlier. "Damn, time was I coulda hit a few of those and not even getta buzz. Sorry." He shrugged and gave Flug a lopsided grin.

Flug smiled softly swiping off Sans's skull with the wet cloth. "I understand even if you have a few hundred years on me." Flug smirked.

"Oh?" He laughed weakly while gauging the distance to the sink so he could clean himself up properly. The rejected magic was quickly becoming stale on his tongue and didn't taste all that great.

Flug chuckled "Do you want some crackers or anything?"

"Let me wash my skull out first, then we'll see if I can't whip together some scrambled eggs, eh?" Sans lurched to his feet, one arm going out to help balance himself as the world tried to tilt.

Flug quickly caught Sans's arm and moving so Sans could lean against him for support. "Careful love. Just tell me what I can do to help."

"Keep me upright?" Sans laughed, only half-joking as he tottered over to the sink.

Flug smiled walking with him "Can do, love."

"If I didn't just puke, I'd kiss ya love. You are too good to me." Having made it to the sink, Sans fumbled a bit with the three brushes there, the blue one was his. When he finally nabbed it and got the paste on, he worked on cleaning his teeth and tongue of all traces of the stale magic. It got real nasty fast.

Flug felt a surge of guilt go through him. He wasn't good to Sans. He snooped through his business behind his back. Flug frowned blankly staring at the tooth brushes.

Spitting the foam out of his mouth and glancing at the mirror, Sans became worried. He could feel the negativity coming off Flug and he looked like he wanted to murder the toothbrushes. He reminded himself that he would give Flug all the time he needed to come to terms with whatever what eating him though, even if that meant leaving himself in the dark. It was so hard not to ask. "So...food?" He asked gently instead.

Flug blinked as if just realising his starring. "Yeah yeah… Um maybe we could talk after?"

"Seriously? Cause I've been dying to know what's been going on in your head and you got really good at blocking me over the past month." He grinned. While he didn't like being blocked, he had to admit the kid was coming far in his magic so far for a human.

Flug's eyes widened "I-I have? I'm sorry! I-I just…" Flug frowned picking at his shirt.

"Dude, it's a good thing. Means you're getting better with your magic." Sans looked down the hall with a grimace. "Carry me?"

Flug nodded scooping Sans into his arms carrying him to the kitchen. "Oh… Thanks?"

"You're welcome." Sans doffed an imaginary hat in show.

Flug chuckled sitting Sans on the counter as he gather the pan and eggs.

Sans kicked his feet in the open air as he hummed the strange melody from before until he cut it off. "Oh, hey Paps. Sorry for getting drunk last night."

Flug froze in front of the stove. His eyes wide and breathing uneven. SHIT!

"DID YOU KILL FATHER SANS?" Papyrus's voice was flat, almost cold.

Sans's eyelights disappeared for a second before reappearing. "Wh-why would you ask something like that bro?" Sans voice shook slightly as a lone bead of magic ran down the back of his skull. SHIT SHIT SHIT HOW'D HE FIND OUT THAT?!

Flug shook tears starting to form. He didn't dare to look up as he quietly called out. "Pa-papyrus please… Sans is still hungover…"

"DID. YOU. KILL. FATHER." Papyrus asked again, punctuating each word with hard enunciations as he stared directly into Sans's sockets.

The only sound that could be heard was the sizzling of the eggs in the pan until Sans nodded. Then he was gone, slammed across the house by Papyrus's magic as he was dragged outside by Papyrus for a 'talking to'.

Flug gasped turning and knocking the pan over. "Shit Dammit!" Running outside Flug cried out "Fuck! Papyrus stop! Don't hurt him!"

Hearing Flug running after them, Papyrus turned to throw an attack to stop him only to have the scenery around him shift as Sans took his moment of distraction to warp them somewhere far from Flug to protect his mate.

"Okay, you wanna talk, talk. Don't take it out on him though. I'm the one who hid it from you." Sans snapped, doing his best not to puke again from the strain on teleporting while hungover as well as hold himself up as his brother carried him by a rib. Luckily it wasn't the marked one.

Flug gasped falling to his knees in the snow as he watched them disappear. Sans! I'm so sorry Sans!

Sans could hear Flug clearly in his mind, but had to keep his mind on his brother right now. Undyne may not have ever let him join the guard, but he was still a strong fighter. The bones shooting at him through the forest were a testament to that.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL OUR FATHER IF HE WAS AS GOOD AS YOU ALWAYS SAID?" Papyrus yelled after him as he ducked behind trees as best he could to avoid the blows.

"Cause he wasn't actually good Paps. Stop firing and I'll tell you!" Sans yelled back, only to have a bone go through the tree he was crouched behind right where his skull would have been if he had been standing.

Flug whimpered looking around futility. Sans? Sans are you alright? I'm so sorry. I never should have told Papyrus! I thought I could trust him. Sans I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

After dashing to another tree, this one with a decent knoll near the base, gasping, Sans projected back. You told him! How did you find out?! I sent him to the void. He should be obliterated by now!

Calculated footsteps crunched closer as Papyrus scanned the area for him. Right now he was cursing Undyne's training. At this rate he would be found easily and the Paps might become a killer too, and Sans didn't think he would handle that well. Killing in the heat of battle left a nasty aftertaste, worse than stale magic by a long shot.

Flug whined I contacted the void guy that has my phone. They were torture buddy's. The guy idealized that creten. I was going to talk to you… But you left me here and got drunk… are you okay? Do I need to call Razzy?

No, leave Razzy out of this, and who is this void guy? I didn't- OH SHIT! Sans took off running as several bones impaled the spot he had been seconds before. A lot of dashing later and he finally found another hidden spot. He had quite a few from pranking the doggi clan so often. Is this what you've been working on all month without me? He asked, curiously, not sounding upset at all.

Flug nodded even though Sans couldn't see. Yes… I'm so sorry. I should have asked, but when you had that breakdown I didn't want to upset you again. I'm so so sorry Sans. I understand if you hate me… I promise I'm not going to break our bond even if you hate me...

I don't hate you! I love you and I could never hate you. I just wish we had some better communication. I know a lot of it is on my end, but seriously, we need to talk more. About a lot of shit, not just this. Give me a second. I need to check on how close Pap is. He isn't pulling punches today.

Having realized that Sans wasn't going to actually fight and that he was just going to use all his hiding spots, most of which, even with all their time Underground, Papyrus had yet to find, Papyrus decided the easiest way to get Sans to come out would be to target the human. If ever Sans would put up before he shut up, it would be for his mate. Seeing the human still collapsed in the snow, Papyrus walked up behind him and made a grab for his neck from behind.

Flug frowned Be careful Sans! I don't want you getting hurt because of me-Ah! Flug clawed at the bone lifting him by his neck gasping out as his air was taken from him. Fuck! Help!

Flug! Sans teleported to the front of their house, only to be sick immediately, screaming at the same time as one of Papyrus's phalanges dug deep into the mark he had placed.

"NOW THAT YOU ARE NOT HIDING, I CAN MAKE SURE YOU STAY PUT." Papyrus pulled a set of magic restraint devices from a pouch on his waist and quickly restrained Sans before carrying both his brother and Flug inside. It wouldn't do for either of them to get hypothermia before he got all his answers. If they knocked against railings, stairs, or doorways along the way, that wasn't his concern. They were liars and liars needed the harshest punishment.

Flug gasped tears streaming down his cheeks as he was finally able to breathe. He trusted Papyrus. Flug trusted him and Papyrus hurt him to get to Sans. The sick realization crossed his mind. I can't trust him...

Sans's eyelights flickered in and out as he struggled to maintain consciousness. After puking up so much magic, and then teleporting, defending once or twice, and having his Mark attacked physically, he was drained. Then add the inhibitors and he had next to no magic left. They even blocked him from reaching out to Flug or hearing him through their bond. If it weren't for the near constant radio silence that had been established in the past month, he would have been devastated at the loss of Flug's voice in his skull.

Throwing Flug at corner, Papyrus snarled "YOU STAY THERE. DO NOT INTERFERE." and stomped back outside, taking his brother to the shack that used to be for confining humans and hanging him up from one of the rafters. In his recent runs through the Underground he had run into Red and the stories he heard from the skeleton from the Fell sector gave him an idea of just what his brother could handle.

Flug sobbed in his corner yanking out his phone and calling Razzy. "He's Gonna Kill Sans! Fuck he's gonna kill him! I'm next he's gonna kill us. I-I should have never said anything I-I oh god he's gonna kill him."

"Woah kid. Slow down. What's going on?" Razzy put a hand over the receiver. "Sugar Plum! Emergency. Get your glowing purple ass down here and let the bartender recover!" Returning to the phone, "In order, who, why, where, how, go."

Papyrus slammed a hard right hook, like Undyne had taught him, into Sans's temple, fracturing the heavy bone, causing Sans to scream.

Flug hiccuped gasping at a faint scream. "PAPYRUS IS GOING TO KILL SANS! Everything was true! Sans killed their dad and Papyrus is going to KILL SANS because of it! I need you! He-he already tried to strangle me I-I can't fight him. PLEASE! I can't let Sans die!"

"Sugar! I swear if you don't come down here right now I am not fucking you for twenty-four hours! Get down here!" Razzy yelled away from the phone. To Flug he said, "I'm not sure what we can do, but we will see if we can find anybody who can or will help. In the meantime, you may not think you can do much, but physically you are much stronger than any of us. Use your intention behind you swings and you might be able to slow Papyrus down if you attack him. Just avoid his attacks." Yelling again, "Plum dammit!" before the line went dead.

"YOU KILLED DAD! YOU LIED TO ME ALL MY LIFE! WHAT. ELSE. WAS. THERE?" With every sentence Papyrus landed another hard blow, some to Sans's head and jaw, others to his ribs or hips, one square on the Mark Flug had left, shattering the rib and letting his fist go right through and into Sans's ribcage, grazing his spine and knocking Papyrus off balance.

Flug whimpered when the line went dead. "But… I'm scared…" Flug scrubbed his cheeks standing and creeping his way out of the house. Stepping into the snow Flug felt a horrible pain in his chest causing him to collapse screaming. Panting Flug pushed himself up his vision blurry. "What the fuck?"

Sans had run out of strength to scream. He couldn't even brace for the blows anymore. "P-a-a-p-s. Lo-v-v-e y-y-ou." Then Sans lost consciousness, going completely limp, Papyrus's arm still tangled between his ribs.

Upon Sans losing consciousness, Papyrus became even more infuriated, ripping his arm out, snapping more of Sans's rib off and pulling the part stuck in his own upper arm out. It was only when he realized what he was holding in his gloved hand that he realized what he was doing. Reaching up, Papyrus numbly went to lift Sans from the hook he suspended from.

Flug stood in the door shocked. "What have you done?" Flug's face contorted in a mixture of rage and sadness. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Flug rushed forward slamming into Papyrus and punching the skeleton into his ribs once he was shoved into the wall. All his anger and protectiveness for his mate was pouring through every muscle and punch he made. They felt weak in his own mind compared to the powerful skeleton that towered above him. The skeleton that caused him to shake in fear and cause him to feel as if he was weak and useless in protecting his mate. A skeleton that hurt Sans. Hurt Sans when Sans protected him.

When the small fleshy body of the human rammed him, Papyrus dropped Sans's remains, causing them to crash to the floor, likely causing more damage, but now he had to focus on staying alive himself. Every strike fractured something, knocked something out of line, or sent a crack right through his Soul. Such angry intent terrified him and it was all he could do to keep summoning up small bones to block the hail of punches that came down on him.

Flug didn't want to stop. He wanted to go until the monster was Dust in front of him. But a sob slowed him down it wasn't until his vision blurred at he realized it came from himself. Pushing away from Papyrus Flug dropped down to Sans gently lifting him into his arms. "Don't you ever come near him again. If you ever do… I will personally kill you." Flug quickly left with Sans. He walked not sure where he was going, but pouring all the healing intent into their bond. Not knowing it wouldn't work with the magic cuffs.

Shortly after he left, Sugar Plum and Razzy showed up, Ganz in tow. He was the only one they could reach fast enough and was on the way here. When they saw nothing but the upset pans of eggs and bacon in the kitchen, they checked outside and after a few seconds Ganz pointed toward the tracks that lead to and from the shed. Seeing all the bone shards and a very broken Papyrus lying unconscious in the shed, Razzy started healing him. Judging by the amount of blood, Sans was bound to be in much worse condition, unless the human had sustained injury as well. Sugar Plum and Ganz head out after them, Ganz tracking and Sugar Plum following as a snow storm started to pick up.

Flug had stopped standing in front of a puzzle just outside of the small town. Dropping to his knees he sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sans. I never should have told anyone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He continued the mantra of apologies to his unconscious mate.

It didn't take long for Ganz and Sugar Plum to catch up, but when they did, Sugar Plum was quick to hide behind a tree as he puked up the last ten loads of cum he had taken that day. He had been nowhere near ready for the grisly sight that had greeted them upon finding Sans. Ganz however walked up calmly to avoid spooking Flug. "Will you let us help you kid?" His black markings were veined with bright blue, almost white magic.

Flug looked up to him "You… You brought him back when he started his Heat… he has magic proof cuffs. I've been trying to heal him, but…" Flug looked back down "I can't help him… please help him."

Frowning at the devices. Ganz shook his head. "They block all magic channeled into the subjects body, as well as their ability to rebuild their own stock. Even if you could use your magic human, it would have no effect. I couldn't even heal him with those on." Then Flug's first statement hit him. "Wait, you're the kid who was at the house when I dropped him off? How'd you survi-ah, another time. You're his mate right?"

Sugar Plum walked up, scrubbing his face with snow. "Yeah." He answered for Flug. "And this kid had got quite a lot of spunk." Once he was closer he chanced a glance at Sans only to have to look away quickly. "If you can step away from him kid, I can take care of any injuries you have."

Flug shook his head "Not until Sans is healed. How do we get these things off him? If I had my tools I could probably pick them, but that's in the lab."

Both skeletons shook their heads. "Picking them is impossible." Ganz stated. "But removing them is easy enough for me. I've done it quite a few times."

"Then do it! He is dying! Stop talking and do it!" Flug huffed

Sugar Plum chuckled, giving a sad but knowing glance at Ganz. "Flug, take a deep breath. Once they are removed, you are going to be hit with every ounce of pain Sans's body and mind are being hit with right now. Once you think you are braced well enough, then we will remove them and start healing him. In the meantime though, You will feel everything." He explained, walking around behind Flug to grip his shoulder.

Flug looked up to Sugar Plum. "I-I can do it for Sans. Um Sugar Plum. Could you take us somewhere safer first? And-and away from… Papyrus. I don't want to be anywhere near the bastard after this."

Yeah, hold onto me." A flash later and they were in a set of ruins. "We get through a few sectors and my place ain't too far off after that. I'll chase off the customers for now and we'll be pretty safe and comfortable." Sugar Plum explained. "Sorry, I don't know the surface or I'd try up there for you."

Flug gave him a grateful smile following them quickly. "Thank you so much. It's more than I could ask for."

Both skeletons nodded and led the way quickly, helping Flug navigate the traps of the ruins quickly until they got through and teleported through the few sectors that separated the Vanilla sector from the Lust sector. Leaving the deathly silence of another ruins, then had to cross a throne room that was taken up by a huge bed with a bunch of strange bondage gear fastened all over it and the walls.

"Through here and then we can teleport the last bit." Sugar Plum whispered, casting glances all around furtively. Even Ganz seemed a bit anxious now.

Flug merely nodded paying no mind to the rooms they passed by.

Once they were clear, Sugar Plum and Ganz grabbed Flug simultaneously and teleported into a very pink, feathery, glittery room with loads of bejewel everywhere and the musty, musky smell of sex permeating everything. Sugar Plum took off immediately while Gans attempted to get Flug comfortable and some space to work on Sans.

Flug gently fluffed a pillow slipping it under Sans's skull. Sighing he looked around finding a gag and getting situated where he wouldn't hit Sans on accident. Slipping the gag into his mouth he nodded to Ganz.

Smirking shortly, Ganz looked at the gag. "Sugar is gonna love that on you I hope you know. Ready?"

Flug blew a huff of air out of his nose as he rolled his eyes at the gag comment before nodding.

Ganz nodded and placed his gloved hands over the cuffs, bright white light emanating from under his palms before they both sprang open. Instantly Sans took in a deep breath only to scream voicelessly as every shattered rib tried to expand with the movement. He instantly started working on the damage to Sans's skull.

Flug bit down on the gag his eyes clenching shut as he gave a muffled scream. It hurt so bad he couldn't think. Pain thumped with his heart beat filling his body and head. It felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt like his lung collapsed. His Soul burned in his chest. The pain from earlier flaring back up.

Sugar Plum ran in upon hearing the scream as it effectively scared off other customers. They knew the difference between pained and pleasured screams, and this one was an excruciating one. They cleared out quick. When he saw that Ganz had already started and the cuffs were tossed to the side, he had a thought immediately. Grabbing them, he latched them onto Flug, successfully cutting off all transference between them. "How's that?"

Flug panted blinking weakly up to Sugar Plum and moved the gag "It still hurts… my Soul still hurts."

Glancing at Ganz and quickly away, Sugar Plum knew he would be next to useless at helping with Sans right now. He couldn't handle the carnage, so he'd focus on Flug. "Do you mind if I look at it?" he asked.

Flug shook his head "Sans can't do anything about it. Look please."

"Regardless of if Sans could or couldn't do anything, I would ask." Sugar Plum insisted even as he shuffled closer to Flug and led him into a lying down position. The bed by this point was quite crowded. Without a second thought, Sugar Plum straddled Flug's hips and placed a hand over his chest, pulling carefully on the Soul.

Flug shifted slightly under Sugar Plum to give him more room not seeing anything wrong or harassing about it. Flug gasped as he Soul came out. "You see anything?" There was a small thin pale line running through the heart. It was cracked. The pain of a Mark being destroyed and a piece of their bond broken.

"Don't move." Sugar Plum growled, his normally seductive voice now very commanding. Once Flug was still, he continued. "Looks like your Soul actually fractured. It's a clean break, but not something I can fix. It's a bond break. You'll have to take it up with him once you're both up and good to go. You Marked him, didn't you?" Sugar Plum recalled, still holding Flug's Soul and occasionally thoughtlessly stroking it's edges with a thumb. "On one of his ribs? The mark was likely destroyed. You'll have to re-Mark him. That might fix it up for ya, but no guarantee."

Ganz finally finished with Sans's skull and jaw and was moving onto his upper ribs and shoulders.

Flug shivered giving a small sound at Sugar Plum's touch. "S-stop. Fuck it hurts and feels good." Flug shivered laying his head back and looking at the ceiling. Fuck maybe he should try Sans's kink. This feeling was strangely addictive. Papyrus destroyed his Mark on Sans. One he struggled to create and he just destroyed it.

"Oh shit! Sorry, wasn't thinking." Sugar Plum leaned forward to put the Soul back, his erection very prominent through his tight leather pants.

Flug gave a small chuckle patting Sugar Plum's knee. "It's okay. Thanks for looking." Flug gave a small shuttery breath before tugging Sugar Plum to his chest hugging him tight. "Thank you guys so much. Fuck I was so scared."

Sugar Plum froze when he was brought down into the close, tight embrace. He relaxed enough to return a careful hug when Flug began speaking though. "Hey, no worries. We gotta watch out for each other, right?" He said tightly, doing his best to control himself in the situation. Razzy and Sans would whip him if they ever found out about this, not that he wouldn't enjoy it in a different situation.

Flug nodded letting his arms loosen. "Is Razzy coming back soon? You can leave if you want." Flug motioned slightly to Sugar Plum's obvious issue. "Sorry I just really needed a hug, didn't mean to make you more uncomfortable than you already are." Flug snickered.

Ganz glanced over from his work just as Sugar Plum's face changed to a more dominating one, a grin sliding into place as he leaned forward, rocking down slightly. "So you wanna play that way? Razzy won't be home for quite some time~" Sugar Plum's voice dripped with lust, hunger, and seduction.

"Don't make me restrain you Plum." Ganz growled, watching carefully. "And you, boy, don't tease him."

Flug laughed, lightly pushing at Sugar Plum's chest. "Sorry Sugar you know I'm taken and loyal. That doesn't mean you gotta stay here with us if you need to go get some release. You've done plenty for us."

Sugar Plum's hand slipped under Flug's shirt, sliding over his stomach, licking his teeth and maintaining eye contact. His eyes were half lidded and a winners smile graced his face, right until white magic wrapped around his wrists and flung him to the opposite end over room, pinning him to the wall.

"Dammit Sugar Plum! I'm trying to work and the kid said no! Behave yourself!" Ganz turned away from the horny skeleton pinned to the wall and returned to trying to heal Sans's upper ribs. The collar bone fractures had finally set properly. "Anybody ever tell you that you are one hell of an innocent fucker kid?" Ganz asked, not turning around.

Flug blushed laughing. "Hey! I'm not innocent! Just cause he's horny doesn't mean I should treat him like he's diseased. Plus I'm kinda touch starved myself." He was kinda surprised Sugar Plum continued so far, but maybe he shouldn't have teased Sugar Plum. Maybe he could talk to both of the Lust brothers later about what lines crossed on both sides.

Shaking his head and explaining a bit to Flug, Ganz said without turning around, "Once they are aroused, especially Sugar Plum, boundaries don't mean anything to them. Razzy has a bit more self control, but not much in my opinion. Either way, they are safer than just about everyone else in this sector though. You could say no all day and they won't stop until they are satisfied, even if you die along the way. We lost a couple humans that way. Imagine Sans in heat, that is them every damn day."

Flug frowned "Don't try to scare me…" Standing he walked over to Sugar Plum and kneeling in front of him. "I should take care of him since I started this. Sugar Plum is that okay with you? What about you over there?"

Sugar Plum hung in his restraints watching Flug. "Go ahead sweetums. I ain't gonna stop ya." He purred.

Ganz shook his head. "I don't care what you do, but I won't be held responsible for Sans if he wakes up." He said.

Flug nodded "I'm just pleasuring him. Razzy isn't back yet and that's what friends are for. Sans shouldn't have a problem and if he does we need to talk anyway." Flug lowered Sugar Plum's tight pants rubbing lightly along his hips.

Groaning, Sugar Plum started rocking his hips forward slowly into Flug's touches. "That's right baby, take your time. Feel every bit of me until you're satisfied." Sugar Plum's eyes never left Flug's face and hands.

"I can't believe you two. Try to keep it down at least." Ganz sighed from the bed, releasing his magic restraints on Sugar Plum.

Flug's eyes widened slightly as Sugar Plum's restraints disappeared. Leaning closer he licked along Sugar Plum's cock. "Just keep your hands to yourself and I'll give you your pleasure Sugar." Licking and sucking along the member Flug nuzzled the skeleton.

"Oh, you wanna do it all on your own? Be my guest sweetheart." Rubbing a foot up into Flug's crotch, Sugar Plum smirked, he hands behind his head.

Flug groaned pushing Sugar Plum's foot away. "Feet to yourself too. My body is Sans's." Flug licked up the large cock before slowly taking it into his mouth sucking hard on the tip.

Pouting slightly then shrugging, Sugar Plum let Flug do all the work while he watched. It was a nice sight after all.

Flug looked up through his lashes as he bobbed slowly on the cock his hands finding Sugar Plum's tailbone and fondling it roughly. He wondered if Sugar Plum was enjoying this even with all his rules. Maybe it would have been easier to just let Sugar Plum have his way.

"Damn, for a human, you can sure show a skeleton a nice time." Sugar Plum wanted to touch, oh how badly he wanted to touch. It made the torture so much sweeter. The kid had a sadistic side and he liked it!

Flug smirked a chuckle vibrating around the length. Quickening his pace Flug took Sugar Plum deeper until he felt like he would choke and then he pressed further. Bobbing in a fast harsh pace and giving small noises around the cock.

"Oh yes, that's the way baby. Get rough with me. Show Sugar how nasty you can be." Sugar Plum was practically melting, his legs shaking under the strain of supporting himself through this. Normally he was the one in control and with the way Flug had turned the tables so easily, Sugar Plum was completely riled up.

Flug grinned glad he was pleasuring Sugar Plum so well. Flug leaned up his hands squeezing and pinching at Sugar Plum's tailbone his nails digging at his sacrum holes.

Hands falling from his head, he dug them into the wall behind him, giving him better leverage to thrust forward, trying to get deeper into Flug's mouth and throat. Sans really had scored and the threat of being found out just made him hotter.

Ganz muttered about them being too loud, but he knew it wouldn't change anything. He was finally on Sans's floating ribs, a few of the ribs higher up had given him a lot of trouble where a whole chunk was missing from Papyrus going through them and the rib that had been Marked. The one that had been sheared off was irreparable, but he was able to get the bone to grow over the exposed marrow at least.

Flug groaned around Sugar Plum bobbing with his thrust. Fuck he was getting turned on. Sugar Plum was so big and hitting deep in his throat. He almost wished Sans was up and taking him from his other end.

"Fuck, you gonna take my load pretty boy?" Sugar Plum gasped.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ganz advised from where he still remained, completely impartial to the whole ordeal.

Flug blinked up to Sugar Plum smirking and bobbing as he took Sugar Plum deep. The length dipped into his throat and he swallowed around it.

"Oh stars, you're so hot and wet. You're gonna let me cum in the lovely mouth of yours, right?" Sugar Plum purred, ravaging Flug with his gaze as his hands grabbed at the flat surface of the wall. He couldn't touch. He wasn't allowed. He wanted to force himself so deep he bottomed out in this kid's throat while he held him there. What a wonderful tease.

Flug gave a small nod gripping and fondling his bones.

"Wonderful. Wonderful little pet. Here's a little treat before the main thing then. Give me a good strong pull sweetness." Sugar let a small amount of his magic high get released, exploding into Flug's mouth the pre-cum his body had been holding back.

Flug groaned as Sugar flooded his mouth and down his throat. Sugar Plum tasted just like sugared plums, fuck just like his name. Flug wasn't going to be able to get this taste out of his head every time he saw the skeleton.

"Ooh. Pet likes his treat? Keep up the good work and I'll give you a lot more darling." Sugar Plum cooed, pleased with the reaction.

Flug should have been insulted by the sweet encouragement but, even for something like this, it was something he direly needed. Flug felt tears form but he blinked them away quickly going back to work on sucking Sugar Plum dry.

Picking up his thrusting pace, Sugar Plum was soon rocking as fast as his body would let him without being able to hold onto anything, pushing his dick farther and farther down Flug's throat. The close, tight canal squeezing his engorged dick in just the perfect way. "That's right, take it. Oh, so good." Sugar Plum was beginning to moan from the pleasure.

Flug groaned breathing heavily through his nose as he pressed closer into Sugar Plum's harsh thrusts.

"You're so friggin' tight. Awe fuck babe, yeah! Just like that." Sugar Plum didn't hold back on his thoughts, voicing everything that hit his mind as he fucked Flug's face. "Stars this is amazing."

"Keep it down dammit. I'm actually working over here." groused Ganz. He had gotten to Sans's hips and grimaced when he saw the pelvis had been split clean in two. How Sans was still alive was beyond him. He was tempted to take the magic restraint cuffs off Flug though, just to remind the kid just why they were here in the first place. Seriously, what did Sans see in him? Sans on the brink of Dusting and the first thing the kid does and fuck the next guy to offer? How cheap.

Flug gave a small chuckle pulling off "You heard him, be quiet Sugar. He needs his concentration. We want Sans better. So be silent. I'm sure you're okay with another challenge~" Flug went back to sucking Sugar Plum off.

Sugar Plum nearly died, his hips stopping for a moment. He couldn't touch or say anything? Damn Ganz and his big mouth. Granted, the challenge was pretty sweet and it's not like he hadn't put others under the same duress when he was in control, but being on the receiving end was much harder than it looked. Sugar nearly broke the second Flug came back to his member, but caught himself just in time. He just wanted to take the boy in every position he could think of and more. His mouth was so good, so how was the rest of him?

Flug smirked bobbing and swallowing harshly around Sugar Plum's member. He couldn't wait to be filled. He was so hard. It had been so long since Sans had taken him or touched him in any way. Fuck Sugar Plum was affecting him more than he should be.

Shuddering and unable to utter a sound, Sugar Plum thrust his thumb knuckle into his mouth as he curled over, slamming his dick down Flug's throat hard as he came explosively. Ropes of sticky sweet cum coat Flug's throat as they pour out of Sugar unhindered.

Thankfully the break on Sans's pelvis was easy to heal and his legs hadn't taken too much damage. Only two other breaks and a fractured toe. Ganz was working on Sans's toe when he felt him stir and thought to give some small warning before deciding heck with it. Secrets only beget more trouble. Look what happened with his own brother after all.

Flug moaned pulling back and licking his lips his pupils going wide. Flug panted looking up to Sugar Plum "More? Fuck more."

Placing a hand on Flug's shoulder to push himself upright with a smirk, Sugar Plum looked down at Flug, admiring the state he'd left him in. There was a reason he and his brother ran a brothel and kept all their clients coming back for more. Their cum contained a magic amplified aphrodisiac and this kid had just taken his first full dose. This could get real fun and fast.

Ganz quickly finished healing Sans's toe just as Sans raised a hand to his head. "Well see ya!" He yelled at the two by the wall and teleported out quickly. He didn't want to be here when all hell broke loose.

Blinking, Sans tried to understand what he was seeing. Why was there so much pink? And why didn't he hurt? Most of all, why did the room reek of sex?


	10. Lust and Pain

Flug whined nuzzling into Sugar Plum's hand "Please more~"

Sugar Plum grinned. "I'll give you more any and every which way, place, and time you want doll." He assured the awaiting cum dump at his feet.

Sans's eyelights blew wide as he heard the two of them. There was no way that Papyrus had just nearly beat him to Dust and his boyfriend had left him for Sugar Plum's whorish ass in the same day. Flipping over as if he hadn't just been shattered, he looked at the scene across the room in horror.

Flug's head shot up turning to look at Sans at hearing his movement. "Sans…" Flug's pupils almost filled his whole eye at seeing his mate. "Sans~" Flug crawled over nuzzling his head on the bed whining "Sans Sans Sans~"

Seeing the state his boyfriend was in, Sans didn't know if he wanted to run, pummel Sugar Plum, or fuck the daylights out of Flug. He was weighing on the second.

Sugar Plum looked a tad bewildered. Nobody ever took his load then walked...or er, crawled away for someone else. What was this kid on?

Flug gripped Sans's hand nuzzling it. "Sans please fuck me. Please I need you so bad. Please please." Flug tried to push his desire through their bond but frowned when he couldn't. Whining he tugged on the magic cuffs. "Sans, Sans I wanna hear you."

Glaring down at Flug, Sans pointedly ignored him and turned his glare to Sugar Plum. "Why are you always toying with him? And what did you do to him this time? We had important shit to talk about and now he is a babbling mess." Sans growled at the slimmer, slightly taller skeleton.

"He wanted to suck me off. Who was I to refuse? Was all his choice. I didn't force anything on him." Seeing Sans getting ticked off like this was actually quite amusing and a bit of a turn on Sugar Plum thought smiling innocently.

Flug whined tugging lightly at Sans's captured hand. "Sans… Sans! Love? Sans pay attention to me!"

Sans knew the effects that Sugar Plum and Razzy's cum had on others from his own heats. The idea that Flug had taken a dose of their poison sickened him, but he knew that Flug wouldn't have known and he had promised Flug that he wouldn't kill either of the Lust brothers until Flug gave him the go ahead. If he let Flug return to Sugar Plum though, the kid would likely die before he finished with him. "Give us a room. A dark one. Once this shit is out of his system, we are leaving." Sans snapped. He didn't know where they would go, but they sure as hell weren't staying here.

Sugar Plum shrugged and waved to the door. "Three doors down on the left should do you perfectly. I'm going to check on our stocks. Have fun~" He disappeared, leaving Sans alone with Flug.

"Let's go." Sans slipped off the bed and grabbed the chain between the cuffs linking Flug's wrists, pulling him along toward the door.

Flug perked up following behind Sans eagerly. "Thank you Sans. I love you Sans."

Sans hummed non-committedly. "You are drugged. I warned you about Plum and Razzy."

Flug whined. "I just wanted to help. It was so sweet~"

"And now look at you. Sex sick and begging for the nearest offered cock. Don't think I missed you begging that piece of shit for another round." Sans snapped, furious.

Flug stopped in his tracks. His pupils still wide, but his eyes narrowed. "You don't want me?" Flug tugged weakly at the chains tears beading up "Let me go!"

"No, I don't want you. Not the way you are now. It would be as bad as taking you while under the influence of my Heat and I won't do that while I'm sane. I won't let you loose in this sector either. We are going to get that damn aphrodisiac out of you, talk, and then see what we do next like the smart asses we are." Sans had stopped in front of a large dark door and turned to look Flug dead in the eyes. "Am I understood?"

Flug whined tugging at the cuffs. "Let me go! If you don't want me, let me go! I-I'll take care of it in the bathroom you asshole!" Flug yanked his chain free scrubbing at his tears. "Just leave me alone we can talk tomorrow."

"Fat chance pal." Sans opened the door and wrapped Flug in his magic, weak though it was from the intense brutality and healing. He walked into the room first then standing clear of the door incase Flug lashed out, yanked him into the room and shut the door behind them, sealing it with magic. "I'm tired of waiting for tomorrow." Once the door shut, there was no light in the room save for the light in Sans's one blazing eye and his shattered Soul shining through his ribs as he was still shirtless from this morning.

Flug whined collapsing in tears to the floor his hand dipping into his pants jerking his hardened cock. "F-fine… I'll take care of it here."

Sans sighed. He knew Flug needed to get taken care of and that the kid could be shameless. He also knew that he wanted to fuck the kid senseless. He just didn't know if Flug wanted it or if it was just the drug in Sugar Plum's cum making him think he wanted it. "Flug, will you answer one thing honestly for me? Please?"

Flug gave him a small nod not looking up to Sans still upset that Sans didn't want him and that he couldn't talk through their bond cause of these damn cuffs.

"Did you want this before all this? Did you actually want me? I know I've been distant, but you've been silent, so I'm really lost." Sans wanted to cry, but if Flug was really that done with him or didn't want him that way before this mess, he didn't want to cry now and regret it later.

Flug groaned frantically jerking off. "Of course I want you dammit! I want you so bad but you don't seem like you want me." Flug frowned motioning to his situation "Or at least not like this. You've been cold since your breakdown a few weeks back when we talked about your kinks. You are as bad as me with communication! Even worse!" Flug groaned leaning back against the door. "Just let me take care of this and we can talk since you want to so bad."

Unable to see Flug, but knowing what he was talking about, Sans growled before stepping closer to where he felt him lying. "So long as it's not just that slut's magic making you want me, I ain't got no problem helping you through this. I definitely don't have a problem fucking you any other time either. I'll save the other discussion for later, kay? But if you'll still have me, I'll ruin your ass right now." Sans was nearly drooling at the prospect of finally getting close to Flug after so long.

Flug growled "So you wouldn't help me out if I was like this? You are such an asshole! Fuck you Sans. I fuckin help you out during your Heat and when I get drugged up like Heat you say no. I'm semi coherent and I wanted my FUCKIN MATE! Forget it. Stay back and let me handle this and we can have our talk. We sure as hell need to."

"Will you at least let me take those damn cuffs off you? I've had enough of this damn empty head space with you blocking me recently. I don't need those forcing a block any longer. Call me an asshole all you want, but how many times did I ask, no beg you to fuck me or let me fuck you while I was in Heat? Huh?" Sans was shouting now, angry at himself and their situation for letting it get this bad in the first place.

Flug gave a small sob "I already fuckin asked for you too… And how many times have I asked you to help me earlier. I said yes until my body couldn't take it. I thought you would have done the same. Just tell me if you don't want to have sex with me! Am I gross to you?! I'm sorry I'm just a stupid human! I just want you to be happy and I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"Fuckin'- no! Stars dammit all Flug. I don't care if you are a damn slug! I love you. I don't like the fact that I fuck without sense during my Heat. I can't even remember asking, if I even bothered to do so. For all I knew, you were asking for my cock without knowing what you were asking for! With your physical strength, you could easily kill me if you aren't in your right mind while fucking me, same as my magic could kill you. We are dangerous when we aren't in control, and Sugar Plum and Razzy's magic eliminates the boundaries that dictate control in those that are on the receiving end. I want to fucking have sex with you! I want it so bad, but the few thoughts I actually pick up from you suggest that I need to give you more space cause I fucking scared you. Your words and your thoughts are completely opposite and I don't know what to listen to!" Sans was still yelling, but bright blue tracks lit up his skull in the absolute darkness as he cried in frustration at the same time.

Flug moaned cumming in his pants even as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Sans… can we go to the lab to talk? I love you but I would rather be where we can see each other while we talk this out."

Releasing a breath Sans nodded even though he knew he couldn't be seen. "Your room or the lab? Either way, we will have to walk a little bit. Have to get through a few ruins and the royal chambers." He carefully stepped closer to Flug. He didn't want to step on the kid.

Flug nodded shakily standing and weakly clinging to Sans "O-okay… my room please. Thank you for agreeing."

"I want this figured out as much as you do Flug. I really do." Sans voice was soft now as he looped an arm around Flug's waist. "Ready?"

Flug sighed leaning against Sans. "Very."

In a blink they were outside the chambers of the lust throne room. Sans paused for a moment, listening for any sounds on the other side before carefully opening a door and pulling Flug quickly along. He didn't want to get trapped here.

Flug kept pace with Sans. Soon however he felt himself harden up causing him to waddle slightly. Damn he had hoped to be done.

Sans felt the change in Flug's gait and quickly pulled him past the doors at the other end of the room into the ruins for the next sector. "You need a break or want to try and power through that?" Sans asked figuring Flug still wouldn't want his help.

Flug huffed walking "I'm fine let's just get to my room."

"Okay. We just have to get through these ruins and then I can teleport." Sans assured him, leading the way through the passages. Now that they were clear of the lust sector he wasn't dragging Flug along anymore. The next few sectors passed by in a blur, but of course things couldn't go completely smoothly.

Flug huffed as they made their way along the final ruins. His huffs soon turned to pants and he felt sweat drip from him even in the chill of being underground. "Fuck…"

"You okay? You're looking rough." Sans asked worriedly. They hadn't reached the old training area yet in his ruins, so they still had a decent amount of ground to cover.

Flug groaned collapsing into the piles of leaves that covered the floor of their current room. "Feeling rough." With a shout Flug fell through dropping down onto the ground below roughly. "FUCK!"

"FLUG! Are you okay? Sans called down while trying to remember where he could step to make sure he didn't fall on top of his mate.

Flug groaned laying out wiggling his fingers and toes "Think so… I don't know if I can get up. I hurt all over and feel sick with this Heat."

Sans couldn't help a small laugh. "I'm trying to find a way down. I'll help ya in a short. Kay hun?"

Flug groaned flipping him off. "You are enjoying this too much, love."

"I swear, I am trying not to." Sans promised. "But I've never seen another monster in Heat and hearing you say you are in Heat and are having similar symptoms is kind of funny." Sans admitted.

Flug blew raspberry at him. "That's what this is, isn't it? A pseudo heat caused by the aphrodisiac qualities in Sugar Plum's cum. Right?"

"Essentially." Sans agreed. "But its effects on you seem to have worn off for the most part, short of your friend." He explained before jumping on a pile of leaves to no effect. Stepping off them, he kicked them aside and realized they had created a sort of thin net and his weight wasn't enough to break it. Grabbing the mesh, he ripped a hole for himself and dropped through carefully.

Flug gave a fake laugh "Ha ha ha. Thanks Love you are just so sweet to me."

"Anytime hun." Sans picked himself up and after brushing off some leaf mold made his way over.

Flug held up his hands. "First cuffs please."

"Was wondering how long you were gonna keep those on." Sans placed his hands over the outsides of them and let his hands glow blue for a moment before they popped open, releasing Flug's wrists.

Flug huffed "I asked you to do that three times now." Frustration, longing, and the desire and need for pleasure bombarded the bond all aimed at the skeleton in front of him. "Thank you… It's nice to be able to feel and talk to you."

"You're telling me. I felt like half of my self was missing. I would have removed them sooner, but last time I offered you told me to leave you be. Now, ah… do you...that is, would like me to… ah…" I'm not sure how to offer assistance a second time after being shot down so viciously the first time. I felt like shit then and don't want to repeat the process, but Flug obviously wants attention, but does he want it from me? It seemed that way...

Flug shifted awkwardly. "Do you really want to help me?" Even when I'm affected by this pseudo heat?

"The effects on your mind wore off pretty quickly and I'm realizing that. That is the only reason I was holding back before. If it is just your body affected and you are aware of what you are doing and have control over yourself, then I'd...yeah, I'd love to help you." Sans explained, unable to meet Flug's gaze and still feeling shitty over his earlier blunder.

Fuckin finally! Flug tugged Sans down to him rubbing along his ribs as he kissed Sans roughly. "Been wanting this so much. Fuck our communication for us not fucking. Please take me. Rip my clothes off if you have to. You have weeks of avoiding this to make up for."

Groaning appreciatively into the kiss, Sans agreed. Damn straight I do. I'll try to be gentle in my ruining for now. Pushing his hands under the hem of Flug's shirt, he quickly got it off of Flug and began nibbling at the column of Flug's throat as his hands then worked at the clasp on the man's pants.

Flug groaned rutting up into Sans's hands. I almost lost you. Fuck me how you want. Ruin me with your pain.

Sans's hand's paused before shakily continuing their work and finally getting the damn clasp undone. Are you sure? Waves of lust and excitement almost rivalling Flug's poured off of Sans through their bond and a bright glow shown from inside his basketball shorts.

Flug gently kissed Sans pulling back to look him eye to eye. "Love, I trust you and told you I was okay with trying this. Let's do a stop light system just in case. Red means stop, yellow slow down, and green means go darling." Flug grinned, Green light, love.

You are getting so fucking ruined babe. The grin on Sans face was brighter than ever before. He stopped his teasing all together on Flug's neck and quickly pull all his effort into removing every last bit of clothing from Flug and himself until they were both bare. We don't have lube, hope you're good with raw hun. Sans warned as he lined himself up with Flug's unstretched or prepped hole.

Flug opened his legs wide. Guess your cum will have to work.

Reaching a hand between them, Sans grabbed Flug's length just as he slammed in, forcing himself as far as he could and gripping Flug's shoulder as he leaned over him, dug his claws in to anchor them both.

Flug gasped throwing his head back sparks of pain and pleasure shooting through him. "Fuck!" Unprepped and no lube was shit. He was tight, dry, and raw. But it felt kinda good too. Being filled always felt good though.

Giving Flug's ass some time to adjust to the girth that was just shove into it, Sans began working his cock, alternating between slow and fast strokes. Pulling his fingers out of Flug's shoulder and admiring the red tips from the blood that stained them, Sans carefully licked one phalange clean and shuddered in delight.

Flug winced as the claws were removed but his cock brought him back to the focus of pleasure. Seeing and feeling Sans's delight Flug took a finger and swiped up his blood, wiping it along his lips before he pulled Sans into a kiss.

Growling ferally, Sans lurched down, forcing his dick deeper into Flug's ass, and devoured his lips. The hand on Flug's member worked overtime, pumping rapidly, the claws occasionally scraping on a pull. His other hand hovered just over the skin that covered the side of Flug's ribs. I want to, but my magic is low right now. A whine could be heard, physically and mentally as Sans warred with himself on how far he could push himself.

Flug moaned into the rough kiss. Take mine. Take all the magic you want. Flug pushed up into Sans's member.

You really are too good to me love. Ready? This will hurt. Sans set four of his claws, all but the thumb, to Flug's side, not yet breaking skin as he drew away from the kiss so they could both breathe and began shallowly thrusting into Flug's ass.

Flug nodded moaning at the thrust. He was so tight around Sans. Just remember to stop on red and heal me after. Flug was actually a little excited.

Just remember to say red or I won't, but I will definitely heal you after this. Sans warned and assured him, excited he was getting to do this and happy that Flug was excited for it too. Giving a sharp squeeze and jerk on Flug's dick to help distract him, Sans sunk his claws into Flug's side near the top of his chest and quickly shredded down, scraping bone every time he passed over a rib. He shuddered as he felt the pain go through the bond. It felt terribly wonderful for his masochist side.

Flug screamed ropes of cum shooting out of his dick. He arched his back both trying to get away from the pain but closer to the pleasure. Yellow!

Pulling his claws out of the fresh shred marks Sans trailed them over unmarked skin, leaving blood trails in his wake as the blood drained off of them. His eyelights had disappeared entirely, but his mind seemed to be very focused and alert. Yellow~ I can work with yellow. As blood and cum mixed on Flug's stomach, Sans grinned and ran his tongue along one of the marks from his claws.

Flug gave a needy sounding gasp his stomach sucking and and shifting slightly away from the action, but not being against it. Fuck green~ please fuck, do that again. The smooth tingling feeling along the sting of his wound was strangely a turn on.

Fuck yes Flug. That's what I love to hear! Licking his way back up the next slice, Sans started picking up his pace a bit more and began teasing Flug's cock again. Anything my baby wants to do to me?

Flug moaned arching into the licks. Mark! I want fuck god! I wanna Mark you.

Moaning and using his tongue to play with the edge of one of the cuts, Sans's pleasure at hearing Flug actually asking to Mark him of his own choice echoed through their bond. Wonderful. Where? Every thrust he matched with a pull on Flug's cock, making sure to give him as much stimulation as possible.

"Fuck Sans!" Flug shivered toes curling and precum leaking from him. Neck, I wanna match mine. Another to replace my old one. One more on your hip. Three. I want three on you this time.

Giving a last lick to the wound on Flug's chest, Sans pulled away and eyelights flickering back, small and bright he looked Flug dead in the eyes. "Take me and put them then, cause I don't want to stop." He sounded choked and coarse, but he was overflowing with happiness, excitement, and desire.

Flug winced favoring his side when he rolled him over pinning Sans down. Kissing down his cheek to his neck. With pleasure love. Stop light if I get to rough. What color are you?

Girinning widely Sans told him, "Babe, I'm fucking emerald right now. Have at me." How are you, need your side patched up? Flugi's wince hadn't gone unnoticed and Sans was going to keep to his word. He wanted to be able to do this again.

Flug grinned licking at Sans's neck. I'm green, darling. I'm green for now, healing can come later. Flug sunk his teeth in with the intent to Mark Sans singing through as he bit deep enough to hear the bone crack and taste marrow.

Sans froze the second his vertebrae began to crack, breath hitching. Yellow! Yellow! Not too deep. Yellow! He hadn't thought to warn Flug that his cervical vertebrae were weaker and one of the few bones that once broken would Dust him. It had slipped his mind in the moment.

Flug froze teeth slowly pulling out as he replaced his intent to Mark with an intent to heal. Sending his magic through the bond to help. Sorry, better?

Yeah, that was my bad. Finish the Mark using your intent and magic. It will seal and heal. I'll explain later. Everywhere else I'm fine. Sorry for the scare. Sans ran careful claws up and down Flug's back, not puncturing for now and slowly pumped Flug's dick. In his current position he couldn't very well fuck Flug anymore and was in fact, almost out of him.

Flug did as he was told. Kissing the Mark gently when he finished. "No, it was good for you to use your color. I'm proud of you. Ready for the next one?"

More than ready. I won't be able to speak for a little bit though. Limited to thoughts for now. Sans let him know. May I…? Sans tapped his claws lightly over Flug's shoulder blade.

Flug nodded scooting down pushing Sans's cock back deep inside him. Licking at Sans's stump of a rib. A rib that used to hold his Mark. Sadness poured through him at what was done to his mate. Please.

Sans paused right before his claws when through Flug's shoulder as the wave of sadness hit him. He had felt a pain in his Soul since he woke up and he had figured it was the betrayal of his brother. Carefully glancing down, he was horrified to find a whole rib missing as well as Flug's original Mark. What the fuck happened?

Flug looked up to him confused. "What do you mean? Don't you remember?"

I know Paps beat the shit outta me, but I'm- I'm missing a whole rib! And more importantly, your Mark! Tears beaded at the edge of Sans's sockets. That was the first time you actually really, truly sealed the bond~

Flug nodded leaning up and kissing the tears away. "I didn't see much, but he must have punched out a lot of your ribs. I was grateful your Soul wasn't hurt. My Mark can be replaced with more, love. It hurts me that it was taken from you, though. This time I'm making extras… As precaution."

I wouldn't say my Soul came out unscathed. I mean, I haven't looked at it since, but I can feel the damage is pretty bad and beyond repair. Sans conveyed sadly.

"Are you two having fun down there?" A familiar voice called from above, an edge of amusement coloring its tone.

Flug was about to ask if he could look before Razzy's voice startled him causing him to jolt the motion making him wince and gasp. "Fuck Razzy!"

Don't encourage him. Sans sighed carefully.

"Is that an offer? I heard you gave my brother a good time already." Razzy chuckled before jumping down to see what was going on, other than the obvious.

Flug blushed "No! I've gotten in enough trouble with helping him out. No one told me you guys have pseudo heat cum!" Flug gently sat down pulling his shirt over his dick for some semi decency. "How did dealing with you-know-who go?"

Sans groaned lowly as Flug settled his entire weight on his dick, enveloping it even more.

"Oh, Papyrus? He's fine. You did a decent number on him, less than he deserved from what I gathered Sans here went through. He'll be back to running laps around the Underground by evening I figure." Razzy laughed at Flug's attempt at modesty. "You don't have to hide the jewels kiddo. We all seen 'em and I know where you've got his tucked away." He winked, leaning back against a wall enjoying watching. "I do have to ask what happened to your chest and shoulder though. Did the queen catch ya?"

Flug growled at the information on Papyrus, rage and protectiveness coming from him. At Razzy's other comments he turned pink shifting on Sans's cock. "Oh um…" Flug tugged the shirt away looking down at Sans shyly smiling. Please? "Um Sans did that… Turns out I uh, kinda like it…"

Knock yourself out. Whatever helps you get those pheromones outta you. Sans said, Letting his sockets drift close and enjoying having Flug essentially ride him and he having to do nothing to get pleasure for now.

"Figures, we save one from being ripped apart and the other turns around and finds out they like the experience. You two are quite the pair, aren't you?" Razzy laughed.

Flug growled his head snapping to look at Razzy "That's not the same and you fuckin know it! That cretin was trying to hurt Sans so bad he almost Dusted! He destroyed my Mark and broke a part of our bond! This is mutual benefit. We are both getting pleasure. We have safe words! He just wanted to cause my MATE, his own BROTHER pain!" Flug huffed rage and protectiveness flowing out of his whole being.

"I doubt it's any consolation, but Papy was absolutely mortified when he woke up to his shed and himself covered in the marrow of his brother. He wanted to come straight down to the Lust sector, walk through the entire thing, just to check on his brother, he was that terrified for him. He told me to thank you for stopping him and after some searching, even found a little trinket that I think should fit that hole in you boyfriend's chest." Razzy pulled out a long thin white thing with some faint purple lines on it, spinning it between his fingers, never touching the purple lines though.

Flug snarled "I don't fuckin care if he regrets what he's done. If he comes near me or Sans I'll kill him. Fuck his trinket too! We'll make something in the lab to fix Sans's rib. Tell him he can shove that right up his ass with the stick he-"

Sans cut in, speaking aloud for the first time since his neck had been Marked. "Flug, hold your tongue. Regardless of his actions, he is still just a child who had a temper tantrum and that 'trinket', Razzy, is that what I think it is?"

Razzy smiled. "Kid, you got a lot to learn, and yes, yes it is. Still want me to follow the kid's advice? The effects would be funny as hell."

Flug glared down at Sans standing and moving off of him. Do whatever the fuck you want then. Just know if you take that, this, sex, and fun times, are over and we are going to MY home.

We are going to YOUR home anyway. Give the guy a second to explain. That ain't no trinket Flug. THAT'S MY FUCKING RIB WITH YOUR MARK! "Forgive me if I don't find the humor Razzy. I won't allow it. You can fuck your brother, I won't fuck mine." Sans voice was completely nonplussed.

Razzy had to laugh. "Okay, fair enough. So do you want me to refit you with this? It will likely hurt since Ganz already did a patch-up on you."

Flug felt like an idiot. Why would Papyrus offer Sans a spare rib or a rib of his own as an apology. Of course it was Sans's! Flug felt like slapping himself. He was just so angry that Sans was taking everything like Papyrus deserved a slap on the wrist when… When he tried to kill Sans.

Both Razzy and Sans looked at Flug, "So…" Razzy wasn't sure why Sans wasn't jumping on getting his rib back, especially with it having an original Mark, which were critical to a bond.

Sans smirked. If I take my rib, can we still fuck at your place? Or are you gonna force me to grow a new one? We won't be able to reforge an original mark, no matter how many more you place.

Flug huffed rolling his eyes. I guess since you asked nicely. Go ahead and fix it.

Sans grinned and waved Razzy over even as his magic collapsed and his dick disappeared. "So will this fix my fractured Soul, or is that completely set?" He asked conversationally.

"This may help it, but chances are your Soul will never be whole again. It has taken a lot of damage this month Sans. Even the resets didn't hit you this hard. Let's see it." Razzy walked over and knelt beside Sans, who never moved from where he lay upon the ground, stark naked.

Flug frowned, turning to look at them. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.

No, no it is not. If I hadn't lied to him in the first place, this never would have happened. The blame falls on me Flug. Sans grimaced put carefully pulled his Soul free of his chest. The white inverted heart was covered in hairline cracks, each filled with the violet color of Flug's magic.

Razzy's jaw dropped.

Flug bit his lip "Do I need to heal it more?"

"Uh, Razzy? You've seen a lot more Souls than I have I'd assume. Ever seen one like this?" Sans sounded worried.

"No, never. I've seen shattered Souls, sure, but I've never seen a mate's power fill the cracks like this. Your Soul is both shattered and whole at the same time." Both Razzy and Sans looked over to Flug with large eyelights.

Flug tilted his head "Is that a good or bad thing? You know I'm stupid in this area…"

"That's the thing." Razzy sat back and looked between the two of them. "As neither of us has ever seen such a thing, we don't know either."

Sans bit at his teeth. "I hope it doesn't mean anything bad. I mean, I am sore, but I just figured that was from the shattering." Reaching over, Sans grabbed the shirt Flug had tossed away and passed it to Flug. He didn't think they were gonna be having much more fun while they were here at least.

Flug bit his lip gripping his shirt. "What… What about mine? Do you think it's the same? Sugar Plum checked earlier and told me mine had a crack from my Mark getting broken. Do you think it's the same?"

"May I check?" Razzy asked Sans, knowing his protective nature.

"Y-yeah." Sans was still shaken at seeing how shattered his Soul was and how quickly Flug's magic had filled the gaps.

Flug stood walking closer to Razzy and sitting next to him. "Thanks."

Razzy nodded and carefully pulled Flug's Soul out into the open. Sure enough there was a hairline crack down the center, but unlike Sans's Soul, Flug's had not taken Sans's magic into it. "Strange. Maybe it's because your magic is so much stronger and overpowering than ours?" Razzy guessed.

"Might be." Sans agreed. "It is quite overpowering and tends to go everywhere. Do you think replacing my rib will fix his fracture?"

"It may." Razzy allowed, before returning Flug's Soul to his chest and Sans's to his.

Flug frowned nodding along. "Maybe I did it when I was healing your new Mark?" Moving over to their clothes he started slipping his pants back on having no desire to watch the process.

Razzy let Flug walk away before turning to Sans. "You know what needs to be done, right?"

If it were even possible for him, Sans went paler. "Yeah. Shearing off both ends again to refit the old bone back in." He said quietly. He didn't want to scare Flug with the implication that he was essentially agreeing to be broken again. This was turning out to be one hell of a painful day.

Flug winced as he pulled on his shirt frowning at the fear coming from Sans. Moving back over he sat behind Sans pulling him close to his chest. I got you, love. Call your color if you need it. I'll help anyway I can. If you need to you can hold onto my thighs. I'll call my color if your claws dig in too much.

Sans looked up to Flug appreciatively. He had to warn him what was about to happen. He couldn't keep sheltering him. Razzy is your friend, right? You trust him?

When Sans tilted his head to look at Flug, Razzy noticed the dark mark on his neck. That explained why Sans had been so quiet since he had shown up at least. Until the Mark set, Sans wouldn't be saying much. Vertebrae were touchy and dangerous. He must trust Flug a whole lot. He could tell they were talking, so he let them have their time. He was in no rush.

Flug nodded glancing to Razzy. Yeah, I trust him. Do you? Should we get Ganz instead?

I trust him for this, but I wanted to make sure you did. Here's why. He's going to break my ribs again. It is going to hurt like hell, and you'll likely feel it as well, but it needs to be done and you can't heal me while he does it. Can you do that? Sans watched Flug's face with uncertainty. He may not like Sugar Plum or Razzy, but they were professionals.

Flug nodded, understanding. Sans before he does it I need you to answer something truthfully. Do you enjoy pain with your pleasure?

Sans shrunk a little into himself causing Razzy to raise speculating brow. Maybe a lit...yeah. Yeah I do. I-is that a bad thing?"

Flug grinned nuzzling him. Of course not love. Summon something and I'll distract you while he does it. Looking up to Razzy Flug smiled "Can I pleasure him while you do it? I think it would help."

Both Razzy and Sans were surprised by the suggestion. "Well I don't see why not, just don't move him too much. So long as you can handle the pain through the bond, I don't see it being a problem." Razzy shrugged.

Are you sure hun? You're going to be in pain as well. Sans's worry bled through the bond, but there was anticipated excitement as well. He'd never thought of that outlet before. I can activate my magic and if you just play with my tattoos, it should keep you out of Razzy's way as well.

Flug nodded kissing Sans gently "I can handle it, love." Flug nuzzled into Sans's back licking and sucking on the bones waiting for Sans to activate his magic. One hand snaking to his crotch and playing with the bone his nails scraping heavily not wasting time with being gentle.

Sans nearly curled over, both embarrassed to be showing off so openly while he was lucid to someone he knew lived for sex, and from the sheer unexpected pleasure that shot through his body. That hand had come out of nowhere. He was already gasping.

Razzy grinned, licking his teeth. "This got fun real quick." He stalked forward on hands and knees until he straddled both Sans and Flug's lap, supporting his own weight. "Work first though. You boys ready?" His voice had a rough undercurrent to it, but so far he was maintaining his composure.

Flug nodded "Go ahead while I still have him feeling good." Biting at Sans's spine his tongue dipped between vertebrae tugging at the bone. He didn't stop his other hand from scratching at the bone and actually added his other hand to his tailbone to scratch at his sacrum holes.

Not there, don't bite there when he does this. My Sans's mind went blank when Flug's hand hit his sacral holes then resurfaced, barely. My shoulders. Bite my shoulders.

Razzy, who had been preparing his attack paused. "I wouldn't bite him there for this. Our cervical vertebrae are very delicate and prone to shattering. It could lead to a Dusting." Razzy waited for Flug to move.

Flug nodded nuzzling and kissing the vertebrae before moving to Sans's shoulder "Good to know. Better love?"

Much. Even as he said so, the marks on his back slowly flickered to life.

Once Razzy saw Flug move away from Sans's spine he readied his magic once more. "Here we go in 3, 2, 1." Right after saying the last number Razzy's magic punched through Sans's rib cage from the inside, shearing the newly grown bone off in the precise areas that it had been broken before.

Sans screamed, eyelights rolling back into his head, his marks becoming wet.

Flug bit down hard into Sans's bone his hands clenching hard on the bones they had been scratching. Fuck! SHIT that HURTS! Sans! Focus on me love. Come on focus on the pleasure. Flug started back up his scratches as he lathed over the bite.

It hurts. It hurts so fucking much. Make it stop, please, it hurts. Tears and saliva ran down Sans's face as he tried to bite back more screams as Razzy took his rib and pushed it roughly back where it belonged. Marks, the goddamn marks. FLUG, DO SOMETHING IT FUCKING HURTS!

Razzy gritted his teeth as he forced himself to work through screams and tears. This was hard on him too. He appreciated Sans trying to bite back the worst of it though. He was one tough monster.

Flug whined through the pain his hand going to the tattoos along Sans's back and scratching at them as he licked, nipped, and sucked on bones. His other hand went to his own shoulder rubbing harshly at the Mark Sans had left on him, hoping it would help. What's your color? How are you doing? Is this helping?

Sans's whimpers soon became mixed with short-cut moans. K-keep going. It still fucking hurts, but damn. He suppressed a shiver of arousal.

Once he got the bone lined up exactly as it had to be, Razzy began forcing the fibers back together, connecting the individual strands of bone so the magic would flow properly.

Flug smiled continuing his pleasuring. Scraping slightly at the marks and rocking slightly into Sans's tailbone. Flug's hard member pressing hot through his pants against Sans's bone.

"Stay still!" Razzy scolded as Flug's rocking moved Sans who was on his lap.

Sans didn't know whether to beg for more pleasure, more pain now that it was starting to fade, or both.

Flug bit his lip smirking lightly "Sorry." Flug continued to scratch at the bones but stopped his rocking. I want you so bad.

No you ain't. Sans teased tightly. He could tell Razzy was almost done. I hate to offer, but think we should offer Razzy some compensation once this is done? He really seems to like you at least.

Razzy focused, wanting to finish soon. Much as he had applauded the idea of sexual distraction during a healing at first, it was quickly becoming too much for him and he was sure Sans would not forgive two transgressions from his family without penalty.

Flug giggled, Bad boy! So you'll let him join us? At least until he calms down and you can take horny me back to my room? I would love to be taken at both ends~

This once I'll allow it. He has done a lot for us and is using great restraint right now, whether you notice it or not. Where you want him? Sans couldn't help the grin that took over his face. Razzy would have no clue what was coming his way.

Please let this be the last bit! Razzy prayed to himself. He didn't know how much more he could take and Flug certainly wasn't holding himself back very much.

Flug grinned licking and kissing Sans's skull. I want you deep inside me finishing where you left off. I'll give Razzy a blow job like Sugar Plum. Only you are allowed to have more.

Razzy pulled back finally finished, fingers lingering a second longer than necessary. "Guess I'll be going then? I'll see ya later Flug?" He tried the name out on this tongue, not meeting their gazes, certain he would jump them if he did.

Flug caught his wrist before he could leave peeking over Sans's shoulder grinning and licking his lips. "Sans wants you to stick around for a little longer. Think you could hold out for just a bit more? You've been doing so good."

Sans grabbed Flug's wrist and brought Razzy's hand closer until his hand was near his mouth and wrapped a tongue around a finger while holding Razzy's gaze.

Razzy didn't know whether to rip his hand away and run or jump headlong in. Sugar Plum was the one who went into unknown waters. He typically played it with safer clientele, not that he didn't want to. "What are the terms?" He asked shakily.

Flug chuckled "Ah don't be scared Razzy. We are your friends. We just want to thank you for helping so much and using such great restraint."

Sans released a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl. He asked for terms. What are you allowing him to do and to what extent. Be clear and ready to move. I don't think I'll get to heal you before he jumps. Ask him for some lube too. He always has some on him. He slowly pulled off Razzy's fingers, letting his teeth drag over the sensitive bone.

Razzy waited, buzzing with anticipation. He'd get to try the human too? With Sans willingly in the same area? Or did Flug mean that he'd get to go with both of them? Oh that would be wonderful. Feeling Sans's tongue and teeth on his phalanges certainly agitated his carefully tucked away girth quite nicely.

Flug frowned nuzzling Sans "Sorry, love I'll be more clear. Razzy, Sans said I could give you a blow job like I gave Sugar Plum. I don't mind you getting rough or cumming, but when Sans deems it done. You're done. You wanna stay a bit longer and get our thanks for helping so much? Oh and you have any lube for my skeleton to use? You don't mind me being in the middle, do you?" Flug slipped out from under Sans stripping off his clothes again. Why did he even take the time to put them on?

"Oh, I'm staying." Razzy assured Flug, as he licked his teeth. "I may only get a blow job, but if what Sugar Plum felt earlier was anything to go by, I'm going to enjoy this a lot." He pulled a vial out of his belt and tossed it to Sans. "There ya go my friend. My personal blend. Kicks up the game a little more."

Grinning, Sans teleported behind Flug, drawing on Flug's magic for energy and extra magic. He quickly ran a hand over his earlier marks, healing the damage. "Ready love?" The extra magic burst really helped him heal up fast. Even his vertebrae were better.

Flug shivered closing his eyes for a moment. "Of course." Flug stayed loose waiting for them to move him into position.

Pulling Flug down to his knees carefully so he was only a little taller than Sans, Sans whispered in his ear "I'm going to have you ride me in reverse while he fucks your gorgeous mouth. How's that sound?" all the while dragging claw-tips over Flug's skin.

Razzy undid a few hooks of his bodysuit, allowing his exceptionally large dick to come free and gave himself a few strokes while he watched and waited for the other two to get situated. He'd enjoy just stroking and watching if that was all he got offered. A blow jow was fantastic.

Flug shivered at Sans's touch. He was getting so worked up and excited about this happening his dick was already hard. Fuckin Emerald, love. Please I can hardly wait. Flug smirked using Sans's own words.

Sliding himself under Flug, Sans used the lube to slick himself up and coated around Flug's entrance. Because of his claws he couldn't slick up the inside, so he made sure his dick was extra slippery before guiding Flug down on it.

Razzy, bit his teeth, nearly groaning at the sight of Sans great blue length disappearing into that perky ass. He got the best part and that was only fair. For now though, he had to wait to be summoned in closer.

Flug moaned sitting back hilting Sans deep inside. "Fuck~" Flug shivered blinking his eyes open to Razzy. Smirking he beckoned with a finger. "Come here and fill me like Sans."

"Now you're speaking my language. Open up." Razzy was already holding back from cumming, he figured he could knock two to three rounds into this kid before Sans stopped him and by then, this human should definitely be on sexual overdrive. The fact that he was this lucid after one of Sugar Plum's loads spoke volumes for humans' endurance and ability.

Groaning, Sans ran a finger over Flug's spine, shivering with carnal desire.

Flug opened his mouth his pupils slowly growing as the aphrodisiac started to sink into his skin.

Razzy smirked as he saw the physical change in Flug's eyes. That's right, let your body take in all those chemicals. Pumping his dick two more times, he slid into Flug's mouth, going as far as he could for now. It took seconds before he came hard, filling the cavern with his seed and scraping some of the extra that dribbled past Flug's lips for himself.

Sans began thrusting up into Flug's ass as he felt it flex around him. Why did he ever leave this behind?

Flug moaned around the length buried into his throat swallowing everything Razzy gave him. Pupils growing until his eyes were swallowed in black. Moving almost frantically down with Sans's thrust.

"Oh fuck Flug. Just like that, yeah keep it up." Sans gasped, wide eyed, his claws gripping Flug's hips, thrusting up to match Flug's drops, pulling Flug down to go deep every time.

After watching Flug take his entire load, Razzy was impressed and wrapped his hands around Flug's head and began skull fucking him with abandon. He forced his cock down Flug's throat over and over. This kid was so tight, did Sugar go easy on him? Well he wasn't going to.

Flug gasped around Razzy as his mouth was thoroughly ravaged. Fuck yes so much keep going~

I ain't stopping babe, no worries there! Sans dragged Flug down into a particularly hard thrust and was so glad of the leaves under him that provided a thick layer of padding as his pelvis slammed into the floor.

"Stars you are so good, so tight. You enjoying this? You like this? I'm gonna keep giving it all to you and you just keep taking it beautiful." Razzy ranted as he looked down, watching Flug's face bob on his thickness.

Flug groaned looking up through his lashes. He was being fucked until he couldn't think straight and he was growing light headed due to his airway being blocked as he was being throat fucked.

With a yell, Sans picked up his pace before sitting up to hold onto Flug's chest and lock himself tight to Flug as he dumped a load right into Flug's ass, filling him nicely.

Watching Sans hit orgasm and feeling Flug getting weaker, Razzy put in an extra effort and dumped a large second load down Flug's throat, flooding his system with a fresh wave of lust inducing chemicals and magic.

Flug swallowed as much as he could streams slipping down his chin from his full cheeks. Flug moaned cumming in a hard burst himself as he was filled through both ends. He felt overfull and overly needy for pleasure. Flug's mind was a mess of chemicals and pleasure. Breathe. Fuck more. Cum. Fill me more. Fuck. Need breath. His mind have half sentences through their bond. His hands weakly clinging to Razzy's clothes.

Sans shot Razzy a weak glare. "Let him breathe. We may not have to, but he does."

Smiling and content for now, Razzy stepped away. "He really is amazing. Good job Sans."

Flug coughed gasping for air his pupils still extremely wide. Once he wasn't any longer gasping for air Flug tugged on Razzy's clothes trying to get him back close. "Fuck more. Fill more. Cum."

Sans wanted to groan in disbelief, but he should have known letting Razzy join would result in this behavior. Was he like this in his Heat? When Razzy looked to him for confirmation to proceed, he just nodded. He needed a bit to recover.

Getting Sans's approval Razzy was more than happy to step up and provide his still throbbing and ready cock to Flug, this time letting Flug come and get it.

Flug moaned tugging Razzy close and nuzzling his length. "More cum. Yes more." Flug took the length back into his mouth. Flug ground down onto Sans rocking the cock inside him.

Yellow hun. Give me a bit if you can. Sans gripped Flug's hips, trying to keep him still. His dick was still very sensitive from his recent orgasm. He instead reached around and began pumping Flug's member, giving him a different form of stimulation instead, trying to ignore the sounds Flug was making as he begged for and took on Razzy's huge dick again. Sans was trying to stop being so controlling and if Flug was enjoying, then that was what mattered.

"That's right Flug, take my dick. Take it as far as you can." Razzy encouraged, rubbing soothing fingers along Flug's cheek and throat. Humans really were good at this. He could feel the heated pulses from the kid's heart through his tongue and his moans were so sweet. Seeing Sans struggling to keep up for once was nice too. Normally he only saw Sans in this state during his heat when he was insatiable, worse even than himself and Sugar Plum.

Flug arched back moaning happily when Sans finally touched his leaking cock. Then gentle touches of Razzy had him nuzzling into it closing his pupil filled eyes. So good. More. Touch more. Cum more. MORE.

Do you want my claws hun? Sans asked, his mind being bombarded by Flug's nonstop thoughts. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would and was starting to understand why maybe Flug had wanted to stick around for his Heat. Taking a little risk and relenting, he glanced up at Razzy. "He wants to be touched more. Any sort of touch from what I can gather."

Grinning sharply, Razzy chuckled. "That I can certainly help with. Are you asking for suggestions or for me to take over?" Razzy didn't change what he was doing, waiting for the answer, after all, this was Sans's mate and he was calling the shots.

Flug moaned happily around Razzy. Yes claws. Hurt me. Fuck me. Mark me. Sans please. Sans. My Sans. Sans~

As you fucking wish! Sans grinned wide, causing Razzy to falter.

Razzy knew they had been communicating before all this started, and some during, but he wasn't sure how much, but that look was not reassuring coming from Sans when he knew the guy's kinks. "Ah, Sans, is that a good look?"

"Oh, it is a very good look." Raising a free hand, Sans wiggled his sharp phalanges, "He just gave me full permission to have fun. I'll still take ideas for later though." He nearly giggled with excitement.

Flug moaned swallowing around Razzy and tugging on his pelvis, forcibly deepthroating himself on Razzy's cock when the skeleton didn't start back up. Yes fun. Have fun with me. Cum. Use me. Fuck me.

"Oh! Damn sweetheart. That's amazing, just keep doing that." Razzy genuinely moaned as he was taken by surprise. He dug his hands into Flug's scalp, helping him keep up with his movements and throwing his head back, forgetting momentarily about Sans's request.

Sans chuckled. The kid knew how to give a good time and Razzy was learning that, heck, even he hadn't landed a blowjob that good yet. He'd have to score back at the lab soon cause that looked fucking amazing. In the meantime though, he lay his claws over Flug's one shoulder, visualizing exactly where and how deep they would go and how sweet it would look and feel, especially once he got Flug's blood on his tongue. He could feel his cock, still encased in Flug's ass, getting hard again.

Flug shivered at Sans's thoughts bombarding him with excited pleasure. Thrusting back down on Sans's cock and pulling Razzy with him. Yes pleasure. Cock so good inside. Cum. Hurt. Fuck me.

Oh I'm going to baby. You're gonna be wrecked. You remember your words? Sans leaned forward and licked a heavy, spark filled stripe over his Mark on Flug's neck, shivering as his own body was wracked with pleasure, letting the anticipation for his mutilation build.

Above them both, Razzy moaned as he let himself get lost in pleasure, building up for another orgasm.

Flug moaned shivering at the lick to his Mark. Fuck. Wreck yes wreck me. Cum. Cum me full. Yes more.

Digging his claws in deeply and ripping them roughly down and across Flug's back to his opposite hip, he simultaneously bit down hard on the edge of Flug's shoulder, feeling the bone scrape under both his claws and fangs. He shook as he felt the bones of his lover and thrust up harshly as hot blood soaked his pelvis.

Razzy was oblivious to what Sans had been about to do and slammed himself down Flug's throat as he came again, crying out as his orgasm was torn from him.

Flug's pupils shrank in pain. The pleasure filled fog lifting to the excruciating pain that filled his whole body. HURT! RED! HURT! Flug tried to cry out in pain only to get choked on cum shooting down his throat. He frantically scrabbled at Razzy's bones trying to push him away. Tears cropping up as he was choked and his breathing became a struggle. He felt like he was going to die! Fear and pain overruling any of the chemicals in Razzy's cum.

Sans immediately ripped his teeth out of Flug's shoulder and yelled at Razzy. "Back off, we went to far!" before reaching for Flug's magic so he could start healing, starting with the bite as it was the smallest of the major wounds.

Razzy quickly released Flug's head and stepped away, wiping stray extra cum and saliva from his dick before dispelling it.

Flug collapsed to his hands coughing hard before puking up cum. Once he had finished dry heaving and was able to get some deep steady breaths in him Flug weakly looked up. "Sorry... Sorry… What... Happened?"

"Don't move too much. Wait, what? Please tell me your remember at least a part of that." Sans begged as he started trying to close the slashes across Flug's back.

Razzy snorted. "You just experienced the near equivalent to a monster heat."

Flug grumbled weakly at Razzy before mumbling to Sans. "I uh remember starting and calling Razzy over then it gets all fuzzy until I felt a really bad pain in my back… Were we doing pain stuff?"

"You- you asked me to use my claws." Sans said uncertainty, starting to regret submitting to his urges. His regret bleeding through the bond and erasing his erection completely until his dick actually disappeared.

Razzy started fixing his suit since it looked like things were done for now. He was fine though, he had gotten three round outta the kid, not bad for a human.

Flug frowned "Oh, I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to pull us out of the moment. I'm glad to see our colors work though. I must really enjoy your claws to ask for them when under the influence. Maybe we can try some more in my room?" Flug offered grinning seductively before moaning as Sans's release slowly slid out of his abused hole.

Sans paused in his healing even as Razzy lifted a brow while smiling. "You want me to continue?" Sans asked hesitantly.

"So you two have gotten to using safe words now? That is daring and smart. Very good. Well, I guess I should take my leave, I assume we are done here?" Razzy asked as he straightened up from fixing his attire until he looked as perfectly fitted as before.

Flug nodded waving to Razzy. "Yeah, bye. Call if you need something." Flug shifted turning slowly to look at Sans. "Yeah I want to continue. My room?"

Sans was torn. He wanted to ask Razzy for some tips, but he also wanted to get Flug to his room so they could continue. Flug actually wanted to continue this. He was enjoying it and Sans was so elated.

Razzy noticed Sans looking back and forth between him and Flug and gave him a wink. "Don't worry Sans, you got this in the bag. Just remember what he says and take it in stride."

Nodding, Sans turned to Flug and smiled. "Yeah, let's crash your place." He started grabbing his clothes so they could get out of these ruins and to where he could finally teleport.

Flug beamed pulling Sans into a kiss. "Thanks, Love." Flug groaned standing and tugging on his own clothes. "Damn, did you guys not even try going easy on me? Fuck my back and ass. Hell my jaw even hurts…"

Razzy and Sans sniggered. "Want me to tell you about it on our way out of here? I can finish healing your back as well if you'd like." Sans offered.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Sugar Plum is bound to worked up by now, so catch ya later. I had fun Flug, we'll have to do this again." Razzy waved and made his way around a corner heading back the way they had come.

Flug blushed waving to Razzy. "Um yeah fill me in please. I feel like I missed a joke that I was apart of…"

"Well, we already filled you, but as for what you missed, once you invited Razzy and told him you'd only blow him, well, he hit you with a load right off the bat." Sans laughed. "You pretty much spent the rest of the time begging for more cum and for us to wreck you as much as we could. I think you may have cum twice, I know I nearly did. Even after I came you kept bouncing on my cock. Razzy hit you with at least three loads. I think we were both surprised you snapped out of the lust haze so quick. You ended up asking for me to use my claws, and well, I may have gotten carried away on your back which is what woke you up." Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly.

Flug turned pink, hiding behind his hands even as his cock hardened behind his pants. He was so embarrassed and turned on that he acted that way in front of both of them. "Wow I can't-actually I can totally believe I would act like that with whatever Razzy's cum is mixed with." I just didn't think I would be so bold with him.

"Most of the monsters in the lust sector have aphrodisiac running through their magic and they use it when engaging in sexual activities. It is heavy in all their fluids; saliva, mucus, blood, and cum." Sans finally had located his shorts and pulled them on, providing a small form of coverage. I was surprised to have you actually ask for me to go all out with my claws. After waking up with you on Plum's dick, I didn't figure you'd be too uncomfortable taking his brother. "Let's go." He started heading the same way that Razzy had.

Flug scrambled to follow snatching up Sans's hand. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that. Are you upset with me giving them blow jobs? I won't do it again if you aren't okay with it. I-I just wanted to help them out since they were helping us so much. I didn't know they had aphrodisiac running through their magic… I really am stupid to all of this. I'm sorry I should be better that's-"

"I ain't mad Flug. I mean, I was when I woke up cause I thought we said we would talk about this before looking for others, but I get that you meant well. I wouldn't have let Razzy join us if I wasn't cool with it. I guess I was just surprised is all. I am a very possessive monster so sharing doesn't come easy, but I am not going to hold you back from what you want to do. You've only got so much time in your life, you got to live it how you want." Sans cut him off as he led the way to what looked like some sort of vent shaft.

Flug tightened his grip on Sans's hand kissing his skull softly. "I want to spend all my time with you. I don't mind being in the middle… Some of the times, but only if you are there filling me at one end."

"So if you want to play with someone else, we both are playing?" Sans asked speculatively, trying to comprehend the idea that he wasn't going to be the tag-a-long for in between lays.

Flug nodded. "I want YOU. If we have fun with someone else, it's fun together… At least for me. Are you wanting to have a more open relationship? I don't mind if you would rather have someone else from time to time."

"Well like I said before, I am a very possessive monster. If I could, I'd never share you, but I can't say that I didn't enjoy what just happened here either." He paused looking at the vent shoot in the wall. "You wanna go first?"

Flug frowned looking at it. It was probably safer for him to go first in case something did happen. But, he didn't know where this even lead… "Um sure." Flug struggled crawling into the vent.

"There should be some rung's a little further in to go up. It will put you back up in the hallway we were at before you went through the floor." Sans's voice echoed in the narrow passage.

Flug sighed relieved to know it wasn't some strange dangerous passage. As soon as he crawled out he turned looking down to Sans and offering his hand.

Sans crawled out of the vent right behind him, grabbing Flug's hand before he hit the floor. "Follow me this time so you don't fall again. There is a path under all these leaves. If you step off it, you'll fall to that room we were just in."

Flug frowned "Why do they still have these traps set up? Are you trying to hurt people?"

"Naw, it's just too much work to take them apart and it keeps humans from going too deep into the Underground. There are places much worse than the Lust sector down here and not everybody came to the surface as you've seen. Not everybody wants to rejoin humanity on the surface, so this helps them keep their privacy." He explained as he led the way on the winding path through all the leaves until the reach a door at the end and struggled to push the stones open.

Flug stepped next to him helping to push "Here let me help."

"Thanks, these doors always give me trouble." With Flug's help, the doors slowly opened, showering a small amount of dust down on the two before letting them through, only to slam heavily closed behind them. In their current room, large pillars stood all around them. Sans wasted no time rushing from one to another, flipping switches until the doors at the other end opened for them. "Let's go. This is the last trap room. Now it's just a short hike until we are out of the ruins and I can teleport us back to the mansion."

Flug groaned nodding and following Sans. "Good. All this walking is making me tired. I don't know how you can run around like that."

"I'm running on your magic. We derive our energy from our magic, by that theory, humans should never be tired, but you are more mass than magic, so actually, what do you run on?" Sans glanced behind him at Flug, curious.

Flug laughed "Coffee… But truly, we get energy from sleep and food. Which I don't know what time it is. I slept while you were gone and while you slept off your drinks…"

Looking at the wall thoughtfully, Sans asked, "You really can't tell the time? It's late noon." He looked up to Flug amused.

Flug's stomach grumbled angrily at the news. He only had what Papyrus had fixed that morning. No wonder he was dragging behind. While he was used to a lack of food and sleep. He wasn't used to this much activity.

Sans chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we did miss breakfast. Want to go out to eat before we go ho- uh, to your place?" He caught himself before saying home. Flug didn't want him returning home now. That was going to be hard on him, but he hoped Flug would forgive Paps soon.

Flug blushed shaking his head. "We have sandwich stuff at the mansion. I'll make us something. That okay?" he wasn't up to being around people at the moment, but if Sans insisted, he would go.

"Yeah, that's great." Sans nodded amiably.

Flug sighed glad Sans agreed. "Okay. Um are we about there yet?"

"Almost. A few more hallways and through the Queen's old house, then we are out of here." He explained as he turned another corner and flipped a coin into a corner. A few seconds later a spider scurried down the wall and passed him a donut. "Thanks. Tell Muff she's 'mazin'." He said as he bit into the sweet pastry.

Flug whined tugging on Sans's jacket "Hey share. I want a donut too." Flug poked out his lower lip leaning on Sans's shoulder heavily. "Please."

"Heheh, I was gonna." He split the donut in half, passing over the second half. "Only buying one though. The more you buy, the higher she pushes her prices. Muff makes the best pastries in this sector, but she likes her gold just a bit too much."

Flug happily bit into the donut with a pleased noise. "So good!"

"Told ya." As they turned another corner a large dead tree in a courtyard greeted them and beyond it a large abandoned house built into the cave face.

Flug gave a small sound of awe. "You know this wouldn't be that bad of a place to live… If you ever want to think or talk about that sometime..."

"Here?" Sans asked surprised. "But I thought you preferred the sunlight and the surface?"

Flug blushed "Well not here, everyone has to walk through here… But I do like the solitude and it's kinda nice down here, but I would like a place where I could travel and not have to rely on you for traveling everywhere."

"Eh, that may be a problem if you want to live down here then. See, humans on the surface actually have banned coming down here cause tourists thought it would be a great idea and more than a few died. Human traffic is actually illegal. That's why we teleport every time instead of just walking out, plus I'm lazy." Sans explained with a shrug. "I mean, we have a lot of places we could take as our own, but…"

Flug nodded "Oh uh, we can think about that later. We aren't moving out on our own any time soon anyway."

"Oh, why not? Not like I have anywhere else to go other than home or your room, and I don't think my mess will fit in your closet." He joked.

Flug paused blinking "I guess you're right. Black Hat could make you a conjoined room to mine, but we could just get our own place. Do you want to look for places?"

"Thought you wanted to get home to eat and roll around?" He poked fun as he nabbed a sprinkle off Flug's face. "But seriously, if you want a place down here, let me know and I'd love to show ya around. We've only really got four residential areas, only three of which I'd actually consider, and because you're human, that knocks one of them out almost instantly and I don't think you're gonna want to settle in Snowdin as long as you are fighting with my brother, so that just leaves the one section, which is pretty, but a bit soggy." He thought aloud.

Flug grinned kissing Sans. "I would love that, but you were right. Food and play first then maybe tomorrow we can go look after work."

"Uh, about work?" He paused as he opened the front door, not bothering to knock as he led Flug inside, "I sort of finished everything but one order for this week?"

Flug frowned making sure his intent was loving and nothing to anger as he lightly hit Sans's arm. "I can't believe you! You leave me and go quiet to finish work?! We are supposed to do that together." Flug pouted. Damn I like working with Sans. What are we going to do the rest of the week? Black Hat is sure to give us more work when he finds out.

"What does he care? We got our orders done. He only has to pay us for the time we actually work, so he should be happy. Besides, I didn't get any work done on creating anything new, so you can work on that if you'd like." Sans shrugged but still smiled to himself, glad that Flug still pouted about not being able to work with him. It felt good to know that Flug wasn't mad.

Flug brightened "Oh? Maybe we could think of some new ideas on our break?"

Sans nodded, "Yeah, we could do that. It would also give us time to look at places and possibly move if you want to, as well as anything else you might want to do, visit any place you want. I mean, borders don't really mean anything to me, ya know?" They were now inside the house and he just went down the stairs that were in the front entryway.

Flug grinned "That sounds really nice. Are there any places you want to go with me?"

"Hmmm, I can think of a few forbidden places that I'd like to go that I think you may like." Sans responded, tapping on the railing as he made his way deeper down. He forgot how long this stairway was.

Smirking Flug chuckled "Oh? Kinky~" I can't wait for him to show me everything. I love him so much.

Glancing back, Sans raised a bone brow. "Oy, never said anything about getting dirty in those places. It's just that humans think they are too dangerous to be looked at and mark them off limits to others. I don't believe that shit. Come on, we are almost out."

"Come on!" Flug laughed nuzzling into Sans's spine. He licked up Sans's neck.

Flinching in surprise, Sans nearly slipped on a step. "Hey!" He slapped a hand over his neck, hitting Flug's Mark which was still lit up bright since the magic from Razzy and Sugar Plum still was affecting Flug a bit. "Save that for when we are outta here!" He laughed, looking up at his boyfriend with a smile.

His pupils grew and a small moan fell from his lips. "Sans, please not right now..."

"Shit, sorry!" He quickly ripped his hand away from his neck. "I forgot about that Mark. Let's get outta here. Just a bit farther." They had finally reached the bottom of the staircase and the hallway extended so far that the end couldn't be seen. It was also dimmer down here than it had been above, even though there had been no lights anywhere this entire time.

Slumping against the wall Flug groaned "Fuck I'm all fuzzy again. Give me a bit."

"Sorry. I should have been more careful." Sans felt like a complete mess up. They were so close and he goes and literally slaps a fucking Mark. Could he get any stupider.

Flug sighed his pupils slowly going back to their normal size. "It's okay. I'm good. Ready?"

Sans nodded, stuffing his hands in his shorts before his anxiety got real bad and he started grabbing his ribs. To walk around the house shirtless was one thing. To do so outside was another because anybody could see or attack his Soul. It was starting to make him jumpy and the accident with Flug just made it worse.

Frowning and grabbing Sans's arm, Flug leaned into Sans's side. "Hey, don't leave me down here. It's dark. Keep a hold of me."

"I ain't leaving you anywhere, and it isn't that dark yet. What are your talking about?" Sans looked up to Flug confused, pushing his own anxieties down for now for the sake of his mate.

Flug poked out his tongue. "Well I don't have glowing eyes..."

"Ain't got nothing to do with my sight. You saying you seriously can't see? Guess that's another thing that's different." He muttered the last part to himself as he shook his head and wended his phalanges between Flug's fingers and led the way.

Smiling he let Sans lead the way through the ever darkening tunnel. "Yeah, I don't know how you can see. I can only see you due to those lovely bright eyes of yours."

"Flirt." Sans commented before turning abruptly.

Gasping and stumbling Flug almost tripped over his own feet. "Sans! Don't do that."

"Sorry. We are almost there. The doors are right ahead." he apologized as the ambient light slowly got brighter.

Able to slowly see the growing form of the door. "I kinda see it. Snowdin is on the other side?"

"Yep, after those doors, we will be on the outskirts of Snowdin and I'll be able to teleport again. Gonna need your help with these again though. They pull in and used to be one way, so we have to make sure the door stop stays put."

Flug nodded amazed. Feeling gust of cold air seeping through the cracks of the door. "Okay, love."

"Ready? And pull." Sans had dug his phangels into the edge of the door, not able to reach the handle properly himself, and put what strength he had into opening it, allowing it to slowly move. Normally if he went past the door he'd have Paps push it open from the other side, but with things as they were, that wasn't really an option.

Reaching up and grabbing the handle Flug pulled with all his might. "Fuck this is heavy!"

"Yep, it was meant to keep humans from going back to deeper parts of the Underground and keep the sectors separate, not that it worked either way." Sans grunted as he pulled. The door finally stood open, white light spilling into the passage and glancing off the piles of snow that had built up just beyond the door. Multiple tracks leading to and from the door were visible from the recent traffic. "Alright, out you go, I'll be right behind you."

Grunting Flug shook his head "No, delicate bone men out first. I'll keep it open for you."

"Delicate my non-existent ass. Out!" Encassing Flug in magic, Sans flung Flug out the door, sliding on the rock floor a few inches before shoving a heavy branch nearby between the doors and jumping clear of the door into the snow.

Groaning Flug rubbed his back "Fuck you my love of my life! Magic is cheating!"

"Magic is life hun, and life is full of cheats. You just happened to find one of the biggest cheats of all." Sans laughed from where he lay nearly buried in snow. When he had landed, he had sunk right through so his rib cage was full of snow and he had stashed his Soul in his skull to keep it from freezing. After a few seconds he started laughing at their day over all.

Chuckling Flug stood up wobbling over through the snow to Sans and digging him out.

Sticking a hand up for Flug to grab rather than try to dig through the cold powder, Sans still couldn't stop laughing. "We really are having one heck of a day, aren't we?"

Taking the offered hand Flugh laughed pulling Sans out "Shitty past two days."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I was just a bit over sensitive. I'll work on that." Sans shrugged. Once he was free of the snow. "Ready to get back to the lab? The cold is just going right through me." He doubled over laughing.

Laughing so hard he snorted Flug shook his head "That was bad. I can't believe you made me laugh with that one. It is pretty cold though." Pulling Sans close Flug closed his eyes. "Ready."

Taking a last wistful look around sadly, Sans took a breath and teleported them to Flug's bedroom. It was much warmer than the snow covered forest that surrounded Snowdin, but Sans felt a chill in his bones that just felt so much deeper than the cold at leaving his brother behind without a word.


	11. Favors and Babies

Flopping onto his bed Flug sighed. "It's so good to be back. I'm so glad you are with me this time."

Sans stood awkwardly to the side, not sure where to put himself in these surroundings. He had only been in Flug's room once or twice since meeting him and the place was so much cleaner than his room, not to mention better lit. He felt so out of place, but he could only guess that the feeling was mutual to Flug when he was at Sans's home. Caught up in his thoughts, he didn't respond to Flug's words.

Peeking open one eye before sitting up. "You wanna sit down? Here sit down I'll go make us some sandwiches."

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed, Sans forced himself to look around and take in the room. A small wooden dresser with airplane models covering the top, an airplane bedspread covered the bed and detailed blueprints of different models of planes covered the walls. It was a theme Sans picked up on quickly. He hadn't known Flug liked planes. He really didn't know much about Flug at all except the man was very smart, fun to talk to, and seemed to love him for who he was.

Making his way to the kitchen Flug quickly fixed up a few different sandwiches making sure to grab a bottle of ketchup since Sans seemed to like it.

5.0.5 walked in grabbing Flug up into a big bear hug.

"Shit! 5.0.5 don't sneak up on me." Flug patted 5.0.5's paws. Once sat down, he grabbed a freezer pop, cutting it open and handing it to the bear. It was his favorite and only a treat he got every now and then from Flug.

A happy noise came from him as he sucked on the sweet, frozen treat, wandering away happily.

Grinning Flug made his way back to his room with his sandwiches and ketchup.

Sans looked up as the door opened again, plastering a smile on his face for Flug. "So what'd ya make?" He asked, trying to sound upbeat.

Flug smiled back sitting next to him. "I have some peanut butter and jelly, ham, turkey, and a bottle of ketchup."

Picking up a ham and turkey, Sans put some ketchup between the meats and offered the bottle to Flug in case he wanted any. "Not a bad array." Sans joked, trying to distract himself with science jokes.

Chuckling Flug shook his head taking the peanut butter and jelly sandwich eating it happily. "Haven't had one of these in a while."

Sans shrugged. "I've never been too partial to the stuff, but then, we didn't get too much jelly Underground." He took a shot of the ketchup before biting into the sandwich.

Frowning at that "Really? I would have thought you would be all for preserving. I helped 5.0.5 make this jelly."

"Wasn't much to can down there. All we had were Golden Flowers and Echo Flowers. They make good tea and pastries, but that's it. Otherwise we hope for good stuff to be thrown out." Sans shrugged.

"Wow… It really sucked down there... Hey Sans, why did you never tell him about your father? How long have you kept that secret?" How long has it tormented you?

Flinching from the reminder, but knowing he had to face the issue, Sans came clean. "I pushed him into the void shortly after Pa- after my brother was made. So I guess dad's been absent for just under thirty years now. Really isn't that long. The Underground is what really made him snap I think. I never told him what dad was really like 'cause I wanted him to have somebody he could look up to and I know I'm not the greatest older brother he could have gotten. I'm too messed up. Mom wasn't around as you know, so we only had each other. I wanted him to think our family was a good one, one he could aspire to lead into the future. I should have told him the truth from the beginning, or at least sooner than this." Sans stared at his sandwich while he talked.

Wrapping his arms around Sans, Flug held him tight. "Hey, you did the right thing. I'm sorry I told him. I should have talked with you first. If you were my brother I would be grateful for you protecting me from someone like him. I'm so sorry you had to grow up with that cretin in your life." Hundreds of years with that monster. I'm so grateful Sans didn't break.

"When we were above ground and for a while even after we were sealed, he honestly wasn't any worse than us now I suppose. Using other humans to test our devices and such. Enjoying our work. It's all about the same. He just ended up getting lost and going too far. He really wasn't that bad until the end." Sans kicked his feet, watching them move. "My brother always wanted a parent, and the fact that I hid that and told him lies about our parents, I'm not surprised he snapped. He's so young too. I don't think mom wanted to have another kid after seeing the route dad was taking. I don't think she knew what he did before getting with him, but maybe he was better when they got together. That was almost a millennium ago after all."

Flug nodded pulling Sans into his side holding him close. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have protected you from him. I wish I could just have Black Hat take him away like that kid. I wish I could help…"

Sans shook his head. "I'm not so sure I'd want that. On the few occasions he wasn't in the lab, he was great. He taught me everything I know, in the lab and in magic. Because of him, I have, or had Paps." Sans choked up, tears gathering and starting to fall.

Frowning Flug held him tighter. He hated that Sans felt alone, but with what Papyrus did… Was Sans blinded by his love for Papyrus to not see how close he came to killing Sans. It seemed like Sans did the same with his father. Even though the man tortured him for hundreds of years and killed his mother, Sans still thought he was a good man… "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just can't. I can't put you in that situation again... Not when I almost lost you."

"I won't ask you to put me in that situation, but I do need to get my stuff and make sure Paps will be okay on his own. He's the last family I have left." Sans couldn't meet Flug's eyes. He knew Flug was right, but knowing and accepting it were two very different things.

Kissing Sans's skull softly. "I'm so sorry. We can do that later..." He hoped not soon. He didn't want Sans close to that man until he felt completely healed.

Sans sighed and nodded. That was the best he could hope for from Flug for now. He couldn't blame the man either. He had the same reservations concerning Black Hat after all. After a few minutes, Sans pulled away from the embrace a little. "So what now?"

Flug looked to him tilting his head. "What would you like to do, love?"

Contemplating, he looked through his options. Flug's magic was still active, he could feel it pounding through their bond. It should be taken care of and Flug had helped him through his Heat, so he was obligated to do the same. Flug's mind seemed to be alright for now.

He also needed to try to talk to Black Hat about the possibility of a room, preferably an adjoining one to Flug and the lab if that were possible. He couldn't just shack up in Flug's room without at least telling the boss.

He could also try to slip away to give his brother a call to see if he'd calmed down and try to talk to him, but he figured that would be a really bad idea. Flug would get upset.

Calmly waiting on Sans to decide Flug gently played with Sans's finger bones. So small. So fragile.

Glancing down at their intertwined hands, Sans asked, "How's your pseudo Heat?" If it was alright, he'd try to go deal with their strange boss.

Flug smiled rubbing at the finger bones "Are you wanting to have some fun, love?"

"I want to make sure you are taken care of. You took care of me during mine after all." Sans shrugged, still not meeting Flug's gaze.

Chuckling Flug smiled shaking his head. "You really want to? Cause it sounds like you don't. Which is fine! I just want to know what you are really wanting to do."

I want to go to my brother, but that's not gonna happen unless I wanna piss you off. Sans thought to him truthfully. "If you're fine for now, I should probably let boss know I'm gonna need a room." he said aloud.

Flug frowned, "I'm sorry, love. You… You can go." Sadness filled his Soul. He was hurting Sans, even though he only wanted the best for him...

"I know you want what's best for me love, so I will follow your wishes for now. Will you accompany me to see the boss or would you prefer to stay here?" Sans leaned back into Flug's chest.

Smiling softly he held Sans close. "Thank you. Do you want me to come? I could go talk to him if you want me to. You do need your rest."

"We both need rest, but neither of us is likely to get it soon. I can go on my own though. I don't want you in his presence while your magic is active and you are under the influence of Sugar Plum and Razzy's magic." Sans started to pull away to get up. "Do you mind?" He checked.

Flug shook his head. "No, go ahead. I'll be here when you get back."

Nodding and slipping off the bed, Sans said over his shoulder on the way out, "I'll be back soon love."

Flug smiled getting comfortable.

Making his way through the halls, Sans wondered how he would explain to Black Hat that he needed a place to crash without endangering his brother. He knew how protective the boss could be. Coming up to the doors, his thoughts were cut short. "Guess this is it." He said to himself before he knocked.

The door opened on its own. Black Hat grinned "Sans, what a pleasant surprise. Come sit."

"Thank you sir." Sand took up one of the leather chairs in front of the desk, a bit swamped by its size.

Though he tried not to Black Hat laughed. "So my little skeleton, what do you need? You normally just send me an email. So professional."

"Well I figured it would be better to ask this in person. I don't normally ask favors of you sir, but for now, I'm afraid I must." He forced himself not to look away. That would be a sign of weakness. When dealing with Black Hat, he treated him like he would the darker sectors.

Black Hat steepled his claws. "Oh? Who do you need killed?"

Sans blanched, eyelights nearly disappearing. "Nobody! I don't want anybody killed over this!" He paused and looked down and away to calm himself for a moment before looking back up to Black Hat. "I need a place to stay for a while. Flug doesn't want me returning home for a bit, possibly ever. We will be looking for a place soon, but for now, well. I'm out of a crash space."

Raising a brow Black Hat leaned forward. "And may I ask why Flug has decided you should not return home? Do you not agree with his choice? Is that why you are coming to me and not Flug about living arrangements?"

"With all due respect sir, I know your temper and I would rather not go into the details of why Flug does not want me to return home. I understand his choice and while I don't agree, I don't disagree either. I am coming to you because you offered room and board when you hired me and I was wondering if the offer still stands." Sans twiddled his thumbs nervously. If Black Hat pressed the issue, he would have to explain, but he worried for his brother's safety if he did.

His grin grew wide "Of course my offer still stands. I wouldn't turn away my little skeleton~" Black Hat stood walking behind Sans's chair gripping Sans's shoulders, his claws lightly clicking against bone. "While I enjoy having all my employees under my protection… I still have the feeling that you are trying to protect someone. Someone that Flug believes is dangerous… Sans… Who are you not wanting dead?"

Choking and failing at trying not to shake, Sans knew the game was up. If he didn't tell, Flug would and he knew it. At least this way he could beg for clemency. "My- my brother sir. He is all I have left in this world and he is just a kid. He threw a fit and now Flug fears him for good reason. He is harmless. His nature is very similar to that of 5.0.5. Sir, I beg you to leave him be. Everything turned out fine in the end. I beg you. Please don't kill him." Unwilling tears fell from Sans's sockets. He couldn't lose his brother after all they went through. He thought that with the barrier gone, things would get better. How wrong he was.

Grinning Black Hat took his claw swiping away Sans's tears and leaning down close to whisper. "I won't kill him… But, if he harms either of what is mine again I will teach him a lesson he will not enjoy." Standing up Black Hat patted Sans's shoulder. "Now where do you want your room?"

Sensing that the conversation about his brother was a closed subject, Sans focused on the new topic. "If it is possible sir, I'd like a room that was adjoining to Flug's and the lab so that I can work without disturbing him, but also remain close. We have become a bit interdependent and I'd like to stay close to him." Sans explained, fighting to clear his tears. Stars had he become a wuss.

Nodding Black Hat snapped his fingers. "Done. What else?"

"That is all sir. I apologize for the disturba- actually… I do have a question, if I may be so bold?" He looked over his shoulder as if to make sure nobody else but the two of them were present.

Sitting down in his chair Black Hat raised a brow. "Yes?"

Biting at his teeth with uncertainty, Sans took a deep breath and nodded before continuing. "May I examine your tentacles sir?" He nearly choked mid-question, knowing how insensitive and provocative the question may come across.

Black Hat's eye went wide. "Wh-what? You want to examine my what?" Black Hat must have heard wrong. That little fragile skeleton couldn't possibly have asked to see his tentacles.

"Y-your tentacles sir." Sans blushed deep blue, almost his whole skull enveloped in the color.

Shaking his head Black Hat chuckled "That's what I thought you said. May I ask why?"

Taking another deep breath to brace himself and hoping Flug wouldn't murder him later for this, he provided his reason. "It-it's Flug sir. He says he enjoys them and I would like to try to emulate them with my magic, but previously, I admit that I didn't pay much attention. I was trying to block the sensations I was getting from them from my mind. I told Flug I would try to mimic them, but I haven't the faintest idea of how to make or manipulate them." He didn't know if he could go anymore blue in the skull over this. "I understand completely if you don't want to of course!" He almost yelped out as an afterthought.

Black Hat laughed loudly before motioning Sans to come to him. "Then let me give you a demonstration."

"Th-thank you sir." Carefully slipping off the chair, Sans made his way around the desk. He was only slightly taller than it, so while he walked around it, his vision was obscured completely.

Patting his lap Black Hat got comfortable in his chair. "Come sit. You will have a good vantage point up here."

Looking for somewhere to place his hands to give himself a boost up Sans couldn't find a place that wouldn't be provocative in some way during the scramble that was obviously going to happen. Pushing past his embarrassment, he carefully grabbed Black Hat's knee, ready for any kind of out lash for unpermissed contact and slowly hauled himself up onto the demon. His tongue felt dry behind his teeth. He was terrified but curious as to how this was going to go at the same time. He figured he knew, but he still wondered. "Okay?"

Black Hat had to hold back his snickers. Summoning his tentacles, they lightly wrapped around Sans. Gently rubbing at his clothes and the bones that were visible. "Examine away."

Gulping, Sans carefully took a thicker one in hand working from the tip, avoiding Black Hat's direct gaze at first until he became focused on his work, bending and squeezing the appendage, ignoring the rest of them. He wanted to know how it moved, how malleable it was. Did it have bones or was it purely muscle. How flexible was it? Did it stretch or was its size and length variable according to Black Hat's whim? He worked his way down its length slowly, measuring against himself to keep track of its size.

Shivering at the touch Black Hat lowly asked "What are you looking for?" His other tentacles wiggled wrapping slowly around Sans holding him in place.

Sans shivered at the feeling of the other tentacles on his bones. "Careful please sir, I was just put back together. I'm trying to understand the physics of the matter of your tentacles so I'll be able to accurately recreate them." He explained, not looking up.

Humming Black Hat loosened his tentacles but they still squirmed around Sans's bones. "They are the same as myself. My body, mouths, tentacles, and any other horrors I summon are made of my demon magic and being."

Sans hummed thoughtfully. "So they would be similar in their state as my ectobody when I bother to bring it into being." He mused. "Do they only sprout from your back in a centralized location, or is that just a preference?" Sans asked as he squeezed a thicker section using different pressures to measure density and resistance.

A low moan was brought from Black Hat's mouth when he went to speak. A light blushed formed on his cheeks and his tentacle wiggled out of Sans's hands. "Stop that! I choose to just have them come from my back or chest."

Sans stopped immediately, releasing the interesting piece of flesh. "Sorry sir. I hope I wasn't too forward." He shivered as a tentacle traced over his back. He had to keep a hold on his magic to keep his tattoos from lighting up.

Black Hat gave a small nod a thinner tentacle slithering into Sans's hand. "I have a question. What are these markings? I didn't know skeletons could get tattoos."

"Yeah. That's pretty much what they are except they are linked to my Soul and my magic. When my magic is active, they light up and are as sensitive as my Soul. It's sort of a handicap in battle, but I wanted them." Sans shrugged. "They also cover a lot of scars."

A deep growl came from Black Hat at the mentioning of scars his tentacles caressing the tattoos almost protectively. "Am I allowed to kill them? I do not like someone hurting what is mine. Also, I am treating this favor for healing all of Flug's scars. It is good to see him again." Black Hat spoke almost wistfully.

Sans shook his head. "I already took care of the one responsible for those injuries. They happened a while ago anyway, before I came to the surface. As for Flug's scars, I didn't do that. My magic is no good for healing, and I had thought those marks were from him working here or from you?" The questioning tone in Sans's voice was tempered with fear. He wasn't sure if that was safe ground to tread on, or if he should have admitted he wasn't the one to heal Flug.

Black Hat hummed "You will have to owe me then since you aren't the one. As for the scars most are from after he came here, but not the large one he always hid under his paper bag. No, that was from someone I've dealt with long ago."

"Yessir. Thank you." Sans nodded and checked the smaller tentacle Black Hat had given him to compare it to the aspects he had noted in the larger one. Other than girth, they appeared to be the same, and that was something that was easy enough to adjust. "What would you like in return? I will give almost anything within my power." He still wouldn't meet Black Hat's eye. He was still too weak and the fight was still too fresh for him to feel confident in his ability to face up to Black Hat.

Humming Black Hat grinned "I don't know yet. Surprise me or wait and I will find something."

"To be honest sir, I only know of one thing you seem to enjoy, other than destruction and making our lives miserable when you get in a foul mood. I'm not sure I could handle you right now though. The ordeal I just went through that lead to me asking for a room here has left me about as fragile as everyone normally assumes me to be. My bones are relatively soft at the moment." He shivered as he remembered the pain of having them broken resurfaced momentarily.

Huffing Black Hat patted Sans's head muttering "... As a child." Sighing he relaxed back into his chair. "I will let you rest before gathering my favor. You do have the same skills as Red, maybe a combined task would suit both of you."

"I actually have the same skills as Red and Fell sir, but if I may be so bold, what task are you thinking of?" He released the tentacle, having gathered all the information he could from just being able to touch and manipulate it. While listening to whatever Black Hat might say to him, he focused his magic near the base of his spine, forgetting the tentacles still wrapped around his ribs, and activated his magic, attempting to recreate the tentacles as his own. He figured he'd let the original owner judge them for himself but ended up doubled over from the unexpected stimulation, a hand on Black Hat's chest to steady himself as his eyelights expanded rapidly. "Fuck."

Black Hat gave a small hum, he wasn't sure himself on the task. Maybe stealing from a hero's head base? He was about to voice this when Sans doubled over into his chest. Shocked Black Hat raised a claw to check on him before he saw the glowing tattoos. "Oh? You said these were like touching your Soul when they glowed? I know my favor… I wish to examine you as you've done to me."

Sans flinched when a claw was raised next to him, expecting a strike. Black Hat had yet to ever actually strike him, but the fresh memory of being beaten still resonated through is conscious mind. Then Black Hat's words hit him and he was frozen in place. "Y-you want to look at my tattoos?" He asked, uncertain he understood properly.

Lightly gripping Sans's shoulders Black Hat nodded. "Yes. Turn around so I can see better." His tone didn't leave much room for argument.

"Yes sir." Sans canceled his magic and attempted to remove the tentacles that were currently tangled in his rib cage, figuring to get off Black Hat's lap and stand for an inspection.

The tentacles didn't loosen, they actually tightened. "Where are you going? I said turn around." Black Hat growled.

Hesitating, then leaving the tentacles where they were, Sans carefully placed his hands on Black Hat's lap on either side of himself and tried to shift himself around. Apparently the boss wanted him to stay put. He knew he was in trouble and could almost guarantee that he would have to reactivate his magic. Flug was in for some torture through their bond of the sexual kind. He'd have to make up to him when he got back to their room.

Giving a small pleased hum Black Hat ran a claw over the black tattoos running over each interesting design. After a few minutes studying the markings Black Hat demanded "Light them up."

Taking a shuddering breath, Sans nodded. "Yes sir." He activated his magic, his Soul flaring a moment before returning to normal even as his back lit up with pearlescent light that moved within the marks in his bones as if looking at ocean water over sand. They gave off a faint but bright blue light. He gulped, waiting for the first inexperienced rough touch.

Black Hat stared, looking at the markings with awe, but not touching. His tentacles having moved away from the markings before Sans activated them. "Thank you. You may go. When you are fully healed I expect you to come back so I can complete my examination."

Surprised, Sans looked over his shoulders and was startled by the look on Black Hat's face. "Everything okay sir?" He let his magic dissipate, relieved to not have to deal with the touches right now.

Nodding Black Hat's expression went back to the usual blankness. "Everything is perfectly fine. I would like to finish my examination, but I cannot put your Soul at risk when you are weak. It is quite beautiful by the way."

"Oh. Um, thank you? I didn't peg you one for art sir." Sans started to shift himself off of Black Hat's lap. He wanted to get back to Flug. He wouldn't use his new idea yet, he needed to practice it away from prying eyes first. To Black Hat he said, "The one who healed me was a professional. I should be fine my tomorrow evening. Would that work for you sir?"

Black Hat's tentacles gently sat Sans onto his feet. "The day after, to be sure… I fancy some art, but your Soul is quite stunning and makes a beautiful art. That would be a great device! A device that extracts a person's Soul! You and Flug get on that."

"Yes sir. We will start on that first thing in the morning. May I be excused then? I need to see to Flug. He still has some drugs in his system that I want to work out of him." He fixed his shorts which had rode up slightly and caught on a slight chip in a bone.

The tentacles released him as Black Hat scooted closer to his desk. "Yes, yes. Go on. Your room is ready as well, your name is on the door."

"Thank you sir." He teleported away to Flug's room without another thought, glad to be dismissed. The boss scared him more than a little. The scent of the ocean hung in the air of Black Hat's office for a few moments before evaporating. Landing inside the door of Flug's room, Sans quickly looked for his mate.

Flug was looking at the door that attached to Sans's room that appeared a bit ago.

"Yo, got the room. Adjoining like you asked and linked to the lab like I asked. How are you faring?" Sans stepped away from the door and over to Flug, looking up at him.

Flug grinned leaning down and kissing Sans "It's perfect. He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

Blushing slightly, Sans shook his head. "Naw. I owe him a favor in a few days, once I'm up to snuff, but that's it and it's not for the room. I asked him for one, so I owe one in return, not serious though. Don't worry about it." Sans assured after returning the kiss. "So...how is your buddy down under doing?" He sniggered at the grade school joke.

Flug blushed "Well he could be better if he had a friend…"

"Then let's give him one, shall we?" Sans grinned wide, rubbing up through Flug's pants on his erection.

Almost collapsing when his knees went weak and moaning at the touch. "Fuck~ please Sans."

"Why don't we take this to the bed, huh? And you need to lose some clothes." Sans sniggered, dropping his shorts.

"Yes, please!" Flug shucked off his clothes lifting Sans into a spin and flopping onto the bed Sans straddling his hips.

"Well you are certainly excited." Sans laughed as he bounced onto Flug.

Giggling Flug blushed. "Well this is the first time you've been in my bed. We always stay in your room. It's nice to be in my room with you."

"That is true. I've only been in here once, and it wasn't for great circumstances then." Sans laughed, dragging his claws over Flug's chest lightly.

Flug's dick bounced hitting Sans's tail bone lightly as he moaned. "This time will be so much better."

Sans suddenly felt shyness creep up on him. How did they want to do this? He wasn't used to Flug being the one who was pepped up for their fun anymore. The first time he had been, sort of, and since then Sans had always ended up taking lead. Here though, it felt different.

Flug wiggled excitedly his hands rubbing up Sans's ribs. "You wanna keep your claws or you want to try something different. My buddy is excited for anything."

"I want you to enjoy this, so what do you want?" Sans licked his teeth, lighting them up. "You mentioned Marking back in the ruins." His voice was a low purr as his eyes became half lidded.

Thrusting up Flug nodded excitedly and completely turned on, the leftover magic from Razzy coming back prominently. "Yes, please. I want you to Mark me. Own me. Use me. Rip me apart and put me back together again~"

Leaning down, Sans instigated a slow, torturous kiss, drawing out every little sensation he could to tease Flug and get him higher on his lust haze. He recognized the signs of the Lust sector's poison and since he knew from earlier that Flug wanted to submit to it, he had no problem playing into it.

Moaning and giving small noises of approval into the kiss. His eyes hazed and pupils dilated as lust filled his mind.

"That's right, just let it take over hun. I've got you." Sans kissed and nibbled his way over Flug's jaw before biting gently on Flug's ear. His claws danced around Flug's hips.

His jaw fell open moaning out Sans's name. Flug clung to Sans's ribs desperately pulling him closer. "Please~"

Whispering breathily into Flug's ear, Sans demanded, "Tell me what you want. I won't know if you don't tell me." before licking over the shell and tracing a fang around it.

Thrusting harshly up Flug cried out cumming "YOU! Please, I want you! Cum in me. Stuff me full. Fuck me. I want your cock. Please fill me with your cum~"

Sans slipped away from Flug, racing to and digging in his shorts quickly for the lube. Rushing back he smirked. "Why don't you stretch yourself for me darling?" Sans teased as he wiggled the bottle in front of Flug to take.

Snatching it from Sans he coated his hand in lube. Spreading his legs he shoved two fingers in stretching himself quickly. Once he had four fingers inside him Flug was drooling and panting, giving small needy whines. I want Sans inside. I want Sans to fill me with cum. Fill me until I get pregnant.

Sans hesitated for a moment before remembering human males couldn't get with child. It was just the poison talking. Pulling Flug's hand away from himself, Sans lined up his cock and slid in easily, groaning at the heat. With how well stretched out Flug was, he didn't even have to wait. He easily started up a fast pace, bouncing Flug's cock between them. His claws bit into Flug's waist letting blood run in small rivlets over and under his hips as Sans pulled him bodily into his thrusts. So good, you're so good for me babe. Sans was panting as he set the hard pace.

Moaning and arching into Sans's hard pace. Flug's pupils shrank a bit when Sans's claws bit into his hips, but soon grew large again as pleasure won over. Yes, so good. Fill big so good.

"You like that. You like being filled by my big cock?" Releasing one hip, Sans grabbed one of Flug's hands that aimlessly gripped his lower ribs and raised it to his mouth, carefully taking two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them sensually.

Head tilting back with a needy noise as his fingers were violated. This all felt beyond good. He needed more. "Please~"

Not realizing until too late that the hand he had grabbed was the one coated in lube, Sans moaned as Razzy's aphrodisiac hit him. It was diluted, but it was unexpected and flooded his system with the same chemicals that were in Flug's. Instantly he growled and doubled down in every thrust, rocking into Flug with punishing thrusts. Catching a leg, Sans licked a strip up it before he bit lightly, fangs beginning to dig.

Moaning loudly Flug moved his hands to tangle into the sheets. "Fuck yes! More! Sans yes!"

Growling, Sans bit deeper, his thrusts becoming fast and shallow. HIs claws dug into Flug's hip, holding him in place as Sans used him.

Crying out as he orgasmed his cum hitting at Sans's ribs. Flug panted moaning and drooling as he was thoroughly used by Sans. Yes, so good. So good. Fill me. Make me yours.

Licking up the blood that started to flow from Flug's ankle, Sans returned to the rough pace he had started up on earlier, quickly pumping a load out into Flug's ass. I'll fill you babe. I'll make you explode with my seed. Sans was panting as magic dripped down his back and through his ribs, mixing with Flug's cum.

Clenching around Sans moaning as he was filled with Sans's release. "Yes, more~"

A shaky hand pulled Flug's now magic slicked hand from between Sans's teeth and dragging it down his ribs until it was just above the one Flug had Marked. After a second, Sans wrapped Flug's hand around it, forcing him to subject himself to the feeling behind them.

Flug gripped it tight moaning as pleasure jolted through his body. "FUCK!"

"Heh heh. Pleasure yourself for me babe. Let me see you get yourself worked up. Then I'll let you have these." Sans walked the back of his claws over Flug's stomach, above his navel. He loved how taunt the skin there got when Flug tried to pull it away from him.

Moaning Flug grabbed his hard cock into his hands jerking it harshly. "Yes, yes please, love."

Licking his teeth in appreciation, Sans hummed and slowly rocked his hips into Flug's ass. He couldn't get over this kid and really didn't want to. Looking him over, he saw his Marks, one on Flug's neck, anther on his chest over his heart. Leaning down, He kissed the skin over Flug's lowest rib on his right before drawing his tongue over it. I'm gonna Mark you babe. No red here. He warned as he sucked on the skin a bit more.

Moaning and giving a frantic nod. "Yes, yes Mark me." In a moment of clarity he gave Sans their go ahead. Green.

"Good." Sans voice was hoarse. He could feel Flug's hand brush the bottom of his rib cage on every stroke of his cock and the tight grip over the Mark on his newly healed rib had him near shuddering. The waves of lust and euphoria rolling off Flug were making him dizzy. One more lick to Flug's skin, taking in the salty perspiration that was starting to accumulate and tracing his teeth with his magic, Sans bit down. Warm blood gushed over his teeth and inside his skull as he cut through skin and muscle, scrapping one of Flug's ribs. The piercing pain that shook their bond had Sans keening and thrusting erratically.

Crying out as his skin and muscle was ripped into, Flug squeezed hard on his cock and Sans's rib. He came hard, his cum shooting into Sans's ribs.

Feeling Flug convulse under him and his walls milking Sans's dick deliciously, Sans groaned into the ravaged flesh between his teeth. His claws, which had been dragging along Flug's other side, pressed into the skin on Flug's side, just under his arm, ready to create more carnage but waiting for the word.

"Fuck green! Fuck me! Fill me full of your cum!" Flug moaned his free hand pressing Sans's skull deeper into the bite.

Growling and flicking his tongue through the wound around his teeth, Sans sunk his claws in deep, catching them on Flug's third rib and holding on as he brutally fucked him. Mine. You are fucking mine!

FLug screamed arching into Sans. Yours! All yours!

When Flug admitted that he belonged to him, Sans ripped his teeth from the wound, rearing back as he howled, pouring another load into Flug's ass. Magic filled the bite, closing skin and sealing it with bright pale blue light. Blood dripped down from Sans's mandible, coating his sternum and top ribs. His whole face was a mess from the gore.

The door slammed open Black Hat standing in the door frame. Tentacles sprouting from his back and roaring out, "What do you think you are doing!"

Oblivious to the intrusion, Sans purred, the hand he didn't have buried in the side of Flug's chest was placed over his Mark that flared brilliantly above Flug's heart. His thumb claw tracing it delicately. The sharp point of his claw felt like it was everywhere and nowhere on himself at the same time. Beautiful." Sans said half in their minds and half aloud.

Growling Black Hat yanked Sans off of Flug causing Flug to cry out in pain as the claws were ripped from his side. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RE-S-Sans? Sans? SANS!" He had thought his mate's brother had jumped Flug, but it was Sans?!

Flug whimpered laying in the mess of blood and semen "Fucking hell Black Hat!"

Sans snapped into awareness the second he was ripped away from Flug. "What the hell! Let me go fucker! He's mine! I'll ki- Black Hat?" Sans sockets grew wide and his eyelights shrunk to pinpoints. "What are you doing here? Let me go." He had gone still for a moment when he realized who had him, but began struggling again, especially when he saw how bad Flug's chest was bleeding without his hand to stop the bleeding.

Growling and shaking the skeleton Black Hat demanded "What do you think you are doing?! Are you experimenting on him!? Torturing him?! Why would you even dare to-"

Flug shouted cutting him off "He's fucking me!"

Snarling at the same time as Flug, "I'm fucking him! Stars damnit!" He bit a tentacle that got too close to him, hoping to get it to drop him. The room was too small to try and fight with his normal attacks. He could hit Flug.

Blinking dumbfounded asking confused, "Flug likes this? I thought he hated pain?"

"So did he." Sans spat the vile green blood that had welled under his bite. It tasted nasty and bitter. "But then he tried it and he hasn't told me to stop yet. Now let me go so I can make sure you didn't hurt him by pulling me offa him like that before he bleeds out." Sans growled, giving up his struggles as he realized that nothing he did could get Black Hat to release him.

Giving a slow nod Black Hat let Sans drop to the floor. "Okay then. Very well enjoy your time." Black Hat strolled out of the room the door slamming shut.

Sighing Flug crooked a finger to Sans beckoning him back.

Sans rushed across the room, throwing the door a black look. "Let me see that." He snapped, moving Flug's arm to get at the puncture in his ribs.

Flug gave a weak chuckle wincing. "Yeah kinda hurts."

"I'm not surprised. This one is deep. Hold still and I'll take care of it. We can continue after if you want, or I can finish the healing on the rest of your body and we can call it a night. It is getting pretty late." Sans glanced at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand that read four. "We both could use a bath."

Blushing Flug shyly asked "Could you um… fill me and plug me like before? I haven't had any negative reactions to your magic. Nevermind we can just take a bath I don't want to push you when your recovering. We probably shouldn't even be fooling around."

Sans choked on a laugh. "The only one being pushed here is you hun. Your magic keeps me going well enough and you haven't really done anything to me. I'm more than able to continue." He smiled as he finished healing Flug's side with the magic he leached from the kid. "That is, unless you don't think you handle another round." He challenged.

Pulling Sans into a rough kiss Flug gasped out "Please knot me~"

Sans was giving into the kiss completely until he heard Flug's request. Then he quickly pulled back. "You can't be serious." All playfulness was gone from his voice.

Blinking not understanding what upset Sans "Yes? Are you not wanting to continue? I thought… Sorry we can go take a bath."

Sans shook his head, bloody claws catching Flug's face gently as he tried to turn away. "Nuh uh. What did you think? I want to continue. Heck, I got a whole month to make up for. You said so yourself. I want to know what's going through that pretty head of yours now though." Sans's eyelights searched Flug's eyes for answers, waiting in hope that Flug wouldn't continue to hide from him.

Looking into Sans's eyes pleading, "Sans what am I saying wrong? You are all for it then I ask for it and you act as if I slapped you. Now you are wanting to continue again? I'm so confused. Is it the word? Are you against knotting? What is it? I just want to either continue or go take a bath and sleep."

Reaching to rub his neck, Sans stopped, remembering the Mark there and folded his hands in his lap, spinning his thumbs. "I do want to continue Flug, but what you just asked for… it's my fault for not explaining, but it's the second time you've asked and so I've gotta know. Do you really want kids right now? Cause that's what it means for a male monster to knot. We are essentially dumping enough magic into our mate to create a new Soul that will be able to take on both our power. I know I'm not anywhere near ready for a kid, but humans...well your lives are so much more limited. I don't know your circumstances. I gotta know if that's what you really want. I'll give you anything you want, but I want you to know what you're asking for before I do." Sans couldn't meet Flug's gaze through the whole speech. He didn't know what to think. Whether to be happy or scared, to jump in or step back. He was lost.

Blinking dumbfounded at Sans, Flug bit his lip trying to find a way to say it nicely. "Love, you are so smart and I love you so much, but… you do realize I'm a guy right? Human males are not made to carry children. Also anal is not the way to any reproductive organs… We can't have children, at least not through me…So, yeah I really do want you to fill me full of your magic."

Sans wouldn't meet Flug's gaze. "Remember that blood test you did about a month ago?"

Nodding Flug chuckled "Yes, your magic isn't going to harm me. We tested it. I promise."

"But it did change you. Even that small amount. Your genes changed. Your blood changed. Since then I've filled you so many times. You haven't checked it. I've kept watch on the logs. You now are able to channel your magic, something no human can do anymore. You healed me. You are able to affect your Soul." Sans paused before continuing. "Flug… I don't think you are completely human anymore. I won't knot you until we know for certain. I'll fill you, if you want it still, but I can't chance knotting you. Not until I know for sure." Sans bit as his teeth. He was worried.

Flug frowned "So you think you've gave me some kinda of monster STD that's changing my body on a molecular level? So I could have a kid? How the fuck? Grow one in my stomach? I don't have anything to birth a kid. I would die." Flug paused letting that sink in. "Let's just go take a shower and go to bed we can check it tomorrow since you think I'm gonna be a babymama through magic cum."

Sans flinched at the death comment and did his best to hide his disappointment at Flug's negativity. Of course the kid didn't want a child. Of course he would see being a monster as some sort of disease. Why had he ever thought letting his magic pollute him would be a good idea. Everything about this union was a mistake on his part. He should have known better, regardless of what his Soul cried to him. Sans pushed himself to his feet. "I'll go get the bath started then." His voice was void of emotion.

Flug wasn't able to respond to the upsetting thoughts before he was gasping and clutching his chest like he had been punched. "Ah fuck! Sans! Sans help!" He felt like his Soul had been stabbed. What was wrong with it?!

Looking back at Flug, Sans sockets widened. "How the fuck?" Before he rushed back to him, quickly but carefully pulling out Flug's Soul. When he'd gotten his rib back, the crack had healed, but now shards looked ready to flake off the edges.

"Fuck it hurts." Is this how you felt when I thought our relationship wasn't working? Flug choked tears flowing down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me." Flug pleaded softly out loud and through their bond.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry Flug. This is my fault. I swear I'll fix it." Sans focused all his minimal magic on Flug's Soul. He couldn't pull on Flug's magic for fear he'd somehow damage the Soul, so his own would have to do. He just hoped he had enough.

The pain eased, but the crack didn't fully heal. Wiping away his tears Flug asked softly. "Do you want kids?"

"I'm afraid to have them, but I'd like to try someday." Sans admitted, still trying to heal the fragmented Soul.

"I've never really thought about it… I didn't like women so I always assumed I would have to adopt or steal one. I created 5.0.5 and I felt the desire for a kid go away. I had my fur baby. I love you Sans. If you want to try to have children of our own I'm willing once we get our own place."

Nodding, still focused, Sans smiled tightly. "We have to check your blood first love, to see if you even can carry. I think you can, and if so, I'll explain it for you. It wasn't uncommon in the Underground for male flesh monsters to carry children, and like you, they didn't exactly have the parts deemed necessary. When magic comes into play though, nothing follows the rules of science." Sans explained quietly. One shard of Flug's Soul slowly reconnected. There were still three more, but Sans was already shaking, covered in sweat, and nearly panting with the exertion. Healing really wasn't his strong point.

Flug placed a hand onto Sans's. "Love, you are going to make yourself sick. I'm fine… I would like for you to explain it later, because it's not really clicking for me."

Letting his magic go, Sans slumped, exhausted. There were still several fractures, and he had only been able to heal one. Flug had managed to heal his entire Soul without even realizing it. The difference in their power was never more clear to Sans. "On the reproduction? Sure. Said I would and honestly it's pretty straightforward. Bath?" Sans asked the last part hopefully.

Smiling Flug kissed Sans's sweaty skull. "A bath is definitely first in order. Come here, love." Flug scooped Sans into his arms slowly getting up and going into the bathroom. He's never been more grateful for a bathroom connected to his room. Crawling into the tub he started filling the tub with hot water. "Rest if you need to, love."

"Yeah, sorry. Healing is really hard on me. That's why I don't do it often. Takes a lot of magic to do." His sockets drifted shut just to click and flicker open again. His Marks on Flug and his tattoos were all black and his eyelights flickered, barely there.

Smiling Flug rubbed his back "I got you, love." Once the water had reached an acceptable level he turned it off and started to scrub them down. Making sure to clean Sans's messy ribs good.

Sans let Flug clean him off. There wasn't much else he could do anyway. His body was shutting down. There was too much going on in too little time and not enough time to recuperate. He had been running on Flug's magic all day anyway. Without being able to take magic, Sans was almost completely out, still bordering on Dusting.

Humming softly as he worked on cleaning them Flug peppered him in light kisses full of love and magic. Once he finished he pulled the plug standing and spraying the suds off of them with the shower head. Sitting Sans on the toilet seat Flug gently toweled him off making sure not to catch the towel on any bones. Once Sans was dry Flug toweled himself off not bothering with being as thorough or gentle. Lifting his small skeleton Flug walked out grabbing boxers for both of them. Sitting Sans on the dresser to change before tugging the boxers onto Sans's boney butt. Grinning he lifted Sans kissing him and walking over to the door leading to Sans's new room. Opening it and going to the bed Flug sat Sans onto the covers asking gently. "Do you want me to stay?"

By this point, Sans couldn't even keep his eyes open, but rather clung blindly to Flug's arms, small noises escaping him occasionally. He wasn't aware of anything around him, but Flug's Soul felt soft and inviting. He wanted to be near it.

Chuckling softly Flug wiggled the covers out from under him. Sliding onto the bed next to Sans he pulled the covers over them and held Sans close. Kissing Sans's skull "I'm here, love. Rest easy now."

Sans snored, already passed out from sheer exhaustion.


	12. Hibernation and Secrets

Flug was concerned when Sans didn't want to wake up the next morning. He grew anxious when he came in with dinner and Sans still hadn't woke, his lunch untouched and cold. Sans must have been more exhausted than he thought. Flug decided he would just make sure to give the skeleton a lot of love and cuddles when he went to bed after finishing the last of the order. Cuddling up to Sans that night he checked though their bond. Sans? I love you. Get all the rest you need. I'll be here.

There was no response from the skeleton and if not for the faint glow from his Soul, he would appear to all the world as nothing more than a skeleton, dead to the world.

The next day passed the same and Flug was starting to worry that something was wrong. Sleeping 24 hours he could understand, he had been that exhausted before, but… could something be wrong? By the third day Flug was frantic and ready to call Razzy. Black Hat himself had stopped by demanding to know why Sans didn't show to their meeting only to be greeted by Flug sobbing as he dialed on his phone. "Razzy he isn't waking up!"

Blinking Black Hat stood in the doorway a concerned expression forming. Was he dying? Flug sure seemed to think so.

After a few rings, a bubbly voice came over the line, asking that any clients please leave their name, a number to call back on, and an invitation to come on over to have a secular spectacular time in the Lust sector brothel before a beep was heard to collect the voicemail.

Flug gave a low whine "Razzy I need you! Sans isn't waking up. It's been three days! Please call me back…" hanging up Flug dialed Sugar Plum, maybe he would pick up. Past that he would ask Black Hat to get the Fell brothers, because he was NOT calling Papyrus. "Pick up. Pick up."

Again, voicemail for the brothel was all he received.

"Your friends not picking up?" Black Hat asked looking at Sans's still form. What happened to him? He felt a strong urge to wrap him in his tentacles protecting him from the world, but Black Hat quickly shoved that into the depths. He was also curious to see if a jab of his claw would Dust the weak skeleton, but he pushed that curiosity down. Flug wouldn't forgive him if he Dusted his mate.

Flug looked to Black Hat desperately "I need Fell, or Red, or both. I NEED them now. Please Black Hat."

Raising a brow of concern "Very well." Black Hat melted into the wall to hunt down his mate.

Fell was currently out hunting a group of do-gooder heroes who had the audacity to try and build a school to pump out more of the same with Dementia. Black Hat had been right. In the field, she was quite capable. (My Hero Academia reference)

Red for his part, was snoring under the bar at Grillby's. He was completely drunk from a night of drinking and Grillby knew better than to bother him, so left him there to snore.

Returning a few minutes later Black Hat frowned and returned. "Fell is out on a mission and Red is nowhere to be found. I apologize Flug. Is there anyone else you can call?"

Barely holding back from sobbing Flug shook his head, "I didn't get Ganz's number and like hell I'm calling that asshole Papyrus… I guess I will just try to heal him and wait to see if the Lust brothers call back or if Fell or Red come. Maybe he is just really tired?" It was a desperate hope, but Flug would take it. Gently laying his hands on Sans's ribs he channeled healing through their bond.

"Papyrus… That is Sans's brother, correct? He is the one that hurt Sans…" Black Hat gave a low growl at the concept of the skeleton getting close to Sans again.

Frowning Flug nodded "The asshole beat him until he almost Dust. He even broke my Mark I put on him. My first one! That one is apparently fucking important to monsters. Nearly cracked my Soul. Still got a small crack."

Snarling at the new information. "He did what?!"

Flug nodded not looking up from Sans, but understanding Black Hat's rage. "I don't want him near Sans ever again… Sans won't listen to me forever though. I hope I can convince him to take Fell or Razzy with him. I don't want to ever find Sans broken to pieces ever again…"

There was a loud bang as five tentacles stabbed into the wall behind Black Hat. The demon was practically foaming with acidic saliva. He would love to torture, mame, destroy that so called brother. However, his word to Sans kept him from it. Maybe a few horrific nightmares would join Papyrus soon enough. Keeping a watchful eye on Sans when he is moving again might help deter visits with a monster rivaling his own evilness.

Down in the Underground, Papyrus looked at the door to his brother's room. The house felt so empty when he knew that Sans wasn't coming back. He knew he had messed up, he had even tried calling a few times, but from the sound in the undisturbed room, he knew that Sans's phone was left behind, just like everything else. Razzy had torn him apart verbally before leaving after the healing, but that didn't change the fact that he was upset with himself for what he had done or that he was still pissed at being lied to all his life. His lazy brother had killed their father, who had killed their mother. The whole line was a bunch of murderers. Who had their mother killed, he wondered.

Papyrus had never gone to the Core before, but he remembered Sans talking about how he had once worked there, long ago, before he'd been born. That was where his parents had supposedly died too. Maybe he would find some answers there. He passes it all the time in his run around the place that had once been his prison. He would go check it out.

Arriving at the base of the Core in Hotland, Papyrus looked at the steel elevators with trepidation. He had never really gone up into the Core on his runs. It had been off-limits while the barrier was up, and seemed like a taboo now. Pushing past his reservations, Papyrus walked up to the doors and pushed the button, summoning the elevator.

Once the doors opened, he ducked his head and stepped in. The panel with the buttons for the floors were obvious, but without a directory, he had no idea where he would be going for more information on his past. As he leaned over them debating on whether to go from top to bottom or bottom to top, his hand that was pressed against the panel above the buttons sunk in, before the panel shot up.

A woman's musical voice sounded around the small box, "Magic signature eighty-seven percent match. Welcome Gaster Tempus." A small titter followed with a kissing sound.

Was that my mother? Papyrus stared around him wide-eyed and looked at the glowing panel where his handprint was lit up. The way he had been leaning, only the top and bottom of his hand had touched the sensor. The elevator suddenly dropped, Papyrus's feet almost coming off the ground at the speed of the drop. Just as suddenly it shot sideways then down again, bringing Papyrus to the floor. He decided that staying on the floor would be the safest option until the elevator stopped. When it finally did, Papyrus wasn't sure which way was straight anymore, much less forward or back.

Crawling out, he was met with bright metal walls, floors and ceilings. Here, the lights didn't flicker, no dust could be seen, and no Soul could be sensed. It was away from everything. After waiting a few minutes for his nausea to pass, Papyrus was able to get to his feet and started making his way down the hall. Originally it had looked to be a straight hallway with no deviation, but as he went, he saw that there were rooms on either side of the hall with clear plastic walls that allowed him to see into them. Some of these had piles of what looked like dust, and others darker like Dust. Still other rooms had dark stains on the walls and floors, either in pools, drops, smears, or splatter patterns. What was this place? What was he seeing?

Turning the first corner, he saw a small standing desk with files and papers stacked in organized piles. A cork board on the wall had more papers, each with old, worn out and faded drawings that looked realistic. Whoever had drawn them had been very talented. The writing on the pages these drawings were attached to was just as faded, some more than others. Where pages had overlapped, the writing was still visible, but only small chunks remained and no sense could be made of what was written. It was in a language Papyrus didn't know.

Opening one of the files, he found more of the strange script and as this had not been under the light the whole time, it was just as dark as the other covered pages. Everything looked to be handwritten, but it was so neat that it almost didn't seem possible. It was like a big puzzle and Papyrus immediately decided to try and decipher it. Taking one folder and sitting down in the hall, he laid out the first five sheets of notes and started taking down symbols and how many times they showed up.

It was many hours later that he finally dozed off, still trying to crack the code and very nearly there. He slept, unaware of the scare Flug was currently going through or the secrets that lay in the pages scattered around him. The pages detailing his own mother's demise at the hands of his father.

Flug felt weak when Black Hat finally intercepted and pulled him away. He tried to give Sans as much magic as he could in hopes of helping.

"You are going to put yourself in a state worse than his if you don't stop." Black Hat gently laid Flug down being sure he didn't try giving Sans anymore of his magic.

The normally pale blue-white glow from within Sans's chest glowed a vibrant purple. The rest of his body seemed to be emitting a soft purple glow as well. Tears stained purple ran unchecked down Sans's unconscious face as small whimpers escaped him.

Flug whined looking at Sans's tears. "Black Hat something is wrong! I need to give him more magic!"

Restraining Flug with a few tentacles Black Hat snapped "You will not! I will not have two dead employees! Stay."

"But!"

Black Hat gave Flug a look that would rival Medusa. "Stay." Gently running a claw through the purple tears. "I think you gave him a surplus of magic. His body is fighting to get rid of it."

The tears were hot, almost searing as they rolled down Sans's skull. His bones were warmer than normal as well, as if he were running a fever or in Heat. The bed underneath him had become soaked from perspiration, glowing a light purple as his tattoos bled magic. Between his whimpers, shallow, labored breathing hissed from between his teeth.

Wincing Black Hat scooped up Sans bringing him to the shower and turning on the cold water. Holding him out under the spray with his tentacles Black Hat tried examining the small skeleton.

Limp in his hold, the water washed off magic that clung to him, flooding the floor with Flug's magic that was being rejected. No longer suppressed by the blankets he had been lying on, the tattoos on Sans's back blazed brilliantly in lavender and violet hues. Flug's Marks on his neck and rib dripped magic at the same steady rate that his back was leaking. As his boxers quickly became waterlogged, their weight made them fall from Sans's frame, leaving him bare. Hairline cracks and nicks in his bones from years of battle, rough living, and life in general glowed like small flecks of gemstones all over his body as the extreme magic excess looked for any way to escape. The latest breaks, although fully healed, still showed up, where every break had been, the brightest lines of magic appeared, criss-crossing his skull, ribs, pelvis, legs, arms, and his one toe that had all been broken by Papyrus. The strangest scar that stood out though was a very faint one on his left foot. Reminiscent of something jagged and corrosive, his metatarsals were unevenly healed and most of the foot was aglow.

Black Hat looked down hearing the splat of the boxers. Seeing the glowing of all the past breaks and the glow from his foot Black Hat was flooded with memories of the battle of the barrier. He had killed and wounded people from both sides. One incident sticking out of him pouncing on a monster, a small skeleton trying to kick him off of another. He had bit the skeletons foot and flung him… "Damn."

With each beat of Sans's Soul, the glow of his scars and Marks increased and faded. Steam rose to the ceiling as it came in contact with the raw magic that poured from the skeleton. His whimpers had faded off, only an occasional twitch when water went into a socket or his nasal cavity signified that there was any life to him.

Concerned Black Hat called over his shoulder to Flug. "Can you take back magic?"

Biting his lip anxiously from the bed. "Maybe?"

A tentacle snatched Flug by his waist pulling him into the bathroom. "Do it. Take it back until I tell you to stop."

Anxiously Flug started taking back his magic. Sans was leaking so much magic. Maybe he did over do it.

Black Hat stopped Flug when Sans stopped leaking magic. Finally able to take him out of the shower and drying him off. Passing off the swaddled skeleton to Flug. "Take him. Let him rest. If Fell or Red comes back I will bring them."

Nodding and clinging to Sans Flug nodded "Thank you." Walking back to the bed Flug clung to Sans petting his skull softly. I'm so sorry.

The car ride back to the mansion was an absolute nightmare for Fell as he listened to the lizard girl go on endlessly about how Black Hat was going to be so proud of her for all the chaos they had caused. They hadn't managed to take down the school, but for now they had crippled it. Fell was disgusted with his failure, but acknowledged that there was no more he could do just yet. When they finally arrived at the mansion, the cabbie was all too happy to let them out without paying and sped away. Demencia had already disappeared inside, but Fell took a moment to look over the mansion that had become his home. He had to admit he was relatively comfortable and happy here, something he hadn't thought would be possible for a long time.

Melting out of the front door Black Hat's tentacles wrapped around Fell yanking him close and bringing him to Sans's room, "I have Fell as requested."

Gasping Flug looked up tears already rolling down his cheeks in the time Black Hat had returned. "Fell! Oh thank God! Please help Sans I don't know what to do! I've tried giving him magic but that just made it worse. Please."

Looking around at the new surroundings and a bit overwhelmed by the quick turn of events, Fell tried to understand the situation. "What happened to him? And why did you think that your magic would be good for him in any case? And how did you, a human, even manage to manipulate your magic. Everyone knows humans lost that ability." Fell stalked across the room after giving a subtle caress to the tentacles that had grabbed him.

Black Hat gave a purr following Fell and wrapping his tentacles around Fell leaning in and tugging him flush.

Flug blushed nuzzling Sans "Um… Magic effects humans when um it's left inside or um ingested… so I can manipulate magic…"

Looking back at Flug, Fell was confused at what he meant for a moment before it clicked and he flushed red. Looking away quickly Fell growled out, "That doesn't answer my other questions. What happened to him and why did you think literally flooding his system with your magic would be the best course of action?" Fell had begun to look over Sans and could see the extreme surplus of foreign magic within his body preventing him from recovering from whatever had taken him out. From his multitude of new injuries and the miniscule amount of his own magic, Fell could tell that something serious had happened to the smaller and older skeleton.

Whining Flug frowned "I don't know. He was weak. He said he had been relying on my magic all day and he was spent. I let him rest and let him rest. He-he wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what to do!" Flug sobbed out clinging to Sans.

Standing up and looking at Flug directly, accidentally shrugging Black Hat off as he towered over everyone, Fell repeated, nearly growling, "What. Happened? Sans may not have as much HP as the rest of us Boss monsters, but he sure as hell makes up for it with his magic reserves." Fell fought to keep his temper.

Choking on a sob Flug answered not caring to keep it a secret. "His brother nearly killed him. Fell, he beat him until he was about to Dust! He shattered ribs and-and my Mark. I was so scared I lost him. I don't want him going near that monster. I-I don't want Sans hurt… Please help him."

Snarling Black Hat growled "We aren't allowed to kill him. Sans already asked that promise from me."

Fell's anger disappeared instantly, replaced with disbelief. "The kid did this?" He asked barely above a whisper, shocked and glancing back at Sans. "He was always such a nerd. I never pegged him capable of this level of butchery." Fell sat down hard on the bed beside Sans. His sockets were wide as he processed the fact that one of the sweetest skeletons in the Underground had nearly murdered the true hero.

Giving a wet chuckled Flug nodded, "Runs in the family. Their father tortured Sans and their mother. Sans killed him to protect Pap-Him after their mother Dusted due to the bastard. He didn't like hearing that Sans told him lies to protect him from the truth…" Flug stared down blankly at the sheets "He nearly choked me to death to get to Sans… It's thanks to Razzy and Sugar Plum we are even alive now…"

"The Lust brothers? How do they fit into all this?" Fell asked critically. He'd never had much belief in those from the Lust sector. They never did anything to help the Underground in his view anyway. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. Honestly, I'm not surprised that their father wasn't all that great like Sans always made him out to be. He was much too close to my own father." Fell shrugged. Shaking his head, he rapped a fist against his skull and turned back to Sans. "First things first, we need to get your magic out of him or he will never wake up. He was fine before you intervened. He's in a sort of hibernation that we monsters go into if we become too damaged or run too low on magic." Fell explained while trying to figure out how to get the massive amount of magic still lingering in Sans out without disturbing the little bit he had built up.

Nodding Flug bit his lip "Yeah, the Lust brothers are my only friends… Your father was bad too? I talked to one man from the void that was close to their father, he gave me all the information." Flug looked down to Sans "I-I tried to take a lot of it back. I messed up big time, didn't I? I'm so stupid."

Snarling Black Hat smacked the back of Flug's head. "You are the smartest human I know. So shut up about being stupid."

"You spoke to someone from the void?" Fell was curious. A few seconds later he looked over at Flug. "You fucked him over, I ain't gonna lie, but I should be able to get your magic out of his system. Hasn't he told you about the differences between human and monster magics?"

"Yeah some crazy guy has my old phone." Shaking his head Flug looked to Fell innocently. "No, is there a big difference in our magic?"

"Quite a large difference. While humans are not as powerful as someone like Black Hat, they are the step between us monsters and him. Each race's magic is ten times stronger, from monsters to humans, and humans to demons. So for the same volume of magic that Sans could generate to fill his body, you filled that space completely with your magic plus some by the looks of it. Having that much magic pushed into him suddenly could have Dusted him, thankfully it didn't. What he has in him now is just enough to fill his body, but it is eighty percent your magic. That means he is at approximately eight hundred and twenty percent magic right now. I can't imagine the pain he's in right now." Fell shook his head. "If he was keeping himself up and moving on your magic, he was only using the smallest grain of it."

Gasping and tearing up at his mistake Flug looked to Fell. "Should I try to take more back or-or what should I do?"

Fell shook his head. "We have to be careful now. If you try to take your magic and end up taking his as well, that could be just as detrimental. Give me some more time to think about this." Fell growled.

Nodding and kissing Sans's skull lightly Flug remained quiet hoping Sans would be okay soon.

Looking to Black Hat, unsure of himself in this situation, Fell wished he knew more on magic manipulation. He couldn't see Black Hat being able to do anything with this considering how small his and Sans's magic would appear beside his own, so before even asking he turned back to Sans. Deciding, he began to activate his own magic a bit unsteadily.

Whimpering Flug asked quietly. "Is that going to help?"

"I'm going to try kid. If I can separate his magic from yours and keep them separated, you should be able to take yours back. Since I'm not bonded to you, you shouldn't be able to take mine either. " I hope at least. He thought to himself.

Nodding Flug readied himself for Fell to tell him when.

Fell's brow folded on itself, a strange look on a skeleton. He hands glowed a dark, blood red as he kept his magic low and tried to minimize it's output. After several minutes he nodded for Flug to go ahead. "Slow." He warned.

Starting slow Flug focused hard on taking back his magic. He kept at it waiting for Fell to tell him to stop.

Fell was amazed at the speed Flug was taking his magic back. He knew he shouldn't be, but that was a huge amount of magic compared to what he or Sans could ever amass. Just as the last bits of Flug's magic was leaving and Fell was about to tell him to stop, he felt his own magic slip nearly choked. "Stop!" How had the kid grabbed his as well? It shouldn't be possible!

Flug instantly stopped pulling his hands away as if burned. "Sorry!"

"What the hell are you?" Fell asked, grasping his own chest to try and stop his Soul's racing.

Blinking Flug frowned "What do you mean? Did I hurt you? I was trying to only get my magic. I'm not quite good at magic yet..."

"You started taking my magic." Fell explained breathless.

O-oh I'm sorry! Do you think you can take it back?" Flug offered his hands.

"I'm not going to even try. You only took about a quarter of my magic. I should be able to make that up in a few days." Fell have a half shrug. Looking over Sans's Soul again, he nodded. "He should be up in another day or two and then another two days after that he'll be back to his normal self." Fell assured the room. He gave Black Hat a weak smile.

Beaming happily Flug practically tackled Fell in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Chuckling Black Hat wrapped Fell in tentacles taking him from Flug's hug with a small "Mine." Cradling Fell, Black Hat turned around. "Your skeleton is fixed now. Fell is mine."

Fell chuckled as clung to Black Hat. "Yes, I am yours." He agreed, placing a chaste kiss on Black Hat's mouth.


	13. Knocking Up a Demon

There was a loud purr at the kiss. "Yes, you are. Our work here is done. Goodbye Flug." Black Hat walked out of the door appearing in his room. "Oh love I've missed you."

"And I you, but I must do my job. It was you that tasked me with it after all." Fell chuckled.

Purring Black Hat nuzzled Fell his tentacles tightening around him. "No work now. You are mine."

"No work? None at all?" Fell hummed as he nuzzled back. This was why he loved the demon. So strong and powerful, but soft as a kitten when it came to him.

Humming with a nod Black Hat kissed him. "Not now. You are mine for now. I've missed you and want you now."

"Then you have me. I am not going anywhere without your order, my liege." Fell scraped a fang along the skin of Black Hat's head.

Purring Black Hat pressed Fell into the sheets. "Good~"

Catching a tentacle in between his claws, Fell stroked its length while watching Black Hat above him with lidded eyes.

Shivering harshly Black Hat nuzzled into Fell's neck nipping at the bones. "Fuck I've missed you. A week was too long. Now that I have you I can't live without you."

"That is how it should be." Fell acknowledged. His free hand began undoing buttons slowly on Black Hat's dress shirt, working slowly from the top down, letting his claws occasionally scrape the skin underneath.

Purring happily a tentacle creeping in to Fell's pants and caressing his bones.

"Eager for me? I know I am." Finally finished with the buttons, Fell pushed the dress shirt and jacket from Black Hat's shoulders, leaving his top bare. Licking his teeth in appreciation, Fell wanted so bad to drag his claws over the perfect marbled skin of his lover and mate. Instead, to tease him more and draw things out a bit more and make things easier later, he released the tentacle he had been teasing and began removing his chest and abdominal armor. He made quick work of it, not wanting Black Hat to get hasty and decide to shred it. He was partial to his armor and had designed it himself.

Black Hat hummed in agreement licking and nipping at bones as they were revealed to him. "No one compares, love."

Arching into the affections, Fell gasped. A week was definitely too long to be away from his mate and master. "Please, let's get rid of these damn pants and you rid of that form. I want the real you. The one I succumbed to." Fell pleaded.

His purring turned into a pleasure filled growl. Black Hat eagerly ripped out of his own clothes and pulled off Fell's. Mouths and tentacles forming and his form wavering. His claws grew and stabbed into bone growling out "As you wish, love"

Fell's claws dug through the bed sheets, grasping for a hold as he bit back a pained and pleasured scream, arching fiercely off the bed. "Fuck, Bla-Kuro, love. Desecrate me!" He barely managed the words through shallow hissing breaths.

All his mouths grinned wide. "Of course. Summon for me." Tentacles squeezed and rubbed roughly against bone as his mouths bit down drawing marrow all along his body.

Clenching his jaw as he attempted to focus through the barrage of sensations, Fell managed to summon not only his dick, but his ass and a slit as well that leaked even as it came into being. Only Black Hat could turn him on so fast.

Chuckling Black Hat grinned muttering into the side Fell's skull. "I see you want me to fill all of your holes. With pleasure~"

"Please Kuro, fill me, ruin me, use me. I am yours. I am only yours. Your toy. Your mate." Fell's words were punctuated with gasps, groans, moans, shivers, and muffled screams.

Groaning Black Hat eagerly thrust inside both holes starting a brutal pace. A tentacle wrapped around his cock squeezing and jerking it harshly. "Mine~"

"Yes, yes! All yours. Make me yours." Fell thrust back onto the penetrating tentacles. "So good, so full."

Moaning Black Hat thrust faster his mouths biting down into bone.

"Do it~" The breathless, gasping demand fell from Fell's mouth. "Mark me."

Grinning Black Hat let his form go biting harshly into a rib practically shattering it before his magic healed it completely

Spasming, Fell came hard, his holes clenching and sucking in Black Hat's tentacles filling him even more.

Moaning Black Hat filled him full through both holes as he jerked Fell's cock through his orgasm.

A thin red film formed over Fell's abdomen, the muscles clearly defined. As Black Hat's cum filled him, darkness mixed with the red. "So good. You're so good to me, my master." Fell reached up, trying to grab some part of Black Hat, any part, just so he could kiss him.

Leaning up from Fell's ribs to pull Fell into a rough kiss full of teeth. Mouths all over his body purred crying out different phrases, "Such a good fuck," "Mine~," "Yes, so good," "More!"

Returning the kiss with passion, Fell's sockets slipped closed as his body was wracked with aftershocks of pleasure. Black Hat's possessive words went straight to his Soul in the best way. My mate, my love, my home.

Humming happily Black Hat gave a small nod Yes, all yours

Slipping away from the kiss, Fell nibbled at Black Hat's form, not breaking the skin, but biting enough to be felt and bruise.

Purring, Black Hat asked "Are you okay with this? Telepathy isn't something that is new or startling to me, but…"

"It's a good thing. I'm proud that we've developed this far." Fell pulled off Black Hat with a pop to respond, still looking a bit dazed from his orgasm.

Groaning, Black Hat pulled Fell back into a punishing kiss, pulling back once he was pleased and nuzzling against Fell's skull. "I love you. I want to make you my mate and lover permanently. What do I need to do for that? Ring? Ceremony? A stronger bond?"

Fell laughed lowly. "I'm not sure what your race requires, but for us monsters, you're already stuck with me. By bonding we sealed the deal and the Marking a month ago solidified it. We will continue to grow stronger together until the day we die, and unless killed, monsters don't die." He ran a hand down the side of Back Hat's face, smiling.

Eyes lidded, Black Hat purred. "Good. I would hate to have to increase your lifespan to keep up with mine. I will get you a ring to commemorate our bond."

"Something that will hold up to my work of course." Fell replied as he tried to imagine what kind of ring the demon might get for him. He had thought that only a human tradition. Apparently he was wrong.

Purring, Black Hat nuzzled into Fell, pleased and needy for touch. "Of course love, I'll make one that only you can take off. One that will make sure everyone will know you are mine."

"Hmmm, I would like that very much." Fell traced Black Hat's mouth, remembering the effects it had elicited last time he had done it to the demon.

Black Hat purred, melting into the touch. "Fuck, I missed your touch."

With a smirk, Fell sparked his magic through his fingertips. Watching the sparks jump from his claws to Black Hat's dark skin before disappearing gave him satisfaction. Mine.

Giving a pleased whine and thrusting up lightly, Black Hat murmured, "Yours~"

"What do you want? You pleased me, now it's my turn to pleasure you… My Lord~" Taking his other hand, he tangled it with several of Black Hat's tentacles, stroking them and releasing bits of magic to excite them.

Moaning and flopping his head back against the pillows, "Yes, keep touching me! Please Fell, I want you to fuck me~" his form shifted, his tentacle dicks slithered out of Fell and shrank into his form until he created a hardly used pussy. Black Hat gave a small blush, turning his face away as he restated, "I want you to fuck me Fell. Complete our bond…"

"Fuck that's hot." Fell quickly flipped them over so that he was hovering over Balck Hat. Tracing the back of a claw over the edges of the new formation. He licked his teeth, panting lightly and watching; taking in the sight of the delectable flesh.

Shivering at the touch as his form was a lot more sensitive in this state due to the lack of use, "Yes, I tend to be very - fuck - very hot. I can be whatever or whoever you want me to be."

"I want the terrifying and unmatched Black Hat, evil eldritch incarnate." As he spoke, Fell lined his large and once again hard, bright red cock up with Black Hat's small core. "I want you to take me in every way you possibly can." Fell hissed out before thrusting in, only getting half way before the tightness forced him to stop, grunting.

Groaning, Black Hat arched up. His tentacles wrapped around Fell, tugging him closer while his mouths moaned and whined, pleased.

Pulling out just a little, Fell slammed back in, forcing more of his length in. Still he wasn't hilted. This pussy was tight. He felt like he was opening up a virgin.

Moaning, shivering, and wiggling in pleasure as he was slammed into. FUCK

You wanna be my bitch? Fell asked within their minds, not trusting himself to be able to say it aloud. He also didn't know how Black Hat would take it, but the mental image as well as the one writhing below him and had him right on the edge.

Moaning and arching, his claws ripping into the sheets, "YES! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!"

Grinning victoriously, Fell dragged his cock out until the head was just barely left inside, pulling on the ring of muscle there. He pulled Black Hat's lower half up higher, folding him almost in half, before dropping his entire weight down, spearing down and finally sheathing himself in Black Hat's depths.

Tentacles stabbed into the mattress as Black Hat cried out in pleasure.

Slowly pulling out and returning, Fell set a torturously slow pace, grinding on Black Hat's sensitive nub on his way down each time.

Tentacles clenching and stabbing deeper into the mattress. His claws ripped the sheets. Black Hat's mouths cried out in a mix of pleas and begs for more, for faster, and harder.

Chuckling, Fell continued the slow pace, teasing mouths here and there with touches or sparks of magic as he traced their shape or slid his phalanges inside.

Black Hat shivered moaning loudly. His claws wrapped around Fell's ribs digging in deep and he tugged him close. "Fuck more~"

Fell hissed and jerked his hips involuntarily as the pain spiked his arousal. Leaning over and down, Fell buried himself in Black Hat and engaged in a soft kiss that built up to nips and biting. He was taking his time and drawing things out.

Black Hat whimpered into the kiss. Why wasn't Fell giving him the hard rough pounding he wanted! He tried to rock and get Fell to get to speed up.

"Eager much?" Fell chuckled and blew over an area he had just finished nibbling on.

Moaning and giving a frantic nod. "Yes! Fuck me already! I'm so needy and sensitive like this. Please~ Fuck me already, Fell!"

"As you wish." Drawing out, Fell dug his claws through Black Hat's form, anchoring himself, and drilled back in. Just as fast as he thrust, he was drawing away again and set a violent, fast pace, milking the pussy for everything it was worth.

Crying out in pleasure, Black Hat wrapped tightly around Fell, pulling him close.

"You like that? Do you like being filled full of my cock? Let me hear you say it." Fell demanded, already breathing heavy but still going strong as he pounded Black Hat into their bed.

"YES! I love it! I need it! More! Harder!"

Guiding a tentacle roughly up to his neck, Fell never stopped thrusting as he tried to coax Black Hat into some of his more sadistic pleasures.

Arching and moaning the tentacle wrapped around Fell's neck and then twisted wrapping around his own tugging on them tightly. Black Hat's claws dug into the back of Fell's ribs until marrow dripped from them. "Fuck more! Harder! Punish me!"

Fell hesitated when he heard the last request, remembering only how he had ever punished his own brother for his laziness. Shaking off his uneasiness and reassuring himself with the fact that Black Hat had asked for and could tell him no later, Fell lashed out as he drove home hard, backhanding Black Hat even as he bit on a tentacle that had come within reach of his jaws. The slick tentacle was pinned through his mouth where his own tongue could tangled with it even as he applied rough pressure to it.

Crying out and clenching as he came hard around Fell's cock buried inside him. Fuck finally! The pain mixed with rough pleasure, Fell was so good to him. "Yes, more~ breed me, love. Let me be your cum whore~"

Growling with his mouth full and not releasing the tentacle between his teeth, Fell dug his claws into Black Hat as he pulled himself flush, the contractions from Black Hat's orgasm rolling over his cock and tightening the already tight core of the demon. Fell came with a strangled cry shortly after, pouring his seed deep into the demon until he was spent.

Moaning lewdly Black Hat clung to Fell, keeping him tightly flushed as he pumped him full. Our bond is complete. Our offspring will be powerful.

I will give you offspring when my Heat comes my liege. I apologize, but this will not do it. Fell was loathe to disappoint Black Hat, but as he was, he didn't have the magic reserves right now to perform a mating, even though he wanted to for his mate. He hid his face in Black Hat's mass, waiting for the disappointment in their bond and praying it wouldn't appear.

Humming Black Hat chuckled rubbing Fell's bones softly. "We have offspring. I should lay my eggs within a few months. Sadly you were not able to fertilize all two hundred of them but five will be a good start. I would hate to have to go and thin down my children as I had to do last time."

Fell was still, happier than he knew was even possible. They were going to have children! He hadn't given much magic for their formation, but apparently it had been enough. I'm gonna be a father! His elation was cut short when Black Hat mentioned a last time. He knew the demon was old and likely had partners prior to him, but the idea that some other had bred his mate felt wrong in his very Soul. "Does your previous clutch still live then?" He asked quietly into his lover's skin.

"Oh no, I made sure to slaughter all of those weaklings. That breed was far too pathetic to my taste. The were not to my standards and became… corrupted within their DNA. I couldn't stand their need for breeding. I haven't bred since that one time. Becoming a father does not excuse these offspring from my wrath if they are not to my standards."

"So even this clutch may fall then?" Fell began forcing the shreds of dreams of a family that he had once had and that had begun to try and reanimate to disappear. There was no point in getting his hopes up if they would just be slaughtered on a whim. He should have known better.

Sensing the disappointment Black Hat nodded explaining more. "Fell, I am very powerful. If one of my eggs or offspring end up in the wrong hands or even develop wrong… I already had to slaughter most of my children. The others were killed by being mine. They were bred wrong. They developed to have an unquenchable hunger and lust. They were killing and fucking half the population to death while multiplying at an alarming rate. I'm evil but I couldn't let the world be destroyed over something I created out of false love… do you understand?"

Forcing himself to take a breath to stabilize his mind, but still not trusting his voice, Fell nodded. He fought the heat that burned on the edges of his sockets. Of course, this was the danger of mating with a being of Black Hat's incredible power.

Nuzzling Fell's skull Black Hat grinned. "I hope these will be different with your magic. I would love to have a clutch again. Your clutch."

"W-we can hope sir." Fell's voice wobbled as he fought to keep his emotions buried, even though he knew they were likely flooding their shared bond.

Frowning Black Hat lifting Fell up to look at him confused. "I thought you would be happy to be a father? Why are you so upset?"

Fell shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about the repercussions of them being your offspring. I've wanted a family for a long time but never thought it would be possible. Now that it is, I find out that I may lose them all, simply for being too powerful or because they are in some way defective. It's just not something I ever considered and I guess took me by surprise. I will be better soon. I promise." Fell tried to assure him, but halfway through his tears finally overflowed.

Blinking Black Hat stared at Fell. "Oh… Why did you not tell me you wished to have a family? I have been alone for so long everyone in this building is my 'family' as people call it."

"But it's not the same." Fell said hollowly, looking away but not moving his face from Black Hat's hold.

"It is for me. It's all I've known…" Black Hat frowned fidgeting slightly at the truth.

"Would you be willing to know more? To try and accept more, even if it isn't perfect?" Fell asked, eyelight flicking up to look him in his eye with unwavering intensity.

Sighing Black Hat nodded "I will try… for you."

"I can't ask for any more than that." Fell's magic dissipated without him realizing it as he moved closer to snuggle into the monstrous form below him. He had no fear of Black Hat, released or compounded into the neat form he wore outside their room.

Humming Black Hat nuzzled Fell close happily. "I love you."

"I love you, my lord." Fell murmured, returning the nuzzling as he started to drift off.

Humming happily Black Hat held Fell close rubbing his bones softly as he healed the bloody mess.


	14. Talk of Babies

When Sans finally opened his eyes, he was confused for several moments, not recognizing his surroundings. After a minute, the events of a week prior came flooding back and he couldn't stop the tears that poured from his sockets. His brother had nearly killed him and knew the truth, he couldn't go home or have communication with his only family, and he was now essentially trapped on the surface in this mansion of horror. Was this how Flug felt when he'd forced him to stay with him Underground? He hoped not, but still. He had to clean himself up and see where his mate was and how long he'd been out. He felt weak, so he knew it hadn't just been a night's rest. Slipping out of bed, he stumbled to the bathroom and started up the shower, cleaning his teeth while he waited for the water to heat up. What was he going to do now. What was his next step? He had to talk to Flug. That much was obvious.

Dragging his feet as he walked back to Sans's room with a bowl of hot soup. Flug frowned it was a low chance that Sans would be awake today for lunch, but he still fixed food just in case. Fell said it would take a few days and to NOT give Sans any magic, just to wait. He was trying but it was so hard knowing he could do nothing to help. Looking up and seeing the empty bed Flug dropped the tray the bowl of soup and glass of juice, both shattering on the floor. "SANS!" SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Did someone take him?! Oh fuck! He knew he should have asked Red to watch Sans!

Jumping from the sudden shout and frantic thoughts flying through his mind from Flug, Sans slipped and crashed to the floor in the shower with a yelp. Stars dammit all, I'm fine love. Just taking a shower...ow. Rubbing the edge of his humerus where it had smacked the edge of the tub hard, he grimaced. Smacking the funny bone really wasn't funny. He began pushing himself up to his feet, getting himself untangled.

Running into the bathroom Flug lifted Sans into his arms. "Sans oh Sans! I love you! I'm so glad you are okay." Flug clung to Sans not caring if he got wet. Sans was awake and up.

"Oh- okay… I love you too? Um…" Awkwardly Sans rubbed Flug's back, trying to angle his head so water would stop running into his sockets. "Are you okay Flug?" The overt show of affection, while nice, had him wondering how long he had been out and how bad of shape he had been in.

Shaking his head Flug clung to his skeleton. "I was so worried… I almost killed you. Thank goodness for Fell…"

Sans, who had been focusing on trying to calm Flug down by petting his back, froze. "Wh-what do you mean? How? What happened? How long was I out? I figured about a day or two at most…" Sans tried to move away so that he could look directly at Flug. The shower spraying down on them was completely forgotten now as he tried to guess what may have happened while he was in hibernation.

Flug hiccuped trying not to cry. "On the third day I freaked. I thought something was wrong. I tried calling any and everyone… then I was stupid and thought you might need healing so I pumped you over full with my magic. Thankfully for Black Hat and Fell they saw I wasn't helping and making it worse so I was able to take it back without hurting you more than I already did… it's been going on four days since…"

Sans couldn't believe he'd been out for so long. A whole week out? He wanted to tell Flug he wasn't stupid, but he knew they kid wouldn't accept it. He never did. "So… A whole week huh. I'm sorry I worried you and didn't warn you about what was gonna happen. I keep forgetting you're human. I'm sorry." Sans hugged Flug tighter, trying to convey all his love for this kid through that simple gesture. He really did have the best boyfriend a guy like him could ask for.

Chuckling Flug nuzzled Sans "I'm just glad you are okay… Do you mind if I change your shower to a bath and join you? I really don't want to let you go."

"We could do that, or just turn it off and let me dry off and we could go cuddle in bed. I can do either, but I was just about done when you tackled me." Sans laughed brightly. Any sign that he had been comatose for the past week gone. It was as if he'd just gotten up from a refreshing nap.

Shaking his head he turned off the water grabbing a towel to dry Sans off. "No bed. You need to eat something. Let's get you dressed and in the kitchen."

Sans laughed, shaking his head and submitting to Flug's whims, a happy light blush covering his cheekbones in a light blue. "Okay okay. We eat and then cuddle? Or is there work we need to catch up on? I finished most of the work before I passed out I remember, but if I've been out a week, that means we have new orders." It dawned on Sans quickly that Flug had been left to work alone for an entire week and he felt bad. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, but still, they must be pretty behind if he'd been out for so long.

Shaking his head Flug walked to the bedroom getting them both dressed. "I've been working on them. I've worked into next week's orders. Stress working might not be healthy, but I had to do something."

Hunching his shoulders and flushing blue, Sans mumbled apologies, accepting clothes that Flug lent him, rolling up the over-long pants and tying the edge of the too big shirt into a tail so it didn't look so much like a dress on him. Snatching one of Flug's belts, he quickly ran it through the loops of the jeans to keep the clothes up on his pelvis properly and pushed the shirt tal under the waistband to keep it from getting caught or grabbed.

Giggling Flug kissed the top of his skull. "We should probably get some clothes that fit you."

Sans started to say something before snapping his mouth shut and nodding. After a moment, he said with a shy smile, "Wouldn't be a bad idea, not that I mind borrowing your stuff." The sides of his skull flushed a light blue.

Smiling Flug nodded "I like seeing you in my clothes too. Food? I don't think you want floor soup."

"Yeah, might want to get that up first though. We don't want it to stick there." Sans laughed. They had been edging around it since leaving the bathroom and he hadn't been certain what it was, but had guessed.

Nodding Flug got a towel cleaning it up and just chunking it into the trash to not worry about separating glass from towel. "Now food? You haven't eaten in a week, you're all bone hehehe."

Sans laughed with him. "You want meat on my bones now? Sorry bud, no matter how much you feed me, isn't gonna happen. You're stuck with my bony butt forever. But seriously, food isn't an issue. It helps resupply my magic a bit faster, but as a whole, monsters don't require food. We just really like it." Once Flug was finished cleaning up, Sans gave him a hug, cuddling up to him.

Laughing Flug cuddled him a hand reaching down to pinch at Sans's bony butt. "Yeah your my bony butt, love." Picking him up Flug made his way to the kitchen. "I can at least try to fatten up your magic."

"You already tried that though." Sans laughed, wrapping his legs around Flug's waist and an arm around his neck to keep himself balanced. With him being so close, Sans grinned mischievously and licked over his black Mark on Flug's neck teasingly.

Flug gave a startled squeak at the sudden lick. "Sans!" Blushing Flug muttered under his breath "Well sorry for wanting you strong, healthy, and well fed."

Laughing at the way Flug jumped, Sans kissed the area and laid his head on Flug's shoulder, humming at his apology. "Don't be sorry. I'm only picking hun. I appreciate how much you do for me." He squeezed with his legs for a moment in a bodily hug before relaxing and letting himself be carried.

Sighing Flug kissed him "I hope you aren't lying because truthfully this and sex are the only ways I feel like I'm helping you any… You know I love you and want you to be happy and healthy, but damn do I feel useless most of the time…"

Sitting up and placing a hand against Flug's chest, Sans stared at Flug's face indignantly. "Now hold it right there. You do so much. You are great at cheering me up, getting me to open up. Heck, you got me a job and a home. You protect me if I'm injured, care for me when I'm sick, regardless of whether you know what you are doing or not. If you make blunders along the way, that's fine. It's expected. That's how we grow and learn. 'If we learn from yesterday's mistakes, tomorrow we will be that much smarter.' That's a quote my father used to say quite often. We got this love, so long as we have each other. Okay?" Sans stared hard into Flug's eyes, hoping he reached his Persistent Soul.

Blinking Flug blushed and kissed Sans. It was slow and full of warmth and gratitude. "Thanks love. You always know when to set me straight." After a pause Flug burst into small giggles. Straight! As if!

Yeah, I don't think either of us are going down that route any time soon. Even Sans had to give a big grin at that particular pun. "Let's get some food." Laughter rang clear through Sans's voice as he tapped Flug's ass with a heel.

Shaking his head Flug giggled sitting Sans on the counter once they reached the kitchen. "What do you want to eat? I'll make you whatever you want."

Sans stopped to think. Usually he'd ask for an omelet or his brother's signature spaghetti after being sick. But his brother wasn't here. It wasn't his brother nursing him back to health. It felt wrong to ask for his brother's dishes. Looking down at his hands, Sans contemplated what he might ask for.

Smiling sadly Flug kissed Sans's cheek. He could feel and see the struggle on his face. "Spaghetti, right?"

After a moment, Sans shook his head. "Would grilled ham and cheese be alright?" He murmured, almost inaudible. He hadn't had that in a while and it was a fix he used to make himself when they would be able to get ham on very rare occasions.

Nodding Flug started fixing the sandwich. "As you wish love."

"Thanks hun. It's been a while since I had one and I used to really like them. You really are great and coddle me so well." Sans gave a lopsided smile, trying to hide how terribly he missed his brother behind a mask and forced the feelings down. He didn't want to burden Flug with his emotions. The kid had probably gone through hell in the past week dealing with him being comatose.

Smiling and humming softly Flug gave a small shrug "It's easy with you. Like second nature to want to give you all the love I can."

"Then I suppose we really do feel the same. Taking care of and protecting you come easier even than moving or using my magic. We are one." Sans leaned back on his wrists and looked up at the ceiling while lightly kicking his feet, the backs of his heels clicking against the cupboards when they swung back and connected. If he kept talking, he could forget his troubles for a short time.

Chuckling Flug leaned over giving Sans a soft kiss. "I love you…" passing Sans his grilled ham and cheese Flug sighed looking down not able to meet Sans's eyes when he spoke. "I won't stop you from seeing your brother. I won't get mad either… I've had a few days to think and I know you've been hurting, not being able to see him and all. Just… please take someone with you. That's all I ask."

"I don't suppose that someone would be you then." Sans chuffed before biting into his sandwich and humming happily, shivering at the taste. Even without ketchup, it was amazing.

Shaking his head Flug still didn't look up. "No, I can't promise I won't upset him again or end up punching him."

"Fair enough. Is there anybody in particular you'd want me to take?" Sans asked after he finished his first bite, still looking at the ceiling as if it held all the answers.

Chuckling dryly Flug shrugged "Take 5.0.5 for all I care. I just don't want something to happen and no one there to help."

Sans shook his head. "I won't take 5.0.5. He'd get attached too easily and then both of us would want to see him. I'm against the idea, but it would likely set you at the most ease. I'll ask Black Hat himself to accompany me. I don't like it, but I won't make you worry any more than I have too. He is just a child, and this was just a tantrum-"

Flug interrupted to growl out "Tantrums aren't when you try to actively kill someone." Giving a small huff and rubbing a hand down his face Flug continued "As long as you don't think Black Hat will Dust him on sight for touching you, then that sounds perfectly fine with me."

Taking another bite of his sandwich, Sans remained quiet until he finished. "The boss strikes me as someone who will honor his word. He said he wouldn't harm my brother so long as he didn't put me in danger again." Sans spoke carefully.

Nodding in agreement Flug sighed finally looking at Sans. "Just be careful… Are you going today?"

"That would probably be for the best if Black Hat is up to it so I can get my stuff and let Paps know where I'm at and that I'm okay. He's got to be worried. I also want to make sure he is handling himself okay down there." Sans popped the last of his sandwich in his mouth when he finished speaking.

Frowning Flug nodded "Okay… I love you. Thank you for agreeing to take someone."

"I understand where you are coming from enough to accept a compromise. If I didn't, you wouldn't be working here anymore." Sans said simply, shrugged and looking over to Flug. It felt like a weight had been taken off him and he sagged, suddenly tired. "Can we go cuddle in bed for a bit first though? I'm tired."

Smiling Flug scooped Sans into his arms "Of course."

Curling into Flug's chest, Sans's sockets drifted closed as he hummed contentedly. His human was so warm. Love you.

Love you too. Flug hummed softly as he got comfortable on the bed and covered them up. "Rest, love."

Sans was snoring before he even connected to the bed, having dozed off on the walk back to the room. As Flug joined him on the bed, Sans clung to him, a smile taking over his face as he rested contentedly. His ribs expanded and contracted with each shallow breath.

Flug hummed smiling as he contently watched Sans rest. He looked much more peaceful now that Flug knew he was okay and just tired no longer in the sickly coma. He gently caressed Sans's skull as he watched him. Damn I hope he doesn't think I'm creepy for watching him… Flug frowned shaking his head and snatching a book to read while he continued caressing his lovers skull.

Whining as Flug rolled around on the bed, Sans woke for a moment and grabbed Flug, pinning him to the bed and lying half over his hips. "My pillow. Don't move." Gently he bit Flug's hip before lying his head on his boyfriend's abdomen. "Mine." He sighed, sockets falling closed again, the white eyelights dimming to almost nothing.

Giving a small squeak as he was pinned to the bed and bit. Flug blushed a deep red whining softly and shifting slightly to get comfortable "Sans~ I would gladly be your pillow no need to bite me."

Sans's body vibrated lightly as he hummed. After a few seconds he repeated, "Mine." and laid his teeth against Flug's hip again, not applying much pressure, just enough to be felt before he went back to laying down, still humming and looking pleased.

Huffing and shaking his head amused Flug rubbed lightly at the tattoos peeking from the collar of the over large shirt. "Mine."

Shivering in pleasure just from being touched, Sans mewed and pushed his face into Flug's stomach, wrapping himself around one of his legs. "No fair!" he whined, laughter muffled through Flug's skin.

Giggling Flug blew a raspberry onto Sans's skull. "I'm a villain, love. I don't play fair."

Squealing, Sans released Flug's leg in favor of covering his skull, laughing and rolling away only roll back because Flug was warm. Getting a wicked grin on his face, Sans went still watching Flug, much like a cat waiting to pounce.

Grinning Flug opened his arms inviting the skeleton to come to him and make his move.

With Flug wide open and obviously not expecting an attack, Sans launched himself forward, wrapping around Flug's waist, tickling the sensitive skin.

Bursting into giggles Flug wiggled under Sans's fingerbones. "Oh fuck! Hahahahaha! Stop! Hahahahahaha!"

"Two can play the villain game!" Sans laughed, not relenting.

Gasping through giggles Flug finally was able to grab Sans rolling them over so Sans was under him and pinning him to the bed. "Oh we playing villain games?" Flug licked at Sans's neck biting down lightly.

Moaning and hiccuping with giggles, Sans didn't know if he wanted to drag Flug closer or push him away. He knew just how to get to him.

Grinning Flug bit into the bone his teeth going deep enough to mark but not draw marrow. "You want to keep going or you still to leave?" Flug nipped at the bone licking and sucking hoping to keep Sans with him, but willing to let him go.

"Don't you dare stop." Sans growled, roughly grabbing Flug's hips, nearly piercing the skin with his claws.

Giving a pleased growl Flug thrust down into Sans as he bit harder along Sans's collar bone. "Good. Mine~"

"Yes, yes. Oh yes, all yours." Sans quickly melted under Flug's attentions. He loved it when Flug got dominant. The kid was always being pushed around, so when he acted out, it was always amazing.

Humping Sans, Flug groaned "Fuck I want to taste you~"

Groaning, Sans formed a pussy, not thinking twice about how Flug might want to taste him. All he knew was that he wanted everything Flug had to give. The new organ was already dripping with magic, as was Sans's back and the blue Marks that glowed on Flug's body.

Feeling the wetness from Sans's shorts Flug eagerly shimmed himself down to Sans's hips. Slipping the shorts down Flub blinked surprised at the organ he wasn't expecting before giving a hum. "I'm gonna fuck you with my tongue until your toes curl, love." Flug nipped at the bud before spreading the lips and plunging inside happily.

Sans arched his back, legs going up to wrap around Flug's head to keep him pinned against himself. His hands buried into Flug's hair, scraping his claws over the scalp and egging him on to go deeper and tease the bud more.

Moaning Flug hungrily made out with Sans's pussy slurping and sucking greedily, drinking in his juices.

"Fuck! You are so fucking good. Yes. Oh fuck. Yes, fuck me." Sans moaned in a constant stream, his pussy leaking profusely.

Grinning Flug pulled out nipping and tugging on San's bud before sucking on it hard.

The reaction was instantaneous. Sans whole body squirmed and arched. A high pitched keening echoed around their room as Sans fought to get closer and get away at the same time. It hurt so fucking good. "Fuck!"

Chuckling at the reaction Flug nipped and sucked it hard again before diving back into that intoxicating pussy. Who knew I love to eat out?

"Stars~ too good~" Sans couldn't formulate sentences or thoughts.

His grin was absolutely deviant as Flug plunged deep and quick inside Sans feeling for Sans's pleasure spot.

Nearly screaming from the intense changes of pleasure from one spot to another, Sans couldn't help rutting up into Flug's face. "M-more. Fuck yes. Don't stop. Keep, more~"

Flug didn't stop, doing as his lover wished he tugged Sans closer his fingernails digging into bone as he pillaged Sans's pussy to his heart's content.

His hips no longer touching the bed, Sans could only gasp for air greedily. His claws curled, holding Flug close to him, pulling his hair only to push his head back.

Whining as his hair was pulled harshly Flug reached a hand down to his own shorts, pushing them out of the way, and started jerking his cock in time with his plunging tongue.

"U-use that on me bae." Reaching down, Sans pulled Flug's face from his pussy so he could kiss him, tasting his own magic on Flug's tongue. "Fill me." He whispered between kisses.

Happy to please his lover Flug slowly worked on sliding his hard cock inside Sans's already soaked pussy. Flug deepened the kisses to long and rough kisses filled with lust and desire as he thrust inside.

Gasping, Sans clung to Flug. His pussy had rarely been used before and the stretch of Flug's cock hurt. He wanted it, wanted it so bad it hurt, but getting it hurt almost more than he could take. "Sl-slow hun. Please." Sans gaspingly begged, tears starting to spring to his sockets.

Frowning Flug slowly pulled out and started shallow thrust slowly working his way deeper to give Sans time to adjust. "Better, love?"

Sans nodded, taking deep breaths and letting the feeling of Flug filling him slowly take over his mind. The tears that had accumulated on the edge of his sockets hung there, illuminating the corners like cerulean starlight.

Licking up the side of Sans's skull Flug kissed away the tears. "You feel so good around me. Fuck I love you."

It took a moment for him to respond, but between breaths, Sans managed, "Love you too. You feel so big inside me. Fuck, you are so hot." Sans moaned as another inch of Flug's cock slipped into him, stretching his walls wide open.

Flug moaned thrusting a bit harder "Fuck can I go faster? Harder? Please~"

After taking another breath, Sans gave a small nod. "A little faster." Sans tried to relax but his body was trying to clench in preparation.

Licking and nipping at Sans's neck easing a bit faster. "Fuck, you are so good~"

Whining, Sans tilted his head, providing more access to Flug. The licks and nips sendings pleasured shivers through his body. "Don't stop. Please, move, more. Please~" Sans begged, his hands wrapping around Flug's arms and moving his body in tandem with Flug's.

Moaning Flug gave a harsh thrust hilting inside Sans "Fuck Yes!"

Sans screamed in ecstasy. "Fuck. Do that again. Don't stop. Fucking fuck me and make me your slut!"

Flug happily thrust deep inside him again. "You already are my slut, love~" Flug happily bit down on Sans's bones.

Gasping and panting, Sans scabbled for purchase, scratching Flug more than once. His eyes were closed as he took in every sensation that hit him with each thrust, bite, lick, and touch. It was overwhelming and amazing. He had only ever been taken from his ass to his memory and this was fucking amazing! "M-mark me babe. Make me yours!" He begged between breaths and whines.

Grinning against Sans's neck he nuzzled down to a rib to Mark Sans. Thrusting hard and fast starting a punishing as he bit down hard drawing marrow.

Screaming, his pussy clamped down hard around the cock inside him as he came. A hand snaked around to hold Flug's head tight to him as the Mark formed, bright against his bones and lighting up the room with a fresh bloom of violet light.

Moaning and biting down harder as he shakily thrust into Sans until Sans had clamped down where he couldn't move cumming deep inside. Panting Flug slowly stretch his jaw licking and kissing the new Mark sweetly as he came down from his high. "Fuck you mess me up, love."

"Says the man who just made a mess of me." Sans sighed, easing his hold on Flug's head and letting his arm drop around his neck in a loose hug as his pussy disappeared, taking any cum or mess with it. As it disappeared, the blue glow of Sans's magic from his back and the Marks on Flug dimmed and disappeared as well, his magic returning to its dormant state.

Groaning Flug slipped out of Sans's bones rolling to his side to nuzzle into Sans's side. Caressing his ribs Flug softly asked "How would I be able to carry a child? I have an idea on how you would, but… can you explain it to me?" Shaking his head Flug blushed "Sorry, mood killer. I was just thinking of how I love filling you and you filling me and then… Babies."

Snorting and burying his face in Flug's hair, Sans was silent for a minute before he nodded. "Yeah. I did say that I would explain that, didn't I?" He thought about how he should start. It really wasn't at the forefront of his mind at the moment. Nothing really was after that mind-blowing experience.

Nodding Flug wiggled to get comfortable and looked up to Sans eager to learn.

Sighing gustily, Sans began with a straight face. "Well, when one monster really loves another, and that other monster feels the same, they get together and do a little dance." Unable to keep a straight face anymore, he burst into laughter.

Rolling his eyes Flug poked at Sans's rib. "Oh, hush you jokester. Now tell me your secrets bone boy."

"But you just told me to hush!" Sans laughed again.

"Now, or I'll tickle you. One… Two…"

"Okay okay!" Sans quickly grabbed Flug's hands just in case. "So you remember how I told you before that you may not be entirely human anymore from taking in so much of my magic? Well if you have taken in enough of my magic, and if it has changed you as much as I think it may have, then if I actually breed you again and we don't remove the magic fast enough, your body will actually reform itself to provide for the Souling. We haven't tested you since my Heat, unless you ran tests while hiding your mind from me or while I was out. Until we run those, we won't know where your humanity stands. Before the great war, there were a few monster/human hybrids, but the war killed all of them. Because of that though, I know that it is possible." Sans released Flug's wrists as he spoke, intertwining his carpals with Flug's hands as he spoke, looking at the air over his head trying to find the right words.

Blinking Flug nodded. "I-uh I haven't run any tests without you so I know only when you just told me. It's good to know there were human/monster relationships before us. We aren't flying blind at least. Um Sans… would you… Do you want children?"

"I'm not really sure. I never gave it much thought. Most of my life I was working for my father, then being his test subject. After that, I've had my hands full raising my brother from infancy. I think eventually, I would certainly like a family. I don't think I'd be good with starting one now though. What about you?" Sans was caught off guard by the question. Flug had seemed against the idea of children at the beginning, then seemed against carrying, and now he was asking about them. Sans couldn't read his mind on the matter either. The human he had first met had changed so much since he had first met him, and yet was still the same kid he had originally met.

Smiling Flug leaned up kissing Sans softly. "I feel the same. I've never thought of having children besides 5.0.5, now knowing I could possibly have one… I think I would really like that. Later of course. In the meantime I suggest getting some condoms, cum boy. That way we don't have any accidents when we get in the moment."

"What's a condom?" Sans looked down at Flug confused by the new term. "Also, I just realized. If you really do end up becoming more monster than human, or become monster entirely...I'll be a fucking pedophile! You're younger than my brother. To date a human who is your age is fine, but a monster your age is a different story." Sans's eyelights grew till they took over his entire socket. "Oh stars, this is so fucking weird to think about now."

Rolling his eyes Flug flicked Sans's forehead "Oh hush. I'm a gold digger if we are transferring ages. Grandpa Sans turned 2,000! He's only bones now kiddos."

Sans laughed out loud. "I'm not that old! Gerson might be, but I sure ain't. Granted, it means that you could live to be my age and older. That's not something most humans could ever hope for these days." Sans couldn't keep the happy smile from his face. Sure, he was essentially fucking a kid, but that kid had started out an adult and they weren't stopping just because of a species change. The idea that he wasn't going to lose him in under a century though, that was amazing.

Nodding Flug thought "Living past 80 might be pretty great let alone your 200 and something. So will I age slower or will I just be a really old man?"

"It's six hundred and some, and you should be pretty much frozen where you are. Might get a few more years, but not too many." Sans explained easily.

Flug blinked surprised "Fuck I keep forgetting how old you are. Where is your cane old man? Why in the hell did you mate me? I'm a baby compared to you. Afraid nothing better would come along or you just having a dry spell and knew I was D. T. F."

Pulling away offended, Sans looked down at Flug. "I thought we've been through this? I choose to mate you because your Soul resonated with mine. In all my years, I haven't resonated with anybody. Your Soul can only resonate with your true mate. I didn't fuck you just for kicks. Flug, you are so much more than that!" Sans looked at Flug's face the entire time, trying to understand how to get through to him. He had been joking, but apparently Flug took him seriously.

Flug gently cupped Sans's skull "Love, I know. I was joking. Didn't you get my acronym? Down To Fuck, when have I ever said that? I called you an old man. I thought you realized I was joking. I'm sorry I upset you. I love you and I'm so grateful you waited for me for so long."

Tears welling up in Sans's eyes, he pulled Flug close in a crushing hug. "I love you and nothing will ever change that. Not age, species, desires, or choices. I love you." Sans murmured into Flug's hair as tears streamed down his skull unchecked.

"Oh love, don't cry." Flug hugged Sans close rubbing his spine lightly. "I love you so much and I'm with you for the long haul. You know we should get rings."

"Humans still do that?" Sans sniffled.

Laughing Flug nodded. "It sometimes helps to have something that shows your bond and commitment to your lover. Would you be okay with having rings? We could make them. Maybe make them for each other? Or I can make them both. It's all up to you."

Looking at his carpals, Sans tried to envision what kind of metal he would wear. He sort of remembered seeing humans trade such trinkets before the barrier was erected, but that was so long ago. A few of the anime he and Alphys had watched had shown the gesture as well. He didn't really understand the idea of trading bits of metal as proof of love, but if it would make it easier for Flug, he guessed there was nothing wrong with it. It took a few minutes for him to respond, and he spoke slowly when he did. "What would you want of your ring? I'll admit ignorance in this department and don't want to fuck up something else. From what little I know though, in the trading of trinkets like this, each member of the relationship is supposed to provide their own, so I will figure something out for you. Just give me a few pointers I guess?" He bit at his teeth, unsure.

Smiling Flug kissed him happily. "Something that I could work with. So, nothing with large jewels or things. Something that could fit under my gloves? Also love it doesn't have to be metal. They make rings out of just about anything nowadays." You could use bone if you wanted?

Sans nodded along with Flug's talking, everything making sense. That is until Flug's thought, to which he violently flinched. "Not that. I won't do that." Sans words were spoke quietly. "I have an idea of what I will make it out of, but it will take some time."

Blinking at the flinch Flug quickly elaborated "I meant using one of your summoning bones. You can change the shapes of them, right? But it doesn't matter, I'm excited to see what you come up with. Anything you want? Thin or thick? Something on top or just a band?"

"Whatever you feel is good, love. Sorry for, well. You know." Giving himself a shake, Sans smiled down at Flug. "I can almost guarantee that you will love what I'm gonna make for you."

Smiling Flug leaned closer kissing him. "Thank you for doing this. I really think this could help both of us feel more… Secure. Also, don't think I forgot you not knowing what a condom is."

Sans nodded, still smiling and giving Flug a light squeeze. "I can't wait. So, are you gonna tell me or what?" He watched Flug's face curiously.

Chuckling Flug nodded "How to describe it… It's kind of like a sock made of rubber that slides onto your cock and when you cum it shouldn't go inside the other person. It's one of the ways not to get pregnant."

Sans chuckled a bit as well at Flug's description. "So it's something that humans finally got around to creating to stop their constant procreation. Well, unless you really don't want my magic in you, I don't think I'll be needing one. As for your cum though, maybe. I'm not really sure how that is going to work. For monsters, a Souling is created when they knot, like I mentioned before. It takes a lot of magic to create one as well as intent for a breeding from both sides. With boss monsters, we aren't really fertile unless we are in Heat. Probably to avoid creating too many overpowered kids. More was learned about all this when the Lust sector became how it is." While he spoke, Sans rubbed Flug's back and looked at the far wall. He still couldn't get over the idea that he finally possibly had a life-long mate. He was also getting tired again. With his magic still recovering and having just blown a good chunk on their activities, he was running low again. Not enough to become comatose again, but enough that he would have to sleep for a bit. The food had definitely helped though.

"That's good to know. I wasn't sure with how our magic are mixing together. Just no knots and we should be fine? And if we do want to knot I'll get some condoms. I was thinking of making one for your Heat anyway. One that would take the cum and either absorb or teleport it elsewhere. That way I could help you better next time."

"Either way, I think we'll have to work you up to being able to take a knot." Sans laughed lightly. "You definitely didn't seem to like it the last time it happened. I only half-filled you then. It's a good thing we had already gone several rounds before my magic decided to knot." The end of his sentence got quieter until it was nearly incomprehensible. Seconds later he snored quietly and his arms went loose around Flug, having passed out again.

Shaking his head impressed and slightly terrified to know that Sans's knot would pump far more than he could handle into him. He would be more prepared for it then though.


	15. Papyrus

Papyrus had woken up after a few hours and it took a few minutes to remember where he was. Papers still lay around him and the new language he had come to realize was just his rewritten with different symbols. Once he had realized that, reading the files had become easy. What he read though was not nearly so easy to comprehend. In short order he had come to find out that these were his father's notes, and a smaller stack were his brother's. The ones in Sans's hand were easier to read as both him and Sans used the same characters in their writing.

It seemed that Sans wasn't writing about experiments on others, but rather the effects that experiments were having on him. These correlated with notes that their father wrote concerning things he had put together to test on monsters and eventually, should they ever make the surface, on humans. Occasionally there were notes from their father on Sans's work, mostly derogatory or lines where Sans would make a mention of pain or discontent would be completely crossed out. It seemed that W.D. hadn't cared what Sans was feeling, but more of what the end result was.

This was more and more apparent as Papyrus read further, notes on other patients telling of impatience when dealing with other monster captives who similarly complained of pain during experimentation. W.D. had no time for any of them, just the results, many of which lead to Dusting. Suddenly the stains and piles he had seen in the units when he had first come down here made so much more sense. Those had been monsters or captured humans. He was nearly sick multiple times as he read of his father's work.

Then, just as he was about to quit and leave, not wanting to read anymore, he saw his own name at the edge of a folder. It was written in another hand, not his brother or father's. The writing looped and curved beautifully. Afraid but curious, Papyrus held the folder and just stared at his name in the new script. Who had written this file and what had been done to him without his memory of it? He was afraid to find out.

After several minutes of staring at the blank manila folder, Papyrus took a breath and opened it. There he found hand drawn pictures of himself as a baby as well as echo-sounds of when he had still been developing. The notes were of his progress as he developed within his mother's magic and then detailing his frailty when first born. The notes were from his mother and she mentioned her fears concerning his ability to survive. From what she wrote and the notes his father had on what he had done to her, Papyrus knew she couldn't have been very strong by this point. These notes did not have his father's writing present anywhere, but Papyrus could see watermarks along the edges or spots in the paper. They held traces of Sans's magic and a few held barely detectable traces of another magic he didn't recognize.

She sounded like a gentle monster, one who loved and feared for both her sons. The way she spoke about their father though. It certainly didn't sound like they loved each other. At least, not when she had written this. Based on all the previous notes, Papyrus had to believe that W.D. had never seen this particular folder or it likely would have been destroyed. He didn't sound like someone who liked sentimentality.

Now more than ever, Papyrus wanted to talk to Sans. To ask him about what their parents were really like. Having read and seen a small part of these hidden labs, he could understand why Sans would hide their secrets from him. He couldn't say that he understood lying about it all, but not telling the truth he certainly could. If Sans had told him the truth, Papyrus didn't think he would have been able to sleep at night. He needed to apologize to Sans as soon as he could, but he had no idea how to even find him. Turning to leave, Papyrus thought about taking the folder with his name, but shook his head. The secret of what his father had done should remain hidden, for now at the very least. Maybe after he talked to Sans, maybe then they could talk about bringing the truth to light. For now though, it could stay hidden here where only they could access it.

Setting the folder down, Papyrus made his way back to the elevator, doing his best to not look at any of the empty, stained cells. He didn't want to see when he knew now what he was looking at. When he reached the elevator, he quickly punched to call button and the doors immediately opened, letting him in. He placed his hand on the panel above the buttons again and quickly sat down as the melodic voice rang through, bidding his father farewell and asking him to please not work so hard. Who spoke on that intercom? Was that his mother or some secretary who knew nothing of the horrors below the Underground? Another question for his brother.

It was a few hours later when Flug felt Sans stir. He sat down his device he had been working on kissing Sans's skull. "How was your nap?"

"Hmm pretty good. The best part was waking up to you though." Sans tilted his skull and caught Flug's neck, bringing him down for another, deeper, but still sleepy kiss.

Humming happily Flug enjoy the slow kiss nipping at Sans's teeth lightly.

Chuckling, Sans let Flug go and sat up. "So what time is it now?" Sans yawned and rubbed a socket. Looking around the room he was reminded of the fact that he still didn't have any clothes.

"Almost dinner time… You still have time to go if you're worried." Flug had to contain his hope Sans would put off the trip to tomorrow or better yet a week or month from now.

"I can wait until tomorrow if you don't mind lending me some more clothes. It's probably best if I go in the morning anyway so I can pack up all my stuff." Sans rubbed a hand over the back of his skull not able to meet Flug's eyes. He could feel the tension in the air and knew how hard this had to be for Flug. He wished that everybody could understand, but this was apparently how things were going to be for now. Hopefully it would be fixed soon. "Are you okay hun?"

Nodding Flug thought before commenting. "I'm fine. We can ask Black Hat about the trip tomorrow and make sure he is fine with going with you. Do you want to order some take out? Or do you want another grilled ham and cheese?"

"Actually, if you are up for it, I was thinking we could go out together?" Sans picked at the sheets. Sure he didn't have anything that fit right, but he never had any trouble at Grillby's and he hadn't gotten to show off his new boyfriend yet.

Smiling Flug nodded happiness shining through their bond. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Heh, about time you smiled." Sans laughed, punching the air. "Get me some clothes and I'll get cleaned up. You're gonna love this place." He slipped off the bed and swatted Flug's ass in passing.

Squeaking Flug stuck out his tongue hunting for smaller clothes finding some shorts and a sweater that got shrunk. "These work?"

Looking at the offered articles while he brushed his teeth, Sans nodded. The sweater would still be too big, but at least he might not need a belt for the shorts. Sticking out his tongue, he scrubbed that as well.

Nodding Flug set them to the side and got a pair of pants and an airplane shirt for himself. Slipping on boxers he got dressed, going to the sink and brushed his teeth as well. "Where are we going?"

"Remember where we first met?" Sans asked after spitting out the foam and scraping off the excess paste from his tongue with his teeth. That stuff always left a nasty taste in his mouth, but at least it kept it from tasting like old, stale magic.

Blinking Flug racked his brain for the place. Spitting out foam Flug asked "Um the Grilled Bees place?"

Sans had been sitting down and lost it entirely, hitting the floor laughing. He had forgotten Flug's name for the place. He laughed so hard that he started crying as he curled up and was wheezing. "Oh stars. Oh fucking...too good. Oh my stars. Fucking...bees!" Between breaths he couldn't stop laughing.

Blushing Flug fidgeted with his shirt. "Why are you laughing? Isn't that what it's called?"

Shaking his head and still crying and laughing, Sans managed to get out, "Naw, it's Grillby's cause Grillby owns the place. Oh my stars, you're priceless. Grilled Bees~" Sans continued to laugh, but started to be able to function again, wiping his face and grabbing the sweatshirt and pulling it on, followed by the shorts.

Blushing and covering his face in embarrassment he gave a small groan. Flug snatched a paper bag from his nightstand draw and shoved it over his head. How could he have messed up so bad? He could have called the man himself by the wrong name!

When Sans saw Flug grab the bag he quickly stopped laughing. "Love? Are-are you okay? I'm sorry I laughed." He could feel the anxiety and discomfort rolling off Flug like a poisonous wave.

Fidgeting Flug gave a small nod focusing on tying his shoes than responding. Flug breathed in the comforting scent of paper calming his anxiety. "I'm… It's fine. I'm fine."

Biting at his teeth then going over to his boyfriend, Sans put a hand on his leg. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have laughed and should have corrected you the first time we went. I'm sorry. We don't have to go out if you don't want to."

Jolting Flug shook his head almost frantically "No-no I want to go! I want to go…" We haven't went anywhere before. Flug frowned he is ruining everything.

"Are you sure love? I…" Sans stopped. He didn't want to cause more distress or annoy Flug with his constant nagging, but in the same token, he was worried about him. It had been over a month since he had worn a bag around him. Heck, since they'd been together, Flug had never once needed the bag in his presence. It made him feel isolated and cut off. "Let's just go then." He sighed, defeated. There was nothing he could say without possibly causing a fight. Lately it seemed all they did was fight when they tried to talk. He was tired of the fighting. He just wanted Flug happy.

Hesitant Flug asked "Will you hold my hand?" He felt like he had disappointed Sans with wearing his bag, but… Biting his lip, he thought of all the people that would be there and could help but cling to the comfort item.

"'Course love. Anything for you." Sans offered his hand and couldn't help being reminded again of the difference between them. A human and a skeleton. Unnatural by humanity's standards and frowned upon by the majority of monster kind. Remembering that tidbit, Sans hesitated. If he took Flug to Grillby's, they would inevitably run into some opposition and if Flug was already putting up walls, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

Smiling Flug squeezed Sans's hand sending him a small grateful Thank you. "I-I'm kinda nervous in meeting all your friends. You sure you want me to come? I-I don't want to be an embarrassment to you. It probably doesn't look good to have a bag-headed boyfriend." Flug frowned biting his lip. He wanted to keep his bag on so badly but he needed to take it off for Sans...

"It ain't the bag I'm worried about. It's the boy, the friend, the boyfriend, and the species all in one. The bag is the least of my worries. Amongst our own, appearance doesn't really matter, but the majority of us are not really fond of humanity if you get my meaning." Sans reaffirmed his grip a few times in Flug's own. He could feel Flug relaxing a bit, but he doubted his words would help much and he was nervous as all heck now.

Frowning Flug's shoulders slumped "Oh… Wait... Isn't um Grillby's up here on that surface. Do humans not go in there to eat?"

"Not the smart ones." Sans sighed. "Grillby is even older than I am and remembers when there was peace between humans and monsters. He hopes to eventually generate that kind of comrandere by setting up on the surface."

"You had me meet you there! You're saying I could have been in trouble?! Saaaaans…" Flug sighed flopping onto the bed. "Let's just stay home if it's gonna be trouble. Maybe Black Hat and Fell will double date with us sometime and we can go to Grillby's."

Shoulders slumping, Sans sat on the floor with his back against the bed's frame. "I didn't know you then and figured if you couldn't handle a bar of monsters or got torn apart, it was no skin off my back and I could just have a drink and watch the massacre of another human." He ignored the suggestion of Black Hat and Fell. Fell hated the bar even more than Papyrus did. It would never happen.

Flug gave a chuckled shaking his head. "I would be surprised but I know what you've went through. Maybe later we can visit your friends. Um the ones that were different in liking people like us?"

"You sure? They can be a bit intense." Even as he said it, he was warming up to the idea. That was a great idea. If anybody could accept something different, it would be the scientist and her small crew.

Laughing Flug peeked down at Sans "Um love have you met our boss?"

"I think the one might just make him do a double take." Sans laughed as he imagined Undyne and Black Hat in the same room.

Flug grinned "Sounds like a fun group. You want to try to meet with them tonight or get some Grillby's to go?"

"Hmmm, how about both?" Sans asked bouncing his head back and forth.

Blinking Flug laughed nodding "Okay, go get the food I'll message Black Hat for tomorrow morning off. Don't cover mine in ketchup, love."

"What do you want?" Sans laughed at Flug's sudden burst of energy.

"Um what do they have? What do you normally get?"

"You know, burgers, fries, fish, chicken, flowers. The normal stuff." He grabbed the shorts from where the small pile had been and pulled them on and fished around for his sneakers before realizing he still didn't have those either. "Shit."

"Oh a burger and fries." Looking up Flug tilted his head "What's wrong?"

"No shoes. I don't think Grillby has a policy on those, so I should be fine. I just normally don't go out without something on my feet." He looked down at his feet. More than his hands, his feet really seemed to freak people out. He didn't get why, but they caused more problems than anything, so he normally kept slippers or sneakers on to avoid the fuss.

Frowning Flug looked into his closet pulling out a box. "Here see if these fit. They were a Christmas gift from Demencia so they are a lot more… Excitable? I don't ever wear them." They were neon green sneakers with rainbow snakes on them. Still had the tag on them.

"Think they're bright enough?" Sans laughed, pretending to shield his eyes even as he accepted them with his other hand.

"As I said, a lot more excitable than I would choose for shoes. Truthfully, this one was one of the better gifts. I can't look at frogs the same." Flug shivered from past horrors.

"Frogs?" Sans looked over at Flug, curious about that story.

Shivering Flug nodded "She decided to make me a Flug by glueing and sewing a frog and a slug together. It was a horror even I didn't wish to see."

"But wouldn't that be a frug? She would have done better with a fly and a slug. Not that they would look anything like you." Sans snorted.

Shivering Flug shook his head. "Please don't give her any more ideas just thinking about it makes me feel sick."

"No worries. I'm not much for insects anyway. Now go talk to Blacky!" Sans shooed him off and began casting around for a phone to place their order. He really wanted to avoid those bright shoes if he could. It would destroy his reputation and he might get mistaken for another skeleton with a completely different rep.

Chuckling Flug nodded and began making his way out to Black Hat's office. Knocking on the door he opened it seeing Black Hat at his desk.

"Ah Flug, what do you want? I see Sans is up and moving." Black Hat's grin grew wicked hinting at their recent activities.

Blushing Flug nodded "Yes, to celebrate we are going out. I wanted to ask for tomorrow morning off and request a favor."

Black Hat hummed writing on some papers. "And what is this favor?"

"I asked Sans to take you when he goes to get his things and see his brother. I can not trust myself not to cause a fight and I don't trust HIM not to try to hurt Sans. I need you to protect him."

Growling Black Hat snapped his pen "Why does he wish to see that creature? He hurt what is mine I've only refrain from destroying him due to Sans's request…" Black Hat gave an irritated huff "I will go."

Smiling Flug nodded "Thank you." Making his way back to their room Flug felt lighter knowing that Black Hat would care for Sans.

While Flug was gone, Sans had teleported to the kitchen in search of a phone. Finding 5.0.5., he asked if the bear knew where he might find one. He was trying to suppress his rising aggravation at not having anything of his own. No phone, no clothes, no home. It was getting on his nerves.

"Aroo?" 5.0.5 tilted his head trying to understand what Sans was asking for. Handing him a package of poptart with a head tilt.

Shaking his head and casting around fruitlessly, Sans nearly gave up when he thought of something. "Ya know what? Here, something like this?" He summoned a bone and quickly reformed it so it looked like a cell phone, then a wall mount landline, then a rotary phone before dismissing it. "Any of those?"

5.0.5 gave an excited noise pushing Sans lightly out of the room and down the hall ending with them in front of Black Hat's office. "Aroo, Aroo!"

The door creaked open and Black Hat called out from his desk. "What is it 5.0.5?"

Sans tried to take a step back. He remembered that he still owed Black Hat for being able to analyze his tentacles and he had been trying to avoid the demon since he still wasn't in perfect shape to endure whatever he may have too. The bear couldn't have known that though.

Arooing happily 5.0.5 gently pushed Sans into the office and to the desk, a phone sat in the corner of the desk. "Aroo!" Pleased with himself he wandered away.

Blinking down at Sans, Black Hat chuckled "Why hello Sans. I didn't expect you here today with Flug coming over and talking for you."

"Uh," looking over his shoulder at the disappearing escape link, Sans slumped. "I may have asked 5.0.5. where I might find a phone since mine is still at home and Flug doesn't want me going back alone." He was still looking at the doors sort of longingly as he finished, but forced himself to look back at Black Hat.

Chuckling Black Hat nodded to the phone. "Yes, I do have one. Flug told me that he wanted me to accompany you to your old place. I promise to protect you while we gather your things."

Sighing and rolling his eyelights, Sans whined. "I don't need protecting. Pap isn't dangerous. He just had a tantrum. He's a child, it happens. Can I use the phone?"

Growling Black Hat shoved Sans into a chair with his tentacles. "I don't think you understand Sans. You are mine. Everyone who lives under this roof is mine. Everyone who works for me is mine. I do not like when people hurt what is mine. I take that as an attack against myself. The only reason he isn't Dust is because you requested him to live. I want that to be clear to you. He is no child. From what Flug told me and from what I understand, that was no 'tantrum'. Whether he meant it or not he tried to kill you. He tried to hurt what is mine. Do you understand."

Smacking a tentacle aside Sans glared daggers up at Black Hat. "You know, I love how everyone just listens to what Flug says and completely ignores my side of the story. I'm the one who took the brunt of his anger. I'm the one who raised him. He's my brother, stars dammit and I think I'd know what he's like! I get you are just as protective and posessive as me, but everyone needs to fucking back off. He is mine!"

"Sans, you haven't been awake to tell your side of the story! You have been in a healing coma." Black Hat dug his claws into his desk growling out.

"And since waking up, I haven't been asked either! Just told what I can and can't do. I'm a grown ass adult too." He matched Black Hat eye for eye. Papyrus wasn't dangerous. He was as soft as they got and when Sans got ahold of him, he would find out where he had picked up those nasty torture techiniques he had imposed on him and beat the tar out of the person responsible.

Black Hat huffed sitting back into his chair steepling his claws. "Fine. Tell me what happened then. Tell your side of the story. Since it could make such a big difference on my opinion."

"Promise you'll actually consider listening and not just blow it off?" Sans growled.

Shrugging Black Hat grinned showing all his teeth. "No… But I will hear your side."

Glaring for a few more seconds, Sans resigned himself to telling. Wasn't like Black Hat was going to let him go anywhere without spilling the beans now. "Well I'm gonna guess Flug is the one that started this whole mess by researching into my and his father's past without telling me. He somehow found some information on my father and decided to ask Papyrus, my brother, about it. I kept my brother in the dark about the truth of our father and the things he did. Told him that our dad was a hero of the Underground, well liked and respected. Somebody to aspire to. It's what everybody else believed anyway. Well, Flug found out the truth and spilled the beans. When I came home and he asked me about it, I couldn't lie when he looked like that. If I did, Flug probably wouldn't be allowed back in the house and Paps was just finally starting to accept him as my boyfriend. I couldn't stand it. So I told him the truth. It broke him I think. He lashed out and I was the one who lied all this time, so he lashed out at me. He's my baby brother, I couldn't fight back. I couldn't hurt him. I must not have been watching him as well as I should have because he apparently learned some real nasty ways of thinking recently which is how he caught me and put me through the ringer. I can't remember much after he caught me, but I do remember he stopped. He stopped and shortly after I remember Flug yelling and then it was so cold. I blacked out shortly after that." Sans didn't notice when the tears started flowing, but he couldn't stop them once they had started. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't tried to hide the truth. If I hadn't tried to make everything seem happy like some sort of fairy tale story, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Sans was scooped into Black Hat's arms before he could speak another word. "Hush. Your brother couldn't handle the truth." A thin tentacle rubbing away Sans's tears.

"But, but, but if I had told him the truth from the beginning." Sans couldn't even imagine how his brother might have turned out if he had told him the truth. He didn't think that he would still be the happy-go-lucky monster he had grown up as so far. It didn't mesh with their past at all. "I just didn't want him thinking he had to be like Dad." Sans sniffled.

Nodding along with Sans Black Hat cooed. "Hush. You raised him how you thought you should. You shouldn't have had to raise a child. I know how children can take a toll on someone. Having to handle the consequences of their choices and how you raised them. Your father seems to be similar in my own self in raising children… I had to destroy all of mine when they changed for the worst."

"My father was a bastard who only saw us as test subjects. Even our mother was nothing more than a subject. I'd like to think even you are better than that sir." Sans couldn't help with the way he was held to curl into a fetal position, making his smallness much more apparent.

Nodding Black Hat sighed "I knew a skeleton like that. The father to my first eggs, W.D. Gaster. He was a horror like no other. While my villain side could see the appeal he was a horrible father and created monstrosities. I do try to create balance in my evilness. Fell believes our batch of eggs will take far better."

Sans went still, the unending cascade of tears stopping almost instantly. "No. There is no way." Sans quickly started struggling to get out of Black Hat's grasp. Then Black Hat's second statement hit him and he went stiff again. "You and Fell…?"

Tentacles wrapped around Sans tighter so he couldn't run away. "Yes, Fell and I are an item, I thought you knew that by now. Like you and Flug we completed our bond and though Fell wasn't in heat I will still be able to carry at least five eggs."

Sans looked at Black Hat, impressed as he was scared. This thing, this demon, had courted and mated his father. Had born children that were technically Sans's siblings, and apparently killed them all. "How many?"

Tilting his head Black Hat asked "How many what?"

Swallowing hard, not sure if he actually wanted to know, but unable to stop himself from asking. "How many were there? How many of his kids did you kill?"

"All of them. My normal clutch size is 200. If one of my eggs or offspring end up in the wrong hands or even develop wrong I have to destroy them… I had to slaughter most of my children the others were killed by being mine. That clutch was bred wrong. They developed to have an unquenchable hunger and lust. They were killing and fucking half the population to death while multiplying at an alarming rate. I'm evil but I couldn't let the world be destroyed over something I created out of false love…"

Sans was floored. "Two hundred? Fuck…" He was silent for a moment before he looked up to Black Hat confused. "What do you mean, false love?" He was slowly relaxing, letting Black Hat hold him as he spoke of his past.

Black Hat nodded "Yes, false love. I thought I loved Wings, but… After the clutch was hatched I realized he only wanted to experiment on them. I realized that he did not have the same feelings for me as I thought I had for him. The children didn't develop correctly and once I had disposed of them I signed on to help in trapping monster kind underground."

"So you had them not long before we were trapped down there, and you had a hand in putting us down there. I could understand why you'd do it I suppose." Sans dropped his gaze, staring at his patellas. His dad hadn't just used his mom, he had cheated on her too.

Sighing Black Hat nodded, "It was a while before it was actually accomplished, but yes. I Never thought I would find someone again, but then I found Fell."

"If you don't mind me asking, How long ago was it that you broke up with him? He was a bastard, but I want to know… He-he was my father." Sans finally brought the truth to Black Hat.

His eye widened and his monicul cracked. "He-he was your what?!" Tentacles sprouted and mouths forming to gnash and growl. "That bastard hurt you! He-he used you as a test subject! I'm going to go into the void and destroy him!" Black Hat roared his hold on Sans tight and protective.

Seeing Black Hat start to lose his form Sans tried to squirm to get free. He knew that with how tight Black Hat was holding him, he would just end up taking the demon with him if he tried to teleport now. "L-let me go! FLUG!" Sans screamed aloud and telepathically, panicking and kicking out, trying to get free. He was certain Black Hat was going to kill him for his father's folly. Black Hat's words didn't reach him at all over the terror of what he was seeing so close to his newly healed bones.

Jolting Flug ran back to Black Hat's office sensing where Sans was and the fear through their bond. I'm coming!

Black Hat eased his hold on Sans at the fearful tone, but didn't let him go. "I've failed you. I should have destroyed him long ago for harming our children. I won't let you or your brother get hurt any longer. I will protect you. I swear it!"

Sans shivered, sockets tightly shut as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He could feel malice rolling off Black Hat. It was stronger than he had ever felt before and the sheer sin of it all was making him sick. Save me… Sans's voice was weak as he called out to Flug as his mind tried to shut all the horror out. He could feel himself being touched all over, just like when his father used his summoned hand constructs to poke and prod all over his body.

Bursting through the door Flug skidded on the floor. "Let him go!" Looking around Flug spotted Sans in Black Hat's hold and he quickly rushed over taking Sans's skull into his hands. "Let him go. Let him go now Black Hat!"

Jolting at Flug's entrance Black Hat's tentacles hesitantly released Sans into Flug's arms. "I… I'm sorry." His eye wide at Sans's form quickly phasing out of the room.

Sans shook and flinched from every touch. "N-no mm-more."

Nodding Flug gently brought Sans into the next room laying him gently onto Black Hat's bed. "I hope you don't mind us borrowing your bed, Black Hat." Flug spoke to the walls. Once Sans was on the bed Flug released him and took a few steps back sending calming waves through their bond. "You are safe, love. I'm here."

Stalking through the halls rather happy with himself with having annoyed Demenica again by waving his victories with Black Hat over her, Fell stumbled when he felt Black Hat's wrath rip through the mansion. Without a thought he took off toward his location. Just as he got to the office though, the signature disappeared, but he heard Flug moments later going into their shared room. He could feel the karma waves coming off Sans and went in to check on them. Sans shouldn't be so excited right after a healing coma.

Jolting as Fell opened the door Flug turned to him. "Stay back he is not feeling very well. I don't think he can handle touch or people close to him… I hope it's okay we use your bed."

"How are you alive?" Fell looked over Flug and was mildly surprised at what he saw. The kid was developing HP and LV of the monster variety. Did he even know? "Nevermind. He's going through a Karma attack. What triggered him?"

"Karma attack? Um he was with Black Hat and I heard him call for me."

"Considering what Kuro was just putting off, I'm not surprised he was triggered. I just have to wonder what happened to get Black Hat to lose his cool." Fell leaned back against a wall and stared hard at Sans, trying to comprehend the Karma and sins coming through his magic.

Shrugging Flug looked to Fell. "I don't know. Maybe Sans's brother. I asked him to go with Sans to get his things..."

Fell looked over curiously.

Black Hat phased through the wall curling up against Fell's back. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just want to protect him. His father..." Black Hat broke off hesitant to speak of the past lover and horror.

"Gaster? The first hero of the Underground?" Fell wasn't aware Flug or Black Hat knew about the truth of Wing Dings and so went with the typical story.

"No! Wings… W. D. Gaster was no hero." Black Hat growled before simmering down and nuzzling into Fell's shoulder.

Fell stiffened at the growl at his back. "What do you know of the doctor sir?"

"Everything..." Black Hat slowly turned Fell around. "Love, I spoke of my last clutch and how they had to perish. How some died just by being mine..."

"You can't mean…" Fell's sockets widened as he put two and two together.

Nodding slowly Black Hat looked down. "He was my past lover… I thought he loved me and our children, however he only wanted to create monsters and experiment on them. I had to kill my children and then I put him underground in hopes of trapping his horror far away from me… In doing that I created a monster and hurt Sans…" Black Hat thought to himself that Sans could be a child of his in a way.

Looking shocked Flug looked between Sans and Black Hat. "He and you?!"

Fell understood and shook his head. "No. Sans's father. I highly doubt Sans would still be alive if he was Black Hat's past lover, much less working for him." Fell's voice reflected the empathy he normally kept hidden for the strong Judge curled up and shivering on the bed. He remembered when he had saved Red from their own father. It was why he let Red drink so much. Red had been much older than Pap when their father had been sent to the void.

Almost shyly clinging to Fell, Black Hat asked "Are you angry with me?"

Blinking Flug tried to digest that Sans's father was Black Hat's past lover.

Fell shook his head. "Who you loved before me has no consequence. You saw his truth and left him. It is because you left him that monsters managed to survive and made it back to the surface and we could meet. How could I be mad about that?" Fell rubbed one of Black Hat's clinging hands in comfort.

Shrugging Black Hat gave a small needy sound nuzzling into Fell's shoulder. "I am grateful you feel this way."

Glancing at Flug and Sans, Fell carefully guided Black Hat out of their room and back to the office to give them some privacy. "So knowing you, what are your plans now?" Fell asked once the door shut behind them.

Humming Black Hat wrapped around Fell before speaking calmly no venom in his voice while his words showed hatred. "I want to go into the void and destroy him… I also want…" Black Hat shook his head, it was stupid to want the boys. Just because Gaster had fathered his first clutch didn't mean he could want Gaster's children… It's probably my motherly instincts starting.

"Well, if you do go, I'd suggest not telling Sans that you killed his father. Much as the guy was horrible later in life to him, early on he was pretty decent to Sans and taught him all he knows. Also, if you are going to the void, smack my dad around a bit for me, okay? Much as I hate the fucker, I don't want him dead either. Now what else was it you wanted? If I can help, I will." Fell pet the back of Black Hat's head soothingly.

Nodding at the request Black Hat hesitated to speak the next part. "I want… Sans." Black Hat couldn't look at Fell knowing he would be disappointed in his desires. Sans was a grown monster and most likely the same age or older than Fell. He couldn't try to adopt him.

Not understanding and hoping he was wrong in his assumption, Fell carefully asked, "In what way?" He would honor any decision Black Hat made, but knew Sans would never trade in Flug for Black Hat and he would not give up on his Kuro that easily.

"For my own clutch. I know he is far older than normal children… It is weak of me to have these desires…" Black Hat muttered disappointed in himself. He was a demon of chaos.

Confused but wanting to understand, Fell asked "You want to adopt Sans?". What is going through your mind my mate, my very strong mate. Fell kneaded Black Hat's shoulders, trying to get him to relax.

Shuttering at the sweet touch Black Hat melted into Fell's hands. "Yes… I want to care for him even more now that I know his father was the same man who tortured and experimented on our own children. I-I want him happy and safe as I want our own eggs to be… I know it is weak of me to have these feelings, but my instincts are screaming at me."

"You are not weak. You are the strongest being I know. As for adopting Sans, I am not sure how he would take such a proposition. He is very independent. He may accept it if you extend your protection over his brother though. Beyond Flug, I believe that Papyrus is the only one he holds onto life for. If not for Papyrus, he probably would have let Gaster destroy him as well." Fell continued his kneading as Black Hat melted. The less worked up the demon was, the safer the eggs would be.

Tentacles starting to wiggle out of his skin Black Hat growled "But he hurt Sans. How-how could I protect someone who hurts their own?" Black Hat almost laughed at the irony of the statement as he normally took pleasure in hurting Flug.

"I could point out that you slaughtered your own young sir and I'm sure they hurt each other. I know I've done some horrible things to my own brother growing up. It is part of life for those of us Underground. In the four hundred years down there, our mentality may be a bit messed up. Violence is something we turn to without really thinking about it much anymore, even amongst family." Fell explained softly.

Giving a small defeated sigh Black Hat calmed and leaned against Fell's chest. "I understand. I will see how tomorrow goes with meeting this brother and see if he is worthy of protecting… Thank you, dearest."

Humming and smiling amused. Fell purred. "Of course. Papyrus is normally, at least every time I've met him, he is normally more akin to 5.0.5 than anything else, but with a bit more sense and a lot more intense." Fell explained softly. He figured it better to give Black Hat some warning of what to expect from the very young skeleton.

Humming Black Hat nodded pulling Fell into his lap and cradling him close. "Fell, are you okay with having our clutch?"

Pulling back to look Black Hat in the eye, Fell answered without hesitation. "Of course I'm okay with it. I'm more than okay with having a clutch with you. I love you and while I haven't met them yet, I will love each and every one of our hatchlings. They are the culmination of our love made real. Why would you ask? Are you not ready for them?" Fell searched Black Hat's face for some answer, some reason for why his strong demon mate was suddenly feeling such incompetence and fear.

Shaking his head Black Hat smiled, "No I am ready, just… You know what happened to my last clutch and while I hope it doesn't happen again. I fear you would resent me if something were to go wrong. The eggs will be laid in two months and then warmed for another month until they hatch. There is a lot of room for error."

Fell had to bite back his instant response that these eggs would be perfect. There was every chance that all of them would have to be wiped out. "We will do what we must. I hope that we will be able to keep at least one, but if they are beyond control or do not have the ability to learn propriety, then they can not be allowed to thrive. I have accepted this after much thought. I will support your decision and I respect that this is hard on both of us." Fell nuzzled into Black Hat. His mate's mind felt so frail right now. Was it because of W.D., Sans, the incoming eggs, or a combination of everything together? He couldn't know, but he prayed that his decisive and impudent lover would return soon.

Sagging, relieved that Fell wouldn't abandon him over their first clutch Black Hat leaned up nuzzling his lover. "Thank you. The thought of losing you was acid eating away at me. Now that I have you I can not lose you… Sorry I'm going to be feeling a lot of weird feelings with our clutch in progress. I will be very protective too."

"Good thing I have nobody else interested in me, but I get the feeling that means that I won't be getting much field work either. I hope you have a gym in this mansion somewhere so I can keep moving. I am not accustomed to being still." Fell teased and hummed, drawing a light hand over the lines of Black Hat's clothes.

Back in the bedroom Sans was starting to recover, slowly uncurling and taking in his new surroundings. The velvet blankets underneath him and the dark walls and ceiling were strange and foreign. "W-where am I?"

Running a hand softly along his arm Flug spoke in a soft voice, "We are in Black Hat's room borrowing his bed. How are you feeling love?"

Jumping at Flug's voice then looking over at him, Sans tried to remember the events that had led to him being here. The last he remembered was looking for a phone to order from Grillby's and let Undyne and Alphys know that he and a guest were going to be dropping by for a surprise visit. "What happened?"

Biting his lip Flug paused "Well, I believe you and Black Hat had a discussion on how he dated your dad? Then your magic acted up Fell said it was some kind of Karma attack."

Sans looked at his bare feet as he took in the information a second time about his dad. "So that wasn't a hallucination." He was silent for a while longer. "I guess I should explain the Karma thing?" He looked up sheepishly at Flug who was sitting so patiently on the edge of the bed watching him.

"It would be helpful, but don't push yourself."

Pulling himself up into a cross-legged sitting position Sans debated where to start. "So do you remember when I said that I can see the sins of others?" He finally asked.

Nodding Flug looked to Sans to explain further. He didn't quite understand besides it was a boss monster or judge thing. Judge or Boss monster?

Tilting his hand side to side, Sans said "Eh, more of the Judge thing. I don't really know any other boss monsters with the ability. Fell should have the ability as well. Anyway, Karma is sort of like an attack that will take effect over time and gets stronger the more sins the victim has accumulated…"

Frowning Flug asked softly "Sins? You can…" He trailed off not really sure he wanted to know if Sans knew all of his sins. "What do you see as sins?"

Sans snorted. "Anything that would constitute knowingly trying to harm another physically, mentally, magically, or metaphysically pretty much. Don't worry, I would never strike you with it." He smiled, trying to be disarming.

"Does it hurt you?"

"Normally no, but if I take the hit for someone, it can do a bit of damage. On monsters it will attack our magic before it will attack our HP. While Black Hat was holding me...well that is the longest he has ever had contact with me and then he freaked out and his magic spiked. I reactively discharged a Karma attack, but I took it since we weren't actually in a battle and I don't think Fell would forgive me if I knocked the boss out for a few weeks." Sans scraped the back of his head, looking down. He was lucky he had recovered so much magic before taking that hit and that he had been able to dodge the majority of it or it would have wiped him out. Their boss had a lot of sins and Karma built up.

Blinking Flug frowned "Why did you take the hit… Sans I can't lose you again. I can't. So please don't hurt yourself."

Sans looked at Flug, trying to understand. "Flug, I had to take the hit. I can't very well hit the boss, can I? We've both seen what he does to us if we are so much as a second late to a scheduled meeting or he gets burnt pasta for supper. Can you imagine what would happen if I hit him with the equivalent to a culmination of all his sins? If he lived, and I'm sure he would, I wouldn't have to worry about maybe Dusting, I would be Dusted...multiple times likely. Trust me when I say I'm not actively trying to get myself Dusted. I want to live a long life with you. I really, really do." Sans had crawled over to Flug and flopped over so his head was in Flug's lap as he looked up to his face.

Smiling sadly down to him Flug caressed his cheek. "Love… I know, I know… Hold me? Let me hold you closer."

"I don't think we are going out tonight, are we." Sans chortled even as he twisted himself up onto Flug's lap to he was straddling him. "Wanna go back to our rooms?

Shaking his head he stood with Sans in his arms. "No, let's go see your friends. I… I want out of here for a bit."

"Should we let Black Hat know?" Sans tightened his legs around Flug's waist and rested his chin on Flug's shoulder. He may not like being short, but right now he really liked being carried.

Nodding he walked into Black Hat's office. "Sir, we are going out for a while."

Fell glared over his shoulder at Flug as he stepped out of his and Black Hat's room. Black Hat in his loosed form beneath him already quickly coming undone.

Whining and clawing at Fell's back, Black Hat bit down on bones with his many mouths. Fell's cock felt so wonderful inside of him. He gave a small mewl as Fell gave a harsh thrust. "Fell~"

Blushing Flug huffed "We will leave you at it then." Before escaping out the door.

Sans snickered as he felt Flug's face flush next to his skull. "We did sort of take their room." He mumbled before teleporting them to Grillby's without warning.


	16. Drinking Shenanigans

NO EXPLICIT SMUT FOR ONCE! BUT THERE IS OF COURSE ALMOST SMUT.

Groaning Flug hid his face in Sans's shoulder mumbling "I told you to warn me."

"Shit, sorry. Do you wanna go back for your bag? I completely forgot. My bad." Sans murmured into Flug's ear. He was glad he had put them in a dark corner that Grillby kept empty specifically for him.

Shaking his head he slowly sat down in a booth "No, just a bit dizzy. Where are we?"

"Welcome to Grilled Bees." Sans chuckled and rubbed a hand over Flug's back soothingly. He didn't need to hold on if they were sitting.

Groaning Flug pinched Sans's tailbone "Hush you turd… You going to go order for us? Introduce me to this Grillby?"

Jumping and muffling a yelp followed by a groan Sans nodded and replied "Sure. You up for going to the bar or want me to wave him down?" still rubbing Flug's back.

"No bar please. Um maybe some other time?" Flug offered a weak smile feeling like a disappointment.

Sans shook his head. "No problem babe. I did drag you here without your bag. It's my fault entirely. I'll wave the guy down." Pushing himself up on his knees so he could look over Flug's head at the bar just behind them, Sans stuck two phalanges in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. "Yo Grillbs! Table of two ta go when you gotta min." He waved a few times before plopping back down, still straddling Flug's lap and kissed him soundly.

Flug had flinched ducking down at the sharp whistle and call. He felt like all eyes were on him even though none were. Flug was close to starting to hyperventilate before Sans was kissing him. Humming softly Flug pressed forward into the kiss his eyelids flutter closed. Thank you, love.

Licking Flug's lips to gain entrance, Sans nibbled on Flug's bottom lip, smiling. Anytime, literally.

Groaning softly at the gentle bites before eagerly parted his lips to poke his own tongue at Sans's teeth.

The second Flug's lips parted, Sans slipped between them, mapping Flug's mouth and wrapping around Flug's tongue with his own flexible one. The hand closest to the wall slipped unnoticed up under Flug's shirt to pinch at his nipple.

Moaning into Sans's mouth Flug arched into Sans. Fuck, Sans you are getting me hard.

Then I'm doing good. You wanted a burger right? Pinching and twisting a nipple, Sans bit on their intertwined tongues and resisted the urge to rock forward.

Moaning and bucking up Flug whined mentally. Sans! Anyone could see us!

Chuckling, Sans used his free hand to pin Flug's hips to the seat. Then be quiet. He dove back for a deep kiss and dragged his claws gently down Flug's chest and stomach.

Gasping into the kiss Flug fought Sans's hand in his stuttered thrust up. Flug kept quiet with his moans swallowing them before he could make a sound. While he was loving the pleasure the sounds of everyone in the restaurant started to leak past their panting breathing and sounds of kissing. Fuck he wanted to say red and leave already, but Sans was enjoying it and he would be too if the growing need for his bag wasn't there.

A knocking on the table broke their kissing and Sans growled low but pulled away, turning just right so that Flug's face would be hidden from the one interrupting them. "Hey Grillbs." He lightened up considerably when he realized it was the elemental.

Hearing the knock and Sans's greeting Flug quickly scrambled out from under Sans tucking himself further into the booth and shyly covering his face. Oh dear! Sans I can't believe we just-Fuck! I'll never be able to come here again.

Grillby chuckled, a sound like a campfire crackling. The flickering light over their booth dimmed until the corners were almost completely obscured. "No need to fear child. Sans has done much worse in his time. That he chooses to do such as this though, would you like me to remove him? It is not right to have such attentions at your young age." Grillby's voice rose and fell unevenly making it hard to follow. He also avoided looking directly into the corner where Flug was obviously trying to hide.

"He ain't as much a child as you think Grillby." Sans hissed, glancing across the bar where the doggi guard now watched with uneasy eyes. "He used to be human. Still is...mostly."

Grillby flickered and looked down at Sans with interest. "You of all monsters chose a human? Very well. What can I get you? And you said to go, correct?"

Flug smacked Sans lightly his blush still glowing on his cheeks. "I should ask him to take you away you rotten skeleton." Huffing Flug took Sans's hand in a form of comfort and so Sans knew he was joking. "Um, yeah a burger to go. I'm not a kid either I'm old enough to drink I'll have you know. And uh my name's Flug."

Chucking again, Grillby nodded. "I'm aware of human aging. I lived among them long enough before the war broke out. Your magic signature is just more monster than human. I mistook you for one of us. You have my apologies. We hold children very sacred." He gave a half bow to Flug and turned to Sans. "The usual?"

"You got it bud, and load 'er down." Sans shot him with finger guns and a huge grin. "And thanks for understanding." He added quieter.

Flug gave a small groan laying his head against the table. "Is everyone going to think I'm a kid and you're cradle robbing now?"

Having done his research on such terms and slang, Sans grumbled as well. "Worse than a cradle robber. I'll be labeled a pedophile for the next century at least."

Huffing Flug whined "I'm not sacred and I'm no child. I just don't understand this! It's stupid."

"Depending on how much you transition, you will be mistaken pretty often. Monsters have the ability to see Souls. I've told you that, right?" Sans started to explain while they waited for their food.

"Yeah, but how does that make me look like a child?"

"Did Papyrus or Razzy look like children to you? Razzy is only just old enough to drink and work in his trade, remember. Among monsters, your body will mature to the point it will stay at in about twenty or so years. It takes approximately another forty for the magic to properly develop. That is when we consider someone an adult. Still young mind you, but an adult no less than any other. You began as a human, but if you become a monster entirely, you may go through more physical changes. Due to that, you will not be considered whole or an adult by most until you hit eighty at least. Perhaps older because you didn't start out as one of us. As it is, a human becoming a monster is completely unheard of, so nobody is really sure where you fall on the age scale. Since monsters can read Souls though, and most around here only know monster aging, they will age you according to our system, not yours. Give it a few years and things may get straightened out. Until then, I guess we just bear with it?" Sans shrugged.

Whining Flug nuzzled Sans at the new information before chuckling and asking "So… Are you my Bonedaddy now?"

One of the dogs at the doggi table on the other side of the bar suddenly yelped, choking until they sneezed and looked directly at Sans before getting up.

"Uh. sure, but let's save that for the bedroom or our minds love?" Sans looked strained as blue magic beaded on his skull.

Chuckling Flug giggled "Sorry, sorry I thought it would be funny. I won't call you that if you don't like it. Promise, love. So, um. Hot bartender is-"

Two white paws slammed down on the table in the middle of Flug speaking. "Have a little courtesy." The large dog snapped at Flug and then turning on Sans, "You say he ain't no pup, but he sure acts like and we can hear you explaining basic things. How do you expect anybody to believe you. You used to be someone respectable Sans. How far you've fallen."

"Dogamy, I swear I'm telling the truth. He was born human and like most humans, he doesn't know anything about monster culture. Please, give me some credit." Sans held an arm across Flug's chest as if that would keep the giant bi-pedal dog from getting to Flug in the corner.

Flug whimpered hunkering down further into the corner and clinging to Sans's side. "I-I want to leave." Please, Sans. Flug mentally begged fear coursing through their bond.

Dogamy's eyes went wide seconds before he yelped and seemed to fall back. The reason soon became clear as two pomeranians in bulky armor dragged him back to his table. Another dog who looked similar stepped up to the table. "Sorry about that Sans." She had a light voice that yipped every few syllables. "Is he really not a pup, your mate? He's certainly strong and still developing. My mate is so very protective since we just had our pups last month."

"Oh! Congratulations Dogaressa. How many? And yes, he was fully developed when we mated even if he is starting new development now." Sans smiled genuinely at the gentle dog at their table now. Give them a bit more time? Once we have our food we will be gone. I promise. I'm sorry about Dogamy.

Flug fidgeted, but there wasn't much he could do if Sans wished to stay. He didn't come out of his corner where he was still slightly curled up. He however, didn't argue with Sans either instead listening to him and the large dog talk.

"We only had two survive this litter." She informed Sans sadly, great tears welling in her eyes and staining her fur.

"I'm so sorry 'Ressa." Both Sans and Dogaressa were silent for several moments. Then Sans spoke up again. "How is the rest of the pack doing? Sorry I haven't kept in touch since breaking the barrier. Everybody moved to the surface and I was taking care of Paps. Had to get a job and all and it's kept me pretty busy." He rambled, easily keeping her attention while grasping one of Flug's hands under the table and running his thumb over Flug's knuckles.

Tucking his knees to his chest Flug laid his head on his knees watching them talk. Flug jolted slightly at Sans's touch but held the hand gratefully.

When Flug jolted, Dogaressa's eyes flicked to Flug for several moments before Sans tapped the table and cleared his voice. "Dogaressa, please. I'd be happy to introduce you to him another time, but right now he is a bit uncomfortable. Save your investigation for another time?"

Looking back at Sans with raised brows she stared at him for several long moments before nodding. "I expect you to properly introduce him to the pack soon Commander. I'll leave you be for the rest of the evening." Her soft and lively voice had gone cold and hard with an air of authority. She turned and returned to her pack across the bar, clouting her mate as she sat down and all the dogs picked up hands of cards they had laid down when the whole tussle started.

Not long after Grillby came by and set a large paper bag with their food on the table. "On your tab I assume Sans?" Grillby sighed. He knew he was never getting paid, but for this skeleton, he didn't mind.

Flug looked up to Grillby shyly passing him a fifty. "Um here. Keep the change. Sorry for causing trouble… Sans can we please go now?"

Getting an idea, Sans sat up. "One sec Flug. Hey Grillby, any chance we can get another fresh bag?"

Confused and surprised, Grillby nodded and stepped back to the bar and grabbed a bag from under the counter and laid it beside their current one. "Will that be all tonight?" He asked, careful to not illuminate the corner where Flug sat with his natural light.

Flug gratefully snatched the bag poking two eye holes and shoving it over his head. Instantly Flug's shoulders slumped with a sigh. "Thank you so much Grillby." Though Flug didn't want to be near the big dog again the anxiety of all the people quickly faded.

The moment Flug put the bag on his head, the entire bar went silent and Grillby's eyes widened. Everybody remembered the strange man with the bag on his head from just over a month ago. He had been the first human to set foot in the establishment and monsters had been pretty excited about the idea. That this was the same person with such a different Soul and magic level floored them. Sans hadn't been lying when he said the kid used to be human. First one, then another, and soon the entire bar was clapping and several monsters started trying to buy shots for the couple, which Sans quickly turned down saying that they weren't staying while laughing.

Whispering Flug asked Sans confused "What's going on?"

Almost seven hundred and I never took a mate. I'm the Commander of the Royal Guard and never had anybody. It is typical to celebrate a mating. They didn't believe me when I said this child monster with a strange Soul wasn't a child. They recognize you from when you first came here though and now know I wasn't lying when I said you were a human when I met you. They want to celebrate me finally getting a mate. It's a huge deal for us. Aloud Sans continued to turn down party offers and drinks, all while smiling brighter and larger than he had in a long while.

Blushing under his bag Flug grinned. Let's do it. I want to celebrate with you the way monsters do. Agree to their parties. Let's celebrate finally finding the one and mating.

I'll set one up, alright? If we accept their invitations, who knows who or what we may run into. We can accept a few shots, but then I'd like to let my close friends know. The ones I suggested we visit? They deserve first dibs on party invites anyway. Trust me. "Alright, mate says we are taking shots! Bring 'em! Who thinks they can beat me!" Sans laughed as he threw out his challenge and wrapped an arm around Flug's shoulders. Instantly almost thirty shots filled their table, some glowing, others smoking. Most were bright colors. A few had foam on top or looked like they were boiling or were on fire. "To never-ending life, love, and a bright future!" Sans yelled out before grabbing the first shot and shout was heard in the back. Careful, this stuff is a lot stronger than any human alcohol by a long shot love.

What won't kill me out of all of these? I want to at least try one. Flug looked at all the shots concerned.

Take your pick, one should be safe enough for you. I'm a heavyweight and the heaviest drinker in my sector of the Underground. In quick succession Sans downed several of the more dangerous looking shots. The stranger it looks, the stronger it is. Keep that in mind love. It hits you right in the magic.

Flug licked his lips deciding on a bright colored shot the same shade of Sans's magic. Lifting his bag he downed it.

The bar went nuts as Flug took his first hit and Sans flinched in sympathy. That one was particularly strong. Not to be outdone, he grabbed a lavender shot with a film of violet over the top and tipped it back. A pop was heard as his magic tried to compensate for the sudden flux from the shot.

Scrunching up his face as the alcohol burned his throat Flug gave a small cough before chuckling and snatching another. Careful love I can hear your magic.

Laughing Sans responded out loud. "I'm just getting started! Pops are nothing." And winked, his eyelight flashing it's normal blue, then yellow, then purple, then back to blue before he tipped back a boiling black shot.

Giggling Flug shook his head snatching a shot Sans reached for and tipping it back it was smoking, but Flug just gave a small hiccup of smoke after.

Sans laughed at the smoke that drained from Flug's ears and nose and reached for a peach colored shot while grabbing one of the shots that had little streaks of electricity cracking across and through it with his other hand. "You gonna try and match me love?" Sans taunted.

Flug almost said no. He couldn't and he knew so, but Sans looked so happy and he didn't feel like stopping the fun. "You bet your bony butt." Flug snatched up two shots and downed them instantly feeling the regret as he head swam for a minute.

Sans snorted and tottered. "No more for you! You are making me drunk!" Sans laughed and knocked back four more, two basic looking ones and two exotic ones.

Huffing Flug snatched one more shot and drank it. "No f-fair! You've had more than me and I'm already gettin' tipsy."

Sans had been standing on the seat and grabbed Flug's shoulder to keep his balance as Flug's magic flared from the most recent shot. "Seriously babe, you can't take anymore. Please, ya gonna put me under." Sans's grip was tight even as he grabbed three more shots for himself and tried to keep himself between Flug and the alcohol.

Swaying slightly Flug groaned pulling Sans into his lap so the skeleton would stop making him dizzy. How am my drinking affecting you when yours drinks aren't affecting me? Stupids shots don't works like that. Flug gave a small giggle nuzzling Sans.

Petting Flug's face with a hand, Sans smiled at his drunk boyfriend. "They are magic love. I'll explain more when you are sober. Just please stop hitting them for my sake, okay? I'll order you some human alcohol if you want to continue." He was quiet and gentle as he spoke, carefully tipping back another exotic shot to the approval of the crowd.

Nuzzling into the touch Flug hummed "No, I'm fine loves. Food? My fries…" Flug gave a small whine and grabby hands to the sack of food.

"Heh, sure." Sans grabbed the bag and pulled Flug's food out for him, careful not to tip his order and make a mess of the ketchup soaked food. Once he had Flug settled, he looked over the remaining shots. They were mostly the really strong ones. With Flug's magic spiking randomly, there was every chance they he really wouldn't be able to hold his alcohol tonight, but he was sure gonna try.

Humming happily Flug stuffed fries into his mouth. So good. I love you.

Love you too babe. Sans reached over and grabbed a few that he didn't recognize and after a careful sniff, tipped back each one to whoops of encouragement from the crowd.

Munching on his fries Flug curled around Sans rubbing fumbled circles into Sans's bones and nuzzling into Sans's neck his bag slipping off and falling to the floor. I is sleepy. Can I naps before we go?

Do whatever you are comfortable with. I'm sure not gonna stop you. Sans grinned as he grabbed another shot. Bringing it to his mouth, he almost dropped it when Flug's magic spiked again. The kid had literally no control. This was why young monsters weren't allowed to drink.

Humming Flug clung to Sans Nuzzling deeper into his neck his breaths coming slowly as he drifted off into a light nap. Maybe he would be more sober when Sans woke him up. I shouldn't have had that many shots.

With a chuckle Sans shook his head and downed another. No you shouldn't have. I warned you. Get some rest. He's gonna hate me when he wakes with the mother of all hangovers Sans mused.

Whining Flug licked Sans's neck in retaliation. You challengeded me.

"Din think you'd actually do it though~" Sans slurred slightly. There were a few laughs in the crowd that watched them. Very few had ever seen Sans sloshed as he usually held is liquor well. Normally these shots wouldn't bother him in the least.

Flug gave a loud laugh, laughing louder and longer than he would normally. "Loves you knows me! I do whatevers you ask loves."

For a short moment, Sans thought about asking Flug, in his drunken state, to forgive his brother, but then stopped. It wouldn't be real or fair. "Enjoy your food and we'll be off shortly, alright?" Sans reached behind him to ruffle Flug's hair before smiling at the crowd and downing the last few shots in quick succession and getting up to shake all manner or hands.

Smiling Flug leaned against the table closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep as Sans left him to do whatever he was doing. Flug's head was too fuzzy to care.

Half an hour later Sans finally came back to the table as the bar started to pick up with evening getting in full swing. Smiling down at Flug's resting face, Sans pulled out his phone and slipped on a glove to snap a picture before putting both away. Shaking a shoulder and calling his name, Sans started trying to rouse Flug so they could figure out where they were going next. He was already sober again, but Flug's spiking magic still kept him slightly off balance and let him know his mate certainly was not.

Groaning Flug sleepily blinked up to Sans. "Wah? We leaving now?"

"That's right babe. Think you'll be okay to teleport?" Sans helped Flug sit upright and smiled softly at him. Grillby had dimmed the corner again when he had noticed the human pass out.

Shrugging sleepily Flug clung to Sans closing his eyes "Bah bye Grill bees~"

Rubbing Flug's back, Sans teleported them back to their rooms and tucked Flug in before grabbing his food and heading to his room to let his mate rest and put some distance between them. With Flug's magic flaring and his own magic still recovering, it was playing hell on his mind, keeping him in a state of tipsiness. Sitting with his back to the bed, Sans began digging into his ketchup soaked fries. The great thing about monster food was that although it looked and tasted just like human food, it had special additives that amplified magic regeneration which was another reason he had wanted to go out tonight. Living here and with Black Hat's interest in his back, he was going to need to regenerate faster than ever.

An hour or two later Flug blinked his eyes open asking sleepily "Did we make it?"

Sans had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower spine, covering his lower half. He stepped out into the room to check on Flug and smiled when he saw him moving. "Hey babe. Awake already?" He held onto the doorway as a small wave of magic rolled over him. At least the magic wasn't spiking like it had been before. It was slowly dying down to its normal parameters.

Smiling Flug rubbed at his eyes sitting up. "Hey… Crap did we visit your friends? I don't remember anything after leaving Grillby's."

Shaking his head, Sans walked over to the bed and crawled up next to his boyfriend, nearly sliding off and losing his towel a few times. "Naw. You were wasted and because of that I wasn't much better. If we would have gone to see them…" Sans shivered. "It certainly would not have ended well with you being seen as a young monster right now and not being sober. Undyne would have clobbered me."

Laughing Flug nodding "Yeah, that was probably a good choice. Um can you explain how my drinking messed you up?"

Sans nodded with a grin. "Certainly. Remember when I pulled your Soul out and it was really bright compared to mine and really big too?"

Nodding Flug looked to Sans curiously. "Yes, um but what does that mean with us? Would me being sick have an affect on you too?"

"I don't think so. That would only affect me mentally. When it comes to monster food, it provides sustenance to not only our bodies, but also our magic. With alcohol, there really is no sustenance to that, so it sucker-punches our magic. The less you drink, the less you are gonna be used to it and the more it will affect you. With our Souls linked as they are, anything that happens to your magic I can feel and vice versa eventually. I am very used to drinking so my magic doesn't flux that much and settles pretty fast. You though, you have absolutely no experience with this type of drink. When it hit your magic, you spike without control and that directly affects me as the easiest outlet to your excess magic. Essentially, you got your magic drunk and it overflowed and got mine drunk due to its potency. Does that make sense?" Sans tapped on his leg through the towel as he tried to figure out how to explain it simply. "That's part of the reason why we don't let kids drink. They have so little control or are just learning control of their magic to begin with."

Blushing Flug covered his face. "Sorry, I didn't realize. I'm normally decent in holding my alcohol. I just…" Flug frowned "Wanted to have a good time with you. Maybe I should stick to human alcohol."

Sans snorted, then broke down laughing. "But you were so damn cute! Maybe save the monster alcohol for at home until you get used to it. Granted, I would love to see how you fare against me when you are drinking your stuff." He flopped over, laying over Flug's legs.

Chuckling Flug nuzzled Sans "Probably not as well as you. Though I would be better than I was tonight."

"Damn straight." Sans chuckled as he started getting drunk from his proximity with Flug's turbulent magic. His eyelights flickered and popped, changing in size and color slightly and unevenly.

Looking down to Sans concerned. "You okay?"

It took a second for Sans to reply, but then he managed, "Wanna see whatcha doin'?" His grin was wide and lazy. "Itz so calm now."

Blinking Flug tilted his head "What? Sans am I making you drunk? I-I'm just a bit tipsy with a growing headache…."

Sans giggled and waved his hand in an approximation of a so-so hand gesture before summoning out his own Soul and lighting the room in pale blue. Little bubbles popped on its surface and sparks cracked around its edges. The purple outline undulated in waves, growing and shrinking like the tide. "Wan see yours?" His eyes drifted to Flug with a blush dusting over his entire skull.

Giggling Flug nodded watching surprised and in awe.

Not bothering to sit up, Sans placed an unsteady hand over Flug's chest and pulled until Flug's Soul popped out, flooding the room in violet light, completely washing out the blue light. At the moment, Flug's Soul didn't even resemble a heart, but rather a sphere that shot off mini geysers of purple Soul matter before returning. The entire surface shifted like rough water, crashing against itself. "Pure kinetic engy." Sans slurred, watching the ball of power that was him mate's essence through lidded sockets.

"Wow… It's no wonder you are slurring and being tipsy like." Flug closed his eyes trying to stop his flow of drunken magic from completely smashing Sans. His head pounded harshly as a hangover hit him hard. "Fuck Sans."

Sans sobered instantly, his magic quickly burning off the haze. "Woah, kiddo. I coulda taken it. You okay?" He sat up fast and wrapped an arm around Flug, worried and let their Souls return to their respective owners.

Giving a small nod Flug shushed him "Hangover. Need coffee."

"Won't do anything, but sure, I'll go get ya some. You stay here and rest." Sans spoke softly and pushed Flug back into bed before teleporting off to the kitchen to get Flug some coffee and rooted around the cupboards looking for the stuff to make a proper magic tonic. Of course there was nothing.

Groaning softly Flug nuzzled into the pillows grateful for such a caring boyfriend and mate.

Realizing he wasn't going to find what he wanted, Sans started the coffee maker and teleported out of the mansion and over to Grillby's. He knew the bartender kept his tonic due to how many times he had passed out here. "Hey Grillbs, can I get a bottle of that tonic shit? Flug is drunk as hell and not letting me leach the excess off him."

Coming out from the kitchen, Grillby pulled a bottle from under the counter, already wrapped in a paper bag and tied off.

"Thanks man. Just put it on my tab." Sans grabbed the bottle and teleported. He could feel the elemental getting ready to tell him off or to be careful. Arriving back in the kitchen, Sans quickly poured a glass of the sludge like tonic, gagging at the idea of taking it himself and teleported to his room to hide the bottle under his vanity. It was then that he realized he was still a towel. Oh well. Shrugging he teleported back to the kitchen and poured the now finished coffee and grabbed both cups. Dodging a hug from 5.0.5 before he got his drinks spilled, Sans popped back into Flug's room and set the drinks on his bedside table.

Humming as he peeked open his eyes at the smell of coffee. "Black? Give me." Snorting slightly seeing Sans was still in a towel. "Anyone see you running around in your boney glory?"

"Just the bartender." Sans shrugged and passed the tonic first. "Trust me, don't smell it and try not to taste it. If you take that, I'll give you your coffee."

Scrunching up his face Flug shook his head as Sans tried to pass the sludge. "No, nope. I'm not drinking that. What is that?"

"That's what's gonna clear up your hangover and stabilize your magic. You ain't me. It'll take you a week to burn that off. Trust me, otherwise no coffee. You can use the coffee to wash it down." Sans still offered the dark glass looking very disgusted with the sludge he was holding.

Whining Flug pouted before taking the glass with a gross look. Knocking it back he swallowed before gagging and reaching for the coffee. "Gah that is nasty!"

Laughing, Sans quickly passed the coffee and took the old cup. "I know right? But your headache's gone, right? Or damn close to it?" He snorted as he set it on the nightstand.

Flug gave a small nod downing his hot coffee not caring if it burned.

Sans hissed and tried to grab Flug's arm to stop him from chugging the hot liquid. "Dude. Take it easy. That fucking hurts and I don't even have those parts."

Whining Flug stopped scraping his tongue with his teeth. "Had to get the taste out."

"Jeez, lemme see." Sans's hands glowed blue and purple as a raised them to Flug's face and let the magic pulse, taking the burn out of Flug's tongue and throat. "What am I gonna do with you?" He sighed. Canceling his magic he let one hand lay on the side of Flug's face as he just stared at him, taking in every little detail.

Blushing shyly Flug smiled "Kiss me? Then show me off to your friends, cause I'm the light of your life?"

Laughing and leaning in quickly, Sans kissed Flug deeply. "That you are my love, that you are. I will introduce you to my friends eventually. I promise, now let's get some sleep. It's pushing midnight."

Flug nodded curling Sans into his arms. "Yeah, it is late… You still going out tomorrow with the boss?"

Sans nodded. "Yeah. I just hope the boss can keep his cool. I really don't want to go through another Karma attack for him and I can't afford to let him Dust Paps."

Humming Flug nuzzled Sans "He will. He keeps his word, love."

"And that's what worries me~ But sleep now. We will handle tomorrow when we wake. For now we both need our rest." Sans drew the covers farther over them and snuggled closer to Flug and let his socket drift shut.

Sighing Flug snuggled Sans drifting off contently. The long day easily catching up to him with the addition of Sans feeling better Flug slept soundly until morning.


	17. Black Hat goes Underground

p dir="ltr"When their alarm went off at the ungodly hour of six, Sans didn't even lift his head from where it lay buried in the pillow face first. Rather he raised a hand and folding his fingers until he had a finger gun he aimed toward the sound with a groan and summoned a few bones to fire at it in the hopes of shutting the annoying thing down./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Jolting at the sound of the alarm clock getting destroyed Flug groaned flopping back down into the sheets. Nuzzling back into Sans's arms Flug took a deep breath loving the smell of Sans's magic. You smell good./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Hitting on me right off. I like that wake up call. Sans huffed weakly into the pillow but still didn't open his sockets or move. His fleshy mate was pressed right up against him and he could feel the warm skin conforming and wrapping around his bones. It was so warm and he could feel the pulse of blood underneath through it. So tantalizing and lulling him back to sleep with its rhythm./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Drifting off to the steady rise and fall of Sans's ribs that he was cuddled against, Flug gave a small happy noise./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"After five minutes, Sans jumped to complete wakefulness, so used to being woken by his brother's yelling exactly five minutes after destroying his own clock that his mind instantly rewoke him. "Shit. Flug babe, we need to get up." He tried to push himself up, but with Flug half over him, he didn't have the strength./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Why? Let's sleep in. Took the morning off anyway."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Struggling to remember exactly why he had to be up this morning, Sans shook his head and nearly hit the pillow again before it came into his head. He was seeing his brother today! "You get some rest hun. I'm gonna get up. I have some stuff to do today, alright love?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Flug nuzzled into their pillows. "Be careful, love."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I will." Sans slipped out of bed and gave Flug a light kiss before going to the bathroom to finish getting ready and fixed the clothes Flug had lent him. Throwing a distasteful glare at the bright sneakers, Sans left them in the corner and started making his way through the mansion to Black Hat's office./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Slitted eyes watched Sans walk down the hall through a vent. Scurrying through the vents Demencia giggled quietly until he came to a narrow hall. Jumping out of the vent behind Sans she yanked up one of Sans's bare feet and dangled him upside down. "Bone-boney feet feet!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""What the- Hey!" Sans yelped as he was grabbed and flipped. "Let me go you mad woman! Let me go!" He flailed about, trying to get free and attempting to avoid kicking the woman since Flug had asked him to not try to hurt her on previous incidents./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Giggling Demencia stuck out her tongue. "Nope!" Crawling up the wall she slid back into her vent holding Sans high above the floor. "You and Flug a thing? Ya gonna have kiddos?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Growling and accepting that getting free at the present moment was not going to happen, Sans grumbled his answer. This woman was almost as rough as Undyne and just as nosy. "I'd think that after a month and a half, it would be obvious that Flug is mine. As for kids, that's our business, now butt out and leave me be. I have to go talk to the boss dammit."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Nope! Blacky is mine. Just got back from a mission and today I plan to get my prize." Her voice went dreamy and eyes unfocused seeing an imagined reality. "I'm getting my Hat!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans stilled his struggling. "I thought Fell was Black Hat's mate? They're having kids aren't they?" He looked up at the strange woman confused. This was the most he had ever spoken to her at one time and while hanging upside down was uncomfortable, getting a half-civil conversation was an interesting change of pace./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"She gasped barely catching Sans when she dropped him in shock. "LIAR! BLACK-BLACK HAT IS MINE!" Huffing upset Demincia yanked Sans up into the vent pressing him to her chest as she scurried through the vents to Black Hat's office. Dropping through the vent she held out Sans "Hattie the skeleton is telling LIES!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat looked up from his papers raising a brow "Oh? What lies pray tell is he spreading?" Looking to Sans He gave a small nod "Good morning Sans is our visit still today?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Morning boss. Can you get her to let me go? I'm not a fan of being upside down." Sans asked helplessly. He could feel his shirt falling and could only imagine what would happen if Demencia saw his floating Soul in his ribcage./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat went to grab Sans with a few tentacles, but Demenia scurried away with the short skeleton before he could grab Sans. Narrowing his eye Black Hat growled. "Demencia, Sans is not a toy to play with."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Demencia giggled staying out of his reach before huffing and tapping her foot irritated. "Not before he tells. Go on tell him!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Starting to sweat and trying to keep his shirt from falling and revealing his ribs and Soul, his eyelights flickered from Demencia to Black Hat and back again. He knew his info was correct, but he hadn't realized that Black Hat hadn't informed the woman and was now worried he might get in trouble for spilling the beans. Wiggling to try and get free again, he felt his shirt slipping./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Rolling his eye Black Hat sighed. "Sans, do tell so that we can leave soon."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Going limp and looking at Black Hat from where he hung upside down, Sans held his breath for a moment before speaking quietly. "Told her about you and Fell? Thought she knew?" Sans flinched, expecting the worst and incidentally, that pulled his borrowed and oversized shirt just right for it to finally fall. It quickly wrapped around his arms and enveloped his head leaving his ribs wide open. Instantly he began struggling to get free again and bring back his sight./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sighing and pressing his fingers against his temples Black Hat sighed. "She does know. She is just in denial. Demencia I don't wish to explain this a fifteenth time. You know-" Black Hat cut off with a growl. "Don't."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Demencia glanced up from her gaze on the small glowing Soul her grin growing wide until all her teeth showed. "Yes." Her hand crept down towards the heart. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""DON'T. STOP! DEMENCIA!" Black Hat growled threatening./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Just gonna play with this real quick. Bye!" Demencia snatched the heart out of Sans's chest dropping Sans thankfully into Black Hat tentacles reaching for her as she sprinted off with her prize in her jaw./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans screamed when she grabbed his Soul and ran. It was just like what his father had done. Without his Soul, he couldn't use his magic and he could feel it being pulled out of his very bones. All his strength was being torn from him and he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't even call to Flug. "Sir, please stop her." Sans gave a choked scream as he felt her teeth dig slightly into the frail Soul. His eyelights disappeared and darkness grew on the edges of his vision./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Don't worry Sans I plan too." Black Hat let his form go loose as he cradled Sans to his chest. Mouths gnashed and snarled the woman's name as the room tilted and shifted until it was a hallway where Demencia was running. Tentacles shot out wrapping around her ankle crushing bone under the pressure. His tentacles wrapped further up her as he slowly drug her to them. Darkness surrounded the hall and horrorific sounds came from his dissolving form. "GIvE It BAcK!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Just before his vision went completely dark, Sans glimpsed Black Hat's true form and felt sick. Without his Soul he couldn't actually get sick, but he felt it all the same. He recognized this horrifying thing and was terrified when his vision disappeared completely, leaving him in the heaving clutches of the creature that had nearly killed him and had killed at least three of his uncles in the Great War that led up to the barrier being formed. Sans shook, only hearing what was going on around him in disjointed blips. He didn't know what was happening and was afraid to make a sound./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Demencia screamed clawing and ripping her nails on the floor as she tried to fight Black Hat's tentacles from dragging her to sure doom. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Tentacles crushed bones under his force and didn't stop until a slightly blood covered heart was held up. "Good girl~" the tentacles released her as he grabbed the Soul walking away with Sans his form slowly changing back. "Don't ask anyone under this roof to heal you. Never do that again or I will kill you." The room shifted until they we're back in the office. Sitting in his chair Black Hat gently eased the Soul back into its owner. "Sans?" His voice was far more fragile and soft than the demented horror that came from the demon a few minutes ago./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"The second his Soul was replaced, Sans teleported to the other end of the office and stared at Black Hat, terrified. His eyelights, previously completely dark, were now blown to fill his sockets completely with the light. It took a few seconds before he choked out one word. "Why?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat sighed slumping "I don't know, she has a weird obsession with shiny things. I won't let it happen ever again. Sans, I promise to protect you."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Why did you save me this time? Why kill them and not me? Why are you even still here?" Sans shouted the last question. He was so confused. His boss, he knew that he was a horrible villain and had dated his own father, but his boss had tried to kill him just over four centuries ago and now was saving him and comforting him? Who was Black Hat really? What was his endgame?/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Blinking Black Hat sighed turning back to his desk and organizing his papers. "You will have to elaborate on your questions. Do not shout at me either. If you are emotionally compromised from that experience, I understand and we can continue this conversation after you rest."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""You were there in the Great War before the barrier. You nearly killed me and I watched you murder my uncles in that war. They were just doctors, healers. You nearly destroyed my foot before somebody else knocked you offa me. I was only two hundred then, but I remember that form clear as day. That was you back then. So why, when you tried to annihilate my race so viciously back then, are you letting Fell and I live now? What's your game?" Sans tried to calm himself down, but he still kept his back to the wall and his eyes on Black Hat in case he decided to move. Sans knew that he stood no chance against the demon. He had proven that long ago and now with Flug to protect, Sans knew he had no way out./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Groaning Black Hat turned to face Sans. "The war was a way to let out my frustration. I had recently found out that your father didn't love me and only wished to use me. I admit that I targeted skeletons to get over the loss of what I thought was love. Now, I have changed. We both have aged and grown wiser. I now have a lover and a clutch… I also have you. Sans I wish to adopt you as my own and I will even extend it to your brother depending on how our meeting goes. I do not know if it is my clutch wanting to protect you or that I knew that demon that raised you. .."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans tried to understand, praying he was wrong. "All that brutality was just because that asshole used you, so you decided to try and wipe out his, my, our entire race?" Black Hat's words finally caught up to him. "Wait, you want to what?" Sans was frozen in place. This was way too much all at once./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding sadly "I did not mean to try to wipe out your entire race, I just did not realize how few of you there were… I have done horrible things due to feeling only negative emotions. Fell has helped me experience positive ones so I hope to be able to raise and protect my clutch. I understand if you don't wish to be a part of my clutch since I have done so much damage to your biological family already." Black Hat tried not to pout./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""He cheated on mom…" Sans murmured, all the fight and fear going out of him. The last shred of hope for any small good thing from his father disappearing. "He cheated on her and she never knew." He slid down the wall until he was little more than a crumpled pile of bones. "She gave him everything and he…" Blue tears formed on the edges of Sans's sockets and he couldn't hold them back. He knew Black Hat had told him once, but he had been trying to forget or not belive it. Now he really couldn't./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""If I would have known about you I would have never agreed to mate with him… Sans, I'm so sorry." Black Hat stood walking over to kneel next to Sans not touching him in case. "I'm so sorry."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans nodded. Swallowing thickly, he forced himself to look up into Black Hat's face. "Mine and Pap's mom was really great. A dedicated scientist and a powerful healer." He looked down and away, ashamed. "I couldn't save her from him and he didn't care in the least. I don't think he knew how to love." Shaking his head and dashing the tears from his face, Sans set his jaw and forced himself to look Black Hat in the face once more. "I don't know if I want to trust you or destroy you, but I think the first is more likely. If you can promise to not hurt Paps, I think we can accept your offer. If you can't, then I'm sorry. He is all I have left of my family."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"A small smile formed and Black Hat gently pulled Sans into his arms. "Sans, I will keep my word. Now don't cry. Calm yourself and let's go see your brother."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding and looking down, Sans breathed deep a few times and then asked "Ready?" He gripped Black Hat's arm tightly./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""When you are." Black Hat took a handkerchief and wiped the last of blue magic from Sans's sockets and cheeks. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Blinking in surprise at the gesture. Sans waited for him to finish and then teleported them directly into his room. It was where he was most used to teleporting to and did it out of habit. Instantly he regretted it. The room was still a wreck and still reeked of sex from his Heat. "Ah, sorry for the mess sir."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat chuckled "Yes, well I don't expect everyone to be clean and organized as me. This is your room?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah. Cleaning isn't really something I worry about much. That's Paps thing." Sans looked around at the mess and realized how hard it was going to be to clean it all up for the move. "Guess I should introduce you to him?" Sans stepped away from Black Hat and toward his door./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus had been down in the kitchen making some of his famous spaghetti when he heard the slightest disturbance. After over a week alone in the Underground, he was so keyed up he would hear anything. Dropping everything, he raced up the stairs yelling for all he was worth. "BROTHER! ARE YOU BACK? PLEASE STAY. I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Papyrus threw open Sans's door nearly hitting Sans with it before sweeping him up in an enormous hug and falling to his knees bawling apologies./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Jolting at the quick actions Black Hat yanked Sans out of Papyrus's hold with his tentacles holding him protectively to his chest while growling at the new person./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans yelped when Papyrus and then Black Hat grabbed him. He hadn't been prepared for either and was still trying to catch up in his own head./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus flinched and stared at the new person holding his brother. "HELLO. WHO ARE YOU?" He stood up and cleaned his face slowly./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Narrowing his eye Black Hat spoke calmly but not letting his protective hold loosen. "My name is Black Hat, I'm Sans's boss. Who are you and why are you grabbing my Sans?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""OH WOWIE!" Not intimidated in the least, Papyrus stepped forward and grabbed one of Black Hat's hands and shook it vigorously. "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. IT IS A REAL PLEASURE TO MEET YOU SIR. I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT MY BROTHER. WERE YOU THE ONE TO CONVINCE HIM TO COME HOME?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Chuckling at the enthusiasm Black Hat shook his head looking to Sans. "You are correct, this child is just like 5.0.5." Looking up to Papyrus Black Hat gave a toothy smile. "No, Papyrus, Flug agreed for Sans to come visit as long as he had protection. I am that protection."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""PROTECTION?" Papyrus looked extremely confused as he tried and failed to understand. "WHAT IS THAT HUMAN'S PROBLEM ANYWAY?" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Growling Black Hat's tentacles shivered holding back from striking. "Flug is not the one who tried to kill Sans. Right now you are the biggest threat to Sans. We all just want to make sure that what you've done never happens again. I swore to Sans that I would not harm you for your actions against what is mine. Do not test me skeleton."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans felt the shakes wracking Black Hat's body and instantly started trying to get free, wanting to get between the two before they destroyed each other over the simple misunderstanding. His brother was impulsive and his boss was short of temper the two put together didn't spell for a good time. Unfortunately Black Hat's hold was such that he could barely move./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus looked stricken and took a step back. Tears welled in his eyes as he took in the picture before him. His brother, held seemingly of his own will by a much stronger creature who offered him protection from his own and only family. "IS...IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT SANS? I AM SORRY, SO SORRY. I AM NOT SURE WHAT CAME OVER ME. I WAS SICK AFTER SEEING WHAT I HAD DONE TO YOU. AND...AND WHILE YOU WERE GONE, I FOUND DAD'S LAB AND READ HIS NOTES. I-I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID IT NOW AND I THANK YOU. BUT DOES THIS MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING ME? AM I GOING TO BE ON MY OWN NOW?" By the time he finished he had resumed bawling again, great orange tears streaking his face./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus's tears brought him no pleasure, it merely reminded him he was dealing with a child. His tentacles slowly receding back into his body and he sat Sans onto the bed. "Not necessarily... I am here to protect Sans AND to evaluate you and see if it really was a mistake on your part. I can understand how you could get some violent tendencies from Dings. He... He was not a nice man and I'm sorry to hear you had him as a father." Black Hat gave an awkward smile and patted Papyrus's head. "You are quite different from your father if you have regrets. He never regretted hurting or experimenting on our own children."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Seeing Black Hat calm down, Sans breathed easier and slipped from his bed to start organizing his piles of laundry so that they would hopefully be easier to move later. This side of Black Hat was one he had not seen before and it confused and interested him. He watched the interactions with his brother from the corner of his socket while he worked./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sniffling, Papyrus looked up from where he had collapsed on the floor at Black Hat. "I SWEAR I NEVER WANTED TO HURT HIM. I DIDN'T EVEN THINK I COULD. THE IDEA OF IT NEVER EVER EVEN CROSSED MY MIND BEFORE. AS FOR HIM… WELL, I NEVER ACTUALLY MET HIM, OR REMEMBER HIM IF I DID." Papyrus twiddled his phalanges and looked back at the floor. The smell of something burning started to leak into the room. "MY SPAGHETTI!" In an instant, Papyrus was gone, all long legs and flailing arms as he rushed downstairs to the kitchen where the stove had lit on fire. He quickly put it out and tried to salvage what he could of the meal. There wasn't much./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sighing Black Hat turned to Sans. "He doesn't seem like a bad child. He doesn't know his strength or when to quit. That will have to be trained out of him. He should know his own power. I haven't made a decision on him yet."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans chuckled. "He's been training under my top captain since he could walk. Both his parents were boss monsters after all, so there is the smallest chance that he could become just as powerful as myself or Fell, but due to Mom's failing health when she carried him, I don't think he will reach it. I let him train so that he could at least learn to control his magic and strength. He is one of the most physically strong monsters of my sector, next to the king and my captain. He ended his training when the captain took up her mate though. He is still trying to understand same sex couples. He's always had a hard time grasping it." By now the piles on the floors had begun to converge into one huge pile on the bed. The room was also still stuffy and stunk. "Do you mind the cold sir?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Listening to Sans talk he began to get a better grasp of how the other skeleton worked. "You're not planning on trying to freeze me are you? I can withstand temperatures far greater than you can."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans straight up laughed. "Not even a thought in my mind. I know that I can't defeat you in any situation, sir, I was just thinking of opening a window to air the place out a bit and what with the snow, it will get pretty cold in here relatively fast." Even as he talked, Sans was working on clearing a path to the window in the corner of the room./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Ah." Black Hat shot a tentacle out yanking up the window. "You won't get cold will you?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Yeah, but I can take it. Used to sleep out in it on one of my old jobs." Sans shrugged and kept working. "Sorry I don't really have any place for ya to sit and I'm not going to ask ya to help. This could take a bit." He suppressed a shiver as a gust blew through the room, the frozen air breaking up the smell and heat quickly. It was easily in the negatives today. Topside it was only reaching the close of summer. He had gotten rather used to the intense heat of the surface./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Chuckling Black Hat slipped off his jacket gently placing it onto Sans's shoulders. "I can see you shivering. I don't want you to catch a cold... If I'm making you uncomfortable I can go watch your brother. I promise not to harm him."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""It's not that you make me uncomfortable sir." Sans paused in his words and his work to turn and look at his boss. Searching for words, he chewed at his teeth a moment. "I am still trying to figure you out I guess. We really haven't interacted much and you have not exactly been the most kind to myself or my mate, but you do show genuine interest in our wellbeing. I am trying to understand you while looking out for my family's well being." He laughed and looked away as blue dusted his face. "Then there is the whole thing of letting you mess with my back… I'll admit that has me all kinds of confused on how I should feel and I'll admit I'm a bit uneasy about the prospect. I will go through with it though. A deal is a deal after all."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat hummed thinking for a bit. "I admit since my clutch began I've been more..." Black Hat paused before settling on, "sentimental. My needs of protecting my clan have grown. It is far better than a need for death and blood as most demons."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans's blush disappeared instantly as his eyelights shrunk. "I would certainly think so." He didn't want to imagine Black Hat with an actual need for blood and death, but his mind created horrific and very realistic imagery for him, painting memories of the war on the forefront of his mind. He turned back to his work to try and distract himself. "So how many are you expecting, if I may ask?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat gave a soft smile that didn't quite fit him and touched his stomach. "Five eggs will be laid... But there is a lot of chance for error with hatchlings. It is actually kind of nice to be given another chance at children. I never expected to have anymore after your father."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""For Fell's sake and yours, I hope they turn out well. Fell's father was just as bad as our own and if you are judging the children by their predecessors, well, I pray for their well-being." Shifting another pile of dirty laundry to his bed, Sans scanned the room and decided to start on his closet. He also used his magic to close his room door to keep the rest of the house from freezing. Paps would start yelling soon if he found out they were wasting energy, even if it was completely renewable and not really being wasted./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Frowning Black Hat's hand yanked away from his stomach as if burned. "I... Nevermind. I'll go check on your brother if you don't need me."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans hummed and grabbing another bunch of clothing moved over to his bed. "Alright. I'm gonna trust you to keep your word and start moving this stuff back to the mansion. I'll be teleporting back and forth so I won't be here the whole time." He chanced a glance over at Black Hat and saw he was no longer holding his stomach which pulled worryingly on his own Soul. He hoped Fell was ready for whatever may happen./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat turned to the door. "Don't exhaust yourself. If you need help contact Red."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Sure thing boss, but I should be able to handle a few teleports no problem." Sans dropped the load on the bed, losing a few socks off the edge as it was already severely overloaded with other clothes. Fixing his borrowed, oversized clothes, he grabbed a bedpost and disappeared, taking the bed and all the clothes on it with him. The room suddenly looked twice a big and so much more empty. The smell of the ocean, crisp and salty rode on the icy breeze from the window, preserved moments longer in the cold before it was swept away with the next gust. Outside a storm was building and pushing the snow around in greater and greater eddies./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Blinking at the window he went downstairs looking around as he walked. They had a homely house. Once he saw the whiteness through the windows he stopped. It looked like a blizzard was going to happen any minute. "What? Why is there so much snow?" He became quite confused and sceptical on if Sans didn't take him to the Arctic instead of the Underground./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Hearing Black Hat musing in the living room, Papyrus poked his head out from the kitchen. "YOU ARE IN SNOWDIN. IT IS ALWAYS SNOWING HERE. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI... OH DEAR, I NEVER INTRODUCED MYSELF. HOW RUDE. I AM PAPYRUS. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Papyrus's loud voice bounced off the walls as he chatted as if all the world were fine./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Humming Black Hat turned to Papyrus walking with him into the kitchen "I suppose." Holding out a hand for a second introduction expecting the excited handshake this time. "Black Hat, your brothers boss. You may call me, Black Hat."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""OH THAT IS RIGHT! I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN. I DO APOLOGIZE. PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE. THIS NEXT BATCH IS NEARLY DONE. WILL MY BROTHER BE ALLOWED TO JOIN US?" Papyrus's volume didn't decrease with proximity and he rushed back to his food to stir sauce and noodles separately. His kiss the chef apron only just came past his hips and he had to duck around the ceiling light that was by no means low hung./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sitting down Black Hat watched Papyrus. "That is up to Sans. He is moving his things at the moment. You are quite tall for a child."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus nodded in agreement. "HE SAYS IT IS BECAUSE I WANTED TO REACH THE SURFACE SO MUCH MY MAGIC STRETCHED ME TRYING TO GET THERE AND MAKE IT A REALITY." Pulling some plates down, Papyrus quickly made up two, one for himself and one for Black Hat, and left a third by the stove. "IF HE IS WORKING I WILL NOT DISTURB HIM. HE WILL NEVER FINISH OTHERWISE, OR SO HE SAYS." Papyrus explained as he sat the plates on the table and sat opposite Black Hat. Utensils and additives were already set and ready on the table. Folding his hands for a few seconds, Papyrus bowed his head and then began eating./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Blinking surprised Black Hat had to comment. "I expected you to be more upset about him not staying due to your reactions earlier. You are fine with him staying with me?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""HE IS WITH HIS MATE, RIGHT? MATES SHOULD NEVER BE FORCIBLY SEPARATED. SANS DESERVES THIS, TO BE HAPPY. I WILL GET BY. MAYBE BLUEBERRY'S BROTHER WILL LET ME STAY WITH THEM UNTIL I AM OLD ENOUGH TO BE ON MY OWN." Tears started to form in Papyrus's eyes again, but he tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling light to help dispel them. "HE IS A GROWN MONSTER AND WILL DO WHAT HE HAS TO AND I JUST HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT." He sniffed and spun some noodles on to his fork./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Frowning Black Hat gave a small sigh. "Due to your father and I's previous relations I feel like it's my job to protect the both of you. I have proposed the opportunity of taking Sans in with the addition to you depending on this visit. Due to my growing clutch I would like-no need the members of my clan living in my home. However, I won't let someone of MINE get harmed. Do you understand?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus looked up at the mention of his father and was confused with what Black Hat was saying. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND AT ALL. WHAT DOES MY FATHER HAVE TO DO WITH YOU? I THOUGHT SANS WAS ALREADY UNDER YOUR ROOF AND PROTECTION, SO HOW WOULD YOU TAKE HIM IN MORE? WHAT DOES...WAIT…" Papyrus's eyelights exploded into huge orbs and his hands flapped in the air as he tried to figure out what to do with all his new found excitement. "YOU ARE HAVING BABIES!? MAY I LOOK? MAY I LOOK? PLEASE?" His previous questions were forgotten with the new information as the excitement essentially short circuited his attention./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Laughing Black Hat nodded unbuttoning the last few buttons on his shirt and making his skin transparent. Five reddish eggs were nestled among black. They were only chicken egg sized at the moment but would triple in size before they were ready to be laid. "Yes, you are the first to ask. Sadly there are only five. Since my mate wasn't in Heat I won't have as many as Gaster and I had. I don't think Fell would be able to handle two hundred hatchlings anyway."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Jumping up and coming around the table to crouch, Papyrus's eyelights flicked from one egg to the next, pausing on each for several moments before changing position. "Their Souls Are So Faint." Since he had been shouting the entire time, he now seemed to whisper in awe. A hand was raised as if to touch, but held back in trepidation and disbelief at the miracle in front of him. He had never seen a pregnant monster as they were so few and only once went to the surface so hadn't seen humans pregnant either. "They Are Amazing." He looked up at Black Hat with a huge grin. "Have You Picked Names Yet?" He stepped away and did a little jumping dance and giggled as he sat back down. His face was lit up orange even as giggles kept escaping him. "And You Said Fell Is The Father? So You Are Mates Too?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat smiled. " Yes, Fell is my mate. I rather not name them until they hatch due to the chance they don't make it. Laying and keeping eggs is a delicate process..."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Wowie." As Papyrus calmed down, the other topics Black Hat had brought up came back to him. "So I stiLL DO NOT UNDERSTAND AT ALL. WHAT DOES MY FATHER HAVE TO DO WITH YOU? I THOUGHT SANS WAS ALREADY UNDER YOUR ROOF AND PROTECTION, SO HOW WOULD YOU TAKE HIM IN MORE? AND WHAT DO YOUR AND FELL'S SOULING EGGS HAVE TO DO WITH SANS?" Without realizing it, Papyrus had gone back to full volume as his awe wore off and he heard the very faint reappearance and disappearance of Sans and he moved things. At this rate his brother would be gone before he even really got to see him and he wouldn't get to ask about their mother and what really happened./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Well, your father bred my first clutch. I see it as my responsibility to pick up in caregiving where your father failed. I want to adopt Sans and possibly you as well." Black Hat looked to Papyrus showing none of his hope for a yes. He was starting to like the innocence of Papyrus./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""YOU AND DAD WERE MATES? IS NOT THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN IMPOSSIBILITY?" Papyrus looked confused as he tried to understand the idea of having more than one mate. He had never heard of that ever happening and the only literature that was written was hidden in the Lust sector libraries. He refused to go to the Lust sector unless he had to, even for knowledge. "AND SANS IS AN ADULT. CAN ADULTS BE ADOPTED?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat laughed his sharp teeth showing proudly. "We demons don't mate as you monsters do. A mate can last as long as the demon wishes. I truly don't believe Gaster mated with me since he was cheating on your mother at the time. Which if I would have known, I wouldn't have agreed to be his mate. Demons are very protective of their things. After our clutch was born he experimented on them and I was forced to kill all of them. I let Gaster go before I thought better of it. I should have killed him before he could kill your mother and torture Sans. I blame myself. You are children in my eyes. Sans is still young compared to me."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus flinched at Black Hat's pronouncements. Thinking by the logic he had just spewed, that meant he could leave Fell on a whim. And then the fact that Gaster had been with Black Hat while with Melinda was purely taboo, but based on what he read, he knew they were not true mates either. Although he shouldn't have been surprised, the fact that he had experimented on other of his children struck a chord deep in Papyrus that broke something and he felt himself starting to tear up again. The final straw was Black Hat suggesting he should have killed Gaster earlier. Hugging himself and crying unhindered, Papyrus kept his mouth shut. He would not lash out this time. He wouldn't ruin what Sans had set up for them. Even as he fought to keep his emotions from sending his body and mind into a rage, his magic was rising and burning in his bones./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Upstairs Sans was just about to make another teleport back to the mansion when he felt the waves of his brother's magic downstairs. His brother always had excellent control and this amount of chaotic magic was way beyond what the kid had ever been taught to control. Without a second thought he teleported downstairs and blew open all the windows and the front door, instantly letting the blizzard winds to blow through the house and knocking Papyrus out of his meltdown./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"At Papyrus's tears Black Hat stood to give Papyrus a comforting pat before jolting as the blizzard was inside the house. His tentacles shot out to close the access points as he yanked Papyrus into his arms hoping to shield him from the cold. He was not dressed for the sudden chill! Black Hat himself felt the cold instantly his tentacles reacting slower and ice forming on them./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""GET CLEAR BOSS." Sans yelled as he tried to keep Black Hat from interfering and was nearly knocked off his feet from the gales ripping around inside. He struggled to keep the windows open as Black Hat tried to close them while also wrapping Black Hat's tentacles in his magic to keep them from freezing. So much for not being able to be frozen./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus gasped at the sudden change in weather inside the house and the distraction pulled him from his meltdown. His magic still burned in his bones though, no amount of cold would quell that fire. "SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Fighting with both skeletons Black Hat finally had it. "ENOUGH!" He roared out all the windows and door slamming shut as his magic raged. "Everyone sit!" A tentacle shoved Sans onto the couch as he pushed Payrus into a seat. "What is the Hell is going on!?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Even as his back hit the couch he screamed in a near shriek at Papyrus. "SHOOT PAPS. GET RID OF IT. STARS DAMMIT PAPYRUS SHOOT! IT WILL KILL YOU, SHOOT!" He couldn't teleport with Black Hat holding him or he'd end up taking the demon with him and he'd already seen what the cold would do to him. Taking him out into the heart of the blizzard would likely kill the eggs and Sans was torn between saving them and his brother. Heavy tears of fear poured down his face as he felt his brother burning from the inside./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Papyrus had curled up in a ball, the heat in his bones raging to the point that he barely felt the cold that had torn through the house and now settled in the stillness around him. He could hardly hear Sans's or Black Hat's screaming and yelling through the roaring of the magic in his skull./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Finally sensing the roaring magic within Papyrus, Black Hat hissed wrapping around him and biting down harshly into his shoulder. Once his fangs hit marrow he was able to suck out the magic until it was down to a normal level. It was a technique he learned from vampires before they were wiped out. His tentacles crumbled to dust stepping back from Papyrus and collapsing onto the floor. Fuck he over did it. He hasn't had to take strong magic like that in decades. He was out of practice./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans struggled with everything he had when he saw Black Hat go and bite his brother. The moment the tentacles disintegrated, he ran over and picked up Papyrus from where he had fallen. Papyrus's eyelights flickered and moved aimlessly and independently and his jaw was slack. The bite in his shoulder quickly healed itself even as a bit of orange steam escaped. Sans recognized the signs of a vampire's bite, but couldn't understand how Black Hat had done it. He was a demon, not a vampire. Checking his brother's magic levels, he gave a sigh of relief when he saw that while they were below normal, they weren't dangerously low. They should be able to regulate themselves now. He carefully laid his brother back against the couch and went to check on Black Hat./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"When he saw the demon giving the occasional spasm, he had to suppress a chuckle. "I must thank you, but in the same token, if you weren't carrying kids, I'd beat your ass for that stunt. I've felt your bite and that shit hurts. Judging by the state of you though, you bit off a bit more than you can chew. Try feeding it to the eggs. They'll love it, I promise." Sans smirked and settled on the floor besides Black Hat's waist to watch his boss writhe in his brother's power. It wasn't the first time his brother had had an overload, and he doubted it would be the last./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Twitching Black Hat groaned trying to focus the magic to the eggs. They eagerly took every last drop of Papyrus's magic. Gasping Black Hat quickly clutched his stomach. Something wasn't right. Looking to Sans a mix of frightened and concerned his voice was shaky. "Somethings not right..."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Going from laughing and smug to extremely worried, Sans eyelights flicked down to Black Hat's now slightly round abdomen. "Black Hat, what is wrong...oh shit, why are you showing already?!" Sans normally deep voice was raspy from his yelling and shrieking at Papyrus and now went up an octave as he noticed the change in his boss./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Huffing out short breathes he looked to Sans for once the demon was scared. "Sans what's going on? What's happening to them? I-I don't like this."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Uh~" looking over his shoulder to his brother, Sans broke into a sweat. With Flug on the surface he couldn't borrow his magic and his brother was out cold. "I-I don't know." He decided to be honest and hope it didn't get him killed. "I think I know someone who might though. They specialize in bonds and breeding and all that. I don't really know anything about all this."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Please Sans, I'm supposed to have a month until I'm this far along!" Black Hat said almost panicked. The eggs were broken. They would be ruined! Black Hat gave a broken sob. "Fell will hate me!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Black Hat, calm down. Fell isn't gonna hate you. Let me make a call and I'll get some experts over here as fast as I can. Give me twenty minutes, please." He cast another look at his brother and prayed he would be okay. "I will stay here too, okay. I'm not going anywhere."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Scrubbing his monocle Black Hat nodded and curled into himself. He felt so weak and scared. He didn't want to be feeling all of these emotions yet. "I don't like feeling all this Sans... I don't want Fell to hate me. I love him."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Hesitating to do so, Sans reached out to try and comfort his boss before pulling back just as quickly. He couldn't do it. "I'm gonna go make that call. I'll be right back." With that Sans disappeared as he teleported upstairs to look through the mess on his desk for his phone. He had to get Razzy on the line and fast. Even if they just talked the boss down, it would be better than this terror and anguish he could feel coming off the boss. This wasn't like him at all./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat sniffled curling closer to himself and holding his stomach. "Please be okay babies."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Picking up the phone as his client screamed, Razzy hummed and drew phalanges down their back and let them adjust as he answered. Lust sector brothel, Razzy speaking. How can we service you today?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans shuddered but forced himself to respond quickly. "Razzy, is Sugar Plum tie- busy? I've got an emergency and no, for once it is not me and Flug!" He rushed, half whispering for some reason./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Sure thing love, just give him a minute." True to his word, about a minute of screams and moans, Sugar Plum finally relieved Razzy of the phone. Sans could hear the sounds of pleasure fading until a door closed and shut them off. "So what is it today Sans? Razzy said it wasn't you?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""It's my boss. He's got Fell's eggs and something's wrong. We need help now! I don't know what to do. Also, his personality is really off, so I don't know what to expect from him. Please tell me you can do something." Sans begged on the phone, glancing at his door frequently. He didn't want to go downstairs before knowing he had found help./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Whimpering Black Hat scooted over until he was able to scoop Papyrus into his lap and cling to the skeleton./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""As in the guy who wants to destroy happiness, love, and piece? That boss? And he hooked up with our Boss, like Fell sector Boss? Jeez, you really know how to pick 'em. Give me ten minutes and I'll be there. How is the weather on your end." Sugar Plum sounded harrased, but considering his mate was in the middle of a tight fuck, that wasn't too surprising./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""We have a blizzard so I can't come out to meet you. Is there anything I can do from here?" Sans worried his teeth and waited with bated breath./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sugar Plum sighed as he made his way out of the brothel and teleported to the royal's chamber. Talk to him and try to keep him calm. If he'll accept physical contact, try that. I'll be there soon."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Satisfied he had help on the way, Sans teleported downstairs and was floored by the sight of Black Hat cuddling his brother. What was happening to the boss?/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Looking up Black Hat sniffled begging Sans "Please don't take him. I'm being gentle."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Uh... I won't. Do-do you want." Sans paused, not sure what was right or not, and hoping he wouldn't regret this later. "Do you want me as well?" It felt so weird to offer, but Black Hat claimed he wanted to adopt Sans and had more than once labeled Sans as a child compared to himself. Maybe that was how Flug felt when he was put in the same situation./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat gave a frantic nod reaching to Sans. "Please!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Biting his teeth, Sans crept over and carefully lowered himself beside Black Hat and curled into him. It felt weird, but if it would help him, then Sans would cuddle the demon for as long as it took. Children were worth every discomfort and were sacred, and Black Hat was the one carrying children and genuinely worrying about them. "Help will be here soon sir. They said they'd be here in ten minutes. Just keep it together for me, okay?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nuzzling Sans Black Hat melted into them snuggling them close as he mumbled. "Mine... My poor skeletons. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left you with him. I'm going to protect you. Both of you. Sweet skeleton boys."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Upon hearing that, Sans relaxed completely. He hadn't even realized that he was still tense and worried about Black Hat not only holding back from hurting his brother, but on whether or not Black Hat would choose to adopt him or not. Nuzzling back without fear and happy to have someone he could look to and who would look out for him and his brother in turn, Sans responded with an age old saying he had been taught since birth and had heard from other monsters kids to be said to their parents. "I will follow you to Dust and back, not even the Void will hinder me. You are my tether to follow," Sans couldn't utter the last word; father, but he had said the rest easily. Black Hat couldn't be their father, or at least not his, but he could help lead them on the next step of their lives./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Blinking Black Hat looked to Sans before nuzzling him and purring loudly. "Sans…/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans was momentarily surprised by the purring and half pulled away before he laughed lightly and snuggled back against Black Hat and began his own purring. It was something only Flug and his mother had ever managed to get him to do. They both made him feel safe, protected, and welcome. It was nice to know that he shared something with Black Hat. Perhaps in the years to come they would be able to overwrite Gaster's presence in Papyrus's life entirely. Sans didn't think he would have any issue with that, but he would have to clear it with his brother and Black Hat at a later time when everyone was in a more stable mindset./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"At Sans's own purring Black Hat's grew louder. He was pleased to have the boys in his arms. No one would be able to take them from him anytime soon./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Exactly ten minutes later Sugar Plum appeared in the middle of Sans's room and was concerned and startled to find the place mostly empty. Leaving the room and looking over the railed balcony he saw the two brothers curled up with some dark skinned person on the floor. "Uh, everybody managing here alright?" He called down as he began descending to the first floor, watching the huddle. He had dealt with some nasty mothers and wasn't sure how a being who hated happiness would react to outside stimulus./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Hissing at the new skeleton Black Hat clung to the skeletons in his arms. Mouths formed along his body hissing and gnashing as tentacles poked from his skin wiggling threatening./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans, who had started to doze in the purring cuddle pile instantly woke up at the hissing and gnashing of teeth. "Woah, Black Hat, calm down. Remember I told you I'd get some help? Well this is Sugar Plum and he may be able to. He's a friend, okay?" Sans tried to push and pat down tentacles and keep clear of the mouths full of gnashing fangs./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sugar Plum had stopped dead and taken a step back at the threatening display, more than willing to give the, was it a monster?, all the room he wanted./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Squinting Black Hat bristled but his tentacles and mouths slowly dissolved back into his skin. Glaring at Sugar Plum he growled out. "Mine."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Laughing lightly and glancing at Sans as he relaxed a bit, Sugar Plum smiled and nodded. "Yes. They are yours. The eggs are yours. I won't take them. I'm not taking anything. Okay?" His gaze flicked back and forth from Sans to Black Hat./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""And we are yours too sir. We aren't going anywhere. We will stay with you." Sans assured Black Hat and passed the new information subliminally to Sugar Plum. It would be really bad if Sugar Plum tried to move Papyrus away from Black Hat and cause him to lash out./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat sunk deeper into the skeletons nuzzling Sans's cheek mumbling at ease again. "Good, good. Mine all mine. Perfect skeletons. Mine."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Taking a scared step forward and trading glances with Sans, Sugar Plum tried again. "Sir, um Black Hat? Would you let me see your eggs? You were worried about them, right? I can help."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Clinging to Sans Black Hat growled, but shifted Papyrus to his side a tentacle spreading his shirt and skin over his stomach turning transparent. The eggs had doubled in size and took on more of a red orange color./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sugar Plum's eyelights grew, as did Sans's. "I've never seen that trick before!" Excited, Sugar Plum moved around the couch and crouched beside Black Hat to look closer. "How far along are you?" Once he glanced over the first one his face darkened with confusion. "You said these were Fell's kids, right?" He looked up to Black Hat unsure./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat growled a tentacle sprung out pushing Sugar Plum back a few paces. Breathing hard, Black Hat's form shivered for a moment before breathing out a hiss. "All these fucking feelings. Don't touch me." Standing Black Hat seeped out of behind the skeletons causing Papyrus to leaned more firmly against the couch. He took a step closer to Sugar Plum. "Yes, Fell is the father. "They have doubled in size and turned more orange. I am not even a month along. What is wrong with my eggs! Tell me NOW!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sugar Plum fell on his ass and quickly backpedaled. "No-nothing! I swear there is absolutely nothing wrong with them! They are over half developed though and have developed a Soul connection with Papyrus. Not a strong one, but it's there." Sugar Plum sweated lavender magic as he was stopped from backing away by the wall behind him. "I swear, they are perfectly healthy!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"After checking on his brother, Sans quickly teleported between Sugar Plum and Black Hat. Please calm down sir. He's just trying to help. Please." He looked beseechingly up at his delirious and honestly terrifying boss./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat stopped, standing and looking down at his eggs softly. A hand caressed the transparent skin. "Thank goodness. So Papyrus's magic caused a soul connection, interesting."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"As Black Hat's wrath seem to have disappeared as swiftly as it had come on, Sugar Plum quickly teleported to the couch behind him, next to Papyrus, trying to put some distance between himself and the hormonal mess that was Black Hat currently. "Yeah. They will try to bond with whoever gives them the most magic, thinking that those must be their parents. They seem to be following typical monster behaviors; search for something strong and bind to it. Have you or Fell been feeding them magic? They should grow and shrink with each feeding until they eventually hold their size. Then they'll be ready for laying." He explained while absently petting Papyrus's skull. He wished he would have been there to help Melinda with her birth, but he had just been learning how to deliver at that point, only being a hundred and all. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans barely held himself back from slapping the Lust sector skeleton away from his brother. He knew he meant no harm, but he didn't know what was going through his mind either and he knew all too well what was normally at the forefront. His brother was much too young for any of that./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Shaking his head Black Hat murmured softly. "No, we haven't fed them." Moving to the couch he sat next to Sugar Plum not even caring about the skeletons fear. "My eggs are fine though? Nothing wrong? I just need Fell to feed them magic?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Watching him warily, Sugar Plum nodded. "Yeah, and you should too though, otherwise they are going to think that Fell and Paps here are their parents, regardless of who birthed them. Other than that, your eggs look perfectly healthy and strong. I'm surprised you managed to get eggs from Fell though. His Heat isn't do for a few months yet. I don't think anyway. One minute." He dug around in the side of his bright blue boot before pulling out an old, clunky flip phone and messing around with it. "Yeah, he isn't due until well into December, almost the end of it, around Gyftmas." He snapped his phone shut and dropped it back down into his boot. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans stood around awkwardly before asking, "Would anyone like something to drink or eat? I think Pap's was making food earlier, right?" He directed his second question to Black Hat who had been downstairs with his brother while he had been working./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Pasta, in the kitchen... I laid two hundred last time. My eggs are healthy? They will be fine to be laid early? I didn't ruin them? I can't have Fell hate me." Black Hat rubbed his belly sadly at the idea he ruined the eggs./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Thanks." Sans wandered out to get himself some food and kick up the thermostat from his winter blowout earlier. Plating himself some food with difficulty, he got to the table and began eating. He paused only for a bit to grab some ketchup from the fridge so he'd have something to drink./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Two hundred? You've got to be kidding me! A healthy monster egg when it's ready to be laid is just a bit bigger than those are now! I can't imagine carrying two hundred. You have got to be exaggerating." Disbelief echoed in Sugar Plum's voice and shown in his eyes. "As for this clutch, if this is their first feeding, I'm not surprised you got so worked up. No worries, they will shrink back down in a few hours. Like I mentioned earlier, they will swell when fed and shrink as they absorb the magic and use it to create their bodies. You didn't hurt or ruin them in any way, shape, or form. This is healthy for them. I'm sure Fell will be happy to know they are healthy. From the look of their Souls they are still pretty weak. I'd suggest feeding them every other day at least, with yours or his magic, but not both at once." He tried to look over Black Hat and scan his Soul, but had some difficulty with the other forming Souls interfering. "I can't seem to read your Soul, but I am going to guess you are the stronger of the two of you?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Chuckling Black Hat nodded "Demons tend to be stronger than monsters, child. I apologize for my reactions earlier. I don't normally feel so many emotions and I guess I went more feral. As for my last clutch it was about two hundred give or take a few. Due to Gaster's Heat we were able to produce the usual clutch size. You are correct in that this form wouldn't be able to fit them all. I was mainly in my looser form while developing them. Thus, I'm not used to this process of eggs."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Demons? So you aren't a monster then? And you have a different form than this one?" Sugar Plum looked over to Sans in the kitchen. "You never give us an easy task do you?" When Sans shook his head, Sugar Plum just sighed and looked back at Black Hat. "Are you capable of removing your Soul? It is not something I would normally ask, but with the Soullings interfering I can't see your strength or ability and I'd like to be able to give you a better idea of how much you should feed them. Over feeding them can cause them to become feral and animalistic. Would you mind?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Blinking Black Hat frowned, is that what happened to his last hatchlings? Reaching into his chest his skin rippling away from his claws he brought out a black heart with Fell's bonded red string. "Do you require holding it?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sugar Plum's eyelights shunk to pinpoints before he fainted and fell off the couch, just missing falling on Papyrus./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Looking up at the heavy thud, Sans nearly puked. The sheer power and darkness of Black Hat's Soul was sickening and he could literally feel the sins of the Soul crushing the house. "Put it back." Sans choked out, unable to tear his eyes away even as they flickered and he fought passing out himself./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Putting the Soul back, Black Hat picked up Sugar Plum with a claw lifting him back onto the couch before fighting to get his claw from the clothing he wore. "Why did the small one react that way?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""You have a lot of sins in your Soul sir, and like me, he is a Judge. we feel the sins of others like an attack and to have the manifestation of your very being, a being of sin if I may be so bold as to say so, it is a bit more than either of us can take. I nearly passed out myself. He likely didn't know any better." Sans left his meal, the plate already empty for the third time, to check on Sugar Plum./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Humming in understanding Black Hat nodded nudging Sugar Plum. "Small one I still have questions."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""You'll have to give him a bit, you scared him good. He's usually pretty peaceful, so seeing your Soul knocked him for a loop." As Sans was speaking, Sugar Plum's phone went off, causing him to jump then hesitantly start searching his pockets for the device. He found it just in time. "Hello?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""What happened? I felt him go into shock and then nothing. Is he okay? Is my brother okay Sans? Please tell me!" Razzy's panicked voice reached through the speaker, making Sans pull the phone from the side of his skull slightly./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Snatching the phone Black Hat spoke into it. "Who is this? Are you friends with the small one? He is perfectly safe he merely fainted."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans tried and failed to snatch the phone back, nearly tripping over his brother and falling on Sugar Plum. He only just caught himself and was glad the Lust brother wasn't awake or things could get awkward really fast./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Who are you?! Is Sans okay? Oh for fuck's sake." The line became muffled and Razzy could be heard telling everybody that a family emergency had come up so they had to leave. "I'll be at Sans's house in twenty minutes. If you aren't there when I arrive, whoever you are, then stars help you." After that, the line went dead./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Black Hat handed Sans the phone, "It seems we have another guest coming. Should we move them to a bed?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Dragging a hand down his face, Sans nodded. "Yeah. Leave Plum here on the couch, but we can put my brother in his room. If Razzy thinks anything happened to his brother, he'll go nuts and I don't want to think about what the make up sex would end up like." Sans carefully untangled himself from Sugar Plum as he spoke, nearly slipping several times./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Tilting his head in confusion as he lifted Papyrus into a bridal hold. "I thought that only you and Flug had sex. Do you often have sex with others?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans shook his head. "Flug an I have only messed around with others besides you a few times. I meant between Plum and Razzy. Although they are brothers, they are also mates. That's how Razzy knew something was wrong."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""How will I know something is wrong with Fell? Does he know things with me?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans looked down at Sugar Plum and frowned. "If anybody could answer those questions, It would be Plum here, but seeing as he passed out just from seeing your corrupt Soul, I don't think he'll be able to tell you anything. He might be able to read it off of Fell, but you just have too much weighing on you. You see, Plum has the ability to see connections between Souls and the strength of bonds. Razzy is able to enhance or sever bonds. It is part of what makes them so key to the Underground and their sector. That and their endless stamina when it comes to sex." Sans shook his head and led the way for Black Hat upstairs so his brother could get some proper rest./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Humming unhappily Black Hat followed Sans using his tentacles to fold down the covers on the bed. "Maybe this Razzy will be able to answer some things. I will refrain from pulling out my Soul for him."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Chuckling quietly, Sans agreed. "Yeah, that would probably be best. He isn't a Judge like Plum and I, but it would still probably give him a scare. He's pretty young and hasn't seen much of the world, so I doubt he'd be ready to experience that level of... Well you know." He fluttered his hands when he ran out of words. Looking around, he felt like he was missing something. His brother's room was clean and pristine, every item had its place and even Papyrus himself, once laid down, pulled the sheets up subconsciously until they lay perfectly ordered over his frame. His brother was everything he was not, and so young as well. Sans could only hope that he was ready for the change that was plowing through their lives./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Chuckling Black Hat nodded "All of you are children compared to me." Taking Sans's shoulder He lead them back down stairs. "Come along, you don't want to stare at your brother sleeping. That is deemed creepy... I would know."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""You certainly would. Seriously though, how often do you watch Flug and I down in the labs? You always seem to show up at the… er, most opportune times? As for us being children, just remember, you are dating one such child. Not that I can say much with Flug transitioning, it is causing all sorts of hell for me when I try to take the kid drinking." Sans shook his head as he let the demon guide him out of the room and led the way back down stairs. Stopping by a small container, he grabbed some sprinkles and put them on a dish that had a round rock sitting in the center. Once he was done he flopped on a chair in the living room to wait for Razzy to show up. "So… any questions that I can answer for you? About my dad, Paps, monsters in general, bonds… anything?" Sans had noticed the second he had sat down how quiet the house was with Paps asleep./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Humming Black Hat turned to look at Sans better. "Tell me more about your brother. About both of you. How is your relationship with him, before and after the incident."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans perked up when asked to talk about his brother but his expression dimmed a bit when asked to talk about himself or the incident. Putting the latter two to the side, he launched into tales of his brother's achievements and how he had grown up. Funny stories, sad stories, tales of endeavor, he told anything that came to mind until the door slammed open, fierce winds blowing through the house and Razzy pushed in from the severe blizzard blowing outside. Sans had just finished telling about the time when Papyrus was only ten and hidden in a tree fort deep in the forest between the Ruins and Snowdin and nearly frozen his jaw shut. In hindsight it was hilarious, but at the time it had been terrifying for him. He still wasn't used to raising a kid./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""It's colder than a Snowdrake's clit out there. What in the name of all that is sexually right is wrong with you! You could have at least warned me!" Razzy ranted as he stood in the now closed entry knocking ice and snow from his scantily clad form./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Turning to Razzy Black Hat calmly said. "Come inside before your freeze. Where are your clothes? Come here you fool." Black Hat grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and swaddled Razzy without hesitation./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Thank you. I admit I was a bit foolish to just run out, but please tell me Sugar is alright. I haven't felt a thing from him in half an hour." Razzy's eyelights cast about, but with the angle and the blankets, he couldn't spot Sugar Plum laying on the couch. He ignored Black Hat's chastising about his apparel. He was used to people from beyond the Lust sector judging him for it, but it was easier to get out of the way if he wore less./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""He's on the couch and passed out. I would have told you that, but he took the phone and you flipped out before we could." Sans called from across the room where he was lounged across a recliner./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat lifted him into a bridal hold and sat him next to his brother. "I take fault in his fainting. I didn't realize my Soul would cause such a problem."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Oy! I can walk. What are you doing?!" Razzy froze when he heard Black Hat's words though. "Your Soul? What part does that play in all this? Sugar Plum has seen all sorts of Souls. Why would yours be too much?" Razzy searched Black Hat's face and no fear was even remotely present as he tried to understand./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Chuckling Black Hat shook his head patting Razzy's skull. "Far to dark for them. You are next to you mate so hush."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"As he was set down, Razzy just as quickly picked up Sugar Plum and his brow creased for a moment before Sugar Plum sat straight up, flailing and shrieking like a banshee until he knocked skulls with his brother and went down again moaning and rubbing his head. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""You ever actually do that to me and I'll make you wish you never learned what good sex is, you rotten pain in my ass." Sugar Plum grumbled but didn't move from where he rest in Razzy's lap./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans let his head hang over the edge of the recliner while his feet dangled on the other side so he didn't have to watch those two. He had only left Flug this morning, but it felt so far away. Watching those two just made him want to be with him more./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Grinning Black Hat sat next to the Lust brothers. "I have more questions."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Hearing Black Hat's voice, Sugar Plum tried to sit up again, but Razzy kept him down and calmly told him, "Then ask. That is why we are here right now." He smiled in amusement. "And please stop your squirming brother. You're already going to have a fun time as soon as we are done. Please don't torture me so."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""When will I feel and be able to communicate with Fell like you both can? Will my Soul corrupt the eggs?" Black Hat quickly fired off his questions./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Razzy looked up surprised by the questions. They were completely outlandish compared to what he had expected. "You mean you started a clutch without even getting to a communicative bonding? Wow." He shook his head in disbelief. "Well, for starters, Sugar here and I have a unique bond so we are closer than most mates end up getting, but communication is usually established within about a month or two of the mating being accepted. It will get stronger as time progresses and will never cease to grow."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sugar Plum finally gave up trying to convince his younger mate to let him up and flopped against the arm of the couch and picked up where his brother stopped for breath. "As for your eggs, they are yours, so they are already going to be tolerant of whatever state you and your Soul are in. Because of the state of your Soul though, you can expect them to be pretty vicious and dangerous. They will likely feel compelled to match up to you, but that may be tempered by Fell's Soul. Try not to feed them more power from your Soul than Fell feeds from his or they will end up more yours than his and may end up completely disregarding him entirely."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Giving his brother a reproachful look, Razzy cut back in. "You may also want to work on developing that communicative bond sooner than later as it will be crucial in dealing with and communicating with your kids."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat absorbed all the knowledge he could. "Would being a demon effect our bond or children. I don't want this clutch to end up like the last. I want them perfect for Fell... At least one. That's all he asked for." Black Hat fidgeted with his claws gaining a dejected look./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Honestly I don't believe so. Sans and Flug had no issue, that's for sure. I don't know much on humans and neither of us have ever heard of demons, but a bond is a bond. There isn't too much you can mess up with that once it's started. As for your clutch, are you saying you had one prior to your mating? And exactly how many kids were you hoping for? In most monster pregnancies, especially the first one of a bond, there is only one child. Something about our biology only supports one kid at a time." Razzy paused to rap a sharp knuckle on Sugar Plum's forehead, flinching himself seconds later. "No, get that out of your head. Not happening Plum." Turning back to Black Hat with a strained smile, he continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, most monsters will only have one kid at a time due to our long lifespan and the sheer amount of time it takes for us to properly mature. Eighty-five years isn't short for most, at least not for me it wasn't. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Blinking Black Hat shook his head. "I had two hundred with Gaster, but they were corrupted. I have five eggs now... So I can only hope for one successful offspring?Should I dispose of four now and only focus on one? Fell would be extremely upset if none turn out correct..."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I'm not sure what you are calling correct, but I am definitely going to say that you don't have to abandon the other four eggs. You have immense magic stored. I could tell that from the glimpse I had at your Soul." Sans spoke up from where he was stretched across the recliner. "I don't have to be a mate guru to know that a fertile and healthy egg is a keeper." He sat up and the look he gave Black Hat was absolutely furious. "If you have five healthy, fertile, growing and thriving eggs that have even the slightest chance of making it and doing well by you and Fell, you had better do everything you can to support them or by the stars I will find a way to put a hurt on you myself. They may not mean much to you, but to all of us in the Underground, children are sacred."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""We couldn't have said it better." Sugar Plum acknowledged, finally allowed to sit up as he and Razzy were taken aback by even the idea of abandoning a child, much less four of one's own./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding slowly Black Hat sighed. "I understand. Come here child and let me hold you." Black Hat opened his arms to Sans inviting. He now understood on how Sans could be upset about his past clutch. "I shall not harm them. I will protect them even from myself. I will not be Gaster."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Sans snorted, about to snap and refuse until he saw Sugar Plum shake his head. He hated that he has to act the child, but for the sake of the eggs and his own safety, he submitted to his bosses whim. Rolling off of the recliner and only just catching himself, he moved over next to the demon and sat beside him, hesitantly leaning against his side./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Hesitantly Black Hat leaned into Sans nuzzling his skull. "Don't worry I'll take care of you and your brother. You are safe. No one will hurt you anymore." Growling out a "Never again."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""No one except you, right?" Sans sighed, feeling defeated. He knew that escaping Black Hat's wrath would only last so long. Eventually this all had to catch up to him. He just hoped he and Flug would survive and his brother wouldn't get crushed from the horrors of their new home./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""No one including me. I realize now how my actions make me no different than Gaster. I'm a demon and evil ruins strong within me, but I'm trying to be better for Fell. For all of you."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Well don't go getting too soft on us. The heroes up on the surface may see it as a chance to bring you down for all you've done. Plus I think it would scare Flug to have such a dramatic change overnight." Sans mused aloud. He may have to act the child, but he sure as all hell wasn't going to be one. "Granted, might lose you the crazy woman's affections, not that I think you'd be too upset about that." He laughed as he remembered her tantrum when he had brought up Black Hat's mating and eggs./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Rolling his eye Black Hat tapped gently on Sans's skull. "Hush. I will not allow heroes bring me down. Flug and Dementia will just have to deal. I am doing this for my clutch and mate."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Although the tap was gentle, Sans still flinched. He knew just what Black Hat could do with those claws if he had a mind to. "Yes sir."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Interrupting their conversation, Razzy asked, "Do you have any other questions for us sir?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Shaking his head Black Hat sighed "None at the moment. How can I contact you if I need more information?"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""The best way is usually to give us a call and make an appointment. We tend to keep ourselves busy and with all the recent disturbances, it is starting to give us a bit of a bad rep." Sugar Plum explained. "We can be reached by phone, providing you have one that works." He shrugged as if to say that not having one wasn't really their concern./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Nodding Black Hat passed over an older looking flip phone./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Razzy explained further on their work. "We run a brother in the next sector over, so things can get a bit noisy. Just a heads up if you do decide to call." He accepted the phone and was grateful for the older technology. A lot of monsters had updated their cells when the barrier broke and it made using them a real pain for him and his brother./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Oh?" Black Hat grinned. "So you both work with sex? Do you often switch or is there a dominant between the two of you. Not to pry but do you participate in pain? Fell loves when I take him rough and destroy him but another perspective would be lovely~"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Instantly the brothers locked gazes with him and their grins grew wide./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Oh hell no, I'm out." Sans rolled away from Black Hat and teleported up to his room, grabbing an armful of items and going back to the mansion. He knew the look those two had./p 


	18. Black Hat X Lust Bros

Crackling Black Hat leaned forward "Do tell~"

"We specialize in sex of all varieties. Whatever your pleasure will be our gain. We switch, give and take pain, and accept sex from every kind of monster and even the occasional human that makes it down here or gets our number. Our job is to serve and we rather like it." Sugar Plum explained, his voice lower and bordering on seductive.

Razzy's hand played with the edge of Sugar Plum's hip as he wiggled on his lap.

Grinning Black Hat purred out "Oh? And what about a demon? Have you ever played with one of those?"

"We have never heard of demons prior to meeting you. We would certainly be interested in seeing what we can offer and possibly what you may have to give in return." Razzy all but purred. He could barely hold back his desire to buck up into his twitching, smaller brother.

"We will have to see. Fell might be interested in a group session at your brothel. In the meantime, how do you feel about mouths?"

"All depends on what they are doing, but I have yet to find one I haven't been able to enjoy, and I've been working for a while." Sugar Plum licked his teeth, letting his glittering purple tongue trace over his small fangs.

Chuckling Black Hat shifted to straddle the two his tentacles forming and running along bone and under the thin clothes. "Let's test out mine then~" mouths formed along his tentacles nipping and licking at bone.

Instantly the two submitted, moaning wantonly. "Now that's what I call using what you've got." Razzy gasped, eyelights turning to pinpricks.

"Oh you like that? Needy little skeletons~" Black Hat rutted into Sugar Plum's groin, tentacles threading and rubbing against ribs and fondling their tail bones. "Come on needy skeletons form something for me~"

"What would you like?" Sugar Plum gasped, attempting to manage words coherently. It had been a while since he and his brother had received pleasure together from another. Nobody ever dared to take the both of them together. "We can do anything you'd ever dream of."

"I want everything" Black Hat growled. Thin tentacles slipping through both skeletons scarum holes.

"As you wish." They replied in unison. Almost instantly there was very noticeable glow emanating from below Sugar Plum's hips as he summoned something into existence below and his shirt shifted and became tight as two mounds pushed up underneath the fabric until an ample bosom could be felt and seen.

Razzy, who wore no shirt, also procured a set of more modest breasts, but under his leotard his large erection was very prominent. He couldn't resist the urge to pinch his mate's bubble-butt when it formed, causing his Sugar to squeak and jump slightly, providing him with delicious friction. "So how would our dangerous demon like his pleasure?" He asked, looking away from Sugar Plum and up at Black Hat from where he straddled the both of them.

Grinning Black Hat nuzzled into Sugar Plum's breast licking at the nubs through the thin material. Tentacles wrapped around Sugar Plum completely lifting him off of Razzy so Black Hat could grind against Razzy's cock. "Both of you. I don't care how, but both and now."

Sugar Plum wrapped his legs around Black Hat's chest so he could grind his cock and pussy against something and started stroking the tentacles, watching for any kind of reaction. This guy knew how to have fun and he jumped right into it. He shivered when he heard Razzy's dominatrix voice snap out an order though, tightening his hold on Black Hat.

Unable to keep from bucking up into the unexpected rough friction, Razzy threw his head back for a moment before catching his breath. "Let me up." Razzy barely kept himself from giving Sugar Plum a firm slap as his butt, wrapped in very tight leggings, waved in front of him.

"What if I don't want to?" Black Hat growled into Sugar Plum's magic before relenting and standing with his small prize still tucked tight to him. A mouth forming on his chest to lick and suck at the front of his pants.

"Oh trust me love, you want to." Razzy was up in an instant, pulling away his clothes to reveal his large, leaking dick. Hold on sweetness. He smirked and grabbed the back of Black Hat's neck, pushing him to bend over. "Hands on the top of the couch bad boy. You want sex and pain, you're gonna get wrecked." He drew the back of his knuckles over Black Hat's back, catching the edge of tentacles along the way before slapping Black Hat's ass.

"You're gonna need to lose some clothes first though." Sugar Plum grinned and winked before instigating a sweet kiss with a random mouth in reach.

Black Hat shivered a small moan coming from him at the kiss. He eagerly leaned over tentacles ripping his clothing away leaving him in only a tie and shoes. His tentacle dick wiggled excitedly at what would happen with the lust brothers. Tentacles wrapped around Razzy's legs pulling him flush against his ass. "Take me then, show me a time I won't forget."

In unison once more, the brothers echoed each other. "With pleasure!" Sugar Plum was quick to lose his clothes, even though it took some shimmying in his current position. Once free of all hindrance, he dove back into the kiss and fucked the mouth that had been teasing him earlier. His breasts were soft and squishy with just a touch of electrical charge, and his saliva and pre-cum had the heavy taste of the sugared plums he was named after.

Needing no second bidding, Razzy lined himself up with Black Hat's puckered asshole and rammed his girth deep, not bothering with lube or stretching. His grip on the back of Black Hat's neck never lessened, keeping him down in case he chose to try and rise or run from what was happening. Leaning over his back to whisper to him, Razzy grinned, "Fair warning dear demon, our fluids are aphrodisiacs and we won't go easy on you. Grape is your safeword, for the eggs' sake before you try to fight it. Don't let us hurt them, but have fun and enjoy."

Groaning Black Hat's claws dug deep into the couch. His chest mouth sucking Sugar Plum off hungrily nipping at the surrounding magic when Sugar Plum pulled out. Arching into Razzy's thrust a tentacle wrapped around Razzy's neck to keep him cheek to cheek a low growl coming from him. "I understand but I won't be the only one getting pleasure. Both of you are mine. Your safe word is Dust~" tentacles plunged into both skeletons pussies pumping hard and fast.

The small nips caused Sugar Plum to keen from the painful pleasure. When he was entered though, his walls clamped down around the tentacle, sucking it in and shivering as its smooth length rubbed his walls in so many places. His hips thrust into the abdominal mouth faster, getting close to releasing his first load. His hands started kneading Black Hat's shoulders, never losing their grip but attempting to keep the demon loose and relaxed to make things easier.

"Many tha~" Razzy's voice rose to a near squeal as he was taken by surprise. He stilled for a moment before starting to push into Black Hat's ass once more, matching the tentacle's rough pace so that he would push back on it during its thrust and shove into Black Hat, snapping his hips flush, when it pulled away. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." He whined. Neither he, nor his brother usually received pleasure, they just provided it. This was amazing and the echoes of feelings from Sugar Plum just made what he was feeling so much more powerful.

"Never~" Black Hat groaned pushing back into Razzy's thrust his tentacles keeping a steady brutal pace while his mouths nipped a bit harder onto bones. His claws moving to Sugar Plum's hips and digging into the bone. "Come on little one, I know you're close. Fill me with your cum. Let me taste you~"

Thrusts becoming erratic, Sugar Plum's kneading became a tight grip and the kiss he was engaged in became more teeth than passion. The nips he was receiving from the demon driving him mad. One particularly sharp nip sent him over the edge, flooding Black Hat's abdominal mouth with heavy, sweet cum laced with aphrodisiac. "Fuck you are good. Go ahead and take it all." The tentacle filling him unceasingly kept him riding the high of his orgasm and left him gasping with wide, unseeing sockets.

Hearing his brother's cry, Razzy felt himself get harder and redoubled his efforts, punishing Black Hat's ass with heavy thrusts. The slick sounds coming from his and Sugar Plum's pussies being filled made his magic coil tightly, building and waiting to be unleashed within Black Hat.

The mouth Sugar Plum filled desperately drank all the cum he would give. Sucking hard when there wasn't any more. Growling Black Hat pushed Sugar Plum against the couch pulling his skull into a harsh teeth filled kiss. Pulling away only when he was satisfied on the disheveled skeleton underneath him. "You taste delicious~" moving to nip at his neck to nip at the bone. Giving a hard bite but not drawing marrow, not yet. "Come on tall one, fill me too. Then I'll fill both of you. So full you'll never want another~"

Sugar Plum cried out at the rough treatment, thrusting even though his body was telling him he had no more to give at the moment. All his magic was now coiling and wetting his pussy until it dripped and covered the tentacle rocking into him without rest. The feeling of sharp teeth scraping over his vertebrae had him moaning and arching into the demon, keeping their bodies flush. "Fill me then. Let me see what you can provide."

Hands leaving Black Hat's neck and coming to rest over his brother's on the demon's midnight shoulders, Razzy slammed faster and harder into his ass, nearing his climax as well. The moans of his brother and encouragement from Black Hat only pushing him closer. "Cum with me then, you demon. Fill my pussy while I load your ass and we will see who is left wanting." He could feel his dick still expanding, both in length and girth, making Black Hat's ass feel all the tighter and providing even more hot friction.

Moaning at the cock expanding inside of him. Black Hat growled his tentacles expanding inside both skeletons until they matched Razzy's girth. Slamming deep and hilting as he pumped them full his mouths groaned and moaned in pleasure.

Sugar Plum's sockets widened at the expansion. Not many monsters could or would match his mate for size, they were too afraid to hurt him. This really was going to be a treat. "Fuck yes. Spread me wide and pound me. Fill me with your cum. Please, don't stop. Harder. Pound me harder!" Sugar Plum squealed in delight as his body finally came around and his dick started to harden once more, even as his core leaked more profusely and took the large tentacle filling him.

Feeling the expansion in his own body, Razzy grinned and slowed slightly to lean close and whisper to Black Hat so his brother couldn't hear. "You want to really get him going and cum again before we both blow, plow his ass and pussy with these tendrils. He may be small, but my brother can handle quite a bit. Feel free to fill us up in every way you desire. We can, and will love to take it all~" Straightening up, Razzy drew almost all the way out, the head of his cock pulling at the ring of muscle that tried to pull him back in and relished for a moment in the pounding, pulsing tentacle inside himself, before he hilted once more. By now his cock had reached an impressive length of eleven inches and having all that enveloped after being in the still frigid air of the room for even a few moments had him gasping and nearly pushed him over the edge. He was doing his best to outlast his brother's second orgasm, just because he could.

Grinning Black Hat took Razzy's suggestion and planned to take everything both skeletons offered, especially now that Sugar Plum's first release was causing him to grow a bit heated. Summoning more tentacles they quickly invaded the skeletons. Five thin tentacles quickly wiggled their way into each puckered asshole stretching and lubing the hole as they wiggled inside. Another two snuck into their pussies adding an odd rhythm to his slowly restarting thrust. The mouth that surrounded Sugar Plum's cock used it tongue to dip inside the skeleton's cock, sounding him. A mouth formed in between his shoulder blades drawing Razzy into a teeth filled kiss while his own mouth sucked and punished one of Sugar Plum's nipples. His other tentacles wrapped around spines and ribs squeezing and rubbing harshly.

"He~" Sugar Plum's objection was quickly cut off by another high pitched squeal as he tried to rock back onto all the tentacles filling him as well as thrust into the mouth and tongue. He was so full and so stretched. He didn't know how much more he could take. One of the small, new tendrils in his pussy brushed his G-spot and he screamed, head thrown back into the couch cushions as he clamped down on all the tendrils in his ass and pussy. This had to be one of his strongest orgasms since he first bonded with Razzy. He actually went limp as he tried to recover.

Razzy smirked as he heard the scream and the smell of sugared plums hit him from below. Even he couldn't deny that he was hard pressed to keep going. This vicious kiss had him wanting for more. Those teeth and velvet lips of flesh, he could only imagine what they would feel like on his bare bones. The tentacles that slid into his corseted leotard and stroked his spine, tracing those little inconsistencies and the ones pulling faintly at his ribs and sternum all had him shaking with need. Mumbling into the kiss, he tried to warn Black Hat. "'Mmm gonna cum."

Groaning mouths forming along his tentacles and nipping at Razzy's bones Black Hat thrust hard into Razzy "Cum~" his second orgasm built fast and he gladly plowed into the limp skeleton in his arms ready to make a bulge in each of their magic.

Letting go, Razzy gasped in his kiss. He could feel his magic pouring out into the demon. He could feel the pressure pushing back on him and kept giving small thrusts, filling him up more and more. He matched the thrusting he was receiving, Having held back his orgasm for so long, he had a lot of magic stored up. The tentacles in his pussy were soaked as well as a large dose of magic poured out over them. "How much can a demon take. Can you handle it all?" Razzy was breathless, but still he taunted, words stunted by the thrusting that rocked his own body.

Giving a weak growl Black Hat nodded "Give it all I don't plan on holding back." Thrusting once more he hilted all his tentacles deep inside both skeletons. Hot seed squirted out each tentacle pumping them over full. They didn't stop pumping out cum until both skeletons had a decent sized bulge.

Panting, Razzy rocked a few more times to finish getting his release out and was pleased to note the extra bulge under Black Hat's clutch that glowed bright pink under the black skin. Higher up near his chest, a pale purple shined through as well. Releasing Black Hat's shoulders from his hold, Razzy stepped back and collapsed on the couch. That had been intense, he would need some time to recover and from the feel of it, so would Sugar Plum.

Black Hat stood up with a pleased sigh. "That was… Fulfilling. I might have to contact you both again for a good fuck. Now, I need to get back to my mate." Straightening his outfit as his tentacles and mouths receded back into his body. "I appreciate your help with informing me about my clutch. If you tell anyone about my eggs or put my mate in danger I will not hesitate to kill you." With a vicious grin Black Hat phased through the wall and was gone.

Razzy smirked. Of course they wouldn't be telling anybody; they were proper professionals. Grabbing Sugar Plum, he pulled his mate on top of him and promptly passed out, holding the smaller, equally worn out skeleton.

Upstairs, Sans was almost finished grabbing everything. He had already moved his desk and all of his clothes. He was checking a few last minute items and putting things in his closet to take that. He had already stripped his bed and taken the sheets. The one Black Hat had given him on the surface was better than this one anyway. This was just one that he had salvaged from the dump before the barrier had been broken.

Appearing behind Sans, Black Hat cleared his throat. "I am finished, are you almost done? I wish to get back to my mate."

Looking over his shoulder at his boss, Sans nodded. "Yeah. I just have this closet and I'll be good." He paused for a minute, chewing at his teeth. "Sir, what are we going to do about my brother? Flug doesn't want him around and you mentioned taking him in. I don't want to put him in danger and I honestly don't know if I can trust my mate around him." He stared at the floor as he said this, ashamed to speak ill of his absent partner.

"What does your brother want?"

Sans shrugged. "To be honest, he seems to want to be by my side like any kid would, but he also wants me to be happy 'cause I never really had a shot at it before. Was always so busy raising him."

Nodding Black Hat tapped his chin in thought. "I'm sure that Flug would get over his issue as long as your brother made a point to apologize to him about almost killing his mate. You know we are all overly protective of our mates, Sans. Don't think you aren't the same with him and your concern of me harming Flug. If he wishes for a place to stay, he will be welcome in my home. He will be protected and have the freedom to leave and come. That is up to him though. I will not force him to stay with me the same way I didn't force you or my mate."

Nodding, Sans gave a half smile. "You're right. We all are way protective our mates and families. On another note, before we go back to the mansion~" He went silent a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing, unable to meet Black Hat's eyes. "When do you wish to cash in your favor? I've expended a lot of magic today, so I'm going to say I won't be good for at least another two days, then depending when we move my brother up, assuming he wants to come, I'll need to rest after that as well…" He played with the knuckles on his hands with uncertainty. Black Hat had said that he wanted to adopt them and that he would be gentler with everybody, but just that morning he had mutilated a member of his family and denied her any help on healing. Would this adoption void any further sexual interaction or grief that he had come to expect or would nothing change? He wasn't sure how to ask and honestly didn't know if he wanted the sexual advances and harassment to stop, especially since Flug seemed to like it at times as well.

Huffing Black Hat waved a hand "Fine, fine. It can't be helped that you are weak. I WILL cash it in though, don't forget that."

With a faint smile that he tried to hide, Sans nodded. "I couldn't forget if I wanted too sir. The tentacle trick will be very fun when I ever get around to trying it."

Laughing Black Hat nodded. "Yes, it seems to be a weak point with Flug. I'm sure he will enjoy it very much. Especially if it's from you."

"If you wouldn't be adverse to it, when I'm ready, would you mind evaluating it for me, before I show it to him?" His toes clicked against the floor as he fidgets in place.

Grinning Black Hat sauntered over to him. "And here I thought you didn't like me. I would be willing, but it would cost you another favor."

Sans froze as he realized just what he had said and how he had actually been hoping for the demon's response. Did he like Black Hat? "Of the same kind?" Sans was caught, uncertain of how to proceed as he realized he wasn't entirely against being at Black Hat's mercy. He knew he loved Flug and that only Flug could ever be his mate, but this being who had taken everything from him and was giving everything back… Did he dare accept?

Shrugging Black Hat's grin grew "Depends on how entertaining your tattoos are."

Flug furrowed his brows. Sans? Are you talking to me?

Shit. Sorry love, I was just thinking. I didn't mean to project. Aloud Sans couldn't figure out what to say in response to Black Hat's obvious remark. Shivering and quickly rubbing his arms against the chill in his room as the window still sat open, Sans disappeared in a blink of blue light which hung in the air for several seconds before disappearing. His stumble downstairs could be heard before the sound of drawers being pulled echoed through the quiet home. A few minutes later he walked back in the room, deciding against teleporting up in favor of walking for once. "Ready to go?" He looked up to Black Hat as if the whole conversation had not just happened.

Raising a brow in question Black Hat asked "No, over exaggerated goodbye hugs and kisses to your brother?"

Shaking his head and shrugging, Sans explained, "Paps is still out cold. He will probably sleep for the next few days, like I did. You sapped a lot of his magic and with a blow-up like that, he would need to recover anyway. I left him a note for when he wakes and I have my phone so he can call me when he comes around. I'm leaving it up to him on whether he wants to try and live with us or one of the other sectors. He has a few friends that would be more than happy to take him in."

Nodding Black Hat held out a gloved claw. "Let's go then. I would like to spend time with my mate and get more magic from him. You will come see me soon about payment." He left no room for argument.

"Depending on Pap's answer, will decide when, but you will have your payment by the end of the month, sir. That is a promise." Sans assure his boss, dropping his eyes and taking the proffered hand and moving over to his closet, half leading Black Hat so that he could take both back to the mansion.

Nodding pleased Black Hat allowed Sans to teleport them both before phasing through his home in search for Fell. His mate was his.


	19. Medication Complication

Looking around his new room, Sans had to admit, it already felt like home, sort of. The place was a wreck. Pushing his way through piles of clothes, he opened the door opposite the one he shared with Flug and climbing over one last pile, let himself into a back part of the lab, figuring he might find his lover tinkering here. The metal tang that rested on the still air helped calm his somewhat frayed nerves, as well as the Soulbeat he felt nearby, even if he didn't see his mate quite yet.

Flug popped up from behind one of the tables, fallen pencil retrieved, jolting with a shout at seeing Sans. "S-shit Sans! When did you get back?"

Chuckling and shaking his head, already in better spirits for seeing Flug, he called back, "Just now. Don't worry, I wasn't hiding from you."

Flug smiled leaning against the table setting down his pencil. "So, does Papyrus like Black Hat? That's who you were thinking about, right?"

Sans flushed immediately, the pale blue resonance behind his white tank disappearing even as his eyelights shrunk. "N-not exactly. I mean...uh, yeah, Paps does seem to get along well enough with him. Paps gets along with just about everybody."

Frowning as he fidgeted "Except me, right?" Instantly dread, discomfort, and regret filled his Soul.

Shifting and confused, Sans bit his teeth as he tried to think on how to answer. "I don't think he really dislikes you per se. It is just that you brought something really negative into his life and you more or less, through no fault of anybody, took up time that used to be solely his. I think you guys should just try and talk."

Shaking his head Flug gripped the pencil it cracking in his hand. "I can't. Every time I think about it I just… I just want to punch him so fucking hard. I tried to be good to you and him and tell the truth and-and he fucking did that. It's bad enough that I hurt you without meaning to. He meant to hurt you. I just… I hate that I'm making you choose. I know it's hurting you… I just can't trust him anymore."

Sighing with desperation and not sure how the future was going to go, Sans decide he probably should update Flug on the latest changes in their lives thanks to their boss. "Babe, how about we sit down. I, we have some stuff to talk about and you are not going to like it. At least I don't think you will." He scraped at the back of his head and couldn't meet Flug's eyes.

"Oh god…" Flug plopped into his chair hand scraping his goggles off. "Who was it? Fuck Sans tell me it was at least someone you like. Sure I don't mind sharing my bed if we talk about it, but fuck. Sorry I know you love me. It's fine, I love you. Just tell me who you had fun with while you were out."

"Wh-what the fuck? Why is it that I say we need to talk and your first reaction is that I cheated on you? When have I ever given you even the barest whisper of the idea that I'd be interested in someone else?" Even as he said it, a small voice in the back of his mind whispered that he did have arrangements with Black Hat, which he shrugged off. It was well known within the mansion that Black Hat liked having favors repaid through sex or blood. "I mean seriously, just no. Stars you can be so frustrating." Sans snagged a chair from one of the nearby tables as well to fall into before letting his head bounce off the tables surface, disrupting the display for a moment before letting out a low "Ouch." but not moving.

Flug furrowed his brows irritation running through him as well. "Well SORRY. That is the first thought that I came to when you said we needed to talk and I wouldn't like it. It was either you fooled around or you are moving back in with your brother and I know it's not the second."

Rolling his head on the table so he could half glare and half size up if that was seriously how Flug thought of him, Sans sighed, exasperated. "Well, I CAN tell you that I am certainly not messing around. So I guess that means we move onto your next assumption and say you are approximately twenty five percent right. Now are you going to let me explain or blow up before you know all the details. I was having a relatively good day before all this."

Sans was beginning to get irritable. He'd only had the breakfast that Paps had made and it had been cold by the time he got to it and he was low on magic from moving all his stuff and all the emotional mayhem from the day was catching up to him. It was pushing late afternoon, almost suppertime and he was hungry. He may not need to eat, but that didn't stop him from feeling hunger or a desire to replenish his magic through eating.

Flug grit his teeth. Sans was having a good day until he came back to him. Flug wanted to snap and stomp out of the room and leave Sans to have his good day far from him. Taking a deep breath his eye twitching slightly as he grit his teeth harder. "Fine, what is it? Tell me so you can go back to your good day."

Growling in frustration, Sans all but spat, "I won't be moving back home. Instead Paps is gonna be moving here. Hope you can get over that. Oh, and the boss has decided to adopt us both too. Just thought I'd let you fuckin' know. Shouldn't have wasted my breath." Shoving away from the chair and table, he turned and stormed back to his room. He wanted to come back and be able to calm down and maybe have some decent work time with his mate. That apparently wasn't in the schedule for him today. Nope, just work and arguments. Life really was giving him the big dish. Maybe he should go see Grillby. His wages would certainly cover a few drinks and he was planning on getting smashed.

Flug froze. He didn't breathe until the door slammed closed behind Sans. Papyrus was coming here?! He can't! Sans wouldn't be safe! Flug gasped clutching his chest barely holding back from projecting his overwhelming fear to his mate. "Fuck not now!" Sans was going to get hurt and-and he wouldn't be able to stop it... He couldn't before and he wouldn't be able to in the future. Flug slumped his head hitting the table. "I can't keep this up." All this fear and worrying was going to be the death of him and Sans. Reaching into his pocket he popped four pills. He needed to be numb. No more feelings for now, only work. Work didn't hurt him. Feeling the tension drain he lifted his head and went back to work sending Sans a calm thought. "Thank you for letting me know."

Sans hesitated at the front door to the mansion when he received the oddly detached message. The feelings surrounding it were sluggish and he could feel his mind getting cloudy. He had to hold onto the handle of the door for a moment as he stumbled. Shaking off the strange wooziness, he growled and left the house, heading for the bar. He couldn't teleport and with how low his magic was, getting drunk was going to be way too easy.

Grillby blinked up at Sans when he walked into the bar. It had barely been a day since he had last seen the skeleton... "Sans, back already? You haven't even been gone long enough for your seat to get cold." Grillby chuckled his flames flickering lightly. "Thought that mate of yours had got you trained better, guess not if you're already back. Or did you miss me?"

Hearing Grillby remind him of the night prior when things had seemed to be going so well amongst his own kind, Sans staggered for a moment before all feeling simultaneously hit him like a wave and disappeared. He felt numb and overwhelmed at the same time, either way, he needed a drink and a shoulder to cry on. "Grilbz, give me chaser would ya? Thought I was havin' a good day and then it all went wrong." Before he even made it to the bar his knees buckled, taking him to the floor. He didn't understand, but he didn't particularly care either. Some part of his mind tried to tell him something was wrong, but he couldn't be moved to think on what it might be.

Grillby flared jumping over the bar and crouching next to Sans. "Sans! What's wrong!?" Looking at the other patrons Grillby frowned. "Everyone out! The bar is closed."

There were disappointed grumbles and shuffling of money as everyone left.

Grillby lifted Sans into his arms cradling him to his chest. Flipping the sign and locking the door Grillby slid into a booth. "Sans what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Half-shrugging and mumbling something incoherently, his eyes blinked one at a time. His body was completely limp, but it was obvious he was conscious by the presence of his eyelights and his low grumbling.

Grillby frowned his flames flickering low with worry. "Are you sick? Have you already been drinking? Take any pills? Stars, did someone drug you?"

Weakly, Sans rolled his head from one side to the other, still blinking in that strange, lazy way. After a minute he weakly forced out words. "Jus wan drink."

Grillby shook his head petting Sans's skull lightly. "Nope, not happening when you're like this. Let's get some water in you and maybe some healing magic." Slowly standing Grillby made his way behind the bar grabbing a glass and carefully filling it with water and pressing it to Sans's teeth.

Not really giving a shit at this point, Sans drank the water, grimacing at the metallic taste from the tap. "Cruelby" he slurred, letting both his eyes fall shut. Having them open didn't seem to be serving any purpose, so why should he hold them open.

Shaking his head Grillby walked to his bedroom above the bar laying Sans down on top of the covers. "Rest while I give you some healing magic. Hopefully it'll help. If it doesn't I'm calling your Mate to come get you." The flames on his hands turned green and he rested then on Sans's ribs.

Rolling his head from one side to the other, not bothering to open his eyes, he groaned unintelligently.

Raising a flaming brow Grillby asked "Don't call your Mate? Why, you have a fight? Are you even supposed to be here?"

"Mn know." One of his eyes had fallen open and the light inside floated distractedly in wide sweeping motions, never fixating on anything.

Frowning at the eye light Grillby shook his head pulling his hands away and grabbing his phone. "It's not helping. I'm calling your Mate."

"'E don car. Nod'in cares. No mat...ter." Sans rambles aimlessly as he lay limp on the bed seeing nothing but looking at everything.

"Bullshit! I care you little asshole. Come here." Grillby manhandled Sans into his lap and held him tight. Rubbing calming circles into Sans's back and skull. "I care. I'm here for you Sans. I'm here."

"Tchure." Sans was in no position to decline or agree, so he just went with what was happening. Nothing mattered anyway.

Grillby was growing more and more concerned with how Sans was acting. Something was definitely wrong. "Who do you want me to call? Your mate? Maybe your boss or a friend? Papyrus? If you don't pick I'm just going to call the hospital. Something is wrong and I'm worried for you Sans."

With a sigh, Sans managed to slowly articulate, "Bl-ack… 'at."

Grillby raised a brow mildly shocked Sans choose his villainous boss, but decided that calling was more important than trying to get a reason out of him.

Blinking at Sans's phone number Black Hat answered. "Sans? Why are you calling me?"

"This is Grillby… Something is wrong with Sans. You need to come pick him up."

Black Hat raised a brow. "Who do you think you are making demands of me?" Black Hat gave a low growl "And what have you done with Sans?!"

Grillby sighed "I run a bar, Sans is currently in my apartment above it and is growing more and more unresponsive. YOU need to come get him or I'm going to the hospital."

"What have you done to him. I want to hear him." Black Hat hissed out seething at the stranger's demands and the concept that Sans was hurt so quickly after leaving his side.

Sighing Grillby held Sans close petting his skull. "He came to the bar like this. Didn't even have a drink!" Holding the phone to Sans, Grillby shook him lightly. "Sans tell the demon what's wrong."

"Dun no. Don mat...zzzzz" Sans snored once and then all but stopped responding, even his Soul growing dim. His breaths became spaced to about a minute apart, slowly taking longer between each.

Grillby gasped dropping the phone to cradle Sans closer. "Sans? Sans! No-no you can't leave me. Come on!" His flames turned green trying to heal the slow beating Soul.

Eye widening Black Hat quickly phased through getting to the room not a minute later. "Give him to me! What have you done!" Snatching Sans away Black Hat searched his Soul in hopes of finding the ailment.

The Soul's beat was faint, and the purple magic that had taken residence in all it's shattered lines had all but faded. In each of the small shards that remained, a tiny speck of weak, pale blue light glowed just enough to illuminate them. The magic from Flug's Soul that usually surrounded, encompassed, and nearly overtook Sans's Soul was almost completely gone. Their bond string was so faint it was barely visible reaching out from his own Soul.

Black Hat tisked. "I thought you went to him once we got home. I will give you magic to strengthen your bond for now until you both talk." Black Hat placed a hand against Sans's ribs and eased magic into his Soul until he could feel the bond string strengthen. It wasn't much, but it would allow Sans to stay out of danger from Dusting. "You both are horrid with discussing things. Flug's medication probably didn't help any either. I can taste the foul numbness in your magic."

Taking a shuddering deep breath before flinching and curling over himself hacking and struggling, Sans eyes blew wide, eyelights lit black and blue. Bone spikes grew rapidly around the room from the walls, floors, and ceiling. Soon the whole room was covered in the lethal bones, all stained black in their grain. Sans finally stopped struggling for freedom, passing back out, but for now at least his breaths were more even.

Humming in approval at the dangerous bones, Black Hat summoned tentacles swiping the bones into dust.

Grillby sat frozen at the powerful display from both parties. "Thank you."

"Of course, I wouldn't leave my boy to suffer. I am taking him now. It was good for you to call me. Do make a habit of it if my boy is in danger again." Black Hat cradled Sans close to his chest phasing out of the room and into his own. A tentacle pulled down the silken sheets gentle placing Sans into the bed before sitting down in a chair to read while he waited for Sans to wake.

Three hours and a few more waves of deadly bones later, Sans coughed himself into wakefulness once more, clawing at his chest as the small amount of Black Hat's magic pulsed within his own. He felt like he was being buried by the demon's sins that rode within him.

"Are you done?" Black Hat asked unamused. "Your reactions to my magic is getting quite redundant. I can get Fell if you need more magic, since you are so against mine. I can't let you die due to some miscommunication or fight with Flug."

Sweating blue magic, Sans flipped over and stared at Black Hat, eyelights blown wide. "What in cosmos fucking happened to me? I feel like shit!" He promptly flopped face down on the bed, obviously awake but worn out from fighting for so long.

Chuckling Black Hat put his book away. "It seems Flug's medication affected your Soul. Your magic tasted numb and it almost stopped your Soul. I put some magic into you to keep your Soul beating until you could resolve your communication problem with Flug. I will keep Flug from doing this again."

Turning his head to look up at Black Hat worriedly, Sans asked "Is Flug sick? I've never seen him take meds and I've never been affected like this before… Am I missing something about him that I should know?"

Shaking his head Black Hat sighed rubbing his temple. "Yes and no… He is very anxious and depressed. Sometimes he takes medication to stop feeling so much. I can understand his problems with getting so overwhelmed with stress and feelings. He probably didn't realize that it would affect you so much."

"Oh. I didn't even know that there were medications for that sort of stuff, much less that he was taking them. I hope that I didn't cause him to turn to the medicine. I thought we were making progress, but when I came home today and said we needed to talk, he started accusing me of cheating and then completely lost it when I said that my brother was coming here and that you were adopting me." He was silent a moment. "Is this all my fault? I'm sorry, you probably don't particularly care. I'll try to not let it affect business and production. I-I should be going."

A tentacle wrapped around Sans's wrist. "You are going nowhere. I might be able to answer a few questions to Flug's actions… Flug is very insecure about, well everything. When presented with you needing to talk that was probably the worst outcome he could think of. With the adoption and moving your brother in he most likely got overwhelmed with fear for you."

"Why is everybody so afraid of Paps?" Sans asked rhetorically to the air as he flopped back on the bed, not bothering to try to fight Black Hat. If the boss didn't want him to go, he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it. He had next to no magic and couldn't even teleport. He'd had to catch a cab to the bar he was so wiped right now and then the kid did this. Wait, the kid did this! Flug! Tell me you're okay! Sans immediately yelled in his mind for his mate. If the drugs had affected him to this degree through their bond, and the kid was well on his way to being a monster, then how had it affected him? He stiffened as he waited fearfully for a response.

Flug blinked from his experiment. He groaned at the shouting, asking tiredly What? Flug was numb down to his toes which helped when he nicked or burned his fingers.

"We aren't afraid of Papyrus. We are more concerned that you could get harmed again. Papyrus just happens to have the main focus in that." Black Hat sighed. "How are you feeling?"

Sans scowled for a few moments as he was reminded of the darkness that everybody saw in his charge before looking back up to Black Hat at his question. "Weird to be honest. I feel like I'm being torn apart from the inside while also feeling physically numb. I'm gonna say I have to be partially mentally numb as well 'cause I think I should be freaking out about the fact that I'm being tossed every which way by my magic, but I just don't care. I'm super excited about nothing and yet...I feel empty. This is shit." In his mind to Flug, he sent a careful feeling of curiosity laced with a tiny bit of worry, just to see how he'd react. He also didn't want to chance startling the kid now that he knew he was working on an experiment.

Black Hat nodded. "Yes, that could be understandable. Now rest and relax. You need to get your strength back."

Flug hummed softly at the concern. What, love?

You took meds….you okay? Wanna talk? The telepathy was hard and broken up like rough static, but still going through by sheer force of will on Sans's end. "Alright boss. I'll make my way back to my room then. I promise not to work today. Sorry for being so weak."

Nodding Black Hat gently patted his skull. "Not your fault. I should have discussed this before."

Flug sighed shrugging before realizing that Sans wasn't actually in the room with him. Fine… Just needed to stop for a while. Too much… Everything.

Sorry if that was 'cause of me. Putting on a strong face, Sans slipped off Black Hat's bed, realizing as he hit the floor that the thing was as tall as him. Smiling weakly at the boss he made his way out of the room and office and only once he was a fair distance down the hall did he let himself lean against a wall. The floor still seemed to shift under his feet. It was dizzying and a bit nauseating.

It's fine. Flug sighed staring at the device in his hand for a bit before sending a soft. I'm happy for you.

Stumbling for the first time in a long while as if he were actually drunk, Sans slowly navigated his way towards his room. Whenever the floor and walls stop moving, I'll see ya. Well, soon as I get back to my room. Wish Black would stop messing with physics when he knows I'm out of it right now.

Furrowing his brows Flug tilted his head confused. Why would Black Hat be messing with you? Why are you out of it? Did something happen?

Sans almost let slip that Flug's drugs put him out and almost Dusted him, but figured he'd better not. The kid might slip deeper into depression or get over anxious and he didn't think he could handle that right now. H-hows 'bout I tries to explain whenever I find my room again?

Fine. Do I need to meet you?

Prob's bes ya don'. Ah don' wan' da boss called on me 'gain. Sans stumbled and ran into the lab door. One of the few metal doors in the mansion. That meant he only had about forty feet to go to his room. Happy joy.

Flug perked up at hearing a sound at the door. Stumbling to his feet he went to the door opening it to peek out. "Sans?" Sans?

Trying to turn a bit too fast at hearing Flug behind him, Sans promptly ended up in a heap on the floor. "Hey babe. What's up?"

Blinking down at the bone pile Flug tilted his head concerned. "Are you okay? Here let me help you up." Flug leaned down lifting Sans up by his armpits until he was steady again.

Holding onto Flug until he felt a bit more steady, Sans smiled up to him. "Th-thanks. Why is that damn door so far away?"

Chuckling Flug gave him a small smile as he helped him walk to his room. "Yeah, a bit far for someone short like you. Come on I think you need to be in bed. Were you drinking or something?"

"Naw, Grillbz wouldn't serve me after I collapsed on his floor. Hey did you know humans make pills...oh right...yur….yur purdy." Sans slipped back into slurring and his vision got a bit blurry again as his proximity to Flug drove up his intoxication.

Blinking shocked Flug held onto Sans tighter his emotions spiking, but on a duller level than they would normally. He was concerned about everything that came from Sans's mouth, but he couldn't find it in himself to shout out his concern or frantically check Sans until his heart had stilled. He focused instead on getting Sans to his room. "Yeah, got lots of pills. Which kind did you take?"

"N-not me. Nope. Pills fer matter, magits fer makiks. Hehe." Sans babbled, trying to hold the conversation, but failing to hold his own tongue, slowly slipping and his legs starting to fold as he walked.

Shaking his head Flug scooped Sans into his arms cradling him close and making it the last bit to Sans's room. Shifting awkwardly to pull back the blankets and settling Sans into the bed. "Think you need to sleep off whatever you took. Hope you don't get sick. I'll get you a trash can."

Trying to push himself up and frowning slightly, with half his face, the other half having gone slack, he tried to fight back. "No. I din take nophin." He nearly tumbled out of his own bed trying to follow Flug when he didn't put his legs down first.

Setting the trash can on the floor Flug pressed a hand to Sans's ribs pushing him lightly back down. "Stay... You didn't take anything? Maybe someone spiked your drink. It's okay Sans, you are going to be fine. Do you want some water or crackers?"

Sans shook his head the whole time, but let Flug talk uninterrupted. When he finished, Sans gave up the fight and mumbled "Don matter. Non matter."

Frowning Flug gently sat next to him petting his skull. "What do you mean, love? Why doesn't anything matter?"

Shrugging where he lay, Sans let out a great sigh. "Jus don'. Shud be worrin' 'bout why nod'in madders, bu' don'."

Flug gave Sans a light kiss to the top of his skull. "I understand love. Sometimes depression makes you feel that way. Bad days can be... Rough. I'm here for you. Do you just want to sleep? I could put on a movie?"

Swallowing hard and bitting his tongue a few times before taking a deep breath, Sans tried one more time. "Jus don' take any mur pills please?" He blinked heavily before passing out with a light snore.

Blinking Flug stared at Sans for a full minute before it clicked. Eyes widening Flug covered his mouth in shock. He had done this?! Flug felt sick to his stomach, he never thought that something like that could affect Sans! Rushing through the door connecting their rooms, Flug slammed the door shut making it just in time before he painfully dry heaved into the toilet. He was horrible! He messed Sans up! Drugged him without him knowing anything about it! His nails dug painfully into his palms as he dry heaved again. His chest ached down into his Soul. He wanted to die. He wanted to end it here and now. He just caused Sans pain and hardships. He thought Sans would be better once he left the lab, but Flug had fucked him over yet again. Flug scratched his wrist harshly. How could he do this to his own mate. Streams of tears ran down his cheeks as he leaned against the tub wishing he didn't exist.

A few hours later, choking awake for the second time today, Sans looked around wildly for the cause. He immediately homed in on the surge of feelings coming from his mate, who previously had been so void of emotion he swore the kid had to be dead. He could barely remember most of the day, only blurred blips echoed on the edge of his mind. Babe. Flug. What's wrong? What - ow. What is going on? Sans fell out of the bed as he tried to get to Flug to comfort and protect him from whatever was causing this wave of negativity, completely forgetting that he was in no shape to be moving or doing anything for that matter.

Jolting Flug scrubbed at his tears. Stay in bed. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Babe, what's wrong? What are you- He went silent for a moment as the hour with Black Hat caught up to him. Oh shit. Babe. Please talk to me. You aren't fine and that is okay. Please let me help you. I'm sorry for causing all this shit. I should have been more understanding. Sans dragged himself slowly around all the piles in his room until he got to the door of their shared bathroom, but the handle just had to be too out of reach from the floor and his legs still weren't working.

Sniffling Flug shook his head. Sans please… I hurt you. I made you so sick. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.

Ain't all your fault love. I snapped just as bad as you. I meant to try to tell you gently. I know that you have reason to be afraid and reason to want to protect me, yet I was brash and I walked away. In your place, I probably would have done much worse. Will you please let me hold you? Sans begged as he propped himself up beside the door. There was no chance he was getting it open any time soon.

"I ruined your good day." Flug choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do any of this." Flug leaned heavily against the tub rubbing harshly at his wrist. I didn't mean to do anything like this. I just wanted your good day. I wanted your good day to be with me!

Rocking his head forward only to rock it back with a thud into the wall, Sans sighed. I woulda taken you with me but you weren't certain you wouldn't pick a fight with my brother and didn't want to go. Then a funny thought came into his mind. One he was almost certain would get Flug's mind off their current problems, at least until they'd both managed to calm down a little. Want a juicy and sorta funny story on our horrible, terrifying, scary boss?

Flug sniffled shuffling closer to the door. "Yeah."

I'll keep it in our heads 'cause if he catches me talking about it, adopted or not, still can't believe that, but anyway, adopted or not, I'll be bonemeal by dusk. He laughed a bit at his own dark play on words before continuing. So anyway. Big scary Black Hat, all tentacles and horrors, right? He gets talking with Paps while I'm moving my shit and when I get down stairs, Paps is about ready to blow his cap, he has so much magic built up and what's that monster do? He bites my brother, sucks his magic out, and then proceeds to cuddle, CUDDLE my baby brother and gets all teary eyed over the fact that his eggs ate all that magic he just ingested and starts begging me to cuddle as well. How is that for funny.

Not long after that, we tuck my brother in upstairs, I managed to get Plum over to talk the boss down on his eggs and all. Well Blacky starts asking about bonds and such and Plum asks to see his Soul and promptly faints so Razzy comes over all in a tizzy and within half an hour they are in the boss's pants. I'd say that's impressive, considering our boss. Funny eh? He can't keep from cracking up on his side of the door as he relates the story, sharing a few images along the way to help supplement, including seeing Black Hat cuddling his brother, 'cause that was just too good.

Giggling Flug opened the door to look at Sans in a mix of disbelief and humor. I can't believe that actually happened. Black Hat a cuddle bug with his clutch and sex adict. I'm almost impressed, not sure who it should be for, Black Hat or the Lust brothers for even daring to take him on.

Told ya they'd fuck anything that moves. Actually, the boss is the one that propositioned them. He tried asking me about our sex lives and if we were more open. I told him we really haven't messed around with that too much. Not a lie per se. Sans gave Flug a half smile and shrug through the little bit of door he could see. So ya gonna come out and cuddle me or keep hiding yourself away from me. I've had a major whopper of a day, even before I came home.

Biting his lip Flug gave in scooting past the door to Sans and leaning slightly into him. Sounds like it… Much more exciting than mine… So, Papyrus is moving in? Flug made sure to keep it light sounding and a relaxed face. He needed to get over it since his opinion didn't really matter anymore. It was bound to happen at some point.

"At some point, yeah. Not like it's gonna happen tomorrow or over night. Due to Pap's blow-out today, he's gonna be hibernating for probably about a week or so, similar to what I did. Once he wakes up, we will see what he wants to do. I'm still not sure that living in this mansion will work for him with his do-gooder attitude. If he doesn't move here, he'll likely move in with one of his friends who has moved up to the surface. They used to sleep over each other's places often enough before the barrier broke." Sans stared at his dead feet while he spoke, trying to twitch a toe or turn the leg with no result.

"Oh, okay. Hey you want to move to a bed?"

"I'd love to, you'll have to carry me though. My whole lower body is sorta dead, hehe." He winked at Flug to show he wasn't upset about it, just loving the opportunity for a pun.

Chuckling Flug wobbled to his feet before scooping Sans up and walking back into his own room, deciding not to fight the clothes piles in Sans's room. "You are ridiculous, love."

"You know you love me." He grinned from where he hung in Flug's arms, happy that they had made amends. He just hoped the drugs wore off soon so he could get around and actually feel his magic again.

"Yeah, I love you but you are a turd." Plopping down on the bed he held Sans close. "Hey… I'm sorry. I didn't know my meds would affect you."

"Sorry I upset you to the point you needed them." Sans shrugged. This was all part of their learning process.

"It was just too much. I needed to be more stable and numb. I didn't mean to have you hurt. I just… sorry." Flug sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"Eh, stop beating yourself up. We all make mistakes. I'm just glad that you're still human enough that they didn't affect you like they did me. Nobody would have gotten to you in time and I would have lost you. Whatever those pills were, they separated the connection between the Soul and body. Almost completely severed the connection and made it impossible to use my magic, not that I have any left to use. Anyway, that's why I can't walk right now. If it weren't for Grillby and the boss…" he rubbed the back of his skull, unsure of how to word the harsh reality. "Yeah, it wouldn't be good."

Flug almost started crying again. "Sans… I'm so so sorry…"

"Hey, I'm here now and that's what matters. Okay?" He looked up to Flug's face and gave a small face. " What do you say to that movie then? Black Hat has me confined to rest for the day, so I am not allowed to do much, and I'm not too sure I could if I wanted to." Softly he let a hand drift up and down Flug's back, trying to soothe him.

"Yeah…" Flug grabbed his laptop resting it on his legs and pulling up Netflix. "What do you want to watch?"

"How about something scary, but not over the top?" He thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect movie. He used to watch it all the time Underground when he was still keeping his human fetish quiet. "Ever seen Nightbreed?"

Flug shook his head. "Is it really scary? You don't want me clinging to you and getting nightmares." Flug gave a soft chuckle searching and clicking on the movie.

Sans hummed in thought. "I don't think I'd mind the clinging, but we definitely don't want nightmares. If it gets too much for you we can turn it off, but I don't think it is really that bad. It is pretty old so it isn't too gory."

Nodding Flug leaned into Sans's side cuddling close. "Okay, sounds alright." Flug hoped there wasn't many jump scares, even though he lived with a literal demon he was still jumpy.

Snuggling closer into Flug's side, Sans relaxed and watched the beginning credits scroll through. Back when this movie was released, they still had the major actors' credits scroll through in the beginning of the movie. Scenes showing human rendition of what they thought monsters might look like scrolled across the screen as well as strange scenery backlit with red and orange light. It was the perfect blend of cheesy and amusing that worked back in the day for horror.

Relaxing as the cheesy movie played Flug soon found himself smiling and giggling at the low budget effects. "This was a nice choice."

"It was one of my favorites. I mean, sure, it shows just how much about us humans forgot, but in the same point, it showed that humans could get along with us too." Sans explained quietly. "The graphics are pretty good too. They certainly didn't have things like this when we went underground."

Nodding along Flug smiled, "Yeah it's good in a cheesy way. Today's stuff scares me too much to watch. The previews are worst. I hate when they pop up and I have to look away and plug my ears. I live with a demon, but I'm a horror wimp."

"Eh, that's fine. You can pick the next one if you'd like?" Sans offered, grabbing Flug's hand, pulling his arm over his chest so that he was sort of hugged and threaded his phalanges through Flug's fingers.

Grinning Flug leaned down and kissed Sans's cheek. "It would be a documentary."

"Oh?" He looked up mildly surprised and interested. They pretty much ran documentaries in the lab everyday. What kind of documentaries did his boyfriend enjoy? A glance around the room had him suspecting they would include planes somehow.

"Yeah, that okay?"

"Sure. I'm not gonna complain. Though I'll admit, I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stay awake for this movie, much less a second one, so if I fall asleep, sorry." He nuzzled into Flug slightly, his eyes already half closed.

Chuckling Flug kissed his cheek again. "I understand. I'll move it to the night stand and let space documentaries sooth us to sleep."

"Sounds good babe~" Even as he finished saying it, Sans's eyelights dimmed and his sockets drifted closed. A shuddering breath later, he was still other than very occasional breaths.

Shaking his head Flug switched the movie for a space documentary dimming the brightness and turning the sound down until it was a soothing murmur about space. Shifting Sans until he was able to spoon the small skeleton. Flug sighed kissing his skull and nuzzling him until he fell asleep as well. It was a calming end to a stressful day. Maybe they could discuss the new information with Papyrus moving in tomorrow.


	20. Steps Taken

When Sans finally woke up the next afternoon, the first thing he did was wiggle his toes and breath a sigh of relief. Then he looked around the room for signs of his already risen mate who he didn't see anywhere nearby. Probably already working if the new alarm clock that read two in the afternoon was correct.

Flug hummed walked into the room with two steaming cups in his hands. Looking up from sipping his own cup Flug smiled. "Glad you're finally up sleepy head. Got you a cup of coffee. How did you sleep?"

"Well." Sans responded enthusiastically. "These past few weeks have really put me through the ringer and going to sleep every night is actually useful since I'm not napping as often anymore." I wouldn't trade it for anything. I'm glad you hired me and brought me here love. Grinning, Sans gave Flug a quick hug as he relieved him of his coffee mug.

Smiling Flug kiss his skull. "After coffee you want to talk?"

"Uh…" Sans looked at the air in front of him as if it held the answers as to what they had to talk about before remembering the whole debacle with his brother coming to the mansion. Not to mention his adoption that still had himself unsure of how things would proceed. "About my brother… right?" He asked carefully.

"And your adoption. But coffee first, love. I promise to be level headed and understanding so don't think too hard, let's enjoy this."

Uncertainty and doubt were at the forefront of his mind, but with a sliver of hope that this could all work, Sans sipped his coffee appreciatively. The chocolate hazelnut creamer was a nice touch.

Flug hummed happily leaning against Sans sipping his coffee relaxing just by being next to Sans.

Halfway through his cup several lulling minutes later, Sans broke the content, and yet tense silence to ask, "So…?"

Flug shifted to look at him. "So? I assume Black Hat accepted Papyrus to propose something like adoption."

"Actually he proposed it before we even went out to my place. Said that if Papyrus impressed him enough then he would take us both in. After all, just as I see you and Paps as kids in comparison to me, he sees me as a child." He went silent for several moments before looking directly into Flug's eyes. "If I EVER make you feel inferior or like a child around me, please let me know. I don't think I have ever been so humiliated as when I had to act like I was some toddler again. That aside, he did end up accepting Paps, just like you did at first. He saw Pap's true colors, the colors of a child who was terrified and lonely. One so naive and enthusiastic about everything, and yet so grown up for someone as young as he is."

Chuckling softly at Sans's experience, he himself had been treated as a child by Sans along with other monsters now that his DNA was changing, but decided it would be best not to bring that up. Sobering up once Sans began talking of his brother Flug gave a small nod. He told Sans he would listen and be understanding even if it went against what his instincts told him. They would just have to tolerate each other for Sans's sake.

With a sigh, Sans continued, unable to keep eye contact with Flug any longer. "I know you don't trust him anymore because of what he did. I can't even really remember what happened. I blacked out shortly after getting into the shed, so I can't even begin to guess what you may have seen. I do have to ask though, and I know it has to be hard to consider, but do you think you could try to remember the times before all this happened. The kid you knew before I got my ass handed to me because I wouldn't fight back? Can you try to remember that if I really wanted to, I have the ability to Dust him, if it ever really comes down to a fight between us? Can you remember that I am the stronger between me and my brother? It may not seem it, but I am a boss monster and he isn't. I am a full adult and he is just a kid, still growing and learning what it is to live. Do you think you could try, for my sake?" The whole time he spoke, Sans studied the threads and weave on the comforter beneath him where he sat on the bed. He wholy expected Flug to say he couldn't and he didn't think he could fault the guy if he did.

Gritting his teeth Flug wanted to scream and shout that it didn't matter if Sans was the stronger one. That Sans shouldn't have had to fight. That Sans didn't understand his fear and how terrified he was, not only for Sans, but for himself. Sans was only focusing on Papyrus and how innocent and poor a child he was while Flug in mere moments had his trust broken from his first real friend, was threatened and feared for his life, made to feel useless in protecting his mate, along with Sans almost getting killed in front of him! Flug gave a long exhaled. "Okay."

Giving Flug a look that literally said 'Seriously, you're kidding right' , Sans flopped backward, somehow not spilling his coffee at all. "We aren't gonna make any headway if you don't talk to me babe. You can't just agree to everything I say or we are gonna have another mess like yesterday on our hands in no time. I can feel the turmoil behind that wall you've thrown up. Not well, but the only times you block me from your mind are when you are trying to hide turmoil in your mind. Can you please speak to me? Honestly? All I know of the attack is that I lost a couple shards of rib, but you and the Lust brothers act like it was this big thing. I've Dusted before and with less lost than that physically, so I get it is pretty rough and I know it doesn't look as good to miss a few bones, but I seriously don't get the big deal. I'm a skeleton. Losing a rib happens. Heh, you shoulda seen what happened when I pissed off the Dogi clan before I joined the royal guard. Lost more than a few ribs back then." Sans tried joking, hoping to make the thick tension lighter, or maybe to distract Flug from whatever he felt he had to hide from him and maybe get him to open up.

Shaking his head Flug tried to force a small smile. "You are reckless… I told you I would listen and be understanding. You asked me to try to view your brother as I did before and I agreed. It's fine, love."

Sighing in defeat, Sans fought his way back to sitting, realizing he wasn't going to get Flug to really talk to him and dragged a hand over his face. "So, in the long and short of it, I'll do what I can to make sure that you and Paps don't encounter each other too much, whether it is having him on one side of the mansion and us on the other or some other variation of the sort, assuming he comes here. Will that be suitable for now?" He took a long, hard pull off his coffee, making a face as he realized it had gone slightly cold.

Flug sighed, why couldn't Sans just take his win. "I don't need you to do that. I can be nice. Everything is fine."

Throwing a glare he fully expected to be missed or ignored, Sans barely kept his temper and from snapping, forcing himself to respond kindly. "Everything is obviously not 'okay' or 'fine', but I can't seem to get a straight answer as to why or what actually happened. I am trying to work with you, but you just keep dodging me. I can't help you if you won't work with me and I want us to work together."

Flug slammed down his coffee "I was scared! Is that what you want to hear? I trusted your brother to help me and let me talk to you before he confronted you and instead he attacked you! When you wouldn't fight he fucking tried to strangle me, I thought I was going to die! He left with you and I was terrified he was going to kill you then come back to kill me. When I felt him destroy my Mark on your rib I just… I was so scared. He is so much stronger than me Sans… I'm so scared." Flug scrubbed at his tears letting go of everything he had been holding back behind his mask of anger.

Sans blinked, fighting back the natural instinct to lash out just as vehemently and forced himself to think. He finally got something out of his mate. Shaking his head, he responded quietly, "No, it is not what I want to hear, but maybe it is what I need to hear. I knew he had grabbed you. That was the whole reason he caught me in the first place. I came to save you even though I knew it was a ploy to get to me. I don't know who taught him that, but I'll talk to him about it. I don't want him thinking that is okay or alright. As for if he actually could kill either of us...I'd like to think he couldn't normally kill us when in his right mind, but he was out of his mind then. I don't know what he would have done, but before the barrier broke, all anyone in the Underground really thought about was killing the next child that fell and taking their Soul to break the barrier so we could wage war on humanity for locking us down there. Obviously that didn't happen, but you can see what it may have done to us. He was born down there. Grew up never seeing the sun and only hearing stories. It doesn't excuse what he has done. Nothing does. I can't ask you to forget, and it may be too soon to ask for forgiveness. Maybe I'm just more accepting of it since I lived surrounded by that mentality for hundreds of lifetimes, so much more than just the four hundred documented years we were sealed down there. I'm more numb to it all, more used to it."

He paused before looking up to Flug, fear present in his eyes, afraid to tell him the truth, but hoping it might help him cope a bit easier. "I'll be honest with you Flug. You may be weak for a human. You may be becoming a monster. Even once you become a monster though, if you ever do turn completely, you should retain all the strength you have as a human, making you stronger than either race. As a human, you are physically stronger than any monster, myself included. As a monster though, you will be stronger than any run of the mill human out on the street in your magic. Essentially, you are progressing to become on even footing to those heroes we strive to take down. I don't know if that helps, but what I'm trying to say is that Paps never has and never will actually pose a threat to you if you fight back. He can't stand against you."

"If I fight back." Flug muttered shaking his head in everything Sans said he still didn't feel better. Sure with his DNA getting messed up he would supposedly be stronger, but it wouldn't help him if he was too scared to use it... "I understand. I'm trying to get over this for you. Everyone else has forgiven him. It's stupid to stay upset at him. I'll apologise when I see him."

"It ain't stupid. You lived through something traumatizing. That would be like saying you could just turn around and forgive the boss for everything he's done and start trusting him to never do a single evil deed again. I may have lived through it too, but I passed out shortly after he took me into that shed, I don't remember anything until after I woke up to you sucking off Plum. I think I passed out after maybe two hits, so I really don't get what I went though. I'm gonna guess that you saw something terrifying to make you so set against him. I just haven't. I'm sorry that I can't understand." Pulling his legs up to his chest to wrap himself in a personal hug, he fought the tears that threatened. He hadn't told anybody, but he was scared deep down as well, but he was fighting it. He wanted so bad to trust his brother, but what happened to him? He hated blacking out and it happened so often due to his low HP.

Flug gave a small nod. "Yeah… Plum puked when he saw you. I tried healing you when I got you, but… Stupid cuffs. Sans I was so scared I was going to lose you. I was still trying to figure out us and how to keep us together and I almost lost you. I already swore to Plum and Razzy I wouldn't break our bond and seeing you like that made me believe it. Even if we didn't work out I knew I wouldn't ever think about breaking our bond…"

"Was I really in that bad of shape that Plum puked? I didn't think he could puke." Sans sounded impressed and incredulous. "That aside though...thank you for that...what you said about the bond. It means a lot to me. Possibly more than you know."

Nodding Flug pulled Sans close. "Yeah, it was pretty hard to look at... Thank you for trying to understand too."

Sans chewed his teeth in the silence that followed, trying to think of what to say next. "Is-is there anything I can do or say that would help, Flug? I know a lot has been happening in such a short amount of time. Heck, we've only been together a few months and just, wow."

Flug chuckled nodding, "Yeah a lot has happened… I would like a favor or at least a request on how to help."

Afraid but wanting to fix the gap that had grown between himself and Flug, as well as the gap that threatened to tear apart his only remaining family, Sans nodded. "Please. Tell me."

Flug hesitated biting his lip. "I want you to set up a meeting with your brother. I want to talk and get this all explained and behind us. I won't promise us to become close, but you are right that we should talk."

Swallowing hard and fighting back tears, Sans nodded. It was more than he could have hoped for from his mate and he was more than willing to do anything to make sure it would work. "I- I can do that. I mean, like I said, he is gonna be in hibernation for the next week or so, but after that I can try to set something up."

Nodding Flug gave him a small smile. "That will give us some time to talk and work on communication between ourselves. We need to figure out a system so we can have an open floor to expressing our feelings without fear of backlash while the other can listen and think before responding. I don't want yesterday to happen again."

"Yeah, me neither. Um, if you don't mind, there is something else I sorta want to get off my chest. It has been bugging me a bit." A light blue blush dusted Sans face as he looked away from Flug and seemed to be closely studying one of the airplane models on the nightstand.

Flug took his hand smiling gently. "You have the floor. Go ahead."

Burying his face in his hands, completely ashamed, Sans took a deep breath before rapidly blurting out, "Iagreedtoletthebosstouchmytattoos." He sat shaking on the bed, completely curled up and waiting for the disgust he knew he deserved to come through their bond. He tried to control who and what Flug was with, then went and agreed to basically play with their boss behind his mate's back.

Flug hesitated blinking as he deciphered what Sans said. Once he understood his lips formed a small O, looking to Sans all curled up in fear Flug spoke calmly. "I see, you are hesitant and upset because your tattoos are connected to your Soul… Darling, I understand how Black Hat can be with his favors and demands. Just tell me so I can prepare. You are concerned because I'll feel it through our bond, correct?"

Nodding but not uncurling, Sans confirmed and elaborated on his fears. "I agreed to it, but I told you to not go giving yourself away and now how am I any good when I did exactly that?"

Flug frowned tilting his head confusion ringing through their bond. "Wait, explain how you are giving yourself away?"

"Cause I willingly agreed. Practically offered myself up to him for use. Then before we left my home in Snowdin he said he thought I didn't like him and I realized that I actually do. I'm a horrible boyfriend. I'm so sorry." Hiding his face in his legs, tears streamed from his sockets. I'm sorry I'm such a freak. I actually was afraid for a second that he wouldn't actually take his favor when we were talking. I was thinking of myself when you heard me. I swear you always come first, but how come that bastard has managed to get into my mind so easily?!

"Oh love…" Flug pulled Sans into his lap holding him close. "Sans, you are not a freak or weird. These things happen. Black Hat is becoming close and important to you. I know you love me and that he won't replace me. He's wanting to become a father figure for you if adopting you is anything to go by. Having these urges for approval from him is normal. I can also see the appeal of him. He is quite handsome and knows his way around the bedroom, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you for him. I want you not him. Okay?"

"O-okay." Going silent for a few seconds, Sans tried to think on what else he needed to talk to Flug about. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about? I think I'm pretty much out." He was still sniffling, but was calming down in Flug's comforting hold.

Shaking his head Flug nuzzled him. "I think I'm good too. I love you. You are so very important to me."

"Thank you love. Should we try to get some stuff done in the lab then? I've already slept half the day away. I wanna try to get some work done so I'm not completely useless. Oh, and Black Hat said he would be cashing in my favor as soon as I was fully recovered. Things keep coming up, but if I take it easy, I will probably be in his grasp relatively soon." Sans was slowly uncurling but still leaning into the warmth that was his lovely mate.

Nodding Flug hummed "A little bit of work then. Maybe we can get a drink at Grillby's after?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure I wanna go back to Grillbz just yet. I mean, after all, last time I was there I sorta collapsed on him." Sans gave a snort. "I was just falling over myself for him."

Chuckling Flug shook his head. "Okay, how about a hot bath and a movie then?"

"Now that is definitely more my speed. Zero effort required for that and no clothes needed either." He sniggered. "But work first unfortunately."

Smiling Flug lifted Sans into his arms walking to the lab. "Nothing too bad. I worked a bit while you were sleeping. Just need to finish a few devices for the order."

"And you nagged me for working without you." Sans picked good naturedly, looking over the table that already had bits and bobs sitting around waiting for work to resume. "Want me to start on something new or help with this? How many you got left?"

"We only have five left so you can start on something new if you want." Flug poked at Sans's chest making a serious face. "Oh, and never leave me where I can't leave on my own. I love you, but I hate being stuck somewhere. Thought I would add that since your comment reminded me of when you left me Underground and ignored me to work… Don't do that again. I didn't like it."

"Well there goes my Easter Island plan." Sans sighed with a grin, starting up their holo table. He had hidden a project under several layers of data to work on in his free time and figured he would work on bits for now.

Looking to Sans interested "Easter Island plan?"

"No no. You don't wanna be where you can't leave." Sans teased with a light voice, barely keeping from laughing.

Flug instantly frowned "Were you planning on ditching me on the Easter Islands?!"

"Pfft. That would be boring and too easy. Besides, I'd never ditch you. Maybe just disappear for a short time. You woulda liked that one too. Oh well. Hmmm, that means that the rest of the army is gonna be out too. Damn." Sans talked to himself, still smiling, enjoying the light teasing, not noticing Flug's frown behind him.

Flug crossed his arms huffing irritated that Sans would be so willing to just leave him alone in strange places. Sure they would probably be very interesting and Flug would get absorbed into looking at everything… But he would rather have Sans with him instead of being treated like a child and dropped off to get out of Sans's nonexistent hair. Flug huffed sitting at his table muttering irritably. "Can't believe you… Just ditching me like a child…"

Hearing Flug's muttering, Sans looked over his shoulder, about to pop another joke before he noticed the thunderstorm brewing on his face. "Uh, babe, you do know that I'm kidding right? I'd let you know before leaving you alone in a strange place and I wouldn't be leaving you for long. It's just that I had a few excursions to places that humans haven't unearthed yet and I'd have to leave you for a bit to get the best experience for you all set up. I was just making a joke… I'm sorry. I messed up again. You were being serious and I blew it off. Sorry."

Scrubbing at his glossy eyes Flug stuck his tongue out "Yeah you should be, you ass. I was being serious. It really upset me being left down there. I'm not like you. I can't just pop wherever I please. You left me and I was stuck there alone! So, yeah, I don't want to go where I can't leave in case you ditch me somewhere for the fun of it. If you take me somewhere I want to experience it WITH you… asshole."

Releasing a gusty sigh and glancing at his hidden project before quickly looking back to Flug, he grumbled. "Really wish I had my magic now, dammit. Look babe. I am not gonna ditch you. It ain't ever gonna happen again. I'm sorry I ran off. We've both been stressed and we both have different ways of coping, so I'm sorry. Okay?"

Nodding Flug swiped the last of his unshed tears away. "Yeah, okay. I love you. Thanks for finally taking it seriously." Flug gave a small smile, teasing Sans now that everything had been understood.

"Alright, alright. Back to work now babe. I wanna get this finished sooner than later. And no peeking!" he called over his shoulder as he went back to his table.

"Okay, I won't, I promise." Flug smiled working on the device hoping to finish all five within a few hours. Then they could relax and cuddle.

Checking over his shoulder to make sure that Flug was keeping his word, Sans returned to his project, more dedicated than before. He was certain that not only would Black Hat's customers want this item, but that Flug would be the first to get one. He didn't care what he had to do to make sure it happened.

After a few hours Flug stretched, his joints popping loudly. "I'm done. What about you love?"

Quickly saving and closing his project, Sans shrugged. "It still has a bit to go, but I definitely got a lot of the programming mapped. A few more days and this device should ready. Did you want to work on any other developments or just doing the orders for today?" He turned and leaned back against the table, watching Flug stretch and appreciating how he had finally started to gain some weight. He no longer looked completely malnourished as he had when they had first met. He was filling out well.

Flug nodded standing and sweeping Sans into his arms. "Just orders for today. Now to get into that bath and cuddles."

"Priorities. I like it. Should we pop in a bath bomb today?" He clung to Flug, grinning wide. He really was getting used to Flug carrying him so often.

"Oh yes!" Flug kissed at Sans's skull nipping at his shoulder. "Maybe some kisses while we are in there too." Flug walked over to the bathroom running the hot water before sitting Sans onto the toilet lid slowly running his hands under Sans's shirt working it over his skull.

"I think I can be persuaded to join in on that." Sans teased, grinning.

Grinning Flug kissed up Sans's ribs as he tugged at Sans's pants. He was going to ravage Sans so well in that tub.

"Eager much love?" His sockets were half lidded as he leaned back, not assisting in the least. He was enjoying this. Running his pale blue tongue over his teeth, he imagined all the things that might happen if Flug was suddenly this anxious to get him out of his clothes.

"Yes." Flug sucked hard on the Mark he left on Sans's rib. I've missed you.

Watching him and his mouth on the Mark had San's magic stirring. Missed you too. Tell me, exactly what are you gonna do when you get me in that tub or is that a surprise? His grin grew wider. Only Flug ever got him this loose and turned on so rapidly. The boy was like some sort of drug to him.

Shrugging Flug smirked "Figured that we could go with the flow. Relax a bit in the bubbles… Maybe have a bit of fun and making out while we are naked. Is that good with you?"

"Hmm, that sounds pretty smooth. I can get into that. You should probably lose some clothes then too." Sans winked at Flug, who was still completely dressed, waiting for his babe to move. It sounded like he wanted a slow and easy night, but the way he had been riling Sans up had had him believing things were going to be getting rough. Maybe he had read the kid wrong. Happened often enough these days.

Nodding Flug reluctantly released Sans to shed his own clothing. Kicking off his shoes, Flug lifted Sans back into his arms before slipping into the water a foot turning off the flow of steaming water. Moaning at the relaxing heat, Flug settled into the tub his arms growing loose around Sans as the heat soothed him.

Sans jumped slightly as he was grabbed from behind just as he finished toeing off his shorts. He had to admit that the hot water as well as the expanse of skin behind and under him felt blessed on his bones. When Flug moaned, he could feel the sound through the man's chest. He forced his magic down. Flug wanted an easy night. He could rub one out later if he really had to. "This really is great babe." Before he forgot, he grabbed a bomb from under their vanity and popped it into the tub near their feet. Instantly it began foaming and coming apart.

Humming Flug nuzzled into Sans's skull. "I didn't realize I needed this. Feels so nice…"

"Perfect temp too. Best part is~" Sans let his head lean back and settle on Flug's shoulder, "you're here with me."

Blushing Flug snickered "Sap, but you're right. It's better with you."

"Course I am. Cause I'm a fucking genius and the luckiest guy in the world. I have the cutest fucking boyfriend and the strongest over protective boss and adoptive father a monster could ask for." He lifted a hand from the water and let his phalanges hang loose, watching the water bead and drip off the tips of his claws. He couldn't stop the image of Flug's blood dripping in a similar fashion from flashing across his mind before he quelled the thoughts and returned his hand to the water.

Flug chuckled nuzzling Sans and kissing the side of his skull before murmuring. "You know what would make this better?"

"Hmm, ketchup and cake?" Sans murmured, trying desperately to stop the thoughts invading his mind. Flug was so soft under him.

"You fucking me and filling me with your cum until my genes are fucked~"

Sans groaned. Dirty talk and science, he was screwed. "You are so fucking hot when you get dirty with me." He shifted, letting more of his body press up against Flug's own under him.

Groaning Flug rubbed his stiff member up against Sans's bones. "You bring it out of me. Sometimes you can be such a turn on just working in the lab."

Sans didn't miss the length that brushed his sacrum and tail bones. Loathe as he was to move from his comfortable and warm position, he wanted to face his mate, so with a groan, he pushed his body up and away from where he sat in Flug's lap and turned to straddle him. In the back of his mind he filed a note to himself to thank Black Hat for the huge jacuzzi like tub they had in their personal bathroom. Not wasting too much time, he leaned in to kiss Flug soft on the mouth. He'd let Flug decide how fast they went and how far.

Flug wrapped his arms around Sans crushing their teeth and lips together roughly. Come on love, fuck me. A quick fuck and we can relax after.

Huffing a laugh into their kiss, he shifted back off of Flug and tapped two fingers on his hip. "Then on your knees. I'll fill you properly and this time you won't be able to remember your humanity when I'm done." After the meals that 5.0.5. had delivered throughout the day and the rest he had gotten the night before, Sans's magic had replenished relatively fast. Flug wanted to to be filled, he would oblige. The kid wanted his humanity wiped, Sans would give his every effort to make that a reality for him.

Wasting no time Flug eagerly rolled over in the water until his perky rump presented itself to Sans. Leaning on the edge of the tub Flug shifted eagerly. He was curious on if the shift would have a striking feeling. He was also craving the feeling of being filled by Sans, it had been too long.

Running a hand over the firm ass in front of him, Sans massaged the cheeks, revealing and hiding the rosebud before leaning in and after increasing the voltage on his tongue quite a bit, licked a stripe from Flug's taint up over the back of his ass before shoving it in his ass and rimming him to start stretching. Sans wasn't going to go easy on him and wanted him to be at least a little stretched. It had been a bit too long since their last fuck for him to go to town, or so he felt.

Jolting at the magic Flug shifted back into Sans shivering. Fuck Sans's magic was still so amazing.

The great thing about magic was that it wasn't limited on size or manipulation. While his tongue when to town and Flug was busy burying his head in the tub's rim, Sans carefully summoned first one, then several more brightly glowing aquamarine tentacles, which he slipped into the water and carefully positioned around Flug, but didn't let touch him yet. He wanted to see the look on his face when they came into play.

Squeezing down on Sans's tongue Flug rocked back into him begging into his arms. "Please more. I need you inside me Sans."

Groaning and pulling away, hands firmly planted on his ass, Sans smirked and curled a tentacle around Flug's abdomen, still avoiding contact and leaned forward, lining up his dick. Flug's ass was still tight, but the kid was impatient. Sans certainly wasn't going to complain. Rubbing the pre-cum he had already started leaking along the line of Flug's ass, he teased him chuckling. "Getting a bit impatient? Want to change so bad? Is this what you want?" Sans was practically purring as he teased his needy mate, purposely tracing around his puckered entrance, watching him tighten up each time he passed it by.

"I just want you~" Flug admitted aloud and though their bond. He was curious about changing, but he really only cared about having Sans so close inside him.

He desperately wanted to ask seriously if Flug really wanted to fuck up his genes more, but now wasn't the time. He was beginning to learn that serious chat had a time and place. "Then have me babe." As he spoke, he finally entered Flug, biting back a groan as the ring of muscle clamped down around him. "Fuck, you are tight as ever."

Flug whined clutching his arms nails digging into his skin as he waited for the pain to fade into pleasure.

Drawing himself out slowly without waiting for Flug to acclimate, Sans tightened his conjured tentacles, finally making contact around his prey's ankles and waist, he used them as extra leverage to get deeper and thrust harder. "So good." Lightly he dragged a hand down Flug's side, claws just brushing skin.

Gasping at the feeling of tentacles wrapping around him Flug jolted his head whipping around his eyes wide. "Sans! Is that! Oh stars!" Flug slumped down as Sans drove deeper inside him. Fuck it was so overwhelming!

Chucking and letting the tentacles loosen and tighten while sliding over Flug's skin, Sans licked his teeth. He could feel every little movement through them that Flug made, and that face. It was even better than he had hoped. "I thought you might like this. I've been practicing." While he spoke and observed Flug's reactions, he slowly and shallowly thrust. He was really enjoying this.

"Fuck you are amazing~" Flug's eyelids fluttered at the shallow thrust his hands running along a tentacle. He could feel his dick leak at the thought of Sans practicing on making these for him. He had the perfect mate.

"Oh stars. Say that again." Sans gave an unintentionally hard thrust, hilting for a moment when he heard the breathy praise from below him.

A startled moan came from him when Sans hit deep inside. Hearing Sans demand for more praises caused him to grin. "You are amazing. Fuck you are so perfect to me. Love, you are so amazing."

A tentacle slid cooly up Flug's back before sliding over and under his shoulder, wrapping around his arm. Seconds later another did the same to the other arm while a third curled around his neck. Sans's hands gripped onto Flug's hips, just barely keeping from breaking skin. The tendrils that had been trapping Flug's ankles released in favor for teasing his cock and balls.

Pulling himself out, Sans used all of his current holds to pull Flug back onto his cock even as he thrust hard, hilting again. "-love your voice. So fucking sexy. Tell me how you like it." His voice was deeper and cracked as he moved. Its reverberations flowing through his magic causing the tentacles to vibrate and spark.

Flug gasped as the tentacles wrapped around him, his Adam's apple bobbing under the tentacle. Fuck~ Feeling the tendrils fondling him made him gasp and moan rutting into the silky grasps. Flug lost it as Sans hilted after his powerful thrust. His eyelids fighting to open as his mouth dropped in a needy moan. "More! Oh love yes! Please please it feels amazing you are so amazing!" Flug tried to keep up his pleads and praise as Sans asked, but damn did Sans not go out and light up his magic causing him to be overcome with pleasure throughout his body.

"You ready babe? I'm gonna fill you so fucking full. I'm gonna cum." Sans warned, his thrusts becoming erratic, some shallow, others deep, as if he were trying to hold back from release.

"Yes!" Flug could barely hold back his own release with the tentacles pleasuring him so well. He could already feel himself become a mess in Sans's hands. Grateful that the splashing water covered most of his drooling and pleasure filled tears. "Fill me. Please fill me with your cum until I can't hold anymore. Make me a monster with your cum. Mess up my genes with your release." Flug babbled out between needy moans.

Grinning sadistically, Sans came hard, quickly filling Flug full. Instead of pulling out though, He threaded the tentacle that had been kneading Flug's balls along the length of his cock, pushing it into Flug's ass alongside his still hard cock, stretching and filling him even more.

Arching back Flug moaned cumming into the water his body quivering in Sans's tentacles. "Fuck so full."

Leaning over Flug's back to whisper into the base of his neck, Sans taunted, "How many do you think you can take?" tightening his grip on his hips, Sans pulled his tentacle wrapped cock out until just the head remained before shoving back in again. The tentacle grew and shank in waves, steadily getting larger.

"Oh stars!" Flug gripped the tentacles trying to stabilize himself as he was stretched further. "Sans~" glancing back to Sans, Flug gave a small grin. "More."

"And to think I thought you wanted some gentle time." Sans laughed before forcing his cock, now wrapped in two tentacles hilt deep. Fuck! His hips stuttered as he came hard again, magic and cum draining from both buried tentacles and his dick, tripling the amount he had put into Flug earlier. Sliding the thick and heavy tentacle he had wrapped around Flug's abdomen a bit lower, he could feel the slight bulge that was developing. "You aren't walking tomorrow hun. I'll make sure of it."

"Fuck such a great mate!" Flug cried out cumming again. He felt so full and stretched until it hurt. He wanted more. So much more. He felt sick to think he had become such a cum whore when it involved Sans. Damn Sans pleasured him in such a perfect way. His hand tangled with the tentacle on his abdomen. Bigger. I'm still human. Make me your cum dump.

As you wish. The tendril that had been applying pressure off and on against Flug's throat, as well as the two around his shoulders left, as Sans pulled completely out of Flug's ass. He quickly cleaned and lubed up his shaft again, now with four of his five tentacles. Even he would have been afraid to try and take his dick now, but Flug was begging and he wasn't going to deny him. "Think you can support yourself without that tentacle on your stomach? Oh, and how much do you trust me?" He had a wicked idea, and if it would work, Flug would be fucked like never before.

Shifting so his arms were braced against the tub again Flug took a deep breath. "With all my Soul."

"Good. I'mma be using it now. Breathe for me, I'm gonna have to take it out." Sans warned even as he pulled the tentacle away from Flug's body. Now he wasn't touching him at all. He stabilized his own magic before placing a hand on Flug's back and tried to encase the pulsing Soul that was neither human, nor monster at the moment. He was going to fix that.

Flug closed his eyes forcing himself to relax and not tense up in preparation of Sans touching his Soul or fucking him with all his tentacles. He felt in the dark and far too eager for stimulus. He could already feel Sans's cum sliding out of his hole and into the cooling water.

With a final, hard pull, Sans pulled the Soul free and nearly lost his breath. The Soul shone with all the brilliance that it had ever had, but it's color was paling out. It was almost translucent lavender where it had once been a deep violet. It had more power than any monster Soul Sans had ever seen, but there was no denying that this Soul was almost completely monstrous. Swallowing hard and forcing his mind back to the task he had taken it for, he carefully stroked it and using their bond and a bit of his own magic, he carefully coaxed Flug's magic to work in a way it hadn't before.

"This may feel strange. Don't fight it. We'll see if you like it and continue from there, okay?" Sans wasn't at all sure it would work, but if it did, Flug would be in for a real education soon.

Nodding slowly fighting back shivers at the caresses to his Soul. "O-okay. Go ahead."

Using his magic to force and teach Flug's a new trick, Sans carefully manipulated Flug's physical body until a new set of genitals made of magic developed. He dragged the back of a knuckle up the labias that now rested where Flug's balls had once been. "How's that feel?" He watched Flug carefully, ready to cancel the magic if it became too much for him.

Gasping Flug stared wide eyed at the new genitals. "H-how?! I just-hmmm~ yeah that feels really good."

Sans grinned wide. "Eventually you'll figure out exactly what all you can do. This is just something small." He quickly covered his claws in the softening magic he had had to implement when they had first gotten together and then started slowly working a single digit into Flug's new pussy. The tentacles working his own dick kept him hard, but the view he had right now was certainly helping as well.

Panting Flug arched back into Sans "Oh stars. Wow oh gosh." It felt so amazingly new yet so familiar. It was strange and yet so sensitive.

"Enjoying?" Sans grinned. Being the first to show this to Flug was precious. He could only imagine how much more he'd be able to teach the kid in the coming years. With his power, little would be beyond him.

Shivering Flug gave a small whine. "Sans~ let-let me see you." Shifting Flug tried to wiggle around desperate to cling to his mate while he experienced this new power.

Helping him turn until he was half sitting, half leaning against the back of the tub, Sans kept up his slow and gentle tempo, easing a second phalange into Flug's new hole, stretching him gently and letting him feel every scrape against walls that hadn't existed previously.

Gasping and shivering Flug grabbed at Sans's shoulders. "G-gah-osh S-Sans." His toes curled and his legs wrapped around Sans's.

Bracing himself against Flug's chest so he didn't fall over, Sans grinned and added another finger, scissoring and stretching Flug wide open under the water. You make such wonderful sounds love. With heels pressed to the back of his iliac arches, his cock was pressed flush against Flug's core and the warmth of the water, coupled with the heat coming off of Flug and the tentacles the writhed around it, Sans was ready to burst, but he wanted to stuff his mate first.

Slowly he pushed back against Flug's heels, giving him some room to line himself up properly and then, with is phalanges still twisting and kneading the pussy's inside, he began pushing into Flug's ass once more. He could feel his cock through the flesh and magic that separated his fingers from it and he could only imagine what extremes Flug must be feeling right now.

Eye shooting open wide as he felt the massive cock wrapped in tentacles enter him. Gasping Flug threw his head back his pussy quivering and clenching around Sans's fingers. "F-fuck you're so big!"

Worry flitted across Sans face and he halted all movement quickly. "You'll tell me if you can't handle it, right? I don't want to hurt you. Not like this anyway."

Flug panted shakily nodding. "Y-yeah. So-slowly love. Just fuck so big. It's like being fucked by your knot."

"Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?" Sans slowly began pushing himself into Flug again, rubbing the barrier separating his phalanges from his cock and curling them around in Flug's core, searching for the pile of nerves he knew hid somewhere nearby.

Flug sucked in a gasp tossing his head back as he quaked under Sans. His cock leaking heavily as his new pussy tried to suck Sans's fingers deeper. "There! Fuck I'm gonna cum! Don't stop!"

"Don't. Do not cum until you have taken me entirely." Sans instructed even as he wrapped a tight hand around the base of Flug's cock, still working himself closer and deeper, not letting up on the nerve center he had found.

Flug cried out jerking in his hold as Sans withheld him from his release, but continued to pleasure him beyond what he could imagine. "Fuck please! Sans please let me cum! Fuck me now I'm gonna- I can't take it!"

Temporarily pulling out slightly, Sans released Flug's dick and removed his phalanges from his core to tightly grip Flug's hips. Releasing a sharp breath, he created and placed a magic ring around the base of Flug's cock to keep him from cumming too early and shoved the remaining half of his cock into Flug's ass, forcing him to take the stretch deep. "Fuck you are tight."

Moaning loudly Flug's cock turned red from the strain of his denied release. The magic ring however didn't stop Flug's pussy from clenching and squirting juices. Weakly Flug looked up to Sans through his lashes his mouth open heavily panting. "Sorry… Think I came…"

Sadistic smile still in place, Sans chuckled darkly and dragged a bare claw down his hard shaft. "Best part about having two parts, twice the orgasmic power. Your friend still needs to blow before you know what a real orgasm is."

Flug groaned "Please… let me cum. Fill me. Fuck my-my pussy." His cheeks grew red at demanding such a thing. It felt weird and embarrassing to have a pussy.

"Hmmm, no. I wanna watch you play with it. Get to know yourself for me." Deviously he dug lightly into Flug's red bud. He knew full well that it would be over sensitive after cuming, but he wanted to feel him cum completely around him and the sight would be amazing. The juices from his earlier orgasm had coated Sans's dick and he was rocking slowly in Flug's ass, keeping him stretched and pushing Sans ever closer to the precipice. He was ready to fall over it, but wanted to cum with his lover.

Gasping Flug shivered, shaking hands reaching down between his legs to tangle with Sans's own lightly touching his new opening. Pleasure shot through him at every hesitant touch. Flug shivered, overwhelming pleasure and need seeping through their bond.

"That's it. Get yourself all worked up again and then I'll let you cum babe." He took his other hand, still encased in magic and slipped it back into Flug, curling and rubbing against both his cock through the flesh wall and the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside. The extra stimulation had him leaking and jerking with occasional uncontrolled thrusts that had him accidentally hilting and groaning from the heat encasing and fluttering around his members.

Groaning his legs twitching harshly. Flug shoved his fingers inside himself pumping them hard and fast trying to get a release. "Please Sans~"

A low and feral growl echoed around them, echoing off the tile walls. Sans was loving the show. Let me Mark you love. We will cum together.

Flug tilted his head to show his neck. Please Mark me.

Grabbing Flug behind his neck to pull him upright, Sans kissed him hard, all teeth and tongue, his growl still shaking his entire frame and his magic tasting strongly of blue raspberry and sea salt. "Mine." He mouthed against Flug's lips and thrust up hard into Flug who was practically riding him in this new position.

Gasping into the kiss Flug mouthed back "Yours." Flug ground down onto Sans leaking from his cock and pussy at the fullness. He hurt from being denied release so long and he desperately rocked on the large cock inside him. Flug moaned into the kiss as Sans hit a spot that cause stars to blossom across his vision.

Leaving his mouth to nip and nibble his way over Flug's face, jaw, and neck, Sans finally settled in the crook of the shoulder and neck. He had already Marked the other side, now he was going to make its match. "Ready?" He moaned, the heavy waves of pleasure rippling through their bond threatening to tip him over the edge and pushing his fraying restraint.

Flug nodded unable to trust his voice to not break and moan.

Not bothering to lick over the area to prepare it, Sans lunged up, forcing his tentacle wrapped cock deep as it could go as he hilted and dug his teeth and fangs deep into flesh staining his face and jaws in crimson. The second the blood hit his tongue he released the ring restraining Flug's cock and felt his orgasm rip through him, spiking his magic output and flooding Flug's system via cum and blood with his magic. Cum poured from all his tentacles as well as his cock and kept pouring into Flug, filling him past full until he began to balloon.

Flug cried out his orgasm ripping out of him, his cock and pussy dripping with his release. His ass squeezing harshly around Sans's member. Groaning as he felt cum fill him his stomach bulging with the massive amount. Fuck it all felt so amazing; Sans's massive dick spilling cum inside him, the bloody Mark, his own fingers still pumping inside his pussy.

Fangs still sunk deep in his shoulder, Sans probed the wound with his tongue and felt another wave of magic roll over him as the magic infused blood coated the muscle. Most of that magic he pushed right back out his tentacles into Flug. He kept some to help him refuel so he could keep himself up and running properly. So how was that for intense?

Fuckin wonderful, love. Flug panted turning so he was panting against the side of Sans's skull. "Next time though… Breed my pussy~"

Sure babe. Just didn't wanna do that with all the tentacles on your first time. Didn't wanna break your construct on your first try. He still wasn't talking aloud with his teeth deep in Flug's neck. He focused and slowly congealed a mass of magic within each of his tentacles about the size of a small egg and pushed them one by one down until they were at the entrance to Flug's ass. Liquid magic built up behind them, building up pressure as they pressed to get past the already tightly stretched ring of muscle. They blocked further magic from coming out of his tentacles for now, but his dick still spilled a slow but steady stream.

Shivering Flug sighed "Can you teach me how to do this? I… I really liked this. It was really amazing. Think you can magic me a plug again once you are finished?" Flug was hesitant to let Sans release all of his cum into the tub. He did ask to be transformed into a monster and what better way than enjoying his lovers cum inside him like the cum dump Sans made him into.

Already on it. My seed isn't going anywhere. You will be a monster by morning. If you aren't, well, expect the be ravaged again. Sans gave and unintentional hard thrust when Flug shivered as it wracked his whole body and tightened his hole around him. The thrust served to shove one of the hard egg sized lumps into the muscle lining where it got stuck, stretching Flug even more. Fuck, it's stuck.

"A-ah~ Fuck Sans!" Flug gasped moaning and jolting at the hard egg stretching him. Clinging to Sans Flug clawed at his ribs and spine.

Sorry babe. It doesn't have enough magic to push it through yet. Try and bear with me. Sans tried rocking slightly in the hopes of enticing the heavy bead of magic to move but it remain in place, digging into the ring of muscle and his cock.

Flug choked on a mix of a sob and a moan. Fuck it hurt but also pressed so deep and rubbed just the right way. Snatching one of Sans's hands he pressed it to his pussy. "Please do something. Distract. Please it's yellow turning orange."

Snatching his hand from Flug's pussy even though he knew that Flug's mind was currently focused on that point, he knew from experience that touching there would just tighten the muscles and cause more pain. Instead he scratched against one of the Marks Flug had placed on him. These were connected to his Soul and hopefully would hopefully prove a powerful enough distraction. If they didn't work, he didn't know what would. He used his other hand to scrape against Marks that would affect him as well in the hopes to generate mass amounts of magic to force the small eggs through faster.

Flug sank against the tub giving small grateful noises. "Th-anks…"

Sans couldn't and didn't try to suppress the shudders that went through him from touching the Marks. The Mark he had just placed he could feel healing around his teeth so he removed them and licked over it. With the extra stimulation he quickly felt his magic spike again and he used it to force first one and then the other four through in quick succession with a lot more liquid magic that blew Flug up almost as much as he had been during Sans's heat.

Carefully, Sans removed his cock from Flug's ass while leaving his tentacles and those he used to massaged the inside of Flug's canal and place the five sticky egg plugs he had 'lain' so they stuck together and blocked the exit so no cum would escape. Once he was certain that nothing would come out he retracted his tentacles. Without anything to plug up Flug's hole he watched as it gapped and winked, slowly shrinking closer to its proper size.

"How do you feel?" He asked, stretching and rubbing his jaw which was a little sore from holding his bite so long.

Flug gently turned Sans's skull so he could kiss along his sore jaw. "Thank you. I feel much better. Bloated and full of cum, but much better. Could we rest for a bit. I just want to cuddle you and soak in this post release haze." Flug rested his hand on his overly bloated stomach. "I wonder what your brother would think if he saw me like this, bulging belly and more monster than human. You think he would assume I'm pregnant? Heh you think he would flip and attack us again?"

Sans sighed and much as he wanted to pick a fight on the comments on his brother, he let them go. "He'd probably rag me for going so hard on you and not being lovey dovey enough." He reached over and turned on some of the jacuzzi jets to break up what cum had fallen into the tub and move the bubbles from the bomb they had dropped in before things got heated.

Flug covered his mouth giggling. "Oh Sans you are plenty lovey dovey… But you think he would take it okay if we ever have kids… Even though you are with me?"

Sans was quiet for a few seconds before he responded. "I think that he would be alright with us having kids together, but only after you are properly of age. If we have them while you are still so young, he might end up confused and I'd like to avoid that sort of...issue."

"Explain. I don't understand what age would be proper to have kids and how would he be confused?" Flug asked calmly trying to understand. Monsters were so different and it was hard for him to keep up. Often times Sans acted as if he expected Flug to already know everything that Sans himself did and was just playing dumb to irrate him.

"Well, for starters you are only twenty three, right? A monster is not considered an adult until they reach eighty. Normally that is when they can start getting a job, finding a mate, and make their place in society. Due to you starting out as a human you already have a job and a mate, but you are just now becoming a monster so you have a lot of catching up to do on our customs, background, laws, and lore. Also you are going to need to learn how to control and manage your magic. This is all stuff that monsters spend their first years learning, or their young years. After they turn eighty or around there, they are expected to be able to work with adults reasonably well regardless of how old the adult next to them is. An eighty year old is considered equal to a two thousand old monster. A certain level of respect still exists, but otherwise they are equals. You are starting about twenty years behind so you have quite the learning curve to catch up in on your magic, but I'm sure we can overcome that with a lot of work and I don't see Black Hat giving us any trouble since not learning will cause more harm than good."

Flug frowned slumping down until his nose hovered above the bubbles. I don't like starting over at zero. We won't be able to show any affection out in public. I'm just your kid in their eyes...

Sans snorted. "It's only monsters who see that and if they honestly, truly believe that I turned pedophile just cause I saw the sun, well, they have a lot more to think about than I have time for. With our little party over at Grillby's word is bound to get out and earn us a little bit of an easy ride. That honestly helped a lot more than you'd think. There were a lot of influential people there that night." Cupping some water ineffectively, Sans wiped his face with a wet hand, attempting to clean off some of the blood staining his mandible. "As for starting from zero, I'd say that if we go on a percentage scale, you are at about fifteen percent, not zero. You already know a lot about the sectors and etiquette."

Flug blew bubbles in the water. Maybe but it will be forty-seven years before I can even think about having children, IF we are even able to. Now is the prime time to starting a family within human customs. Twenties to thirties are the ages where humans normally fall into starting a family and having children.

"Yeah, that is true, but you're gonna be a monster and so will our kids, which we will be able to have. Do you really want to try to have a kid, one that will have very powerful magic, growing inside you and possibly having magic spikes while in you when you can't even control your own? Or try to teach your kid how to control and/or manipulate their magic just to have them pass you in their first ten years? With the level of your magic, you are currently stronger than any boss monster. Your kid is probably gonna be stronger than me, which means you are going to have to be the one to carry it." Sorry, just the way of life as a monster. Sans tried to suppress the smile that pulled at his mouth with Flug's pouting. He may not have been a child, but he certainly had all the same complaints.

But still! It's going to take forever when it doesn't have to. I'm ready for our relationship. Maybe a little while for kids but I don't want to BECOME a child. Flug frowned blowing bubbles in the water.

"Well at least you only have forty-some years versus the full eighty and you'll have me that whole time. If it makes you feel any better, we essentially have forever. It will seem like no time at all a few hundred years from now. I can barely remember being twenty." Sans shrugged. It was so hard not to laugh.

Flug popped out of the water "I'm not used to thinking I have forever! I figured I would only live until I was eighty not start over as an adult." Frowning Flug asked "You think cause I'm shifting over I'll mentally or physically change too? Twenty three is like a baby right? I can't go back to wearing diapers!"

Sans couldn't stop from doubling over laughing and falling into a deeper part of the tub, sinking like a rock and rolling around on the bottom. It took a minute before he finally pulled himself back to the surface. "They aren't babies at twenty three, Paps is twenty seven and he certainly isn't in diapers. No, you will keep your mental aptitude I think. You have so far. Physically, I'm not really sure what's gonna happen. We don't have any monsters that look like humans, so I don't know if you will mutate or anything. Maybe you'll stay the same." He tried to stifle the giggles that kept pushing through him, but only partially succeeded. "It is mainly your magic that needs to settle and your body may have some changes to go through. They should all finish by then and you should be comfortable with you abilities or at least know how to control and manipulate you whole self by then. It's primarily a safety thing. Technically I should petition Black Hat to have you removed from work, but I won't do that. That would be really overstepping and blowing things up."

Turning pale Flug whined "I'm going to be younger than your brother! Sans you have to protect me from him teasing me!"

"You have been younger than him since you met him." Sans laughed. "But don't worry, I won't let him pick on you, not that I think he would. He's not that kind of kid. He's just over energetic due to his imbalance of magic."

Flug sighed "Do you think I'll have a magic imbalance and accidentally snap? I don't want to go through puberty emotions again."

Thinking silently for a few seconds and settling against the edge of the tub facing Flug, Sans responded slowly. "You are almost definitely going to have magic imbalances. You are...or were a human with a human's capacity for magic and are becoming a monster. You have ten times the amount of magic a monster of your age should have. That may rise or fall and will flex until it settles. It is inevitable that you will eventually snap, but how is undetermined. I'm also not sure how you physically will change since you are primarily matter and matter breaks down over time, which is why humans die so easy and fast. If your matter becomes saturated with magic until it is more magic than matter then you might retain your form and that may end up being what will balance out your huge power pool." He stared at the water, trying to puzzle over the complexities of the whole thing. It wasn't the first time he had thought about it, but it was the first time he'd been asked for an answer concerning it. "As for puberty, I can't answer that. You may go through another round, but do we ever really grow out of that? Puberty is just the time when our outlook on life fluctuates the most and makes us who we are. That is constantly in flux. I never put much stock in it."

Flug nodded slowly. "Okay… Um you think you would still like me if I go zombie on you and turn into a skeleton too?"

"If I told ya once, I told ya a million times, I love you, not your appearance. You could turn into a slug, not that I think you will, and I'll still love you. Granted, that may make sex a bit harder. How do slug monsters even do that?" Sans made a show of looking at the ceiling in thought.

Laughing Flug lightly pushed at Sans. "Oh shut up! I was just making sure!"

Looking over to him seriously with a soft smile on his face, Sans chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm going to love you forever, literally."

Blushing Flug smiled "I'm gonna love you forever too… apparently I'm living forever with you so I'll love you for that long. It's still crazy thinking about living so long."

"Then don't." Sans shrugged. "So long as you don't get yourself Dusted, you don't ever have to think about dying, just about living. Live in the here and now, maybe make plans for the next decade or two, but beyond that, well, no point. It will come when it does."

"I can try… You want to get out and cuddle in bed? Can you port or carry me."

"How about we actually wash first, then we can go to bed and you can have all the cuddles you want." He fetched soap and cloths for them both since he was closer to where they sat and passed Flug his.

Flug nodded washing slowly and lazily. "Help me love?"

Sans had been in the middle of scrubbing between his metacarpals but put his cloth down to assist Flug. He expected the kid to be sore after their activities and more than a little full of his magic.

Flug groaned laying back as his sore belly was rubbed. "Thanks. Not sure I can move around much. Your bones on my belly feels nice."

"Not sure why, but you have always seemed to like my bones on your skin. I certainly won't complain. Your skin is warm and so smooth. It is interesting." Sans moved his hands in circles around Flug's abdomen, working down slowly and making sure to catch every inch of skin.

"Your bones feels nice like a massage? It's nice." Flug hummed kissing his teeth.

Sans hummed before sinking under the water and working on Flug's legs and hips. He purposely avoided his dick so he wouldn't arouse his mate anymore for the night.

Flug moaned his body going lax in the water at Sans's gentle touches. After such a rough pleasure the gentle relaxing scrub had him melting under the touch.

Watching as Flug's legs slowly uncurled from his body, Sans gently scrubbed and worked the muscles in each, working his way down each leg and finishing on the individual feet, working kinks in the muscle from individual toes.

Sighing Flug peeked open an eye only to gasp fighting to sit up and yank Sans up out of the water. "Sans! Are you trying to drown!? I thought you were up already!"

Snorting wetly and eyelights winking unevenly as water sloshed and drained from his skull, Sans blew water out his nasal cavity and off his teeth. "Don't move so roughly. You'll undo everything I just did to your legs." He complained before Flug's words reached him. "Uh, you do know that breathing is sort of optional for me, right? I just do it cause it feels cool and puts others more at ease. It feels a little weird to not do it 'cause I'm so used to it now, but I don't actually have to." He shrugged and didn't meet Flug's eyes. He didn't think it would bother his sciency boyfriend too much. Apparently he was wrong.

"Oh… Really? I just assumed… Sorry." Flug released Sans embarrassed.

Snorting again, this time in laughter, Sans shook his head. "Ya didn't know. Thanks for worrying."

Nodding Flug kissed Sans's skull. "I'll always worry for you."

"You don't have'ta worry about me tryin' to off myself though, okay?" He winked and stuck the tip of his tongue out of a shit-eating grin.

Flug smirked shaking his head. "Yeah, I should hope not."

Then may I continue? He raised his brows playfully.

Laughing Flug nodded. "Yes, you magic fingers lover."

Sans snorted before sinking himself again and getting really close so he could work on Flug's hips. It would be so easy to lick Flug's dick but he had dispelled his tongue so he wouldn't taste soap.

Groaning Flug shifted in his hold. His hips ached from the sex and Sans's gentle fingers were rubbing away all the aches.

Shifting himself so he was lying on the sitting shelf, Sans gently pushed on Flug until he turned and began working on the top of his gloots and his lower back. He pulled himself way to close for what he was doing and nibbled softly on Flug's hip while he worked the muscles with his phalanges. He was very careful of his fangs so he wouldn't break skin, they only lightly dragged over the soft skin pulled tight over the bones hidden underneath.

Groaning Flug leaned on his arms on the side of the tub. Feels so nice, love. He shivered at the nips but didn't comment since Sans kept them light. The nips caused just a bit of a spark with the gentle touches.

Good. As he worked his way up Flug's back he had to stop his biting and focus to work out knots between his ribs. After the warm water in the tub, the air felt very chill on his bones, but with the way Flug was slumping, he knew it was well worth the shivers he'd be suffering for the next few hours. While above the water he also worked on scrubbing and cleaning up Flug's skin with the washcloth. When he was finally done he moved away and resumed cleaning his bones as he had been doing before.

Flug sighed relaxing in his puddle of calm. He would get out of the tub and get dressed but he wasn't positive that he could. It would take a lot of wiggling to get to standing up. He decided waiting on Sans was smarter and relaxed further where he laid on his arms.

"Don't go under on me babe. Pretty sure you can't breath under water and I know that air is still a requirement for you." He chuckled as he cleaned inside his ribcage. He was very careful to avoid getting soap on his Soul.

Humming Flug scooted slightly up further into the tub rim. "Yeah water outside the body. No drowning today."

Snorting, Sans shook his head before hitting his knees and submerging to quickly rinse his body of the suds. Crawling along the bottom, he climbed up near the edge where Flug was and climbed out. If not for the mat on the floor he likely would have ended up on his pelvis. Bones and tile didn't mesh too well he had found when he was much younger.

Peeking up from where his head laid Flug smiled watching Sans. "You're stunning."

Huffing a laugh, Sans reached for their towels. "Nah. I'm nothin' but bones. You're the gorgeous one."

Blushing, Flug hid into his arms with a small whine. Sans was beautiful, his bones were amazing a mix of power and delicate.

Patting the majority of the moisture from his bones, Sans wrapped his frame in one of their plush towels and grabbed two more for Flug and moved over to help him while using his magic to pull the plug and let the bath drain.

Whining Flug raised his arms "Help… I am a beached whale."

Snorting, Sans had to agree that with the amount of bloating Flug had with all the magic he had dumped in him, the kid did very slightly resemble something that had been beached. "Okay, hold still for me." Encasing Flug in his magic he lifted and moved Flug to one of the stools by the side of the wall and quickly set to drying him off before he caught too much of a chill from the tile around the room.

Humming happily Flug gave a small wiggle. "Thanks love." Flug patted his belly. "Wow… You know I kinda do look pregnant… Sans-love please~ let me prank a few people while like this." He could already hypothesize on how the Lust brothers would react.

Blushing violently, Sans looked away. "Y-you could try to prank Dementia or Black Hat. Any monster who saw you, other than Plum and Razzy would be scandalized and not just for your age." He quickly threw a towel over Flug's head and began ruffling it to try and dry the unruly red curls.

Pouting Flug's bottom lip jutted out "Why, cause I was a human? That you're so well known by monsters that monsters hate me to begin with? Hey, is that why I've never met any of your friends?! The only one I've met is Grillby."

Sans went still in shock. After a moment of silence his voice cracked, all embarrassment gone and replaced with shock, "N-no! Monsters would just be able to recognize that you are full of my magic. Every monster in the Underground knows my signature. As for my friends, I just haven't been able to set time aside for them! I haven't even seen them since months before I met you. They are really busy too, being ambassadors and royal guards and all." His hands fell to his sides leaving the towel over Flug's head and face. Can't I do anything right? The thoughts raced through his mind as he remembered every other instance that he had fucked up prior to this and how this same encounter followed him everywhere.

"What?! No-no love you are perfectly fine I'm just teasing you and mildly curious also. I didn't think you hadn't introduced me on purpose, you brought me to Grillby's to show off so I kinda figured that was most of your friends or the others were busy…" cringing Flug looked to his belly. "So they would be able to see all your magic like this? That would be… very awkward…"

Indigo blush once more began creeping over Sans's face as he realized his mistake and a small grin pulled at the sides of his mouth. "Yeah, just a bit. I mean, if you wanna show it off we can~" He couldn't hide the small snigger that lingered behind the words.

Blushing Flug shyly looked away "Well maybe a little, but not to Grillby's or any big group. I don't want people to you know… be grossed out."

Taking pity on him, Sans elaborated on the whole meaning of what he was saying. "Basically, letting other monsters see you like this, so full of my magic…, well it would be like having public sex right in front of them." His skull was deep indigo now.

"Oh stars! Sans! I can't show anyone! How embarrassing!"

"Well, Sugar Plum and Razzy would appreciate it, as would any and everybody in the Lust sector. You'd just have to be careful not to get nabbed by anybody else." Sans watched, his grin and blush dying down as Flug's grew. You are so easy and cute.

Flug whined covering his face "Hush you! I know you like to embarrass me, you-you turd."

"Turd huh. Here I thought I was a bonehead. So, we gonna be visiting anybody in the morning to show your glowing stomach off?" He moved closer and grabbed the discarded towel to resume drying Flug's hair.

Flushing red Flug shook his head "Nope not after what you told me. Might text the Lust brothers but nope gonna stay here until it settles."

Sniggering, Sans finished with Flug's hair and pulled the towel away just to lunge in and steal a kiss. "Sounds perfect to me." He whispered against Flug's mouth.

Blinking Flug wrapped his arms tight around Sans keeping in the kiss until he was satisfied. "Good~ Bed and movie?"

"You know me so well." Sans hummed, eyes half-lidded.

Chuckling Flug smiled nuzzling under Sans's chin. "Teleport me? I think you succeeded in making it so I couldn't walk."

Scratching Flug's scalp affectionately, Sans hummed and a second later they were bouncing onto Flug's clean and fluffy bed. "I would teleport you anywhere love, whether you could walk or not." He quickly dug into the sheets to get them both covered as the air was cooler than even in the bathroom and it was quickly setting a chill into his bones.

Humming Flug nuzzled into Sans wrapping around and clinging to his skeleton. "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm, how about that nature docu' that Disney just released? "Earth" or something?" Sans suggested into Flug's chest under the blankets.

Flug nodded reaching out for his laptop out of his reach. With an electric sound the laptop flew into his side knocking him over with the force. "SHIT! Ow! Fuck, was that magic?!"

Sans immediately sat up, blanket falling over his face, obscuring the wide sockets taking over his face. "Damn. Uh...yep." He was so happy his face was covered. The spike he had just felt from Flug's magic was way too hot to be legal. His mate was gonna be powerful as fuck and he was so Dust. He wanted to squeal with excitement.

Flug rubbed his side shifting so the laptop was in his lap now. "Cool… I didn't expect it so soon. Um, you're gonna help me figure out how to use it right, because I don't think I could handle getting beat up by things I'm trying to grab."

"That is sorta the plan." Sans choked out from under the blanket over his head. He could feel all his magic lighting up his skull and trying to form into something in his shorts. He was adamantly fighting both parts and failing majorly in the cranial section.

Smiling Flug peeked under the blanket to Kiss Sans's skull. "Thanks love. Glad I can count on you."

"How about that movie first..if the computer is okay? I don't wanna start until I know your magic isn't gonna spike like that again. Geez, this is gonna be a heck of a learning curve for us both." He flopped onto the bed, facefirst into the pillow.

Nodding Flug booted up and started the movie. "You gonna join me or stay under the covers?"

Grabbing his covers, he shimmied until he was basically in Flug's lap. "I'm gonna do both. So there." Looking up at Flug he stuck his tongue out.

Squishing Sans against his bulged belly Flug nuzzled his skull. "I'm okay with that."

Poking the belly, Sans found it squishy and quickly nestled against it, getting comfy and making sure he could see the screen. "You soft. Warm too."

Chuckling Flug nestled into the pillows. "This is nice."

"It is. Tell me why we haven't had a proper movie night before?" His mind skipped over their majorly messed up 'lazy day' and tried to shrug it off.

Flug shrugged "No time? We are always either working or figuring out something with family."

"Family. Boy that has gotten big. Oh fuck!" Sans eyelights went wide before he went limp and groaned. "Stars dammit. Those cocky asses are never gonna let me hear the end of this." He groaned tiredly.

Tilting his head Flug hummed in question. "Hear the end of what? Who's the cocky asses?"

"The Fell guys. If Black is my dad now, that makes Fell my other dad and Red my uncle. They're both younger than me by hundreds of years. Stars, just Dust me now." Sans groaned pittifully.

Flug frowned groaning himself, "Damn that means I'm going to be related to them too!"

"You're gonna be Black's son-in-law." Sans choked as he realized the connection.

"The youngest too…" Flug groaned leaning against Sans's skull.

"Well the boss does have eggs on the way, so not quite the youngest." Sans tried not to laugh.

Blinking Flug shifted so he could look at Sans. "Hey, you think the eggs will be demons or monsters or a mix? Would my-I mean our kids be monsters since I'm a monster now?"

Sans sighed. "Well, of their kids I'd say that they are gonna be very weak demons. Probably about as strong or slightly stronger than humans with a good grasp on their magic. Our kids will definately be monsters, but physically they will probably be stronger than the average monster due to your biology. At least, that is my theory."

Biting his lip Flug squeaked out "Think they'll be baby bones?" He couldn't help the excitement of the possibility course through their bond.

"That I don't know. They could be flesh or bone. They will likely only be one or the other." Sans shrugged and tapped on the keypad of the computer, flicking through movies looking for the one he had heard of.

I hope they are skeletons. Flug nuzzled Sans pointing at the screen. "It's that one right?"

"Hmmm, oh, yeah." Sans had stopped paying attention at some point and was just going with the motion as his mind was somewhere else.

Settling back Flug squished Sans into his belly bulge again as the movie started up.

"You like doing that, don't you? Must be getting used to it. Last time it seemed to cause you quite a bit of pain." Sans noted, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Nodding Flug blushed "I might have worked on a few formulas to make me able to hold more. Just-just in case you need me next Heat! Sorry is that weird?"

"It's fucking adorable." Sans snorted, turning half his face into Flug's stomach as his grin grew wide.

Blushing Flug covered his face. "I just want to be prepared."

"Not a bad idea to be honest. Me flooding you with that much magic when yours is developing isn't good for you and I have no idea what it may do to you. Your magic may be stronger, but I'll be putting out a lot." Slumping in defeat, Sans groaned. "Fuck. These next forty years are gonna be hard."

"Maybe we could work really hard and do twenty?" Flug grinned hopefully.

"Not a chance. It doesn't work that way. Granted, it will be fun to teach you and Paps and I bet the two of you will end up being really competitive. Stars, Undyne is gonna love this." He bobs his head back and forth a few times before continuing. "After she finished beating me to a pulp for being such a fool. Heh heh." He laughed nervously.

"Who's Undyne? I'm not gonna let her beat you up, even if you can be stupid sometime." Flug kissed his skull.

"Captain of the Royal Guard and my second in command. Don't worry, she won't Dust me. Probably just read me the riot act before fangirling with her wife over us being together. Absolute weebs, the both of them." Sans explained tiredly but with affection.

Smiling Flug nuzzled Sans "Good. Only I can beat up on my boyfri-m-mate…" Blushing Flug hid in the pillows.

"I'm cool with that. I like when you 'beat me'. You know just where to hit." Sans snorted again and refocused on the movie. It was talking about some weird looking animals.

Chuckling Flug hugged Sans tight relaxing back into the movie. It worked lovely as background noise and as something to watch. Sans had picked perfect.

"So what is that one? I haven't really been paying attention and humanity wasn't too interested in studying these things four hundred years ago." Creatures were flashing around the screen that showed an underwater battle. His claw followed some of the creatures that had high backed fins and moved rapidly.

(sailfish - watch?v=43TLOX_0XAI&t=4116s Time 1:09:00)

Flug nodded along looking closely at the creature. "Well I think the narrator called them Sailfish. They look like a family member to swordfish. They look pretty cool. I prefer stingrays though. Sea pancakes of my heart." Flug grinned chuckling at his own joke.

Lifting a bone brow, Sans considered the nicknames. "They don't sound very friendly, swords and stings and all. Is that what those other large creatures were, stingrays? I wasn't really paying attention." He confessed.

With a small gasp Flug paused the movie rewinding it and watching the tiny frames closely for any stingrays. "Did I miss them?!" With a tiny sad sound Flug brought them back to where he paused it. "Damn, there weren't any… Sea Pancakes are the best. They are like flat triangle pancakes that glide around in the ocean. Their mouths are under their body and one time the zoo let me feed them it's like little lips kissing you hands!" Flug gave a small happy wiggle thinking about them. "They are so cool. Oh, it's the teacher in Finding Nemo! Have you watched that one?"

"Uh uh. What's it about?" He tilted his head back to look up and behind him at Flug.

"A father in search of his kidnapped son. They are both clownfish. It's pretty good, 5.0.5 loves it. I've probably watched it 50 times over the years due to him."

"A clownfish, huh. Is it funny?" Sans was actually considering switching his movie. Wasn't like either of them were really paying attention to this one anyway.

Flug snickered "That's the running joke. He's a dad so he has corny jokes like you love."

Grin growing wide, Sans did a fist pump. "Yes. We will all have to sit down and watch it sometime. Paps hates corny jokes so I test all the best out on him first."

Smiling Flug nodded. "Maybe after our meeting we can have a movie night together. Smooth everything over."

"That would certainly work. My bro loves movie nights, especially if he can make a blanket fort out of it." Sans was nodding even as his sockets were drifting closed. Between the heat from Flug behind him, the warmth they were both generating under the blanket, and the heat the laptop gave off, he was pleasantly toasty and well on the way to dreamland again. His workout in the bath helped as well.

Chuckling Flug lightly rubbed circles into Sans's shoulders and back. "Falling asleep on me darling?"

"Sorry babe." Immediately he took in a deep breath and tried to force himself upright, blinking hard and trying to force himself back to wakefulness.

Chuckling Flug shifted him back to how he was. "No, I was teasing you. Go on back to sleep." Flug continued to rub the soothing circles into his back and shoulders. "Go to sleep love. I'm happy just being with you."

"Sorry babe." He repeated, eyes falling closed again. Continuing this time, he mumbled, "Just been so low on magic recently. So tired. So much to do~" Seconds later his deep breaths grew shallow and nearly non-existent as his body shut down all but the most necessary processes and memory movements.

Humming Flug tried to keep his movements light so it wouldn't jostle Sans awake. Turning off the movie and moving his laptop, Flug shifted them to lay down cuddling Sans close. Smiling Flug was reminded on how small Sans was as he curled around his bulged belly, almost like a child would. Sighing he had to force the thought from his mind since it would be quite a few years before Sans would allow it. He just really wanted to have children of their own. Maybe it would help when Black Hat and Fell's children were born. Surely they will need a babysitter at some point. Nodding at his decision Flug snuggled Sans more falling asleep.


	21. The Gaster House

Blinking awake and nearly turning back over in the warm embrace of his lover, Sans glanced at the clock on the nightstand and grumbled. It was pushing eight. Why was he awake so early in the morning. About to follow through with his previous inclination, certain pressing needs made themselves known to him and he carefully shifted out of Flug's hold and made his way to the bathroom, the bones of his feet clicking softly against the hardwood floors. The stone floor of the bathroom was much more chilled and the tiles of the walls emanated the chill even stronger. Naked as he was, Sans hurried his business and brushed his teeth quickly before slipping out and into his own room to look for something comfortable to wear so he didn't chill Flug when he returned to bed.

Digging through the piles in the hopes of finding something easy to move in and unrestricting, he remembered their conversations from the day before and sighed to himself. He honestly didn't know what to think anymore. His new father figure, who was his boss had captured something resembling a romantic interest or lust from himself. Flug was thankfully relatively accepting of it, but for him, something about it just felt wrong. How was he supposed to see Black Hat as a father when he saw him as someone who could or would pleasure him? Those two things didn't mix, did they? His movements became somewhat automatic and without realizing it, he started to fold and organize his piles of clothes as he got lost in his own mind.

Flug rolled over groaning when his arms reached air. Calling out still have asleep. "Sans? Come back to bed…"

Jolting out of his thoughts, Sans smiled to himself and chuffed a bit of laughter at his self-obsessive thoughts. He had a mate to get back to after all. Pulling on a velvety soft robe and shorts that might as well have been pants on him, he ambled back into Flug's room softly calling out assurances. "I'm coming babe. The bathroom was cold and I didn't want to give you a chill when I came back."

A rumbled purr came from Flug as he made grabby hands at his mate. "Makes sense… What time is it?"

"'Bout eight. We probably should get to work, but I really don't want to." Sans admitted as he hoisted himself up and crawled onto the bed and back to his sleepy human.

Groaning in agreement Flug nuzzled closer hiding his face in the crook of Sans's neck. "Nah. Let's sleep some more. Black Hat can come get us if he really wants us."

"Not so sure I want that demon seeing what I did to you. He might think that it is okay for him to do it too." Sans mumbled into Flug's chest as he pushed in close and pressed his body as close as it could get under the warm covers.

Blinking a bit more awake Flug poked Sans's cheek. "What do you mean by that? Why would Black Hat try to do something like that? We are mates and he has his own mate now." Did Sans want Black Hat to do that to me? I thought he was territorial?

"Wha'dya think I mean. Boss obviously still like pickin' his favors offa us. I wouldn't put it past 'im to try an' take a favor offa you using some of the techniques I use just to get his kicks. He is the top villain for a reason." Sans never lifted his head or opened his eyes as he talked, letting his body relax in Flug's hold and trying to hold onto the comfort they'd had through the night.

Poking his bottom lip out Flug pouted. "Thought you might have a bit more faith in Black Hat respecting our Bond since he's now your father figure… Whatever, if he tries it I'll just tell him no."At least I'm trying to get a better bond with Papyrus. Sans isn't even acting like Black Hat is even remotely friendly. He's helped him so much and Black Hat is still the 'bad guy', damn pot calling the kettle black.

Feeling himself getting aggravated, Sans released a harsh breath through his nasal cavity as he struggled to rein in his temper. Just cause the guy wants to play dad to me and Paps doesn't mean he's a good guy. Even he admitted this is likely just due to his hormones and being pregnant. Once those eggs are lain and hatched he could just as easily turn around and blow us off and return to his old ways. I ain't holding my breath. He slaughtered my family and he is the one who ultimately erected the barrier that kept us in that pit. Forg- Sans cut off his own tirade before he said something he would regret and turned from Flug to sit up on the bed cross legged and tried to breathe. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't just forgive him, just the same as you can't just forgive my bro."

Groaning Flug pinched his nose. "Fuck for starters… I'M sorry I didn't realize I was projecting my thoughts. Secondly, he's the only family I have really so even if he's a demon sized asshole I still kinda care for him like you and your brother. And third he half-way made up for the Underground thing for killing that brat, or at least I figured he did at least in my book. Which it was a favor for me, but it was also for his mate too. Nevermind forget that."

Sans hung his head, cupping his face in his hands. We really are fucked up. My bro tries to kill me in a rage and you can't forgive him. Your...whatever you see him as, kills the majority of my family, nearly kills me, and traps us in the Underground and I can't forgive him. Both mean a shit-ton to us and we end up arguing for their sakes all the time. The more I learn about our boss the harder it is for me to accept him, but I want to. I'm just...I- I'm… Sans's words became choked even in his mind as hot magic formed and dripped from his sockets as he cried his frustration, fear, and confusion into the hidden safety of his carpals. I'm just as terrified as you are! He screamed at himself in his own mind and unbidden it echoed through their link.

"Oh love…" Flug sat up tugging Sans gently into his arms. "Let's just go one step at a time. One step at a time. I'll work with your brother and you can consider Black Hat, okay? I keep forgetting how different our experiences with them are. You've gone through so much and just now it's turning out it is all linked to the demon you work for… My fight with Papyrus seems silly now." Flug sighed rubbing soothing circles into Sans's bones. "It's okay to be scared and cry, okay? Just let it all out and you can explain more if you want. If you don't want to get out of bed today we can take the day off, relaxing day?" Flug offered. He didn't realize how much Sans was holding back. It must be horrible to even be near Black Hat now that he knows all of the bad things in his life point to the demon.

His entire body shuddered as he finally cried over all the news he had learned in the past few weeks. He hadn't had the chance to really comprehend anything with how fast everything had been moving and all the emotions were hitting him at once. He knew he had to look a mess, but he really couldn't find it in him to care as he realized over and over just how deep of a mess he had mired himself in. Each fact about his boss coming to the forefront of his mind in vivid color before being replaced with another. All the kids he had had to either kill or try to save just to watch be killed through the centuries. Each one able to Reset. This last one, he'd been just about ready to throw in the towel before they finally broke the barrier and let them be free. He hadn't really believed it would last and then the creep who had trapped them in the first place up and killed the brat for good. How many times had he killed the kid before and it had never worked.

Leaning into Flug as he cried and seeked comfort at the same time, he just let go and stopped thinking for a while, letting all the stress, fear, hurt, confusion, frustration, and horror wash off of him and out in his tears. Maybe a true day off wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Flug let Sans cry giving him the comfort he could. After a while Flug snatched his phone with a bit of magic and sent a text to Red to bring him some water. Sans might not like the other coming, but he needed something to replenish all those tears. Shifting them so Sans was away from the door and tucked close to Flug's chest, as much as his belly would allow. Flug murmured comforting words waiting for the water.

* * *

Red glanced down at his phone as a strange tone rang around his room. When he saw it was that twig of a human that had thought to use him as manual labor he sneered but opened the text just for shits anyway. What could the stick want with him now? When he saw that it was actually for the human's mate, he took the message a little more seriously. "Yo Amethyst, toss me a bottle of water. Buddy o' mine needs it."

The fire elemental glowered at him before pelting him with the product, just missing him.

"Asshole." Red muttered as he picked up the bottle from where it bounced off the wall after he dodged it. He teleported to the lab expecting to find them where they always were and was rather disgruntled to find them missing. He really didn't want to go hunting them in this fucking place. He just wanted his house back. He typed back asking where they were. Phones could be useful, but right now he kinda wish he didn't have one. He'd rather have a whisky in his hand.

Grinning Flug texted back that they were through the blue door in the lab. Biting his lip he added "Sans isn't in a good place right now. Please just give me the water. I'm not sure he would appreciate guests right now."

Glancing around the lab which was much different than the last time he'd been down here, he found the door pretty quickly and pushed his way through and into a room just as messy as his own. Was Sans living in the mansion too now? Shrugging he pushed his way through the mess until he reached the far door and pushed through that one too where he found a nearly naked Flug and an obviously broken Sans on the bed. His first reaction was to look anywhere but the two as the sheer amount of magic pulsing under Flug's skin made their recent activities very apparent. He quickly glanced around the room looking for a place to put the water so he could get out of there as fast as possible.

This was the last thing he had expected to walk in on. Sans was one of the most celibate monsters he knew so seeing this was rather sickening, especially when he considered how old the other was. He didn't know Sans's actual age, but he knew he predated the barrier and that made him absolutely ancient. Finally he settled for tossing the bottle toward the bed and teleporting out before it made contact in a cloud of nasty smelling brimstone magic.

Once clear of the room he shot a text back to Flug, 'You owe me for that, sicko.', before he flopped on his bed face first and tried to figure out how to erase the image from his mind.

* * *

Sans barely noticed the feeling of something pelting the bed, but he noticed enough to glance over and was confused when he saw a water bottle rolling and managed to catch it just before it rolled off the edge. "Where'd this come from?" he asked groggily.

Chuckling Flug texted back. 'You could have handed it to me, lazybones. Thanks I owe you one.' Nuzzling Sans, Flug took the water, uncapping it and presenting it to his mate. "Texted Red to bring you one. Drink it before you get dehydrated or whatever a skeleton's dehydration is called."

Sans froze before groaning and flopping to the bed mortified.

Flug followed Sans with the water. "Hey! Drink this. You need it. I'm sorry about asking him to bring you the water I just didn't feel comfortable with leaving you alone like this. I made sure Red didn't pester you, but you need to drink this."

Rambling into the sheets, Sans groaned. "I'm never gonna be able to look him in the face again. Oh my stars. Just Dust me now."

Sighing Flug poked at his cheek. "Hey… I'm sorry, okay? I promise to ask you next time. I can text Red and tell him not to go spread it around if you want? What can I do to make this better?"

"Trust me, he won't be spreading it." Sans moaned piteously. After several quiet moments he quietly asked. "Tell him I'm sorry? Stars he must be mortified. He's just a kid."

Flug texted the requested message. "He looks up to you that much? I didn't really think he idolized you that much. Hey you drink with him don't you? He's not that young if he can drink."

"Fell sector has different rules. If you can handle your liquor and not get yourself killed, then go for it. He's only fifty, a heck of a lot younger than I am. You wouldn't wanna see your father or grandfather's work on their mate, would you?

Flug frowned looking down at himself. "I'm not that disheveled… Am I?"

"We can see magic. You will learn to eventually. He could literally see my cum in you." Sans explained while being completely blue in the face and still not pulling his face from where it sat buried in the blankets.

Slowly Flug's eyes widened remembering their conversation last night. His whole face was bright red and it started creeping down his neck as he frantically text apologies to Red. "I can't believe I forgot about that! I'm so stupid! Fuck I'm so sorry Sans. I'm going to die right now from embarrassment."

"You and me both." Sans couldn't help a small laugh from getting away from him on the last word.

Hiding his hot face into the soft material of the robe Sans put on Flug groaned. "Any other things you can see to add to my embarrassment?"

"Yep. You're mostly naked." Sans hummed as he felt Flug's hot breath through the fabric at his back.

"Come on I have a blanket!"

"You're telling me you wouldn't be the least bit flustered if you walked in on Fell or Dementia or stars forbid Red when they have nothing but a blanket on while in bed with a significant other and full of cum?" Sans couldn't hide his silent laughter as it shook his body.

"No sex for a month you turd."

Sans instantly sat up straight and stared in shock at Flug. "What?!"

Jolting from being pushed off of Sans's back Flug smirked "You heard me. It's embarrassing to be like this and be seen and you are a turd. So, no sex for a month."

Sans just barely held back from another smart comeback for fear Flug would extend his sentence. Then a thought came to his head. "Uh...may want to take that up with the boss then. Pretty sure he's expecting to 'examine' me within the week."

Flug laughed "Neither of us would have lasted anyway. Come here my turd."

"Damn. You humans are a cruel lot." Even as he said it, Sans was smiling and crawling to sit over Flug's lap. "You have to admit though, is kinda funny, an exhibitionist getting embarrassed about being seen like this." He winked with a smirk.

Blushing Flug huffed "I'm not an exhibitionist."

"Sure you ain't. Just like having the boss or the guys from over in the Lust sector watch and join in." Sans sniggered and watched Flug's face with amusement. The way the skin moved and variety of expressions was entrancing.

"I-I just-" Flug blushed stuttering trying to defend himself. "It's just-fuck you, don't kink shame me. I just you know…" Flug blushed motioning to his stomach shyly. "I like being filled with… by you…"

It was Sans's turn to flush dark blue. "Ah...come here you!" he pulled Flug into a tight hug to hide his blush. While he couldn't be seen, he mumbled, "I like fillin' you too."

Clinging to Sans he bit his lip. "I'm glad… I don't know what I would do if you didn't like it. I know it's weird and I don't like showing it off because it's embarrassing. I just… Like it."

"I'm not gonna complain too much babe. I mean, it ain't like I got a normal kink either." He dragged the back of his knuckles over Flug's stomach, letting his sharp claws curl like upside down talons.

Shivering Flug nodded. "We are a piece of work, aren't we?"

"That we certainly are." Sans agreed before leaning forward and kissing Flug's bulging stomach.

Giggling at the tickling feeling Flug leaned forward kissing Sans's skull. "Yeah but I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love you, kinks and all. Are you feeling better?"

"Still rough, but I am doing better. Thanks for putting up with me." Sans curled sadly against Flug.

"Oh love, I'll always put up with you. That's what mates are for." Flug kissed and rubbed along his bones.

"Do you really want to know mine and Black Hat's history?" He had never told his story to anybody and Flug had said he would listen earlier. That particular bit stuck out to him. His own father hadn't given a damn and his mother was much too frail to handle it, even when she wasn't pregnant with Papyrus.

Flug nodded holding him tight. "Whenever you are ready. Don't push yourself if you aren't ready."

Sans was silent for a long time as he stared at his hands. He had a lot to think about as he brought to the surface memories he'd tried to suppress for centuries.

"By the calendar it has to be just under six hundred years I have been legal working age. My father had brought me into the lab long before that though. I started working with my father around the time I turned forty, proving to be one of the smartest kids in my generation, and as my magic developed more, one of the strongest despite my low HP. Dad tried so many experiments to raise my HP but they all failed. My mom took care of the house and kept the humans at bay. They all thought the work we did was the 'Devil's' work."

Bit by bit, Sans pulled his memories into sharp clarity and slowly relayed every clear detail he could pull up. He hid nothing about himself or what he and his father did to others. The good, the great, and the awesome from his childhood. The best of his mom and dad before the war. There was also the dark, the ugly, and the heinous that he and his father had done in the name of 'science'.

"Leading up to the war I vaguely recall dad being absent more often, but I was busy as ever with my work and thought nothing of it. Then the war started and suddenly he and I were hip to hip again, working on ever more complex designs. When the war got too close, we would move. It happened time and time again. Finally the fighting caught up though and somehow mom and dad got separated from me and I was left with the stronger, more brutish part of my family that Paps honestly takes after. There was so much noise and darkness. The humans had the sheer numbers, and then there was him. Black Hat. Back then I didn't know his name, but when we met in battle I truly believed I was going to die. He had me in his jaws before one of my uncle's distracted him, causing him to throw me. After being thrown, he massacre my family while I laid paralyzed in fear. Over twelve generations destroyed in mere minutes."

Sans had to pause for a few moments as he reigned in his composure and took a hit off the water bottle. This was deep stuff and it was really had for him to relate it.

"When Black moved on, leaving only me alive amongst the Dust of my family, I took my chance and ran. I almost didn't find my family before the barrier fell, trapping us. For the first hundred years dad and I, among many others, worked on building the Core. Once that was finished, our studies started back up, but without humans, our subjects became our fellow monsters. It took two hundred years before the king caught on and put a stop to it and another seventy before I personally put a stop to his father's secret continuation of our work. Of those last seventy years, I spent fifty as a guinea pig."

Remembering his father, Sans gave himself a quick shake, rubbing his arms briskly and glaring at every shadow in the room before continuing.

"With my parents gone and a baby brother to care for, I was forced to look for help. I had never been on the payroll and I certainly wasn't going to raise my brother in the labs. I went to the king and from there to Grillby until finally I was able to get my own place. People hardly remembered dad, other than as the guy who designed the Core, and even then, there weren't many that knew that. I could build a new legacy and with that in mind, I raised Paps with the belief that our parents were truly admirable and good monsters. It was half true."

Looking up from his lap, Sans took a shaky breath and looked Flug dead on. "Black Hat killed almost all of my family. He would have killed me and my dad had he caught us and then all of monster kind would be dead. He still wishes he had killed my dad. All 'cause my dad dated him for science and he fell for it. Paps laid into me for lying to him. Black Hat nearly succeeded in multi-genocide over a breakup. That is my story."

Flug blinked away tears at the retelling of everything Sans had gone through. I'm so sorry. Sans was so brave for actually turning into a great person after living through hundreds of years worth of pain and being used by his father. Giving a weak chuckle Flug tried to lighten the mood with a weak, "I knew he was dramatic, but that's ridiculous." Sighing Flug held Sans close. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. He really is terrifying. I've never went to battle with or against him, but I've heard stories. It must have been horrific. I don't know how you can be near him… You are so brave."

"Can't very well leave you here with him all on your own, now can I? Anyway, I didn't recognize him until he had to try to catch Dementia when she stole my Soul. All wrapped up as he is in that neat little disguise I never would have known he was the same thing as what grabbed me on the battlefield all those years ago." He absently rubbed his scarred foot as he had been doing through most of the story.

Flug growled "Dementia did what?!"

Sans jumped and flinched simultaneously at Flug's mood shift and the harsh flare in his magic. "Uh, she stole my Soul? She was up to her normal antics and ended up seeing it and grabbed it an ran. You know how she likes shiny objects. The boss nearly killed her for it, but I'm alright. Don't go all avenger on her for me, kay?" He laughed nervously. He couldn't imagine what might happen if Flug lashed out with the amount of magic he had at his disposal right now.

Huffing Flug crossed his arms. "No fair! You always avenge me and get upset, but I can't when she grabbed my fragile mate's Soul?!" Popping his lip out Flug huffed "Not fair babe, not fair."

Rubbing the back of his head embarrassed, Sans tried to explain. "Well you see, Black Hat already pretty much nearly killed her. I don't know if she actually will survive what he did to her. If she does, then you can beat her up. How about that? No use in beating up someone who has already been beaten, is there?" He tried to reason with his mate. He couldn't deny that it was kinda hot and cute that Flug wanted to fight for him on this. It was nice.

Shrugging Flug nodded "I guess, but I still don't like it. Are you getting hungry? I can go get something from the kitchen."

"And chance someone else seeing you like that?" Sans sniggered. "Let me go this time and I'll get us food. How does that sound?"

Blushing and shaking his head Flug sighed "Okay, thanks love. I'll stay here and try not to wiggle away." Flug chuckled.

Leaning up, Sans gave him a peck before teleporting away to the kitchen. Making his way around the island that look up the center of the room, he popped open the fridge and looked for something edible for himself and Flug.

The fridge door slammed shut Black Hat leaning against it. "Finally up I see. You haven't been in the lab today and it's well into noon."

Sans jumped with the loud noise and shrunk into himself. "Ah, about that. Flug and I were talking and I guess we sort of lost track of time?" Sans tried to make up a scenario that was at least partially true to make sure he and Flug wouldn't get in trouble for their tardiness. "We will make up the lost work, sir. I promise." He kept his eyes down, not meeting Black Hat's. He wasn't sure what mood the demon was in today and didn't want to find out the hard way that he was in one of his sadistic moods the hard way.

Black Hat nodded clicking his talons together. "Yes, well if you are feeling so good at talking today I have a feeling you are up to me calling in my favor."

Sans flinched visibly, but knew he couldn't argue that his magic was up to the task and his body was certainly back in working condition. He had no good reason to refuse other than the care of his mate and he didn't think that bringing Flug's current condition to Black Hat's attention would be his best move. "Yes sir." Sorry babe. I wasn't paying attention and the boss caught me. He apparently wants to call in the favor I was telling you about yesterday. Maybe reach out to 5.0.5. and he might be able to get you some food. I am so sorry.

Grinning Black Hat crooked a finger for Sans to follow him as he worked his way back to his office. Patting the desk. "Sit up there."

The desk was just above eye level for Sans, so rather than try to scramble and pull himself up onto it, he teleported, perfuming the air for a short time with the smell of the spray of the ocean as he settled himself on the edge. Suddenly just wearing shorts and robe felt like much too little clothing and he grew more bashful as the seconds ticked by with Black Hat's lone eye watching him.

Nodding in approval Black Hat grabbed his shoulders turning Sans around and plopping into his own chair. "Well? Drop the robe and let me look."

Flinching reactively from being grabbed, Sans took a shaky breath to try to steady his nerves and let the soft velvet material fall from his shoulders and drew his hands from the sleeves so that it wasn't riding on his elbows or covering any of his back. All the tattoos were dark as he hadn't activated his magic yet. He wasn't certain if Black Hat wanted to look closer at the inking itself or just their magical aspect so he waited for further instructions while trying to to fidget.

After bringing up all those old, buried memories, it felt like everything had only just happened. Every memory fresh as the day it had been made. He had to fight the terror that raced through his Soul and pray the boss didn't call him out on it.

Leaning closer his hot breaths gently hitting the bones in front of him as he studied them. Running a claw over a marking. "They change color to match your magic, yes? How does that work? Who did them for you?"

"Uh, yeah. Since they are embedded in my bones and my marrow-stream, whenever my magic is active, they light up as well. The bone there is slightly thinner than everywhere else, but it is also a bit stronger. Kinda like scars on the flesh of, well, most creatures with flesh? Scar tissue is thicker and stronger than normal tissue. As for who did them, I got them done in one of the deeper sectors. Most everybody in that sector had tattoos. They got them to tell their life story, but they didn't mind inking people from beyond their sector. I think they called their sector Inktale." He desperately wanted to look behind him or know what was going through Black Hat's mind, but he just went along with the questions for now. He kept breathing and tried to match his Soulbeat to his slow, deceptively calm breaths.

"Interesting…" A claw traced along the tattoos. "Can you light them up?"

Biting at his teeth nervously, Sans nodded once. "They are very sensitive, so please be careful." He heard himself say before he could stop himself and instantly regretted it. Knowing there was no going back and he had avoided this moment for so long, he squeezed his sockets closed and activated his magic as he felt the claw move from tattoo to bone and held his breath in fearful anticipation.

Gasping at the sight, his claw hovering over the blue markings. "They are beautiful…" Black Hat's gaze roamed over the tattoos eagerly studying them. "Why did you get them? Do they tell your story as the other inked monsters do?"

"I-in a way, I guess. The vines and flowers are based on a species that apparently only grows in the Underground. They are based on echo flowers, which ironically glow blue as well. I didn't realize until after I got them that they would connect to my Soul and magic the way they do. It doesn't always happen like that apparently." Sans shut his mouth with a decisive click as he realized he had begun rambling. "But, uh, anyway, I guess you could say they tell my story cause the flowers always repeat the last thing said to them. They remember things. Well, the other Judges and I all remember the resets that the fallen humans cause. Some of us remember more than others. From what we all have put together though, I remember the most since I was always the last line of defense for the entire Underground." He paused for a few moments before answering the other part of the question posed to him. "As for why I got them, guess I just thought they looked cool. I don't really know. Was a spur of the moment kind of thing." He nearly shrugged before thinking better of it with those claws so close by.

Black Hat nodded along mumbling small comments as Sans rambled. He was used to Flug's rambling of inventions and surprisingly Sans was quite similar. "I see the vines and flowers… Interesting quality to flowers… Ah yes the demon child Flug asked me to dispose of… I understand, my top hat was also a spur of the moment look that stuck…" After sensing Sans had completed his rambling he tapped Sans's shoulder in a spot free of markings. Black Hat asked in a way that he hoped wasn't pressuring "May I touch?"

"I-isn't that what you were planning to do?" He couldn't hide the obvious shake from his voice.

"If you allowed me, yes. It is tied to your Soul so I would like your consent." Black Hat huffed a hot breath, thinking that Sans would believe he would be as callous as Dementia was with the fragile skeleton.

Sans was silent for a long time as he debated what to do with the choice suddenly. Nearly ten minutes later he nodded, coming to a decision. "Be extremely careful, but go ahead. Just please avoid the bite marks in purple." He added the second part on as an afterthought. He didn't want to torture Flug too much with this.

Nodding Black Hat curled in his claws running his knuckles gently over the tattoos. "What does it feel like? Is it the same as your Soul being touched or different?"

Clenching his jaw as pure sensation ran through his body, Sans gasped when the touch finished. "Unlike anything else. It is indescribable. Touching my Soul would be similar, but not an exact replication." He explained. He hadn't expected Black Hat to actually go gentle on him and that single touch disarmed him. He relaxed and let his bones loosen a bit.

"Interesting." Black Hat continued his light touches drawing closer to one of the purple bite marks. "The bites are Marks from Flug, correct? How does it feel to touch those?"

Subconsciously Sans had begun to lean into the touches as they stirred up his magic. Between cut breaths Sans tried to respond. "Th-they" gasp, "they affect," whine, "his body." He struggled to formulate words and answer intelligently. The pleasure and sensation assaulting his body was almost unbearable. He'd only had Flug focus solely on his tattoos once and that was when he'd been having his rib rebroken. Without the pain to distract, the sensation was amazing.

"And yours on his body would affect you?" Black Hat hesitated before running a knuckle over the bite and tracing more tattoos. "Are you enjoying yourself? Should I stop?"

The door burst open, Flug waddling in, panting and holding his stomach. "That's enough! Come along Sans we have work to do."

So lost to everything he was feeling, Sans didn't even register that Flug had entered the office. He sat on Black Hat's lap, a panting and whining needy mess. His magic so worked up buy the gentle touches that his back had become damp.

Black Hat was quite enjoying himself and his discovery before Flug burst in demanding his mate back. He should have known the touching would cause Flug to become territorial. Huffing Black Hat glared at Flug before blinking in surprise. "I did not realize you were with a souling… You have so much magic in you Flug." Smirking down at Sans he ran a knuckle down his spine. No wonder Flug was moody and demanding. "You have filled your mate so much. You are so easy to manipulate like this… I've learned what I wanted. Go on now." Black Hat lifted him up with some tentacles placing him on wobbly legs and pushed him towards Flug.

Flug blushed tugging his shirt down further at Black Hat's comments. Reaching down to steady Sans as he was pushed stumbling to him. "Come on Sans let's go."

It took a few moments before his head cleared enough to grasp what was going on and for the buzz in his head to clear, but when it did, Sans was mortified. He hadn't expected Black Hat to be able to reduce him to such a state so quickly. "Uh, right. Let's go. The lab or room?" Head still slightly fuzzy, he tried to fix his robe which he had thankfully grabbed in the move and did his best to calm his now hyperactive magic.

Flug Ignored Sans's question and picked him up balancing him on his hip as he waddled away. "Sorry… I just felt his touch and couldn't stop myself from getting you."

"It's okay. I'm surprised he let me go so easily. I told him not to touch your Marks. He was surprisingly really gentle. I think his pregnancy is really affecting him." He confided as he was carried.

"Maybe…"

"But seriously, where do you wanna go. I can 'port is so it's less work for you. I can't imagine walking around with my plug where it is being comfortable, much as I love you carrying me."

Flug shrugged. "I don't know. Room I guess. I just want you with me."

Sans smiled, appreciating the sentiment. " Well you aren't getting rid of me anytime soon. That's for sure."

Sighing Flug hugged Sans closer. "Are you feeling okay? Did anything happen in there?"

Heaving a gusty sigh, Sans shook his head. "No, he just looked, complimented and felt them out. Nothing more than light petting really."

"Good, I'm glad. So back to our lazy day? I gathered some snacks with 5.0.5's help." Flug had been beyond worried when Sans told him that Black Hat was taking him to look at his tattoos. Flug was halfway to the office before he'd calmed down and gathered snacks instead of barging in waiting instead for the touch that tipped him over and caused him to storm in and demand his mate.

"Lazy day sounds perfect. We are really gonna have to buckle down on our work tomorrow though. I think the boss is getting annoyed with us taking so many days off."

"True, we can handle it though. I think a movie night will work as we rest." Flug snuggled Sans in bed. Setting up his laptop Flug looked down to his mate in his lap. "Sans, do you think Papyrus will be awake tomorrow?"

"Probably not. He's gonna be out for a bit. A week minimum I figure. These magic fluxes are pretty rough on us." Sans shrugged signaling that he didn't see it being all that big of a deal.

Sighing Flug relaxed back. "I guess there's not much we can do then. I would like to have our talk sooner than later, but magic has its own way of doing things." Picking a documentary Flug started up the movie relaxing with Sans in his arms.

Laughing quietly, Sans agreed. "That's for sure. I'm still trying to get used to life that isn't dictated by magic. It is quite the learning curve for someone my age."

Laughing Flug nodded "Think about me! I'm getting tossed into magic and monsterhood. Speaking of monsterhood anything else I should know? Anything you can think of that you haven't told me yet? I don't want to be flashing people our sex life on accident again."

Snorting, Sans tried to think of where to start. There was so much to learn and go over. It didn't help he still wasn't sure what all customs or actual physical differences there were between the races. "I honestly don't know where to start."

Chuckling Flug smirked teasing "Is there someone that knows more than you? Should I ask Red or Fell instead?"

"I don't think I want them teaching you. Their sector was so rough and it is all they know. They were made down there. Before the barrier broke, they never even saw the sun. No, I just need to think more on it." Frustrated with his own procrastinating, Sans dragged a hand over his head as he wracked his mind for a good starting point.

"It's fine love I'm just teasing you. Um, is there anyone you want me to meet from your sector? I don't really have anyone you can meet." Besides her, but… nevermind. Flug smiled kissing Sans's cheek.

"Hmmm, well there's Un...wai- who's her?" Curiosity sparked, Sans shifted so he could look up at Flug's face. Who else did Flug have in his small circle of people?

"Another time I'll introduce you, who do you have in mind?" Flug deflected the question.

Grinning and happy that Flug apparently did have more people than the rough villains in this crazy place, Sans let it go with a sigh and picked up the thought he had been going with before. "I was gonna say that we still haven't gotten to get you introduced to my captain and her wife or my original boss and his wife. All great people."

"Do you want to contact them and set up a date? If you want we can do it today or tomorrow?"

"Let me give 'em a call and see. Before I do though, just 'cause I know she's gonna ask, how do you feel about butterscotch and cinnamon?" He began digging through their blankets and pillows, sure that his phone had to be around somewhere.

"Um both are fine? I mean I've done the cinnamon challenge with Dementia when it came out, not a good idea by the way."

"Cinnamon challenge?" A hard thud was heard on the wall side of the bed, followed seconds later by Sans fitting himself between the bed and the wall to retrieve his brick of a phone from where it had fallen.

Flug nodded grimacing. "Yeah, she had found out about the trend and refused to leave me alone until we did it. It was a popular trend to try to eat a spoonful of cinnamon. Which can cause you to choke on the dry powder. Not very fun or tasty."

"Doesn't sound it. Uh, can I get a lift? Kinda stuck." In his scramble to retrieve his phone, Sans found himself pinned in several places as he tried to push himself back up onto the tall bed. He had a single foot left on top of the mattress and his skull was squished between the mattress and the wall.

Chuckling Flug shook his head reaching to try to get a hold of him in an area that wasn't so sensitive. "You are a mess. How did you even do this?"

"Uh...practice? Honestly I'm not really sure. Was just trying to grab my phone." Sans said through the bedding in his face.

"Ha! Oh I love you." Flug settled for an arm around his ribs and a hand on his leg not against the bed. Lifting, Flug struggled with the stuck skeleton in his arms and his belly trying to get him back on the bed. "Did you at least get your phone?"

"Just barely." Once he was free of the small space, he lifted his hand to show of his prize only to lose it again as it slipped and plummeted again to the dark depths under the bed. "Oh fuck you!" One eye going out and his hand glowing blue, Sans summoned a mini blaster and had that retrieve the device for him.

Flug squealed "Can I see him?! He's so small and cute!"

Sans froze just as he was about to dismiss the small construct. "Uh, sure." Grabbing his phone from the thing's jaws, he guided it forward to Flug and let its levitation magic dissipate so it fell onto the blankets in front of him.

Flug made sure Sans was safe on the bed before gently lifting the mini blaster in his hands. Cooing Flug looked at the small thing. "I love him!"

Giving a sharp breath of laughter, Sans made a mental note to create one that was more permanent for Flug. The way he looked at and handled the small construct was cute and a much better expression compared to the few times he had seen the larger versions.

Beaming Flug gave the small blaster a kiss on the top of his skull. Looking up to Sans he asked. "Where do they go when they disappear?"

Looking up from his phone surprised, he opened his mouth to answer and realized that was yet another question to which he had no answer. "I-I really don't know. I've been able to summon them since I was forty or so and I guess I always just sort of took where they go for granted. Now I'm curious!"

Flug's eyes widened as he looked down to the mini blaster cradling it closer to his chest. "So, you don't know what happens to them? What if he goes to a void? Is he lonely? The poor baby!"

"Uh, you do know that I can make it grow or shrink depending on how much magic I use, right? It's about as old as me at the very least and I can summon a bunch at once, so wherever it is from, it ain't alone." Sans couldn't help laughing at how Flug was trying to coddle the weapon in his hands.

Blinking Flug looked down at the little blaster. "Oh… Good. I would hate for him to be alone. It just makes me think of 5.0.5 being all alone." Flug teared up cuddling the tiny blaster "I couldn't stand that."

"Nope, lots of them for sure and they are really powerful and dangerous." Sans assured him as he smiled and went back to typing on his phone. He had to admit that when it came to typing, the newer phones definitely had the better design. Not for the first time he wished they made ones that were more skeleton friendly.

Smiling Flug gasped before wiggling to try to get out of bed. Passing the blaster to Sans Flug demanded "Hold him I'll be right back!" Waddling to Sans's room he went into the lab and grabbed a small chip and a tracker before waddling back. Panting Flug sat on the bed. "Fuck we are gonna have to do something about this. I'm so out of breath."

Sans couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he watched Flug's hampered movement. "Oh, I don't know."

Flug whined "Yes, unless you're gonna carry me." Grinning he showed off what he gathered. "Okay, do you have some tape or something? I have a tracker and a chip to put on the blaster."

Sighing and letting the debate on whether to keep his babe blown up drop, Sans grabbed the tracker chip and examined it. After a few minutes he stroked the blaster, feeding it more magic so it could grow. From years of working with them, he knew every little nick on these things. Once it was large enough, he pried open it's jaws and slid the device into a crevice between two of its teeth. The space was just big enough to fit the tracking chip in snuggly. "How's that?"

Flug nodded happily, "Looks great." Booting up the tracker he watched the chip give a small beep and flashing green. The screen showed the chip was in front of them. "Great! Okay you can send it away and we can see where he goes."

"Alright." Sans blinked and his right eyelight returned almost as soon as the blaster disappeared. "What's it say?"

The tracker flashed and flickered before showcasing some coordinates. "Do you know where this is? Another sector. maybe?"

"No~" Sans's brow folded over itself as it furrowed and he looked over the numbers repetitively. "There are four numbers there. That can't be right unless it is extraplanarly traveling." When a fifth number showed up and a few weird symbols blipped across the screen before disappearing, Sans pushed away quickly. "It's in the void!"

"Oh the poor baby!" Flug frowned imaging the poor blasters in a world of blackness. "Wait… Isn't that where Gaster is? Do you think they are together?"

"Yep. They are both there and now he knows that we know it too." Sans was pushed as far as he could get into the corner of the bed as if getting away from the screen showing the coordinates would get him further away from his father.

"Oh… Oh love…" Flug switched it off taking out the battery so it was dead. "He's not going to get you, love. I promise. You are safe here." Flug grabbed his phone texting Black Hat to increase their defenses. "I'm going to set up our defenses to make them stronger and target anything from the void."

"Yeah, but if he and my blasters are in the same space, what is to say that they couldn't bring him back with them? How can I summon a blaster knowing that they may bring him back? I don't know what would be worse, him being able to come back or coming back and dying because of how the void works." He clutched his head as he wound himself up.

"Well wouldn't he have tried that when he first went in there? Maybe he doesn't know yet? We could try sending a message? It was the weird Gaster that I got to talk to last time so maybe there are several places that spit things into the void and they don't see everything straight away? Think you can summon the same one back? We can do it in the lab in my containment unit?"

"Wait, what weird Gaster? You talked to somebody from the void?" Sans looked up incredulously.

Flug nodded "Was I not able to tell you? It was before the fight with Papyrus. He was the one that told me about your father. They were friends until he went soft in the void. Apparently the guy who I talked to was a fan of his earlier work and could rival your own father on the evil and corrupt scale… I think he still has my phone."

"My- my dad went soft? I didn't think he could. I suppose a message wouldn't hurt. I have to wonder who you got ahold of though." Without even realizing it, Sans had begun to dig his feet under the covers while they talked.

"Maybe Fell and Red's Dad?" Shrugging Flug grabbed out a pen and paper. "Do you have anything you want to say to him? We could attach a phone to it if you want?"

Sans hummed in thought. "But didn't you say that the guy you talked to had your phone? There is no guarantee that if I summon and dismiss my construct that I'll get the same one or that it will go back to the same place that that one is now. Kinda spotty isn't it?"

Nodding Flug rubbed his chin in thought. "We could always just send another phone through your trash tornado with a note. That's how he got my old phone, but there still isn't a guarantee that your father will actually get it."

"We can try sending a phone with one of the blasters. The trashnado was fixed pretty solidly so I would assume that it dumps it's stuff all in the same place. The guy you talked obviously isn't my father, so no point in sending him another phone." He wasn't looking forward to hearing from his dad again, but if by some chance Gaster was still alive, it would ease his mind a little bit.

Nodding Flug hugged Sans close. "Do you have some more spare phones? We could make it so it only does texting if you want? I know this is a big thing."

"I have a few more. One sec." A puff of ocean spray later and he was gone. Rummaging around his desk, he collected a bunch of the more skeleton friendly phones before teleporting back to the bed with Flug. "I've got six that they should be able to figure out." He spread the assortment of old tech over the blankets between them.

Looking at them Flug picked out the most simplistic style. It didn't even have the option for internet only text and call. The screen had a few scrapes but looked good along with the camera. Flipping it around he snapped a picture of Sans so it was in the phones gallery. "We can leave instructions if you think they need it?"

Shaking his head and giving a grim smirk, "Nah, they're big boys. I'm sure they can figure it out. Heck, if it is my dad who finds it, he was a royal scientist. This should be easier than pie for him."

Smiling Flug nuzzled him. "Do you want to do it now or do you still want to think about it? You can take all the time you need, love."

Taking a shaky breath, Sans shook his head. "Might as well get it out of the way." His right eyelight went out again as his left grew and turned blue. Six miniature blasters appeared randomly around the room and seemed to all be focused on Flug before turning their attention to everything else. One started nuzzling against a hanging plane model suspended from the ceiling as if trying to get it to play tag.

Flug cooed looking at the mini blasters. "They are so adorable! Come here little guys let's get you some communication on you." Gently guiding one closest to him over and fitting the phone in it's jaw the sharp teeth holding it in place. "Now when you go back make sure to find Gaster. Give him the phone. If you are all good I'll work on making you some toys that will work in the void." Flug patted the mini blasters skull happily. "Such good boys!"

"They aren't children." Sans laughed at his antics even as he edged the one that was about to break the model on the ceiling down to receive the next phone. "Leastways I don't think they are. Kinda hard to tell with skeletal creatures."

Shrugging Flug placed another phone into the mouth of a blaster. "They are kind of like puppies though."

"Puppies?" Sans leveled an incredulous look at his mate. He couldn't believe he just compared his constructs, wonderful, powerful, terrifying blasters, to puppies of all things. "In what way are they even remotely like puppies?" The only thing that came to his mind was Dogaressa's pups from the Fresh sector and the Annoying Dog who constantly stole his brother's bones.

"They are dog like skulls and act kind of like dogs? Small dogs are puppies?" Flug tilted his head offering his explanation.

Groaning, Sans shook and dropped his head to his hands. Four hundred years and dracobears are extinct and forgotten, all knowledge of them wiped from humanity's mind for what; dogs!

"Are they not supposed to be like dogs? I figured they were like a guard dog kind of dragon-like skull."

"Eh." He tipped a hand in the air in a so-so motion. "They are a kind of extinct dragon. The real thing was a real pest, even more than dogs are. It was almost as dangerous too."

"Wait these were real creatures? Did you like magicly harvest the skulls?"

"Eh~ Not sure magically would be the right word. There was magic involved, but just to make things a bit easier for restraint and grabbing tools. Like I said, I was really young when I got these." Sans wouldn't meet Flug's eyes as he stroked one of the skulls he had pulled into his grasp.

Flug froze a mini blaster in his hands. "Wait… So these are real creatures skulls you've taken? How are they sentient?! How do they float? How are you even able to control them and manipulate their size?!"

Flinching away from the first question, he dodged it and answered the rest, hoping it would be a good enough distraction. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. They aren't sentient, not really anyway. They have a bit of my magic embedded in each of them and so they act as if they have their own mind but really are reacting to miniscule attractions or intentions from my own mind unless I give them a directive. They float 'cause that is what they did when they were alive and my magic let that part be retained and absorbed. As for how I control them, that is simple. My magic overwhelmed and seized control. They are as much a part of me as any of my bones in my body. They are an extension of me, more or less." Sans shrugged at the end of his little speech, still stroking the skull he had until a finger accidentally slipped into a socket causing it to zip away as he blinked rapidly and rubbed his own socket.

Humming Flug examined the skull he held more closely. "Interesting… So is this just the skull or the whole thing? Can you summon the whole body? Wait! If they get hurt do you get hurt as well? What if they get hurt in the void?"

Shaking his head, he conceded that Flug was definitely just as much of a scientist as himself at heart. This project was definitely a big one, even when it was being founded and the kid was asking just as much as he did back when he first got the skulls.

"Well, that is just the skull. I tried once, shortly after I got these added to my arsenal, to summon the whole body. The result wasn't pretty and the backlash of the magic didn't work out well for me then. I haven't tried it since. As for damaging them, I feel what they take in damage, but I don't take equivalent damage and if they are taking any damage in the void, I haven't felt it."

"Cool." Flug looked over to Sans, excitement lighting up his eyes. "They are so amazing! Do you think I would ever be able to summon them?"

"Not a chance." Sans squashed the idea before it could even bloom. "For one thing, their species is extinct, like I mentioned earlier. For another, the process we had to go through was… beyond inhumane. It pushed the bounds of what even our boss would do I'd like to think. Knowing what I do now, I don't think I could ever perform the process again." He felt sick and tried to suppress the memories. What they had done was gastly.

Nodding Flug frowned petting the mini blaster. "Well if it eases your mind they seem very happy now."

Sans looked up startled, losing his focus for a second and causing all of the skulls to blip for a moment before reappearing. One of them that had a phone was gone, replaced with one without, but this one had what appeared to be a strange hand wrapped around the lower jaw. Instantly all of them turned and focused on that single skull and fired blasts. Sans couldn't stop the scream that ripped from him as he felt the heat of five blasts all over his body and almost instantly they ceased fire. The skull that had been blasted looked fine for the damage, but the hand was gone, just Dust between its teeth and glittering on the floor. Their owner panted on the bed, eyelights dark.

When all the skulls turned on one lone blaster Flug looked as well his eye's going wide at the hand before the blasters fired. Screaming in a mixture of terror and shock Flug jumped clutching his chest, his heart pounding heavily. Turning to Sans Flug cried out "What was that?! That was a hand! A severed hand! Who-who was that?!"

Twitching and shivering where he had collapsed on the bed after the blasters had ceased firing, Sans couldn't very well answer. After a second the entire room vibrated with a single word though, echoing through his magic. HIM.

Whining Flug yanked Sans close to cling to. "Nope nope nope. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Forget it. Let's leave your dad alone."

In the same instance, Sans's phone rang from where it lay forgotten on the blankets. The caller ID reading simply #3, the phone that had been with the replaced blaster.

Whining Flug offered "Let it go to voicemail?"

A low hum was heard from around the room as the blasters seemed to get ready to fire before the one on Flug's lap launched forward to smack against Sans's skull and stop the second round of firing, forcing him to think. "Answer it. He won't stop otherwise." The ringer stopped only to start back up seconds later, proving Sans correct.

Glupping Flug grabbed the phone and pressed answer. "H-hello?"

"Now that was just rude. You send me a phone, steal one of my playmates, and then annihilate it and don't answer? Rude I say." There sounded to be conversation in the background before a scuffle crowded through the mic.

"Hey! Can you send one of these with a camera? I wanna take pics but Spikes won't make me one! It is so boring here!" The new voice sounded very excitable.

Blinking Flug looked to Sans then back to the phone. "Um I apologize sir We weren't actually sure we would reach anyone and you kind of scared us… The phones have a built in camera but I can try to send a better one. Could I ask who I'm speaking to or I guess what sectors?"

"Ow! Hey! I want it!" more scuffling and a heavy thud of the phone being dropped could be heard before a third voice answered.

"I do apologize. You have reached the Gaster house. I surmise you must be a son of one of us or of one of our cousins in the other sectors. We are distantly related, but tend to all look pretty similar. There are five of us here. Tell me, what is your name so we know who to put on the phone before the poor thing breaks. We are all tired of our own company." The newcomer was slightly airy in their speech, but there was a hint of humor behind their words as well.

Biting his lip Flug awkwardly answered. "I-I'm actually not um… My name's Flug? I'm actually mated with one of your son's, Sans? We have more phones and technology we can send if these do break, we weren't even sure we would get a hold of anyone…" Flug weakly asked, "Is G-Gaster there? Is he actually nicer now?"

Silence rang through the phone before distanced conversation could be heard. "He'll be available soon. Maybe. If by nicer you mean he isn't sacrificing those around him for his science anymore, then yeah. He's still completely invested in his work though. My name is Astral by the way. The one who answered the phone was Spikes, and the other one was Segoe. We also have Blindy somewhere around here." The line fell silent again after he completed his introductions, apparently at a loss for words upon finding out it wasn't his own offspring who had made the connection to them.

Flug frowned the silence causing him to offer out to Astral, "Um what sector are you from? Maybe we could get a hold of your kids and allow you access to communicate together sometime soon? I completely understand um Segoe? It must be boring in a black void…"

"Well, by my calculations, I could have done worse by landing here in the void. Had I entered the coordinates I had been planning on, I likely would have ended up in the anti-void. Much worse. As it is, between all our offspring utilizing those horrible and lazy waste portals they created or that we created for them, we were actually able to make ourselves a nice little home and get our hands of some stuff to keep us interested. Not all of us are quite...scientifically inclined though." His voice took on a concerned tone near the end, suggesting distaste or some other unknown emotion.

Flug chuckled "I know, I talked to one you guys banished from the house… Not a lovely person, but gave us more information about where you were and that we could actually talk to people in the void."

A hum sung through the phone before a strange glitching distorted and unrecognizable sound came through the receiver making Sans move for the first time since the blast. "Dad?"

Blinking at the noise Flug placed the phone between them. "Um mister Gaster? Sans and his mated are here on the phone."

"Sans? Is that really you? My Son? You really still live?" The sounds coming through the receiver weren't recognizable as words of any kind in the english language, but though their telepathic link Sans fed an instant translation to Flug in time with the sounds.

"Uh, yep. I'm still alive. Don't know how, but yeah." Sans confirmed.

Looking to Sans, Flug tilted his head whispering. "What is he talking in? I've never heard it before." Speaking into the phone Flug offered "How are you sir? Do any of you need anything?"

The sounds took on a grating and rough edge as they immediately blasted through the phone from the other end. It took a moment before Sans began the translation again, but with a smirk on his face now. "Oh, well I am just fine and dandy! Just absolutely fabulously fantastic! Perfectly wonderful! Do I need anything? Really? Did you mate an imbecile Sans? Do I need anything? I'm in a fucking void! What don't I need?" The whole translation was obviously very annoyed and rowdy.

"He's not an imbecile dad. He's just human, er, well he was until last night. Not sure how human he is now." Blue dusted his face before he continued. "He was just tryin' to be nice I think a better question is how are you faring in that void? Learn anything interesting? Got anything worth saying?" The words started out conversational before turning taunting. To Flug in their minds he told him It's WingDings, an ancient skeletal language.

Flug huffed at Gaster's remarks before gasping as Sans hinted at their night, hissing out "Sans! Don't tell him that!" As Sans went on Flug crossed his arms adding to the taunting. "Any questions you have about your childrens' lives? Sans is doing quite well for himself. We are both inventors and scientists for Black Hat Incorporated."

I didn't tell him how you lost your humanity. For all he knows it was through science and magic. Trust me, what happened to you isn't normal.

The strange voice came through the phone again, the harshness gone and it actually sounded a bit bouncy now, but the look on Sans's face darkened. "Children? There is more than one? Melinda's second child survived? Sans, tell me of your sibling. Are they strong? How have they fared these past years? It has been years yes? How much time has passed there in the timed world? And what is this, you are with a human who is not human? Did you keep up with my research after you so unceremoniously sent me into this inescapable place?"

"You don't deserve to know about him." Sans spat, fury clear as day across his face. "I never will tell you about him. Not after what you had planned for him. I read your notes, but I made sure nobody would ever find them again. Your research will never see the light of day and will never finish here. Bastard." Without another word he teleported away, the skulls around the room disappearing at the same time.

Flug growled "Damn you Gaster. Why do you have to be such an asshole? Give me back to the others I can't understand you without Sans translating and YOU made him leave."

"W-wAiT! L-LeT Me eXpLaIn!" The words were disjointed and sounded painful to speak, but it was english that was spoken. Mumbles could be heard in the background and a voice closer could be heard telling Gaster "Don't push yourself. You know common messes with your Soul."

Sighing Flug relented. "Fine. Explain. Let it be known that if I don't think it's good enough, I will not allow you to communicate with Sans until he deems ready to try again."

"WoUlDn'T HaVe iT AnY OtHeR WaY." Static took over the phone once more, becoming grated and harsh again before the voice that spoke before told him to stop fussing and just let them help.

"C-can you hear me?" The voice was muffled and after some glitchy sounds in the background the question was posed a second time more clearly.

"Yes, I can hear you." Flug told the voice softly his irritation dissipating at the shy voice.

"Good, good. Sorry about that. Apparently the phone was upside down the first time. Anyway, I'm Blindy. Gaster has a condition that makes it very hard on his Soul to speak common, the language understood by all forms of life, so I'll just translate for him if that is okay with you?" The voice sounded hopeful.

"Thank you, Blindy. I appreciate you helping."

"Good, good, very good. Go ahead Gaster." There was a pause before the glitchy sound in the background started again after heaving a heavy breath. Shortly after, Blindy started talking into the phone. "So apparently Gaster was asking after his child, er his other child, not his son, because he remembered the child was very weak and he hadn't expected it to live. Uh, as for the time thing, well," Gaster voice got harsh again and Blindy could be heard telling him to hush for a moment before returning, "Well, time here is not quite linear and can be hard to measure what with their being no form of day or night. If the date on this phone is correct though, and I assume it is, then by what the others say, it has been quite a few years since they all came to be here. A lot can happen in that time."

Gaster broke in again and after shushing him and then relenting, Blindy went back to being a translator. "Anyway~ Gaster says that his son's reaction is completely proper considering what he had been planning for the youngest of his offspring. He doesn't want to go into the details as they are ah, okay. Apparently they are pretty nasty and well, I don't personally don't do well with all that stuff. Mind if I skip over the details?" The translator sounded pained as if he expected Flug to demand for the information.

Sighing and shaking his head Flug was greatful in the pause. "Yes, please skip over the details. It was bad enough hearing what happened to Sans. Before you continue let me answer a few things." Collecting his thoughts Flug breathed "Okay, to start I won't tell you much on your second child due to Sans's displeasure. I will tell you that Papyrus is his name and he is alive and healthy."

Cheers could be heard through the background from the obviously assembled and listening others in the house.

Chuckling Flug continued. "He is twenty-seven, we are practically the same age. Meaning that is roughly how long you've been in the void."

Gasps were heard as well as murmurs between the assembled members of the listeners.

Flug nodded along to the reactions. "Yup, so technically you haven't been in the void for too long. Um anything else?"

"Forgive me, Flug, right? You said you are about the same age as Gaster's youngest and yet are mated to Sans?" There was a pause before he continued. "Do- um, I don't know how to delicately ask this…"

Flug groaned. "Not you guys too! I'm human, okay? We get married and start having kids around our 20s and 30s. I'm perfectly fine to mate someone." Grumbling Flug added "I would be perfectly fine to have kids if my DNA didn't decide to make me a monster. Now I have to wait sixty years to do anything." Sighing Flug relented "But no Sans isn't cradle robbing and being a pedifile, I was of age before I started converting into a monster."

"Right! Okay. That covers…" More static from Gaster led to a one sided barely audible debate until Blindy finally returned to the phone. "So Gaster wants to know how that is possible. Judging by his son's outburst, Sans isn't pursuing his research, so how did he manage to change your DNA? If it is gory, I really don't wanna know but the others are practically falling over themselves to know." Sounding very put upon a sound similar to 'Nnnng' was heard followed by screeching then Blindy laughing. "Gets them every time." He laughed quietly to Flug. "They hate my tongue. Apparently it is weird."

"Uh huh um…" Flug blushed whining trying to figure out how to tell them without saying it was due to large amounts of cum. "Uhhh well we didn't um… We didn't plan on this happening."

"Spill it! I've got the next ten bags of Jelly beans on this!" Segoe yelled from the background.

"Well we ugh… we didn't know how magic and humans would mix and um we…" Flug blushed his face hot.

"Come on kid!" Astral called out laughing before crying out as Spikes told him off.

"Sex! We had sex! And I got a cum kink and damn we messed up, okay!"

"Haha! Beans for the win! I get the next ten bags. Take that Dingus!" Segoe's laugher mixed with Gaster's grating speech as he yelled at the excitable housemate.

"Well, congrats kid, you just made Segoe a happy skeleton. He bet that you got fucked so hard your humanity was washed away. Everybody else had more realistic scientific theories." Blindy laughed and the laughter faded as he moved away from it. "So, while they are distracted, mind telling me more about yourself? They are so obsessed with Sans and their own kids they seem to have glanced over learning about the mind who made this possible. I know Sans didn't reach out after all this time just because he missed his dad. Who are you?"

Flug whined at the laughter. He was so embarrassed. These guys didn't even know him and he admitted to something so embarrassing. Scrubbing at his face Flug smiled. "Um thank you for asking. I'm not very interesting besides being an inventor and scientists for a demon villain. I was just curious when Sans made a mini blaster and we started trying to find out where they went when he didn't have them. I already knew of the void through Sans and knew we could call due to talking to the guy you banished. He got a hold of my cell phone that went in Sans's trash tornado. Sorry I'm rambling. Um anything special you want to know?"

"Hmmm, well I'm a bit of a gossip at Soul, so while I don't like the gore, I do love a good romance. Tell me, how did you, a human end up meeting Sans, who, from what I understand, is a skeleton. How did that become a thing? He swoop in and save you from some terrifying danger or give you a kiss of life. Was it love at first sight or what. Com'on, help a guy out." Blindy spoke conspiratorially as if he were hiding from the rest of the gang on his end.

Flug laughed "No, nothing like that. My boss was hiring since monsterkind were free we were looking for help. I talked him into letting me have an assistant in the lab so I was doing interviews. Not many people hire skeletons so a villain organization was perfect to try for and I was able to snatch him up before the heroes. We hit it off well. I wasn't turned away from skeletons since I work for a demon and my colleagues are a mutated lizard woman and my own creation 5.0.5 which happens to be a large blue bear. Being that I was wearing a paper bag over my head also didn't make me one to judge… Once we got to know each other it was easy to like him. He's very sweet and caring if a little overprotective." Flug smiled sighing happily as he was able to talk about his lover. He sent his loving feeling through their bond.

"Okay, that is just so...so...I wanna say cute, but really it is boring. Where is the adventure? You are only a kid once! If you are a monster now, live it up while you can! Spin him off his feEEET! SPIKES, GIVE IT BACK!"

"Human, is Blindy jabbering your ear off with his bullshit about romance. I swear that idiot reads way too many romance novels. We get a ton of them from the one gateway in." Spikes growled. The sounds of Blindy complaining loudly nearby were clear as he begged to have his 'gossip buddy' back.

Laughing Flug shook his head, these guys were a riot. "My love life was too boring for him. Um not to be insulting, but are you from the Fell sector because you sound just like Fell and Red."

"You know my sons?" His scathing tone switched to interested and almost immediately Blindy stopped his screeching before starting to yell for the others before a thud was heard. "Oops." Spikes breathed, not a hint of apology to be found in his inflection. "How are the rug-rats doing?"

"They are great! They work here too. Your son Fell is actually mated to my boss, the demon. He has a clutch right now, Black Hat isn't sure on how many eggs will make it. I guess I can be the first to prematurely congratulate you on being a grandfather." Flug grinned happy to be able to share the exciting news with the Gaster.

"Huh. I'd expect nothing less from my son. What about his brother. Still acting like a piece of shit and sleepin' at the bar? He's been doing that since he could walk." Spikes was proud and that was clear, but he also sounded a little distant and cold, as if he was trying to be above it all.

"I'm not sure. He helps out around the mansion but I don't see him a lot. He's a big help, though."

"Good, it is about time he made himself useful. Stars know he was useless to me, always intoxicated. Probably a good thing. Best thing Fell ever did for any of us was shove me through that damn machine. I'll admit I was wrong back then, but I'm- The boys are strong and safe. Good for them." Shouting could be heard again and with a much put upon sigh, Spikes asked, "Anything else you need? It sounds like Astral has Segoe in a magic lock again and I have to break them up. Blindy is...ah..incapacitated for now?"

"Yes, I have one more thing. Do you want me to connect you to them next time? It would be easy to pass along numbers and phones for you to talk to them."

Spikes shrugged before remembering the person on the phone couldn't see him. "Sure. I don't think he'll call me and I don't blame 'im one bit. I wouldn't call me if I'd done the things I have. I won't complain. That all?"

"They might, but yes that's all." Flug was going to at least get pictures if not phones for each of the Gaster's in the Gaster house.

"Well then." A shriek cut through the line. "Fuck, ASTRAL! LET HIM FUCKING GO! HE ISN'T WORTH THE CLEANING YOU'LL BE DOING FOR THE NEXT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG CAUSE I SURE AS HELL AIN'T CLEANIN' UP THAT SHIT!" The line went dead seconds later, just after thuding off of something that yelped.

Chuckling Flug shook his head waddling his way to the lab. He had some phones to fix up, heavy duty cameras to make, and some toys and entertainment for the Gaster's and blasters.

Sans didn't hear the door open or Flug enter the lab. He was completely absorbed in the blueprints holographed in front of him as he altered variables in a table and watched the entire thing shift each time. Behind the graph was what appeared to be some sort of gauntlet or heavy duty wristband out of a videogame. It wasn't anything like the few prototypes they had started insofar for production.

Instead of speaking or touching Sans which could possibly startle him Flug decided to let him work as he gathered his own materials to work on the Gaster House projects. He was curious as to what Sans was working on, however it looked like what Sans told him not to peek at.

So sunk into his calculations, Sans didn't hear Flug's shuffling or notice his Soul presence. He needed to get this device finished and soon. He couldn't keep putting it off. It needed done. With that mantra running through his mind, he pushed on and hoped against hope that Flug didn't come into the lab before he finished. He knew they had the materials. It would be the work of minutes to put together the device with the technology they had now, but he wanted it to be a surprise completely and totally. Unfortunately he had found a break in the coding though, one that could have catastrophic consequences if not fixed and it wasn't simple either.

Sitting at his desk Flug started tinkering with the phone parts making sure they worked before setting them in a stack. Once he had four that worked he turned to the camera. It just needed the lens replaced. While he fixed it Flug hummed softly getting absorbed in his work and tiny parts.

With that small, non-mechanical sound, Sans froze before looking over his shoulder to see where Flug was. When he saw that he wasn't paying him any attention, he felt sweat bead on his brow and in an unobtrusive movement, changed projects and began working on one of their prototypes as if that was his project the whole time. He had been so close too!

Sometime later Flug groaned reaching for the ceiling with a stretch. Looking over to Sans he softly asked "How is it coming along? I just about finished all the things for the Gaster House crew. They were very interesting and nice. I wonder if we could do video calls?" Flug quickly wrote down the idea adding it to his already long list for the group. Smiling he rambled along summarizing what Sans missed when he left. "Oh, I found out Spikes is Fell's and Red's father. I think he was happy to know he was going to be a grandfather. They all seemed eager to know about what happened while they've been in there… You dad seems to have mellowed out and he respects your wishes on not wanting to tell him about Papyrus, I only told him name and age nothing else since you didn't want him to know… Though they kinda know about us changing my DNA now…" Flug blushed "They were really interested after I told them me and Papyrus are around the same age. I didn't want them to think bad about you in taking advantage of a kid… They are really nice though."

Although he didn't turn around, Sans was listening to every little detail Flug said about the scientists in the void. Those people, once abusive and without moral were nice? Was Flug forgetting everything that his father had done to him after a few words meant to curry favor? He fought against the tears of betrayal, telling himself that the kid was just naive to their ways. Sooner or later he would learn the truth. Monsters were the best at hiding just how monstrous they could be, and he knew that from experience. After all, people saw him as a helpless and gentle person. He was far from either. Instead he just hummed appropriately and let his beloved ramble. So long as he didn't start thinking he could retrieve or worse, join the scientists in the void, things should be able to be managed.

Smiling Flug continued to ramble "I think Spikes and your father are the worst of the crew. It makes me wonder if the others experimented on their kids as well or if it was a genuine accident that they ended up there. Spikes sounded guilty about what he'd done and didn't believe Fell or Red would want to talk to him. Your dad is still an asshole, but I do think the others are rubbing off on him. Blindy is against violence and gore so he definitely had to censor himself."

"Well I can vouch for the work that Spikes did." Sans finally put in. "As for the others, Segoe was absent and an abusive drunk to his kids. Even raped his eldest once. Astral I think really was an accident as he honestly did care about his kids before disappearing. He was completely obsessed with space, even before we got out of the Underground and his kids inherited his obsession. Blindy I've never heard of, so either he was in one of the Sectors I never visited or he's been in there for longer than the Underground has been established." Putting the finishing touches on the prototype model he'd been working on, he set it aside for testing later. If it worked they would have another commercial to film soon.

Blinking Flug gave a small "Oh…" The Gaster gang didn't seem as sweet anymore. "I would have never thought since he was so bubbly. I'm glad at least one of them didn't ruin their kids' lives."

"Heh, yeah. Astral's kids didn't even notice he disappeared. They were too busy looking at the sky to see what they lost on this Earth." He shook his head in disgust and turned to lean back against the table behind him and looked at Flug. "I can't really blame you for falling for their charms. Monsters are really good at that. Heck, you still see me as something breakable. When you first met me, would you have guessed half of the shit I've done or been through?"

Flug frowned "Yeah, but would you have thought of half the things I've been through…" Flug shook his head "Nevermind I wore a paper bag over my head you knew I was messed up."

Cutting in chuckling, Sans waved his hand. "Nah, wasn't the bag that gave you away babe. It was the thing you worked for and your reputation on the database. Plus you were human. I have only met one or two good humans since the War, so I already expected the worst."

Pouting Flug stuck out his tongue. "Thanks darling~ judged me on my boss and being human. I just saw you as a brilliant scientist and inventor."

Putting a hand to his chest, feigning hurt he cried out, "Oh, you have seen right through me. My eyes must have betrayed my truth!"

Chuckling Flug shook his head. "Oh hush you… So, do you want to send out some phones and the camera? I have them finished." Flug turned back to his desk writing out a short note stating 'Here are your phone's and Segoe's requested camera. If you want anything just text me at this number.' Flug signed the note and wrote his number before slipping the note, camera, and phones into a bag. "I'm thinking of making some more things or at least some toys for the blasters. Do you have any ideas? Sorry I know they aren't very innocent guys I just feel like I need to help them since they are trapped there. You know how I hate being trapped places. I'm just sorry if you don't want anything to do with them. Just say the word and I won't bring it up."

"I won't complain too much about them so long as you don't start getting ideas about crossing barrier of the void." He was dead serious and the way his gaze sharpened made it very clear that he would brook no argument on the subject. "My dad was always a piece of work. I mean, heck, he managed to seduce Black Hat and get him pregnant without him ever realizing it was all just for scientific interest. Anybody who can do that deserves some level of wariness."

"Fuck no I wouldn't try to go there and of course your dad is an asshole you have to be careful with those." Flug smirked at his slight joke. "But in all seriousness, I won't try to go there or bring them back I just want to make it a bit better for them over there."

"Just be careful, okay? That's all I ask. You wanna get that sent out?" He gestured at the sack Flug had just finished tying off.

Nodding Flug walked over giving Sans a kiss "Yes, please. I promise to be careful. I live with a literal demon, I'm pretty good at standing my ground."

"All I'm saying is to watch so they don't take the ground out from under you." He summoned a blaster so that Flug could attach the care package. "Now with all that said, there is something I want to take care of, so I am gonna be gone for a few days. I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. Do you think you'll be okay?"

Kissing him again Flug nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll stay here or in the room so no one will see all this," Flug motioned to his belly, "until I get it all drained. Love please make the plug easy to take out so I'll be free of all this fuckin weight." Chuckling Flug leaned on Sans.

"Sure hun. Let's go to the bath and get that taken care of. Run some blood tests while I'm out so that we have a gage of how much you've been affected, okay?" He wrapped Flug in a tight hug before asking, "Teleport?"

Nodding his agreement he closed his eyes. "Thank you. I'll make sure to take pictures and write down what I find."

"Thanks." a moment later they were in the chilled bathroom and Sans was releasing Flug to go start up a warm bath. "You've had that in for a while, so it may feel strange when it's gone. Fair warning." His amusement rolled through their bond as he worked. He liked seeing Flug so full, but the kid had work to do and he couldn't go showing the whole world he'd been fucked recently. They did have some standards, if not many.

Chuckling Flug nodded as he shucked off his clothes. "It has been a while, a lot longer than last time. Though I wouldn't be against doing this again at some place a little more secluded." Stepping into the warm water Flug sighed motioning Sans closer. "Are you joining me or leaving soon? I don't mind as long as I get a kiss before you go."

"Unfortunately I really want to get this done as soon as I can. I've been putting it off for too long." He shrugged sheepishly before stepping up and giving Flug a quick peck and dissolving the heavy beads of magic that had been acting as a plug. "Just give me a call on the phone or through our bond and I'll respond soon as I am able. I'm gonna be using a lot of magic and won't always be in range. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you babe."

Groaning as the beads dissolved and cum started to slowly flow out. Flug nodded along to Sans understanding. He knew how projects got time consuming. Pouting when he only got a peck Flug demanded. "Kiss me better and you can go."

Smirking, Sans leaned back in and pressed a kiss directly to Flug's lips, running a tongue laden with static over his lips and releasing a hot breath. "I'll miss you babe." Just like that, he was gone, a breath of ocean air and nothing else remaining to prove he had ever been there except Flug's slowly draining bulge.

Sighing happily, Flug sank deeper into the water. "Fuck I love that skeleton." Resigned to be stuck in the tub for a while, Flug stretched, pulling out his phone from his pants and started reading about new scientific discoveries.


	22. FxBH Eggstra Stress

"And yours on his body would affect you?" Black Hat hesitated before running a knuckle over the bite and tracing more tattoos. "Are you enjoying yourself? Should I stop?"

The door burst open Flug waddling in panting and holding his stomach. "That's enough! Come along Sans we have work to do."

Black Hat was quite enjoying himself and his discovery before Flug burst in demanding his mate back. He should have known the touching would cause Flug to become territorial. Huffing Black Hat glared at Flug before blinking in surprise. "I did not realize you were with a souling… You have so much magic in you Flug." Smirking down at Sans he ran a knuckle down his spine. No wonder Flug was moody and demanding. "You have filled your mate so much. You are so easy to manipulate like this… I've learned what I wanted. Go on now." Black Hat lifted him up with some tentacles placing him on wobbly legs and pushed him towards Flug.

He clicked his claws together as he went in search of his mate, an interested grin in place across his face.

Fell was in his room drawing up designs for a more efficient battle suit. The one he had was starting to tell its battles from his constant scrapes with the human heroes of the surface. He was honestly surprised it had lasted this long since it had been made from fallen trash to begin with. This new design hopefully would be better able to protect him and working for his master, he was certain he would be able to get much better material this time around.

Black Hat flung open the door strolling on inside his smile edging on devious. "Oh lover I learned something new today~"

From the corner of the room a gagging sound was heard followed by the stink of brimstone as Red, who'd been napping there left hurriedly. This mansion was so wrong, he was going to Amethyst's.

"Oh? And what have you learned?" Fell didn't even flinch at the loud entry, continuing his work.

Black Hat scowled at where Red disappeared from. "Why was he here? Well, Sans showed me something that I would love for you to get. Have you heard of the Ink sector?"

"Disgusting, stinking, slobs that are good for nothing and alter their appearance for no functionally good reason. What of them?" Fell sighed.

Blinking at the strong negative reaction Black Hat continued regardless. "Sans has tattoos that connect with his Soul. I want you to get some. It is much more powerful than Marks."

"No." Fell refused flatly, never turning from his work.

"But I want you to get them." Black Hat was shocked by the refusal. Did Fell not understand?

"Still no." He took no pleasure in refusing his master one of his desires, but Fell wouldn't buckle on this.

Growling Black Hat crossed his arms "Why the hell not?!"

Never turning from his design and continuing working, Fell promptly replied, "I do not believe in body modification simply for design. That aside, Marks are the greatest point of bond sharing and are not to be taken lightly or brushed off. Also, if these tattoos are tied to my Soul, they would prove to be a huge weakness that heroes could and would capitalize while I am out doing field work as I am required to have my magic active to fight and defend. Ultimately though, it comes down to the fact that I do not want to and I don't believe it is right. I won't do it."

Huffing Black Hat pouted like a child. "You're no fun!" Mumbling under his breath curses and whines about dealing with moody pregnant Flug. "Fine! I guess you win but I'm not happy!" Black Hat flopped onto the bed arms still crossed upset.

The comment about Flug being pregnant finally got Fell to look away from his work. "What was that about the kid? Your human scientist?" He completely ignored Black Hat's whining as that was all it was.

"Yes, my scientist Flug is pregnant. With how much magic was in him you would think Sans invited other monsters to use him. That wasn't the case or I would have felt them arrive."

"Sounds like I'm going to have to have a talk with them again. I swear, he is the elder of us and yet he acts like a love struck useless breeder from the Lust sector." Fell leaned back in his chair and dragged a hand over his face. "He's been mutating the human. He won't be able to carry a child for quite a while. Sans should know this!"

"So Flug isn't pregnant? Why would he have so much magic in him if he wasn't? Flug was walking around he wasn't in his bed having sex! How do you explain him having so much magic in him besides having a souling?" Black Hat looked to Fell, confused and upset.

Groaning, Fell turned back to his desk so he could bounce his skull off the wood. "That's not how souling's are made between monsters. It sounds like he just...just...Sans must have fucked him and not cleared the magic from his system after for some reason. I don't know. Ask him yourself. I don't wanna know Sans's sex life!"

Black Hat growled lowly "I'm sorry that I do not understand how your reproductive systems work! If I get fucked like that I have a clutch! I do not take it upon myself to learn how each species reproduces."

"Well you certainly didn't inform me of your reproductive style before letting me fuck you either, which is why we are now having a clutch! You also never bothered to ask! I'm not a demon! I didn't even know that there were different kinds of conception before this whole thing happened with us!" Fell snapped.

"Do you not want them?! I thought you wanted my clutch!" Black Hat felt horrid tears form. Did Fell not even want his clutch? He said he did but now Black Hat just wanted to rip out the eggs and eat them.

"I never fucking said that! Of course I want them! All I ever wanted was a family. I just wish I'd had time to prepare. We will do the best we can with what we have though." he could feel a blackness worse than the normal darkness that consumed his mate's Soul rising and he quickly rose and crossed the room to drag Black Hat into a crushing hug. "I don't care about how they came about. They are a culmination of our two beings. I wouldn't change a thing and I'd do it again."

Nuzzling into the hold Black Hat calmed down. "Next time let's do it your way. Explain it."

Calming his breathing, Fell nodded. "Do you remember when we...I guess fertilized? Your eggs? I mentioned that I didn't think I wouldn't be able to breed you just yet due to not being in my Heat?"

"Yes, what are your Heats? Demons don't get hot, we are more cool by nature."

Snorting at the misnomer, Fell explained. "Our Heats are an annual thing. For anywhere between a few days to two weeks a sexually mature boss monster will become sex crazed. We literally will jump anything that comes near us and so we typically are avoided by others for their own safety. The Lust sector monsters tend to most of us that go through Heats as they are the only ones who regularly have the stamina to keep up with us when we are in Heat."

"I've met them. They helped when the pregnancy made me feel things." Black Hat added.

"They are known to help with pregnancy and emotional therapy, though they aren't too great at the second usually. I'm glad they were good for something for once." He nuzzled against Black Hat, running a soothing hand over the slowly growing bulge he hid that contained their eggs. "But anyway, while we are in Heat, we are able to knot. This process allows us to dump literally almost all of our magic and Soul into our, in most cases, victim. We always want to breed at this time, but only if the one receiving the knot wants to breed as well will they become with child as both parties magic mixes and Souls touch. The combined extreme magic and Soul connection is what creates a souling. It takes a very powerful connection to create a souling. This process can only be completed during a Heat though as any other time our bodies don't produce enough magic to create one. We also become very feverish, to the point if left unattended to, we can literally burn ourselves to a crisp or burn those we come in contact with." Fell could feel a heavy blush burning across his skull, but he knew that this was information that Black Hat would need to know. "Also, my Heat will strike in a few months. It happens right around Gyftmas."

"Ah a gift in itself." Black Hat grinned nipping at Fell's blush. With a small sigh he straightened a frown growing as he grew serious. "We will not be able to make a Souling through your Heat." He felt bad about not being able to however he knew the reactions monsters had to his blackened Soul. Fell wouldn't be able to look at it, let alone let them touch each other for however long it took to create their Souling.

"What? Why not?!" Fell pulled back slightly, worried he had said or done something to cause the dismissal. He couldn't see any reason why it shouldn't work for them.

"My Soul. I don't want to force you to endure it for that long. I will still care for you during your Heat and I can carry a clutch for you if you would like." Black Hat offered. He would love to have another larger clutch with Fell.

"What about your Soul? And what do you mean, force me to endure it? Sure it is powerful and has more magic that I could ever hope to compare to, but I lo-I want you and your Soul. You are all I want." Fell was completely confused.

Frowning Black Hat looked at Fell his eye narrowing skeptical. "It is black. Monsters faint at the sight of it."

"Seriously? You've never shown me. I know I passed out when we first traded Marks, but that was due to a magic overload. I've since learned that your magic is exponentially stronger and more massive than my own. Even when I'm in Heat, my magic is only going to make me approximately as strong as the average human. Can you trust me enough to try to show me?" The fact that Black Hat had shown his Soul, the very culmination of his entire being to another before showing it to him, his mate, had Fell hurt and seething at the same time, but he held it back. It was likely just another cultural difference.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Black Hat sighed reaching into his chest and bringing out his fist. A tentacle wrapped around Fell's waist to hold him steady in case he did faint. Opening his claws, he showed the black Soul.

The pure evil and malice that poured out of the Soul did indeed make Fell feel weak, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to knock him out. After a few careful, steadying breaths, he slowly, carefully stroked the air around the smokey heart cradled by claws. "It suits you." He managed to say. He looked into Black Hat's eye and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Relief rang through their bond. "I'm glad you are still awake. It's not hurting you is it? If you are able to handle it, we may be able to create a Souling during your Heat…"

"I will have to work on getting used to it, but I think that by my next Heat, a Souling should certainly be possible. I don't think I'd be ready by this Heat unfortunately. That will give us time to figure out if we want another kid though. Let's work with the clutch we have already." He reached a bit closer, and with an obvious hesitance, stroked the edge of the Soul with a single digit. His eyelights flickered, one of the lights turning black and not relighting until he broke contact with the dark Soul. "I will definitely need to work with your Soul more before we create a souling." He confirmed as he guided Black Hat's hand to put the Soul back.

Nodding Black Hat did as directed. His Soul was racing from the touch. "Y-yes, I would like that very much."

Smirking, Fell laughed. "I don't doubt it."

"Does it always feel so powerfully when someone touches your Soul?"

Fell's smirk fell as he stared at Black Hat astonished. "Well… yeah. Touching an active Mark is like an echo of the sensation, but Soul manipulation is the strongest feeling you can receive. Or at least for us monsters it is. I've never heard of anything stronger. Is this the first time you've had your Soul touched?"

Nodding Black Hat rubbed at his chest. "Yes… I've never let anyone before. It felt so… I would like you to touch it again some-sometime."

"Oh, I will be. Especially knowing you haven't had it touched before." Fell had pulled Black Hat into a hug again and breathed his promise huskily along their exposed neck.

Shivering Black Hat clung to Fell. "Swear to it. Swear you will even if it is to destroy it."

"I swear upon my bond to you, my mated, that I, Fell, will work and manipulate your Soul with all the power I can to bring you the truth of ultimate pleasure~ My lord~" He practically purred into Black Hat.

Shivering Black Hat hissed happily "Yesssss."

Slowly bearing Black Hat back down to the bed, Fell nibbled at his neck while whispering small promises of what he could or would do to the demon, slowly working them both up.

Tentacles sprang out wrapping around Fell and yanking him flush against Black Hat. "Are you wishing to be fucked into submission?"

"Unless you have a better idea." Fell teased with lidded sockets.

No, that sounds perfect~" Black Hat grinned nipping at bone.

Stradling Black Hat, Fell chuckled and guided the demon into a passionate kiss that quickly turned into a battle for dominance.

Growling into the kiss Black Hat ran his claws up and down Fell's back squeezing on his tailbone. A buzzing made him pause. "Damn my phone." A tentacle reached out snagging it out of his coat. Looking over Fell's shoulder to read the message Black Hat stiffened. "Flug says to increase the defenses. Sex time is over!" Sitting up Black Hat sat Fell to the side as he straightened his coat and top hat. "Back to work. Be cautious of dangers."

"Damn." Fell pushed himself up and moved quickly over to his closet and began pulling out his armor and buckling on the pieces. Occasionally he'd have to use magic to knock a particularly deep dent out before putting the piece on. "Who are we watching for?"

"Damn not him... Gaster apparently. He is such a bane in my existence." Black Hat rubbed at his monicul.

"I thought he was trapped in the void?" Fell asked as he secured bracers to his fore-arms.

"Apparently even the void is trying to get rid of him. Flug didn't say how, just that we need to be on guard for him."

"I'd like more information, but for now I'll do a quick patrol of the grounds and let Dementia know if I see her." With all his armor now equipped, he summoned his blood-red bone sword and stepped past Black Hat, tall and proud, an aura of danger and fierce protective force exuding from his magic and Soul.

"Damn your hot like this." Black Hat pulled Fell into a fierce kiss before disappearing into the wall. Traveling through the mansion and flipping security switches Black Hat turned on the traps and lasers for any intruder.

Passing through the kitchen on his way to the front door, Fell found 5.0.5. "Bear, I recommend that you stay in the lab. We are on increased security. Watch yourself. Have you seen the scaly?" He kept his words short and clipped, ending by treating Dementia to the latest degrading, insulting name he had picked for her. It fit too.

5.0.5 made a distressed noise before pulling out his mansion map that Fell had made for him so they could communicate easier. Pointing to Dementia's room in answer. 5.0.5 gave Fell a big hug before hurrying to the lab for safety.

Not able to escape the hug, Fell was forced to endure the fluffly embrace. Once he was released he made for the lizard woman's room. It had disproportionately huge wooden doors. They shouldn't have even fit in the house, but this was Black Hat's mansion and things rarely made sense. Raising a hand, he laid several poundings into the door to attempt to rouse his fellow field agent.

Demencia groaned. "Leave me alone!"

"Security is being increased. Black Hat's orders. We have possible hostiles inbound and we don't know their entry point. Get your ass moving." Fell snarled. He would do anything to protect his eggs and their nest. At this point, the mansion was nest ground zero.

Demencia threw a wrench she stole from the lab at the door. "Fuck off! I'm watching this rooms enter-y points. You can cover the rest."

Growling but not willing to waste his time on the irritable lizard, Fell turned and left, checking every door, window, and corner as he wove through the mansion. When things were done, he would wring her neck for this insolence.

Demencia huffed from where she sat propped up in her bed. She had sloppily done bandages all over her body. "Stupid Black Hat's mate. Stupid weak body. I wanna be out there!" Pouting, she huffed, grabbing at her comic book again. "At least I have you Ms. Dragon queen."

When Fell passed Flug and Sans's rooms, he stuck his head in, but there was no sign of either of them, nor were they in the lab. His paranoia spiked and he began triple checking every area he passed. If Gaster could escape then so could Spikes.

Groaning Flug stretched walking out of the bath back to the lab. Turning a corner he ran right into Fell barely missing his bone sword. "Fell!"

"There you are. I didn't see you or Sans in your room and after your message I was worried." he noticed that Flug was soaked and raised his brows. "You are worried about an attack and took a bath?"

"What message-oh shit! Yeah we figured it out. No Gasters coming over. We accidentally stole your dad's hand, but Sans kinda Dusted it. Your dad's pretty nice for a jerk." Flug smiled up to Fell.

"You spoke to my father? That old shit ain't Dust yet?" Fell was caught between surprised, annoyed, and pissed and didn't know which to pick.

"Yeah him and all the others are living fine in the void. We found out Sans's blasters live there when they aren't summoned and sent them a phone. Of course Sans's dad was an asshole, but everyone else seemed fine. If you or Red want to talk to him I can give you his number. I'm working on seeing if we can video chat with them, but right now they have call and text." Flug rambled not noticing Fell's irritation.

"Don't tell Red. He might try to go to the void just to finish what we started with Dad. Give me the number so if they call the mansion somehow, we can deal with them. " Even as he asked for it, a beep sounded in Flug's pocket.

Pulling out his phone Flug nodded along to Fell's demands. "Yeah he said you guys probably wouldn't want to talk to him. Oh my word! They sent a picture! Oh that one must be Blindy because of the tongue. I'm not sure who the other is, but I'm guessing it's Segoe because he really wanted to take pictures." Flug quickly texted back saying they looked amazing. "Oh um, this is his number. I made each of them phones earlier so this is Spikes's."

Fell took down the number while sneaking a peak at the picture. He barely kept from flinching at the sight of Blindy's weird tongue that somehow reached high enough to go through his eye sockets and was split at the tip. The other he verified instantly as Segoe. He'd kicked the drunk out of his sector often enough. "That's Segoe alright. Don't know the other one though."

Nodding Flug memorized the name to the face. "I hope they send more pictures. Maybe we can send them a cake later. Oh where is 5.0.5, he would love to bake a cake."

Fell snorted but relayed that 5.0.5. was taking shelter in the lab due to Flug's message.

"Oh yeah again sorry about that. Have you been patrolling this whole time? It's been hours since I sent it… I'm so sorry." Flug frowned looking to the floor. He had been so busy talking with the Gaster House crew that he forgot to tell Black Hat everything was fine.

"I have. Black Hat is pregnant with our clutch. I won't let anything happen to them. Please excuse me. I have to go let him know the danger is passed." Fell turned to leave and dismissed his sword as he sent out a text to his mate. All this because Flug found some new chat buddies who were some of the worst people he knew, including his dad. They'd better not come back.

Frowning Flug went to the lab walking 5.0.5 back to the kitchen, making sure that he apologized and asked if he wanted to bake sweets with him. 5.0.5 readily agreed with a happy noise and clapping.

Stepping back into his room, Fell was ready to collapse from the stress but forced himself to painstakingly take off each piece of his armor and put it all away before slumping into the chair at his desk.

Rumbling Black Hat's arms formed from the chair arms and the rest of him followed with transforming from the desk chair. Wrapping his arms around Fell he carried him to Fell's bed collapsing with Fell on top of him. "I apologize for stopping earlier for a false alarm."

"It is fine. I wouldn't have been able to focus if we hadn't. Your safety and the clutch are my top priority." He was quick to assure Black Hat.

His cheeks shone a hint of red. "I'm able to protect them…"

Fell snorted. "I know that. Doesn't mean I can ignore my instincts. I am literally incapable of not protecting you, this mansion, and those eggs until such time as they hatch."

"I'm glad to know they have such a caring father… You are so much better than the last. I love-love you so much." Black Hat held Fell tight. Once he had finished turning on all the traps and lasers, the fear of Gaster returning and coming for his clutch struck deep inside him. Knowing Fell cared and wished to protect him and their eggs was such a relief.

Cuddling close to his demon, Fell absently stroked his head, shoulders, and arms in what he hoped was a calming manner, and hummed positively.

Purring Black Hat nuzzled closer into Fell. "You are so very good. You please me very well." Little mouths formed purring and kissing at his mates bones.

Suppressing a very non-villainous giggle, Fell pushed lightly at Black Hat, failing miserably at hiding his grin. "You're just saying that." He laughed good naturedly. "Have you fed the eggs today?"

Shaking his head Black Hat peeked up to Fell. "You need to feed them. The Lust brothers said that you need to feed them as much or more than me. I want them to respect you and follow your say."

"Very well, relax for me then and pull your jacket out of the way." He picked at the buttons petulously that hid the demon's torso from him, eyes already trained on the faint bump that protruded from his mate and was the current home to his eggs.

Tugging off the jacket Black Hat turned his baby bump transparent to look at the eggs. "There you go love."

Fell relaxed even more just looking at the eggs and couldn't stop the gentle smile that took over his face. Relaxing and letting his magic envelope his hand, Fell carefully thinned out the deadly red substance until it was nearly transparent and let it gravitate to Black Hat's abdomen. It easily bled through and slowly the eggs took it in. The process was exhausting, but completely worth it as the eggs incrementally grew with every passing minute. It took over an hour for them to take in the full amount that Fell could provide and would have taken more if he hadn't nearly collapsed from fatigue.

The stress of finding out his father could be communicated with, Gaster could possibly launch an attack on the house, and separating and thinning his magic into something so gentle was all levying a high tax on his body. He let his hand drop only seconds before the rest of his body followed, landing heavily in the duvet that covered his bed. It wasn't as soft as the satin that covered Black Hat's, but he liked the coarse material that smelled faintly of burned cypress and coal. It was familiar.

Purring Black Hat nuzzled Fell. "I think they like your magic… Are you tired? You seem… fatigued?" Frowning Black Hat ran a gentle claw along the faint bags under Fell's sockets.

Blinking forcefully and taking a deep and unnecessary breath, Fell pushed himself upright once more and forced a smile that was more of a pained grimace than anything onto his face. "I am more than capable sir. You have nothing to worry about."

"What is bothering you? I'm strong enough to protect us. Weakness while we are alone together is okay." Black Hat tilted Fell's head in his claws trying to see the problem inside him.

Smiling and losing the fight to keep his eyes open, Fell shook his head. "I'm fine, my master. I swear I will be strong enough for both of us. Nobody is going to get to those eggs or you. Don't worry about me." Fell pushed himself up, swaying for a moment like a young willow blown in the heavy wind before he ambled over to the coffee pot in the corner of his room and downed half of it straight off the burner before putting it back. When he turned back around he looked completely awake, even if the dark shadows around his sockets didn't fade in the slightest. "Just needed my coffee is all. See good as new." His voice was back to its grating boom and the slight slouch he had was gone, replaced by his usual swagger.

Fell's determination to protect him and the eggs warmed his blacked Soul. Smirking Black Hat shook his head crooking a claw at him. "Come here. I wish to hold you and enjoy the warmth of your magic and our eggs. Have you thought of any names? They will be laid in a few weeks." He placed a claw over the transparent skin. "It's been so long since my last clutch…"

Moving to sit as directed, Fell shook his head. "I haven't the slightest clue as to what we should name them. We don't even know if they are going to take after you or me. Maybe we should wait until they hatch to name them?" Now that it was getting closer and Black Hat had pointed out the looming lay-date, Fell found himself nervous about being a father and wondered if he was really ready.

Nodding Black Hat nuzzled into Fell latching onto him with his tentacles. "Yes, it is a great toss up on who they will look like. However, I would like to name them after your family since demon is quite difficult to pronounce."

"After my family? There is only myself and Red. We never really knew our mother. Hell, I don't even know the bitch's name." He couldn't meet Black Hat's eyes. He knew the demon had done much worse than anything his own parents had ever tried, but he was tired of the pitying stares he always got from the other sectors. His phone felt heavy in his pocket with the knowledge that his father's number was now logged in it. "I could ask around and see if there is anybody from the Underground who knows good monster names if you want?" He looked for any way out of this unforeseen predicament he had suddenly found himself mired in.

Shaking his head Black Hat gently ran a claw along Fell's skull and spine. "No, it is fine. What if we ask Red? Truly I wonder if he has any names or even feelings towards our eggs. I don't believe he likes me. Is it because we are not married or that I didn't ask for his permission before claiming you? He is the older brother is he not?" Humming in thought Black Hat left small kisses along Fell's skull.

"A common misconception sir. Red is actually the younger of us by a few months. As for whether he likes you or not, I wouldn't worry too much. He doesn't like anybody to my knowledge. He only stands me because we are related and he wouldn't get any money for his drinking elsewise without having to work. He is in a strange situation, so I don't mind giving him the money to blow." Fell's gaze drifted farther away and darkened sadly as he spoke of his brother before snapping back into focus. "As for asking him for names, he'd soon as give you the names of his favorite drinks for naming the kids, and I won't have that."

Laughing Black Hat grinned "I see. Well what about them taking your last name? Or shall I just give up on trying to get a name from you for now? I'm fine with naming them later I just want something right now. I detest doing things at the last minute. My spur of the moment thinking isn't very great."

Fell grimaced. He had never told Black Hat his last name. "I suppose they could, if you really want them to sir…" He purposefully looked at every corner of the room that was away from his lover. Why didn't I see this coming up before? He snarled at himself within his mind, not realizing he was broadcasting as he searched for a way to calm his boss when he found out the grisly truth.

Tilting his head at the projection Black Hat asked "What is wrong with your last name? Do you not like it? We don't have to use it…"

"I don't particularly care one way or another about my surname. I'm just worried about the effect it would have on you and in turn, our offspring." Fell pushed himself to his feet and walked back over to his desk where he rifled through several papers and notebooks before lifting one that looked much older. "This was my father's last published book before Red and I got rid of him. Almost every trace of him was erased from time and memory. That book, along with a few others and the memories that Red and I have are all that remains...or remained." He handed it over for inspection.

The book seemed rather plain, wrapped in rough, brown, dirty leather. The tidy scrawl inside was written as if in a journal or a set of notes. Only just ledgeble was a name stamped into the binding and the bottom of the front cover; SPIKES GASTER.

Tilting his head confused as he was handed the book. "I don't understand your father is erased? It sounds almost like…" Black Hat cut himself off as he glanced down spotting the name of Fell's father. The book fell to the floor as his tentacles raised shaking at the threatening name and his formed mouths knashed and hissed at the book. Black Hat himself froze staring at the book his black skin turning almost a dusty gray. "That can't be." He croaked out.

Kneeling to retrieve the fallen book, Fell said nothing. Upon standing, he leaned back against one wall, glaring with confusion at the book while tracing the stenciled, imprinted name. Why was his family so fucked up? It was several minutes before he uttered a reply. "But it is."

Shaking his head Black Hat took a few sharp breathes as he clutched his belly protectively. "N-no. No, that isn't him. Not truly. The name is wrong. It must be someone different than who I'm thinking of. Not the true Gaster. No." Black Hat sighed.

Fell interrupted before Black Hat disappeared too far down the rabbit hole he was digging himself. "You were with Sans's father, WingDings Gaster. We are all related, albeit, distantly. At one time there were supposedly more of us. Skeletons beyond our line. Sans's mother was the last to not be of the Gaster line to my knowledge. If we would have stayed in the Underground, we would have eventually had to start either inbreeding or hooking up with other species of monsters." Fell shrugged before setting the book back on his desk and staring at the floor, not certain he wanted to see how his mate was taking the news. What emotions he could faintly pick up were not encouraging. "Either way though, we are all part of the same line. We are all Gasters at the end of the day."

Breathing deeply as Fell explained his heritage, he slowly calmed his racing Soul. At Fell's end Black Hat growled standing and stomping over grabbing Fell's jaw and yanking it down so their eyes met. Growling Black Hat made sure there was no room for argument as he spoke, "No, you are a Μαύρος Καπέλο. You are not a Gaster."

(Black Hat in Greek.)

Laying a calm but firm hand over his mate's lean, black, fleshy arm, Fell carefully pulled it away from his mandible before putting it back in place. The rough yank had dislocated it and was rather uncomfortable. "I appreciate the sentiment sir, but you can't change my lineage, nor my past. I'm not proud of what was done to me, but I am proud of what I have become and who I am because of it. There are many things I wish I could change, but if I did, I wouldn't be the monster you see before you now. My father, his cousins, your previous lover, they all had a part to play and without them, I wouldn't exist. I'm fine with my lot in life. After all, I have a powerful mate, five wonderful eggs on the way, a large and diverse oddball family, and am on the Surface of all places. What more can a monster like me ask for?" He gently stroked the side of Black Hat's face, hoping the demon could understand his contentment with his lot in life.

Looking away Black Hat sighed, "So you do not want my name?" He felt dejected that his proposal or demand of Fell being his went so badly, but would accept it if Fell truly wanted to keep up his lineage.

Using his height as leverage, Fell spun Black Hat, quickly switching their positions so Black Hat's back was to the wall with Fell standing over him. In the same motion, he dove in and kissed his lover solidly on the mouth, pushing past lips and fangs with his tongue until he felt he should give the demon some air, for the eggs' sake. "I would love nothing more than to take your name as my own. I won't forget my past, but perhaps it is time to let the name go." He met the lone, burning red eye with his own two as he spoke, never glancing away.

Panting lightly Black Hat gave a small nod a mouth on his chest coughing before gagging and spitting out a gold ring. Blushing Black Hat quickly rubbed it on his coat to rid it of the acidic saliva before holding it out. "Will you become mine forever? Become a Μαύρος Καπέλο?"

Grinning like a crazy skeleton, Fell accepted the ring onto his finger. "I may not be able to pronounce it, but I certainly will be yours forever, until long after the stars stop shining." Fell promised.

Grinning showing all his teeth Black Hat pulled Fell down into more kisses. "It is simple to pronounce once it's been translated," he teased, "Μαύρος Καπέλο translates into Black Hat. Demon is very close to Greek when we finally settled we just used Greek instead. Over the years I settled on an English translation. You are a Black Hat."

"Hmmm, Fell Black Hat, sounds strange, but it could grow on me." Fell tried out the name and something about it just clicked in his Soul. It felt so right. "I like it."

"I'm glad. I like how it sounds. Confirms that you are mine, forever mine." Black Hat purred happily his mouths making pleased sounds and testing the name on their tongues as well. Rumbles of "Fell Black Hat~" quickly filled the room.

"Hmm" Fell smiled and pet Black Hat's head, adoration written across his face. "You've had a stressful day. Why don't we lay down for a while. For the eggs sake." He tacked on the last be before his mate could object or hit on the fact that Fell himself obviously needed the rest more.

Clinging onto Fell he nuzzled closer into his chest much like a cat would. "I'm okay with that."

"Good." Sweeping up the demon in a bridal hold, Fell took them both over to his bed and laid them down, keeping his mate and eggs as close as he could. He couldn't be apart from them right now and wouldn't let them go for anything.

Giving a small pleased sigh Black Hat murmured, "I love you my darling mate. You will make a great father."

Humming, Fell already was slipping into a doze wrapped around his lover. His breathing slowing and his Soul glowing brightly under his black t-shirt.

Humming softly Black Hat ran his claws in gentle circles over his ribs. "Such a good mate. Rest well."


End file.
